Welcome to Rivendell Mr Anderson
by Snodgrass and Winkle
Summary: Two is better than one...and when two sisters are combined, nothing can stop them. Sauron sends the Fellowship to modern times, but Barb and Em are there to help. Even when it means leaving home...for Middle Earth. NEW SUM! NOT A MARY SUE!
1. In the Beginning Eru created

Disclaimer: I own everything in Lord of the Rings! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! NOT!

If you look at the sign over the doorway it will read, "Snodgrass, Winkle and Co." in faded white letters.

Inside the building up the seventeen stairs to the second floor you will find a small cramped office which makes up the firm of "Snodgrass and Winkle." It is a small publishing firm in existence for the publishing of Fan fiction. The fan fiction is chosen by the proprietor, Mr. Snodgrass, using the fail proof system of whether he likes it, or not.

Apparently this chapter made the IN list, so get a coke or a coffee or whatever suits your fancy and begin now.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

**Chapter One**

**Welcome to Rivendell Mr. Anderson**

**Barbie's POV**

"This sucks! This so, so sucks! And my orange juice has floaty things in it" I said to the wall. It made no response, surprise, surprise. I grabbed my journal and a pen, and began writing furiously.

Dear Journal,

This is so NOT funny. OK, remember that two week long trip to New York I've been ranting about? Of course you do, you're probably sick to death of the subject. Speaking of sick, I am. With the flu that is. Anyhow, the whole family is chugging away to New York, with the exception of Emily, who is roaming Europe. Darn her. Barb.

I tossed my journal aside, and took a gulp of the afore-mentioned juice, choked, and slammed it onto the tray table next to the couch. Here I was, sick with the flu, and all alone. All alone. All al-wait! All Alone. With nobody to stop me from doing anything I wanted?

**15 minutes later. **

Carrying the worlds most imaginative sundae, I slid "Pride & Prejudice" into the VCR. These two weeks might actually not be so bad. Not bad at all. P&P is a really long movie, so I hit the sack about eleven something. I sort of regretted polishing off the rest of that ice cream, and slept a somewhat queasy hour.

At exact midnight- my digital clock cannot tell a lie- I woke up. My whole body was tensed, and I listened intently. Listened-for what? Then I heard it. A faint clinking noise and a the sound of someone scolding someone else. I thought" Burglars!" I could imagine them, in black and white striped jerseys, with a bag marked "Swag". Probably carrying a knife-_or an axe! _Then I mentally shook myself. That was ridiculous, and I was being a coward.

I had heard somewhere that burglars will leave if you make a lot of noise, so I jumped out of bed, and rummaged around in my little sisters toy box. After making enough noise to wake the dead, I listened. Nothing. I guess I had scared them off. I slunk down the hallway, and switched on the living room light.

And suddenly, and very quietly, I was surrounded by Sharp, Pointy Objects. Six swords, one staff, one bow, and one axe to be exact. Vaguely, my sleep ridden mind remembered that someone had to be wielding them. So I looked up one of the really big swords. Really far up.

Then I felt the hysterical urge to laugh. Because there, in _MY_ living room, in the 20th century, were the Nine Companions. Then I looked down one of the smallest swords. Really far down. I was met with a pair of accusatory blue eyes. And said the first, insane thing that came to mind. "Welcome to Rivendell. Mr. Anderson."

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

**Author's Note: **Hello, this is H.F. Winkle. I am actually the only one who does any work around here. All Snodgrass does is lounge around the office, preening himself about how good-looking he thinks he is.

**Snodgrass**. "That is not true!"

**Winkle. **"What isn't true?"

**Snodgrass. **"I am really am that good looking!"

Oh lord…anyway, this story is simply a carefully edited, and carefully arranged account of something that actually happened. Yes, Barbara did exist, and so will Emily-she's coming in the next chapter-

**Snodgrass. **"It's kewl to be late."

All right, I'm giving up. Cheers, and lots of love, until the next chapter."

**Snodgrass. **"Next chapters are kewl!"


	2. Vinegar and Peanut Butter

Disclaimer: I own nothing… sniff …sniff.

_pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

**Chapter Two**

**Vinegar and Peanut Butter**

**Emily's POV**

I hummed softly to myself as I drove along the familiar highway toward home. I had been absent for about two months, and had decided suddenly to return to my old stomping ground. I loved Europe, I lived and breathed it and yet the lure of Paris cafes and English museums could not satisfy the desire for my family and friends in the U.S.A. ( I know that sounds _totally _unbelievable)

So, here I was driving along and trying to think how Mom, and the family would cope with my sudden reappearance at home. I grinned in the dark, and thought with delight about their reactions.

But my mind was called back to the present because a huge gush of wind slammed against the car, and I had to fight for control of the vehicle. The strange thing about it was there wasn't a cloud in the sky or a drop of rain.

"What the heck was that?" I wondered aloud as I righted the car. A flash of lightening lit the sky like a beacon and for a instant I could see the whole valley in which my home lay.

"Welcome home Emily" I said.

_pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

**Barbie's POV**

I suppose mentioning Rivendell wasn't exactly the smartest thing I've ever done. Especially since this was obviously NOT Rivendell. But it really seemed to freak Aragorn out, who was not in a good mood. But hey, time travel isn't for everyone!

"Of what do you speak?" he said narrowing his eyes" For this is certainly not Rivendell."

I looked around the living room. "Y'know, I think I just might agree," I said pleasantly, attempting to back away from his sword, which he had under my chin.

Oops, bad move, bad move! It seems Boromir didn't appreciate time travel any more than Aragorn did, and firmly pinned my arms to my side.

"Perhaps you would like to explain-- Gandalf waved his hand vaguely--all this." His tone wasn't hostile, but I could feel him looking me up and down, trying to decide if,

**A: She's a thrall of Sauron and must be destroyed!**

**B: This is bad dream and should end soon.**

Or C., She's harmless.

I tried to look innocent. I mean, what can one wimpy sixteen year old in pajamas do to nine guys who were, "On A Mission".

"Um, I think I can explain," I said, then thought "Wait a minute! I have no idea why their here any more than they do!" This was going to be so much fun! NOT!

"But first, do you think you could let me go first?" I asked, twisting round to squint up at Boromir. Darn it! I'd left my glasses in my bedroom.

What follow is silent communication,

Boromir._ "I'm not letting go!"_

_Gandalf. "Yes, you are!"_

_Boromir." She is probably a witch!"_

_Gandalf. " The most she could possibly do is kick your shins!"_

_Boromir. " But-"_

_Gandalf. "If you don't, I can tell everyone about that incident involving the city records being used for-"_

_Boromir. "OK."_

I looked around the circle of faces, checking to see if - yes, they were, all there! And despite the fact that they all looked vaguely hostile,( except for the hobbits, I mean, they barely passed my waist, and I am not that tall) I couldn't help feeling excited.

"Our.. explanation?" Welllll, thank you, Mr. Reality Aragorn," I thought.

Aloud, "Why don't you guys.. er.. gentleman( or dwarves, or elves or hobbits, or wizards) sit down. You might need to when you hear what I have to say."

"Is that a threat?" I heard one of them mutter, I think it may have been Boromir.

I couldn't believe that though. I mean, you could just see his affection for me showing through it all.( snickers heard in background.)

Anyway, the hobbits huddled up on our luxurious Salvation Army couch, Gandalf held the fort in the big recliner, Aragorn took possession of our brown swivel chair, Boromir took the other couch (Think; sulky Council slouch) and Legolas and Gimli stood. I think this was pre-buddy stage, because they seemed busier giving each other the evil eye than figuring out where they were. Go figure.

"Ok, guys," I began ( Exit evil eye. Apparently dudes are interested in their surroundings). I took a deep breath, 'You 're not in Middle Earth. Or Arda , whatever you call it. This is just plain Earth, the year 2004."

Dead silence reigns.

"Gandalf-" Frodo, Aragorn and Legolas began.

"Wait! I'm not insane or evil or anything, I-I can prove it!" I said, wondering how in Valar's name I was supposed to do that. "Just- wait a sec I have to get my glasses," I added, rushing down the hallway to snag the needed specs. After rummaging around my desk, I slid them on, spying something as I turned to leave.

"Hmmmm, my dad's portable radio, may as well take that too."

Pippin was in the middle of asking Gandalf what glasses were, when I hurried back in, busy fumbling with the radios knobs.

"See, watch," I cried triumphantly, as a little red light came on. Wrong-_very_- wrong station. Rock music filled the room, with plenty of screaming and drums. The hobbits cowered on the couch and Legolas involuntarily covered his ears. Whoops! I hastily switched the radio off.

"Sorry guys, that was just some rock music. I didn't mean to play you that," I apologized, wondering who had been using the silly thing last time.

"You call that music?" asked Legolas incredulously.

"Uh….no..," I said vaguely, staring at his eyes, brown, not the greatest sign, but wow! Back to the subject at hand.

"So that is one of your modern creations?" inquired Gandalf curiously.

"Yeah, we have a lot of other things you guys don't, like electricity, telephones, all kinds of things."

"How do you know anything about us?" asked Gimli suspiciously. I could not repress an evil sounding snicker.

"Actually, I know a lot more than you think. In fact, I know all of your names, homes, and the mission you're on, Gimli son of Gloin. "But" -I held up my hands as they all stiffened- "I have no idea why your here, I'm not a witch or anything, or an ally of Sauron. I am a perfectly _innocent_ girl. Oh, and my name is Barbara Grace Paul, but everyone usually calls me Barb or Barbie. My little sisters call me bossy."

"Well, whoever you are, what's this?" Merry and Pippin were staring at the VCR, and I had to smother a laugh at the thought of showing them Pride and Prejudice.

"Have you ever heard of Galadriel's mirror? Never mind if you haven't, I'll explain that later. This screen can show people doing things, sorta like her mirror can, or maybe a palantirs more like it."

"Bother that!" said Frodo impatiently, "If you already know of our mission, what are we to do about the quest and-the Ring?" His eyes darkened a little, and he hesitated before saying the last two words, as if he were afraid to. Gandalf laid one hand gently on his curly head, and was about to say something, when the door was thrown open with a bang.

The Fellowship went into High Alert, pointing all their various weapons at- my older sister, Emily. She dropped her suitcases, and stared wordlessly at the axes and such held unto her nose. She swayed a little, and then, with a little sigh, crumpled to the floor in a dead faint.

"Guys! That girl is MY SISTER!" I said checking to make sure she hadn't hit her head or anything( she hadn't) and then running into the kitchen. They all properly ashamed, and I rummaged 'round in the cupboards. In lieu of old fashioned smelling salts, I grabbed some vinegar. I was just trying to figure out how to wave a five gallon bottle under her nose, when Pippin shrieked "She's awake!" Dropping the vinegar( no cap unfortunately ) I rushed back into the living room.

Boromir had lifted her onto the couch, and I looked at her." No, she's not!" I said disappointedly, her eyes were still tightly closed.

_pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

**Emily's POV. **

I was vaguely aware of being lifted and of someone shouting that "she" was awake. I wondered who they were talking about. I suddenly felt a very large hand laid cross my forehead and a deep voice say,

"She has no fever I believe the maiden has only fainted."

Of course I didn't I haven't been sick in months and I felt fine! Wait just a second…A deep voice? Barbie didn't have a deep voice by anyone's standards. It must be a burglar!

I kept very still because I didn't want to alert them to the fact that I was conscious. If I could only get to a phone, and Barbie what about her? Was she alright?

Again I had that feeling you get when another person is close to you. I opened my eyes enough to see a man's face inches from my own, It was bearded with long hair. It must be some kind of biker gang!

I lashed out blindly and my fist connected with a sharp crack against the nose of the biker.

He staggered away, and I jumped up and was immediately seized from behind. I should have thought about that, of course he would have fellow burglars!

I struggled with my captor but the hold was only tightened and I couldn't move or touch the floor.

"Em! Em it's alright they friends we're fine!" I heard Barbie shouting above the din of arguing voices. I looked around and my eyes focused on Barbie in her pink bathrobe surrounded by four children and a lot of tall strangers. I looked at the strangers again, they looked familiar somehow. The one I had punched was holding a towel to his nose which was bleeding freely. I was glad at least he had gotten it! But he was wearing some kind of weird leather vest and cloak. His hair was about shoulder length and red-blond, He looked up at that moment and if looks could kill I would have been really dead.

Just than an guy dressed like a Dooms Day prophet came up to me and said "Legolas put her down _now!_ She is Lady Barbara's sister."

That clicked in my brain, _Legolas?_

I was gently lowered to the floor and I turned to see the most beautiful creature bow and say " Forgive me, my Lady, I hope I did not cause you harm?"

"I..I ..err …..Barb ….I ..who…what? Is going on and who is this?" I stuttered. I was still looking at the creature who had just spoken to me. He was not human, he was humanoid sure, but everything about him told me that he wasn't a human. And the Dooms Day Prophet had called him Legolas?

My eyes followed along the curve of the creature's ears and sure as I was standing there, they tapered to a delicate point! I have never been a fan girl of Legolas but I was looking at the real thing and I was scared out of my mind. I backed away and suddenly felt like crying.

Barbie out her arms around me and pushed me into a chair and whispered fiercely, "If you cry I will totally kill you. Now repeat after me " I will not be a Mary Sue and cry"

"I will not be a Mary Sue and cry" I repeated dumbly as my eyes went from person to person in the living room. "Barb, it's them! I mean the Fellowship of the Ring!"

Barbie looked annoyed and said "Oh really I hadn't noticed, I thought it was Asland and his Marsh wiggles?"

"But their here, and their real, and their here and what are we supposed to do with them?" I asked.

I was really worried that I was going out of my mind. The guy in gray came forward (_Gandalf, _I realized) and said in a kindly voice " For give us my Lady we meant no harm and neither did my companion Legolas. We were merely…. startled by your actions"

"We should trust neither one of them. They're spies of Sauron or of Saruman not doubt. We should not be swayed by the fact that they are women!" this came from the guy I had hit. It was Boromir I now knew. Great I started out on the right fist ..er … foot with the most suspicious member of the whole Fellowship!

So I asked the only question that came to mind "Is anyone hungry?"

_pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

**Barbie's POV**

Portrait.

I have never seen a sight as, laughable but serious since I watched the Fellowship try their first, genuine, All American peanut butter sandwich.

Pippin, who was the most enthusiastic about the whole thing, took the first bite. The expression on his face as a most peculiar one. You may reproduce it by means of an upset stomach, a headache, and a violent toothache. Maybe. Aragorn ate his with the philosophy of "Hey, food is food."

Gandalf was sneakier. Slowly, and very carefully, he hid his in his sleeve. So that's what those huge things are for.

Sam was mentally adding ingredients, and Merry and Frodo downed theirs with the expression" lets just get this over with, ok?" Legolas was obviously thinking "Oh well, what can you expect? They're human."

Boromir watched the others before trying his, as if half-expecting them to keel over from poison or something. His was eaten with" Gondorian food is waaaaaay better" in mind. Gimli was the only one who actually seemed to like it. (Good for you ole buddy!)

While they were in the kitchen, Emily and I paced the living-room, straightening the cushion covers, lowering the blinds, then jerking them back up again, adjusting the doily's, anything.

Finally Emily sat down, head in her hands. "What are supposed to do with them Barb?" she asked, sounding seriously stressed. "Um, I don't know, you're the oldest," I said, falling on a age old technique. "That is SUCH cop-out Barb," she said exasperatedly. "Well, it works for me," I replied comfortably.

"Y'know, you're being way too causal about this whole thing." I decided to change the subject. "I figured out where we can put them all for the night. The hobbits can have the master bedroom, Gandalf can have the couch, and the other guys can have the bunk beds in the boys room."

We both fell silent. Then-

"Barb?"

"Yeah?"

"This…is not happening."

"Nope."

_But it was._

_pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

**BanbieBunny. **Thanks for reviewing! We'll be hoping to see more of you-and your reviews (hint hint.).


	3. Portraits and Lawn Care

**Disclaimer: I own nothing worth while..sob. Sob**

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Chapter Three**

**Portraits and Lawn Care**

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Barbie's POV**

Remember the Alamo.

No, that's not right! Oh, yeah, now I remember. After showing the guys to their respective digs-rooms- I personally hit the sack right away. You have to remember, I was still recovering from the flu and a way too much ice cream. I again only got a few more hours of sleep before I heard some noise out in the living room.

My first inclination was to hide under my pillow and hope Professor Morarity or some other literary nasty hadn't decided to make an appearance.

On second thought, I jumped out of bed, and slunk down the hallway in my robe. Looking disgustingly awake was the entire Fellowship.

"What…are you guys doing?" I asked grumpily" It's like, five thirty or something."

"Waiting for yourself and the Lady Emily," said Gandalf gravely. It wasn't exactly a reproof, but it felt like one. Now _that _was stupid, an uninvited guest, waking their patient hostess at five thirty, and making her feel silly that she prefers more sane hours, like….elvenish?

_And_ they looked hungry. Groan.

I ran down the hallway and flung Emily's door open with a bang. If I had to be awake, then EVERYONE has to be awake. Darn it! She already was, pacing back and forth, AND dressed.

"Hey Ms. Perfect, their awake," I said sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" asked Emily, looking confused.

"Never mind. Anyway, their hungry, and all I know how to make for breakfast is oatmeal and bread pudding."

"No bread pudding!" said Emily vehemently.

"Well, whatever, their still hungry, and I think I shall go….back…to….bed.." I gave an enormous yawn.

"No way, you're not going to leave me to do everything," she said. "You are really mean, y'know that?" I grumbled, following her back out to the kitchen. Emily began raiding the fridge, while I yanked my hair back into a braid.

"Why don't you just give them Cheerios or something," I said, reasonably enough.

"Are you kidding! That would be.. sacrilege!"

"Ok, ok, don't have a stroke. Oh, by the way, I'm sure they'll want to clean up.. Or wash up or polish up before eating, so someone will have to show how to use the sinks and stuff" I said, sneakily throwing a wrench into Emily's already half-formed plans.

She glared at me, as if aware of my evil scheme( Mwahahahahahahahahahahha). Then her face changed, and she smiled sweetly at me.

Uh-oh.

"Fine then, I'll do that and YOU make breakfast," she said, handing me a carton of eggs.

"But-I-that's not -" I stopped myself, and answered her smile. "Ok, I'll just have Sam help me," I said, thinking" HAHAHAHA, sister dear!"

So, muttering, she led the whole troop- with the exception of Sam- down the hallway to the bathroom. I turned to the stove, and set the eggs down, and was turning to get frying pan, when Sam held up one at my elbow.

"Wow! This thing is like, really famous!" I said, setting it on the stove like china. Sam looked confused. ' Look, I can explain later, just let me turn on the stove." I switched on the burner to lo, and grabbed the vegetable oil can.

"What's that?" inquired Sam, saying something for the first time.

"GreeeeeeaZe," I said in a weird voice, shaking the can, "Zis leetle can is greeeeeaze!"

Sam backed away a little, frightened either of me, or my switch to a German accent. I laughed, and gave the pan a liberal coating" Never mind me," I said cheerfully " I always was partially insane."

That didn't seem to reassure him much, but he seemed more at home when I handed him the egg carton. It was so much fun watching him cook( I did have to get him a stool) that I let him do all of it, while I set the table. (Note; there were some odd noises coming from down the hallway at that time. I have no idea what they meant, and only my darling sister would be able to do that for us. Hint ,hint.)

Then I sat down and watched him, hum-singing, for despite my ancient sixteen years, I have been known to do some fairly odd things. "Five little sausages in a PAN, one got hot and it went BAM, four little sausages in a PAN, one got hot and it went BAM!" I buzzed cheerfully.

I heard a polite cough behind me, and turned around. Watching me, his mouth twitching slightly was Legolas. I felt my face flame in embarrassment, and rushed by him to get some orange juice from the freezer.

Barbie's thoughts. "Woohoo genius girl! You just acted like a five year old in front of the coolest-nicest-most talented-ELF in the Fellowship. Never mind that he's the ONLY elf in the Fellowship! You still acted like a-a kid from la-la Barney land!"

End of thoughts.

All through breakfast too, I had the distinct impression that he was laughing at me. Silently, in his mind, but still laughing. Shudders.

Then after breakfast, Frodo helped me clear away the dishes while the rest gathered into for a council of sorts.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV.**

Barbie has a terrible habit of acting like a five year old sometimes and I was afraid to leave her alone with Sam. However I had worked myself into a corner and had the most embarrassing job to do now. How do you discreetly explain what a toilet is? So I simply said that it was a "chamber pot" for "when you had to go". I think they got it.

The worst moment came when Gimli tried to drink the mouth wash. He gagged and choked for five minutes straight, and I was sure the rest of the fellowship would have killed me if he had died. I showed him (Gimli) how the sink worked and he was fascinated and so I weaseled my way out of that one…..barely.

As we were eating Sam's delightful breakfast, I got a good look at each one of them. I want to tell you what they all looked like, because I am telling you now that both Tolkien and Peter Jackson got it wrong. Well, okay they each got part of it right.

**The Wizard: **He was tall and would probably have been taller than Aragorn if he wasn't stooped over so far. His hair was long and gray, a flat uninteresting color; and his beard was down passed his waist in length. I was annoyed by how his hair was always swinging into his eyes and thought of offering him a barrette. However I didn't, and the only thing that really bothered me was the smoking and long, long cane. It bumped into everything and we had already lost one lamp to it. He was quiet, wise, and always respectful. I never got the chance to get comfortable around him, because he seemed to look right through you and I disliked that the most. I had nothing to hide, but it didn't matter. At least he made Boromir leave us girls alone. By the way Sir Ian? His nose was long;( score one Peter Jackson!).

**The King (almost): **Aragorn was taller at least 6'7 and lean. I suppose that came from all the rangering( is that a word?) he did. He wasn't the greasy dirty guy that Peter Jackson made him. Granted, that he was not as clean as I would have liked but still not the butter ball that was Viggo Mortenson. But he had disappointingly tiny blue eyes! I had never seen tiny eyes until I met Aragorn, son of Arathorn. He carried himself with pride and dignity and a very LARGE sword hung from his hip. I don't think he ever put it down. He had a certain air of world-weariness, and at quiet moments he would stare off into the distance thinking, always thinking. All in all, very Kingly. Oh yeah and smoking ….Gag.

**The Ringbearer: **The words cute and adorable do not work here. Sorry girls but Frodo does not look like the perfect 'Lija Wood in any way, but his eyes. As huge as Aragorn's were tiny they bored holes through you. But his face was sad, depressed kind of sad. I noticed right away the hand creeping close to his chest every few minutes to be certain the ring was there. I hadn't seen it and I didn't want to, I knew if the Fellowship was real than that meant the ring had power of some kind and I didn't want to test it. He also looked like a guy in his late twenties not like an 18 year old. Anyway, hobbit feet are ugly and big and hairy and disgusting! 'Nuff said. He did however have the glossiest and most beautiful curly brown hair. I want to touch it but I would probably have my hand cut off by an over zealous protector. "CoughBoromirCough."

**The Man of Gondor : **He was broad shouldered( score one Tolkien) and muscular, but he was almost as tall as Aragorn. He was just a shade under 6'6, and another thing that Tolkien got wrong (yes, he can make mistakes!) was that he had red-blond hair (score two Peter Jackson) and brown eyes! I was kind of surprised that he had them, considering the fact that he was always told to have grey or green eyes. But in the end he had brown. I liked him a little but it took all the time we had together to get to the place where he trusted us. However we aren't at that point in the story yet. So he had no sense of trust of anyone but those in the Fellowship, and than not really with all of them; especially Aragorn. (Oh, and he didn't smoke! Go Boromir!)

**The Elf: **I don't know if any of you have ever seen an angel but I believe I have, and I think all angels most be elves. He was beautiful, there is no other way to say it. Tall, lean and more graceful than any prima ballerina; he was almost painful to look at. Because deep inside of you, you almost knew that you were seeing the best thing ever created, and would never be like it. No wonder elves don't fall in love with men, we are so unlovely that I don't blame them at all. His hair was blond, (score three for Peter Jackson) wheat blond and his hair, like the rest of him seemed to glow. That was the strangest thing about him, the fact that he glowed. And yet he was …..human, he had a sense of humor and there was a kindliness in his eyes that you could feel and almost touch. But don't misunderstand, I wouldn't dream of ever touching him. I was dead afraid of him. ( He also didn't smoke, Thank God!)

**The Jester: **The cutest little guy who ever walked the face of the earth. He has the most beguiling green eyes that I have seen in my life! And perfect copper blond curls ohhhhh how I loved those curls! Pippin was the most out going of the whole group and he was the first one to be friendly toward Barbie and I. Sure, Gandalf was respectful, and Aragorn polite, but not friendly. He was the older than we girls and so he sort of looked at us like sisters, so he teased us unmercifully! And we loved it! Pippin also had a bad smoking habit like the rest of them, it was hard to enforce the rule of smoking out doors, when he gave his puppy dog look. No wonder Diamond of Long Cleeve fell for the charmer, she never stood a chance against him!

**The Sidekick: **Gosh, I hate having to use that term in relation to Meriadoc Brandybuck ( I think that is such a cool name!) Next to Pippin He was the most lovable of all the hobbits, he was also taller than Pippin. He had blue eyes and frizzy yellow hair and quite a good sense of humor. Once we were comfortable with each other he opened up and told some of the funniest jokes I had ever heard. "What did one hobbit say to the other hobbit when he wanted a beg a drink of ale?" Pleased to MEAD you!" Okay, so maybe they weren't that funny but he was sweet: and since than I have ever defended his person fiercely. So Merry lovers I am on you side! He could also kick the backside of people much taller than himself and I wouldn't want to have had him for an enemy.

**The Dwarf: **Gimli, son of Gloin has, and always will dislike me. We never hit it off right, and I didn't have Legolas's elven charm to change his mind. He thought of us girls as unnecessary evils, and would have been glad if we had never been born. We couldn't fight, or defend ourselves in anyway, shape or form. And since we were both dark in hair and eye color, we weren't even pretty. He was outraged like "coughPippincough" about having to smoke out doors. I tried to explain that we didn't smoke, and how our Mom would kill us if the smell got into the furniture. It didn't seem to make much difference to him, he asked if mom made our Father and brothers smoke outside? When we told him that neither our father or our brothers smoked he simply refused to believe us. I guess he thought that everyone (who was male) smoked and if you didn't you were a sissy. He didn't say that but I could tell that's what he meant. And Peter Jackson totally had him pegged as to looks and the only thing that came a shock was the fact that he was very short. He was only about a foot taller than the hobbits.

**The Cook: **Samwise Gamgee is and always will the be the ideal hobbit in my eyes. He was a faithful caring and tender. Ladies, we all missed the perfect man when he married Rosie Cotton. He tirelessly watched out for Frodo and was unfailingly gentle and understanding. Yes, he was a bit chunky, but he was sincere, and in this day and age that means so much. He never said what he didn't mean: and if he did say something unfeeling he would almost always come and ask pardon later. He had tender grey eyes and a shy, hesitant smile that warmed your heart to see. He was perfect. He was also the best cook, I will carry his cooking as a standard for food all the rest of my life.

There I have finally cleared that off the table, sorry that it got so long but I want you to know what they were really like. Believe not or not, I know it's true.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Barbie's POV**

Frodo had seemed pretty wary of me at first, so I was pleased when he actually talked to me while we cleaned up the kitchen. He'd ask " What's this?" while pointing at the sink/dishwasher/fan/coffeemaker/microwave/stove/lights/CD player-well, you get the idea.

I am somewhat afraid that in my distracted state of mind that I told him that CD players cast spells on you, microwaves were a type of cauldron and that the stove was for cooking annoying hobbits. I don't think he took me seriously. Nobody listens to me.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

The rest of the Fellowship members are gathering in the living room for a super totally not a secret council meeting. I can vaguely hear Barbara threatening Frodo, I think she said she was going to cook him? It would never happen, Sam would kill her if she tried anything.

Back to the not-secret-council, Gandalf again took center stage in the brown recliner and the rest of us just took whatever seat we could find. I sat on the couch next to the friendly (by now) Pippin.

Gandalf began with " We must all put it to our minds to find a way back to our own time. No doubt Sauron has used his power to bring us here where we have no allies at all. From what Lady Emily has said elves have all left these shores now, and all mankind believes us to be only a fable. I believe that if he can, he will try to take the ring from us at this time and without mercy to any in his path."

"Do you mean he might have sent orcs and the Nazgul to our time also? They could be running around now killing people?" I asked. It was a horrible thought, how would the government deal with real honest to goodness monsters?

Gandalf looked tried and said "I fear so. We must ever be on our guard against a possible attack. But I see that this house offers little shelter from them. I have endeavored to contact the Lady of the Golden Wood but I cannot reach her. I fear we are lost to the world as we know it."

His words fell like a heavy cloud of depression on the whole company, and even though I was home and safe I felt it too.

Aragorn stood and walked to the windows and carefully scanned the street and yard for any sign of an enemy. I could see the wheels turning in his mind and I wondered if he was thinking about the fact that he would never see Arwen again.

"But what about the Ring?" I asked "I mean, if its here than Sauron can't use it to ruin Middle Earth right?" I searched their faces and Gandalf who looked dejected. "Right?" I asked again.

"Do you think that the Ring has no power now?" He asked " In your time when you have such power to dominant and destroy would he be any different?"

"I never thought about it that way" I said.

Fordo burst out with "Why can't we use the Ring to get back to Middle Earth, Gandalf? Surely we would be able to use it this once for the good of all free folk!"

"No Frodo, don't believe it! That could be just what he is waiting for us to do. It may be the way in which he will find us." this from a till now quiet Aragorn.

Boromir gave a quiet snort that this, and I remembered with a jolt that he would betray them in time. Was the Ring even now calling to him? (shudders)

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Barbie's POV**

I am normally a cheerful, optimistic person, and all this talk of doomsdays and end of the worlds past and present was an instant soberer. I was on the couch with Gimli and Legolas during that time, and when Gandalf said "the elves have all left these shores" Legolas got this _look_ in his eyes, like he couldn't believe what he was hear hearing.

Even Gimli looked serious, I had already informed him that dwarves were only considered humans with a genetic disorder. The hobbits had each other, Boromir and Aragorn were human, and Gandalf-well, he was Gandalf. That left the elf and dwarf alone, and when you're alone, differences of height or race don't seem to matter much. Now don't get me wrong, they sure weren't "Oh hail fellow well met." but I think it was at that time that they ceased to be total enemies.

When everyone else had talked themselves out at this super-non-secret council( funny how it resembled Elrond's) I thought it an appropriate moment to ask a question (ominous music begins to play).

"Ok, if we can't use the Ring, contact Galadrial, or anything, what are we supposed to do?" Everyone looked blank for a moment and I muttered "Well, well, looks like your heroes aren't too great at answering their own questions." I thought I had said this quietly, but Legolas glanced my way. (Drat that elven hearing!)

I turned to Emily, trying to avoid blushing( ARGH) and asked "You have any ideas on what to do with them?" Emily teeheed to herself and than said, with a sneaky smile " I should have them measured for a new suit of clothes."

"Can we take them to Wal-Mart?" I understood perfectly her answer, Dickens always provides one with something to say. "We definitely couldn't take Gandalf, Gimli or Legolas with us. The hobbits might fit some of the boys clothes."

"What's a… Wal-Mart?" inquired Merry, looking interested. " A store, you can buy all kinds of things there," I explained, this could be fun.

"No one is going anywhere." said Gandalf firmly. Thanks, Fashion Wizard of the Year, what would you like to wear? Grey, gray or gray? Maybe some off white?( Note. This was said in head. Learned lesson already.)

"What do we do now?" I asked, for lack of anything else to say.

**Portrait**

"Now, you take this thing-here-and then-pull it like this." Emily was trying to show Aragorn how to start a lawn mower. It wasn't going too well.

Sam was tending our neglected flowers and the rest of the hobbits were weeding. Legolas and Gimli were taking turns string trimming, the latter swearing volubly the whole time.

I actually can't remember what Gandalf was doing at the time. We w_ere_ told something's like that would happen. But I'm getting ahead of the story.

I was myself inside, making lemonade. At least, I was supposed to be, I was actually watching Legolas through the window. Then he looked up and SAW me! He smiled, and I ducked behind the pitcher. Every time I had an encounter with him I ended up blushing. I also felt like an idiot.

Even idiots can make lunch though, and I called the guys inside when it was ready. No peanut butter. Definitely not peanut butter.

We were only about halfway through, when an odd shadow seemed to cover the sun. And then we heard it. The most terrifying sound known to mankind. The scream of a Nazgul, hunting it's prey.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Authors Note's: **"Hello all you loyal fans! I…..wait just a second! Where are all the loyal fans?"

**Winkle: **"It would appear that we have none, Mr. Snodgrass sir."

**Snodgrass: **"None at all? Well, we'll have to do something about that, now won't we? Like a cliffhanger! Mwhahahahahah! I have always wanted to say that!"

**Winkle: **"You're a sadistic fellow Mr. Snodgrass sir"

Snodgrass: "Oh shut up!"


	4. Nazgul and Life's Grace

**Disclaimer: Everything we write about is the truth, however we own none of it. Darn it!**

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Chapter 4**

**Nazgul and Life's Grace**

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Barbie's POV**

We all froze for a second, then everything happened _fast_. The screams just kept getting louder, and Frodo had already slumped into that odd, half conscious state. The guys had grabbed all their weapons, and were stationed at the doors and windows.

I thought" This is really insane. We're never going to hold the fort in this house." Apparently Boromir was thinking the same thing, because he turned to Emily and I, holding Frodo in his arms.

"Is there anywhere I can take him?" he asked, half shouting over the screams. The Nazgul were getting very, _very_ close. "Uh, yeah, but you guys are going to have to cover our backs," I said hastily, I had an idea.

It was risky, but it could work. "Follow me," I said, shoving open the sliding back door. I could hear Emily shouting something, but I couldn't stop. Speed was essential.

As we ran through the back yard, we had to duck our way through the crowds of crows that were whirling and diving through the air like flies. I did not look back. I had to trust the others to stall them long enough for us to hide.

I lead the way between our neighbors fences, and lost the crows by suddenly turning into someone's yard. The oddest thing was, was that no one was around. The whole neighborhood seemed empty, deserted. So, I tried their back door, also unlocked. I dashed through the house to the front door, and we were on the next street.

I was heading for the woods, and now we were only separated by a large field and the creek. "Just a little bit further," I told myself, my breath was coming in hot, painful jerks.

"Where are we going?" called Boromir as we crossed the field.

"Just follow me ok," I gasped, we were _so close_.

Then we reached the creek, and I had to skid to a halt. Our normally placid little creek was now a roaring torrent, tearing its way down its banks. Something was terribly wrong, and I had led Boromir to a dead end.

He turned to me, and slung Frodo onto his shoulders. "We can cross," he said "Look!"

My eyes widened as I realized what he was about to do. A thin, sagging wire was stretched from our side of the bank to the other, the ends embedded in two trees. Without further hesitation, Boromir grabbed onto it, slowly making his way across.

I took a deep breath. "I can do this." I thought, and swung onto it. The wire dug painfully into my hands, and it was all I could do not to look down. When I reached the other bank, Boromir had to give me a hand up, and we landed in a breathless heap. "Thanks." was all I could say before we had to continue. I was going to take them to our kid's fort in the woods, not as protection (after all, it wasn't exactly a walled fortress) just to hide in.

We ran down the path that led to it, and a bat out of hell had nothing on us. You see, we had heard the Nazgul again, and it was much closer, tracking us down like animals.

The fort wasn't much further, just a bend in the trail, and a hard run from there. I could almost see it, and was beginning to hope we might actually survive, when we heard a terrifying scream directly behind us. I turned, and froze. It was the Witch-King himself, on a enormous Fell Beast.

"_Oh no!"_ I had to distract him! "Boromir," I whispered "Keep going down the path. You'll find a hiding place just off the side of the path. I'll try and distract him!"

He hesitated and I said fiercely "You can come back for me later. He's more important!"

I turned back to the Witch-King, hoping that Boromir would listen for once. "Hi!" I said pleasantly" Lovely day isn't it?"

The Witch-King ignored me, and for one awful moment, I thought he was just going to take off after Frodo. I had to stop him!

"Hey, where are you going in such a hurry? Didn't you know there's a speed limit?" I said in a pert manner.

The Witch-King turned to me, and I swallowed. This was the real thing, and Peter Jackson hadn't caught half of the real evil of a Nazgul, the suffocating atmosphere it carries with it. Nonetheless, I said to myself "This is just a movie, and the camera men are just around the corner. Yeah, right."

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

I froze where I was standing when the scream filled the air. My worst fear had come true, they really were here and that meant they could kill us. I was called out of my shock by a cry of pain from Frodo, he lay holding his shoulder and crying.

Boromir ran over and scooped him up, as the rest of the Fellowship snapped into Battle mode. Legolas was scanning the sky and Aragorn pulled out the Sword of the King. At that moment he looked every inch the king. Gandalf whipped out his sword and his staff came into play.

I grabbed the nearest thing that could be used as a weapon a large kitchen knife and the hedge clippers. I felt stupid, but not when the Nazgul came flying over head. Huge, black serpentine creatures blocked the sun and my heart turned to water.

They screamed again and I thought my ear drums were going to pop, they landed on the roof of our neighbors house and than I saw _them._

Over ten feet in height and clad in ragged black were the unloving and undead kings of men. They began surrounding us daggers and swords in plain view. My first thought wasn't of Frodo, but my sister.

I looked around just in time to see her run away with Boromir and Frodo in tow. I didn't know what she thought she was doing and tried to call her back, she didn't hear me.

Than they struck at us, and for the next few seconds we were busy holding them off. All I could do was hack at them, and I don't think I ever made connect. I could see Aragorn out of the corner of my eye and all around was the sound of metal on metal.

I heard Gandalf and Gimli shouting at the creatures and Legolas, he was calling on the Valar for strength. Every time he said one of their names the Nuzgul would wheel away as if in fear.

I fought with the hobbits and we were doing pretty well, until I was flung against the house by a blow from one the nine. I fell down in shock and was too dazed to see for a minute. When my vision cleared I saw that the Nuzgul were leaving, they were heading toward the woods!

I scrambled to my feet and called after the Fellowship who were ready to fellow the creatures.

"Wait, I have an idea!"

00000

We reached the stream and Legolas ran across the wire without a thought. I watched as Aragon and Gandalf threw the hobbits across to the waiting arms of the elf. Gimli was already halfway across on the wire and than Gandalf jumped across himself.

I looked up at Aragorn and nodded, he grabbed me under my arms and with a hop, skip and jump I was flung across the stream and was caught by Legolas.

I was on my own for the time being and leaving the rest of the group went forward until I was the Witch-King he had just cornered my sister against a tree.

"_Where isss the ring?"_ it hissed.

"I'd rather die than tell you anything scumbag!" she yelled back.

"_Ssso be it"_

And before my very eyes he stabbed her plunging his blade deep into her side. I saw her eyes go wide, and over flow with tears.

I had to act now!

"Hey jerk. Mister I-wish-I-had-the-ring, look what I have!" I called holding out a band gold wedding band on a silver chain. You'd better come get it before I put it onnn!" I tried to sound brave, but I don't think it was working.

The Witch-King turned from my sister freeing his sword with a sickening twist and she slumped to the ground. He faced me and I saw (or rather didn't see) where his face should have been.

He stalked forward and said "_ Do you think you can taunt the Nuzgul and survive? Give us the ring and I may let you live."_

"I'm not that dumb" I said "You'll have to come and get the ring yourself."

I backed away as fast as I could, and the Witch-King followed like a lamb, perfect! We reached the clearing, and I turned: and saw yes, there he was right behind me. I felt his steel clad fingers close around my throat and pulled the ring out of my hand. He saw that is was a fake and lifting me off the ground, he said "_Foolissssh maid, now you will die. And sslowly."_

I was blacking out because of the lack of oxygen, than the Fellowship burst out of hiding and Gandalf came forward.

"Go back to the hell from which you came, you have no power over a daughter of the Edain. I command you go!"

He thrust his staff into the air, and a blinding light shone forth. The Witch-King screamed and disappeared! I hit the ground hard but was up in a second and ran to Barbara. Her skin was a deadly shade of white tinged with green.

"Barb! Barb are you okay?" I cried as I shook her limp body. No blood flowed from her side, and I knew that was very bad.

I was shoved aside by Gandalf who quickly examined her, his face was grave when he turned to me. "We must get her back to the house immediately, we have maybe a few hours to save her."

I watched as Legolas tenderly picked her up, while Boromir and Frodo came out of hiding. The look on their faces was horrible when they saw Barbie's limp form. We nearly ran back and crossed the now quiet trickling creek.

Before I knew it, we were home and we laid Barbie on the bed in my parents room. Gandalf cleared us all out for a time to wok on her without me crying over her. I wished Lord Elrond was here, could he (Gandalf) do anything to save her?

I went about seeing to the others and helping bind up any wounds they had. The only serious hurt were Boromir's hands. They were deeply cut by the wire and were stiff with dried blood and mud. I can still see him sitting there: head bowed, and shoulders slumped looking at his hands, and not seeing them.

I can see Frodo holding on to his own shoulder and whispering to Sam "It's all my fault if she dies, Sam. All my fault!"

I went to Boromir and said "My Lord let me tend to your hands before infection sets in. I am no healer, but I can use Band-aids" To my surprise he let me, and I as gently as I could washed away the dirt and mud from the gashes. I applied some antibacterial cream to the cuts, and bound them up with gaze.

"Thank my lady" he said looking at me for the first time without hate.

"You're welcome." I said and turned to go. He caught my hand and said " that was a brave thing you did, you could have been killed."

"I did nothing, and if Barbie dies I will wish that I had been too." I replied.

As I finished Gandalf came out of my parents room and sat looking at the company. I was afraid to ask him how Barbie was, I didn't want to hear that Barbie was dead or on her way to becoming a wraith.

He spoke slowly and sorrowfully " I have tried everything I know and nothing is working. She is fading so fast that I fear we are losing her"

"Do you mean that the wee lassie is going to die?" asked Gimli choking a little on his words.

"I am afraid so." Gandalf returned and than stood and slammed his staff into the floor with a crash that shook the whole house "Useless wizard " he mumbled.

I sat thinking and saying to myself " Barbie's dieing, and I can't do anything about it!"

Than Legolas came forward and pulled a thin golden chain out of his tunic, at the end hung a ring set with an opal. The light caught it and it showed shades of sky blue, clear green and sun orange.

He held it out to Gandalf and said "I beg you to use it if it can save her life."

I heard a soft gasp from Aragorn. As he accepted it, Gandalf asked " Are you sure?"

Legolas nodded and seemed to glow a little brighter as the ring and chain passed from his hand to Gandalf's. "Come with me than Prince, and you also Lady Emily." said Gandalf. And with a nod to Aragorn, he lead the way down the hallway.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Barbie's POV**

At first, all I could think was "I can't breath. I can't breath."

The pain seemed to radiate through my body like an electric shock, and it did not subside, as pain usually does, but only increased in its agony. Worse still, was the evil presence that seemed intent on taking over my very soul.

I fought that presence as I have fought nothing before, but the pain numbed my mind and a dark mist seemed to be smothering me. I was aware, vaguely, that someone was trying to reach me, but I could not reach the hand that was stretched out to me. Slowly, I could feel myself slipping away, further into that cloud.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Gandalf's POV**

I looked down at the frail form of the girl and saw that she had mere minutes left. I lifted her head and placed the chain around her neck. As the ring settled near her heart some of the green tinge to her face faded a little. That was a good sign, but it would not save her. Legolas knelt on her right and clasped her cold hand in his own, I directed her sister to do the same with her left.

I stood at the foot of the bed and knelt myself, rising my staff as I did so. I than prayed with all my heart and told the rest to do the same. I could only hope that Legolas's sacrifice would not be in vain, and that some of the elves presence would still be remembered in the earth.

I heard Lady Emily's voice choking over tears and she prayed " Oh God ! Please don't let Barbie die! Please!"

"Oh Illuvatar, look down and see us and hear my plea! See you dear daughter, how she has been harmed to save your children. Do not allow her to be pulled from the sun of your presence by the forces of evil. I give her the Grace you have given me and ask that you show mercy on her" Legolas prayed tears streamed down his fair face.

I raised my hands and added my own prays to theirs, and as I watched them I saw a light begin to shine from the ring. It spread from the ring to enveloped the tiny frame of the girl.

It soon grew, until Legolas and Lady Emily were engulfed by it also. Than the light grew stronger until I was unable to look on them any longer. I bowed my head as the others did.

And at that moment I heard a gentle voice say _"Gandalf, long have we sought to find you. Worry no longer you prays are heard for more than you requested_. _Fear not, for child hall live for the glory and help of all."_

I trembled to hear this said, and yet it soothed away the anxiety in my soul and I raised my eyes to see the light diminished and pass away. It was not all gone, however and it lingered on the three that were holding each other. I also saw that the faint blush had risen in the girl's cheek, and the green was gone for her skin. Her breathing was easy and free and the shadow lifted from her brow.

"Rise children and see the salvation of the Valar, and the mercy they have shown" I said. They looked up and saw it, Lady Emily collapsed onto the bed and hugged her sister and than kissed the elf's pale hand again and again.

"Thank you! Thank you, how can I ever let you know what this means to me?" she cried softly. He merely smoothed her tears away and said " It was the payment of a debt we all owned her, for her bravery. I did nothing that another might have done."

I shook my head at this but said nothing. I knew that what he did was a noble and costly action, I knew he would not regret it. I saw that Lady Emily was sensible of it also and she kissed his hand once more and released him.

"I'll go and tell the others" she said. I nodded and smiled at her and she returned it. I had never seen her smile and it was a lovely sight. "Go than and be joyful child"

I heard a faint stir as Lady Emily left and saw that Lady Barbara ever now was awaking from sleep.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Authors Note: **Winkle walks in to Snodgrass's office with two papers in his hand.

**Winkle : **Mr. Snodgrass Sir, I have some good news! We have two reviews and both are positive. They like the story we're publishing!"

**Snodgrass : **"Of course, I knew they would like it. We only had to give them a little time. But we will continue to reel them in as the chapters get more and more tense. I love being a Publisher!"

**Winkle : **"Indeed sir, I couldn't agree with you more."


	5. Mifsnugwinker and Not again!

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

**Chapter Five**

**Mifsnugwinker and Not again!**

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

**Emily's POV **

The next morning the thing that woke me up was the sun peeping in through the blinds. I groaned and buried my face deeper into my pillow. I have never been so sore in my whole life! That slam against the house had done nothing to help it either.

I rolled myself stiffly to a sitting position and dragged my hair out of my eyes. My hair was my one middle earthly beauty, it was long, past my bottom and thick. However, like I said, my one and only middle earth beauty, because I was at least 40 pounds over weight.

Sure I had tried losing weight and that was the reason I was only 40 pounds over weight instead of 60. Mine was a losing battle, or so it would seem. I crawled across to my closet and pulled something out to wear. I had to get up now because I wasn't one of those people that could simply roll over and go back to sleep. I had a guilty conscience if I did.

So I pulled my pj's off and began to dress. As I did so I caught sight of my back in the mirror, it was one big blue mass of bruises! No wonder it hurt like the dickens to move anywhere! I struggled manfully into my clothes and padded out to the kitchen to find a brush.

The kitchen was neat and clean, but I could tell the guys had already eaten and were outside. I peaked out the window and saw them all out in the yard, Boromir was teaching the hobbits more sword techniques and Legolas bow skills. Aragorn was cleaning his sword and Gimli was giving Legolas. . .er. . .helpful? comments on how to fire a bow.

I wandered back to my room and cast a glance down the hall toward the room Barbie was in. through a crack in the door I saw Gandalf snoozing away on a chair near the bed. Barb was curled up in a tight little bundle, her left hand resting lightly on her side and the other clasping the shining ring to her chest.

Well, she'll be alright for now. I braided my hair up and away from my face, it wouldn't do to have it always getting in the way. I then mooched about the kitchen and dug up some breakfast for Gandalf, Barbie, and myself. Sounds of the weapon practice were still coming from outside so I didn't bother them. I carried the tray down the hall and coughed loudly to wake them both up.

When I came in I found Barbie sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Good morning Dearest" I sang as I settled the tray across her lap.

She answered with something like "Mifsnugwinker"

"I'll take that as 'good morning to you too, Miss Perfect.' I said as I plopped on the edge of the bed.

Gandalf was still asleep and merely snorted once or twice and went back to snoring away.

"Boy, I feel like I was run over by a truck." Barbie said after a few sips of hot chocolate.

"Well, no, instead you were almost killed by a dude in serious need of a life." I answered jokingly. "You almost copped it that time Barb, it's a good thing you have 'No fears' like you used to say."

"I was only three at the time Em." She grumbled.

"Yeah, but it sure worked for you yesterday. I wasn't so brave, I just kind of hacked uselessly at them and lured ol' witchy away from you. I was so scared I sure as heck didn't feel brave or 'without fears!'"

She looked at the necklace and said "I was terrified, I thought that we would all be killed, or most of us, but I just didn't ever think it would-be…you know, like this."

I reached out and touched the ring and it warmed at my touch, it was as if it knew when you held it. I pulled my hand away and asked her, "Do you know what that is?"

She rolled her eyes (not too sick to be annoyed it would seem) and replied "I'd be pretty stupid if I didn't if I didn't! I mean, Hello? It's not everyday that you see the symbol of an elf's life Grace. Or that you find it hanging around your neck."

I glanced over at the sleeping wizard and whispered "Gandalf couldn't have saved you without it you know. He was ready to give up, do you realize that if Legolas hadn't helped, we might have had to kill you so you wouldn't become a wraith?"

She shivered at the thought and clasped the ring against her again. I encouraged her to eat and we sat in silence for a while, just thinking about what might have happened.

Suddenly Gandalf gave a monstrous snort and coughed and woke up with a start. "What! Oh good morning Ladies, I hope you slept well?"

"Fine thanks," I said and moved to pour him some cocoa.

"Lady Barbara, I trust you are feeling much better now?" he patted her gently.

She nodded and unconsciously touched the ring on her neck again. Gandalf noticed and smiled quietly. "Yes, he gave it to save you, quite willingly and you have him to thank more than myself. I had done everything and still I needed the aid of another."

Barbie asked "Will it hurt him in anyway to have given it to me? I mean, he wouldn't die suddenly because I have it?" "No, no, no, child rest your heart at that, he is and always will be an immortal creature. The ring is merely a of that immortality, it holds the power of the Grace that causes it and that is what helped bring you back to us.

"Although I have a feeling we have awakened more in the world around us by using it"

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

**Barbie's POV **

When I said I felt like I had been run over by a truck, that was the understatement of the century. Try drowning a girl, wringing her dry, making her run ten miles, lift weights for a few hours and THEN running her over with a truck if you want to be more accurate. But other than that, I felt just great

"I think I am sensing a spirit of sarcasm in the room Councilor Troy."

I am not easily scared, but when Gandalf (good ol' doomsday boy) said that last, cheerful phrase before breaking his fast with a healthy appetite, I couldn't repress a shudder. You do not come away from a Nazgul blade with just a bad headache and a fear of screaming guys in black.

It's more like, you kind of see things with the thought "Could bad headaches and screaming guys in black have any connection with this?" No, I'm kidding, you really do see things in a different light.

"Like what?" I asked, stretching, and then stopping mid stretch as my side throbbed dully in protest. Stupid side.

Gandalf just smiled enigmatically, with a classic "I'll explain later my dear, you must preserve your strength" sort of look, straight from the movies. Go you, Sir Ian! It still was really annoying for him to say things like that and then not explain. Gragh.

"Well, where are the others?" I asked Emily, "Shortcutting? Oliphant hopping?"

"Shhh," hissed Emily, glancing at Gandalf, who was looking interested. "No, they're all outside teaching the hobbits which side of the sword is the sharp one, and no, you do not fire arrows at random." said Emily, entering into a joking mood.

"This I have to see." I said, setting down my cup and pushing back my blankets. Gandalf gave me another "look" and would have said something, but his mouth was full.

"I'll be just fine." I said, tugging at the snarls in my hair with a brush that Emily handed my.

Gandalf still looked doubtful, and I added quickly "Oh, and would you mind leaving? I kind of need to get dressed."

He looked suspicious, as if guessing at my ruse, but he left. "Phew. Just barely managed it that time." I said, sighing with relief, and pulled my hair back in a sort of knot thing at the back.

Emily politely turned around while I slipped into a dress, a loose floral affair that didn't require tugging or pulling to get on. Walking didn't hurt, just stretching. The house was absolutely quiet, you could hear your own footsteps. That was positively eerie and I was glad to get outside.

"Hail chaps well met!" Said Emily cheerfully, as we both settled ourselves on the porch to watch the guys practice. Well, most of them were. Legolas was trying to rescue his bow from Merry, who was fascinated with by the sound the string made when you pulled at it. (Thwathung, thwathung, thwathung.)

"Good morning." returned Boromir, actually smiling (gasp)! He was practicing with Pippin, and was easily warding off his attacks, even when he wasn't looking. The hobbit was obviously in need of some help. Heeheehee.

"Hey Boromir! Quick look behind you!" I called out, pointing at nothing behind him. He looked, but the trouble was, so did Pippin. Didn't work. Darn.

"What?" said Boromir, turning back to us. I couldn't resist laughing, and Emily shook her head at me.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw some, uh, eagles, yeah, eagles behind you." I said, hastily inventing an excuse as Boromir stared at me, arms folded over his chest.

"Eagles? You thought you saw-eagles-behind me?" he said, raising one eyebrow in a spookily Spock like manner.

"Barb, look a cave troll!" Emily suddenly grabbed onto my arm, and half shouted the words. This time we all looked.

All except two people who were both laughing very hard. "Haha, I didn't think you would fall for-heehee-that one," gasped Emily, wiping her eyes.

Boromir was laughing so hard he couldn't even say anything, sitting next to us on the porch. Finally, he managed "You should have seen the-oh Valar help me-looks on your faces! Good job Emily," he said, giving her a friendly slap on the back.

"OW!" Emily jerked away, bending over a little.

"Em, what is it?" I asked, worried.

"You hit a-ow-big bruise-on my back," said Emily between clenched teeth.

"Now Boromir, look what you did! I can't believe a big man like you would do a thing like that!" I scolded.

His reaction was truly amazing. He actually seemed to wilt under my words, and Boromir is NOT a flower.

"I am very sorry, my lady, I had no idea that-please, forgive me." he apologized, looking positively stricken.

"That's fine-I'm fine, Boromir don't worry-ow- about it." said Emily, straightening up and then grimacing slightly.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll be fine." I added. I had no idea he would react like that.

"No, no, I'm sure I did something. I'll ask Aragorn to look at it," said Boromir, jumping up, and again looking at Emily with a very guilty expression.

"Wow! Did he actually say that he would ask Aragorn something? Now I call THAT devotion!" I said as soon as he was out of earshot.

"Don't be silly Barb, he's just being nice," said Emily, but she looked rather pleased.

Boromir returned with Aragorn in tow, who was now in "Here I come to save the day……..AGAIN!" mode.

He sat next to Emily, and just barely touched a few places on her back, asking her "Does this hurt?" just like any regular doctor.

"Yes, right-there!" Emily said, wincing a little, even though he was obviously trying to be gentle.

"And Boromir hit you there?" Aragorn asked incredulously, looking at the Gondorian man in question.

"It was an accident-I didn't know that-I'm terribly sorry about it." said Boromir, turning a dark shade of pink.

"Well, I am going to have to attend to it, so you can help her into the house." instructed Aragorn, looking more stern than incredulous now.

"Of course, of course." Boromir was meek as a lamb, and followed Aragorn into the house with Emily on his arm. "What on Arda did you tell him?" asked Legolas, having finally retrieved his bow.

"Oh, I just told him that eagles don't live around here." I said airily.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

**Emily's POV **

I was not going to let Aragorn look at my back, no way! I mean, Hello! Barbara wasn't any help either, she was all for making the situation as embarrassing as possible.

"Here you can use my room for the examination, and I'll be the nurse." she offered wickedly.

Aragorn thought this was all peachy and Barbara shoved me into the room with an evil wink. I stood there looking at Aragorn in total embarrassment until I noticed the mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

He laid an ear against the door and heard Barbara's sniggers and the hobbits' light laughter. Boromir was trying to shush them, but it wasn't working. Aragorn turned to me and asked "Do you have something…uh…light and thin that you could wear?"

"Yeah, just give me a second." Puzzled, I went to the closet and found a thin sheer kind of blouse that I always wore under a jumper or vest because of how see-through it was.

I pulled it on while Aragorn turned his back. Then he went ahead with examining my back as gently as possible, however, he told me to yell every time I felt any pain. This would make everyone feel worse and think something was really wrong with me. So I did, and made and made it seem as real as possible, not all of it was acting though because my back hurt!

But slowly it ceased to throb and it didn't smart every time he touched it. All in all, I would rather have had a sore back because I felt terribly awkward having a man of his age touching my back. It was not that I didn't trust Aragorn to be anything but a gentleman, however, I have always been a private and modest person. I believe the popular term is "prude".

Anyway, we went out to find the hobbits looking worried and Boromir looking as if he would go throw himself off a cliff. "Are you alright Lady Emily?" inquired Merry, taking my hand.

"Sure, it wasn't so bad really. I am glad it's over though." I cast a murderous look at Barbie.

We went to the living room just in time to hear Gimli say: "Stupid girls, always getting themselves hurt and then whining about it! Mind you I think the little one is a brave lass and no mistake, but she's too thin. At least the older one has a good figure, real meat on her bones!"

I could have died right there, to be admired is one thing. But to hear yourself as having "real meat" on your bones is the worst! Merry and Pippin were dieing to keep from laughing and the rest were just as bad.

Throwing my head into the air, I sailed into the room regally and said, "Why thank you Master Gimli, that's the nicest thing you have ever said to me. You're not so bad yourself." "In a super-red-hairier-than-thou sort of way" I added silently.

I was pleased with the effect, he turned a funny purple and spluttered, "Well, I…er…thank you my Lady…I hope you're feeling better?"

"Much better thank you and your compliment just made my day."

We all went into the kitchen and threw lunch together with the food we had left, which wasn't much considering how much the Fellowship ate. I knew we would have to go shopping that night and replenish the pantry. I decided that I would take Pippin and Sam with me to the store because they would know what everyone liked the best.

Boromir rather annoyingly insisted that he come with us so I wouldn't have to carry anything. I was secretly flattered, but I wasn't about to admit it. I mean, I had never had a boyfriend and I wasn't up to date on how to deal with the attention.

So off we went and the hobbits loved the car asking a million questions about it, and never letting the Man of GONDOR get a word in edgeways. I let Sam push the cart and made Pippin stick close to Boromir while I went from aisle to aisle picking up the little things we needed.

Then I gave Sam free reign to choose anything he saw that the rest of the group would like. "Uhm, Lady Emily? Why is everyone looking at us? Is there something wrong?" this from a smiling Pippin, he was attracting a lot of curious looks, as were the other two.

"No Pip, it's just that people aren't used to seeing little hobbits in the grocery store shopping with a man dressed like a knight and a girl of twenty."

"Do all the women of this time insist on dressing in such an immodest fashion?" asked Boromir looking at some girls in mini-skirts and barely-there-tube-tops. They were flirting back in the most disgusting manner!

"I'm afraid so, see these days girls go around like that all the time and no one cares."

"But you and your sister do not dress that way."

"No, because Mom and Dad raised us to have more respect for ourselves and the men around us than to show off everything we have. I hope you don't have to see any more of that than you have to." I apologized.

As we went by, he stared straight ahead and ignored the girls who looked ready to do head stands to get his attention. I stuck my tongue out at them as we passed them and heard one of them say "What a jerk!" And then another one capped it off with the comment of "He's probably gay anyhow."

Needless to say, that made my blood boil, but what was I supposed to do? I couldn't just go up and say no, he wasn't. I shrugged it off glad that he didn't know what they were talking about. They weren't worth the trouble.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

**Merry's POV **

After watching the others go off in that cart-or whatever it was-I was feeling rather bored. Boromir was gone and so I couldn't practice sword fighting, and since that elf's bow was bigger than me, I couldn't really do that either.

Gandalf was in the living room reading something called "The Rise And Fall Of The Roman Empire." Definitely a wizard thing.

"Gandalf, is there anything for me to do?" I asked, looking over his shoulder, and deciding that whoever Julius Caesar was, he had a very bad nose,--- He--Gandalf, not Julius Caesar-just glared at me.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you to read the invisible 'Do Not Disturb' sign hung around every reader's neck?" Barbara had suddenly come into the room.

"The what?" I asked, confused. She was always using the oddest expressions. "All readers have one, When they pick up a good book-poof-there it is." she answered, sitting on the couch. She had a small box in her hand, and slid off the top.

"Hey Merry, you want to see something?" she said, picking up something in her hands.

She was looking through a collection of jewelry, a small ring with a bluish stone set in the center, another ring with a white stone in it and some other things. "I bet Gimli would love to see these," she said, and handed me the box.

Then she jumped up to get him-and then stopped. She just stood there, one hand slightly forward, frozen in movement. "Barbara?" I said, then stopped. Her face was utterly blank, and she seemed to be staring at nothing on the opposite wall. "Gandalf, something's wrong with Barbara, she's just-oh dear-look!"

Just as Gandalf finally looked up from his book, she slumped to the floor with a soft thump, her eyes still wide open and unseeing.

"Gandalf I-what in the!" Frodo had come into the room, and broke off abruptly as he saw Barbara lying on the floor.

"Here, you can help us-lift her onto the couch," said Gandalf. She was completely limp, as if she wasn't even there.

"What is it? I mean, what is happening?" asked Frodo, looking incredibly worried.

"I was afraid something like this would happen- because of the incident yesterday. I think we should just-leave her alone," explained Gandalf, unconsciously brushing some hair out of his eyes.

"So it's because of the Nazgul when-I was-when she was alone?" said Frodo, looking at Gandalf with a very guilty look.

"Frodo, it wasn't your fault, there was nothing else to be done." I said firmly. He shouldn't be blaming himself for this. I heard something outside, and looked out the window. The others were back.

"I'll go tell them before they come in, I do not think it would be good for Lady Emily to come in and see her sister in a faint on the couch," said Gandalf with a slightly rueful expression.

"Alright, I'll-tell the others. Frodo, why don't you stay with her?" I said.

"Yes of course" said Frodo, sitting on the edge of the couch. I entered the room where Aragorn and the others were, just in time to hear Gimli sing something about ale, and not stopping until the sun went down and the sun came up. I felt rather awkward.

How was I supposed to tell them about Barbara? "I say chaps, Lady Barbara just hit the carpet out there in the living room" didn't seem respectful. This was serious.

"Uh, Barbara just-fainted in the living room," I said.

"Not again!" was the first thing Gimli said. Legolas just glared at him.

"Oh yes, Gimli, I'm sure she did it on purpose to interrupt your song," he said, and he brushed by me into the hallway followed by Aragorn and Gimli. Emily was inside, questioning Gandalf with a worried face.

"What's happening? Did she push herself too hard or something? Is it and aftereffect of the stab?"

Gandalf shook his head. "No, it is nothing like that. I should have explained the remark I made earlier."

"What about it?" asked Emily uneasily.

"I believe that your sister was-contacted- yesterday. It was hard on her then, and when it happened again today- she wasn't ready for it. I'm sure she'll be alright," reassured Gandalf.

"Contacted? By who? And- how?" blurted out Emily, looking more and more confused.

Gandalf looked down at the girl's unconscious form again before replying. "I think it may be-and I could be wrong-but I think it is very probably the Lady Galadriel."

"You must be joking," stated Emily slowly, eyes widening.

"No-in fact, this may be the only way we will be able to continue our quest."

"What do you mean?" I had to ask.

"I believe I will now be able to contact the Lady myself, Master Merry," returned Gandalf. He turned to all of us, "And when I do, you need to be ready. We will probably be leaving tonight."


	6. The Original Cold Mountian and Walking

**Disclaimer. **I own Snodgrass's soul, although I haven't told him that yet. Somehow I get the feeling it just wouldn't go over too well. But other than that, I own nothing, except my own genius for writing. Ha

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Chapter Six**

**The Original Cold Mountain and Walking!**

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Barbie's POV.**

This time (how come I am always the one the Valar seem to single out for "special treatment") when I woke up, I saw Sam leaning over me, watching me as if he expected me to do a trick or something.

"What are you doing Sam?" I croaked, my voice low and harsh, gosh my throat was sore! I must have sounded worse to him than I did to myself because he jumped a little as he realized that I was awake.

"Gandalf said that someone should stay with you, so I said I would," he explained. He was such a nice guy. (Note. "Guy" is an all encompassing term. It can mean; human, elf, dwarf, wizard, and/or hobbit.)

"Well, thanks," I said, sitting up on the couch. The air was thick and muggy, and the darkening sky outside heralded a coming storm as well as the approach of evening.

How long had I been…out? That really is the wrong term, I had been conscious, I knew something had happened-but as with other things, I cannot remember what it was. I gave up trying a long time ago.

"Where is everyone else?" I inquired, the house seemed unusually quiet and still. And empty. You ordinarily do not get that feeling in a house with eleven people in it. Actually, P.T. Barnum's is more what it feels like.

"Gandalf left for some peace and quiet in the woods to think, Aragorn and Legolas are standing guard outside, Boromir is…somewhere and the rest are down the hall," said Sam in one breath. I decided to check out what Emily was doing, and went to her room. At first I was confused. She was rummaging around her drawers, packing her college backpack, and looked up when I came in.

"Oh, hi Barb you're awake," she said. "You're ok, right?"

"Yeah, actually, I'm feeling much better," I said. I did too. I had no idea why, but whatever happened seemed to be more beneficial than otherwise. "By the way," I went on "What are you packing for?"

"I have no idea," she said.

"Come again?" I said. Is it just me, or are people acting weird around here?

"See, Gandalf said that we could be….leaving tonight, and that we needed to be ready. What I mean is, I have no idea where we are going, or what we need to be "ready" for." she said, poking some more things into her bag.

"So you're going to try and be ready for anything?" I queried.

"May as well be. I mean, I have no idea what he is planning, but I have the feeling that it's not going to be a excursion to McDonalds."

And, as it not surprisingly turned out, it wasn't.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Still Barbie's POV**

"We are going to Middle Earth tonight?"

Gandalf had come back, and he had just finished telling everyone that "Oh hey chap's! We are going to get back to home not so sweet home if we fail at our quest tonight!"

Maybe he didn't he use those exact words, but it came darn close to it. Gandalf was about to say something, when Aragorn interrupted.

"Neither of you are going anywhere. You are women, and we cannot bring you on such a dangerous quest." What a kind, wet blanket was that future king. Gimli and Legolas both nodded in agreement. Well, thanks a lot you two!

I looked at Emily, we were all gathered around the kitchen table. If they went without us, I was seriously going to murder someone.

Boromir stepped forward, looking from us to the other members of the Fellowship. "I see no reason why they cannot come. They have both proven themselves as brave and loyal to our cause. Both Lady Emily and Lady Barbara risked their lives for us, almost total strangers." he said, and oh how I wanted to cheer right then. I managed to restrain myself.

Gandalf looked at both of us, and then just to Emily.

"If you and your sister wish to assist us on this quest….then I believe that you ought to make your own decision. Be warned, this is not a pleasure trip. We are on a dangerous mission, which Sauron is doing his best to hinder. And he will target anyone who helps us. You have already seen what happened to Lady Barbara."

"When he said that, I had to wince inwardly. Emily may not be a coward for herself, but she wouldn't want to put any of her younger brothers or sisters in danger.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

Your sure as heck right I wasn't! I thought maybe I could go for a while and come back but not my sister. She was almost killed and I was not about to take any more chances with her. She, unfortunately was not a cat, and she couldn't risk dieing again.

"I don't think that would be such a hot idea for you to go Barb." I said trying not to see the look of disappointment that crossed her face.

"But Em! This is the chance of a life time and I want to go! Please!"

"Please, Lady Emily, she was so brave in helping us! And I am sure you would both be safe in our circle." said Pippin giving me his puppy dog eyes. (Darn it! Don't look at me like that!)

I felt myself weakening and when Frodo and Sam stepped forward and clasped Barbara's hands in their own and asked for her please to go too . I had it, the icing on the cake came when Merry took my hand and Boromir put his arm around us that I gave in totally.

"Okay we'll both go!" and I shot a look at the frustration of Legolas and Aragorn.

"Very well than get anything you need and hurry we have very little time." said Gandalf and everyone scurried around grabbing weapons and backpacks.

We went out into the suffocating weather and the gloom of black clouds over head looked decidedly unnatural in every way. The flash of lighting in the low clouds made a thrill of fear run through my spine, Gandalf raised his staff high in the air and said something in another language.

Immediately a strong wind whipped up and we all stared at the raised staff as in began to glow and shine in the darkness of the night. It was doing strange things to all of us, Legolas's eyes had a weird black cast to them and Aragorn seemed to grow in stature. Gimli was not affected by the light but he gripped his axe tightly.

The hobbit's gathered around Boromir and I, and Barbara seemed to glow in the light just like Legolas did. It was so strange the wind blowing in an almost vicious way as if it would knock us to our bottoms.

Then Gandalf held up his hand and as the gray sleeve fell away a ring with a red stone was revealed and joined in the light of the staff. It merged and in a brilliant flash the world around us vanished!

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV **

It was cold, cold, cold, cold! And I couldn't breath! I was surrounded on all sides in a smothering whiteness that chilled me to my bones. I struggled in the stuff realizing that it was snow and suddenly a pair of arms grabbed my flailing ones and I was yanked clear of the snow.

Into the freezing cold wind that buffeted the ledge that we stood on. O my gosh! we were standing on a narrow ledge hundreds of feet in the air! I looked through the blinding snow and wind, but it was impossible to see anything but what was right in front of you. In front of me was Aragorn.

"Where is Barbara?" I yelled and the wind snatched the words away and Aragorn shook his head because he couldn't hear me. Press my mouth against his freezing ear and I shouted again " Where is my sister?"

He pointed and I saw Boromir hauling her out of the snow as Gandalf pulled a mass of shivering hobbits in the shelter of his voluminous grey robe. I saw Legolas peering through the air and heard him yell something to Gandalf, I waded through the stuff until I was beside Barbie. I pulled my backpack off my back and brought out a pair of gloves for each of us.

"I don't think this was such I good idea." I screamed at her but again my words were lost in the swirling wind.

We huddled to gather in a miserable group some what shielded by the stoat body of Bill the pony. (Yeah! Where the heck did he come from?) Anyway we tried to give the hobbits the most cover because they were more variable to the cold then we sturdy (Go Edain!) humans were. Legolas stood in the cold out right because it really didn't bother him. In our own freezing misery it was a disgusting sight to see him standing there as if we were having a day at the beach!

No really, he was a reassuring presence as we sat there waiting for the wind to die down. It seemed to go on for hours and hours and I couldn't help but watch the hours pass in a slow march of minutes. I couldn't feel my toes after a while and was getting worried, when suddenly the wind disappeared and the air cleared to a brilliant blue sky!

We unfolded ourselves and dusted off the snow that had become lodged in every crease of our clothes. The ranger and elf scanned the path that would lead us out and saw that it was clogged with snow and ice like everything else.

"What shall we do Gandalf? asked Aragorn as he came back with the report. Gandalf considered the landscape silently and said. "There are two ways open to us the path through Moria and the Gap of Rohan."

Barbie and I looked at each other and silently mouthed the words " There is no Gap in Rohan, false advertising!" and we broke into unexplained laughter. The others looked at us and unsure of why the shivering hobbits began laughing too.

It was absolutely stupid to be laughing considering where we were, but it was a real mood lightener. Unlike the message from Aragorn that he, Legolas and Boromir were going to have to go off to plow through the snow to find a way out. We watched as they went and boy! Did they ever make the best looking human plows I had ever seen.

Of course the elf just ran over it all, but there I'm putting too simply, watching someone walk on top of snow is like watching someone walk on water for the first time.

"I'm off to find the sun!" he called cheerfully.

Stupid elf.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Barbara's POV**

Watching Legolas actually run on top of snow was fascinating! I mean, in the movies it's cool too, but you know it's just another cheap trick conjured up by Peter Jackson or one of his cohorts.

But this was the real thing, and it just seemed impossible that he was doing this! Of course, it's hard not to feel somewhat envious when you have to trample through it like an ungainly Oliphant. Did I ever mention how clumsy an elf can make you feel. I didn't?

Well, they can make you feel really clumsy.

At that point, I was more concerned with just keeping going. Gimli was literally dragging Emily and I through the snow in miniature snow plow mode. Hey, he's short, but he has sure got a pair of arms on him and nobody is going to toss this dwarf.

Watching the Nine Walkers in their element was quite interesting; they were more relaxed, not so tense. They kept a sharp lookout ( what else was Legolas for) of course, but they seemed more at home. I suppose back at the house they could only think of their own home, and the unfinished quest. Here they knew exactly what they were about, and it showed.

One thing that really drove me crazy was the singing. Ok, I am not a singing person. I like musicals, and will occasionally sing, but sometimes it's nice to have some peace and quiet. Which was not what I was getting on the trip.

**Gandalf. **" La, la, la, old ancient ballad only a wizard would sing, la, la, la."

**Aragorn. **" La, la ,la, something elvish, la, la, la."

**Emily. **"La, la, la, I learned this song in five minutes, la, la, la, something elvish."

**Legolas. **"La, la, la, I sing only in elvish, la, la, la, dwarves can't sing, la, la, la."

**Boromir. **"La, la, la, Westron is so much better, la, la, la."

**Gimli. "**La, la, LA, something Dwarvish, la, la, la."

**Pippin. **"La, la, la, I'm singing what I always sing, la, la"

**Sam. **La, la, la, what he said, la, la la."

**Frodo**. La, la, la, something unintelligible, la, la, la."

Merry was the only one who sided with me. I mean, sure, he liked singing, but apparently not while wading through hobbit tall snow.

"Um, I don't want to be a stick in the mud, but will you guys can it for awhile," I requested, politely I thought. Emily glared at me.

"Just because you can't sing doesn't mean that we have to stop," she said, and went on belting out some Dwarvish marching song. I had to admit, she was pretty good. Gimli apparently thought so, and roared right along with her. He had a strong, rough bass voice that could carry a tune very well, despite certain persons comments.

"Pippin, would you please shut up." said Merry, not restrained by any thoughts of politeness. Pippin smiled brightly, and went right on, hitting a high clear note that made me cover my ears.

"Ow! Don't do that - you." I protested, and as Merry, I was blithely ignored. I'm not always such a grump though.

My side was beginning to ache, and I thought I could feel the bandages loosening. I wasn't about to say anything about it though, and contented myself with tossing the occasional snow ball our aspiring American Idols ways. After I missed one of them again, Merry sighed, and quickly made a snowball himself.

"Now watch," he instructed. He took a step back, aimed carefully, and fired, It hit a la, la, laa-ing Aragorn right on the ear, who jumped, and yelled. It didn't stop there either, because then it proceeded to slip down the inside of his tunic. It had been a nice, wet one too. Merry and I exchanged gleeful high fives while Aragorn looked sulky, and Boromir laughed.

"Good one brother!" I said, snickering. The look on Aragorn's face had really been priceless. Merry looked momentarily confused at me "brother-ing" him and then grinned.

"You're not so bad either "sister" "he said, and then we both shared a secret grin. Y'know, people just don't give Merry the credit he deserves. He's one smart little guy.

"Something, something, I can't remember exactly what he was singing, something," sang Aragorn, Gee, this guy just never gave up did he.

But after awhile, as we all got more and more tired, the singers shut up, except Boromir, who had a mellow tenor and sang about cool things, like-war-and-battle-and Gondor. He also sang in English-Westron, whatever floats your boat-which was a definite plus.

It helped us all keep walking, and gradually the snow began to thin out, until we reached the timber line, where we reached a small pine forest. We were all pretty exhausted, and like tired trees ,collapsed wherever we happened to fall.

Gimli gathered some firewood, and we all gathered around it's comforting flame, except for that elf, who always seemed to "walk on his wild lone."

Actually I was somewhat glad for this fact. Ever since the attack, I had felt incredibly uncomfortable around him. I didn't know how to say thank you, and besides, it felt like I had something of his that didn't belong to me, something private and personal. It helped though. If ever I felt tired, or like just sitting down and sleeping, the heck with the quest, the necklaces cool weight against my chest drove me onward, reminding me what someone else had sacrificed for me.

But right now, I was just glad to sit down and not move or think at all. Aragorn-good old (well, he is eighty seven) Ranger that he is- patched us all up. The driving ice had cut across our skin like prickling knives, and we had all had our share of tumbles, again excepting that disgracefully agile elf.

The poor hobbits just couldn't seem to get warm, huddling as close to the fire as they could without actually burning themselves. The fire itself had lit with difficulty, sputtering a little on the dampish ground. Finally Gandalf poked it about with his staff, and something happened, because the wood caught fire like there was no tomorrow. Oh, and by the way, wizards are a tough group. I mean, for three hundred years-give or take a few-old he kept up as well as anyone.

While our "Good Old Ranger" made dinner, or supper whatever they called it, I straightened up my hair. It had been braided around my head a-la mounatinesque girl earlier, but now it hung down my back in wet, miserable clumps. It wouldn't have been so bad, but I keep my hair long. It wasn't quite as long as Emily's yet (hey, she had a six year head start) but it sure was a nuisance to have dripping down your back.

Using my fingers, I tugged impatiently through the tangles until Emily handed me a brush from her backpack.

"Thanks," I said, and again began attacking my hair. This seemed to amuse Emily, who sat and watched me.

"You're not fighting a battle Barb," she said finally, laughing at me. Grr. I hate being laughed at.

"Well, you might-give a poor soul-a hand then," I said exasperatedly, hitting a particularly nasty snarl. She took the brush, and began running it through my hair from scalp to bottom. Five minutes later and tangle free, I turned to her.

"How on earth did you do that?" I asked, frowning. She began braiding my hair, and leaned close to my ear.

"It's the power of--- the strawberry bubble bath," she whispered, and we both collapsed into giggles, puzzling Gandalf, who was listening to our conversation. Nosy.

Nosy or not I was ex-ha-us-ted, and too tired really to care.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

The night fell in quiet twilight and soon the hobbit's weren't able to keep from nodding sleepily over their bowls of stew. I took the food away as Aragorn and Boromir settled the tired little guys in their bed rolls. It was really sweet to see how gently the men carried the tiny hobbits to bed, as if they were their own children.

Legolas was roosting in a nearby tree to keep watch through the night. I know, we always heard that elves don't sleep but they do! They just don't need sleep as often as we do and as freaky as it sounds, they do sleep with their eyes open. That creeped me out, but after a few days I began to get used to it.( Did I just type that?)

Anyway, everyone was bedding down for the night and only the rustle of wind in the trees disturbed the calm evening. In our time the country was the only place you could really see the stars in their full splendor because of all the electric light that came from the surrounding airports, cities and towns. However, out here in the deep forests of Middle Earth where, as yet, electric lights didn't exist, the stars were the kings of the sky. Just out the fire light Barbie and I lay on our backs gazing into the depths of space and pointing out the star formations that we knew.

"There's Orion's belt and there's the great bear!" I said as I pointed to the different stars. A sleepy " uham" came from Barbie's sleeping bag and I knew I was pretty much on my own in looking at all the stars.

But, I couldn't sleep after all we were in Middle Earth! For lord's sake! ( Oh what a terrible pun!)

"You should rest my Lady" this from a grumpy Gimli who came over to check on us. We had insisted that we sleep a little away because the Fellowship was made up of nine members only. We weren't about to become the Fellowship of the Eleven or something dumb like that.

"I know, but I'm too excited to sleep! We're really here and I just can't believe it!"

To Gimli, who had lived in middle Earth all his life this meant nothing. It was always as it should be and only our presence made things uncomfortable, for despite his compliments to me earlier he still disliked us and wished us gone. He was such a cutie!

"You don't know what it's like to live here and you should not treat it as a pleasure trip young miss." he said as he lit his stinky pipe and blew a cloud of blue smoke into the night.

"Did you …coughcoughcough… have to smoke that thing?" I asked waving the smoke out of my face.

He chuckled deviously and said " We're allowed to out here young miss and you don't have right to stop me."

"And you don't have any right to stop me! Na na na na na na!" the elf mimicked from his perch in the elm.

"Stuff it elf or I'll stuff it for you!" and Gimli waved his smallest axe threateningly at the tree.

"Oooh! I am so afraid! Save me Lady Emily please! Master Dwarf have mercy on your poor servant too foolish for his own good and wise beyond his years!"

I laughed into my sleeve as the dwarf went and began shaking the tree and saying " I'll show you who is wise and who is foolish you pointy eared pixie!"

I gasped at the boldness of the dwarf and remembered that even though they were small dwarves were quite powerful and could take out an elf if forced. A hoot of laughter came from the tree and a rain of leaves fell as Legolas climbed higher out of Gimli's reach.

"Will you two shut up! We are trying to sleep !" called Boromir grumpily from the fire.

Aragorn said " I second that, we have far to go tomorrow and need to rest in preparation so go to bed!"

A another round of giggles came from Legolas, Gimli and I before we sobered up and I rolled into my sleeping bag. Over head the stars twinkled and shone against the pitch black sky. I folded my arms under my head and sighed. Life was good for the present at least and I was with good friends on the adventure of a life time.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Still Emily's POV**

The next morning Sam woke me in the wee hours of dawn to help him cook breakfast and in the chilly dew we gathered up some wood for the fire. Legolas was still in the tree and singing quietly to himself and I hummed along under my breath as I made some pancake batter.

Yes, you heard that right, pancake batter, you didn't go on these long treks across half the world only to live on bread and beans. So we had a fresh supply of everything we needed for pancakes, but butter and syrup. See we ate them dry and rolled a few sausages into it like a kind of lumpy sandwich. It was fairly bland but we had plenty fresh water to wash it down with from the creek that flowed by us.

The rest of the Fellowship still slept but they would be awake soon, the smell of food being the universal call of the wild.

"Sam, did you now where the spatula is? I can't find it in any of the packs!" I said rummaging around in the hide backpacks that surrounded the fire.

"I used it to shovel snow last and lost it in the drifts when we left the mountains Emily, sorry."

"Great! Now how am I supposed to flip pancakes without a spatula?"

"Why Miss Emily! Surly you've flipped a cake in just the pan itself?" he looked truly shocked when I shook my head.

"I didn't think people really did that kind of thing Sam, can you?" I asked interested now.

Sam smirked and taking the famous frying pan by it's worn handle he poured a bit of grease into the bottom and a perfectly round circle of batter. It bubbled up and the edges grew crisp.

"Now watch closely it takes a special flick of the wrist and .."

The pancake flew up and landed with a flat "Plop" into the pan.

"Bravo Master Samwise! Bravo!" I clapped.

He blushed a deep red and said " Sure there's nothing to it. You try it now if you like."

I did but the first few fell into the fire, then the dirt around the fire and on the rocks in the fire. It was a mess and I finally left the rest of it to Sam. I went to get more sticks and wandered off passed the sleeping ranger and captain. They looked so peaceful in their sleep, Aragorn slept on his back an arm thrown over his eyes and he was snoring softly! I wonder if Arwen knew that he snored? Hmmm.

Boromir was on his back as well but his head was propped on his arm and his arm rested lightly on his sword. He wasn't sleeping very well the last while and as I gazed at his sleeping form I remembered that he was going to… But I wouldn't think about that now, maybe the fact that we were here would some how change things enough that it wouldn't happen like that.

"Good morning Mistress Emily." said a cheery voice. I jumped up feeling foolish at being caught gazing into the sleeping faces of the men. Unfortunately I don't blush prettily, I just look guilty or so my sister says.

"Good morning to you to Gandalf, I hope you slept well?"

"As well as can be on the ground with a hundred little bumps and rocks poking into your back." He sighed and lowered himself onto a rock by the fire.

"I'm getting too old for this kind of thing." he said as Sam handed him a pancake.

"You're not old Gandalf." Sam said as he flipped another pancake into the air. Only it didn't come back down, Sam twisted around to see that Pippin had it in his little greedy hands.

"My thanks Sam" he said as he crammed the thing into his mouth.

"That was for Gandalf, Pip, not you!" Sam said reprovingly. It didn't seem to bother Pippin though and he shrugged his shoulders by way of an apology, since his mouth was full of pancake.

I poured some water for everyone and the rest of the group slowly wandered over rubbing sleep from their eyes. Frodo, I noticed didn't eat very much, but faithful Sam made it his personal duty to see he ate at least three pancake sandwiches. It may seem like a lot, but considering how much the hobbits ate, it was a pittance.

Soon we packed up the camp and Aragon dosed the fire with a bucket of water. We were ready to go, Gandalf went in front as always and the hobbits, Gimli, Legolas, Boromir and Aragorn followed in that order. I held Barbara back and we walked about a quarter of a mile behind the group, they had originally balked at this idea but we were not going to be part of the group. It was the NINE walkers, not nine walkers and two extra girls in tow.

And so we walked and walked, and around noon for a change we walked some more. The ground was at least soft for the time being and we walked in the cool shade of the tall pines. Barbara was grumbling a little because her side hurt, but the aspirin I gave her didn't seem to help much.

We didn't stop until 2:00 in the afternoon and then we weren't going to stop for long since we had to get to the doors of Moria by night fall. Legolas pulled a little pouch from his belt and said he was going to make lunch. He winked at Aragorn and they shared a smile of two people who are enjoying a private joke.

He went to the creek at we had followed and filled a cup with the icy water. Then as we watched curiously he sprinkled some of the powder from the pouch in to water and stirred it.

"Here Frodo you go first, drink the whole thing down and you'll feel much better." The elf held the cup out to the ring bearer.

"Thank you" he said and took a huge mouthful and swallowed it. A surprised expression came over his face and for the first time in a long time he smiled.

"Why Gandalf it's like a full meal in one gulp!" he said in a astonishment.

Legolas and Aragorn exchanged the super secret smile again and we passed the cup around to each one. When it came to me I gulped it and as it slid down my throat, I thought it tasted kind of like cold tea made out of popcorn. It wasn't bad though and it did leave me feeling revved and ready to go.

However, Aragorn suggested we rest for a half hour at least and so everyone went about doing what they called rest. The elf went for in the woods to do whatever elves do and the rest of us sat around on bumpy ground.

The smokers (which meant nearly everyone) whipped out their pipes and continued giving themselves lung cancer. I wandered over to Boromir to chat because he was the only one not smoking. He was sitting against a tree with his eyes shut, I sat down and he cocked an eye to see me grin back.

"You have rather a good voice Mistress Emily, are you the bard of your homeland?" he asked drowsily.

"Heavens no!" I replied, I knew then that if I wasn't careful I would become a singing Mary Sue, the most hated of all Sues.

"I simply enjoy annoying people with my bad habit of breaking into song at inopportune moments."

He chuckled and peeking at me again said suddenly " Just how old are you anyway?"

"21"

"Really? I would have guessed you were younger then that. Surely you should be married by now?"

"Honestly what is it with people and thinking a girl should be married just because she's twenty one? I had enough trouble with that from my parents, you would think a sin not to be married at my age."

"I didn't mean to imply that you were an old maid Emily, I was surprised because the girls of Gondor are usually married before twenty."

"Well I wasn't raised in Gondor and I don't mean to marry until I find someone I love enough to spend the rest of my life with."

"That's wise, in fact that is why I have not married myself. It would seem we are two of kind Mistress Emily."

"Then lets shake to not marrying because other people think we should!"

We shook hands and I felt the rough scrape of his callused palm against my own. But I suppose your hands would be rough if you were a soldier. He smiled at me and I realized that he wasn't too bad. But I felt the moment go on a little longer than I thought wise and so I extricated myself on the pretext of finding Barbie.

However, we couldn't find her or Frodo, and I had the horrible thought that maybe she had tried to take the ring! Thankfully my fears braved to only be fears and not reality, because the elf returning from his "solitary elven wanderings" said " I found them!"

We came over to where he was pointing and saw the sweetest sight I had ever seen. Fordo and Barbie lay curled up next to each other on a mossy bed in the only spot of sunlight that was available. They were covered with the elf's gray cloak and snoozing away as if the day were endless.

"We'll just leave them I think" said Gandalf smiling in fatherly fashion at the two.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Barbie's POV**

By the time that we stopped for the afternoon, I was exhausted. I never knew how much walking could really hurt. So after "lunch" (I'm still trying to figure that one out) I tried to find a nice comfortable spot to rest up before we had to continue. Continuing. What a ghastly word.

I found a beautiful sunny little spot right in the middle of a clearing, all grown over with lush, thick moss that seemed to beckon to me. I sank down on it's soft surface, reveling in the velvety feel of it on my skin. I closed my eyes for a moment feeling sleepy. Verrrrry sleeeeepy.

When I opened my eyes, Frodo was sitting next to me, and I jumped a little.

"Oh, hi." I said awkwardly. I had actually never been with him alone, someone was always along to "watch over the Ringbearer" and now I had no idea what to say.

"It's beautiful here isn't it," said Frodo, laying back on the moss. Apparently he wasn't scared of me or anything, which made me feel more relaxed. I mean, yeah the Ring is powerful, blah, blah, but why would I want to take over the world? Doesn't leave enough time for reading or writing.

"Uhum. Perfect place for sleeping too," I commented, reclining beside him. "But I suppose we couldn't. We'll probably be leaving soon."

Frodo looked at me, and his eyes were twinkling a little.

"We won't sleep. We'll just-rest," he said, grinning, and I grinned back.

"Right. Not sleeping. Just……resting," I said drowsily, my eyes already fluttering closed.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Still Barbie's POV**

I woke to the sound of heavy breathing, and some shuffling noises.

"Shhhh! You'll wake them up!"

That was Merry's voice. More sounds of heavy breathing, and then sounds of someone tramping away. Frodo opened his eyes, and we both sighed regretfully.

"I suppose we ought to get up," I said, stretching, and yawning enormously.

"I suppose," agreed Frodo. We rejoined the others by the stream, and I felt a little guilty. Had we held up the others by falling asleep? If we had, nobody said anything, and Gandalf just shook his head like we were a pair of three year olds.

Maybe "continue" wasn't such a bad word after all.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Elvin Blue Eyes** : Snodgrass here! (And you do not! I repeat do not own _MY_ soul WINKLE!) Thank you for such a lovely review! It brought tears to my eyes! So few people think that any one needs or deserves to go to M.E and for you to say they should was such a sweet thing to say! Bless you!


	7. Moria and Gandalf

**Disclaimer: **I own the whole firm of "Snodgrass and Winkle. (And if Winkle doesn't mind his P's and Q's he'll celebrate New Years on the unemployment line!) But other then that I own nothing but a very good story, or at least _I _think it's good.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Chapter 7**

**Moria and Gandalf**

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

Now don't get me wrong, but we walked for days before we finally reached Moria. We were walking for at least a week before the cliffs of Moria even came into view. It wasn't like we waltzed down the mountain and said " Look chaps it's the hidden door to Moria!"

No, instead we had one long week of nothing happening before _everything_ happened. The whether was nice though and so with the few little annoyances were just that, little.

Gandalf made Frodo and Barbara take turns riding Bill the pony. Frodo would gently guide the sturdy pony and never cause any fuss but not Barbie. See Barbie has always had an obsession with horses, and is the only girl who could tell you the breed of a horse without having ever ridden one.

She would be lifted onto Bill and ride the poor thing like he was a frisky stallion. It was ridiculous to see, but oh well, no one seemed to mind, which I thought was weird.

They thought she was a hoot and would smile benevolently on her like a silly child. Everyone was calling her just plain Barbie while I was still Lady, or Mistress Emily, only Sam called me plain Emily. Okay, that's not true because sometimes Boromir did to but not in a way that I felt totally comfortable, not at least since we had shaken hands.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Barbie's POV.**

It was not fair. Everyone called Emily some neat title, like Lady, or something. Everyone called me Barbie! I started to wonder what would happen if I called them Ranger dude, or Leggy. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely loath the dreadful nicknames girls have come up for that poor elf (Legsy, Leggie, Lego, even some AU, Orly, Orily, Orlie) I just wondered what would happen if I did.

And I did NOT ride that armchair on legs like he was a frisking stallion. I have my sixteen year old dignity to consider. I just had fun PRETENDING that he was a frisking stallion, which is a lot different. We got to be fairly good friends, too.

The cliffs of Moria were really cool, layered in all kinds of different stone all different colours. A moviemakers dream shooting spot really, and much cooler than what P. Jackson ever showed.

We followed a narrow, twisty path that Gimli said led to the "super secret gate" and that wretched thing never seemed to decide whether it was going up or down, sideways or straight. At times it even seemed that we were doubling back on ourselves, which was unnerving. You got the feeling that you could be lost for weeks in that place, and see only more rock.

Everyone look right! Rock.

Everyone look left! Rock.

Everywhere you look, rocks in the spotlight!

Ok, back to reality! Which is, not surprisingly, more rock.

"Hey Gimli, are we going to get there anytime soon?" I asked, resisting the temptation to call him Gimster.

"We will probably reach there by nightfall," said Gimli. He seemed the most at home here, in the rockiness of the rock surrounding us. Whatever he saw in those boulders must be visible to only to dwarves and sculptors.

"Finally," I muttered to myself, and Legolas glanced at me.. A mutual feeling of "Finally we're getting somewhat out of these cliffs" passed between us before I looked away, an uncomfortable blush creeping up my neck. Argh! Why couldn't I just talk or even look at him without feeling----never mind.

Emily seemed perfectly at home with him, and even had long conversations with him on some song or other that he had sung. At least no one sang here. We all had to be rather quiet, just in case.

It was around late afternoon, right on the edge, before the sunlight lengthens into evening that Gandalf announced that he thought we should arrive soon. But knowing their definition of "soon" it could be from half an hour to half a day till we reached the super secret gate. And then of course, we would all have to wait of even longer while Gandalf tried to figure out the super secret password. Emily had decided-or rather forced me to promise NOT to tell them what it was. It was something about not messing things up or something. I really hadn't been listening.

It turns out it as good thing I had been prepared not to reach the SSG for awhile, because we had dinner ( on the go, of course )and still kept going through the evening. The sun set, and still we kept on. I think I was falling asleep on my slowly moving feet when we finally (thank God!) reached the SSG.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**_Lady _Emily's POV.**

The night was somewhat cloudy and the moon big and white. We had trekked for an hour along a murky lake while Gimli looked for the hidden door. He was boasting about the great wisdom of hidden doors as he slowly grew more and more frustrated in trying to find it.

"And some say that Dwarves hid their doors so well that even they cannot find them." Gimli said as he gave the cliff another smack with his axe.

"Why doesn't _that _surprise me?" asked Legolas giving us all a wink of amusement. He really was a card sometimes!

"I have found it!" cried Frodo.

We all hurried up and in the light from the moon I could see the smooth, almost polished looking, rock carving. Gandalf stood aside and the moon's rays hit it and it glowed blue. It was beautiful and I said so. Gimli smirked and tried to look humble but it wasn't working.

Then came the mix up about the pass word, but I couldn't help so Barb and I just sat there wondering just how long had it taken them to figure it out. I looked at my watch, it glowed blue too but with the help of a bulb and battery. It read 8:00 in the evening.

We all camped out around the door as Gandalf did and said everything he could think of short of swearing at the stupid thing.

Pippin sighed and plopped down next to me and said." If I had known this is what our quest would bring, I don't know that I would have volunteered to come along."

"Sure you would have, it would have annoyed you all your life if you hadn't come on the secret mission with Frodo. Besides think of the glory that will be showed to you when you return conquering heroes!"

"If we get back at all" said Merry unhelpfully.

So we sat in a dejected heap and waited and waited for Frodo to finally stand and say…

"I got it!" Frodo suddenly said he went to Gandalf and said "It's a riddle, "Speak Friend, and Enter!" what is the elvish word of Friend?"

The light dawned in Gandalf's face and turning to the door he said " Mellon" and lo and behold the thing creaked open! Just then the sound of splashing water came from behind us and I whirled and saw only ripples on the water. I looked at Merry and Pippin and they said " What? We didn't do anything!"

"N...nothing I'm just nervous that's all. Aragorn seemed worried by the ripples too but said nothing. Sam was taking the bridle and bit off the Bill who was shaking, I think Bill knew what was going to happen and couldn't wait to get the heck out of there.

"Bye bye Bill" Sam whispered and stroked his faithful face once more and he cantered away. It was a sad thing to see the pony run away because he was a sigh of safety, when he was around we knew that we wouldn't have serious trouble. Now we were an open target.

We filed into the dark carven of the under ground city, I looked round and saw in the moonlight the faint outlines of bodies. I felt the urge to throw up come in the back of my throat but refrained from doing something so weak.

I saw Barbie out of the corner of my eye, she was drugging Merry and Frodo into the cave by their hands.

"Barbara, please let me go! I can walk just fine on my own!" protested Frodo as he tried to pull away.

"Maybe, but you can always use a helping hand anyway." she said unmoved.

The leaders of our group were arguing and suddenly Boromir cried " It's a tomb!"

That's when the slimy tentacle of the watchers grabbed Frodo right out of Barbie's grasp and dragged him out and into the air. Boromir shoved me behind a rock and yelled." Don't move!"

I watched in horrified fascination as the Fellowship snapped into action, Aragorn and Boromir charged fearlessly into the water and began attacking the black( is everything black?) twisting body of the watcher.

Legolas leapt forward and fired a volley of arrows into the beady eyes of the creature and it dropped Frodo. He was caught by Boromir and with Aragorn watching their back they slogged toward us. Gandalf lead the way back into the cave and we ran like a bat out of hell to get away.

The long reaching, grasping arms came after us but it hadn't reckoned on the age old stone falling and trapping it forever in a prison of rock. We fall forward and scraped along the ground for a few feet, rocks stones, and bones scratching at our arms and legs. A shower of dirt and cobwebs rained into my eyes and I choked on the stuff trying to disentangle myself and find Barb.

"Fordo? Where are you?"

"Aragorn! Are you alright?"

"Get off me Merry! I can't breath!"

"Emily where are you?"

"Barb?"

"Gandalf ? Does anyone know where Gandalf is?"

"Everyone be quiet and we'll find everyone!" cried Legolas. I could see him a little because of his elven glowy thing.

I felt a hand run over my face and then grab my shoulder as Barbie cried " Oh Em! I though we'd lost you outside!"

I was crushed in a tight hug and even in the heap of dirt and bones I was glad to know she was alive.

Gandalf lit (Like it needs a match) his staff and it spread an eerie light over the room. I was almost sorry it had because I realized that I was sitting in the bones that used to be some dwarf's chest cavity.

"Oh gross!" Barb said and we both got up and dusted off our hands and skirts. I pulled out my handy dandy instant hand sterilizer, we each used a liberal amount.

We all grouped together in the dark and begin inching forward toward the narrow door that lead deep into the bowels of Moria.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Still Emily's POV**

The first day in Moria was hell, we couldn't hardly see where we were going and there was all kinds of creepy crawlies in the crack and fissure around us. Water dripped down on us in icy droplets and had a habit of hitting you right in the eye. There was a terrible stench that was sometimes overwhelming as it wafted out of dark empty tunnels.

"Are you sure that we're okay in here?" I whispered to Aragorn who walked behind me.

"I am quite sure we are _not_, that is why we must be so silent. There's no telling what may happen if our presence were known."

I swallowed and nodded, it was bad enough to know that we were going to be found, without thinking about what would happen when we were.

"It's so cold and dank in here, how could anyone ever live in the dark like this?" I asked.

"In the old days it was not as it is now. There were great colonies of dwarves and the passages were brightly lit and filled with the sound of activity and life." this from the Wizard.

"Oh" I said I didn't want to keep the subject going because I saw that it was depressing Gimli, poor ol' fella.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Barbie's POV**

Changing things or not, I had tried to keep the Watcher incident from happening. I mean, we were along to help, weren't we? So I had literally dragged Merry and Frodo into the openings of Moria, and still that slimy octopus managed to get his tentacles on Frodo.

Holding on had been impossible, that thing had to have been high on something to be that strong.

Traveling through Moria I can only describe as a very damp experience. The worst thing was the bats. They kept dive bombing our heads and drove us crazy, particularly harassing Sam for some odd reason. You could hear them squeaking and scuttling along the walls, and once, when I put out my hand to steady myself I felt something soft and warm there. I didn't scream, but I jumped back and slammed right into Boromir.

Ow. That is one solid guy.

Another thing, I was walking right in front of him, and he walked faster than I did, so we were continually having these mini collisions until he finally suggested we switch, sounding vaguely impatient. I don't think he disliked me, he just looked me as an annoying kid who was sometimes useful.

At least he had stuck up for Emily and I back at home.

Home. The word sounded so odd. I wondered of Mom and Dad and the other kids had gotten home, and if so, were they freaking out, thinking I had been kidnapped? Did they know that Emily had come home early, and that she too, was missing? Suddenly I had misgivings about the wisdom of coming. If we never got back, they would always think that me and her were dead.

You can see from these morbid thoughts that Moria was not conducive to positive thinking, and I am not normally a pessimist. Actually, I've always been an optimist so I tried to find something other than death, doom and destruction ( I think I've been around that wizard too long) to think about.

Let's try thinking about people. I call this ( prepare yourself) the people game. Pippin was now walking in back of me. Nothing particularly intriguing about him, since he was as transparent as a window.

So, let's try the Boromir. Hmm. I had been noticing things lately about him that didn't have anything to do with a circular golden object that had been…._interesting._

**Item one, my dear Watson**. He _always walked by Emily._

**Item Two. **He _talked_ a lot to Emily.

**Item three. **He was the _only _member of the Fellowship besides our Rosie-loving-Sam to _call_ her Emily.

**Item Four. **I noticed when the Watcher attacked, he pushed _Emily_ behind a rock, actually _touching _her, while he just yelled at me to run. I did, but not after chucking some rocks at that disgusting spider mutant thing.

**Item Five. **Nothing definite, just little things that only a sister would notice, too little to pinpoint. But they _were there, _Watson, _they were there._

I wasn't sure if this meant much, but I like this sort of thing, and so amused myself by considering what Denethor would think of Emily as a daughter-in-law. If I had to guess, it would probably run along the lines of " Does she have good family connections? Is she worthy of you, my eldest son? Why exactly are you getting married anyway? Who wants to get married? Wives are much too bossy." That was really too funny, and I had to stifle a laugh.

Not noticing where I was going, I walked straight into Boromir again, he had stopped for some reason.

"Sorry Boromir," I whispered, feeling like an idiot. He sighed, and looked as if he was silently asking Manwe to give him patience. "Um, why are we stopping?"

"Lunch," he said, then added "After that, why don't you walk with Merry and Legolas in the back? I'm sure they could use the company." Reading between the lines, this meant :Why don't you go there so we stop slamming into each other, alright?"

"Good idea. I was beginning to feel like a bumper car at a carnival," I said quietly. So I joined Merry and Legolas. Elves really do shine and he looked like a tall, glow- in-the-dark sticker sitting there. During lunch, I had to ask Merry about something.

"Merry ol boy, have you been…_noticing_ things about Boromir lately?" I said, glancing in his direction. The hobbit smirked a little.

"You mean about your sister?" he said, lowering his voice, and winking a little. I was delighted. So it wasn't just me.

"Yes. But she doesn't seem to know, or even care about it one way or the other," I answered. He looked at me, and very slowly, we both nodded.

"You tackle Emily," I said "I think I can handle Boromir." So Merry jumped up, and headed over to Emily. I turned and headed over to where Boromir was sitting, eating his lunch.

"Hi Boromir." I said cheerfully, sitting next to him. He looked a little confused. He hadn't "gone" anywhere, per se.

"Y 'know," I said, clasping my hands around my knees." I can't help but think you're doing it all wrong." I watched his reaction.

"What are you talking about?" he said, staring at me. I quickly donned my best "Well, everyone knows about it" look.

"You and Emily, of course. Walking and talking with her are fine, but she just thinks you're being friendly." I said perkily.

"I am "just being friendly" " said Boromir, but his face denied it.

"Yes, I know, I just have to tell you, it's not working. You need to be more-open with her," I explained blandly.

"About what?" he asked, looking like he really, really didn't want to know the answer to this question. I sighed, and patted his arm in a motherly fashion.

"Now Don't pretend you don't what I mean. We all know you have feelings for each other."

In spite of his protesting, he looked over at Emily. At that exact moment, she had turned away from an earnest Merry, and their eyes met. They both looked away, but to my delight, our dear Steward's son was slowly turning a vibrant shade of red, and he couldn't say anything.

"Why, Boromir, you look like a tomato," I commented. He look at me with menacing meaning.

"You and that rascal Merry conspired against me," he said. I smiled up at him, and could feel only satisfaction.

"You always said I was a witch," I said lightly, and skipped away.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

"What on earth are you talking about?" I cried and looked over to see Boromir watching me in amazement. I looked away a feeling of anger and embarrassment filling me.

I stood regally to my feet and whispered sweetly " I'll get you _later_ Merry _Dear_!"

I stuck my chin in the air and headed over to where my idiot sister and Boromir sat. barb scrambled to her feet and stopped me halfway.

"Before you say anything to me, Em, just _Look _at Boromir will you?"

"I did, and I can see that you and Merry have been little witches and have made a terrible mess and embarrassed a very important man, not to mention myself. Honestly! Use your head before you come up with these dumb ideas!"

I turned away from her to be confronted by Boromir who still looked a bit pink. I took a deep breath and looked up. His eyes twinkled a little as he whispered "They are at again now aren't they?"

"Always trying to marry us off I suppose." I said feeling too stupid.

"Shall we turn the tables on them?"

"What exactly do you have in mind?" I asked hesitantly.

He put a protective arm around my shoulders in front of everyone and guided me over to where he had been eating before. I sat and he leaned over and said loudly " _My _Lady may I offered you some of Sam's excellent bread?"

I got it and returned in a sugary voice " Oh thank you Boromir I'd love some! You are so thoughtful to think of me!"

The group at there in astonishment as we went on in the most sickening way as if we were deeply in love. I blushed furiously at very compliment, and he looked properly soppy every time I said his name. It was really too funny and soon we forgot to be embarrassed about it. Finally we moved on and I heard Barb and Merry whispering in hushed tones behind Boromir and I, because we walked together as if strolling through the green fields of Gondor.

"I think it's working" I said as he helped me over a large boulder that blocked the way.

"So do I, I think it's safe to say they won't bother us anymore. Forgive me if I made you uncomfortable at any time my Lady."

"That's okay, I'm sorry my sister started all of this, it's so stupid! I mean your father wouldn't exactly like a girl of no name and rank as a daughter in-law would he?"

"Why? Are you thinking of marrying my brother?" he teased.

"Well, now that you mention it maybe. Is he handsome?"

"What do you mean?" he asked looking confused.

"Is he..er…" I searched for a term that would mean handsome in an old-fashioned way. "Is he fair of countenance?"

"Oh, very my lady, I am sure you would find his soft eyes and face to be pleasing."

We both laughed and were shushed by an irate Gandalf who was quite fed up with our nonsense. So we laughed quietly instead.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Frodo's POV**

I am very weary, the long trek into Moria is desolate and empty of all life, but that which reeks of evil. It almost feels as if the ring is heavier here. Our fair companions help to keep my mind off the ring though and I cannot but think this is a good thing.

The one point which still concerns me is the fact that we are being followed. I cannot be sure who by, however I have the feeling that it is the creature that nearly killed my uncle Bilbo. Gollum, I fear him mostly for what he represents, will I become like him if I carry the ring too long?

But what is going on? Mistress Emily is looking very uncomfortable and red in the face while my cousin is whispering in her ear. I realize the problem as Barbara is close to Boromir. I have noticed the glances that the man casts at the girl, even if she doesn't. I know that in his land a young woman of her age is just the right kind for marriage. But her own, I suspect it is up to her if she will marry at all.

Oh! I fear that because of the idiotic way in which my stupid cousin and Lady Emily's tactless sister told her , Boromir's suit will not be accepted by the young woman. Now I see their efforts to gloss over the discomforting revelation.

They are laughing over it now, but I see that the smile does not reach Boromir's eyes. He is wounded by her embarrassment he will give up any thought of winning her this way.

Poor Boromir, he must be very lonely.

I am grateful to have my faithful, if stupid, cousins with me on this journey it would go hard indeed if I had gone alone.

"Frodo?"

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking about?" asked Merry.

"You wouldn't want to know."

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Barbie's POV**

When we continued that afternoon, the atmosphere was…..different. Tenser. The feeling was almost palpable, you thought if you held out your hand, you could feel it pulse there like a living creature. We were all completely silent, even Merry and Pippin.

And then-we reached It.

The room.

Until then Gimli had vainly tried to hope that somewhere, someone was alive. His heartbroken sobs have to be the saddest I have ever heard. Silently signing a truce, Boromir and I put our arms around his shoulders while he mourned his family.

When Gandalf finished reading from the book, his words seemed to echo hollowly around the room. _We cannot get out, cannot get out, get out…_

"Gandalf, I think we should--" began Aragorn, but he was cut off, by a faraway _thunk_.

Then it was followed by a cacophony of banging and slamming and scraping, echoing throughout the whole of Moria.

We looked up. Standing there, a stricken expression on his face, was our hapless Pippin. The skeleton. Gandalf was furious, and an angry wizard is not something I want to see again.

"Fool of a Took! How many times have I told you-the orcs are going to be--" he broke off with a sharp hiss of disgust. And here something followed which AU freaks are going to hate me for. That one line of Gandalf's? We all know it wasn't originally his. And it wasn't here, either.

"They are coming," said Legolas, his sharp hearing had caught what ours had not. The very distant sound of thumping feet, and scuttling, scraping noises of too many bodies passing along a too narrow path. The orcs.

We were trapped, and we all knew it. But we weren't giving up, why, just a couple thousand cave Yrch were going to drop by for tea, bad table manners, but they never stayed long.

We began "shoring up" as Aragorn put it, the door, old tables, random pieces of wood we could jam in there, anything. While we worked, I began filling my pockets with rocks. I had found an old rusty thing that may have originally be--something-- but now it was just a sharp stick. Not the best weapons, but it was better than nothing.

During this time we all could hear the orcs getting closer, and closer, their sharp, wailing cries filling the air and sending a chill down your spine. The bravest couldn't stop it, it seemed to be an involuntary thing. Even where I came from, where orcs were considered fantasy, my body seemed to remember them, their sickening smell and all their evil.

I was standing between Frodo and Sam, and as the orcs began battering down the door, I held a rock in one hand, and my stick in the other. Except for the orcs, everyone was absolutely silent. I was scared out of my wits, but I was more scared of not doing anything at all, of being a coward.

At first, when just a few Yrch managed to somehow get into the room, they were effectively cut down by our bowmen-or bow man and bow elf. Then we heard a louder thumping noise.

"Oh darn," I muttered. I knew from here, all hell would break loose, with every man, girl, wizard, hobbit, elf and dwarf basically on their own.

"They have a cave troll," said Boromir, a split second before it burst through the door, it's hulking form stopping for a brief second to catch it's breath. Then it came swinging into the room, orcs pouring in around it like ants. They were so disgusting, grey and slimy with enormous yellow eyes and gaping mouths. They all carried rusty scimitars, spears or swords. All I had was my stick-for hand to slimy hand combat-and rocks-for long distance. Picking a nice sharp one, I pulled back.

"Hey! Over here!" I yelled, waving my arms. A few orcs turned my way, and I caught the slimiest one right in the mouth with that rock. Score! I could feel my fear slipping away, gradually replaced by a burning anger. These were the orcs that had cut down Gimli's relations, were trying to kill us, and I all I could feel was satisfaction whenever I-got one.

I found an orc sword lying on the floor, but when I bent to touch it, it burned to the touch and I jumped back. And I was face to face with a huge, disgusting orc. It had an enormous axe, which it had poised over its shoulder as if to fell a tree. But this particular tree was a bit shorter then he had reckoned, so he had to shift it a little, and it was "do or die" so I thrust my stick in, right between where it's ribs should be. I could feel a horrible, grating feel against it, bone. It fell heavily forward, and I jumped out of it's way as quick as I could.

During all this, I was too busy to care much about anything, not even the cave troll, I just wanted to stay alive. Finally, when I had three--two too many for me--heading towards me, Aragorn came to my rescue, taking out all three of them with that big sword. And then the room seemed empty, except for a few harassing Gandalf and Merry. The cave troll!

I looked up just in time to see Legolas jump onto that things shoulders. I think I may have screamed, I'm not sure. The ugly thing kept reaching up with those terrible, grasping hands, trying to reach him.

He was just barely eluding them, dodging and shooting arrows for all he was worth. I was frozen, paralyzed, clutching the ring hanging around my neck. If ever I paid for that necklace it was then, standing there, frozen in pure terror, watching him there. I knew if he died I would always blame myself, never be able to forgive myself.

When he finally jumped off, I felt a curious, empty feeling in the pit of my stomach, and when the troll finally collapsed to the floor, I collapsed with it. The relief was too much to bear, and I just sat there, trying to recover.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

Confusion reigned, orcs were running everywhere and horrible cries filled the air as they were cut down. I was a coward. I hid as best I could at the first onslaught, I was not a warrior, just a girl. Why I would get killed if I went out there!

Then I saw the hobbits and my stupid sister out there, anything that could serve as a weapon they hurled things at the orcs. Barb flung a spear and actually caught an orc in the…what would you call that? His torso? Anyway it died.

Then I saw a sight that made my heart leap into my throat an orc had cornered Pippin and Merry and was in the act of rising his rusty sword to….

I rushed out of my hiding spot and jumped on the twisted things back, and there I was riding a bucking bronco! We spun this way and that, the orc scratched at my arms and legs, but I didn't feel it in the thick of the battle. Suddenly something hit the orc and down he went.

I looked down at it to see an arrow in it's neck and I looked up to see an astounded Barbara, an old dwarf bow in her hand. I don't think she thought it would fire.

Now that I had already jumped into the fray, I stayed and hurled more rocks and broken spears than anyone. Not that I thought they did a whole heck of lot, but hey I was helping.

Until I felt a slimy something grab me from behind and yank me off my feet, I looked up to see a sword posed above me. "Good-bye sweet world!" I thought and the orc brought the sword down, at the exact moment I was dragged away so the sword only left a huge slice in my arm.

"Thanks Barb" I gasped as I stood.

"No problem, here take this!"

She shoved a short dwarf sword into my hand and feeling some strength in it, I was reassured a little. I give what I considered a war cry and began hacking away. I was Jackie Chan in the "Temple of Doom."

Now Jackie Chan forgot that he had a two foot braid dangling down his back begging to be yanked on. It was and I was, face to face with an orc that is. It breathed into my face again and I felt the bile rise in my mouth. Then I vaguely heard a reminder from my Dad.

"_If all else fails, kick them where it counts!"_

So I did and though I got out of it's close embrace it still had my hair! I struggled to yank it clear but it wasn't working. I heard a thwinggggg and I was free, my lovely two foot braid lying in the dead hand of the orc, an arrow buried in it's head.

I think Legolas did it because no one else knew how to fire two arrows at a time, but I never found out for sure because my reaction later wasn't the kind to inspire confidence.

Just then Boromir slammed into the wall above me and I flung myself against the wall in order not to be crushed as he came hurtling down. I loved guy sure, but he had to be over 200 pounds. I didn't want to die by getting crushed under one of my comrades. He was fine anyway and so was I until Aragorn sliced the head off that orc and black blood squirted everywhere. And in my mouth!

I lost it then, as well as my breakfast and lunch. I throw up over and over, thank God the cave troll never saw me because I was too busy ruffling to protect myself. Oh the glories of battle!

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Barbie's POV**

The battle was over. But more orcs were coming, and we had to run like crazed people. And we did, pounding through a maze of twisty paths I have no idea how Gandalf navigated. We could hear the orcs close behind us, and if anything makes you run it's a pack of thousands of howling, screeching orcs at your heels.

We were starting to put some distance between us and the orcs when we reached that break in the staircase, and without hesitating an instant that insane elf jumped to the other side to catch everyone. First Gandalf, then Sam, Pippin, then Boromir picked me up and "threw" me down to him.

Not tossing, he threw. I didn't have any time to think before Legolas caught me and set me down, turning around for Boromir. He went next, and then Gimli, protesting loudly about "Nobody tossing a dwarf." Well, he just barely made it, Legolas grabbing him at the last possible minute.

Then I realized with a sickening thud-Emily was with Aragorn and Frodo. The gap between the broken halves of the staircase widened, until it was impossible to jump, toss or throw anyone. The orcs were catching up, and it seemed that they were all going to be killed, when with a groan, their half collapsed towards us, a few orcs falling below with hideous screams.

Aragorn was holding Frodo, and Emily was holding onto Aragorn, and they all slammed into Legolas, who went down like a nine pin. But in an instant they all scrambled up again and we running. I ran beside Emily, and realized with a shock that her entire right arm was wet with blood.

"What happened to you?" I gasped. She looked down, and I think she only realized it then herself.

"Oh! Don't worry about it, I'm sure I'll fine," she said, but I could tell she was beginning to feel the effects of just then.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

We were running and running, and the great hall of Moria seemed to go on forever. I was dying for air, but I knew that to stop would me I would die. So naturally I kept going.

"Look out!" cried Sam and we were surrounded by orcs, they poured out of the ceiling and down pillars like some many ants. All the while their shrieks and cries of hunger were filling our ears.

Packed into a tight group Gandalf's staff held high we had no where to go. Then I remembered…the Balrog, creature of shadow and flame. I peered down the length of the cavern and the evil red light was already coming closer. No one noticed it yet, but I knew.

"Arghhh!" yelled Gimli waving his axe at the yellow eyes beasts, in the moment they spooked and took off returning to the hell holes they had crawled out of.

"This is bad Dory." I whispered to Barb.

"I can't believe you can think of that at a time like this!" she said. "Hey, your bleeding all over the place!"

I looked down and my arm was bleeding everywhere, and now I began to worry.

"Here, tie this around my arm" and handed her my belt. She worked fast but the others were already running away from the Balrog by the time she finished. Boromir and Aragorn came back and grabbing our hands dragged us on a lot faster then I thought we could run.

The narrow bridge was not too bad and we were all across it before you could say "Sauron" (or maybe it would be better to say something else?). I shoved the hobbits up the staircase along with Barbie and stalled only to see the majestic Balrog burst forth in his strength. Yes, I know that he's evil, but it was an awesome moment when his fiery breath came roaring over the bridge.

Once at an air show I had been in the down draft of a planes exhaust and it was hot and smelled of fuel, now it was the same thing only if smelled like hot metal burning. Gandalf stood wreathed in his protective shield of light and it didn't seem to bother him. He spoke but his words were lost in the emptiness of the abyss, we all stood as if time was slowed. I watched as the Balrog fell, heard Frodo's despairing scream and saw Aragorn just there as if in a trance.

Frodo was still screaming as Boromir caught him up and pushing me ahead of him we reached for the surface and light. Behind us, I heard the ragged cries of the Ringbearer mingled with the echoing roar of the Balrog. We broke very suddenly upon the outside world and the crisp autumn air hit my face with a sharp. We collapsed in exhausted piles and the shock of what had just happened dawned on us.

The hobbits were in a tight bundle with Barbara and sobbing into her lap, and on her shoulders. Frodo wordlessly dropped out of Boromir's arms and wandered away. The dwarf was crying! In rage and grief his cries came back from the mountains magnified by the vastness of the slopes.

I sat, numb. I had just watched someone die and I could not feel hope that he was coming back. In the movies sure, but when you see a person plunge that far… it just wasn't possible.

"Your arm is bleeding."

"I know."

"Let me."

"Okay"

I sat there and allowed Aragorn to bandage my arm that was frighteningly becoming numb. I shivered in the cold of the mountain and in my exhaustion I cried. Barbie came over and sat with me.

"Em, I can't…..this isn't happening."

" I know...I know."

_But it was._

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Scene: **An office where two figures are sobbing over the computer and wads of used tissue litter the floor.

**Snodgrass: **"That was so beautiful!"

**Winkle: **" It was so sad!"

**Both: **"Waahhhhh!"


	8. Lothlorien and the Booby Prize

Disclaimer: Give me some money 'cause I'm playing the guitar, without money I can't go far! Anyway I own nothing.

( Warning! May contain Graphic Mary Sue behavior! Read with caution!)

Barbie. "It does not!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8 ( I think?)

Portrait: A room is full of LOTR characters and Frodo is reading the last chapter out loud to them. He come to a sentences and stops, he looks up at Snodgrass and says "Fordo? What is it with all these typo's and meaningless sentences?"

Snodgrass rolls his dreamy blue eyes and says " Sorry but I was busy at the time."

" Doing what ?" as Frodo suspiciously. (Winkle hides under the couch.)

" E-baying." was the answer.

" For what?"

" Suits! Of course and I found a real beauty for Winkle it's green polyester!"

Everyone winches and Haldir shudders at the thought. Snodgrass leaves the room and returns a second later clad in a orange and purple striped suit.

Everyone: "Arghhhhhhh!"

Snodgrass looking smug: " I 'll wager you've never seen the like of this suit before!"

Haldir: " No and I wish I never had, my poor elven eyes!"

Snodgrass: " Party pooper!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

Lorien and the booby prize.

Barbara's POV.

We had just lost Gandalf. All we had been able to do when the Balrog appeared was run, and think about it later. But when we finally escaped Moria's darkness, I couldn't really believe he was dead. The hobbits were hanging onto me like little children, and I couldn't even cry. I seemed to be watching it happen, almost dispassionately, as if I had no connection with it.

I thought something must be wrong with me. Somehow I think I expected that somehow he would show up again, flourishing that ridiculous staff, floppy hat slumped to one side. When it finally hit me that he was gone, I realized that I was crying, hot tears running down my face and dampening Pippin's hair. Today had just been too much, and it was a relief to have a vent for all the emotions that had been smothered under the all important need for survival. I thought" Gandalf's coming back. I know that." But there it didn't actually seem real there, more like a fairy tale made to comfort the hobbits, who were taking it harder than anyone else. Pippin especially blamed himself, though Merry vainly tried to assure him it wasn't his fault.

Emily was off by herself, face buried in her hands, not making a sound, but her shoulders were shaking. Boromir was standing by, as if he wished he could do something, but she obviously wanted to be alone.

"We must be moving on, these hills will be teeming with orcs by nightfall." This was from Mr. Reality Ranger, and here I did something I regret now, but then I couldn't help. Now I realize he was also dealing with his own grief, but he now felt responsible for all of us.

"Would you- shut up!" I choked out, a ragged sob dividing my vehement words. But we all began to figuratively "dust ourselves off" and get ready to leave. And all I could feel was gladness at leaving that cursed place. And I think we all felt the same way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily's POV

I can't think, I don't see my surroundings, I can't feel my right arm from the elbow down. I am so tired that nothing is important. I walk on like a automaton, it's like waiting for something so long that you lose hope. Only continuing in the vain hope that something, someone will stop you.

Night falls, and Aragorn urges us on faster toward the wide green forest in the valley before us. I help keep the hobbits awake on their feet and struggle to do so myself. We have been jogging and walking in turns since we got out of the hell hole of Moria. Finally it gets to where the hobbits are falling over in exhaustion and we have to carry them, Aragorn with Frodo, Boromir has Pippin and Merry is on Legolas's back. Sam is still manfully trying to carry on by himself.

Barbara and I hold on to each other to keep moving and Gimli pokes us every few minutes to make us we're not falling sleep. He has been totally quiet since we left Moria and that's strange because he's usually complaining about something.

The day dawns bright and beautiful but cold. It is after all late October and we pull our coats and cloaks around ourselves a bit tighter. The forest is almost upon us on and Aragorn urges us into a run now. This has the combined effect of warming us and getting there just a little faster. I can see the desire to be in Lothlorien's borders shining in the Ranger's eyes.

" Hurry we're almost there!" he calls and I decide now is the time to put my little plan into action.

" Aragorn, um… can Barb and I catch you up later? I think we 'd like to stop."

" Stop? Oh.. Very well, but don't wait long to follow us." he said a pink tinge on his weathered cheeks. " We'll be heading for that little rise of trees."

" Okay thanks." I said and held Barbie back as the rest of the group went by. I whispered to her what I had in mind and she nodded to weary to care either way. I watched the Fellow ship disappear into the tree line and then headed for the nearby river.

" I can't believe we 're doing this." muttered Barb as she came beside me.

" I can, the Galadhrim are having enough trouble with the Fellowship and I thought we'd be polite and wait for them to come and welcome us in. Besides we need to clean up something fierce."

" I just want to curl up in a nice warm bed and sleep forever. I don't care if I look like a baboon."

" You will when you meet the Lord and Lady looking like you rolled in a manure pile. Beside what would Legolas think?"

She shrugged " He knows what we went through and so will the Celeborn and Galadriel. I doubt that they'll really care."

I went on anyway and began washing off the first layer of dirt. The water was icy cold but the soapy smell and feel of suds was so welcome. I hadn't thought to bring shampoo worse luck but bar soap works the same way. Barbie came and dunked her whole head into the river and came u grasping and sputtering.

" That water is sooo cold, man it feels good!" she said and took the soap and scrubbed up until her tanned cheeks glowed a rosy pink.

I wrung out what was left of my hair as best I could and laid back down on the bank. The sun filtered through the trees and made lacy patterns over everything. I watched a little squirrel hop from branch to branch, and heard Barb humming under her breath as she re-braided her hair.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew was that I was being carried in someone's arms and I didn't know them. I did what all Mary Sue's never do, I shrieked and wiggled around until I was dropped roughly to the ground. I was up in a second and realized that I was surrounding by tall blond and red haired elves. Great, I had been so dignified !

One of them stepped forward and said " Forgive me if we startled you Lady Emily but your sister said not to wake you."

I looked at him and saw that I knew him, he was one of Haldir's brothers, Orophin or Rumil I wasn't sure which.

" Oh, I was just surprised that's all. I ….where is Barbara? "

Barbie stepped out from behind the elf and smiled hugely " Right here!" she stepped forward and clapped Rumil/ Orophin on the back and said " This here is Orophin and he's been sent to recover us from the hole we fell in, right?" She looked at the elf.

He smiled back and said " That was not quite how Lord Aragorn put it but yes we were sent for you. I think you would prefer to walk on Lady Emily?"

I looked at the elf, he was friendly! I had always thought of them as aloof and serious but this guy( can you really call an elf a guy?) was really nice!

" Yes, thanks where is Lord Aragorn right now?"

" He and the Fellowship are on their way to meet the Lord and Lady but they await your arrival, so we had better start."

He gestured to the path and I saw for the first time the elves who were waiting. They were all tall and dressed in the tan and black uniform of the Galadhrim. They nodded and smiled back, maybe they were nicer to us because we were girls. Or maybe my plan had worked and they liked it that we had waited to be invited.

" Can you look at my arm first? It's …well there's something wrong with it." I held out my arm wrapped in a worn out looking bandage. A concerned expression crossed his face and he came forward and examined it and carefully removed the bandage. He called to one of the other elves and they carried on a conversation in beautiful elvish. It was the first time we had really heard a it spoken because Legolas and Aragorn always spoke in Westron.

The red haired elf brought out clean bandages and a pot of something that smelled totally vile. It was a sickly green color. Orophin spoke up " Lady Emily, this will sting a little but should take care of any infection until a doctor can look at it."

I nodded and wondered at his use of the word " doctor " but forgot it when the elf spread that nasty stuff along the cut on my arm.

" Agghhhhhh!" It was horrible!

" It burns us! It freezes!" I screamed. It felt like they were pouring rubbing alcohol over my arm. It hadn't hurt until then and it was terrible. My screams seemed not to bother the elves but Barbie did her best to shut me up.

" Emily! Shut up you're making a fool of yourself!"

" It hurts!" I wailed.

" I don't care shut up or I'll..I'll tell Boromir that you're madly in love with him!"

That shut me up, only letting a whimper out here and there. I didn't want Barbie to do something so stupid. I wasn't in love with Boromir, I liked him sure but he was in his forties for lord's sake!

Soon we were on our way and my arm hung in a little sling made from my belt. It hurt like the dickens now but I think that's better then not feeling it at all. In about an hour we saw the Fellowship ahead and we ran to meet them.

" Where have you two been, we were really worried!" cried Pippin as he hugged Barbie. I got the same thing from Merry and Sam, and a look from Boromir that made me feel so ashamed as if I had done something really bad.

Just then a figure dropped down lightly from the trees and strode forward speaking rapidly in elvish. He was very tall and white blond hair that fell-no, flowed- to his shoulders. He was perfect and broad shouldered. It was the Marchwarden, it was Haldir!

He came up and said " We must be going, would you please follow me?" He stopped when he saw us girls. I looked up and said the first stupid thing that came to mind.

" You're so handsome!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barbie's POV.

"Oh---My---God."

I have said some fairly stupid things in life, but the award for the most idiotic thing to say at the worst possible time goes to my darling older sister. Haldir opened his mouth, as if about to say something, then shut it, all the while looking extremely confused. Then he did something I never thought possible. He _blushed,_ turning a delicate pink all over, even his ears, finally saying awkwardly "Thank you my Lady," and then whirled away as fast as possible, speaking with Aragorn, who nodded in agreement with whatever he said, too dumbfounded to really listen.

Meanwhile, the reality of what she had said hit Emily, and she gasped, in a mortified way, and turned fiery red.

I could only stare at her, mouth hanging slightly open, until a thought came to me. What about-about-oh God-what about Boromir? He was standing there, ramrod straight, eyes steadily fixed forward, as if he had just witnessed something very painful. When we finally set forward into Lothlorien, he stayed away as far as possible from both of us, face as set as stone.

"Emily how could you! And right in front of him too!" I whispered, walking beside her. Her face was also tragically pale, as if she was still in shock.

"Barb," she said steadily "If ever I lecture you about not keeping your mouth shut, kindly whisper "Marchwarden" in my ear, and I will be infinitely obliged to you." And that was all she said during the entire trek into Lothlorien.

But whether or not my elder sister had made a fool-of-a-Took of herself, I couldn't help admiring the Lothlorien. The leaves were really and truly a shimmering gold, making soft scraping noises as a fall breeze brushed through them. And the trees themselves-wow.

They reached far into the sky, their proud heads seemingly thrown up into the clouds themselves, watching the tiny figures walk below them like ants. These trees were thousands upon thousands of years old, and even elves must have seemed young to them.

"No wonder Hal-no wonder the elves love it so," I breathed.

"Aye," agreed Legolas. His language had, up until now, been fairly modern, but among his own kind he seemed to relax, and I had heard him speaking elvish with Aragorn. " I have heard many tales of its wonders, but have never seen them until now."

Then Haldir spoke up

"Caras Galadhon, the heart of elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."( well, somebody's got a crush on the Lady!)

You could feel the love in his voice as he said this, and I felt sentimental, until I thought of something, and giggled. I turned to face the hobbits, and waved an imperious hand eastward.

"And that," I said dramatically "Is the outside world. Blargh." I thought I heard a stifled snort from Aragorn, but dismissed the notion as impossible. Then I looked before me, and all feeling of amusement left me.

It was( ahem) The Tree.

We were going to meet "Them."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily's POV

Okay, I get the booby prize for the worlds stupidest girl. Let it end there please!

The walk up those long winding stairs had everyone who was not a rugged ranger or elf was gasping for breath by the time we reached the top. My calves were screaming and I think everyone else's were too. There were 243 steps, I thought you would all like to know that.

Anyway, we reached the top and on all the surrounding talans there were bow armed Galadhrim, I got the feeling that they didn't trust us. ( What do you think?) As he reached the top Haldir bowed casually to someone and as we all filed into place I saw them. In a rain of light two majestic figures came toward us.

They joined hands and floated down the stairs to where we stood. You couldn't see them clearly at all, the light was too bright but us they neared the light dimmed and there they were.

Portrait: Galadriel, is soooo pretty! Her eyes are her most striking feature and are a clear blue that is alive with a white fire. No wonder we were afraid to look at her. She is like a willow in her tall and slender frame, but a thin as a rail.( Can elves be anorexic?) She emitted a gentle strength and looked down at us with a kind of humble superiority. I looked for her ring but the long sleeves of her dress covered her hands.

Portrait: Celeborn the Wise. He is the least appreciated elf in all of the books. And I had always liked him, and thought him too cool in the movie but the living breathing elf is like…whoa! He was as tall as Haldir but he was like a general in expression. His face stern, and in his eyes I saw the ages of wisdom that I had heard about. His silver hair and icy blue eyes were piercing and I couldn't look at him. Every inch the manly ..er…..elf.

To see the pair of them standing together was awful, they were like the trees in Valinor the silver and gold mingling and lighting the area of the talan. It's impressive when your hosts provide their own light! How can I describe how they really were? Would you believe me if I told you that Celeborn had a kind of silvery light that emitted from him? And that Galadriel really does shine with the radiance of gold? They did.

"Eight there are here, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, were is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him?" said Celeborn after a moment.

Then followed the lengthy conversation where Legolas told about going to Moria and Galadriel rebuked Celeborn. She was the only one who was going too, because we were all too afraid of him anyway. I could see that by the looks on their faces when Galadriel spoke to each of the Nine companions.

I honestly don't think she noticed us girls, it wasn't like we set out from Rivendell with them. Heck, Celeborn didn't even mention us when he first addressed the group. I guess he knew we weren't part of the Fellowship and were only two Mary Sues' tagging along for the kicks.

But then the Fellowship was ushered out by Haldir and a few burly guards and there we were, two dirty human girls and two very clean and powerful elves. We just watched each other for a moment, Galadriel went up to Barbara and touched the necklace that had escaped her collar.

" I see you still bear the Grace of Prince Legolas . It brings you great comfort." she said.

" Yes, I'm going to give it back soon. I mean, I know that I can't keep it." Barbie said looking up at the Queen.

" And your wound? Does it continue to bring you pain, I feared the pain would be too great for you to withstand."

" It hurts a little now and then, but otherwise I am fine, My lady"

" You are a brave young woman and Frodo can thank you for saving his life. But your time is short here and you must learn how to use it to constructively. But this is not the time to speak of it. You have one fault, and that is your weak eyes, my healers will see that you need these no longer." And she laid one perfect finger lightly on the rim of Barbara's glasses.

" T--thank you My Lady." she whispered and glanced at me with a grin the size of Kansas on her face.

Celeborn came to me and said " I see that you are wounded, I have much to speak to you about. However your physical well being take precedence. I will summon Haldir to escort you."

" No! I mean ,could Orophin do it instead?" I asked fearing to look either of them in the face. And then something happened that just shouldn't, they both smiled and Galadriel gave a delicate little laugh!

" I think that could be arranged." said Celeborn kindly. He nodded to one of the stony faced guards who disappeared down the stairs.

" I trust that you will take all the rest you require and worry not about the Fellowship for they will be well cared for. I perceive that you are not accustomed to this pace and should sleep. Come, Orophin is here and will take you to the Healers." said Celeborn pushing us gently toward the smiling elf who awaited us.

We went down the steps which was a whole lot easier and I finally got up the courage to ask him a question.

" Um…. Orophin? Was Haldir angry about what I said? I was not thinking when I said that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barb's POV.

Orophin laughed heartily at Emily's tentative question.

"No, I think he was-um-more surprised than anything. It is not exactly customary for young ladies to-ah- tell the Marchwarden that they-oh that was just priceless!" Towards the end of his sentence, Orophin broke down completely, laughing hysterically, and having to stop for breath.

"Excuse me-ha, ha-that was just too funny. I haven't seen my brother blush like that for-oh my-hundreds of years," he gasped. Finally he managed to stop, only an occasional snicker escaping him. I was hard put to keep a straight face myself, but under Emily's murderous looks, I managed to restrain myself.

" Is that the healers hou-talan?" I asked, as we approached one of the trees. It was one of the smaller ones, with not so many steps. I suppose that was for conveniences sake. If someone had a broken leg you wouldn't want to lug them up five thousand million steps.

"Yes." said Orophin, and just turning to look at Emily and me set him off again. While he was struggling to control himself, I wondered if the healers really could help me with my poor eyesight. Without my glasses I am practically blind, and the poor spectacles were bent and scratched from the encounter in Moria. And if they ever broke completely, visiting an optometrist was not an option.

The healers turned out to be an elven couple (and yes, you sickos out there, that means a male and a female!). The husband was red haired with a very friendly smile, and his wife had very pale hair and such a gentle face that I did not feel afraid of her at all. Orophin conversed with him for awhile, and then the husband turned to us.

"Hello, I am Galdor Arfeinel, and this is my wife, Haerowen. I take care of all the gory wounds and such, and she takes care of all the more delicate matters, so I suppose you're my patient," he said to Emily, with all the joviality of all doctors who then put a spoon in your mouth and tell the nurses to hold you down.

"Yeah, I suppose so," said Emily with a nervous laugh. Haerowen had taken me aside, and tilting my chin up, looked **deep** into my eyes, and then told me to wait on a chair she pointed out. Meanwhile, Galdor was keeping up a running commentary on everything. First he unwrapped Emily's arm, and then looked at it closely, then tossed the bandage away dismissively, saying scornfully

"I suppose Rumil or Orophin put this on you right?"

"Yes," said Emily apprehensively.

"I knew it. They're are too nice for their patients good," he said, unwrapping some clean bandages and selecting a small bottle from a large selection on the table.

"Nice! That stuff hurt like-never mind- what's that?' asked Emily.

" Yes, this is going to hurt." he said, answering her real, but unspoken, question. He tipped the bottle, and poured a generous amount on the bandage.

"Now hold still honey," he said. ( I still can't believe he said honey) and with a swift movement he wrapped it around her arm and pinned it in place. Emily was screaming like a banshee the whole time, but he didn't seem to care.

While the echoes were slowly dying away, Haerowen approached me, carrying another evil looking bottle full of some whitish, cloudy stuff.

"Is that going to hurt?" I asked. I wasn't about to have liquid hell poured into MY eyes.

"No, you need have no fear of that." she said, and uncorked it with a soft thu-pop.

"Put your head back, and don't move," she said. I obeyed, still a bit worried. Orophin had told Emily that poultice he gave her would just "sting" and her screams then had definitely said the opposite.

Slowly she poured some into my eyes, and I blinked instinctively, trying to wipe away the dull cloud that spread over my vision. It didn't hurt, but it was **cold.**

"Now, hold still for five minutes," she ordered. I had to, or that-stuff-would have run down my face, and then down my neck, then under my collar and---I amused myself by thinking of all the horrors of that possibility.

Then Highrowan was back, and placed a towel in my hand, and said that I might wipe it off. I leaned forward, burying my face in it's soft folds. Wow it smelled good. Like-flowers.

When I looked up again though, I had a mild panic attack.

"Akh! I can't see anything!" I said frantically.

"Hold still, I'm going to take care of that," she said sternly, and I did. Then something wet, and very sticky was put in my eyes, which-she said-would take a good ten minutes to take effect. I could hear Galdor still talking in the background, and from what he said he had apparently taken off the demon bandage to look at Em's arm more closely.

"You know my dear, I think our little Edain girl's had a tendon nicked here," he said, and I felt the brush of skirts as Highrowan went to look at it. After awhile, she said

"Well, I can see that you're not going to be swinging a sword any time soon." Then I heard Emily gasp through her teeth as the demon bandage was put back on, and Haerowen was back by my side.

"Now I'm going to rinse out your eyes this time so put that towel around your neck so it doesn't get down your dress," she said. I did so, and felt a gush of warm( thank God) water run down my face and soak the handy towel. A little somehow got into my nose, and I coughed and choked a few moments. When I opened my eyes again, I blinked a little in surprise.

"Wow! Everything's so-clear!" I said, not really believing it myself.

"Of course it is!" said Galdor "You should expect nothing short of magic from the two best healers in the Golden Wood."

"Well, this is magic for me!" I said. "This is so cool!"

Orophin had somehow appeared again, and he said gravely ( seemed he finally calmed down)

"I will escort you to the talan that has been provided for the both of you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily's POV

Our talan was large and spacious, we had a main room, a bedroom with two beds and a bathroom that held a huge tub. As quickly as we could we both bathed and crawled into our pj's. I worked out the tangles in Barbara's hair and ran a comb through my own short mane.

I had looked into the mirror and decided that mirror's weren't very nice things after all. We curled up on our beds but sleep eluded me, here I was in Caras Galadhon and sleeping in a real elvish bed.

" Barb?"

" Yeah?"

" Can you believe it! We here! And now you can see without your glasses too!"

" I know and just can't sleep! I 've never been so tired before and I can't for the life of me sleep."

" I know what say we sit on the porch for a while. Orophin said the Fellowship wasn't far from here and I would like to see them."

So we crept quietly and sat in our jammies, Barbie in her big "Sprint PCS" shirt and I in my purple " Sweet Dreams" jammie shirt.

" It's so beautiful here, I can understand why they fight to keep it safe. I hate the thought of leaving here." said Barbie looking around with her "new" eyes.

" Let's not think about anything but this moment and imprint it on our memories shall we?"

" Okay, I 've never been so calm and so jumbled up inside before."

" Happiness is whatever you want it to be." I teased.

" Oh no corny song coming up!"

"_They say happiness is a thing you can't see, a thing you can't touch, I disagree. Happiness is standing beside me, I can see him he can see me. Happiness is whatever you want it to be!"_ I sang

" _They say happiness is the folly of fools, pity poor me one of the fools. Happiness is smiling upon me, walking my way, sharing my day."_

Barbara rolled her eyes and sighed, she didn't think it was corny any more then I did. Something about Caras Galadhon just made you want to sing.

" _Happiness is a bright star, are we happy? Yes, we are! Happiness is a clear sky, give me wings and let me fly! Let me fly. For happiness is whatever you want it to be."_

"Emily, do you think Boromir really likes you?" asked Barbie

I shrugged feeling the heat of a blush on my face " I don't know and you should have had more sense than to bring it up to the poor man."

" I think he likes you, I mean really."

" Barb, he's way older than me."

" He's still a better man then you'll find any where, besides think of all the fan girls who would give the world for what you've got!"

" I haven't "got" anything stupid, I'm sure you're wrong anyway. Now what should I sing, I really feel like it tonight."

"Well…" she mused " How about " The Love Is Gone?"

"No"

" Why not?"

"Just, no"

" Ohhhhh! Emily _does_ like Boromir and she's just embarrassed to say so! I knew it!" she stood up and called out over Caras Galadhon.

" EMILY SAYS SHE LIKES BORO…muffsigle!"

I had hit her in a flying tackle that would make any Football fan proud. I covered her mouth at the last minute and hissed " You Judas! I'll get you for that you little ……marsh wiggle!"

She "wiggled" away and sat up laughing " I knew it, why don't you just say something to him?"

" I will say this, I'm going to bed." and I turned and flopped unceremoniously onto my soft, soft bed.

Still giggling she did the same and even when I thought she was a sleep a few giggles would erupted from her side of the room.

Slowly and certainly sleeps tricky fingers skipped over our eyes and we slept.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samwise Gamgee's POV

Everyone is asleep now and only the mournful lament of the elves fills the silence. I watched Frodo go after the Lady but I did not follow. I know that she wants to speak to him alone, and I do not fear her. When she spoke to me in my head I didn't know where to look. She praised me for remaining true in heart and mind to Frodo. The ring has never drawn me, I can't explain why.

I relax into my blankets again and feel the soothing calm of the place roll over me. The ground is soft in Lothlorien, though it did give me a start when I found arrows in my face. Here we were walking along minding our own business trying to think where the girls had gone when boom there the elves were. I tell you as long as I live I won't forget it.

When we finally got the girls back they looked better, cleaner I mean. I don't know how girls manage to always find ways to stay clean! But Emily looked tired and thinner I think, it's been had for all of us. Especially with Gandalf gone now. Poor Gandalf.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Super Secret Notice:** "I, Snodgrass will be starting college on Monday and this will slow up our updating rate which has been pretty darn good so far. That is when I am not e-baying! Oh did I mention the green polyester suit I ordered for Winkle?"

Winkle: "Oh woe is me!!!!!!"

Snodgrass: "Yes I thought I had, anyway. We'll try and keep things coming pretty fast but review and we'll update even faster.

Winkle: "It's that blackmail?"

Snodgrass: "Oh shut up Winkle or your next suit will come in urple!"


	9. Upstairs and Downstairs

**Disclaimer**. I own nothing, etc ,etc.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

(_Winkle is once more typing madly at the computer, while Snodgrass lounges in a nearby chair. His suit this time is lime green and elementary school yellow, running up and down in enormous stripes. He actually looks remarkably like a tall, skinny straw, but for the fact that he has a pair of purple hippy glasses perched at the end of his nose, which rather spoils the effect._

**Winkle** (_looks up)_ "Oh, well, hello there," he says in his nervous way, and continues typing.

**Snodgrass**. (_springing from his chair like an animated jumping jack) _"Ah! Hello there you, we're very glad to have you, very happy and all that rot that people must say when they first meet." ( _shakes your hand for five minutes.)_ "By the by, what did you come here for?" he asks at last, lowering his glasses and squinting shiftily at you.

**You. **"To-to-to-read, sir?" you stutter, unnerved by his glare.

**Snodgrass. **" Good decision! Best place for reading for miles around if you don't mind my talking your ear off!"

**You: **"Oh, yes-I mean no-I mean-

**Snodgrass. **"Just start reading for goodness sake!"

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Chapter Nine**

**Up Stairs and Down Stairs**

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Barbie's POV **

I leaned against the enormous trunk of one of Lothlorien's trees, and felt bored. I had woken up before Emily, which hadn't been difficult since she was still snoring (not literally) at eleven something.

So I jumped into my now clean clothes, snagged some fruit from the bowl on our table, and went skipping down the stairs, in search of the other guys.

I suppose it was silly to think that the fellowship would still be hanging around at this late hour, but I had to find them. So I wandered around for awhile gaping at everything, until I ran into an elf that looked like Jeeves. I asked him where they were. Luckily for me, he spoke English, and said that they were at the Galadhrim training grounds, and set me in the right directions.

But absented minded as I am, I got lost again, and had to ask directions of another handy elf. Our conversation went something like this.

**Me**. " Hello my good ma--elf. Do you think you could point out the jolly old training grounds?"

**Elf. **--------( looks confused)

**Me. **" You know, where the Galadhrim practice their archery and swordsmanship--like they need it-- could you tell me how to get there?"

**Elf**. "------something...elvish something?"

**Me**. " Look you! I no speako you language! Could you just point it out then?"

**Elf. **"---?----?-----?"

**Me. **" Argh!"

So I wandered off again, leaving a very confused elf still standing there, who was probably trying to figure out what "argh" meant. I eventually found the grounds myself. Go me!

Most of the Fellowship was there, and Boromir and Aragorn were squaring off with their swords, and Legolas and Gimli doing what they did best. Arguing.

Well, they were also practicing their weaponry. It was rather difficult to tell what exactly they were talking about since on one side it was heated Westron/Elvish and on the other it was angry Westron/ Dwarvish. I know J.RR.T said they became friends in Lothlorien, but this looked like fighting to me. I suppose we're all different. J.

The most interesting thing to watch was the Galadhrim though as they worked with their swords. Haldir was calling out instructions, and then they would switch sides, parry a blow or other things I don' have the correct term for. When he saw me, he switched from elvish to English, so I could understand what he was telling them to do. I swear (not literally) some of the things he told those valiant elves to do were impossible, but they did them, and with style.

(Somehow, I get the feeling they were showing off. Is that just me?)

And I will admit, while I was watching them, I got slightly jealous. I had lost my stupid pointed stick back in Moria, so now I didn't even have a pretense to a weapon. So, careful to avoid the swords and arrows which were whistling through the clearing, I edged over to where Haldir was standing. I didn't want to interrupt him---I can be polite when I want too, you know!---so I waited for a few minutes.

Finally, when he called for a halt, and the Galadhrim were "taking five" I picked up my courage, This guy is intimidating, with a capital I.

"Um, Marchwarden (Yes, I did use his title) do you think there is something I could do? Even the hobbits can use a sword, Legolas has his bow and Gimli--and others have axes." I said, trying to avoid any references to a certain dwarf.

Haldir looked down at me.

"What exactly do you mean?" he asked quizzically. I felt incredibly stupid trying to explain this to him.

"I mean, you don't think maybe I could learn to use a weapon? Like---a bow maybe?" I ventured slowly. Haldir stared at me for what seemed an age ( I felt like a bug on a pin) and then unexpectedly he smiled.

"Very well. We shall begin immediately."

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

"Argh! I feel like I was run over by a truck!" I said as I rolled out of bed with a thump. No one was around to answer so I supposed that my "loyal' sister had gone off without me.

Great, life is great I can't move my arm and I'm expected to dress myself without an arm. Well, if Maedhros could do it so can I.

And for the next fifteen minutes I thumped around the talan dancing to and fro until I was in my now clean( when did they do that?) skirt and denim shirt. I headed down the endless steps ( now I know why they have to have such long lives, so they can get up and down their stairs) and found myself pretty much on my own.

So I picked a direction and began walking as if I hadn't had enough of that the last few weeks. My Gosh did I just say weeks? It had been, by my last count about two and half weeks since we had gotten here, and we had already had more scrapes with death than I had had in all twenty five years of my life.

Anyway I found my way _without any help _to the training grounds . However, before I got there I heard an odd sound coming from a nearby bush. I crouched out of sight (Yes, I am a crowd) and then a curly haired bundle came rolling out of the bushes. One head was dark and the other was the fizzy yellow blond that could only be Merry.

Merry wrestled until he was seated on top of his poor cousin.

"I have you now Frodo, say uncle and I'll let you up."

"Never.." gasped Frodo desperately.

"Then I'll do my worst." threatened the victorious hobbit. And with mischievous relish began tickling his cousins feet.

"Oh …..no…not fair…oh …..hehehe…" gasped Frodo. I didn't try not to laugh in fact I helped. Are you joking? Are you seriously trying to tell me you wouldn't have tickled him if you had the chance? No, I thought not.

However, I redeemed myself through subtlety moving Merry in such a way as to let Frodo up. Then it was triumph of the Baggins over the Bandybucks, and Merry finally gave up with a good grace that Frodo lacked.

"Ahhhh, that was rich." I sighed and then asked where everyone else was. And so we continued on to the training ground.

We had a bit of a race to see who would get there first. And hobbits can run fast if they want, so we all collided with Aragorn at the same moment. Owww! Major sweaty ranger, yucky! He thought it was funny too ! Honestly I don't knew what Arwen sees in him. In any case we went on to the training grounds.

I really need to find a another way to say training grounds because it gets old really fast.

Anyway I found Haldir in a close embrace with my sister. No, not that kind of embrace, but he did have his arms around her, helping her to pull back the string of a bow. He was instructing her in that slightly accented English that was singular to him. It must come from speaking so many language because none of the others spoke that way.

"Now take a deep breath' he said (It came out like this "Now tike a dep." as in Johnny breath") It was really too cute and I couldn't help, but sigh at the sweet sight. I know it's really sappy, but it gets worse later when…. Well, never mind

Anyway, so Barbie was aiming straight for this target and listening to Haldir's instructions on proper firing technique. "Now let your breath out half way and when the tension is just right let fly."

Barbie screwed up her eyes and exhaling a little sent the bow lose, it flew straight as an…well arrow into the target. A collective "ahhh" came from the people surrounding Barbie and the Marchwarden, even the Galadhrim seemed impressed with her shot. Haldir patted her shoulder and said " That was very good for a first shot, now see if you can do it on your own."

It took her a few seconds of pull the bow back and niche the arrow and she did wobble a bit, but not for long. I was holding my breath, I knew how important this was for her to get right, especially with a certain person….. Coughlegolascough….. watching. She aimed and breathed and at the right moment the arrow left the bow. It whistled across the ground and clean through the target and into the tree behind it!

A shocked moment of silence followed, a bird called and a few golden leaves fell to the ground in a slow motion sort of way. Than the hobbits burst out with wild cheering and everyone began to clap and send her approving glances. Gimli smacked Legolas hard on the back and crowed " Not as useless as we thought !"

Winching the elf agreed and smiled that lovely slow smile at her that made Barb looked like she was going to melt into a puddle of nothingness. I popped in at this minute and clapped my hand on her shoulder to bring her back to reality, funny she didn't seem grateful at all.

Anyway, she was glowing with praise and when Haldir asked where she had trained before she said "No where, it was just beginner's luck I guess."

He nodded, but I don't think that he thought it was beginner's luck, not by a long **shot. **I know a terrible pun, I know, I won't do it again.

It was a bit awkward when Haldir finally noticed me but he went ahead and said good morning and kissed my hand! Ohhh it was mean! Subtle revenge in making me look stupid in front of everyone. I know it was revenge because he had that odd twinkle in his eyes when he looked at me. The Marchwarden could be a bit of a jerk if he wanted to.

"I didn't know you could be such a Warrior Sue if you wanted to Barb." I said to the preening girl.

A hurt look crossed her face and she said "Hey, if it's in my blood I can't help being the perfect warrior can I?"

"Oh please." I rolled my eyes and noticed the guys( dwarf, elves, hobbit and men) watching us. Pasting a fake smile on my face I held out a hand to Barbie.

"_Wherever I go I know she goes!" _I sang with a wink at Barb.

"_Wherever I go I know she goes!" _returned Barb and shaking hands we sang together.

"_No fist, no fights, no feuds and no egos! Amigos! Together!"_

Together in perfect timing _( Yes we can do more than one thing right! We took dance together!) _we finished the song with a perfect flourish to the astonished group. They stood there for a second too shock to move.

I glanced at Barbie out of the corner of my eye and said "They're too shocked to move!"

"Might as well keep up the Mary Sue love as long as we can and thrill them with our magnificent voices!"

"Barb you can hardly carry a tune for more than five minutes at a time."

"Fine, forget you I'll sing by my self!" " No! no, no I'll sing with you and cover up your deficiencies." I offered helpfully.

"Lets not and say we did." was the flat answer.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Barbie's POV.**

I can hardly believe it. It seems we were only here a few days, and tomorrow we're leaving. Emily mentioned having a headache, so I'm packing our things. I slid my hands over my own bow, feeling the delicate carvings on it under my fingers. This wasn't just a weapon, it was a work of art.

I put it down, and started shoving clothes into my backpack, I never was much at organization. Emily's I was careful to slide neatly folded into her separate compartments since she was such a stick in the mud about it. After I was done, I tossed them both into the corner of our talan with a thump, since nothing inside was breakable.

"So Em, you getting all psyched up for tomorrow?" I asked absently, flopping into one of our chairs. A miserable groan was my only answer.

"Uh, are you ok? You sound like a dying walrus," I said, looking at her as she lay on her bed. She didn't say anything , and I laid my hand on her forehead.

"Wow, baby you're hot." I said, pulling my hand away " You're not---sick, are you?"

"No--yes!" She jumped up, and ran into the bathroom. And then she--how can I put this delicately?---let's just say that lady tossed some serious sidewalk pizza.

I thumped her helpfully on the back, and then helped her back to bed.

"Look, you stay here. I'm going to get someone." She didn't answer.

All this silence was starting to worry me, and I ran down the steps of our tree-house at suicidal speed. But when I got down, the only person in sight was the elf of the week before, the one who didn't speak English. He would have to do, so I ran up to him, and grabbed his sleeve.

"Hey you, I could use some help here. My sister's upstairs puking!" He looked at me blankly, and I could have kicked him. Wasn't puking a universal word? Well, we would have to go back to the Robinson Crusoe way of doing things. Sign language.

Still keeping a firm hold of his sleeve, I collapsed to my knees, and clutched desperately at my throat, making ghastly noises the whole time. He looked scared, and tentatively patted me on the back. I think he thought I was dying.

"No, not me you idiot! Upstairs! My sister is SICK!" I yelled, and finally dragged him over to the foot of our tree, and pointed upwards.

He got the idea, and we both ran upstairs. Emily was throwing up again, and when she was done, he helped me get her back to bed. Then he let out a long stream of elvish.

"Barb, he doesn't even speak English!" Emily groaned. I turned, and glared at him in my practiced Elrond glare.

"Do something you person!" I said in frustration.

And then to my utter surprise he did, picking Emily up, and running down the stairs with her. I didn't blame him for running( I mean, she had just hitched a ride on the porcelain express) but where the heck was he taking her?

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

I was locked up in Galdor and Haerowen's talan and they weren't about to let anyone visit me. They couldn't risk the hobbits, dwarf (like I wanted him around) or the guys getting sick when they were on such an important mission. Not that I blamed them, it wasn't like I could do more then look pathetic or run for the bathroom every once in a while.

Gosh! I come to Middle Earth and get lammed with the stomach flu, can I cry now? I did cry for a while but quickly realized that made me feel more like throwing up than any thing so I had to suffer in silence. Please pity me……or shoot me, just shoot me!

I was over heated and sick and they were leaving without me the next day. I tried doing that psychology thing, about pretending not to be sick and kind of making yourself better, but just when I thought it was working, I threw up again.

Haerowen was really nice and took good care of me all night the first day I was sick. She didn't know why it helped to have a cold wet clothe on my forehead, but she went ahead and did it anyway. I felt like I was a queen or something the way they treated me, although they were probably wanted to get me well fast so they could be rid of me. I wasn't exactly as thankful as I could have been.

I can say that was one of things that I regret now that I didn't do. I wish I had taken the time to properly thank them for being so kind to me, but I was blind to everything but my own misery. Barbie came and talked to me about the preparations they were making for leaving. They weren't worried that she would get sick, because she still wore Legolas's ring around her neck. I was too sick to mention it though, I listened to her with a horrible feeling of lonesomeness because I was going to have to stay for who knew how long.

"And you should have seen the hobbit's faces when Celeborn said we were going in boats so we could out run the nasties on our trail, it was too funny! I mean sure I feel sorry for them, but still!" She stopped and laid her hand on my head. "You're still pretty warm, do you think you could pretend to be well?"

I shook my head miserably, resisting the urge to hurl right then and there to prove my point. Barbie got up to go and said "We'll be leaving too early in the morning to come and see you again, so I'll say good bye now."

She gave me a hug and hesitated a minute fiddling with something in her hand. Finally she knelt down and whispered "Look Em, someone told me to give this to you. I hope you understand that I couldn't say no, and do you have a message for that unnamed person?"

She held the thing out and I saw that it was a ring. It was too big for me by half, it was a man's ring and bright silver. On a background of black enamel a tiny white tree was craved and surrounded by seven tiny diamonds. I knew whose it was.

I croaked out " Barb, if worst comes to worst tell him I think he has very fine eyes and I am proud to call him my friend."

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_


	10. Getting to Know You and Messin' about in...

**_Annamariah_: **A newcomer! Oh bliss! Oh joy! Oh wonderfulness! Thank you! And please keep reading and reviewing and you'll find out if your guesses are fulfilled or not!

**_Elvin BlueEyes _: **Thanks for your review, ( Snodgrass here bye the bye) Of course it was a good chapter there always good chapters!

**_Ellinde_: **What a compliment! I am quite flattered! "blushes" Of course Winkle does help sometimes, but I am the master mind behind all the really funny parts.

**Winkle: **"Now wait just a second there Bud! I do tons of the work while your e-baying and cursing the world with the sight of your ugly suits!"

**Snodgrass: **"They're not ugly! They're works of art, and you're just jealous because I'm a better dresser than you are."

**Winkle: **"You want to bet on it?"

**Snodgrass: **" Oh it's on now!"

**Winkle: **" We'll be right back folks. We're going out to the street to settle a little disagreement, so enjoy the chapter while you wait."

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Chapter 10**

**Getting to Know You Messin' about in Boats**

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

Caras Galadhon, the heart of elvendom on earth. A land cloaked in a continual mist that soften every kind of light. Here the morning was a pale and gentle yellow, the colors accented by the golden color of the mellon leaves. A warm dew rests upon everything and glistens in the early light of dawn.

Now is the time when all is reborn and clean, when life is fresh and untainted by the troubles that weighed us down the day before. From my talan I see the boats and the Fellowship just waking and getting to the docks, they are leaving today. The hobbits are stumbling around in sleepily daze, as Aragorn is helping the elves as they pack the boats, and as yet the Lord and lady have not made their appearance.

I lean in my window carefully because elven windows don't have glass and it's a long way to the forest floor. I have never felt so unhappy, I was watching the fellowship getting ready to leave and I was too sick to go with them. Even my sister is going, we had talked about it and decided that just because I couldn't go was no reason that she shouldn't carry on. I would meet up with them later, the Lord Celeborn assuring me that their riders were the fastest in the world.

Ugh!

The thought of riding any where is not very settling to my tummy. I think I have got passed the barfing stage and have entered the "I am too tired to move or breath" stage.

I can see that Legolas ,Gimli, Barbie and Boromir have joined the group, and their arrival is quickly followed by that of the Lord and Lady's company bearing the array of gifts. I won't bore you by mentioning what everyone got because you all know what is was anyway. But I will say that they gave Barbie a tiny set of chain mail just her size and a bow to go along with it.

She was so pleased that she hugged the Lord and Lady right then and then. I think they were a little surprised, because no one ever just hugs the two most powerful elves in middle earth like they were parents or something. I could tell they didn't mind and Galadriel even patted Barb's head in that sweet motherly way she has.

I turned away because it was hard enough to know they were leaving without watching them do so. I was going to sulk in my bed and cry myself to sleep if I could.

However, Galdor robbed me of my pity party by suddenly swooping into the room and carry me down to say Good-bye. He said that I was no longer infectious and that I could at least be there when they left. I wasn't exactly in my prettiest state although Barbie later told me I "looked ravishing in that just woke up kind of way" whatever _that_ means!

Anyway she showed me her bow and arrows and the belt Haldir had given her for being such a cutie (Okay yes I added that, but that's the only reason I could think of.) The hobbits showed off their daggers and the veil of light and everything else. And get this I watched and saw Galadriel give Gimli the three strands of hair!

She had a maid pull it out and bind it up in a little gold locket type of thing and he wears it under his ugly chain mail and armor. He really looks quite horrible without his helmet by the way.

Boromir came up to me and asked if I was feeling any better and I said yes.

And he said "That's good."

And I said "I suppose so and I'll miss you."

And he said "He'd miss me to and to take good care of myself."

And I said" I would" and we were totally awkward with each other !

It was the most stilted conversation in the history of man. I have never felt so tongue tied in my life! I wanted to say a million things to him.

I wanted to tell him that he should stay away from Frodo and not lose hope and that he was a great and noble man. I wanted to tell him not to die and I wanted to tell him I loved him.

Now don't go "Here we go again another Mary sue falling in love with the only member of the Fellowship to die!"

I didn't love him in the sense of romantic love, rather in the weeks we had spent together I had grown to know him as a person and friend . And like any other friend I loved him and didn't want anything to happen to him.

I wanted to tell him all these things, and throw my arms around him and make him stay so that he wouldn't die or be tempted by the ring anymore. but I didn't, instead I said the usual things. I showed him the ring and thanked him saying that I would take good care of it and to let me know when he wanted it back.

"I want you to keep it Emily, to remember me by till we meet again." he touched my hair, kissed my hand, and was gone.

They got into their boats and were pushed away by the elves on the shore. Barbie was with (and I'll bet this'll be a surprise.) Legolas and Gimli and she called back a causal good bye. Galadriel began her singing and it made the whole scene so surreal like it wasn't really happening at all. It also had the combined effect of making me fall asleep so I didn't watch them until they were out of sight.

I can't tell you how much I regret that.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Barbie's POV**

"Adios amigos!" That was my epic goodbye as we pushed out in our boats. I hated prolonged farewells. They usually ended up involving handkerchiefs, and I didn't happen to have one on hand at the moment. Figures. I have my bow, armor, neat belt, and I don't even have a handkerchief.

By the way, did anyone ever tell you that wearing chain mail can be hot? Especially when you're paddling about in a boat, with no nice trees for shade. But I wasn't about to complain. Heck, at least I was going with them. Emily had to stay behind, and suffer the tender mercies of our dear Galdor and his wife. Besides, Gimli had armor and a huge beard to deal with, and he never said anything.

Our team was the fastest. I say this without boasting, because we were. Aragorn seemed fine with going at a sane, steady pace, so he was always somewhere around the back. Boromir however, could not seem to get the hang of it, and was always drifting off to the sides, where the current was slowest. And it was just too fun to go sailing by, while he was messing about with his oar.

"Hi Boromir!" I called out one time, waving cheerfully " Isn't this fun!" ( Insert steely Gondorian glare)

"You--haha--having trouble with your--heehee--boat there?" Gimli said, laughing in a very smug fashion.

"You shouldn't be so nasty Gimli. I'm sure those hobbits are quite heavy. Especially after they absconded with some of our supplies," said Legolas, shooting annoyed glances their way. They just laughed, which didn't last very long after Boromir "nudged" them with his oar. Ha!

The really cool part came at late afternoon, when we hit some white water. This time it would probably have been wiser to stay around the edges like Boromir and now Aragorn were doing, but we surged right into the thick of it, paddling like we were possessed.

There was one dangerous time when Gimli was sure he'd lost his axe overboard, and he threatened to strangle Legolas if it was, but the elf was "saved" when we found it in the bottom of the boat. What was funny then was that despite the fact that they were in much safer water than us, Merry and Pippin screamed the whole time we were in the rapids.

Maybe it was just a little too fast for them.

After awhile though, racing got boring, so Frodo proposed that we sing something. The little devil on my left shoulder whispered "Hey, Barb, why don't you teach them etc, etc."

The angel on my right muttered frantically " Don't! Are you trying to drive us all insane?" I decided that since I had listened to my angel enough lately, I would teach them "that" song.

"Hey, I have good one! It even involves drinking! But not that kind," I said, trying to look innocent. No one said "don't" (except for my hysterical angel) so I began.

"One thousand bottles of POP on the wall, one thousand bottles of POP! You take one down, pass it around, one thousand bottles of POP on the wall! Nine hundred nine and ninety nine bottles of POP on the wall, nine hundred and ninety nine bottles of POP, you take one down, pass it around, nine hundred and ninety nine bottles of POP on the wall!" I stopped, and looked around.

"All you do is sing it until you reach one!" I said. Gimli and the hobbits thought that this was a very good song, although while hobbits had nine thousand nine hundred and ninety eight bottles of ale on the wall, the dwarf had nine hundred and ninety eight bottles of beer on the wall.

So we sang that song, and had lots of fun that way. Though I do think around seven thousand three hundred and sixty five bottles of pop/ale/beer on the wall the others started to hate me.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

I thought that now I was better then I would be able to do something interesting. You know like take a peek in Galadriel mirror. But what was I doing a few days after the Fellowship had left? You guessed it, the thing that Elven females seem to do most in a time of crisis…..embroider! I was sitting a beautiful craved embroidery hoop in my hands using a golden needle and embroidering in the Lady's garden.

"Be careful that you do not snag your needle on that loop of thread Miluiel." Galadriel directed. She always used my elven name, that is pronounced "Mil-wel-el", I found it a little annoying because I never remembered it. I mean, I have been called Emily all my life and to suddenly be called "Miluiel" is not easy to keep in mind.

Especially when we were watching the Galadhrim practicing with Lord Celeborn, I was itching( not literally) to be down there with them having my moment of glory like my sister. But instead I was embroidering a belt.

Granted it was a very gorgeous belt, it was a heavy white brocade and I was adding real elvish designs in a weird kind of clearish silver thread. It looked silver on the fabric, but in the air it was see through. Anyway it was very pretty and every here and there I added a white bead.

"Miluiel, you may go if you wish. I understand if you would prefer to watch the guard." she finally said.

"Thank you My lady." I set down the hoop and ran off arriving just in time to see Lord Celeborn challenge Haldir to a one on one dual. This was just too good to miss!

They stood facing one another their long elvish blades held loosely in their hands. Lord Celeborn was left handed and so that was a little different but I recently read that someday the world would be ruled by left handed people. I mean elves too.

They changed stance and slowly delicately circled each other in the intricate movements of a fencer. Than Haldir struck out and they parried back and forth, up, down, to the left and to the right. It was a gentle fight at first was polite jabs and a few sneaky tricks but pretty much boring after the initial exchange was over.

Pausing Haldir said "Shall we speed things up a little?"

"As you wish." was the cool answer.

WOW! I mean like totally WOW! I never saw them move clearly after that. A whirl of metal and snap of clothe was all that I could truly hear or see. Clash after clash and even a few sparks flew: and they must have done something amazing because all the soldiers exclaimed over a special kind of flip that Celeborn did with his sword. I could never do that, but then I haven't been practicing for thousands of years.

And they kept it up for another twenty minutes! For Pete's sake they weren't even breathing hard! I was seeing for the first time the marvel of the elven physiognomy, their bodies built to last the ages and never die.

It just wouldn't do if they got winded in a major "Battle-of-the-Prides" in Caras Galadhon, the two most beautiful of the elven guys in Middle Earth were in a fight to the (pretend) death. I loved it! Galadriel showed up and began cheering her husband on, the Galadhrim were teasing Haldir about the fact that no one was here to route for the Marchwarden so…..You guessed it, I did!

"Go Marchwarden! You rock dude! Go go go go go go go go! Yahoo! Go Marchwarden! Go Haldir!" I yelled over the din of clashing swords.

I got a couple of odd looks, but by this time I didn't care, I was in the thick of it. And it worked…I think because in a minute they were locked in a tight press with their blades jammed together so their faces were inches apart. To get out of this you had to be stronger then your opponent so you could shove them away and attack again.

I turned to the Lady and lowered my voice just a little so the Galadhrim could still hear me.

"I am sure that your fair husband will win my Lady, after all no one else could defeat the mighty Marchwarden."

This comment had the twofold affect of making Haldir attack harder and Celeborn to resist more. They were a perfect match like the armies during the Schmalcaldic War( and it was a real war folks, I'm a history major) they were so perfectly matched that no one ever won. And finally that's what happened they both conceded the point, but neither one let up the pressure of his sword. So slowly they backed up and bowed.

"Another good match Warden ." said the Lord offering his hand.

"Indeed, although next time I will win." returned Haldir smiling.

And then the party broke up and we all went back to our separate chores. Lord Celeborn inspected my work and praised the technique in the beading. I think he was just being nice, because although I had done this kind of work before it didn't come close to the exacting stitches of his wife.

"You cannot expect to be perfect the first attempt you make my dear." returned the Lord as he handed me the belt back. (Yeah he could read minds too, not speak into them just read them. What am I saying? "Just read them!" like that happens everyday.)

Anyway,( and boy do I use this word a lot!) I went back to work all the while wondering if the Fellowship would meet up with the orcs in Movie time line or in Book time line. I worry too much.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Barbie' POV**.

Elves get revenge in the nastiest ways. And they still manage to look innocent while they're doing it. I only knew he was doing it on purpose because of the way his right eye crinkled at the corner. After we had finally sung it down to one bottle of pop/ale/beer on the wall, Legolas said he wanted to sing something. Feeling rather guilty, and paying attention to my faithful angel, I said that would be great.

Did you know that the Lay of Nimrodel, or song, ballad, whatever has sixty three very long verses, that you sing very slowly to get the right effect? At least, that's what he said.

It was very beautiful, and so was his voice, but around the sixteenth verse it was starting to sound like I'd put one of Enya's songs in the CD player, and pressed "Eternal Repeat." I was beginning to hope that he would, sooner or later, reach the part that he was too moved to go on or whatever rot J.R.R.T. said in the books, but he never did.

It seemed to go one forever--and ever---and ever--and--you get the picture. In any case, the whole thing seemed rather suspicious when the song ended very suddenly, around the time we passed around dinner ( lembas, of course). I suppose it's too much to expect him to try and sing with a mouthful of saw-dust. At least, that is what it tasted like to _me,_ Eloise--I mean, Barbie. How those things happen….In any case it wasn't that bad, just a little blah. This _is _coming from a girl who puts Italian dressing on everything except oatmeal.

We kept sailing for some time after sunset ( something about being not wasting valuable time) and wow was I starting to get tired. So I sang a little song to myself, like that badger, Frances or whatever her name is.

"Just keep sailing, just keep sailing, what do we do, we sail, sail. Oh ho, ho, ho I love to sail. When you waaant to sail you sing and---" and then I ran out of words because we all know that Marlin shuts Dory up at that point of the movie.

I think it was kind of a mistake to recall something about home. I suddenly missed Emily with a vengeance. With her around it was always about sister power, and two are better than one. Now---I was that inferior one, a single girl stuck in the midst of eight guys. But I didn't cry. I didn't have a handkerchief, and I was not going to be wimpy.

When we finally came ashore for the night, I was exhausted. And I wasn't exactly expecting my legs to crumple under me, and go tumbling in the shallows either.

"I guess I'm just not used to boats," I said, and shrugged. Boromir looked amused at this, so I gave him my much practiced Elrond/Haldir glare. He just glared back, and we were in a fair way to start a staring match, when I decided I was just too tired to care about it, and looked away. At which he offered me his hand, and helped me up. That stupid angel was very busy heaping those proverbial coals of fire on my head after that.

When we all crashed for the night, I didn't want to sleep near the guys (I mean, I'm discreet. Besides, who the heck would want to sleep near a bunch of sweaty guys? Of course, Legolas didn't sweat, but he made like a bird and slept in a tree anyway.)

And I picked a nice private spot right by the river under a weeping willow. I think they were a little worried about that ( my sleeping away from them, not sleeping under a weeping willow, stuff about safety in numbers) but hey, that was just too bad for them.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Gollum/Smeagol's POV**

**Smeagol: **Quietly...quietly .They hears us.

**Gollum: **Not if we are quiet my love.

**Smeagol**: That shadys willow looks nice and darky deep shadows.

**Gollum: **We will see if the nasty hobbit is alone.

**Smeagol**: "He never is precious….oh quietly! Ah! ……what is it?

**Gollum: **"It's a girl…..the little girl that helps guard the precious."

**Smeagol**: " It's a long time since we seen a ….girl isn't it. She's very….soft "

**Gollum: **"Is Smeagol becoming a softie hobbit?"

**Smeagol: **" No…not…Smeagol hates the nasty fat hobbits and men……..the elf…we don't like to think of."

**Gollum: **" Then go and get the precious back!"

**Smeagol: **"No the man..the ranger is awake, he will see us and kill us!"

**Gollum: **" Then let us go. We will have to try when the hobbits are alone. What are you doing?"

**Smeagol: **"The girl's cheek is very soft….and smooth…like the precious."

**Gollum: "**The precious is more beautiful then any nasty girl…come away my love, into the water."

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Reviews? Thoughts? Let us know!**


	11. Still Messing About In Boats and My Purp...

**Disclaimer. **We own nothing, except for a couple bloody noses and a black---actually now it's green--eye. That little battle didn't turn out so well, especially for poor Snodgrass.

**Snodgrass. **"That's not true! I beat you fair and square!"

**Winkle. **" Are you trying to make me laugh?"

**Snodgrass. **" No, if I was I would just tickle you. Maybe I will!" (_lunges forward.)_

**Winkle. **"NOOOOOO!

_qqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**AnnaMariah: **Don't get ahead of us we haven't even thought it out that far! But thank you for all the compliments! Goodness knows we need them. I mean we need to know what works and what doesn't. And the song and Gollum was so much fun to write! I have always wanted to write some Gollum dialogue Keep reading!

**Zarz: **Wow! Cool name, this coming from someone named (and this is top secret) "Calvin B. Snodgrass." About the song mistake I know Winkle's such an idiot sometimes! He did that as he was writing that scene and I told him not to write it that way but did he take my good advise? Nooooo. I love the Boromir/Emily storyline as well.

_qqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Chapter the Eleventh. **

**More Messing About In Boats and Bored In Lorien.**

_qqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Barbie's POV.**

Wow. I know people talk about after-effects of just too much to drink, but I had never heard anyone applying that to boats. When I woke up the next morning, I sat up, and then instantly regretted the action as all my muscles began to shriek in concert.

"Yargh!" I said unimpressively, and gingerly stretched, inserting a few more "arghs" and "ahhs!" here and there. After alarming most of the birds, insects and everything else living in that forest, with my odd actions, I stomped into the main camp, my hair tightly braided away from my face that Emily always made me look like a Chinese nun with a bad hair day, but I didn't want my hair falling into my face.

"Good morning!" Pippin said cheerfully, looking up from his breakfast. You may have picked up a few clues from this narrative, and discovered that I am just not a morning person. I didn't say anything, but sat down stiffly by the fire. I think Aragorn noticed that I was moving a little a rather peculiar way, and just barely touched my arm with his hand before I jerked away.

"Just--don't--touch--me--please. I just woke up, alright?" I said, through clenched teeth. Aragorn shrugged, and moved away.

"What do you suppose is wrong with her?" I heard him ask later, while we were getting ready to "Sail away."

"I don't think anything's wrong with her. My father is the exact same way if you wake him too early," said Legolas. Hmm. Sounds like Thranduil and I have something in common. Common sanity, that is.

_qqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

I was not bored in Lorien, I was having the time of my life! I was being given the grand tour of the entire thing by an annoyed looking Haldir. Yes, I was spending a whole day with him, but it was sort of….shall we say anticlimactic?

You'd think that having your favorite elf to you all day would be great but well Haldir was not the driven intense Marchwarden we have all come to know and love the PJ's movie. In fact he was very calm and polite, he just had a bizarrely intense gaze. It's funny to think that he goes around through life glaring at everything like he hates it and the truth is he simply looks at _everything _in that way.

"And these aqueducts bring the water of the Nimrodel up to the level of the talans." he said and pointed to the high arched structures.

"Wow! I thought the Romans came up with aqueducts! But now I find out you guys were way ahead of us. Next I'll find out it was elves who built Stonehenge."

"If I may ask what is Stonehenge?" he said in a slightly bored tone. I don't think he really wanted to hear about it and I said so.

He shrugged and said " I was just being polite."

"I know, but it's not exactly very honest is it? Besides I am sure you have much more interesting things to tell me about. Like how did you get to be the Marchwarden anyway. I am sure it's not easy to guard all of Lothlorien is it?"

Score one! He began talking endlessly and I was thrilled to hear that his father (contrary to popular belief) was not dead, nor had his father been the former Marchwarden. I also discovered that as Marchwarden you were not allowed to marry. If you fell in love you simply gave up the position, and married. In endless bliss I have no doubt.

I think that it's the same all the world around that men, or male elves, like to talk about what they do for a job. Although I suppose being a Marchwarden is more of a calling than any thing else.

"Come, you need to rest. The Lord and Lady would not be pleased if you fatigued yourself too greatly after your resent illness." Haldir said and pointed to a grassy spot.

It was really pretty all grass and tiny yellow flowers. I wasn't feeling fatigued but I probably would so I sat in delicate and gentle fashion( I was finally getting the walk down too. If Orlando Bloom could do it I could too.)

He stretched out on the ground and promptly fell into silence, he was so quiet that after a few minutes I began to wonder if he was even awake at all. I tried to look without seeming obvious, but you know how that is, you never really see anything at all. So I finally thought _"If he's asleep he won't hear me singing." _So I began to very softly warble out a song while picking bits of grass out on the ground.

"_Moon River wider than a mile _(peek), _I'm crossing you in style someday." _(peek again, yes, he was asleep).

"_Oh dream maker, you heart breaker_( Peek., yes, definitely asleep, his eyes were half shut and totally unfocused) _Wherever your going, I'm going your way."_

I wasn't getting any response so I built a daisy chain still singing the sappy song under my breath. Suddenly the devil whispered " He's asleep tease him!" Soooo I leaned over and (still singing) began tickling his face with a blade of grass. He would swipe at it and go back to sleep. Tee hee hee hee!

After doing this for a few minutes and he simply slept on and so I went back to my daisy chain…..my daisy chain!

Leaning over again I gently laid the flowery cornet on his white blond head and settled the wreath a lower on his brow. Than I propped chin on my hands and just watched him sleeping. It was a little weird to watch him sleeping with his eyes open but he was really sweet. Everyone looks sweet when they're sleeping but he did especially with that silly chain on his head.

Watching someone else sleep (no matter how sweet) is kind of boring and so I fell sleep too, minus the flower chain.

_qqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Barbie's POV.**

Sometimes, a calm and peaceful afternoon can be twenty times as treacherous as a "dark and stormy night." On a dark and stormy night, you expect things to happen, like a shot ringing out, the maid screaming and pirate ships that inexplicably appear on the horizon.

**(Note. **That was the beginning of a story by Snoopy by the way.) But on the peaceful afternoon, you are lulled into a sense of false security.

We had been sailing all morning, and half the afternoon, and nothing was happening. That worried me. Everything seemed….too calm. Too serene. I think some of the others felt the same way and the word "orcs" was heard. I tried frantically to think. When would "everything" happen? I had no idea, and no way to tell. Yet I had the distinct impression _something_ was going to happen that day. And I didn't think it was going to be a---shall we say---happy experience.

Currently though we were rather occupied, because the river was starting to become shallower, and shallower, a dangerous thing. I was keeping a lookout for rocks and things like that, so I was too busy to worry about it for sometime. But finally it began to deepen again, the current swifter than before. I was going to settle down for another long afternoon of messing about in boats when----we saw _them!_

It was the statues of the Numenorean Kings. They stood, tall and imposing on either side of the river, twin hands held toward us, a relic of former glory. Their faces were stern and decisive, but not cruel. Their eyes seemed to gaze far into the past, at sights and scenes no others remembered, somewhat as Celeborn's and Galadriel's did. But while the lord and lady might tell others of such things, the stories of these ancient kings were held forever captive.

For once I was absolutely speechless. I have seen the most impressive examples of architecture our world can offer; the St. Louis Arch, the now fallen Twin Towers, our beautiful statue of Liberty. But none of these things inspired quite the same feelings of awe and respect that rose in my heart then---and none caused the silent tears that were now coursing down my face as we slipped by, or inspired the same sense of---of---_loss. _

Then we were past them, and sentimental sap that I was, I was crying like a fool over something that had nothing to do with me. I had thought it had nothing to do with me---I was just too confused, and I was missing my sister like----oh cry! Oh sob of homesickness and desire for normality! Or at least the knowledge of what normality was anymore. And you thought it was bad in Moria……Legolas was patting my shoulder, and if it wasn't for the narrowness of the canoe I would have cried on his tunic, but I couldn't, so I had to settle for wiping my face on a slightly dirty, tobacco smelling handkerchief Gimli gave me.

God bless that dear dwarf, tobacco and all.

Eventually though I calmed down, though I still clutched the rather soggy handkerchief in one hand, just in case. What a fool I was sometimes, thinking I was independent. I learned then that we all depend on someone, to greater or lesser degree, even if you aren't aware of it until it's too late. Well, some of us just have to learn it by hard experience. Sigh.

It was around that indefinite time of day, right when the afternoon sun begins to slant, and hint at the coming night when we came to the waterfall. Well, we didn't actually come right to it, because if we had we all would be dead, and I would not be recounting this tale. But we came pretty close to it before Aragorn decided we should stop, Honestly, that guy seemed to get the biggest kick out of living on the edge.

This time when I got out of the boat I didn't collapse, so I supposed that I must be getting what they call "sea legs." Or would you call that river legs? Doesn't really matter I suppose. Besides, I had to talk to Boromir. Not about anything in particular, just something to keep him there. In case it was---_the_ day. So while we were unloading I attached myself to him like a helpful leech.

"Here, give me that---yes that too, I'm not a wimp--thanks---catch Sam!" I chattered mindlessly the whole time, and jerked like a manikin while I tossed our various packs and bundles to shore. I must have over-done it, because he finally turned to me in exasperation.

"What exactly is wrong with you? I meant to ask your sister, but I never got around to it. And what exactly are you trying to do?" I quailed under his questioning gaze, and then I was sure he knew something.

"N-n-nothing," I stuttered, suddenly losing my voice.

"I'm not a fool Barbara. I've watched you change colors at least six times in the last three minutes. You aren't exactly the subtlest person I've met," he said, and then a new thought seemed to strike him, and he looked at me differently. More---coldly. " Are you as suspicious of me as all the rest of them are? Those---never mind."

He finished this sentence in a lower, bitter tone, and despite my fright, I couldn't help feeling sorry for him.

"No--No it's _nothing_ like that," I said fervently " I've always respected you very much, even if you think I'm an idiot I still know a good guy when I see one. Which reminds me of this story I have to tell you."

He looked at me for a few moments, then shook his head, and sat down on the bank. "Go on then. Tell me the story."

So, relived, but still quite edgy I began to invent a tale on the spot. I think it involved some ancient curse and two guys fishing on an enchanted lake, but now I can't be sure. I was so nervous at the time. One of the guys was saying something intelligent like "Well, if that's the way you want it, then that's the way it's going to be," when I glanced over at the others.

The others---except Merry and Pippin--- were all gone---including Frodo.

And the fictitious guy was saying "Finally! He's safe!"

Then Boromir was on his feet, pulling me along with him, grabbing so tightly on my shoulders a startled tear slid down my cheek. Then he just _looked_ at me, disappointment and anger burning in his eyes, as if a friend, maybe not your best friend, but someone you thought was on your side had just stabbed you in the back. Then something went sailing by our heads, and he threw me to the ground.

"Keep down!" he shouted unnecessarily considering I was flat on the ground already, but then he was running through the trees, sword unsheathed and glittering as the Uruk Hai came into view. I crawled over to Merry and Pippin, who were drawing their own little swords, and I strung my bow.

"Alright dudes, you just stay right behind me, and don't do anything stupid. Understand?" I hissed sharply. Nothing was going to touch them, so help me.

"You can't do it by yourself!" Merry said stubbornly, and looked to Pippin, who nodded back. Just then a volley of arrows sailed by, one imbedding itself into the sand between Merry and I.

"You can't fight arrows you idiots! Let me do this!"

As if to emphasize my point more fully, another volley came by, one whistling straight through Pippins hair, although he was left only startled. I could hear the others, calling out to each other, and sighting along my arrow, thinking of everything Haldir had taught me, and I was sure I could hear him saying it again, even to his accent _"Take a deep breath, let it out slowly then---_I released it, and it landed with a solid thump in the neck of the Uruk Hai I had aimed for.

"Yes!" I said to myself, and quickly strung my bow again. Everything was happening so fast. I could see Boromir, and Aragorn battling side by side like brothers, and I could hear Gimli uttering strange Dwarvish war cries as he fought. I could not see Legolas, but I could see his arrows, sweeping through the ranks of Uruks like a far reaching scythe.

Where was Frodo? Had he put on the ring? Then I saw something dark green flutter through the undergrowth, and knew he was fleeing towards the boats, not in cowardice of course, and I silently said goodbye. Then I turned my attention back to the fight at hand.

One, two, dodge behind some trees, three, four, they were coming on us too quickly, so I tried something new. Two arrows at once, something I had tried only once before, with so-so success. But they sailed straight through the air, and I thought briefly "_Just like always," _though that made no sense.

But I had no time to ponder this, when suddenly I was grabbed from behind in a pair of disgusting, smelly arms as were Merry and Pippin. We all struggled wildly, and I tried to kick my captor, but failed as we were all carried away---by the Uruk Hai. They had crept up from behind and now---we were captives.

_qqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

…….spices……..mallorn leaves…..slightly silky material on my cheek and the gentle _"thump, thump, thump" _of a beating heart.………being carried……..

Being carried! Well we all know I don't like that. but this time I reacted in the best way. I slowly opened my eyes and was confronted by the sight of!……Lord Celeborn!

Aha! I had you fooled! You all thought it was going to be Haldir! Teeheehee! I am evil!

Yes, Lord Celeborn was carrying me and sensing I was awake he said "There have been developments and my wife wishes to meet with you."

I can't tell you want was going through my mind at that minute. Pictures of Boromir's death flashed before my eyes and my breath caught in my throat.

"Emily? Are you well?" he asked.

"Is it…is it bad news? Did someone die?" I asked hurriedly as we reached the glade.

" I cannot tell you my dear, you must look into the mirror." he said. Setting me down I went to the still form of the Lady who stood frozen her face devoid of expression. That couldn't be a good sign. She held an empty pitcher in her hands and a tendril of smoke was blown away from the mirror. She had just seen something too and now it was my turn.

"My Lady?"

She turned her ageless eyes to me and I saw a single crystal tear fall to her dress where it glowed like a jewel. I fasten my eyes on it afraid to look up.

It had happened and I wasn't there. He was dead, and I wasn't there.

The ring on my finger was suddenly a heavy, heavy weight. I pulled it off and looked at it.

The mini tree gleaming up at me and the diamonds winking in the fading light of day. I could see my own face in the mirror-like black enamel. On my head perched a daisy chain of intricate design.

The Marchwarden had his revenge again, but the laughter that bubbled up in my throat came out as a sob. Two warm arms were around me in minute and like child I cried on Galadriel's shoulder .

"Dear child." That was all she said but it was enough to unlock the flood gates of bound up emotion in my heart.

"Hush, hush. My dear you could not do anything to help her." That stopped me with a hiccup. "Her? You mean she's dead too?"

"No Miluiel, none of them are dead, but your sister is in grave danger. She was taken with the two younger hobbits. They are being.."

" …taken to Isenguard I know, but you mean Boromir's not dead?"

She studied my face a moment her eyes searching mine. "Did you think he would? You thought he would take the ring did you not?"

"Yes. That's what happened in our world."

"I see. But you now know that he did not fail so and nor is he dead. Rather he defended the Fellowship bravely. They were parted, but not from any internal trouble."

"The Fellowship was separated in the forest and when the orcs attacked they were helpless. Although they fought hard they were taken, I can have hope for the hobbits because it is known that one of them is carrying the ring. But your sister is not a hobbit and I fear for her."

"I shouldn't have let her go, I should've made her stay here with me."

"Come child, look into the mirror and see what it will tell you."

Filling the pitcher again she filled the mirror and stepped away, but I took her hand in mine. "Please stay with me, I am afraid of what I may see. I could use your support in case it's really bad."

She smiled widely this time and stood regal and compassionate at my side as the water steamed?( there's got to be a better way to describe that.) into the silver mirror.

The water swirled and stirred and a picture a scene appeared. It was the coronation and Aragorn was just receiving the crown on his head. He was proud and handsome in it, but he eyes were empty of light. Aragorn became King and ruled for a long time, however he was alone.

The scene changed once more and I saw Imladris and the broken figure of a woman, her walk slow and painful. She was crippled badly and she used a staff in one hand, but the other was resting in that of a tall blond elf. It was Legolas and there was something about the way his eyes looked that told me he knew the woman wouldn't live long. The woman was Barbara.

I saw what was exactly like the movie "Return of the King" only the end was Frodo dying, and Arwen leaving for Valinor.

The scene changed and I saw a desolate throne and an old grey haired man sitting in the Stewards chair, his head resting in his hands. He looked to the empty throne and tears welled up in his eyes as he mourned the leaderless people. He turned and I saw it was Boromir! A woman joined the picture and knelt taking his hand and comforting him, and it was me!

I stepped away from the mirror and felt the gentle pressure of the Lady's hand on mine. "What does it mean?

"It is difficult to interpret the visions one beholds in the mirror my child." she said pulling away.

"Look that's just a dodge and you know it. Now what on earth did that mean? Is it what will happen? And if is what can I do to keep Arwen here? Does that mean that I and Barbie are going to be here for the rest of our lives?"

Listening to my rushed questions she set the pitcher down and smoothed out her long gown before answering.

"It is what may be, but what you may do to stop it I cannot tell because I do _not know_. It is one ending to the quest and only the actions of the people involved can decide what course the future takes. I cannot direct you to the correct path, you must follow your heart."

"The Heart is deceitful and desperately wicked." I quoted ( yes we went to Sunday school.) The Lady blinked at this and for just a second I thought she was speechless.

"I did not look for such wisdom in one of your years."

"Yeah well, the words aren't mine originally. I just borrowed them, but what can I do? If only I could use a sword!"

"No!" she said sharply. " It is not given to you to wield the sword or to fight the evil in this world with a blade. Rather you must use your mind and heart, yes you must trust your heart, to lead you in the right way. Your influence is greater then you suppose, it is your gift to make people care for you and desire to shield you. This you must use carefully and with wisdom."

"But the things that are happening are beyond all of us!"

"Than look to a higher power, you know of whom I speak."

I nodded and lifting my chin I said "Do I stick around here or what?"

She smiled and said "No you are to leave tomorrow for the country of Edoras. You should rest now, I will send all the things you will need to the talan. But first do you know how to ride?"

"Ride? As in a horse?"

_qqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Boromir's POV.**

They had taken the little ones--- and Lady Emily's sister. I cannot fathom why Barbara did such a thing. For she _knew_, and for all her words she was just as uncertain of my loyalty as everyone around me was.

Except for Emily. I know she, at least, put some faith in the oaths I swore. This trust put a more deadly edge to my sword than anything else ever could have, and I fought like I never had before.

We were almost completely surrounded, practically fighting back to back, when something strange happened, that we did not understand at first. The Uruk Hai began to flee, as if abandoning their quest. But I knew as did the others that this could not be so, for it would be better to end ones own life than return to such a master as Sauron empty handed.

"Where is---Valar I think they have Merry and Pippin," I gasped, and ran to the shore, and halted at some odd marks in the sandy soil in the edge of the forest. Aragorn brushed past me, and knelt, examining them. Finally he looked up.

"The orcs have them-and Barbara. They managed to sneak up from behind while the others distracted her," he said, and his fist clenched in frustration.

"Aragorn, Frodo and Sam have left in one of the boats." Legolas stepped forward, conflict evident in his face. He wanted to go after the Ringbearer, but now that Barbara and the others were captured…

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," Aragorn said, looking over the river.

"The it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed," Gimli said, shoulders slumping in defeat, but Aragorn shook his head.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon them to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some orc!"

We all looked at each other, then Gimli grinned widely.

"Yes!"

_qqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_


	12. Fix it! Fix it! Fix it!

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing blah, blah…..And I won fair and square!

**Siriusly Sirius Lily Black : **How can I put into words how flattered we were to read your review! It is an honor to have helped you see our beloved Boromir in a different light. I have personally always thought that he got the short end of the stick from Tolkien. I would've killed off Gimli instead. Of course perhaps the reason he killed Boromir is because we would care? Hmmmm have to think about that one. Welcome to the reading and review circle of our story!

**Annamariah: **Yes, we have finally written the story as it should have been written! It was a wonderful moment for both of us. And you can rush us if you want but I can't guarantee that we'll always go along. However I would like to borrow your mirror a little while. And by the way keep reviewing we love your thoughtful and long reviews! Sorry about the mistake about the Aragonath (We don't know how to spell it either) Winkle is such an idiot sometimes!

**Winkle: **"You big bully! Just because you are bigger then me, you think that you can push me around!

**Snodgrass: **"Well I can so there! Go and cry me a river!"

**Winkle: **"Ouch! Corny song reference!"

**Snodgrass: **" Go me!" ( does happy dance in silver and orange suit)

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Chapter Twelve**

**Fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it! **

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

"Now hold still and I'll fix your belt." said the eflleth. She had a very soft voice and I was tempted to ask her to speak up every now and then. She had been pinning and sizing all my new clothes and was now measuring the proper length for my belt. It was the same belt I had been making the last couple of days, and it rested heavily against my hips. Who knew that an embroidered belt with a few glass beads could weigh so much?

"Ouch! Please be careful with those pins they're kind of like mini daggers!" I said. And the poor thing blushed to the tips of her pointed ears!

"Please forgive me my Lady it was not my intention to harm you."

"Oh never mind, I complain too much anyway. Go ahead you're doing fine, I am sorry I chided you." (Did I just use the chide? Boy I had been around elves too long it seems.)

After placing another pin she considered the effect the belt had with the dun colored gown I was wearing. For those of you who have no idea what "dun colored" means, I'll tell you that it is a plain dusty purple. And my belt was silvery white and as I said rested on my hips.

They were a lovely combination and other then the fact that they showed off my remaining bumps it was perfect. I should be satisfied considering that I was down at least thirty pounds since coming here, but still. I mean everyone is thin and perfect and so you tend to think less of yourself because of it.

But I felt even worse when the eflleth said "This color suits you not, your skin is too olive. I think that a shade of aquamarine would be more becoming to your coloring."

She went off to find the other dress while I wandered what color aquamarine was; the dress I was wearing now was very full in the skirt and heavily beaded. As I walked to the balcony it dragged along the floor with an loud swishing sound. Caras Galadhon was busy today and elves of all kinds were getting ready to do something. When my maid returned I asked her what was going on.

"Another company is departing for the Grey Havens my lady. They are leaving within the hour."

I watched the group below and felt ….sad. Like Sam before me there was some indescribably sadness about the thought that elves were forever leaving the shores of Middle Earth.

She fitted me into another gown which proved to be a lovely light teal color. It was the odd brocade that Elrond was always wearing, but in a much more feminine style. Long bell sleeves came to my wrists and there was the beautiful curling elvish embroidery around the shoulders, neck, and down the sleeves. The eflleth fixed the belt to this dress and it was perfect!

She smiled and said "There this suits you very well my lady. I will have another like it made in similar color. The girdle you wear is quite striking as the colors of an ambassador."

She collected her things and sailed out and I considered myself before the mirror. I did look rather well, but even as I looked at myself attired in all the splendid clothes of the elves I couldn't help but feel I was in over my head. I didn't now anything about being an ambassador or how to delegate.

"Do not be too harsh upon yourself Lady Emily, you will discover the way of it with time."

I turned and found the Haldir leaning against the porch railing, he was splendid in his armor and red cloak. His attitude was the slightly bored one that covered his unusual attention to everything.

"Thanks a heap for reading my mind without asking first. Isn't there some kind of code that says you can't read a person's thoughts without their permission?" I asked folding my arms in an Elrondy manner.

"Hmmm, no there is not." he finally said. "However, I won't if you prefer that I don't."

"I would rather you not then. How do I look?"

He looked at me and said "Fine." in a noncommittal tone. That was sure helpful but what else can I hope for from a guy.

"What are you here for now anyway?" I said trying to walk gracefully along in a skirt that was slightly too long.

"I have to see that your horse is one that will suit your personality and will take good care of an inexperienced rider." He straightened his tunic and offered me his arm. (That whole take my arm and I'll escort you thing was getting kind of natural. I think I would have been shocked if he hadn't done it.).

Resting my still bandaged arm in his, we wandered down to the stables, they resembled a smallish palace for horses. And it was bigger then my house back home. Inside it was full of beautiful animals. I have never been a big horse lover, but still! Pure black, white, chestnut and grey, they were all gorgeous creatures.

"Which one do I get?" I asked as we drew near the stalls. The horses seemed to know Haldir and he stroked the nose of a nearby stallion.

"The one that comes of itself to you is the horse that would best serve and carry you. I'll release them into the field and you go and wait for one to come up to you."

He ducked into the stalls and calling something out in elvish he sent them frisking out into the grassy plain. Following a little behind I watched as the animals circled the field and turned back galloping in pure pleasures of a beautiful day.

"What do I do now?" I asked as Haldir joined me.

"You simply wait until one approaches you, and then it's yours. You'll have to name it of course because it will be only to you and answer your call alone."

"Really? I get to name it?"

"Certainly, that way the animal is sure of it's owner. There I think your steed has just come up."

I turned and saw a drabbled grey mare coming to me and then she nudged me gently in the shoulder. Whinnying in my ear she blew her sweet breath over my face. I'm not joking when I say that her breath was sweet because it was. I mean I never thought a horse could have good breath, but she did. She was perfect her large eyes gazing intelligently back at me.

"Hello Pigeon." I crooned as I patted her head.

"Pigeon? Your naming this beautiful animal Pigeon? Can you not think of something more suitable?" inquired Haldir.

"I like the name Pigeon and that will be her name. If you don't like it you can go and sulk." I said as I began braiding the mane of my new horse.

"I can't tell you how diplomatic that was." mumbled Haldir as he called his own horse. It was a gigantic black…..thing with a long and curly mane that hung down into it's fiery eyes. It was perfectly hideous and I said so.

Rolling his ink blue eyes heavenward he said "I can see that you have much to learn about making yourself agreeable in company."

"I don't have to be agreeable to you Marchwarden." I said suddenly drawing myself up proudly and then in a quiet submissive tone I said "Forgive me for my ignorant words and allow my to say that your horse is quite…….singular."

He stared at me a minute and said "I can't tell if you serious or merely joking."

"I'm quite serious I assure you." I said and Pigeon gave an agreeing whinny.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Barbie's POV**

Yrch…orcs…Uruk Hai…to this very day the words never cease to stir a flood of memories. Ones I really would rather forget, but that will be the better for the telling.

I couldn't believe that this was happening to me. I was being kidnapped by the Uruk Hai, my arms tied around one of their thick, disgusting necks. They smelled like death warmed over then sent to hell and back, and my flesh crawled just to hear them talking in their own, guttural language. Now they were running like maniacs, and the rope that tied my hands together was rubbing harshly against my skin.

Merry was looking awful, and seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness, and poor Pippin was really frantic.

"Merry-_Merry_," he whispered urgently.

His cousin gave a small moan as an answer, eyes fluttering open and shut. Pippin turned to me, as if for advice, and I have never felt so unwise. The tough little Brandybuck looked pretty bad to me right now, and I was supposed to know how it all turned out. But I was so unsure; maybe something had been changed when Emily and I came here. Yet I had to reassure him somehow, you have to do a lot of scraped knee psychology when you're the older sister of six other kids.

"I'm sure he'll be alright. A little thing like that couldn't keep your cousin down for long, you know that." Pippin looked only slightly convinced.

Then, suddenly we came to a halt, and I clipped my chin on my Uruk's shoulder. Hard. Double argh. Then they all started to guzzle on something disgusting looking from a jug, letting it drabble all over the place. I was beginning to feel sick to my stomach.

"My friend is hurt. He needs some water." Pippin called out anxiously. One of them made a sound that apparently was supposed to be a laugh, and shoved the rim of the jug into Merry's mouth, pouring it down his throat. The hobbit gagged and choked helplessly on the foul fluid, while the Uruk Hai erupted into hoarse, barking laughter. How very loathsome they were!

As if we didn't have enough trouble, we were then joined by another group of….things…but it was "just" orcs this time. We were shown off like prizes, as I suppose it was supposed to be an honor to have captured three of the enemy. I could have died from shame as the Uruks bragged about us.

The orcs weren't going to admit any admiration, and eyed me especially closely, looking from me to Pippin, then back to me again. Finally, one stepped forward, breathing heavily into my face, and I almost fainted at it's fetid odor.

"You don't look like a Halfling," he growled, apparently stating the first thing that came to mind. I felt like making a bitingly sarcastic reply to this, then decided that they probably wouldn't understand it anyway.

"Maybe," said another one, fingering a rusty knife at his belt " If she isn't a Halfling we could eat her. Master didn't say anything about not eating any humans. And she looks good enough for me!"

My heart gave a sickening thump, but I bit back the cry that rose in my throat, and tried not to look scared. The Uruk leader wasn't going to do what some orc told him though, at least without some finagling, and he stalked all round, scrutinizing me. Then the idiot asked me.

"What are you?"

At any other time I would have been able to invent some tale, but now, when it really counted, but the words died away in my throat, and the orcs and Uruks stepped closer, some withdrawing their weapons.

"Wait! You shall not harm a hair on my dear-ah-sister's head!" Pippin suddenly shouted this out, and their attention focused on him.

"She's not a hobbit! Look-it her! She 'as to be tfree feet taller 'an you!" said one, showing his yellow teeth.

"Well, you see," Pippin said, with a slight blush " There were these Easterlings that passed through our town once. My mother worked at the tavern and well-when they left, this fair creature was the result."

The orcs swiveled around, and studied me more closely, noting of course, my dark brown hair, brown eyes and naturally tan skin, all the colors of an-oh no! I must look just like an Easterling to them! Then of course, I _was_ much shorter than most humans, and so my own life long bane saved my life then, and they backed off a little. But the Uruk leader was still suspicious.

"What Easterlings?" he asked.

"The um-Scurvy Riff-Raffs of the Misty Mountains," I said quickly, having found my voice. The Uruk seemed satisfied, thank Eru!

In fact, I actually heard one of them mutter, " Oh yeah, _them_ Easterlings. I knowed one once."

Then one of them looked around, snuffling as if he had a bad cold. Finally he said "I smell man flesh!" and they began to run again. Cowards.

Though if I had those guys on my tail, I'd be pretty scared too. When Pippin heard that, he ripped off the pin that fastened his cloak, and spit it out on the ground, and we both watched it being trampled into the ground by the marching feet of out captors. Then I decided to leave my own mark, and kicked off one of my shoes, hoping that it would hit someone. Then I turned to Pippin.

"I can-_not_ believe you told all those dirty stories about me earlier. What a filthy imagination you have, you Took you!" I said, in a lecturing tone.

"I did it to save your life Barbara. You could give me a little credit for that," he said in hurt tones.

"Thanks for that anyway. _That_ I appreciate, but not those silly tales about my parentage. Easterling, indeed!"

"A Scurvy Riff-Raff of the Misty Mountains no less," agreed Pippin solemnly, a tiny twinkle in his eyes.

That made me feel a lot better, this gleam of sunshine in an otherwise horrible evening. I was going to need all the light I could get then, as we passed through a scrubby, desolate forest. It also didn't help that our "escorts" (ha!) had a bad habit of crashing right through everything, including thorns. At one point I leaned a little to the left to see what was ahead, then immediately regretted the action as I hit my head on something, and everything went white-then a throbbing, aching black.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

Leaving Lothlorien had a bad effect on everyone in our little company. I use the word the word "little" in a connotative sense. There were over thirty members in our band, thirty were solider of the Galadhrim and the others were Haldir and myself. We had made pretty good headway and were only two days away from Rohan already.

The most surprising thing about leaving Lorien was when the Galadhrim soldiers had come marching to meet us in the perfect step. They faced the Lord and Lady and saluted Haldir. I noticed that they were all female! Galadriel patiently explained that they were the traditional guard for an Ambassador and were especially trained for peace keeping without violence.

I eyed their long swords and bows and thought how "peaceful" they all looked, as they gazed point blank at the horizon. Gold armor concealed in their dark grey cloaks they are now riding in formation around the Warden and myself. I was still marveling over how silently we moved through the forest. Almost gliding by the towering trees of the golden wood I saw Haldir casting one last look over the borders and give an almost unnoticeable signal to his wardens hidden in the trees.

As I rode along on my lovely Pigeon I thought about the last minutes I had sent in the presence of the Lord and Lady. Galadriel had retied my belt and shown me how to knot it in the traditional way of an ambassador.

"My Lady, I don't think I'm ready for this. Please don't ask it of me."

"There is no turning aside now Miluiel, you have set your hand to the plow and must follow through." she said. She stepped away and Celeborn held out a long sheathed sword at least five feet long. It was beautiful and inscribed with something but I forgot to ask what it said.

"My gift is small but it will behoove you have it in the future. Use it as a last resort and when you do, know that experience is not needed. It was the treasure of a mighty warrior and ambassador once, so now it will pass to another." His voice was cool and calm and every word held authority.

As I accepted the blade, but I couldn't help thinking of all the stupid things I had done the last few weeks and that very morning as well. I wasn't worthy of the honor they kept giving me. Head bowed I thanked them and Celeborn said "My dear child, Eru protect you. I fear we will not meet again."

Being the crying Mary-Sue that I am, I let a few tears drip off my nose as we left. But my spirits lifted as the sound of a harp and a light soprano voice followed our path out of Caras Galadhon.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Barb's POV.**

_My head is going to explode. I know it. Why do those idiots keep bumping up and down? I can feel something dry and crusty on my forehead, but underneath the surface it's wet. Why won't they keep still! Please, I could use some quiet and few hundred aspirin. Ow. _

"Are you alright?" Slowly I opened my eyes, just to see what nimrod would ask that kind of question now. Oh. It wasn't a nimrod. It was-it was-oh darn!

"Who are you?" I asked hoarsely, sounding like a sick frog. I could feel-or rather not feel my arms anymore, they were completely numb.

"It's Merry. Uh-how many hobbits you see?"

"One. How long have they been running?" I asked, trying desperately to concentrate on anything, anything but the dwarves that were hammering out Beethoven's fifth in my head.

"It's been two days since you hit your head. You've been out the entire time and I was beginning to think you weren't going to wake up," Merry said. I managed a crooked smile.

"Thanks for your concern. Does it really look that ghastly? My head I mean?"

"It wouldn't be quite so bad if something were done for it, but…he trailed off.

"Well, we all said we'd do our best for Frodo, even if it landed us in some pretty tight places. I suppose now all we can do is ride this out for know. I don't think these ropes are going to loosen anytime soon. Besides, I don't think the orcs would let us just march away because our ropes broke."

I let my head drop forward, despite the fact my entire body revolted at the scaly feel of the Uruk Hai's skin. I was too tired to care. I was feeling light-headed, and wondered if I was going to pass out. Then I remembered something I had read once, something about not letting yourself or another injured person go unconscious.

"Quick, talk to me. I think I'm going to faint," I said sluggishly, trying to keep my drooping eyes open.

"Don't you dare go to sleep Barbara Grace Paul. You can't go to sleep I absolutely forbid it."

My head snapped up in surprise, this sounded like Aragorn's voice, hard and commanding.

"What the heck was that?" I asked, wide awake now.

"Just a little acting. I didn't think you would listen to me, so-at least you're awake."

Merry shrugged as far as his bonds would allow him. I stared at him a little longer. There was definitely more to this Brandybuck than met the causal eye.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

"Just fix it please!" I begged.

"No!" was the cold answer.

"Okay, fine! It doesn't bother me at all." I shot back and tried to peel my eyes away from Haldir's armor. It was perfect and golden and blah, blah, blah. But it was slightly off center and it was driving me crazy!

I had discreetly called attention to it and said that he may want to fix it. To my surprise and annoyance he wouldn't! It was jabbing into his side and it had to hurt I was sure of it.

I had gently persisted in my mission to make him adjust it. "Come on, Warden just fix it!"

"No! Now leave me alone if you please." and he said something to my horse who remotely stopped in her tracks. I urged her to go on but nothing happened. I watched Haldir riding away and called after him.

"You did that on purpose!"

"I don't deny it!" he answered and gave me the most devilish grin. My horse stayed clear of Haldir's for the next few hours and finally I decided upon a course of action. Our favorite Marchwarden was in the habit of reading my thoughts without asking so……

**Emily's Thoughts: **_" Fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it!" _

And so it went for the next hour, I think I must have bored holes in the back of his head by this time. Nothing happened he didn't move and so I carried on determined that he would move the danged piece of armor!

Suddenly I was rewarded with a reaction. He wielded his horse around and came back saying, "Will you have the goodness to stop doing that!"

"Not unless you move your armor."

"No! I refuse to do so."

"But it's askew!" I returned.

"What? Are you the askew police?" he asked.

"Yes, I am the askew police now **fix it! " **

Now I saw that I had succeed in unleashing the intense and gloomy Marchwarden. He pulled away and **stuck out his lower lip**!

Without a word he rode away again and my horse just sat there like a bump on a log. It was slightly embarrassing as the elven guards had to stay with me. He rode ahead saying to the lead guard. "I will go and scout out the trail before us. I think yrchs may have passed by."

**Emily's Thoughts to Haldir: **_"Liar!"_

**Haldir's Thoughts to Emily: **_"Oh shut up!"_


	13. Of Soapy Cloaks and Penny Armor

**Disclaimer. **_We_ own nothing, but _I_ own lots of things.

**Snodgrass**. "Like what?"

**Winkle**. "Oh, just…_things_!"

**Snodgrass**. "What _things_?

**Winkle**. "Things I'm not telling you about obviously."

**Snodgrass**. "So what? I'm still the publisher, and I am still bigger. Na!"

**Winkle. **(_mutters under breath)_ "All brawn and no brains. Na!"

**Snodgrass: **"Alright I didn't want to do this, but I'll just have to tell everyone what your initials mean!"

**Winkle**: " Not fair! You always win!"

**Snodgrass: **" Teeheeheee!"

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Chapter 13**

**Soapy Cloaks and Penny Armor**

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Barbara's POV**.

Nightfall was approaching, and the orcs seemed to be tiring. The Uruk Hai, like the Energizer Bunny, just kept going and going-and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going-but the orcs didn't. In fact they seemed to be continually falling behind, and fierce arguments kept erupting between the two groups.

When they finally stopped, we were unceremoniously dumped at the edge of camp. Now that my arms were free, I gingerly touched my forehead. My probing fingers met an enormous scab that extended from my hairline and extended partly over my right eyebrow.

It didn't hurt as much as before, but I wished I could have had something to wipe the dirt off.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked.

"As good as can be expected I suppose. Barbie, listen. Those odd sounds-I think-just keep listening."

We all looked in the direction of the dark forest, where the orcs were hacking down some trees for firewood. There were low groans and rumbles that sounded every time an axe fell.

"What's making that noise?" Pippin asked, scooting forward a little.

"It's the trees," Merry said, a curious look in his eyes.

"What?"

"Do you remember the Old Forest? On the borders of Buckland? Folk used to say that there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall... and come alive."

Pippin was still lost.

"Alive?"

"Trees that could whisper. Talk to each other. Even move."

We all fell silent after that, just watching the trees, and I must confess I half expected one of them to start walking, or talking in some deep, grumbling tones. But they didn't, and the orcs started an enormous fire with the green branches. That was when the fight over us started.

"Come on, I'm starving. We ain't 'ad nuffin but maggoty bread fer 'free stinking days," one orc whined, glancing our way. I thought " We haven't had _anything_ for three quite smelly days scum."

"Yeah, why can't we 'ave some meat."

The other one jerked his head in our direction "They're fresh."

"They're _not_ for eating!" the Uruk Hai leader ground these words out between his teeth, and I felt a rush of neutral feelings for him. Then another orc stepped forward, a skinny, sly looking one with a scimitar.

"What about their legs? They don't need them. They look tastyyyy." He drew out the "e" sound with malicious delight, noting the hobbits scared faces.

"Get back scum," ordered the leader again, shoving at the eager orcs.

"Carve 'em up!"

"Just a mouthful!"

"No!"

In rage the Uruk leader stepped forward, and in one swift movement beheaded the orc nearest us. His head fell off with a thud and bounced right up to us, smashing up against a sickened Pippin. What followed was worse, as all the orcs and Uruk Hai began to-to devour the fallen orcs, ripping off huge dripping chunks.

"Come on we need to go!" Merry's urgent whisper startled me out of the horrified stupor I had fallen into as the orcs ate. So we began to wiggle away, our hands still tied firmly together. I thought quickly, where are the riders? And where is that one orc that-suddenly I heard a frightened squeak, and looked over to see an orc leaning over the hobbits with long, wicked looking sword. He wasn't looking at me, just leering into Pippin's face.

"Go on, call for help. Squeal! No one's gonna save you now!" he said, placing the tip of his weapon under his chin.

Suddenly, as he seemed about to bear down, a long spear seemed to grow from his chest, and he fell back. Then the entire clearing seemed full of wheeling horses, waving banners and shouting men. I looked frantically around for the hobbits, but they were gone, until I heard a scream from Pippin.

I still couldn't see them, but I had to free myself, I could be trampled at any moment! I dragged myself over to the carcass of the orc, and frantically rubbed my bonds against his sword. When they finally snapped, I jumped up, and tried to find my friends. They were no where to be seen.

The orcs and Uruk Hai were being slaughtered by the Riders, and I tried to find my bow, which they had taken from me. I was almost sure I had seen it on yet another dead body, when I was seized from behind and pulled up by a iron hand. I screamed and tried desperately to free myself, when I was yanked up onto someone's horse, and a hand slick with black blood covered my mouth.

"What are you doing here?" the man hissed, glaring down at me, and pulling his hand away. I wiped disgustedly at my lips, and then was rendered speechless. This man was Eomer. I just stared at him a moment, and he swung me behind him, and I grabbed onto his belt with a (no pun intended) death grip.

"Don't let go it's as much as your life is worth," he yelled, and I believed him as he rode into the thickest of the fray, cutting down the enemy ruthlessly with his enormous sword.

The other Riders rallied around him, and he called out several orders as they slaughtered the orcs and Uruks.

They were no match for the furious fighting of the Riders, and in what seemed in incredibly short time they were all dead, transfixed by spears, impaled by javelins or felled by the sword. I was just watching, open mouthed at their quick work. Foot fighting is much more difficult, and considering how much I despised the orcs, I could only admire the efficiency of fighting from horse back.

"Hoo boy and rama lama ding dong kazooy," I said, whistling in awe. At that point Eomer seemed to realized I was still there, and jumped down from his horse, dragging me with him. That guy has arms like a vise! The other Riders, who were beginning to pile up the bodies, crowded around me, staring at me in open mouthed astonishment, the light of the fire playing over their faces.

"What is a girl doing here?" Eomer asked me again. I felt somewhat intimidated, surrounded by his men and backed up against his horse.

"Ah, you see, me and my friends Merry and Pippin were taken by the Uruk Hai three days ago when we were on a very important quest. It was by the river and our group was attacked. Our other friends were following us, and we were trying to get away when you and your men arrived. They went one way, and I was trying to find my weapons, when you grabbed me Lord Eomer," I said, trying not to look like an idiot.

"You know of me? You are certainly not of our people. You look much more like one of the Easterlings to me," Eomer declared, looking me up and down, as if the word "Easterling" would be printed in block letters on my clothing.

"I'm not, really. I have known about you through-various tales of your valiant deeds, and I am not an Easterling. I am of-West Virginia, a very far away land. Actually I was born in New York, another distant land, but I was raised in West Virginia with my brothers and sisters."

I blurted all this out, the look in his keen eyes seemed to demand to know everything, and here I was, telling him my life history. Eomer was remarkably tall, and broad shouldered, with curiously light brown eyes, and blond/brown hair. He also had a small beard, and was much more of the good-looking commander than P.J. ever showed him to be.

"What of your family? Are they-he hesitated here, as if not wanting to ask some private question. I felt pegged by his gaze, and squirmed a little.

Finally he asked quickly "Are they-alive?" I felt very relieved, and almost laughed.

"Yes-yes quite alive. In fact only my sister is-she is the only one to accompany me on this journey. She got sick and I last left her in Lothlorien with the elves there. She is very safe with them." I said, wishing she were here now.

Eomer stepped back, and shared sideway glances with a few of his men. He seemed to make up his mind about something, and said briskly.

"Very well then. As your friends are not here and neither is your sister, I think you have to stay with us for awhile. Until, of course, we can make other arrangements that would be the safest thing to do. You do know how to ride?"

There was a question in his voice, and I felt my pride prickled. I was also extremely apprehensive. If I said I could ride and then made a complete fool of myself in front of Eomer, the dude in charge of the Horse Lords-I was absolutely going to fall upon a sword, or however they say "suicide."

"Yes, I do actually. Not perfectly, but I do know how. I'm not going to fall off, if that what you mean." Eomer shook his head in an admonishing manner.

"I meant no such thing, so you can smooth down your rumpled feathers right now-you haven't introduced yourself so you'd better do so."

Feeling rather foolish for being so uptight ( please give me some leeway here, the last few days haven't exactly been peachy) I said " My name is Barbara Grace Paul, but everyone calls me Barb, or Barbie because they don't want to take the trouble to say Barbara."

We shook hands, and I was so glad to do that. You do get rather tired of formal greetings after awhile, and a simple, firm handshake means more than any of those.

"Oh, and thanks for rescuing me and my friends. Pippin was about to be cut open when one of your men cut down the orc with a spear. I'm not sure which, it happened so quickly. He did a pretty good job of it too."

Eomer smiled slightly "Yes, I have an idea of who that would be, but we should not delay here any longer than we have to destroy the bodies. You can help us if you don't mind touching something dead."

"Ok, I'm in. I have to find my bow that they swiped, the disgusting things," I said, and grinned back at Eomer.

It was great to find someone who expected me to pitch in and help, sort of like family, instead of guests. As we began to drag the heavy bodies into the pile, he helped me sort through them in search of my weapon, actually talking with me like-like I was older, not some silly younger sister of Emily, because of course, she wasn't here.

"Good. We can see about that nasty looking scab on your forehead later, I don't think it's really dangerous. I'll warrant it hurt when it happened though. How'd you come by it?" he asked, tossing aside a no-good helmet.

"I had a fight with a tree. The tree won," I said simply, and I heard quiet guffaws from some of the other men.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

"..all I have is borrowed clothes, an independent Marchwarden and a sister within born archery skills." I said. I had made up with Haldir an hour ago and we once again rode side by side.

"But that is where your wrong Lady Emily. Barbara's abilities are anything but her own. You may even say she borrowed them." answered Haldir.

"What exactly to you mean? I think I have an inkling but go on."

"When she was wounded by the Nazgul she was saved by the Life's Grace of the Prince of Mirkwood, correct?"

"Yes, but I don't see any connection….oh!"

Haldir smiled at my exclamation as I suddenly understood. "When Legolas gave her that ring he also gave her some of his own life experience. Thus she has this seemly amazing abilities with a bow. I have heard of such cases before and sadly they do not always end as happily as your sister's has."

That was disturbing and I asked what he meant about them not all ending happily.

"Some elves experience dreams and relive painful events in the life of the other person. It is always a chance of the worst happening and so it is rarely done, but in extreme circumstances like you sisters. Luckily Barbara has inherited Legolas's remarkable archery skills."

"So any talent I possess is my own?" I asked we were nearing a large black forest and I wanted to keep close to the Marchwarden.

"Yes, but they were cultivated by others and if not they may have lain dormant for all you life." replied Haldir seriously.

We rode in silence after that and about mid day we found our way into the forest. Only this one was dark and gloomy with shaggy brown moss hanging in stringy lengths off the branches. As soon as we entered a singular mood settled over the elves.

Suddenly, I felt very human, for as the gloom depressed my spirits it seemed to uplift that of the elves. They glowed brighter and their eyes shone with a quiet contentment even behind the gleaming gold of their curved helmets.

As dusk fell around us a strange thing happened, a luminous light rose and fell with every step the elves took. The horses shook their bridles and shuffled softly and in reply the trees swayed and groaned. With every movement of the ancient plants the attitude of the Elder grew more joyous. I could see it in their lightened step and the tiny smile that tugged at the corners of Haldir's mouth.

He reached out and plucked a minute flower from a nest of moss. He stuck it into the mane of his ugly steed and I think the horse liked it!

We stopped at about 8:40 and a piece of lembas was handed to me. It was thin, flat and shaped like a triangle. I examined it for a long time before actually eating it.

There was always something that bothered me about the lembas in PJ's movies. In the first scene that appears it looks very much like what I have in my hand right now. But later when Sam and Frodo are in Mordor its thick and crumbly. I had always wondered where along the way the delicate wafer I held had mutated into the dried out chucks the hobbits had. No wonder they had such a hard time getting to Mt. Doom they were living on stale bread!

I finally took a bit and chewed thoughtfully. It tasted like pistachio, or rather bread made out of milled pistachio nuts. Then being thirsty I sled off Pigeon and went in search of water. However instead of drinking the water that we had in canteens I drank the icy water from a nearby pool in the roots of a tree.

"Lady Emily!"

I turned at Haldir's sharp call excepting something to be ready to behead me. Instead I found him staring at me intently.

"What? What did I do?" I asked. He looked at me and then at the water in the pool and then at me again as if he was waiting for me to do a trick of some kind.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, but the water of Fangorn is not good for drinking." He said still staring at me strangely. I backed away from the pool and asked if it was going to kill me so something.

"I think not, it would take more then enchanted water to kill you." he said dryly.

Later I sat next to him as the guard went on their rounds and sang quietly as they did so. I leaned tiredly into the curve of the Marchwarden's shoulder, and reflected on the life I had been living for the last month and a half.

I had brushed by death a million times, had endured more pain than ever before in my life. And experienced the death of a comrade even if we weren't close.

But also I had grown to love and beloved by folk who hold a nobler standard and reach ever for that which is praiseworthy and honorable. Wise and great are the deeds they live to perform, and their devotion to this inspires a similar desire in your own heart. If I could even be half of what these great people are I would have won a prize indeed.

Now as sleep begins to claim me, I bury my nose in the cloak Haldir wrapped around me. It is the fabled red cloak and I breathed in the smell. You know how it is when you visit a friends house and everything in the house smells different? That's kind of what Haldir's cloak smelled like, different.

Being an elf he doesn't sweat and also being an elf he is always clean. So I guess the best way to describe the scent was to say it was rather soapy.

Wrapped in a soapy smelling cloak and falling asleep against the rock hard shoulder of the Warden was strangely comforting. The ground was probably softer, but Haldir was officially my friend and I wouldn't have moved for the world.

"Thank you I appreciate that." he said in answer to my thoughts.

"You're quite welcome dear Warden, now let me be. I'm trying to sleep."

"Very well, sweet dreams."

"Ditto."

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Barbara's POV**

…_and it's the horsemen's life for me!_

After we had done with burning the carcasses and I had found my bow and quiver, we left, heading about the same direction I had just come from. Well, I hoped so. I always have been a bit absentminded, y'know, I'm the type that makes those useless Yahoo maps. L.

I must have been running on adrenaline, because I talked like a maniac the entire rest of the night (I was riding with Eomer and he didn't seem to care) and then when the sun came up, I leaned against his armor (which smelled kind of like a hot penny) and fell asleep. Not really asleep, just that kind of resting where you're still somewhat conscious of your surroundings. My surroundings are….horses…the sun heating up my dark hair like a frying pan…my quiver jouncing up and down my back…I'm getting tired of having to hang on to Eomer…

I shake myself awake. I can't fall off, I'd probably end up impaled on one of those nasty looking spears. Yuck!

"Eomer, I think you better talk to me, or else I'm going to fall asleep and then I'll fall off your horse and then I'll be impaled on a spear," I said, gently poking his elbow.

"You're rather strange," he said, glancing back at me " What do you want me to talk about?"

I thought blurrily for a few moments, but all I could recall was one of those stupid "questions for teenagers to ask their parents" I had seen on a pizza box once.

"What did you like to do when you were my age?" I asked, shifting around a little.

"How old are you?" Eomer inquired.

"Sixteen." I mumbled "How old are you? I never really could tell, especially with your beard. It's so hard to guess that way. Is that why you do it? Grow a beard I mean?"

Eomer kindly ignored these odd ramblings of a sleep deprived brain, and answered my first questions.

"I am twenty-four years old, and my favorite thing to do when I was sixteen? Probably trying to tease my sister. She really was magnificent whenever she would get angry. That's why I did it of course, but she always got me back afterwards."

He laughed softly to himself, but it really wasn't a happy laugh. More of a "I'm remembering happier days of yore" laugh. I felt stupid for asking the question, and thought perhaps that it would be best to change the subject.

"What is your horses name?" I asked rather irrelevantly.

"Firefoot," he said, and gently ran his fingers along the horses mane.

"That is-a good name," I commented approvingly "It co-notates respect and confusion at the same time. Respect, in the fact that it probably means that this horse has a high power drive, and confusion in the sense that you can't really be sure of that."

"I thought so too, but if you are wondering if he has a-high powered drive-yes, he is a remarkably fast horse, even for Rohan. He also doesn't mind the weight of armor, and courage is his second name."

Apparently I had picked the right subject, and he went into a spiel that sounded like a complete history of Rohan's horses, and about how they were the best horses you could possibly want, ever, anywhere, at any time, and anyone who said differently was obviously a fool. I was falling back asleep, but managed another question.

"What about Elvish horses? Isn't there supposed to be something special about them, too?"

"_NO!_" Eomer spat this word out quite vehemently, as if this was particularly touchy subject with him. "Yes, I know the elves say that since they have had thousands of years to breed them, they have to be better somehow. I don't think so. They're just too….placid somehow. And whenever they think they know better then you, they do it. But they never seem to get angry, they just stare at you in that irritating way and--" he stopped, and took a deep breath, and finished, in a quieter voice "I'm sorry for shouting. But Rohan has the best horses, and when the subject is brought up, sometimes I get a little-testy."

"Good!" I said with satisfaction "I'm so sick of complete stolidity. I think at times it's best to say it how it is." We nodded simultaneously.

"My sentiments exactly." I looked at Eomer with new appreciation. He and I thought very much alike, this horse lord or whatever his official title was. Then…I fell asleep.

I was awoken at an indeterminate time later, by Eomer nudging me with his armored elbow. I swatted it away, and sat up straight.

"What'd you wake me up for? Is it an earthquake or something?" I said, trying to peer around him.

"It's a group in the distance. It looks like a four people running like a Balrog was on their heels," Eomer said "Hold on, we're going to be going a bit faster now."

I grabbed tightly onto him, and we took off, this was a "bit" faster? Wait a second! Four people running! _Four!_

"What do they look like?" I asked. " I can't see anything! Agh!"

"It's-two men, an elf and-a dwarf!" There was a definite question in Eomer's tones.

"That sounds like them! Eomer, I think it's my friends, the ones I told you about! I can't see anything!" I wailed helplessly. Then we pulled to a sudden halt, and I hit my chin on his armor _OUCH! _Then I heard a very familiar voice.

"Rider of Rohan! What news from the Mark?"

"ARAGORN!" I shrieked out his name, and slid awkwardly off of Firefoot. I ran forward a few steps, and then stopped.

There was indeed Aragorn, looking exhausted, dirty, and quite rangerly then. There also was Legolas, who was also (shock and astonishment!) also disheveled and tired, as well as Gimli, who looked-well, he was Gimli. But in the middle, messy, but very much alive…was Boromir.

I think they were was as astonished as I was at that moment, and it was like someone had pressed a celestial pause button, and we were all frozen.

"Barbara what _are_ you doing?" Eomer, with these words, hit "play."

"Boromir! You're alive! Where are the others!"

"What are you doing with these people?"

"Are they alive?"

There was a babble of confused voices as we all tried to say something. I was crying, and hugging Boromir, and apologizing and looking at him just to make sure he really was there, and crying some more.

"I'm sorry," I gasped out "I didn't want to do it, but you would have been dead and I couldn't, and I'm sorry, and I'm glad, and I'm really, really sorry and I just can't believe you're alive!"

"What are you talking about? Barbara, try and control yourself, I'm absolutely fine except for the fact that I've been worried sick the past few days. Where are Merry and Pippin?"

The others quieted down, and looked expectantly at me. I wiped my eyes, hiccupped once, and took a deep breath.

"Alright, the orcs and Uruk Hai made camp and we just about became the main dish, but they ate an orc instead and we tried to get away and then another orc tried to eat us but then Lord Eomer and his men arrived and so we were saved. Be grateful to them. And I was separated from the hobbits and Eomer rescued me, and they're fine and I know exactly where they are. So you don't have to yell, kick any helmets or anything because they're in Fangorn forest."

"Did you say-Fangorn forest?" Legolas, who was also looking relieved, also looked intrigued " How do you know this?"

"I saw them go in that direction and-Merry told me," I said, adding this last as a firm statement.

"Who are these people?" Eomer broke into our happy little reunion. Aragorn stepped forward now.

"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn. This is Gimli son of Gloin, Legolas of the Woodland Realm, and Boromir of Gondor, the Steward Denethor's son. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, its King."

"Theoden no longer recognized friend from foe. Not even his own kin." Eomer answered, a harsh note of bitterness creeping into his tones "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claim lordship over this land. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked."

_Sounds like Gandalf to me _I thought, hiding a secretive smile. Even sixteen year old girls, who look like a punk rocker because of a bandage wrapped around their head, can be mysterious if they want too.

Then Eomer gave us three (Yes three, what did you expect, Boromir and Aragorn to double up or something?) horses, for what reason I am still not sure. He said something about " aiding us on our search" or something along those lines. Personally, I think it is because I am was so charming, but others may disagree.

I felt sorry to leave Eomer and his men so soon. Without them, I and Merry and Pippin would have been orc food. What a repulsive thought!

"Bye Eomer! Many thanks and happy riding!" I called as we rode away, and he waved back.

_We're off to the see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Fangorn!_

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Slayer3 : (**Doing the happy dance) Yahoo! A new reader and reviewer! Rock girl! And yes we are the askew police! I can just see Haldir in a modern day version of "Bad Boys" and being an askew policeman. Keep Reading!

**Annamariah: **( Snodgrass looking longingly into mirror at the sight of a new suit in shade of mauve and gold) "What? Oh yes a review. Well thanks awfully and please keep giving your lovely long reviews! Fix it fix it!"

**Crazyroninchic: **" If you are insane you'll join in the party perfectly! Keep reading!

**Ty-Kwan-Do: **" Thanks for the complements! We always need them as both Winkle and I have inferiority complexes"


	14. Growing Pains and Happy Endings

**Annamariah: **I know , I know have wonderful taste in suits. I really should have my own fashion show. What do you think? By the way, I love the mirror! We will have more Eomer later and more horses and more Barbie/Eomer interaction later. Of what kind their relationship is ….well you'll have to keep reading to find out!

**Crazyroninchic: **We tend to like the two girls as well don't we Winkle? Winkle? Oh never mind he's sleeping on the job. There goes his paycheck!

**Ty-Kwan-Do: **What! Insanely colored suits! Do you have a death wish or something? I love my suits and black is just plain old boring so there! ……By the way thanks for reviewing.

**Lady of the dual swords**: Your name rocks dude! See what a lovely chapter you get if you review! Yes we wrote this one all for you.

**Winkle: **Snodgrass don't lie!

**Snodgrass: **If it keeps her reviewing who cares?

**Slayer3: **Let the good times roll! We love your reviews dude keep it up! And do you seriously mean there are stories where girls are sent back in hairdryer accidents? Weird.

**Zarz: **I hope this chapter answers all your questions. And you will see what it happens ig you keep reading! And reviewing of course.

**Lily Took**: ( Snodgrass is handed and note and reads) Dear Lily if you see Pippin tell him that we miss him a lot. Love Emily and Barbara.

**Siriusly Sirius Lily Black **Yes we love Boromir, and yes we love Eomer, and yes you will have more of both!

**Ellinde: **I think that Emily was being rather pushy but I'm glad you liked it! And do you honestly think that we could kill Boromir after a chapter like this? I didn't think so.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Growing Pains and Happy Meetings**

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Haldir's POV**

We are a day's ride from Edoras and out of the corner of my eye I watch the girl. She is a woman to her people, but a child to me. She is comfortable now after a hard night of pain. I knew that Fangorn's water wasn't safe for her to drink, but I never thought of the reaction it would have on her.

At the third hour of the night she began to stir as if in pain and soon she was whimpering softly. I was afraid it was a nightmare and carefully read her thoughts and instead an explosion of pain filled her mind.

She woke up than and said "Oh god I have the worlds worst case of the growing pains ever!."

"Do you need anything?"

"No I just need to walk around a while." and she did. She wanted to be alone and I watched from a distance as she paced the glade. Stretching her limbs and arms as she went, and hours went by as she walked.

"Lady Emily come you need to rest." I said being human I knew she won't be well if she didn't sleep.

"I can't Haldir everything hurts too much. Just leave me alone for while okay?" she said .

Deciding that is was better to suffer her displeasure then leave her alone I stayed and tried to bring her mind to something other then her pain.

"And you fully understand the post appointed to you?" I asked for I didn't believe she truly did.

"Well, I think so; I'm supposed to smooth out any wrinkles that could ruin the operation of the well oiled machine that is Edoras. Right?" she asked and rubbed her arms.

I noticed something she had not; as we were walking I had observed that she now stood just below my shoulder where she had only reached the middle of my chest before. She was growing incredibly rapidly and didn't see it. But now was not the time to bring it up.

"You're close. The Lady believes you possess the gift of speech when you put your mind to it; and also that you will use it soon. I must say that I have not seen any evidence of such a talent, but I am merely a soldier."

My plan worked, she was sufficiently insulted to fight back and forget the extraordinary pain she was enduring.

"Listen here you…you" She stopped and took a deep breath. "What I meant to say was that I haven't been given the chance to use it. I believe that I can help in interpersonal problems given the opportunity. I know Théoden fairly well I think and I already know the kind of trouble he will be facing in the near future so I have a better handle on things then anyone- except Barbie." she added ruefully.

"Yes, well I hardly think she would be suited to that particular area of work." I say smiling slightly at the thought of the little girl calming a disgruntled King.

"I just noticed something really odd!" Emily suddenly said.

"What is that?" I inquire although I have a pretty good idea. She comes up and stands in front of me measuring the height difference with her eyes.

"Haldir, either you've shrunk, or I grew! Oh my gosh! Is that what these dang growing pains are?"

"Yes I believe so, does it still hurt?"

"No, but how….? Oh my gosh, it was the water I drank! It's the same thing that Merry and Pippin drank too! But it didn't hurt them, why me?"

"I'm not entirely sure what your referring to, but my guess would be the simple fact is that they are hobbits and you are…"

"..human!" she finished. She thumped a fist into her hand and said "Who would have thought that it could cause the world's worst case of growing pains this side of Middle Earth! Not that I care now because they're over, but how tall am I?"

"I would think you added about six inches to your frame my Lady." I said.

"5'8! I've always wanted to be a little taller." She then asked." What makes you smile like that?"

"The look on your face when I told you. Honestly I don't think I've seen someone so surprised in at least the last hundred years."

She smiled too and replied. "I wish you wouldn't refer to the huge age gap between us Warden. It makes it difficult to converse if I have the stigma of your age hanging over every comment I make."

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" This idea had not crossed my mind. Normally if a human disliked an elf they showed it in open rudeness or fear.

"No, not exactly, however it would be easier if I thought you were only twenty years older instead of two thousand."

I wondered vaguely what she would say of I told her to triple that number and she would have my age. Given her trepidation at the idea of my age I decided it was best not to press the point. In any case the day was breaking and we needed to leave. She picked up her sword and slips it into her belt, where it had dragged along the ground it now hung at the proper length by her side. I wonder if she knows to whom it once belonged.

Now as we neared the capital of Edoras pondered the coming parting between the strange young woman and me. She was odd yes, but I liked her and wished her well in her venture. She is so young for such a task; I can only pray she will know what to do.

Scanning the horizon I see another party coming toward us. A few riders riding hard, and if my eyes don't deceive me, I can see the magnificent steed Shadowfax in the lead.

"Lady Emily I believe we have just found something you lost." I said and nodded toward the dust cloud of the coming riders.

Her eyes grow wide and she whispers. "Boromir…"

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Barbie's POV**

Up to right before we entered Fangorn, I was my normal, weirdo self. I mean, I wasn't the same girl that had so blithely set out on this quest, but I wasn't a morbid, moping person. Neither was I one of those saps that go sapping about fields and fields of beautiful golden flowers, or gardens overflowing with fragrant roses.

That is what Keats is supposed to do. I was just me, however that saying has been clichéd. That forest changed me somehow, subtly.

The woods of Fangorn were-_different. _Not the spare piney kind that we found on the foot of Cadharas, or the awe inspiring giants of Lothlorien, these trees were tall, but gnarled and drooping, as if they had fought to grow, drawing up infinite strength through deep roots reaching far into the dark earth.

They grew close together, in thick huddled bunches, as if to keep out unwanted intruders, and we had to dismount, leading our horses behind us as we walked.

Aragorn led us, tracking the hobbits movements, since though I knew they had gone into the forest I had no idea where exactly they had gone. Honestly, did you expect M.E. would be just like PJ's sets? No one could ever have even hoped to produce the same feeling of-I'm so confused now. Not amazement or admiration, but a quiet something that ached in your throat _like_ beauty.

But as always, there was something to spoil that feeling. This time that _something _was Gimli tasting a darkish black spot that was dripping off a leaf. He sputtered, and spit it out.

"Orc blood." he growled, making a wry face. I sighed, and rolled my eyes.

"Look Mister Dwarf," I said " Didn't your mom tell you NOT to put foreign objects in your mouth to figure out what they are? I could have told what that gunk was from the stench!"

"Apparently dwarves are quite incapable of smelling beyond their own beards." Legolas said, with a sneaky-devious twinkle in his eyes.

"Now you've both joined against me, insulting me dear mother's memory and my race. You've broken my heart Barbara. I never would have thought you would do such a thing." Gimli said, with a grieved look, and I felt kind of bad until I realized he was putting me on completely. Then he rounded on Legolas.

"Though something like that coming from _you_ is no surprise. Elves are renowned for their arrogance, illogical judgments _and_ bad tempers!"

"Bad tempers!" Legolas protested " If I recall correctly, it was the words of a _dwarf_ that incited a most undignified debate at the Council of Elrond. It was also the words of a _dwarf_ that almost debarred us from Lothlorien!"

"Ha!" Gimli shot back " That Marchwarden was merely unable to reply properly to true words from a son of Gloin."

"Or perhaps the words he might have chosen weren't appropriate for one of such tender years to hear, son of Gloin." Legolas replied, putting exaggerated emphasis on the words "tender years."

"Why you--I'll have you know it's two score and seven years I've graced Manwe's green earth, and still as spry as the day I was born!" Gimli said, accent thickening noticeably.

"Oh, if is this is about _age_ then, I'll have _you_ know that--" Aragorn silenced them both with a glare that would have done Elrond proud.

"If you two continue, Saruman will have no need of spies. He probably could hear you both all the way to Isengard!" Legolas and Gimli had the good grace to blush slightly, though while one just looked cuter, the other one appeared to have acquired bad sunburn.

We continued on in silence, and strangely, the trees seemed to close in around us, as if to trap us now that we were there.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory... and anger," Legolas whispered, his eyes doing that almost scary glowy thing.

The trees were muttering louder now, groaning in slow, deep tones that sent tiny shivers up and my spine. Gimli was, to put it frankly, quite freaked by Fangorn, and held his axe in "ready-to-battle-Mwahaha" mode.

"The trees are speaking to each other," Legolas said, and he looked around searchingly, as if he heard something, very close by.

"Gimli!" Aragorn whispered (Why did he whisper? I have no idea. But he did, so there!)

"What?" Gimli said, looking around, as if he were afraid he'd miss something.

"Put your axe down of course. These trees can't be expected to be very fond of them,"

Boromir interjected, with a slight look of exasperation, as if Gimli should have known this. Aragorn looked a bit miffed at being interrupted, but he wisely let it pass.

I thought thus was rather funny, our all-Edain Boromir considering the feelings of trees. I would have teased him about it ( Sooooo, Boromir, are you the newest tree-hugger on the block?) but I didn't get the chance. Legolas said something in Elvish (Why do they do that when things get the most interesting?) and Aragorn definitely asked him something, there was a definite question in his voice.

This is an example of how us non-elvish speakers get along with such annoying companions, you just try to interpret their tone of voice. That is somewhat of a hit-and-miss system, because you might think they were saying something mysterious about the sunset, and they could actually be saying that they thought that your hair looked like a squirrel that got caught in the washer and never dried out.

Back to the matter at hand.

"The White Wizard approaches," Legolas said, and I barely resisted the urge to start laughing, because he looked so serious about it. It got worse though.

"Do not let him speak," Aragorn said " He will put a spell on us."

**My thoughts. **_Do not laugh. Do not laugh. Do not laugh. Doom, destruction and despair. Fire, famine and flood. Do not laugh. Do not laugh. Do not laugh._

I laughed.

I held a hand over my mouth, and clutched my sides with the other, and positively guffawed!

"That's rich Ranger man," I wheezed " Put a-ha ha-spell on us-I mean-hmpf!" Boromir had covered my mouth, and gave me a look Sauron himself would have trembled to look upon.

"_Shut up!"_ he hissed in my ear, and then whirled around with the others. The sequence of events that followed happened very quickly, so that is how I will write it.

Arrowisshot,flungtoside,axeflungintotree,swordsheatupandturnprettyredcolorandarepromptlydroppedbystartledAragornandBoromir.Girl laughs.

A sort of white misty light appeared, and I stopped laughing, and shielded my eyes against the glare.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits," It said, in an echoy voice that sounded like a certain wizards voice if he spoke through a fan.

"Where are they?" Aragorn asked. The glow brightened if that was possible, and there was a faint sound as if someone had just laughed very far away.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Boromir demanded, and looked down at his smoking sword.

The mist began to clear away, and Gandalf stepped forward, dressed all in shining white.

The guys stood there for a moment, their mouths falling open like suffocating fish, shut, open, shut, open.

"Gandalf!" I yelled/screamed, and without further ado, flung myself at him in an enormous hug. What did I get for my pains? A sharp poke in my ribs where Glamdring hung at his side. I hugged him anyway. I think he was…surprised, and gently shooed me away after a few moments.

The rest that followed you all already know, the guys exclamations of shock and disbelief, ( Some of which were about my "boldness" in embracing a reincarnated wizard. My philosophy is "We all need a hug. Why not a reincarnated wizard?) Oh yes, and he told the whole story about " falling through fire and water", and coming out all right in the end and being given new clothing as his own were somewhat wet and singed. Well, he might not have said that _exactly. _Oh, and he told us his new name, definite improvement on the old one.

Then he led us out of Fangorn, And after all the work we spent getting there, too. I updated him on everything that had happened, being literally "grabbed" by Eomer and all that, and how Emily had to stay behind because she had gotten sick. Gandalf looked mysterious, and smiled a little when I told him about that. I think he knew more about it then he was letting on. Some people just have a bad obsession with secrets.

When we reached the outer fringes of Fangorn, Gandalf stopped, and then whistled; a long, piercing whistle. I was smug in the satisfaction that I, at least, knew what was going on. Pretty soon, a big white horse should be galloping over some hill in majestic grace and show-offy-ness.

Then…there seemed to be a sound of low thunder, and I looked upward. A perfectly clear blue sky smiled back at me, as if mocking me that it got to see everything from way up there.

"What the--" I began, then stopped. An entire herd of horses, led by the shining Shadowfax, thundered towards us. Not far behind the white horse was another enormous jet black horse, carrying-if my eyes don't deceive me!

"It's-the Marchwarden and an entire escort of elven warriors!" Aragorn gasped, literally gasped in surprise.

I admit, I screamed, and grabbed onto Boromir as they got closer, and closer. And just as I was certain that they were going to trample us into oblivion, they all stopped on a dime, dust rising from their steeds' hooves.

"I hope we didn't scare you," Haldir said, as he swung down from his saddle, with a look of smug satisfaction that was just infuriating. I, having let go of Boromir, was looking at the elven warriors, resplendent in their shining armor, and armed with those wicked looking bows.

I was noticing something kind of funny about them though, they all looked like women? Could that be? While I was pondering this possibility, the horses parted, to reveal an oddly familiar girl on a horse, but she was too tall and thin to be-

"EMILY!" Boromir and I simultaneously shouted her name, but the Gondorian was quicker than me, and was at her side in a moment.

"BOROMIR!" she shrieked, and then proceed to fling herself into his arms. Actually her foot got stuck in the stirrup and she sort of fell onto him, but he caught her anyway. They looked at each other for a moment, then proceeded to--um, do what people in love do after a long absence.

And I have to say, for a girl that I knew had never, ahem, done "this sort of thing" before, she seemed to do a thorough job on Boromir alright. I heard Gimli give a snort of disgust, he was keeping his face averted from them the entire time.

"Do they have to do that in public?" I heard him groan. I kicked his ankle, and smiled upon them both. Legolas sighed sentimentally.

"I love happy endings,' he said, and we both sighed again.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

What was your first kiss like? Do you remember every second imprinted on your memory?

I ask because I had never been kissed, at least up to this point I had not. I was never sure what to expect, I mean do you lean forward or does he? Do you breathe? And where in the world does your nose go?

These are all things I wondered about because I had never been kissed. If I had I would have realized that you don't think about that sort of thing when you are actually being kissed. All that goes through your mind is "God I love this man."

"What did you say?" Barbie asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." I said snuggling deep into my cloak as Barbie poked at the fire with a stick.

"I'm sure you said something."

"I know I didn't say anything out loud Barb."

"Yes, you did!" She insisted turning her clear brown eyes on me. It was a little weird to see her without her glasses, and there was something grown up about her glance that wasn't there before.

"You absolutely said something about loving someone! I heard it!"

I sighed as realization suddenly hit me. This was going to be so annoying, if she could read my thoughts now too. At least I knew Haldir knew how and where to draw the line in mind reading. (I can't tell you how weird it is to talk about mind reading as if its an everyday thing.)

"Barb, look there's something I need to tell you and I hope it doesn't freak you out or anything." She got an odd scared look in her eyes and sat up a little bit more.

"Look you have more to thank Legolas for then you know. What I mean is that you kind of borrowed his abilities to do a lot of things he can and so I think you just…..um…..read my mind."

Her mouth dropped open and she said "That is totally cool! I can read minds! I love Middle Earth, I love Middle Earth! Yahoo!"

And she did a mini happy dance in her seat. She once again got a few strange looks from the guys. Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir were talking about where we should go next, and Gimli was cooking _something_ over a fire. The elves had assumed the reasonability of guarding everyone, and ringed the camp silently on their horses. Haldir was with them now, and I have to tell you that I was glad not to be the only human around now.

I love elves and always will, but they are, well, elves. And so no matter how close you are there is always a kind of barrier between you and them. Maybe that's why elves and men don't fall in love easily, Aragorn did because he never knew anything different until he was much older.

Haldir was a wonderful friend and heaps of fun to tease, but if I had to chose I would pick humanity any day of the week. ( I know! I know! You can't imagine it. But listen you have never really met an elf where I have so just stuff it okay? Boy that came out so diplomatically!)

Barbie and were settling down for the night near the fire and Gimli was singing a drinking song as we once again gazed up at the endless star field above us.

"The sky is the stage on which stars play." sighed Barbie.

"That was really corny Barb." I said laughing as the thought of Barbie as a poet.

"It was beautiful!" interjected Gimli from his side of the fire.

My dear little sister smirked and said "Thank you Master Gimli you are invaluable."

I got up and went outside the firelight. Barbie belonged here, borrowed abilities or not. She was one of them, and I was an outsider trying to fit in. I wasn't any sort of ambassador and in the end all I did was cause trouble.

"You should be sleeping Emily." a quiet voice said.

"Boromir, did you ever feel like you totally out of place?" I asked ignoring his comment.

He came up beside me and said "To be honest? No, I was always at home in Gondor. There were times when I wanted to travel outside her borders, but in the end she always called me home."

I looked at him and enjoyed the pleasure of his being alive. His eyes dark in the evening light and red gold hair blowing into his eyes _again_.

He tucked it behind his ears and asked. "Do you regret coming? Would you have made the same decision if you were given the choice again?"

"In a heart beat."

He put his arm around my shoulders pulling me close to him. I wrapped my arms around him and felt …_so safe_.

"Are you homesick?" he asked speaking into my hair.

"I _want _to be here Boromir, but I don't belong here. I feel like I only cause trouble for everyone else, I feel like I'm forcing myself into a mold that I can never fit in. I was never meant to be a warrior or fair maiden of great worth. I am just a girl away from home."

He tightened his hold on me and I felt the cold buckle of his vest pressing into my cheek. I could hear the _thump, thump, thump _of his heart. I waited excepting him to say something, but he didn't. He just held me tight against him and I closed my eyes listening to the sound of our breathing. There are times in life when everything stops, and you cherish the simple beauty of the moment.

"Emily?"

"Mumm?"

"I think you're marvelous."

And he kissed me.

-


	15. Bloody Noses and Wedding Bells

**Annamariah: **Winkle here, I love the ducky they're my favorite. How did you know? In any case before you jump the gun remember that not all couple have to be romantic couples. No doubt you have a good friend who happens to be male. I would encourage you to think about it in that light.

**Crazyroninchic**: I love that too. It's my person favorite of the last chapter. Keep reading.

**Valiant Warrioress: **"I could give you a good mental kick too if you want. Wait no, I can't do that Snodgrass would kill me if I did. About the girls being Sues, I cannot say anything but they are….(to borrow Emily's words) ….singular. I must confess that since you wrote about that usher Snodgrass is in a fever trying to find a suit just like it. However he will than add sequins to the lapel. (Shudders) Keep reading! And reviewing!

**Lily Took: **I must confess to being a little weepy during the reunion of Emily and Boromir. They make such a lovely pair, Snodgrass wishes me to ask if he can get any Long bottom leaf from you? He is trying to find something really smelly to smoke to keep his aunt Matilde from visiting. Thanks in advance.

**Siriusly Sirius Lily Black: **Seriously Sirius, whenever I reply to your reviews I have to copy and paste your name and then change the color back to black. Oh….Snodgrass says that I cannot not complain as you have been a very faithful reviewer, sorry…..sort of. By the way, I think I have elven heritage and I think that helps in the mind reading area.

**Slayer3: **I am still in a state of shock that people write stories about hairdryers! Rather bad form what? In any case we are thrilled that we made you cry. (That came out wrong) And we hate Legoramces and Haldirmances and Aragornmances and Frodomances. They were either already taken by a canonical character like Aragorn and Arwen ,or were way over done. It's not so bad if they're done right, but they almost never are! Keep reading!

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Chapter 15**

**Bloody Noses and Wedding Bells**

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Aragorn's POV**

The fire is dying out now as the morning light comes over the ridge. The girls are fast asleep and even Gimli is sleeping like a new born lamb. Lighting my pipe I reflect on the past week and the sequence of events that have happened so quickly.

I still cannot believe the amount of fortitude shown by girl Barbara, she is sleeping with her cheek pillowed on a saddle bag and her bow tucked under her arm. She is like no other young girl I have ever met before, full of fire and spirit almost like the women of old.

However, deeply seated in her being is irreverent humor and sense of the ridiculous that manifests itself at the most importune moments. And yet she possesses an abounding sense of loyalty to us and our quest. Usually her expression is mischievous and full of fun but as she sleeps, she is the innocent child she is meant to be. It pains me that she must turn her hand to sword and bow when it was meant for gentler pursuits.

"You should try to rest Aragorn, the battle will not be won if your verging on exhaustion." This counsel from Legolas as he sits down beside me, my friend always watching out for the careless youth I know he thinks me.

"I do not, at least not anymore." he protests reading my thoughts. I can't help, but laugh at his concern, I know he cannot know the power that fuels my purpose.

"I suppose you feel the need to mother me now that Elrond is away?" I ask, I know that as much as he respects Elrond, Legolas has always had a different point of view in regard to how I was raised. I must admit I took childish delight in teasing each of them about it.

"No ,indeed, you know that Estel if anyone does. I always thought you should have been more independent from an early age. But enough of that, do you wish to continue on to Rohan?"

"Yes, Gandalf thinks that we will be needed there most. I wish he would confide his reasons to us more. There are times when I wish he wouldn't feel the need to be so mysterious."

"I cannot believe you just said that!" said Barbie shoving her hair out of her face as she sat up. " I mean, "Hello?" he's a wizard! He's supposed to be mysterious even if all he's keeping from you is what's on the menu for dinner. I never expected to hear you complaining about it."

A snigger came from Gimli's bedroll and I wished I was close enough to give the dwarf a deserving smack. Instead I turned to Barbara saying "You are right, but everyone has times of impatience my Lady."

She snorted in an un-lady like fashion and said "Not you, you are supposed to be the ever-patient, ever-steadfast, ever-waiting for the right word sort of person we can all look up to."

"Yeah" joined Legolas giving me a look of barely contained mirth. "You're supposed to be kingly."

"And I thought you were supposed to be princely?" I countered. " You were never meant to come this far on a quest and you know it. You're lucky Elrond let you come."

"He had nothing whatsoever to do with it Estel, I am full grown and able to take very good care of myself, thank you very much."

"You would like to think that wouldn't you, but we all know Elrond has four thousand years seniority on you and can tell you what to do!" I said scrambling away as he reached out with another hit.

"You've finally gone too far Estel, I feel sorry for Arwen as she will not ever see your sorry face again!" he said and dove for me.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

I cannot believe I am seeing this!

Rolling around the fire in a fierce struggle is the Prince of Mirkwood and future king of Gondor. Saints preserve us! I rolled out of their way just before being squashed as they unseeingly thrashed all over the place. You should have seen the looks on Boromir and Haldir's faces when they came up and saw the two trying to kill each other.

Barbie wasn't being much of a help either.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" she chanted. "Go Aragorn, go Legolas! Go Aragorn! Go Legolas! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Gimli joined right in and the other elves of the guard were beginning to gather when it was over as Legolas slammed Aragorn down and held him pinned his right arm twisted behind his back.

"Do you give up Estel?" he panted as he whipped his braids out of his face. (Oh no! No more swooning fan girls!)

"Never! Gondor surrenders to no one!" ground out Aragorn. I frankly think that if Gandalf had not come up then they would still be at a stale mate in the middle of a Rohirric plain.

He hit them with his nifty white staff and said "Get up we have no more time for this you two. We ride for Rohan and the Golden Hall." He strode away a small smile tugging at his wrinkled old face. He whistled to Shadowfax and the stallion came running up in all his splendor, the showoff.

Haldir brought Pigeon up to me, and was about to help me up when Boromir stepped in instead. They stared at each other for a split second and Haldir bowed out, just as he should. Boromir lifted me to the saddle and handed me the reigns with a smile, I smiled back but like anything new is was still hard to get used to such open affection.

"Did you rest well my dear?" he asked and I love the way he says "my dear".

"Only sweet dreams." I answered. He touched my hand and swung up on his horse, as Barbie was pulled up behind Haldir. She was making all kinds of silly faces and kissing motions while trying not to laugh.

Haldir must have know because he said " You know Barbara if you don't watch out, I may dump you off in the next river and forget to pick you up again."

"Meany." she said, but then thankfully she stopped. Thank God!

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Barb's POV.**

You know, I love sister power. And I was thrilled beyond words to have my suddenly tall sister (you cannot imagine my envy) with me again.

But now…boy, those two were _sappy!_ Not in the bad-eighties-movie way, where the two lovers gaze into each others eyes and say dumb stuff like " John! John! John! Marsha! Marsha! Marsha!" But in that British-y way, where they just _look_ at each other every now and again, which was worse in my opinion anyway.

When we had begun to break up camp that morning, we had run into a bit of snag. Too many people, and just not enough horses! Legolas and Gimli had no problem, they seemed to think it was fun to double up. Emily had her horse, which she named-that poor horse-_Pigeon!_ People who give horses stupid names like that don't deserve them.

But she did, and so did everyone else, so I was the odd one out. I didn't know any of the guard, wasn't about to detract from Aragorn's kingly image, Gandalf was just too wizardly, and Boromir was just him.

Then I saw…_the_ horse, the one that had given Shadowfax a run for his money the day before. The tall, black horse that, should, by rights, be found only fairy tales, and spout fire from their nostrils. Wow. But this was Haldir's horse! As I have mentioned before, Haldir is one of the few people that scare me, and that is because Haldir is just a scary sort of Marchwarden. So I sidled up to him, feeling stupid, short, and scared.

"Um, Marchwarden," I began " Do you think that I could-ah-ride with you? I don't know anyone else and so I kind of thought maybe I could."

He looked down at me, like he always does, and I felt even smaller. I hate it when I feel small!

"How well can you ride?' he asked, probably suspecting that I could bounce around like a totally inexperienced newbie. Trouble was, I wasn't exactly sure how to gauge my own skill.

"Well, I rode behind Lord Eomer and he didn't say I bumped around. And he should know about that kind of thing."

"You use the term "kind of" and "well" much too often," was his somewhat discouraging answer.

I waited a few moments, and he didn't say anything more, so I asked. "Does that mean yes, or no?"

He studied me carefully a few moments, and I wondered if I had some unsightly cancerous growth on the side of my head before he answered.

"I need to see what Socrates thinks of you." he said finally "He's the one that is going to be carrying you. Pet him on the nose or something, he doesn't kick."

"You named him Socrates? That is so cool." I said, approaching the black monster horse. Don't approach from behind, don't touch him until he sees me, don't touch his ears, all the instructions I had ever read abut horses came to the fore now, as I gently ran my hand down his muzzle. He tossed his head a little, _nancing_ about a bit, but I held steady, talking to him.

"Who's such a big, strong horse? Who's such a nice horse? Who had the name of a Greek philosopher that hasn't even been born yet? Yeah, you do."

Finally, he made a soft snuffling noise, and stood still as I ran my hand under his tangled mane. And the next part was funny, he sort of leaned onto, or into my touch, as if he liked it.

"Do I pass?" I asked through a muffling curtain of mane. Haldir said something to Socrates, and the horse stepped away, leaving me to breath a little more freely as it stuck its' nose into the Marchwarden's hair. Haldir smiled slightly (At his horse, not me!) and spoke softly to it as he took the proud, sculpted head into his hands. Then he leaned forward _and kissed it on the nose!_

"Very well, you may ride with me." he said, ignoring my astonished face.

As we began our long trek across the plains, I finally found my voice. "I can't believe you just did that!"

"What? Allowed you to ride with me?" he said. This sounded somewhat like an insult, but I was still too shocked to think of an answer.

"No. I mean, kissing Socrates on the nose!"

I stopped for a moment, and then began to laugh. Kissing-_Socrates-_the way that would sound back at home? On the nose, no less!

"What is so amusing about that?" he asked, rather testily I thought.

"And they all thought he died of poison!" I chortled " It was actually probably the shock! Haha!"

Haldir just looked at me, and suffice it to say, he managed to shut me up in a few minutes. All through the ride however, unexpected ha-ha's would suddenly escape me, and he would shake his head sadly, no doubt at my helpless insanity.

I could hardly wait to see Edoras. Known more commonly as Rohan, but I loved both names, the proud, inspiring way they sounded when you said them. Of course, it takes a heck of a lot longer to get there then they show in the movies, and so I amused myself by watching the elven guard that had made such a startling appearance the day before.

They were all women, which I thought was rather funky. I picked out one particularly pretty one, with those big, innocent looking eyes that have guys stammering like fools (though the weapons she carried didn't look innocent!) and wondered briefly what Legolas would think of her.

I almost laughed at the thought, and then caught myself. This wasn't supposed to be funny! But when I thought about it, a tiny chuckle kept tickling in my throat. I took a stern hold of myself. I was _supposed_ to have a crush-a serious crush-on this elf, this Prince! For Eru's sake, I had his life's grace hanging around my neck, a great sacrifice on his part to save my life!

Humph.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

It was late in day when we finally reached Edoras, the capital of Rohan. The ride had been long and hard for everyone, even the horses had a difficult time crossing the rocky terrain of the plains. I suppose that the horses of Rohan must be hardy beasts indeed.

And I was tired. There are times when you just wish you could stretch and curl around a soft feather pillow and sleep forever, and this was one of them.

However, as no feather pillow was in sight and only the city ahead of us I tried to plunk up some strength to remain up beat. It was a lovely day despite the horrible wind, it tore across the treeless plain and swept away anything that wasn't tied down. Once again I envied Barbie her hair as she could wear it in a braid, and mine just flew everywhere until I looked like a porcupine after a tumble in the dryer.

But, even Barbie was sagging in the saddle behind Haldir, I think she may even have fallen asleep! I was friends with the Warden, but she obviously had no problem being all cozy comfort with the elf. But Haldir nudged her awake as we crossed through the town gates.

We rode through the town in silence and all around us the people stood like stone, cold and lifeless. Gandalf looked straight ahead and I knew his mind was on the task to come, it was really odd sometimes, knowing what was going to happen, and where. But we had been wrong about Boromir and maybe there would be other things like that in the future, I only hope that it isn't our fault. Not of course that I have any regret that Boromir is alive.

I hummed the Rohan theme under my breath as we rode and I think I heard Barbie snigger, I didn't care because that had always been one of my favorite musical themes from the movies.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." muttered Gimli famously.

"Aragorn, I think it best if we remain outside while you and Gandalf deal with King Theoden." said Haldir quietly.

Aragorn nodded in agreement, but I think he was a bit peeved at the idea.

The elves had been getting weird looks the whole time and I think Haldir knew that they would be refused entrance to the Golden Hall itself. It was kind of sad really to see that sort of prejudice among these people. I know we tend to idolize them as perfect, but they were human ( at least most of them were) and were prone to all the same weaknesses.

I slid off the saddle to the ground and smoothed my rumbled appearance as best as I could without a hair brush and mirror. I noted that fact that Gandalf was now walking with a pronounced limp and was leaning on Legolas's arm. _Teeheehee_.

We climb the few steps and are greeted with open arms by the man I assumed was Háma with his cronies. I almost felt bad for the whopping they were going to get, almost.

"I cannot allow you before Theoden kind so armed, Gandalf Grayhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue." He said, looking ashamed of himself (poor guy.)

"Well, who died and made him King?" interjected Barbara.

I could've killed her right than and there after that idiotic comment. I knew that by this time Theodred was dead, so this was not only rude, but incredibly heartless. Háma looked from her to Gandalf, but said nothing. He probably thought that Barbara was just an outspoken female with no brain, I had no idea how right that guess would prove to be.

Everyone unloaded their weapons and I was surprised to see just how many axes the dwarf carried concealed on his stumpy little person. Of course I say this from my new height of 5'8.

"Your staff." pointed out Háma.

"Eh? Oh. No, you would not part an old man from his walking stick?" said Gandalf affecting a touchy-feely-granddad kind of tone. Probably feeling more ashamed then ever Háma let it pass and I was hard put to it not to laugh, this was going to be good.

The doors creaked open and we walked into the deep shadows of the Kings halls, I suppose that when Theoden fell under Grima's influence that he didn't like lights anymore.

At the far end hidden in the shadows the two figures of worm tongue and Theoden sat. Boy! In real life Theoden sure looked like he had gone to hell and back, all the while forgetting nail clippers and a brush and a bathtub and….never mind.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." said Gandalf, his voice ringing with authority now. Legolas stepped away and I was conscious of the roughs that were slowly circling our tiny group. Some smelly looking fellow with black teeth and body odor winked at me. (shudder-shudder-shudder.)

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" wheezed the old man.

"A just question my liege." bowed Grima and walked in our direction stopping just in front of me and a little to the right. "_Late_ is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. _Láthspell_, I name him. Ill news is in ill guest."

I couldn't believe this guy was really as bad looking as they made him in the movie. I mean, the guy didn't have any eyebrows for gosh sake!

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy gird words with a witless worm!" commanded Gandalf.

"I should say not! You are perhaps the most ill fitted person for the job of adviser whom I have ever heard of!" I said. "In fact, I dare say that there has never been a man I find more loathsome and disgusting, weaselly, cowardly and despicable then you Wormtongue! How properly named indeed, I loath the very sight of your traitorous face!"

There was a moments silence as we all digested what I had just said, I still can't believe I said that. Every word seemed to act like a slap and he actually winched as I drew myself to my full height and said "Be gone you scumbag."

Háma and his men began to clap! Gosh how much worse could it get? Much worse it turned out because Grima called for his cronies to attack and then the guys flew into the alpha-male mode and took them all on for size. I turned in time to Barbie give a flying tackle to a dirty and skinny looking youth. They knocked right through a doorway and disappeared down the stairs we had just climbed.

Gandalf had thrown off his cloak and was now busy throwing out the demon that was Saruman and I watched as the frail body and limp spirit of the King changed he seemed to grow young before my eyes. Then a girl ran forward and clasped Théoden around his waist laughing and crying at the same time. With a jolt I realized that this must be Eowyn, but this girl was no more then….a girl of about Barbie's age. This was too weird.

"I know your face. Èowyn... Èowyn." sputtered the King reaching out and touching her pale face.

Gandalf ( the glory hound) came forward and said "Breathe the free air again, my friend."

Theoden blinked up at him and said uncertainly. "Dark have been my dreams of late."

And he looked down at his hands, and then Aragorn came out of nowhere and said "Your fingers would remember their old strength better, if they grasped your sword."

Theoden grasped it and felt the weight and gave a few swings before his eyes flew to the shrinking figure of Grima under Gimli's foot. It was with great satisfaction that Boromir and Legolas threw the guy down the steps, but unfortunately he crashed right into Barbie and the dirty guard she had wrestled with. So much for perfect timing!

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Barbie's POV.**

I missed it. I can't believe I missed it. I cannot believe that while everyone else was watching the wondrous miracle of King Theoden's-restoration-that I was too busy taking out one of his guards to see it. What happened was this.

"He's-doing-it-for-the-good-of-Rohan-you-idiot!" I growled, as we grappled ( I love that word "grappled" it has such strength) on the hard floor. The guard I had picked looked fairly young, around seventeen, only a year older than me, but boy he had a grip! At first he was a little startled when I first attacked him, so that gave me an advantage at first.

You should have seen him swing into gear when I kneed him right in the stomach!

"Don't-make-me-hurt-you-woman!" he shot back, pinning me to the floor by my shoulder.

"Woman! You just got over puberty and you're calling me _woman!" _I said, how I despised that title, like dog, or horse or chicken. I grabbed his collar, and twisted it tightly around his neck, an effective technique I assure you. He started to choke, and turn red, but he managed to grab me right around the neck, so it was a contest of "who is going to suffocate first" and I'm afraid he would have won.

If.

If Gimli hadn't shouted to me, something about leaving the real fighting to "us men."

If.

If I hadn't seen some low stairs nearby.

If.

If I hadn't managed to roll us both over there, inch by inch, and just when I was sure I was beaten, I pushed him down the stairs. The only trouble was, he didn't let go, so I rolled with him, bouncing down those stairs like manikins. I screamed, he yelled, and then I hit my mouth right on the edge of one of the stairs. When we finally reached the bottom, we were both splattered with blood from my gushing lip, and he had a lump the size of an egg on the back of his head.

"You-idiot!" we sputtered simultaneously.

"If you hadn't hung onto me, then I wouldn't have banged onto you and you wouldn't have that bump on your head you imbecile!" I said, shoving him off of me.

"And if you hadn't pushed me down the stairs in the first place you wouldn't look like the fool you do, blood running all over your chin!' he snarled.

So I reached back, and whammed him good on the nose, which began to bleed even worse than my lip. And to victoriously add insult to injury, while he was holding onto his nose and whining, I grabbed his sleeve and wiped my chin on it.

"So there you sniveling biped." I said, and stood up. Then he dove for my knees, and I was just sidestepping him when Grima came hurtling through the air, and slammed into both of us with a pulpy _thud._

We lay there for a few moments, in an odd, gasping for breath sort of way. Let me tell you, Grima is revolting up close, and I shriveled away from him like plastic does away from a candle. I wiggled free, and stood at the bottom of the stairs, glaring up at Legolas and Boromir.

"Nice aim there you guys." I said sarcastically " What do you think this is, a game? He coulda killed me!"

"Our apologies, we didn't see you." Legolas said in a contrite manner, and I couldn't help a tiny smile that snuck up on me, as I stomped up the stairs.

"You didn't see me? The eyes and ears of the Fellowship and you didn't see me? Tsk, tsk, Elrond really shouldn't have let you come."

"Don't you start that again." he muttered out of the corner of his mouth. I affected not to notice this, and got my first good look around the domain of Théoden King.

Saying "Théoden King " is actually in passive voice, but it sounds cool that way, don't you think?

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

It rained all day. We huddled in a miserable group in the large main hall around the open fire pit. The sound of mourning echoed through the corridors and rooms of the hall and throughout the village. Mourning the loss of the heir and future King and mourning the news of raids in the countryside.

"I wish it wasn't raining." Barbie said as she drew her cloak around her shoulders a little more. Her nose was a strange bluish color and still slightly swollen from her tumble with the boy. Haldir had done what he could for it, but he said all we could do now was wait and hope that it didn't heal crookedly.

"I know it makes everything smell musty and dank. I never envisioned such in glorious happenings in Middle Earth. I hear that after a burial is over the name of the warrior is never mentioned again for a whole year. It's so they can rest in peace and find their way to the house of their father's without the pull of their living family holding them back."

"That's got to be hard. I mean, there are a lot of things about Rohan I didn't expect. Like Eowyn! She's not even my age! She's barely 16 and a half, and she's supposed to fall for Estel and kill the Witch King?"

"Why did you use the name Estel, I thought you hated that name for Aragorn." I said casting a look at the man in question he was smoking again (Gag-gag-gag!) and staring into the fire in his moody way.

"And I do it's just that Legolas uses that name all the time and since I have been using my 'super secret powers' more I find myself leaning toward the more Elvish expressions. You should ask anyway the way you balled out the slimy Wormtongue. Boromir told me you were magnificent, a tower of beauty and strength. You really have him wrapped around your finger."

"I can't tell you what that's like Barb, I …I care more for him then I ever have for anyone, besides my family of course. It's just that its scary sometimes to think how much I love him. I know it's corny but love is a terrifying thing, you leave yourself open for much pain. So much chance for hurt and if anything would happen to him.."

"Em, nothings going to happen to him. For Pete's sake he didn't try and take the Ring, and he's alive and well. You worry too much."

"I should think that you would be grateful considering the fact that you never seem to worry about anything at all. Not even the consequences of your own stupid words and actions." I said looking pointedly at her swollen nose.

She smiled and rubbed the spot gingerly and said "But you all love me anyway so I guess I'll just be me."

"Just try to keep your mouth closed during the funeral okay? I'd hate to see you strung up for committing some huge taboo about the after life."

"If, and I repeat if I did I can always count on you guys to get me out of it." she smiled again and went in search of Legolas.

He was in deep conversation with Haldir and some of the other elves in a corner.

Theoden had been kind enough to allow them admittance to the hall, it didn't matter really because I was going to send them back to Lothlorien soon. I hadn't told Haldir that yet and was trying to think of something tactful and so far nothing, but the straight on approach seemed like a good idea.

Being bored I decided to go back to the room that Barbie and I shared with Eowyn, we hadn't even talked to her yet. She was keeping pretty close to Theoden right now and she was often seen kneeling by his sides and speaking softly as she held his hand in her two pale hands.

I got lost in the corridors pretty quickly and found myself at a loss as to what to do. I didn't want to call out and disturb anyone and yet I didn't want to be found hours later still trying to find my room. So I went in one direction as far as it would take me and found myself at the end of a hall with one door to my right. I pushed it open and walked into a room lit with lots of candles, in the center of the room was a figure in full battle armor and livery.

It was Theodred.

His golden hair gleaming against his white face and the reflection of the candle light off the armor had an odd eerie affect on me. I wasn't afraid as much as I was attracted to come closer to this poor young man. So I did, I stood right beside him and looked down on his youthful face.

His cold and emotionless face was strangely calm and at peace. I touched his hand and was shocked to feel the absolute cold of death in him. I always knew that dead bodies were cold, but unless you have touched the body of a dead loved one you cannot understand it. The cold of an empty body is different, you want to warm it and feel the comforting return of warmth that another human body gives.

How old was he? He could not have been more then 25, around my age and here he was already to depart this world.

"Emily? Are you well?"

I turn and find Boromir standing framed in the doorway and I realize that I am crying, hot tears are scorching down my face. I feel the comforting rush of his arms around me and cry freely on his shoulder the crimson silk absorbing my tears and growing into a darker almost blood red.

"Hush dear heart." he says and I feel his breath against my ear and the gentle stroke of his hand on my short hair. He feels so solid and alive in my arms and the thought of the boy lying there reminds me how lucky I am to have Boromir at all.

"Did you never see death before my love?' he asks now.

"Never in one so young and in such a needless way. I have seen my grandparents die and felt the sorrow of it. But they had lived long and full lives, his was be a minute in the earths time. It's so wrong." I say.

Boromir turned my face to his and searches my eyes with his deep brown ones. "Do you consider his death useless?"

"No, he died for his country. He should have lived to be king someday, and had a family and children. But instead he lies here because of a mistake. I cannot find the words to describe how I feel."

I cannot help, but reach up and touch his beautiful face feeling the roughness of his beard and the windburn skin of his cheeks. I have always wanted to see if his hair was as soft as it looked and so I ran my hand through it. He caught my hand and brought it to his lips kissing the palm, it sent a shiver up my spine and I pulled away for safety sake.

"Emily, I cannot promise you much of a future together. We may die next week, but I love you more than anything in the world. Would you consent to be my wife?" he said.

Oh. My. God.


	16. YES! YES! YES!

**Slayer3: **Alright! I'll talk I'll talk! Just read the following Chapter and back away with the Lionel Richie tapes! Put them down slowly! That's right very slowly! Good Slayer! Good Girl!

**Ty-Kwan-Do: **Dude! We feel really bad for your friend! We'll be praying for her, if you would like we could write a little cameo in for her! Anything to be helpful1 Orders of the great Tolkien himself! All we need is what she looks like and her name in a general way and she will appear as one of Rohan's women. Don't worry we'll make her kick some real orc …er….

**Winkle: **"Say "bottom!"

**Snodgrass: **"Bottom!" Simply send us a private e-mail and we'll keep it under wraps! We don't want any psycho killers reading it and going after her."

**Winkle: **"But Snodgrass, if they read the next chapter they'll know anyway! And besides the psycho killers may give really long reviews!

**Snodgrass: **: "Winkle! You are very callus! I must admit that I am surprised at you! Anyway we'll change enough that no one will know who she is, I promise!

**Annamariah: **"Goin' to the chapel and I'm goin get marrrrrrrrrrried! Can I come too? Oh yes, you were talking about Emily, darn it! Keep reading!

**Crazyroninchic: **"Yes, she meant the violins! And yes, she meant the Rohan theme! And Yes, she meant that she absolutely loves that too! You know what they say, great minds think alike. So……are you a great mind?

**Mary: **Mary-Sue, a definition:

**Example A:** The ash-blond, blue-violet eyed beauty with a dark past. She manages to hide this past quite well by telling someone all about it in the third chapter. Usually this person is Legolas, because you see, Mary Sues are so lovely and adorable that or Mirkwood Prince can't help but be attracted by someone with so many of his own personal traits.

**Example B: **The red-haired, green-eyed Sue is probably the most common variety, and for some reason, these particular Sues seem most attracted to Haldir. I'm not sure why, they just are. And don't be fooled if they call their hair "auburn" it's just another term for red.

**Example C.** The raven haired beauty with eyes that vary quite alarmingly. Black, brown, golden, purple, green-flecks, blue-flecks, silver rainbows, and golden flecks. Unless these Sues have "fallen" into M.E. ( which they do with such great frequency that all residents have taken to carrying umbrellas at all times) they are usually the younger, unnamed sister of Arwen. They are more often known as " Elrond's long lost daughter" because it sounds better.

Sigh. I love ranting about these disgusting creatures, and feel that I have done my good deed for the day by warning you. Cheers, and keep reviewing!

**Siriusly Sirius Lily Black**"I was just kidding! I really like your name although I have no idea what it means. I think I may shorten it to Siriusly Sirius Black because it's almost like Seriously Silly Black. But that sounds insulting! I am glad that the story is helping you look at Middle Earth and it's history differently, it should, because you see _Emily and Barbie have exactly been there!_

**AraelMoonchild**I hope this answers all your desires for Emily and Boromir. And sorry, but Barbie doesn't do dirty thoughts _at all!_

**Valiant Warrioress : **"Socrates is an ugly horse to Emily who is a horrible judge of horse flesh, but to Barbie's trained eye (When did it become trained?) Socrates is a beautiful animal. And no, Socrates has always had the same name in every chapter he has appeared in. And yes we noticed that whole Edoras and Rohan mix-up.

**Lily Took: **"Lily, dearest, tell me just how are you related to dear Pippin? And yes, Barbie is a real spit fire isn't she! And I personally loved the whole Emily insulting Wormtongue thing as well. Keep reading!

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Chapter 16**

**Yes! Yes! Yes!**

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Boromir's POV.**

Her face shows, all kinds of emotions and I see shock and fear and joy? Lighting her eyes.

Will she answer? What will she answer if she does?

I never a woman's face could be so white! Shock registered on her face at my question and I am afraid she will refuse.

Oh gods! What if she refuses?

I look down at her face and think about when I first saw her, lying in a heap in the odd house they lived in. And when I tried to help, she hit me! I have never had a woman hit me before, I had also never heard such an out spoken and tactless female in my life!

And yet she had risked her life for her sister, and the Fellowship like any noble woman would. And….and she had such gentle hands.

She fascinated me. Would she…..?

"Yes! Oh yes! Yes! Yes! With all my heart!"

Now I hold her to me without reserve and kiss her hair, and face, and hands. I want to laugh and shout it out to the world.

She will be my wife!

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Barbie's POV**

"_Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended  
giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende  
on Meduselde þæt he ma no wære  
his dryhtne dyrest and mæga deorost.  
Bealo…"_

Eowyn's words had ended abruptly as Theodred's grave had been shut, as if they had been choked off by the same stone that shut away the sunlight from his pale, lifeless face. We had been woken early in the morning by Eowyn, who looked like she had been crying…poor girl.

I was straightening myself out, trying to make myself presentable for the funeral. We were all going to carry our weapons, in honor of the fallen warrior. Emily even had one, a long, very beautiful sword that had no edge, but she said it had something to do with the peaceful duties of an ambassadress. Personally I think it's because the elves didn't rust her with Sharp Pointy Objects, but that's beside the _p_oint. ( Pun definitely intended)

We all assembled in the hall…thing, where Theodred's body was on a stretcher type thing, laid "in state" as I suppose you would put it. A prayer was said, and then the pallbearers began to bear his body outside to the grave, slowly, very slowly. And all the people…literally hundreds of them, men, women and children, all in black, lining the path to the grave.

Many of the women were crying, as were all of the children, though I don't think all of them comprehended what was going on. Even some of the men were crying, bowing their heads as the body was carried past, covering their faces with their hands. Hey, _I _was crying and I hadn't even known him. I'm not sure why, my heart seemed to ache along with the people, though I sure wasn't from Rohan.

And…King Theoden just looked blank, as if this were some sort of nightmare from which he hoped to wake. The sharp, stinging wind whipped his blondish white hair away from his face, and sent a collective shiver through the gathering as it whistled over the plains.

Rohan was an austere country, and it seemed to be reflected in his strongly carved features, lined forehead and icy blue eyes. When at last we reached the grave, and Eowyn began to sing, an odd light dawned in those eyes, as if he had finally understood…this was no nightmare.

Soon after her song ended, the people gradually began to disperse, and we made our slooow (Why is everything slow here?) way back to Meduselde. Eowyn was crying really hard, and Aragorn was gently supporting her back.

"He doesn't know what kind of ditch he's digging for himself." I remarked to no one in particular. I got a few odd looks, but no one said anything. Gimli and Legolas arguing…again.

"Now, if this had been a Dwarvish funeral." Gimli said " There would have been a proper beat of drums and some real singing." He began to hum some odd sort of chant.

"If they died I'd assume it was only to escape your voice." Legolas muttered " And who has drums at a funeral? It's most inappropriate"

"Inappropriate? It's an ancient Dwarvish tradition. It's a great sign of respect, the longer they play, the more important the dead person was."

"Five minutes should suffice at your funeral." At this remark, Gimli looked ready to whip out his famous axe, and Legolas was poised to grab one of his knives. I walked right up to them.

"This is not the time for fighting you fools!" I said, and whacked them with my bow, getting Legolas around the knees and Gimli around…his waist? Then I heard them laughing. I turned around.

"What's so funny?" I asked, annoyed.

"You looked exactly like Gandalf when he was reproving Merry or Pippin!" Legolas said.

"Instead of a staff it was a bow this time, but the expression was the same!" Gimli said. I couldn't believe they were laughing.

"This is a funeral for Valar's sake!" I sputtered, looking around at all the people. Legolas looked flummoxed for a moment, was he to stop laughing, or was he to stop pretending to be sad at the death of someone he knew nothing about? I think the "for Valar's sake" brought about the desired effect, and he stopped. Gimli did also, very gradually, and he kept sending amused glances my way.

_I can't believe I just hit Legolas." _I thought, "_That's odd, I feel no sorrow at hitting Gimli. I suppose that's because he has all that ridiculous armor on. Ha ha. That expression on their faces was great though. Go the Istari look."_

"Hey Barb, what are you thinking about?" Emily's voice abruptly cut into my thoughts, she had been walking right beside by me and I hadn't noticed. "You're not feeling bad about Theodred's death are you? I mean, if you are you can tell me."

To my credit, I did not laugh, but merely walked rapidly away, leaving a once again chuckling Gimli to explain.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

I walked around in a daze for the rest of the night, I could not think clearly to save my life. During the funeral all I could think of was the fact that I was engaged to Boromir of Gondor. ( I can't believe that I just wrote that!)

Now the ring that he gave me had a totally different meaning to me, he had slipped it off and back on after I had said yes. He had slowly replaced it with a kiss that sent thrills running up and down my back. And no, I am not going to recount every single detail to you so you can go "Oh that's so hot!" I am not that kind of girl, and besides it's personal.

I hadn't told Barbie yet, we had to go to the burial first, and this hardly seems like the best moment. I can still hardly believe it! He wants to marry me! He loves me! I cannot get over the wonderful awesome perfectly marvelous fact that he loves me!

And I am going to marry him!

This prefect man, so noble and brave in so many ways that I cannot even count them and I will be his wife! Even as I think of this I look across the room and watch him in conversation with Theoden. Boromir and Theodred had been friends over the years and Boromir was doing his best to bring comfort to the stricken King.

A cold northern wind is whipping over the plains and chills everyone to the very bone. I hate Rohan for this alone, it is freezing cold! The barren landscape and dead grass combined with the icy wind made me long for the warm humid atmosphere of Lothlorien. Well, if a certain Gondorian man was there as well.

That night as the men were having a council of war in the main room and we girls were curling up in our room. I felt horrible for Eowyn though because she had just buried her cousin and had to share a room with us besides. Poor thing!

I scooched over to where Barbie lay in a heap of furs. "Barb! Barb? Are you asleep?"

"Not now you idiot!" she hissed sleepily.

"I need to talk to you."

"Now? What time is it? Like 10:00! It's hideously late!"

And it was for Middle Earth standards, I guess that's why Eowyn had finally fallen asleep.

"Look Barbie, I really, really need to talk to you. It's very important!"

She gave a long drawn out sigh and said "If this about a broken finger nail I will absolutely kill you!" She rolled over and peered out at me from under a thick fur from a…a I don't know what kind of animal it _had been_, but not one we're familiar with.

"What would you say if I told you that I was going to erm…..ere…you now."

"If you were to what?" she asked her eyes falling shut again.

I shook the lump that made up her body and said "If I were to marry Boromir?"

"If you woke me up for a prank I shall probably kill you tomorrow morning as soon as I am possessed of enough energy to rouse myself." She disappeared under the fur and I had to drag the whole thing off her to wake her up.

"Hey! Give that back it's cold!" she hissed trying not to waken Eowyn.

I held it away, just out of her reach and she was too sleepy or lazy to get up and get herself. "Barb, you not listening to what I am saying! What if I was to marry Boromir of Gondor?"

"I would say, Goody for you, _dearest_. Now give me back my blanket before I strangle you!" she reached out and stopped halfway, "What did you just say?"

I rolled my eyes and repeated "I am going to marry Boromir!"

"Okay, your going to marry Boromir, can I have some concrete proof? Most decent people are asleep at this hour and my brain is …" she waved her hand ineffectually.

"I don't have any proof beyond the fact that I am now wearing his ring on my left ring finger instead of the right." I said waving my hand under her nose. Her eyes got big and her mouth moved for a while before she finally managed to squeeze out some actual words.

"This…is…not…happening." she said.

_But it was!_

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's Later that Night POV**

"So you won't go back?"

"No, I have to stay, the Lady instructed me to remain with you." he said stubbornly.

I sighed and sat down on the cold stone steps, Haldir was not going back to Lothlorien on the reasons I set forth. He refused to go just because I said so and I don't blame him. Who was I after all compared to him? He was immortal, and I was a human; he had thousands of years of experience and I had twenty five.

I knew we would live out the ordeal of Helm's Deep, but I wasn't so sure about him, I mean hey, if he died in the movies maybe he would die in the real life thing. I knew that I had to get him out of there whatever the cost.

"Marchwarden, I am not as wise as the Lady of course we both know that, but I do know something she does not. Lothlorien and Caras Galadhon will be attacked in a few days time. There will be just enough time for you, and your guard to return and defend it, if you leave tomorrow at first light."

"How do you know this?" he asked, he was pacing, and I hoped that I had gotten the desired effect out of him.

"Because in my world you and all of this.." I waved my hand around to include the surrounding country side. "...is a story and I know a great deal about what will happen. In fact I shouldn't have told you this but you wouldn't listen to me any other way."

He considered me for a moment ads if trying to decided whether or not to believe me. Then he spoke slowly and with finality, "If you know what will happen then why are you so desperate to hurry me away from here?"

He stared at me in that weird I-am-reading-your-thoughts-way. Then he sighed in frustration.

"You are getting better at hiding your thoughts, and I cannot read your fears, anymore." (Go me! does happy dance)

"Look, in our world you die at the battle of Helm's Deep and cause grief to many and I can't in good conscience allow you to risk your life needlessly. Especially when the elves will need you in Lothlorien." I said, I watched his face closely as I told him this, because it isn't everyday that an immortal being is warned he's going to die.

So many expressions flitted across his handsome face and a flash of pain showed in his eyes as I said the would die. I had however struck the right cord when I had spoken of the elves who would need his leadership in his beloved home land.

"What happens in Lothlorien?" he asks suddenly. "Does it fall?"

"No, it survives, but you may not if you remain here. If Galadriel is mad about your return then you can blame me. I doubt she'll be mad though because she needs your support and I don't think that she's anxious to have you dead." I laughed at little and laid a hand on his shoulder and said "Besides I am sure she is very fond of you, her favorite Marchwarden."

"I am her only Marchwarden." he said dryly.

"Same difference, now I have to go and tomorrow I expect you to let Aragorn know you are leaving for Caras Galadhon." I walked back up the stairs and just as I was about go in when he called to me and said "May I wish you every happiness Lady Emily in your coming marriage."

I whirled and put my hands on my hips, he smiled back one of his brief and brilliant smiles. "Your mental guards aren't always perfect you know."

"Goodnight ya big jerk!" I said and as the door swung shut behind me I heard him laugh.

**The Next Morning**

I am afraid that I slept through the whole argument between Theoden and Aragorn . After breakfast I wandered outside looking for Boromir and Barbie when I heard Háma make his big announcement.

"By order of the King, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourself with treasures. Take only what provisions you need."

Barbie, (Who had come up by this time.) leaned over and whisperingly added _"Yes and that does included clean underwear."_

I couldn't help myself, I laughed, which was rather tactless considering what was going on with all the people running around in panic. Gandalf, and Aragorn where over near the stables and I heard Gandalf complaining to the future King.

"Helm's Deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their King?"

I hurried after them because this was one of my favorite parts.

"He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." said Aragorn as he ran alongside the newly white wizard. For a tall man he had to move pretty quickly to keep up with the irate Mithrandir ( Oh yeah! I spelled that right the first time!)

"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them into safety. What they'll get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan." Gandalf paused and looked deep into Aragorn's eyes. "He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. Their defenses have to hold."

And I saw Aragorn stand a little straighter and lift his shaggy head higher and he said "They will hold."

Gandalf patted the side of Shadowfax's head and said "The gray pilgrim, that's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I have walked this earth and now I have no time. With luck my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."

"Go!" Aragorn said, and Gandalf burst out of the stables and far out across the plain in search of Eomer.

Priceless!

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Barbie's POV**

Welcome to the life of a wandering warrior. Or…warrioress, however they spell that. I spend a few days recuperating after being dragged around by orcs, then scared out of my wits by a stampede of horses andnow we were going to Helms Deep. People were scurrying around like ants over an ant mound that had just been kicked, getting provisions, grabbing weapons.

My packing was relatively easy, since my backpack had been disappeared around the time I was captured by the orcs, so while I had to borrow Emily's hairbrush and stuff, I didn't have to carry anything. Well, almost. We all had to carry something, so I randomly grabbed one of the packs that were lying around.

"Em," I said, as she gathered her things together " You know what this means, right?"

"You mean we're basically walking into a deathtrap hoping that Eomer shows up in time?" she answered, slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"Uh-huh." I said cheerfully. Around half an hour later, the hall was beginning to empty, and I was looking around for Boromir, since we rode together. ( I mean, Emily could have rode with him, but she had Pigeon. And I still could not get over the fact that she was engaged to this dude. I mean, she had bloodied his nose the first time they met, he had then accidentally smacked her on the back when she was injured…how exactly did this endear them to one another?)

I heard him before I saw him, since everyone around here was taller then I was. He was speaking with Aragorn.

"I cannot believe this is truly the decision of King Théoden. Long have I known him, and to run in the face of danger was never his way. You, as well as I, saw what Gandalf did for him. But I cannot help but believe that some of Sauraman's poison lingers behind. Why else would he make such a foolhardy choice?"

I couldn't hear Aragorn's reply, but I sure saw what happened next! Eowyn came out of nowhere, glaring up at Boromir like just like a queen, her eyes glittering with anger.

"How dare you question the decision of the King!" she said " He is a courageous man, but he is not willing to let all of his people die in a fruitless attempt to stave back Saruman's army. Helms Deep has, and will protect us now, as it has many times."

"I agree, Helms Deep is a fortress hard-won, but Saruman is no fool." Boromir shot back, apparently having no compunction about arguing with her. "He will not waste his thousands in hurling them against your walls. He knows that such attempts have failed in the past. No, he will not do that but rather, he will begin to pick the men off, one by one, burning gates and using ladders to reach the main force, and then what? His forces will swarm in, thousands of them. It will be a slaughter, and all the valiance of your men will mean nothing!"

"We are no fools to know nothing of his strategy." Eowyn returned, her voice growing harsh "Our people have had to endure his ravages many a time, and did Gondor ever think of us? No! They were content to allow _us_ to be the wall that Saruman hurled his orcs and Easterlings upon, devastating our people, ravaging the countryside. Helms Deep will stand, with or without the help of the Steward's son!"

At this last reference to his father, and Gondor, Boromir's face grew dangerously calm, but his eyes were now burning just as brightly as the furious girl who faced him now.

"You may be grateful that the Steward's son stands with you, in the knowledge that there is at least one man who does not hide when danger shows, and who knows at least when to stand and fight rather then flee behind walls!"

Eowyn's face grew even whiter than before, and they looked as if they would happily begin to try and kill each other, but Aragorn stepped between them, his own voice stern and commanding.

"This is no time for fighting amongst ourselves, the King has ordered us to Helms Deep, and we have no time to delay." he said, looking from one to the other "This is just what Saruman would wish, and you are both merely doing exactly what he could hope for. Boromir, we are going to be moving out in very soon, so I suggest you ready yourself, rather than arguing."

Wow! Talk about a show of Kingly authority Aragorn! Wouldn't Elrond be proud? Boromir still looked angry, and he and Eowyn exchanged a look that definitely meant "We will finish this later" but he left. Aragorn also left, leaving me and Eowyn alone.

"He is quite a man isn't he?" I said, shaking my head in amazement. Oops! Wrong-wrong-wrong thing to say around her! Bad Barbie, bad, bad Barbie.

"I've never seen anyone quite like him." Eowyn said, following his figure through the crowd of scurrying people. Now who's a cute little lovesick Rohanian? You are! Then another, more terrifying thought struck me.

If she married Faramir eventually…then she and Boromir… brother and sister-in-law?

"Eru protect us!" I ejaculated, and I wasn't talking about Helms Deep.

O Lord! Helms Deep!

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Super Special Announcement!**

Snodgrass here! Now everyone in the next chapter we will be requiring a lot of OC's for the women and men of Rohan and maybe even a few elven warriorssessssssss. The first person to review will be the one to win the really , really special prize, it is and here I quote **"The first person to review will be written in the story as Haldir's shweet-heart!"**

Everyone will have an OC so no fighting, we promise to make it really good for all of you. Let us know if you wish to die a heroic death or not, however if we have too many heroic deaths we reserve the right to cut a few, sorry we have to be fair. Also, let us know if you wish to be a man or a woman, we will pick out your names and let you know who you are in the reviewer replies at the head of the next chapter.

Let the reviews begin!

_Love,_

_Snodgrass and Winkle_


	17. Of The Lady Of Gondor

**Slayer3: **You are the lucky winner! You are Haldir's Sweet heart! And no! I refuse to write you character as some maniacal song singing idiot! Haldir would never have fallen in love with you if you were! I mean that would like he fall in love with Barbie for crying out loud!

Sorry about the rant, but that's so against the nature of Haldir's girl. (now wife) that I couldn't help myself!

**Crazyroninchic: **We love making our readers happy! And we love making our readers do little happy dances whenever we up date! You will appear in the next chapter and yes your wish of being an elven warrior will come true! Bibbity bobity boo! Oh, and let us know what weapon you would like her to wield.

**AnbuShinobi379**You will also be an elven warrior and also appear in the next chapter, let us know what weapon you would like her to wield. We're glad you like the story so far and hope you keep reading, sorry about Haldir already being taken though. We love it that you added us to your favorites list (kisses your feet).

**Siriusly Sirius Lily Black**Dear Sirius I have this lovely OC waiting just for you if you would like to be a young Rohan boy at Helm's Deep. I promise everyone will love you too! Please say yes! Please, please! Let us know!

**C****helsey-pudge**It would be helpful for us in the making of your OC if you could tell us what hair and eye color you want. Please don't do a Mary-Sue color combination though, please come up with something really original!

**Mary: **We are happy to be of service to any of our readers, keep reading!

**AraelMoonchild**You are lucky! We have your OC already in this chapter, we were able to use part of your screen name to give her a name as well. Go you! We gave her the color hair and eyes that we thought she should have for her sweet personality. Hope she's what you wanted, let us know what weapon you would like her to wield.

**  
****Primevera Took**** Lily:** Winkle and I are so sorry you had to change your name! We will continue to refer to you as Lily Took if you like, and as Pippin's sister we will most certainly pay you the respect due to the sister of the Thain. Winkle and I would also like to know when it would be a good time to visit Hobbition?

Anyway, of course we will make you an OC, she will be a Rohan maiden if you don't mind and she will also kick major Orc….e….

**Winkle: **Say Bottom!

**Snodgrass: **Oh, go away Winkle! I'll say whatever I want too!

**Valiant Warrioress : **Sorry to have to tell you, but the mush will get worse as the chapters go. But then you have a warning, we are to cut down on the mush as much as possible, it makes it more meaningful when we do have it. Keep reading though!

**Annamariah**I cried like a baby when they killed Haldir off in the movie! Simply because he lingered after his men long enough to make sure they were all safe before he went on himself, and of course he was killed. (Sob,sob,sob,).

And yes, if you think about it, Eowyn and Boromir are carbon copies of each other and would naturally ram heads ever now and then.

**Nova: **Your name is Nova, like the TV series? Never mind it's hardly important, thanks for reviewing! And as to your last question "Wait and see!" ( but probably not)

**Chapter 17. Of the Lady Of Gondor**

**Emily's POV**

I suppose that every girl imagines the perfect wedding for herself. You know the usual thing, a white dress, a handsome groom, violins and dozens and dozens of deep red roses. It's not a bad thing at all, in fact I had always meant to have one like that for myself, but that's not how it turned out.

What's that? Oh, why did we get married right away? Well let me put it this way, we were in the face of the greatest war men, elves, and all free folk had ever known and we wanted to be together as man and wife for as long as we could. You know, just in case neither of us lived till the end of the war itself.

Besides this is standard wartime behavior, think of all the young men and women who married on the spur of the moment during War World 1 and 2. They knew the chances of ever seeing each other again were slim and they wanted to make the most of it.

And that is exactly why Boromir and I decided to marry before we even set off for Helm's Deep. Well, okay maybe that's not the whole reason, I was going to wait, but Theoden found out and he insisted on marrying us immediately. Sounds crazy doesn't it?

I think it had something to do with having just buried his son that he wanted to block the memory with something really cheerful. It's my fault I suppose, while Boromir and Eowyn were nearly coming to blows, I was with the King. I still can't remember how it happened, but I was helping him pack his bags.

Yes, I was helping Theoden pack his bags for the journey, life is weird that way.

" …and then we realized that the Fellowship was the Fellowship and we did all we could to help them on their way." I said trying to fill him in on our involvement. He was listening with shock and interrupted every few seconds with another question.

"But did not your parents mistrust the Fellowship? How could any parent wish their pure daughters to band together with a group of men unguarded.?" he asked as he handed me another shirt.

"Well, you see our parents don't know of it. I am considered old enough in our land to make my own choices and my sister goes with me on my wish. And you gravely misjudge the men of the Fellowship if you think we were ever in any moral harm. They are all men of great integrity."

He shook his kingly head in disbelief and said "I cannot say much for your judgment my Lady, I would never allow such behavior from my family. Look at Eowyn, what a faithful and loyal niece she is….even when I was weak."

"We all make mistakes Sire, but to dwell upon them is to bind ourselves with that same hampering chain. You are free now and your people look to you for their leadership, make Eowyn proud of you."

I folded the last piece of clothing and tied the pack shut. Gamling came into the room and carried all the packages out to the waiting horses. Theoden offered me his arm and we walked out toward the main room where everyone else was waiting. Everything would have been fine if the sun hadn't thrown itself against my ring and cast the light into Theoden's eyes.

"Arhg! What is that? Some elvish charm?" he asked shielding his eyes as I hastily moved my hand. Theoden was sure I was covered in Elvish charms (as he called it) because I dressed like one and wasn't afraid of the Marchwarden.

"No it's my …er…betrothal ring. I am sorry about that are you okay?" I asked. I was seized in his arms and squeezed as he joyfully asked "Truly? Are you truly to be married? What a wonderful thing to happen this day! Who is the noble man?"

I was a bit taken aback by this bizarre response but answered dutifully "Lord Boromir of Gondor, of course."

His eyes widened and said "Why yes, of course! I am sure I have no idea why I never noticed before. What a splendid couple you will make! Come we will have the ceremony before we leave."

And the next thing I knew I was being drugged off down the hall behind the suddenly ..erm…crazy? King.

And for some reason I let him! All the while the words to that credulous song were running through my head.

_"Going' to the chapel and I'm goin' get married! Goin' to the chapel, and I'm gonna get married!"_

We burst into the main room where Barbie, and Eowyn were looking after Aragorn's retreating figure, while Boromir walked with him and seemed to be arguing some point of importance.

"Eowyn my dear come and hear the good news. This fair damsel, and the noble Lord Boromir are betrothed, and they have agreed to wed before we leave the Golden hall behind us. Come and help her to prepare!"

Was it just me, or did Eowyn look really sorry for me? But she came over and I was passed from uncle to niece and called "Barbie! Come on I need you right now!"

She hurried after me and said "What are you doing! You can't get married! You just got engaged for Pete's sake!"

"Barb, look I have nothing to do with this, now I need you to help me with this, because I have a feeling Eowyn isn't in the mood, okay?"

She gave a snort and said "I should say not, you should have heard what you lovely fiancé said about Theoden right to her face."

"Look, I frankly don't care what he said as long as he wasn't confessing his love for her. I need you to help me to stop this madness1 I just want someone to be normal for a change!" To my utter disgust I burst into tears and soon found Eowyn's arms around me.

"There, there my Lady don't weep so. If you don't wish to marry that dreadful man no one will make you. I know my uncle is a bit hasty sometimes, but I won't allow him to force you into a marriage against your will."

The idea and switch of moods was so abrupt that I began to laugh, it started as a little tickle and suddenly exploded into full blown laughter! I collapsed to the floor and soon the other two girls joined me as the hilarity of the situation hit them.

"…you don't ..hahahah….have to marry that dreadful man!.…hahahhehehe!" mimicked Barbie as she leaned on the shield maiden in an insincere effort to control her laughter.

"I can't tell you the look on your face when my uncle announced your marriage! You looked like a frightened rabbit! Oh…..hahahahahah….I am sorry my Lady….teeheehee….it really isn't that funny! But I can't stop laughing for the life of me!" wheezed Eowyn.

We sat there in the middle of the hallway laughing and totally forgot the time until at the sound of a polite cough we all looked up and found we had an audience of amused men….and elves…..oh yeah, and a dwarf (Sorry Gimli!)

Theoden, Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli and Haldir stood there looking for all the world like a comedy troupe that had escaped from a local Renaissances fair. (That or a Monty Python movie.)

I held out my hand to Boromir and he pulled me to my feet, Aragorn did the same for Eowyn (who blushed) and Legolas and Gimli were too busy fighting to help Barbie who was assisted by an obliging Marchwarden. I turned to Boromir and he clasped me to him and whispered in my ear.

"Is what I hear true? Are we supposed to be getting married now?"

"Not unless you want to wait till the end of the war, and God knows when that will be!" I whispered back. I brushed away the thin red-blond bangs out of his warm brown eyes and said "If you don't mind I would rather do it now then later."

He gave me a squeeze and set me down. Turning to Theoden he said "Sire, if you please, we would like to wed now. Aragorn if I could speak to you outside?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Barbie POV**

I was glad I would get a chance to speak to Boromir, because after switching gears quickly, I realized I had to have some sort of surprise or gift for Emily. So I must needs consort with the Bridegroom ( capitals intended as a sign for respect.) And Emily had always been big on ceremony so…

"Hey, Boromir!' I said, and he jumped, turning around sharply.

"What are you doing here Barbara?' he asked exasperatedly "I was trying to ask Aragorn to perform the wedding ceremony. Can't you ever wait till someone is done speaking?"

"Didn't hear ya speaking." I said nonchalantly "But you have to listen to me, Emily would really, really like this I know."

"What is that?" he asked interestedly.

"See, I know that you guys have to do this in a hurry and all that. But I thought it would be nice if maybe we could have the maid of honor and the best man as witnesses." I said hurriedly "Just to add a touch of class to an otherwise McDonald style wedding, one to go, and it'll be gone in a hurry."

"What do you mean, a maid of honor and a best man as witnesses?" Boromir asked "You will all be watching the wedding anyway."

" The best man is the groom's best friend, silly, and if he doesn't have any friends, an old high school acquaintance dressed in a Zoot suit and a teal tie." I explained "But I don't have any time to go into that now, so you'll have to trust me on this one. And the maid of honor is the bride's best friend, or her sister if they're on civil terms, so I get to be the maid this time."

"And you think Emily would like this?"

"Definitely." I assured him, hopping on one foot in impatience.

"Who will be the best man though? Aragorn is performing the ceremony, and I don't cherish the thought of Legolas or Gimli arguing through the entire thing. So who could do it?" Boromir asked.

That was one thing about him that really drove me crazy, he always had to have everything figured out beforehand. If it had been an old high school acquaintance, Boromir would probably have called ahead just to make sure he had the teal tie. And if it were blue…?

"Haldir." I said, suddenly inspired.

"Haldir? Who's that?" Boromir asked, raising one quizzical eyebrow. That I also found odd, but I decided that I would just have to get used to him. I mean, we were going to be brother and sister-in-law.

"Y'know, Haldir, him, the Marchwarden, the stuck-up one that barely let us into Lothlorien? He's the one that's leaving soon, something about news from Lothlorien? Otherwise called as the Elf of All-Knowedness and Dwarvish Prejudices?" I said, figuring this would clue him in. It did.

"Ah, you mean…why him?" Boromir glanced over to where the blond Marchwarden was speaking with his soldiers.

"Yeah, him. Em's real good friends with him, believe it or not. I'm not sure how it happened, but he actually likes her, so he'd be a good choice."

At Boromir's look, I added hastily " I mean, he likes her, but definitely not in that way, at all. In factwell, I'll tell you about that later, but can I go ask him, please?"

"Very well." he sighed, and turned away. Yippy, I thought, and ran over to him. He turned around before I said anything, which was one of his "Weird Tricks Intended To Freak Out People Whom I Do Not Like."

"Hey, Haldir." I said. He put up one hand, preventing me from going on.

"Hello, Haldir, how are you, Haldir, greetings, Haldir. Not "hey" Haldir." he said firmly.

"Whatever." I said impatiently " Look, I have to ask you something really important. Could you please be the best man at Emily's wedding?"

"What?" he asked suspiciously "If this is some sort of a trick to get your hands on Socratesyes, I have seen you looking at him

"It's nothing like that silly. E-m-i-l-y is getting m-a-r-r-i-ed to B-o-r-o-m-i-r! And they want you to participate in the c-e-r-e-m-o-n-y!"

"Would you stop s-p-e-l-l-i-n-g e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g? Emily's gettingnow?" he asked in surprise.

"That's why you have to hurry, posthaste!" I urged.

"Are you sure that's how you're supposed to use that word?"

"Would you hurry it up p-loh, sorry. But you have to come now!" I said, and added in disgust as he finally began to move "And they say women take a long time to go anywhere! Gosh!"

But he was not done stalling yet. We had gone abut two feet, when he halted.

"Wait. I can't possibly be the best man!" he said.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm an elf!"

"Ow!" I groaned, clutching at my stomach "That was really, really low. Anyway, I'm glad to see you have a sense of humor."

I straightened up. "Besides, all you have to do, is stand behind the groom, and look serious, and impressive. But not too impressive, because you're not supposed to outshine the groom."

"It's that why they put the groom in really boring outfits? So he doesn't outshine the bride?" Haldir said, face stoic, but eyes twinkling just a bit.

"If that is supposed to be an insult about Emily, I'm really going to kill you. I can't right now, because we have to H-U-R-R-Y!"

Fortunately we managed to get inside the Golden Hall, and I gave Haldir another briefing on what he was to do. Of course, he just looked bored, as if he knew what to do already, but I made him suffer through it. Then I hurried to see the future bride.

Emily? A bride? Weird.

"Oh darn!" she said, as she tried to make herself presentable.

I surveyed her. Instead of the pure white dress I had always imagined her in, her long dark hair covered in a filmy, beaded veil, a bouquet of fresh flowers in her handswell, there she was.

In an aquamarine elven dress, hair barely brushing her shoulder, a mismatching green cloak hung from her shoulders, she just looked plain travel worn. Wow, this could start up a new fad in wedding dresses, the "Elven Ranger Look."

"You look…fine." I said, trying to be encouraging.

"Is it really that bad?" she asked anxiously, teasing at her hair, pinning some of it up to see how it would look. Finally she just let it fall back down, looking frustrated.

"This just isn't working!" she said, and turned to me, grabbing my hands.

"Oh gosh Barb, I'm going to be married in ten minutes and I look like a wreck and I don't know how the weddings around here go. Do you kiss afterwards, what sort of vows, my dad isn't walking me down the aisle, a ranger is marrying us, and my hair looks just like my fiancées and"

I grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Look, Em, you love this guy, right?"

"Yes, but

"And he loves you. So he'll love you no matter what you look like, and don't think of Aragorn as a ranger, think of him as…a future king. There, isn't that cool, being married by a future king? I mean, not every girl has been married by aI was talking really fast, because I was afraid I'd cry if I didn't.

"Ok, Barb, slow down. I feel fine. I was just...nervous." Em said. She looked in the mirror again, and slumped over the dressing table which she was seated in front of.

"Excuse me?" a polite voice interrupted our joint angst fest, and we turned around to see one of the elleths standing the door of the room. She was still in full armor, bur when she removed her helmet, a thick, wheat blond braid swung way past her shoulders. She bowed slightly ( think, movie style Haldir bow when they show up at Helms Deep), and said.

"I heard that you"she nodded towards Emilyare to be married shortly. I wish you much joy, and came to see if perhaps I could offer my assistance. I have a certain talent of arranging hair if you would like me to."

"Certainly." Emily said, looking rather nonplussed "And you are…?"

"Araelle, of the Galadhrim my lady." she said, and stepped forward, and then looked around for somewhere to set her helmet.

"I'll take that for you." I offered, I liked this girl, sure she was serious, but she looked like she was really nice, she had nice grey eyes.

"Thank you." she said, smiling, and stepped up behind Emily, already beginning to form plans in her head, I could see.

"Now, what do you want me to do first?" she asked Emily politely. Emily laughed a little hopelessly, shaking her head.

"Anything you can do with my wretchedly short hair." she said "Anything that looks…bridal, if you think you can manage it."

"You shouldn't call it wretched." Araelle said reprovingly, already picking up a comb, and running it through Em's hair. "It really is quite beautiful, even though it is rather…

"Unbeautiful?" Em asked, yet she was beginning to look a little more cheerful.

"No, my lady, I was about to say…well, I just could not understand why you should cut such lovely hair." Araelle was good, she managed to make this a compliment.

"I didn't, Legolas did." Emily said, frowning a little. Araelle stopped a moment in the midst of twisting up a tiny braid to meet in the back with another.

"My lady?" she said, making it sound like a question.

"Actually he had to, save me from an orc, but that's a totally different story." Emily said.

"Well, I suppose that makes it different." Araelle said, continuing to braid and twist and fuss "But I know I would hate to lose my hair, poor dear."

You may be wondering at my strange silence. Well, deal with it, I was thinking about something really important, which I'll reveal in the next few moments.

"Legolas..."I muttered, and then told Emily and Araelle " Guys, I'd love to stick around, but I really have to run right now."

I skidded out the door, and looked around. Ah, there he was, with his knee-high companion ( not exactly) Gimli, and they were….

**Five thousand dollars to anyone who can finish this question! Quick!**

That's right, they were arguing, very good my pretties, here's your five thousand, in Monopoly money.

"The point is this, it is impossible to kill an elf unless you stab him somewhere vital, like the neck or the stomach, so your grandfather's story about bewitching that wood elf and thenI interrupted, tugging on his sleeve lightly.

"Legolas." I said "I was thinking about this for awhileactually for the past five minutes, and I would like to speak with you, preferably alone."

"Alright." he said, eyeing me curiously, and called back to Gimli "This does not mean I'm giving up this argument so you can just wait there and try to think up more implausible reasons until I get back!"

I pulled him into a quiet corner, where no curious passersby could eavesdrop.

"What is it?' he asked. I felt kinda nervous, but I knew I needed to do this.

"Legolas, I already told you I've thought about this, and so…this is yours."

I held out his necklace, opal ring twinkling at the end. It seemed to me, that as I gave it to him, that it shined a little brighter, approvingly, and he himself glowed a little more strongly. I felt a twinge, but I smiled up at him, as well as I could through slightly blurry eyes anyway.

"Thanks Prince Charming." I said awkwardly "I wouldn't have made it without you and…I'll not forget it, ever."

He didn't say anything at first, that gentle smile lighting his face.

"Thank you." he said, and I nodded, because I didn't trust myself to speak, not then anyway.

"Barbara! Legolas! Hurry or you'll be late for the wedding!" For once I was grateful for Gimli's tactless ways, it provided an easy getaway.

Eowyn was motioning for me to come over behind a pillar and there I found Emily, the elfeth Araelle, and King Theoden. He was going to play the part of Emily's dad for the wedding, though I didn't quite approve of that somehow. I looked Emily over and saw that the elf had worked some magic with the little amount of hair she had. A crown of braids wound around her head and thin wispy bangs framed her face. Wow, I have no idea of what she did, but she actually managed to make Em look really …pretty.

"How do I look?" she asked nervously. She had shed the green cloak and stood in the elven dress alone.

"Beautiful of course!" Theoden answered.

"Why do you get to interrupt just because you're a king?" I said hands on my hips.

"For that reason, I am a King." was his obliging answer. Rolling my eyes I went to Emily and hugged her for the last time as my sister. Sob.

"Good Luck Em, you have no idea the way fan girls will hate you."

"I think I can handle it, thanks Barb."

I went back out to where the guys were standing in a rough little group, this would never do.

"Look, you guys you can't just stand around like you're standing around a pop machine! Aragorn, you have to stand over here, Boromir you're right beside him and Haldir you stand behind Boromir, because your not as important."

I positioned them where I wanted them, and saw Haldir and Boromir giving each other that look again. Boys!

I went and stood with Legolas, Gimli and Araelle. Someone gave the signal (who was that anyway?) and Theoden lead Emily out with Eowyn as a bridesmaid. They came up to Aragorn and Theoden stood between Emily and Boromir while Aragorn went through the rigmarole of asking who will give this bride blah, blah, blah. I don't see why I couldn't give her away, I'm the only one who has a flesh and blood tie with her!

"With whom do you come, and whose blessings accompany you?" Aragorn asked Emily.

"She comes with me, her father, and is accompanied by all of her family's blessings." answered Theoden, I saw a few tears in Emily's eyes at this though. I know she was thinking about our real family.

Aragorn went on, "Please join hands with your betrothed and listen to that which I am about to say. Above you are the stars, below you are the stones, as time doth pass, remember... Like a stone should your love be firm, like a star should your love be constant. Let the power of love and of honor guide you in your marriage, let the strength of your wills bind you together, let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Be close, but not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience with one another, for storms will come, but they will pass quickly."

"Be free in giving affection and warmth. Have no fear and let not the ways of the unenlightened give you unease, for God is with you always."

Okay, I have to admit that Aragorn sure knew how to be romantic and formal when he wanted to, I wonder if he is this way with Arwen?

"_Probably." _

I heard Haldir's voice in my head, an answer to my thoughts. I shot him a glare that I hope no one else notice. The Marchwarden was reading my thoughts! He smiled very slightly out of the side of his mouth, the jerk! _I will deal with that later._

"Boromir, I have not the right to bind thee to Emily, only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in her hand."

"It is my wish." He said and pulled the ring out of his pocket (he has pockets on that thing!) , it was bright and newly polished, beautiful.

Emily, if it be your wish for Boromir to be bound to you, place the ring on his finger." Aragorn said. Wait a second, Emily didn't have a ring to give to Boromir did she?

Emily pulled out a gleaming golden band with tiny craves I couldn't quite make out. I wonder where she got it though.

"_Theoden gave it to her before the ceremony." _came Haldir's answer, in my head as before. Nice old bird, Théoden.

Aragorn turned to Emily again and I saw her swallow a little, I mentally sent her the message, _"Do not cry, do not cry!"_

"Emily, I have not the right to bind thee to Boromir only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in his hand."

"It is my wish." she managed to say this just barely above a whisper, good for her!

"Now Boromir what vows have you to pledge to this young maiden?" I watched as Boromir grasped Emily's hands in his own, so that they disappeared in his giant hands. His voice was quiet, but firm as he spoke.

"I, Boromir of Gondor, son of Denethor, in the name of the spirit of God that resides within us, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee Emily Anna of the House of Paul, to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee." Here he held her hands a little tighter and a small smile appeared on his face.

"I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself. "

Alright, I admit I was crying like a baby here and Legolas was patting me on the back while Gimli gave me his handkerchief again. (He was such a sweet little guy.)

"I, Emily Paul, take thee Boromir to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us depart, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereunto I plight thee my troth. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself. "

Then followed the longest blessing Aragorn could possibly have ever thought up, I think it went on for a good five minutes. Just bless them with long life and many children and be done with it! Then if things could not have gotten worse Legolas said he had something to bless the couple with as well. Nice thought, lets just hope its short.

Great! Yippy! Woot!

The Prince of Mirkwood stood beside them and laid his long white hands on their joined ones and rising his eyes up he spoke in thick elvish accent "Ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín. No galu govad gen, belain na."le

I heard it differently though, I heard it in Westron and it is translated as follows ( for those of you who did not inherit the ability to understand elvish).

"_May Elbereth protect you, may her stars shine on the path of your life. May blessings go with you and may the Valar keep you." _

And so they were married and lived happily ever after!

Sorry, I just had to do that! I mean it's that the way all fairy stories end? No, actually they don't, instead they end with us all rushing outside to ride away to Helm's Deep. Well, most of us did, Haldir was giving last instructions to his second in command a pretty elleth with big blue eyes. I was simply waiting around, content in the knowledge that I would be able to make him pay for all those times he made me feel two inches tall. Besides, who wouldn't want to do what I could?

"Blah, blah, blah." he said. Well, he didn't say that specifically, but I can't remember exactly what he did say.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, of course, blah, blah." the elleth answered promptly.

"Blah, blah, blah… Haldir continued, this was getting really boring.

**Me.** "_Haldir, I didn't appreciate you poking around my mind during the ceremony. If you wanted to do anything useful you should've told Legolas and Gimli to stop arguing over what they thought a pop machine was._"

Haldir jumped about a mile in the air, whirling around to face me, for once his stoic mask was completely off, GO BARBIE! He stared at me, speechless for a moment.

"Surprised?" I said with satisfaction, and to the confusion of the big-eyed elleth. I might have asked her to leave, but I wanted to make this as interesting as I could.

"Youyou_you_!" he stuttered, yes, he stuttered, it was actually really cute.

" I know, I didn't realize what exactly I could do until just recently. I believe it has something to do with something Legolas gave me, but I'm not sure. It might and it might not." I was really, really, having fun here.

"Youshouldn't do that." Haldir said, looking extraordinarily flustered "It's just isn't done."

"Tsk, tsk, what would they think back home if they knew that The Marchwarden was spreading lies around Middle Earth. Nasty things, lies, didn't your mother ever teach you anything? Well, I suppose I shall just have to punish you for it, as she should have." I turned to the elleth.

"Haldir may seem as cold and hard as a rock, silent as the grave, and sarcastic for no apparent reason, but contrary to popular belief, he does have feelings, and he thinks you are the most _beautiful, graceful, tender, talented, affectionate _woman he has ever seen in his entire life, bar none. He is madly in love with you, and the only reason he hasn't asked you yet is that he doesn't think he can think up a properly perfect way of doing it. In fact"

Suddenly, a large hand was clamped tightly around my mouth, and Haldir was dragging me away, at light speed.

The elleth was staring after us, looking as if she wasn't sure if she should cry or laugh. I sent mental telegraphs, like in the old movies _Yes, Jenson, it's hard to believe, but it's true!_

**Me.** "_You let me go or I'll lick your hand!" _

**Haldir. **_"You lick my hand and I'll break you neck!"_ was his diplomatic answer.

**Me.** _" Doesn't matter anyway, she knows, she knows, and now she'll expect you to go down on your knees pretty soon! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!_

**Haldir. **_" Do you want to die a slow, very painful death? Hmm? Do you really want to die young? Because if you do I would gladly_

**Me. **" _Haldir and Thandiel sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G,_ _first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Haldir with the baby_then I felt another sort of "hand" clamped over my mental thoughts, a barrier thing. Like the firewall on your computer to keep out viruses. I think if he hadn't, I might have been able to drive him crazy, literally.

Revenge is fine sayth the Lord!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Emily's POV**

I don't know exactly what Barbie did. But it must have been bad because I have never seen such a look of hate on Haldir's face. He drugged her over to the horse Theoden had given her and slammed her into the saddle wrapping the reigns around her hands in such a way as to try her to the saddle.

"Emily is something wrong?" Boromir asked. I smiled at my new husband and said "Not with me, but I think Haldir is no longer indifferent to my sister. I have a bad feeling about something she must have said to him."

We both watched as the Marchwarden went storming back to the young elleth he had been talking to, she started to say something, but he didn't allow her to finish. Taking her face in his hands he kissed her very, very thoroughly right in front of everyone!

I don't know who was more surprised the people standing around the elleth or Barbie and I. I have never seen such a thorough snogging in my whole life! There they were kissing, I have no doubt for the first time, and in front of the evacuee's of Rohan! However I don't think they minded a bit because went right on at it for a while.

Finally they stood their heads leaning against each other and whispering something in elvish which, though I found out later what it meant; I will not here translate as it was their private little moment. Sorry, I know you'll hate me for it.

But after a few minutes and as the town emptied of people, Haldir whistled for Socrates and with a last tender little farewell, he rode away back toward Lothlorien. The elleth stood there for a moment with bowed head, her helmet under her arm, poor thing to find out Haldir loves you have to say good-bye immediately.

At least they had this little moment together, and at least I had my husband right here with me. As if he knew what I was thinking he leaned over and planted two kisses my eyes, that was nice. Now all I had to do was meet Denethor.

AAAaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Authorial Note: **Snodgrass here again, we had an overwhelming response to our last post and would like to thank everyone personally, but that would take too long! Keep reading and you will all have your OC's in a few days, over Spring break I hope to up date twice! But that carries a big maybe. Thanks all you loveies for all your lovely reviews!

Love and Hugs and Kisses!

Snodgrass and Winkle


	18. Jackie Chan and Gollum Impersations

**Picture: **Winkle is contentedly typing away at his desk when a quiet "ahem" comes from the doorway. Fearing what he might see he looks up slowly. There in the doorway is Snodgrass wearing a singular outfit. He is wearing flood pants with suspenders and a embroidered shirt with a wee-scavie around his neck as well as an elven cloak over his shoulders. There some odd patches of hair on his feet as well.

**Winkle: **"ah….what exactly is that supposed to be?

**Snodgrass: **This is my hobbit suit for when we visit Lily Took this Spring, I thought I should do all I can to fit in."

**Winkle: **"Snodgrass, your 6'2 ! You'll never fit in ever! No matter what you wear."

**Snodgrass: **"Perhaps if I hunch over like this." (Snodgrass bends over in half.)

**Winkle: **"And you intend to do this the entire time we're in Hobbition?"

**Snodgrass: **"If I have to, Gandalf did. Why can't I?"

**Winkle: **"He did that because he was an old man, you are only thirty eight!"

**Snodgrass: **"Winkle you idiot! You told them how old I am!"

**Winkle: "**I love shattering peoples images of us! Besides we can just edit it out later. I mean what would they think of they knew I was only twenty seven!"

**Snodgrass: **"Hummm, Winkle old chap this is live."

**Winkle: **"Live! This is Live! Arghhhhhhh!

**Snodgrass( aside to us) : **"And he thinks that he likes shattering public images!"

**Primevera Took**I know poor Haldir, at least he showed that he really cared for the sweet thing before he left. As you can probably guess from the above dialogue we will visit in the Spring! See you then!**  
**

**AraelMoonchild****: "**I love it when you can cry/laugh/squeal over the story, I loved the wedding as well. Winkle cried through the whole thing didn't you old chap?"

**Winkle: "**I did not! I was merely wiping away some dust tears, the golden hall was full of dust motes."

**Snodgrass: **"Sure, we all believe that one!"

**Mary: **Keep reading, we always love reviews!

**Mayhem : **"What can I say that can describe our feelings when you said how much you loved us? It was so beautiful and moving! Thanks from the bottom of our hearts! Keep reading!

**C****razyroninchic**In this chapter you are the elleth that catches the little boy falling off of Barbie's saddle, You will get your name in the next up date!

**Slayer3: **Yes, you lucky devil! We all think you're the luckiest reader of all! But anyway, what's the happy snow dance? NO! YOU AREN'T A MANICAL SINGING IDIOT! HALIR WOULD NEVER HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU IF YOU WERE!

There that rant is over.

**Annamariah**: Sure you can be an elven archer! Everyone wants to be an elven archer why shouldn't you too! We are glad the last chapter had you crying because it was supposed to. Keep reading!**  
**

**C****helsey-pudge**Your OC is appearing in the next chapter as well! Lucky you!**  
**

**Siriusly Sirius Lily Black**I hope you will like your OC, he will be mentioned later in the next up date!**  
**

**Ty-Kwan-Do**Perfect1 Your friend is perfect! We needed someone just like her! We will use her name so she can know which one she is. Tell her thanks for the compliment!

**AnbuShinobi379**Thank you! We needed some OC's we could kill off. Don't worry she will die an noble death, very touching and feeling. You will met her in the next up date. Keep reading!

**Chapter 18Jackie Chan and Gollum Impersonations**

**Emily's POV**

We have been riding or walking for the last seven hours and according to Theoden we have another five still ahead of us. Now I want to know who's bright idea it was to build the nations stronghold out in the middle of NOWHERE!

Of course I don't ask Theoden this as it would be taken the wrong way, but I still wonder. I can see him up ahead with Gamling and Háma, his two bookends. They are so continually with him that I joked to Barbie that Theoden was really a puppet and the other guys were pulling the strings. "Sidekicks, don't leave home without them!"

I know it's sound horrible, but in times like this you are allowed a little silliness. Speaking of silliness Gimli was regaling Eowyn with stories of dwarven women, and I could see Aragorn watching her face closely.

I have never seen Aragorn interact with Arwen, at least not in real life, but I think that any girl would think a guy liked you if he was paying as much attention to you as Aragorn was to Eowyn. No wonder the poor girl fell for him, he wasn't exactly careful. And honestly if Arwen had gone to the undying lands, I think in time Aragorn would have grown to love Eowyn and would have married her too. Sorry if that offends any of you Arwen/Aragorn purists, but that is the truth and I was there and you weren't!

Ever since the wedding Legolas has kept his distance from the rest of us, walking alone, a solitary figure. I know that Barbara's has given him back his necklace because he is now the glowing elf he was when we first meet him three months ago. Three months ago!

I can't believe it has been that long already! Our family must be going insane wondering where we are! My family would go insane to hear I was married and now we were on our way to Helm's Deep! So much can change in a few short weeks!

I am a married woman.

I am now married to Boromir of Gondor and will here after be known as the wife of the Steward.

Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Is it okay if I am scared?

The wedding was wonderful I couldn't have wanted any different if I had the chance to plan it. Well, I guess I could have done without the argument between Legolas and Gimli, honestly though those two are getting on my nerves. I suppose Legolas's blessing more then made up for it though, I was really close to tears the whole time. However this was Barbie's turn to be the weepy Mary-Sue and I was the beautiful bride.

Oh, my gosh, I am a married woman!

"Excuse me, my Lady?"

I looked down and saw a little girl of about five walking beside me. Her hair was light brown and tangled in a mass around her sweet heart shaped face……which was really dirty.

"Yes?" I asked.

"May I ride with you for a while, this walking makes my legs tired."

I stopped Pigeon and lifted the little thing into my lap and settled her in front of me. She patted the horses mane and said "She's a lovely horse, my Lady. I hope when I'm grown I have one just like it."

She twisted around in the saddle and looked me over with her big blue eyes. "You aren't very pretty without any hair."

"_Well, thanks a heap." _I thought

"I see, I don't really like it either, but I had it cut off in a battle." I said. He eyes got big and she asked "Did you kill any evil creatures?"

"I hope so, they weren't very nice to cut off all my long hair were they?"

"No, they were very mean to do that, I'm glad I have all my hair right here." she patted the ratty nest, and smoothed her rough dress down with her hands. I watched her eyes travel from her own homespun to the delicate materiel of my elvish dress.

She touched the beading on my belt and said "Your dress is pretty, I wish I could have one like it."

"Zara! What are you doing brothering the Lady? Get down here right now!" demanded a harsh voice. I turned to see the boy Barbie had taken out the other day in the Meduselde. His nose was a little crooked, and blue looking and only added to his disagreeable expression.

The little girl jumped and made as if she would slid away, but I held her in place. I felt her hands tighten around mine a little as if she wanted to stay.

"She is not causing any harm young man. Please I wish her to remain with me and keep me company."

He ignored my words and still sent the girl a look to freeze anyone's blood.

"Zara, get down now!" he insisted. He was an ugly boy, big and gangly for his age, with long and greasy looking hair. I was about to argue the point further when Boromir rode up and said "Is anything the matter dear wife?"

I saw the boy swallow at the word "wife", I knew that the boys of Rohan looked up to Aragorn and Boromir as role models; and I think the boy was afraid of what my husband might do.

"Nothing at all dear, this sweet child simply wishes to ride with me and her brother is a little worried about her brothering me." I said. "Which she isn't." I added hastily.

Boromir turned to the boy and said "Do I have your consent for your sister to ride with my wife, Master Bela?"

"Of course….I mean yes, certainly my Lord…..is there anything I can do for _you _my Lord?" He asked his voice cracking as he hurried to speak. I suppressed the urge to laugh because I could see that for Bela, it was like meeting his life long hero.

Zara, however didn't bother at all, she giggled into her hands. This proved to be a bad idea however as Boromir's head whipped around to eye her sternly. How right Tolkien was when he said my husband was stern of glance.

He rode closer and leaned over so his face was mere inches from Zara's. "Tell me young miss, were you laughing at your noble brother just now?"

"N-no…I mean yes…I mean no!" she said trying to see which was the correct answer. However I think that she got it wrong because before I knew it Boromir had lifted her out of the saddle and handed her down to her brother.

"Now miss, when you have more respect for your brother then you may ride with my wife. But not till you learn proper respect, it's a hard lesson and I am sorry to have to give it; but if you want to be a noble woman someday like my Lady wife then you must show you have the right manners, understand?" he asked kindly.

Zara's head drooped and her lips trembled slightly, but she answered without crying "Yes, my Lord."

The little mite then turned to her brother and humbly begged pardon. He looked a little sheepish at this and quickly said it was alright.

Zara was handed back to me and she sighed happily, and Bela was rewarded with Boromir inviting the boy to ride with him. I was about to go about finding out more about my little friend, however Barbie came roaring up with a horde of children hanging off every graspable part of her horse.

"Hi! What are you all up to?" she asked. A little boy was hanging around her neck and asking "And what did Jackie Chan to do next my Lady?"

I looked at my sister and raised a brow. "Jackie Chan? Come on Barb! This is Middle Earth for crying out loud!"

"Yes, but remember that he's one of the great warriors from our land right?" Barbie spoke through her teeth and give me the look.

"Oh fine, but Barbie?"

"Yeah?"

"Just don't tell them that Michael Jackson was a great Minstrel, okay?"

"Oh pleaszzzzzzzz!" she said and began her story again. "So then Jackie Chan turned to the evil Balrog and said "You can't kill me because I'm too great a warrior."

And so it went, all day they children listened to made up stories about the great warrior of our time, Jackie Chan. Go figure.

**Barbie's POV.**

I had to let those poor kids ride with me. I mean, honestly, how could I let those little tykes walk while I had a horse? So I let first one on, then he mentioned his little brother, had to take him of course, then I had to take that kid's little friend, then she had a cousin, and the cousin had both a brother and a sister, and so on and so forth. Altogether I had to have at least seven or eight little Rohanian's riding with me.

Oh yeah, and they asked a lot of questions. One of the most frequent was why my skin was so dark. I told them I had been born that way, and that I looked a lot like my dad. For some reason they found this hilarious, and kept giggling behind cupped hands at the idea of a _girl_ looking like her father.

Frankly, giggling drives me absolutely bonkers, so I had to stop them somehow, and booting them off my horse wasn't even an option with me. So I tried something I have found effective with a lot of children ( trust me, I have plenty of younger bothers and sisters) I told them a story. I started with something nice and tame, like Snow White and the Seven Dwarves.

They hated it. They said that Snow White was really silly, and they liked Grumpy the best of anyone. A close runner-up was the evil Queen. Disney, was apparently, not their cup of tea. Finally a little boy with tow hair and squinty eyes inquired in drawling tones if I could tell them a story with a lots of fighting and "nice things like that."

"Alright." I agreed quickly "I'll tell a story about one of the great heroes from my land."

"What was his name?" someone piped up from the back.

"Jackie Chan!" I blurted out, on the inspiration of the moment.

"Ooooh!' they all breathed.

"Go on, tell us about Jackie Chan!"

And so I did, inventing tales in which our valiant warrior went through more trials than Beren himself, wielding his magic sword, Kung Fu. He also had a special secret power called "Special Effects" with which he foiled as his enemies, and their number were legion. They cheered every time he slew yet another seemingly unstoppable Easterling or one of those strange creatures known as CIA agents.

I admit, I was lying through my teeth. But hey, who could say me nay, they had never watched _Rush Hour_ _One _or its epic sequel _Rush Hour Two._ Occasionally Jackie Chan's mysterious friend Arnold Schwarzenegger would make an appearance, and an equally mysterious group of people known as _Trekkies _led by Captain Vin Diesel showed up.

That was in the account of how Jackie kept the defense of the Alamo with Davy Crockett of course.

Okay, back to the real and very cold world.

I was riding near the front because I didn't want to miss any of the action. The fifteen elven soldier-essess? that had insisted on staying with us when the others returned to Lothlorien seemed to be missing their commander, so I decided to keep them company. (Am so helpful) I rode right up between two of them.

"I hope I'm not intruding." I said politely.

"Uh…no, not at all."

"Oh good!" I said happily, and then made a wild grab for one of the kids who had begun a slow motion fall towards the ground. He was sort of sliding off, while trying to grab onto his brother's leg. I couldn't really reach him, and I was afraid he'd hurt himself, when one of the elves helpfully grabbed him and hauled him up on to their horse.

"Now you can sit with me." she said, patting his head.

"Thanks." I said gratefully.

The boy seemed scared of her though, and sat very stiffly in the saddle. I had found out later that they were very superstitious about elves, and were sure that they were continually putting spells on unsuspecting persons. The elf didn't seem to mind though, and asked him his name, and did he have any brothers and sisters? She had an older brother and three younger sisters, didn't he think that was interesting?

The boy didn't say anything, but nodded curtly at each of her friendly inquiries. I wondered why he was so frightened of her, she looked nice enough to me. Long brown hair streamed out from under her helmet, and her hazel-green eyes twinkled in that way some people's do. Like…Gandalf's when he was happy, only prettier.

**Emily's POV**

Okay, look Barbie's rambling so I had better take over. Honestly she was comparing a elleth to Gandalf for lord's sake!

The elleths were pretty, and all and the children and were afraid of them, but this is totally beside the point of what was going on around us. While it was lovely talking to the children and seeing all the people making their way toward Helm's Deep there was the very real feeling of dread hanging over all of us.

I could see the fear on the faces of the parents whose children we were having fun with, many of whom carried weapon like tools on their backs or shoved into their packs. Sure, they were dirty and sweaty with tangled and greasy hair, but they were human beings. I thought of Saruman's words, _"There shall be no dawn for men."_

It's scary thing to realize that he means you, and me, and all those who are precious to all of us. All men, ……..oh and women too!

Image that you knew some of the men would never reach Helm's Deep, then image what you would tell them if you had the chance. Go kiss you wife and tell her you love her! Hug your children and bless them for everyday you had with each other!

_Don't waste any time! _

And suddenly like a bolt of lightening I knew that was what I was supposed to do! I looked down at the little girl in front of me, her hair was all brushed and braided now, I couldn't resist the urge to fix it up.

"Zara, do you have a papa?"

"Oh yes! He's the strongest man in Rohan, Prince Eomer says so!" she boasted proudly. I hugged her a little and said "I am sure your very proud of him, maybe you should go and tell him so?"

"But he knows I do!" she answered with a look at a stout man riding nearby.

"I'm sure he does, but Daddy's always need encouragement, Lady Eowyn is always telling King Theoden how she loves him. I think we should all follow her good example."

Zara considered this for a minute her little face twisted in thought, then like the good girl she was, she nodded .

"Will you let me down now, Lady Emily?"

"Of course, there you go, and see if you can coax your Mummy into giving your Daddy a kiss too!"

I let her slid out of my arms and she ran up to the big bay and was swept up into her daddy's embrace, she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a big kiss on his cheek. Then and she said something that obviously pleased him as he hugged her again. I sighed, this was going to hurt so much.

All the rest of the morning I encouraged this kind of good behavior in all the children and it acted like a chain reaction among the people. Soon mothers and fathers were walking together and talking in hushed tones, children where with their families instead of scattered hither and yon.

"You're a good woman Emily."

I turned and saw Boromir had come back to ride with me having finally gotten rid of the ugly boy. He grinned at me his brown eyes sparkling between his bangs. ( Did I ever mention how much I adore those bangs? Well I do.)

"I still can't believe we were married this morning. It wasn't exactly the wedding I had always thought I would have had in my time."

"I am sorry it couldn't have been more formal dear, perhaps when all of this is over.." He gestured to the walking people. "..then we can have a proper wedding in Gondor as well. I know my father will insist on it anyway."

"Is your father really as..er…stern as they make him out to be?"

Boromir sighed and flicked a bit of hay of his sleeve before answering. "My father is a bitter man, Emily."

"Because of your mother's death?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes, that and other things. He cannot see past the end of his nose in many matters. He looks to me to make things right and I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored."

"I have never been there, but I can picture what it looks like, the white Tower of Ecthelion. Glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. Its banner caught high in the morning breeze. Being called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets." I paused ( I know I am bad, totally stealing his lines.)

"And one day our paths will lead us there. And the tower guard shall take up the call: 'The Lords of Gondor have returned!'" I finished with relish.

How can I describe the look on his face? Surprised, pleasure, and a little bit suspicion (I know that look! The very first one I can remember seeing on his face!) I had just repeated something that he had said Lothlorien to Aragorn when I wasn't around to overhear it.

"How did you know..? About Minis Tirith? You described it just as though you have been there before." my husband said. I patted his arm and said "I have, in my dreams, but someday you will show it to me in real life. Besides I can't wait to meet Faramir!"

A big smile spread across his face at the mention of his brother. "Really? I think you would get along with him well, he's like you in many ways."

"Like what? I asked suddenly curious. I could see we were stopping soon, all the people were settling and starting cooking fires. We continued our conversation as we rode up.

"Well, for one thing you are both great readers and seem to hold education above fighting." Boromir said as he dismounted.

"That's true, but how do you know that I am a great reader?" I asked as Pigeon came to her prancing stop.

Boromir smiled sheepishly as he reached up to help me down. " I saw you reading quite a bit when we were still in your time, you never knew I was there."

"You were spying on me?" I laughed, this was such a sweet idea!

"What was I supposed to do? You were so suspicious of me that I could never get close to you."

"I was suspicious of you! That's a joke! You gave me all this looks like you wanted to kill me! Was I supposed to fling myself into your arms and declare my undying love?" I asked as I slid down into his arms. He held me to him and whispered "That would have been nice."

romantic interlude 

"You realize that I loved you the first moment I saw you." he said a few minutes later.

"No, you didn't!" I said.

"Well, no I didn't. But I did later, and that is what really counts isn't it?"

"Sure."

**Barbie's POV.**

More scary than orcs. More terrifying than a cave troll. More horrific than having to spend Christmas Day with relatives you don't like.

Lunch a-la Eowyn.

"What do you think this is?" I asked, poking at some…things floating around in my stew.

"I don't think we should worry about that. Food is food." Ah, Gimli logic at its purest.

"Yeah. Sure. And so you think I have a death wish?" I said, and put my bowl down. I'm not apologizing, that stuff looked positively vile. And I couldn't even tell what it was!

"I don't think I'm going to eat that either." Legolas set his bowl down too, face a little green.

"You mean you actually tried that?" I said in disbelief.

"Yes. But never again I assure you. I'd rather eat spearheads than that" Legolas shuddered, and searched for the right word.

"You two are just picky." Gimli scowled at us. "Wasting perfectly good food. And made by that nice girl too."

"Oooh Gimli, you think Eowyn's a nice girl? Haha, I think I'll go tell her that." I got up as if I was about to do so.

"You do that and I'll tell her you thought her stew was disgusting." Gimli threatened.

"Besides Barbara." Legolas countered "She wouldn't care. Any fool could see that she's in love with Aragorn."

"Any fool but Aragorn." I said wryly.

"WellI suppose that's because he just assumes everyone already knows he's betrothed to Lady Arwen." Legolas said, trying to lessen his friend's obvious denseness.

"That still doesn't excuse him from being a total…never mind, here comes the man himself." Aragorn, who looked rather furtive, sat down with us.

"Hi." I said innocently "What are you doing here? You looked kind of sneaky."

"I do not sneak." Aragorn said with dignity.

"I do." I confided "I sneak around all the time…like Gollum! Shneeheehee!"

Aragorn and Legolas jumped about a mile in the air, and stared at me.

"Did you say" they said simultaneously

"No! I did not say Gollum. Oh crap!" I say the stupidest things sometimes.

"What do you know about Gollum?" Aragorn asked.

" We knows _everything!"_ I whispered, in a hissy, Gollum-y way. Aragorn stared at me for a minute, and began, very slowly to back away.

"I think I'll be going now." he said. Coward.

"Don't go!' I said "We already knows about the nasty ranger, don't we my love? Yes, we do. What's it's say? Is Aragorn losing his nerve?"

"Now Barbara, don't be ridiculous." Legolas said, but he was looking rather freaked himself. I scowled nastily at him, though my teeth weren't yellow.

"Nasty elves-ss locks us up in a filthy dungeon, yes, they do. We knows all about them." I said, trying desperately not to laugh at the expression on Legolas's face.

"Amen!" Gimli, apparently, was the only one who I wasn't scaring.

"What are you agreeing with?" I asked, in a normal tone of voice "That elves are nasty, or that they stick people in filthy dungeons?"

"Both." Gimli explained further. "It is a well known fact that elves are impatient and bad-tempered creatures who enjoy imprisoning innocent folk for absolutely no reason. What-so-ever."

"If you are referring to a certain incident in which certain intruders would not explain their presence in a certain wood, the elves were not to blame."

Gimli snorted loudly at this, and some of his stew slopped onto the ground. Poor ground, I thought.

"Well, what did you expect us to do? Your people suddenly appear in our forest, and you want us to welcome them with open arms? Especially since you refused to tell us what you doing there?" Legolas and Gimli began to argue…AGAIN! Somewhere along the along line it reverted to their earlier argument about Gimli's grandfather (on his mother's side, you must remember) having supposedly killed a wood elf.

"I already told you, _dwarf_ it is impossible to kill an elf unless

"Unless you stab it somewhere vital, or the silly thing dies of grief, you already said that. The point is that he did kill that elf, and if you think you going to call my grandfather an liar

"I'm not calling your foolish grandfather a liar, I'm simply stating that it was impossible for him to have killed that elf byI tuned out at this point. I was getting a creepy, ice-water down your back kind of feeling, and then I thought I heard a voice float across the plain to where we were sitting.

"_Send forth your Warg riders."_

"Guys, we need to go. Now." I jumped up.


	19. Wargs and Reaching the Deep

**Nolitari**Hey! Good to hear from you, we were ready to post this chapter when your review came through so you're lucky we caught it! I love TTT as well, I think it may be my favorite.**  
**

**Siriusly Sirius Lily Black**Well, you certainly have a longggggggggggggggggg list of wants for Santa don't you? We'll see what we can do about all of that, I think that this chapter should answer some of your wants as well. Keep reading okay?

**warrior'sgambit**Sweet! We have up dated soon! And here let us slap you around to keep you awake!

Winkle: You can't slap around our reviewers and readers Sir that's just not right!"

Snodgrass: Fine but he said he was falling asleep! That's the last time I try and help someone!

**AraelMoonchild**You keep reading and we'll keep up the story! And we will have to continue the Gollum impersonations of course!**  
**

**crazyroninchic**We're so glad that you glad that we're glad that you glad and we're all glad together! You appear in this chapter as well. If we have missed anyone just let us know. Keep reading!

**LadyElenath**!There we have up dated!

**Primevera Lily Took**here is the answer to your desire to see a battle, with the promise of more in the next chapter! I am counting the days my dear Lily till we can enter Hobbiton for the first of many times! By the way is Gandalf going to be doing the fireworks? Or does me not do that anymore because he's too serious being the "white" and all that? Hummm have to think about that.**  
**

**Valiant Warrioress (known as "Pancake" to half the kids in Mexico): **I love, love love your name! What a hoot! I've been to Mexico on a mission trip as well! I was so glad to be there! The people are so different I declare it was like being in a different country!

**Winkle: **It was a different country sir.

**Snodgrass: **Oh shut up!

**Slayer3: **You get a kick…

**Winkle: **Say bottom! Please say bottom and don't tell me to shut up!

**Snodgrass: **Fine, bottom! There are you happy? Now go away! Ahem, **Slayer3** you get to kick some bottom in this chapter as Haldir's schweetie heart and all so enjoy! The dance sounds interesting and all, but you are not a singing idiot in our story! Sorry.

**Annamariah**Ah faithful Annamariah you always do get around to reviewing! We never feel as though we can up date until you review! Now I will you sing you a little song for being such a dear! _"Great is thy faithfulness! Great is thy faithfulness! Chapter by Chapter new reviews I see! All I have needed thy reviews provided, great is thy faithfulness! Anna to thee!_

**Winkle: **Mr. Snodgrass, a publisher you are, but a singer you are not.

**Snodgrass: **OOOH! You asked for it now!

**Winkle: **No! No! Sir, I am sorry! Please don't….

**Snodgrass: **Oh shut up!

Chapter Nineteen

**Wargs and Reaching the Deep **( as in Johnny Dep)

**  
**

**Barbie's POV**

They just weren't ready. And already Háma was dead, felled by a Warg. I didn't see him die, but I saw enough. And for once I saw Legolas angry, shedding his calm-royalty mask thing, really driving that knife in the snarling Warg, then wrenching it out. Then I couldn't see him anymore, the press of men on horses around me blocking them out.

"What's happening?" I asked frantically, trying to see over their heads. One of the men turned to me, his face hard and grim, jaw set.

"It's Wargs and their riders. This isn't going to be pretty. You should go with the women and children, you just a girl yourself. Too young. Too young."

He turned away, still muttering those last two words, and shaking his head. And…I felt a brief thrill of genuine fear run down my spine. But I steeled myself, pushing those feelings away. I wasn't going to back out now, not when Rohan needed me so.

"All riders to the head of the column!" Theoden's voice rang out, and I tightened by hands on my reins. I was a rider. But I had a few questions too, so I maneuvered my horse alongside Aragorn's.

"How do you kill a Warg?" I asked quickly, our horses were both just at that restrained speed before a gallop.

"The necks a good place to start. Always begin with the Warg, the orcs are nothing without them. Watch out though, they have their own weapons."

I nodded. But I wasn't done yet.

"Is it all right if I'm a little scared?"

"You'd be a fool if you weren't a lot scared." Aragorn shot a sharp glance at me, and I felt myself straightening up in my saddle, lifting my chin up.

"Thanks. I needed that."

"Barb!" I heard Em's voice, and I swung round to see her waving frantically at me from the crowd of women and children.

"Be really careful!" she shouted. And then a tiny boy beside her yelled.

"Remember Jackie Chan!"

"And the Alamo!" I called back, not even cracking a smile. Then I kicked my horses side, and we galloped away, losing them from sight. I couldn't see anything, so I pulled my horse around till I was at the front of the column, one of the ones heading the charge. Already I could feel the adrenaline surging through my veins, sweeping away my apprehensiveness. So this was how Steve Irwin did it I thought wryly, and then almost screamed.

We were bearing right down on Legolas, who was so busy sniping at the orcs that he didn't seem to notice us.

"Get out of the way you idiot!" I shrieked, but my voice was lost in the thundering of the charging horses, and shouting men. Oh no! I thought, I could see the obituary now _Legolas of Mirkwood, felled by a stupid horse._

Then my jaw practically hit my saddle as I watched. At the very last possible moment, when Mandos himself was probably cringing, Legolas whipped around, reaching up at the same moment, grabbing onto the horses mane. Then he swung himself through the air, landing behind Gimli, already reaching for another arrow.

Clue in Barb! Wargs straight ahead you nimrod!

_Manwe protect us_ I thought, and yanked out an arrow, watching the advancing surge of Wargs spill over the ridge. I was going to have a ride toward these creatures, and shoot my bow at the same time while maintaining balance on my horse with no hands.

If Legolas could do it, well then so could I.

_Twa-thung. Twa-thung. Twa-thung._

"Take that you suckers!" I yelled, right before our two forces met and clashed. The Wargs immediately took three of our horses, attacking their riders, ripping and snarling like demons. Wince.

_Twa-thung._

The first meeting lasted about two minutes, with our side taking the heavier losses by far. The fighting was intense, and those who fell, fell hard. These were warriors.

Then the forces parted for a moment, we had ridden right through each other like a gigantic mowing machine. Then we wheeled right around, charging right back into the Wargs.

It was about this moment that the elves really swung into action, led by Thandiel, corporately known as "Haldir's shweetie." At this moment she was anything but sweet though, wielding a bloody sword. And then she sheathed it, all the other elven warrioresses ( is that a word?) did the same. What were the idiots thinking, this was a battle!

Then it got crazier. Thandiel pulled herself up onto her horses back, and was half-standing half-crouching on it as the horse raced directly at an oncoming warg. She called out terse, clipped orders in Elvish to her warrioresses, and different elves changed direction, heading this way or that. Then, as Thandiel's horse and the warg were just about to collide, a long knife shined in her hand as she leapt from her horse's back directly onto the bucking warg.

She and the orc wrestled for a few minutes, her knife against his rusty javelin. She finally got him good, right in the stomach. He screamed, and fell off, then she took out the warg, slitting it's throat. As it stumbled and careened into another dying animal, she flipped head over heels, landing with lithe grace. Good for her.

Here comes one for me.

I sighted along my bow, and for an instant, I met the orcs wide, yellow eyes. They glared back at me, full of malice, and a desire to kill. Well, now it's my turn. I released the arrow, and it sunk deep into his skinny chest. Too late, I realized I should have gotten the warg first like Aragorn said, it was coming on too fast.

"Jump!" Someone shouted this, and I jolted back to reality.

Hating myself as I did so I yanked my feet out of my stirrups and abandoned my horse to the mercies of the warg. I hit the ground, really hard, right on my backbone. I could actually hear the breath as it whooshed out of my lungs, and for a second all I saw was white.

The next instant I had to roll out of the way to avoid being crushed as a warg crashed to the ground close by. God, those things could've killed us just with their foul breath! What do they feed those things! Giving myself half a second to recover, I caught my breath, and jumped back out. Ow, my poor back.

I looked around, my bow ready. The wargs seemed to be everywhere, taking down horses, orcs fighting men on foot, other wargs surrounding the bodies and…oh no. For an instant, while I wasn't being charged or attacked, I seemed suddenly detached from the scene, as if I had a third perspective.

Everywhere I could see blood andworsesoaking into the grass, men collapsing to the ground as they were wounded, screams of the dying on either side filling the air. Horses being devoured as they were still partially alive, shrieking and whinnying. And myself, standing in the midst of this bloody whirlpool, bow drooping from my hand, doing nothing.

Nothing.

_Barb you idiot get a hold of yourself!_

I came to with a start, looking around like a sleepwalker awakened. Already I was drawing my bow, when I saw something that made my heart hit my shoes. Aragorn…and the warg. I couldn't let this happen, too many had already fallen.

"Watch out!" I screamed, but nothing could be done.

I watched in horror as the warg dragged Aragorn off the cliff. I tried frantically to think of what had happened to him, but I couldn't remember, my mind was blank for the time being. All I could think was that another had fallen, another life had been uselessly wasted. And I could hear that mans voice echo in my head again, that man I had seen killed in the first charge.

_Too young. Too young._

**Emily's POV**

For once I knew what it's like to be filled with fear and at the same time be utterly helpless. I knew that if everything went according to book and movie none of the women or children would die, but what about the men? What about Boromir?

I wasn't able to dwell on that thought for more then a few seconds because we were running and riding away from the attack as fast as we could. I had a million children hanging off my horse and knowing that I couldn't handle the animal well under this conditions I forced another mother into it. These people were born and bred to love and control horses and it would be better if the children were with someone who knew what they were doing. I ran with Eowyn, her face was whiter then a sheet and set like a flint.

We ran and ran until we couldn't run anymore, and still none of the men showed up at all, not one. How long did the Warg fight last? We finally calmed to a fast walk and for the next two hour plodded on. We women took turns carrying the children, the older boys were trying to make it into a game by giving piggyback rides, but I could see that they were just as afraid for their fathers as everyone else.

Finally at about four in the afternoon we came over a ridge and one of the boys cried, "Helm's Deep!"

We surged forward and my breath stolen by the sight of the massive stone stronghold growing out of the rock. The cozy sight of smoke came from the inside and very faintly the movement of people. Eowyn stood watching as the people poured over the ridge toward Helm's Deep, I stood with her feeling terrible. I didn't want to go in anymore then she did, we were both waiting for someone.

"Eowyn, he will be coming back, I know it." I said, I hope she believed me. She nodded "I know , I know." and looked back across rolling hills we had just covered. "I am sure that both Aragorn and Boromir will return with my uncle."

We said these things to try and help ourselves believe that everything would be alright. I wasn't worried about Barbie, she always came out of these scratches with only bruises, no serious wounds.

I shouldered one of the backpacks and we trudged toward the vast stronghold. We were welcomed by another group of refugee's who had escaped the toughs that had been reeking havoc in the local villages.

We were the last to walk in with Eowyn, the people were already settling around the stairs and walls in happy little heaps. Almost immediately Eowyn and I hurried up to the wall to see if we could make out any approaching dust clouds. We saw nothing, nothing but the rocky terrain we had just covered.

"They'll come, they'll come." I said, pulling my cloak around me at the sudden blast of cold air off the mountain.

"They have so move slowly anyway if they have wounded men, it does no good to dwell on it." she said as her eyes scanned the horizon eagerly.

"A watched pot never boils." I said even as I wanted to stay on the wall, I knew that I had to help get the stronghold ready for that night. With a huge amount of reluctance we left the walls and went about finding out how much of everything we had.

I was mindlessly going around doing whatever Eowyn would tell me to do, my thoughts were on what I remembered of the scenes of the warg attack in the movie. And considering the fact that Boromir was supposed to die early would that make him more vulnerable?

"_Dear God please protect my Boromir, I don't want to become a widow on my wedding day!." _I prayed.

"May I help you my lady? That load is rather heavy."

I looked up and found a young man had already taken hold of my basket of potatoes and was lifting it to his shoulder. He was tall and thin, like Legolas, but he was obviously not an elf.

"Thanks it is a little bit much. And you are…?"

"Hadrien, guardian of the Deep. You are from Gondor I hear." he smiled a wide grin that lit his whole face from one end to the other.

"Well, not originally, but I am now. My name is Emily by the way."

"Yes, I know you're newly married this morning I hear, congratulations! I hope you and the Lord will have a very happy life together."

Thos was just wayyyyyy too weird to be congratulated on my wedding when I wasn't hundred percent sure he was even still alive. I started to laugh and snort a little at the thought, if I hadn't laughed I would have cried it was so ridiculous. I choked it back however at Hadrien's slightly horrified expression, and felt tears coming instead.

"Oh my lady are you well? Please sit down for a moment." he said and made me sit on the cold stone steps that were strewn with straw. He patted my hand and I cried, wishing I had a handkerchief to wipe my running nose. What I really wanted was to have both hands free and a nice dry Kleenex and be left alone.

As if he could read my mind the young man handed me a handkerchief of some kind and went on with the basket of potatoes. I felt tiny cold hands resting on my arm and I looked up to see Zara watching me, her eyes huge and scared.

"Are you afraid Lady Emily?" she asked her voice just above a whisper. "Cause my mum says that we're safe in Helms Deep, so you don't have to worry anymore."

"Thanks sweetie, I needed that…I just want my sister and Lord Boromir to be alright."

"Me too, Lord Boromir is really nice and wery _H_onorable." she said stumbling over the words.

Suddenly a happy cry came as Hadrien came thundering down from the walls. "OPEN THE GATES! THEY'RE HERE!"

A mad scramble ensued as families ran forward to greet there families, they were shoved back as the gates swung open and the riders poured in. It was a pitiful straggling bunch that filled the narrow walkway of the Deep. I had no idea how many we had lost until the first few families realized that their fathers, brothers and sons were not there.

Eowyn pushed passed me and said breathlessly, "So few!" her eyes searched the men, "So few of you have returned!"

Theoden's face was a blank mask as he moved away from her and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives."

He was gone in a second and I put my hand on her shoulder as Gimli took her hands saying gently, "My lady... "

"Lord Aragorn, where is he?" she asked lifelessly.

"He…he fell…" and tears poured over the dwarves beard and rugged cheeks. She sat down hard and I held her close like I would have Barbie, I found Theoden watching us and I merely nodded. He looked away and went on toward the hornburg.

Then I saw Boromir come through the gate his arm bleeding badly and a huge gash on his cheek soaking his collar a dark burgundy color. Behind him came Barbie with what was left of the elven warriors. I left Eowyn and flew into his arms crying and hugging them both to be certain they were really alive.

"It's alright Em, we'll be okay." sighed Barbie. Boromir nodded and cast on eye around the Deep, "We'll be safe here, these walls have never been breeched."

As I looked into his eyes I felt like crying all over again.

"_I just wish that were true!"_

**Barbie's POV.**

A hard-won victory. But we had reached Helms Deep at last, and I think collective sigh of relief ran through our small band. Our ranks had been terribly diminished, though we had won out at last.

One of the elves was dead, and rather than abandoning her body as we had been forced to do with so many others, they had brought it with them, not willing to leave her to the orcs. Beriadanwen, the elleth who had helped with the little kids was now carrying the fallen elf with her on her horse, face unnaturally blank. I think she was just reacting as so many of us had, by pretending we were fine, we were all right. As we rode through the gates, a tall teenager ran towards her, face full of sympathy and concern.

"Here, let me help you." I heard him ask as he gently helped to lower the body the ground. I wondered who he was, he definitely hadn't been around before, and he was too old to have been sent with the women and children.

"Thank you." she said in choked up tones.

I'm not sure why, but this little act of compassion had a somewhat odd effect on me, and I felt like crying. I didn't of course, but it made me even more curious about thatwell, he wasn't really a kid, but he wasn't an adult either, so teenager would have to suffice. The label didn't fit, but hey, what was I supposed to call him? A while later, while I was scoping out the view from the wall I saw him, and decided to ask.

"Hey, um, you." I called out, jogging along to keep up ( being so short, almost anyone can out walk or outrun me).

He turned around, and I almost did a double take. I kid you not, this guy had golden eyes! Seriously! And I thought was just for Mary Sues. Wait a minute! _Mary Sues! _I went up to him, and gave his arm a light pinch, to see if he would melt.

"You aren't a Mary Sue are you?" I asked. He looked nonplussed.

"I'm sorry, but my name is Hadrien, not, uh, Mary Sue." he said perplexedly.

"Yeah, I know it's not your name, Mary Sue isn't a nameI mean, it is a name, but not in this casethis time I mean a title, like, Scruffy Ranger. That's not Aragorn's name, but it's one of his unofficial titles, and I was wondering if Mary Sue was one of yours."

"You are a very confusing girl." Hadrien said, and I didn't really blame him. He looked at me more closely. "From what land do you hail?" he asked.

"_From what land did I hail?" _I thought "Hey, where's yo digs" was good enough for me.

"Um…ah, you see, I don't really come from anywhere around here. I don't think you would recognize the place." I said, dancing around the touchy subject of time-travel.

"Oh, I see." he said, then his tone changed. "We certainly have a lot of other distinguished guests tonight. Théoden himself, Lady Eowyn, Lord Boromir of Gondor, the Steward's son…and the elves. They are so beautiful don't you think?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." I said, a little taken aback at his enthusiasm." You kinda feel once you've seen one you've seen 'em all."

"I think could never tire of looking at them." he said "They're immortal, and perfect, and so graceful." He trailed off for a few moments. Then with start he turned to me.

"I know who you are." he said "You must be Lady Emily's sister! That's why you looked familiar. You look very much alike you know."

"No we don't!" I said "We both have dark hair and all, but that's about where it ends."

"If everyone else around you has blond hair isn't that enough?" he said.

"I suppose so, but you have black hair." I pointed out.

"That's true. I seem to be the only one around here that does…except forwho's that fellow over there?" I followed his gaze. There, looking absolutely muddy and exhausted and worn-out was our mutual friend Aragorn. Talk about sighing with relief!

"Thank you God." I said aloud. "By the by, who "are you" exactly?"

He sighed patiently. "I am Hadrien, Keeper of The Deep."

"Wow." I said "That, like, rocks! The initialsKOTDare a little awkward, but who cares. Keeper of The Deep. Very impressive. I don't have any title…except for maybe Lady Persistent Nag. LPN, wait a second, isn't that some kind of nurse or something?"

"You are…a very odd girl." he repeated.

"Yeah, well, you're cute too." I said, and ran off.

**Emily's POV**

It's late.

It's about midnight.

The sky has clouded over with thick black storm heads. The air is heavy with rain and pregnant with fear, all the young boys were just armed, taken from their mothers who scream and cry after them. I want to plug my ears and hide from the horror of what is about to happen. I helped Barbie prepare for the battle. I tightened her belt around her gleaming chain mail and made sure her quiver was full of arrows.

"Now if you get hurt just run back to us and we'll take care of you, I don't want you taking any unnecessary risks." I said.

"Isn't the whole night a bit of a risk?" she said, I just looked at her. "Okay if it's really serious I'll limp back to you okay? But not for any scratches. Besides Theoden put me in charge of the little boys with a huge pile of rocks and things to throw. We're pretty well protected from with we'll be standing."

"Remember the wall is going sometime tonight so you have to watch out for flying boulders and pieces of wall."

"Can't we just tell them about the wall? I mean it would save a lot of people form dieing." she said as I jammed a helmet over her head.

"Argh! Do I have to wear to of this things? It's so uncomfortable!."

"It would be a lot more uncomfortable to have an axe or arrow through your brain, so wear it." I said. I looked her over and she peeked at me through the layers of chain mail and protective gear. " And no, we can't tell them about the wall going, Theoden won't believe us anyway. Besides then if the wall would go there they would think that we were in on the enemies plans and maybe burn us as witches later. This is still a kind of the middle ages."

"Well I am going to warn him, we should at least try like we did with Boromir."

"Did you warn Boromir?" I asked, for some reason this had never come up in the general conversation.

"Nno not really, but I think that we must do something to stop it don't you?"

"I don't know for sure, Galadriel had said something like that but nothing for sure. Look we can't warn them it could cause some major problems later. Don't think that I haven't' felt horrible about the men and boys who are going to die tonight!"

"Than why can't we try!" she wailed. We stood there glaring at each other and in the next room I heard Legolas yelling at Aragorn in elvish. Tensions were high, but that little bit of humanity made us both break into a smile.

"I won't promise not to talk to him but you have to promise that you won't stop me if I do. Deal?" She said.

"Deal, now be careful okay?" I hugged her feeling like I was embracing a walking metal factory.

"I heard that!" she snickered.

"Ya know that reading peoples minds is going to get old after a while."

"Oh and how would you know? When I can't read a book, I'll read someone minds, you can't image what lurid reading an orcs mind is, yuck!"

"Get on with you! Honestly you can't even be serious when we're facing an all night battle!" I laughed and shoved her toward the stairs, she clunked up them and just as she reached the top she began to teeter backward. But before she fell Legolas who rushed by me in a bad mood caught her and set her back on her feet before rushing off to go and have a pity party.

I mean "HELLO" we're all fighting a major battle and _we know we can't win_, but talking about how badly we're out numbered isn't exactly the smartest thing that elf ever did. Besides the fact that we can now hear the tramp of the orcs feet in the distance. It was like low thunder, coming steadily closer and closer.

I went to the wall, and looked over the rows of men and elves that stood there weapons ready to defend their families. Theoden was giving last orders to Aragorn, Boromir and Gamling.

"Whatever happens Gamling you must protect the women and children at all costs. I won't have anything happening to Rohan's children. Aragorn your main power must center on defending the walls and keeping them clear of ladders or grappling hooks. Lord Boromir, you have the gates and hornburg."

As he assigned the tasks to each they nodded and gripped their weapons a little tighter in their battle scarred hands.

"I'm sorry that some of you must lose your lives tonight when many of you do not even hail for Rohan, for your help I thank you. I won't pretend that we are going to be victorious tonight, but at least we will make such an ending as will echo through history!"

"_And it would too, we will always look back on this as an honorable battle won. At the cost of many lives." I thought._

They broke up and each headed for his respective place of defense, Boromir saw me and coming up he took my hands in his and we stood there looking at each other.

"When I said that we may not have longer together I had no idea how soon we would face something like this." he said.

"It doesn't matter, we both knew that we would come to it someday." I said focusing on the brass buckles of his vest.

"I want you to know that I was proud to be your husband even if it was only for one day. You are a beautiful woman Emily, even if you punched me the first time we met." he kissed my hands and release them.

As he walked away I ran after him, "Boromir, if you die in this battle I will absolutely kill you when you get home."

He grinned tucking my hair behind my ear and said "Then I shall stay alive, go on now. I love you."

I touched his handsome face and left without looking back, I went deep into the hornburg and through the doors into the caverns where all the women where waiting. I sat down near Eowyn and began what would be a very long wait.

**Theoden's POV**

I am a fool.

Why do I encourage my men to fight when all that can come this night is death? I pray that my father's, great Kings as they were are not looking down on me in shame. I feel so helpless as the men and elves line the walls of the deep. Even young Hadrien joins their ranks, flail and sword in hand.

I most remember that I have to be strong for my men and gave what hope to them as I can. If we die, we die, but I will not have them wait meekly for death. No that have never been our way, we will fight for life. I have to cast aside my own fears and fight, I must be strong.

I am a fool, but I am also a King.


	20. Hold me when I’m scared

**Nolitari**We will! We will! Keep reviewing!

**Annamariah**Hope you like this chapter as well oh giver of reviews! We always try and see if you will review first or if someone else will beat you to it! Hugs and kisses.

**crazyroninchic**I really hate reading the parts where the elves die as well. Sniff sniff!

**Mayhem :** I two loved the 'Captain Vin Diesel' part of the story. It was my idea you know!

**Winkle : **Now sir you know ever well that it was what exactly happened to Emily and Barbara, you didn't make it up at all!

**Snodgrass : **SHUT UP!

**  
****Amfmchic**Woot, what a delightful expression! I would encourage you to use it often and always in your review because I love it.

**Elvin BlueEyes**I guess your right although I don't know for sure myself. Because you see I am the Perfect Snodgrass and I never make mistakes.**  
**

**Siriusly Sirius Lily Black**If he is that just because he's always been so good at everything. Anyway you will love this chapter. Love Snodgrass.

**Slayer3 : **I know you will like this chapter as you and the elves get some action as always. Roar away mighty elven maiden!

**AraelMoonchild**Just because you give away your life's grace to a person doesn't mean that you are in love with them! Beside everyone falls in love with the poor elf! And Barbie is too…I don't know, you see I haven't even read the whole thing yet. Blast it!

**Primevera Took**absolutely wargs and orcs have been kicked! I love that you loved, that we loved, that we both loved…..I'm confused now. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter you'll love this one too I hope. Oh steal some fireworks for me! Please, Please!

**Winkle : **Sir are you encouraging these impressible youth to steal? From Gandalf? What is wrong with you?

**Snodgrass : **I am too cute to be blamed for it.

**AnbuShinobi379 : **You want to die by falling off the battlements? Ur..okay.

**chelsey-pudge**Unfortunately you aren't in this chapter, but despair not! You'll appear soon!. Keep reading….oh and reviewing!

**Pancake : **Did I mention that I think your name is the Bee's Knees? Well I do. Your name is the Bee's Knees! And no we have never seen the princess bride, does it has anything bad in it? Let us know and we'll try and see it. Luv you!**  
**

**Ellinde : **We hear your entreaties and we listen and you will just have to read the whole story to see what happens. We are not surprised you found the last chapter so moving and Tolkien like, because this exactly happened in the same way that everything else in the LOTR books did. Keep reading!

**Ty-Kwan-Do**We hope the both of you like this chapter, you will find Darafeth under her own name and I hope you like it. She really kicks some serious orc…

**Winkle : **Please…please say bottom!

**Snodgrass : **Very well, bottom!

**Winkle : (**Sighs happily.)**  
**

**  
**

**  
**_bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd_

**Chapter 20, Hold me when I'm scared.**

_bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd_

**Barb's POV**

"Gamling, look, I really, really have to talk to King Théoden, right now! As in, this second! Let me go!"

I struggled, and tried to kick free of Gamling's firm grip. I had been trying to get to the King when I was "detained" by his right hand guy.

"Just tell me what it is !" he insisted, skillfully avoiding my attempted kicks.

"You wouldn't believe me! Let me go and you'll find out, it's for the good of Rohan I swear it!" Did I just say that?

"Then tell me what it is!" he gritted out, setting me down, but keeping me cornered.

I was right at the foot of the stairs, and I could see Théoden from there, so near and yet so far away. I had to warn him about the wall! Changing canon or no canon, this was people's lives and I didn't give a flying flip if this totally discombobulated the rest of history.

"Please, Gamling, I have to warn him." I repeated, frustration growing "It's about that wall!" I was practically crying I was so mad.

"Now, see here girl." he said, tone changing to that of someone trying to reason with a very small child "You should really be with the woman and children. You should let the King worry about the wall himself."

Oh, mistake, my dear man.

"Don't call me girl." I growled out, and then screamed out as loud as I possibly could "King Théoden, I need to talk to you right now and Gamling won't let me go!"

Gamling dropped me like a hot coal, covering his ears, but still trying to block me from getting to Théoden. Finally, breathing a prayer for forgiveness, I elbowed him right in the pit of his stomach, and ran around him, almost ramming right into the King.

"What are you doingI am so sorryget back here you!" Gamling had recovered quickly, and he, Théoden and I all spoke at once in confused jumble.

"Um, King." I started out quickly, before Gamling could stop me. "I have to warn you of a nefarious plot of Sauruman's concerning the wall!" Theoden stared down at me, and then up at Gamling.

"Gamling, what is she talking about?" he asked. Gamling looked flustered.

"I have no idea my lord." he said "She has some ridiculous idea in her head about the wall, nothing important."

"It is so important!' I said indignantly, now not regretting the wham to his stomach.

"Now, look, King Theoden, Sauruman put a bunch of these explosive black things into the culverttunnelthing under the wall, and he's going to send a big orc with a giant torch to set them off. The wall will be totally destroyed and we'll all be doomed!"

"What?" King Théoden looked at Gamling, who shrugged vaguely.

"I have no idea what she speaks of my lord. The walls of Helms Deep have never been breached before." ( How many times did these people think they had to repeat this? )

"I don't care if they've never been breached you imbecile! I know for a fact they will be breached tonight if you nimrods don't do something about it!" I froze. Did I just call King Theoden and his guys?

"How do you know this?" Theoden said challengingly, apparently he didn't know what a nimrod was…_thank you God, thank you God._

"Because…I just _know_ these things. Like, eh, I know what your thinking right now!" I blurted out "You're wondering why Gamling allows such lunatics to reach you, and your also trying to decide how to get me to leave peacefully."

Theoden's eyes widened, and he looked from me, to Gamling, from Gamling to me again.

"And." I added "Even if it is, we'll still win. You want to make a bet on it? I think I have a quarter around here somewhere."

"Yesno, I mean no! Attend to your post young lady!" Theoden finally lost his temper ((surprise, surprise, everyone hates me)

Oh, and you know that old guy who shot the first orc? It wasn't because his hands were so shaky…I bumped into his elbow.

**Emily's POV**

What is worse then all out battle? Waiting for all out battle. It was about three in the morning before the final tramp of feet finally came and the pounding of weapons and the roar of the orcs filled our ears even deep inside the Hornburg. Thankfully most of the children were asleep and didn't hear it, but all the rest of us did. Eowyn was trying to calm a hysterical girl.

"But they're dying and I want to be with them if I can! Oh! Lady Eowyn please! Let me go to them!" she cried, tears running down her face.

"Hush, now Farwyn, you'll do your family no good if you would go out to them. They would be too worried about defending you to protect themselves. Now, make your father proud and stay with us. I need you to be strong for the sake of the children. Do you understand?"

She wiped at her tears with the back of her sleeve and nodded. Eowyn patted her hand and went onto another woman who was weeping quietly. Almost everyone was going to lose a family member tonight and I felt sick at the thought. I was standing by the door and listening the continual sound of the orcs stamping their rusty weapons on the ground. It was slowly getting to me. I guess that's why they were doing it.

Who knew that orcs actually had the ability to do anything besides kill things? I fingered my sword where it hung from my waist, beautifully made and as dull as a butter knife. Being a diplomat came with it's annoying moments.

"You have a lovely sword." said a slightly sarcastic voice. I looked up to see a tallish girl in a rough woolen dress covered in a leather apron thing. She stood with her hands on her hips and looked at me scornfully.

"I beg your pardon, were you talking to me?" I said, I mean "Hello!" this isn't exactly the nicest looking girl in the world. Not with her long hair hanging in her face and around her snotty looking hazel eyes.

"Yes, I was my _Lady. _Honestly I don't know what you're doing here. It's not even as if you can do anything with that thing." and she gestured at my sword.

"I'm sorry Missy but I didn't catch your name. And where to you get off being so rude to me? I didn't do anything to you, what's your problem?"

"I just can't stand the sight of a little prissy like you standing there trying to look concerned and still wearing that proud I-know-it-all look on your face. Besides, you could be doing something to help out with the rest of us."

I narrowed my eyes at this catty young woman, we stood nose to nose in height (thanks to the Ent draught, I think my limbs are still aching.) and I wasn't about to take this sass laying down.

"Now look here, first of all I have idea what to say to these woman to help and if my sword were sharp I would use it on you. Now if you think the woman need so much help go and do it and stop insulting your elders!"

She stood there and for one frightening moment she looked like she was going to tackle me. However instead she smiled and said "I think that you'll do, if you what I can show where the food is, we're going to serve some soon. By the way, the name is Darafeth."

I smiled back and said, "Call me Emily, just because I'm married doesn't mean I need the title."

We spent the next ten minutes passing out bowls of soup ( not Eowyn's) to everyone who was awake. Just as I handed some Eowyn an explosion rocked the cave and I fell on top of Eowyn and people screamed. As I pulled myself off the poor princess I grabbed at one of the torches that had fallen out of it's holder.

"What was that?" cried Eowyn. Before I could say anything Darafeth came running up her face white.

"The wall is breached! By some power I've never seen the wall is breached!"

Immediately woman and children began to panic, they started milling around in confused and frightened groups. Eowyn was shouting and trying to calm people down but nothing was happening. Pulling myself up on some rock I screamed at the top of my lungs.

In the cave the sound was magnified and suddenly everything was fairly quiet and I was on the receiving end of many stares. Oh, and my throat hurt too.

"Now listen up. We need to first find anything we can use for weapons and arm ourselves if necessary. Panicking will get us no where. Now the women of your country know how to fight so you sure as heck better be able to do something now. Darafeth, you see to arming all those who can swing anything like a sword and then anyone who can throw rocks or something okay? Eowyn you get all the children close to the back of the cave now the secret exit. Okay everyone go!"

I jumped down and helped to arm the woman with pans and pots and even some scissors. Ouch! I won't want to be the one on the receiving end of those things!

And then everything happened so fast that I hardly had the time to think what to do next. The door burst open and men and elves poured in and barred the door and started to pile anything they could find against the doors. Windows were opened and what archers remained, fired volley after volley into the orcs outside. It was painful to see some of them fall to the ground the black arrows of the enemy protruding from them.

Legolas was carrying a table across the room as four soldiers dragged another one just like it from the other side. I couldn't help, but take a second to admire his strength. Barbie was screaming something out as she threw a rock out the window and reached for another. A small chain of boys were doing the same from a safe position in the other windows. They were too small to make a good target for the arrows. Than I hear what they were all saying,

"_**Remember Jackie Chan!"**_

Lord preserve us!

Boromir was nowhere to be seen and I looked around trying to find him, but I couldn't. Where was he? I tried to find Aragorn and Theoden and I saw them in the corner of the room. Theoden was just standing like a stone, Aragorn was trying to question him, but he was only going on and on about "such reckless hate."

Finally Aragorn turned to Gamling and I knew I had to do what I could for the women first and Boromir later. He was a warrior after all. I prayed as I ran back to the women shouting "Get into the passage! Forget everything just go, go, go!"

Then mother's caught up their babies and sisters grabbed their siblings hands and were running for their lives. Just then Hadrien came in the room blood pouring from a gash on his shoulder. He collapsed into Darafeth's arms as I grabbed some towels and began to bind up the cut which almost turned my stomach.

"They broke through the wall,…..so many dieing….I..I have to get out there!" he gasped.

"I know, I know you will just hang on a bit. Here give your sword to Darafeth, and use your flail." I said as I tied the last knot tight. He weakly handed the heavy blade to the girl who grabbed it and went to the door and stood poised for any attack. I helped the young guardian to his feet and he smiled a bit.

"You should use your own blade now, my Lady."

"I can't, it's just for show." I said, feeling like an idiot.

"My Lady, did not the giver tell you what it was?" Hadrien asked as I helped him to stand beside Darafeth.

I stood there feeling even more like a fool and then the words of the Lord Celeborn came back to me.

"_My gift is small. but it will behoove you have it in the future. Use it as a last resort and when you do know that experience is not needed. It was the treasure of a mighty warrior and ambassador once, so now it will pass to another." _

And as I looked down at the blade I realized that this was the time I had needed this weapon for. I looked at Hadrien and said "Can you read Elvish?"

"Yes, why?"

"What does my sword say?"

He looked down at the sword resting in my hands and his golden eyes traveled along the blade and he smiled and said "My Lady your blade is perfect. It's name is this "Diplomacy's End."

I nodded, "For the time when diplomacy ends and survival takes precedence."

"I would say that would be now!" Darafeth yelled and the big main door was hurled down and orcs poured into the room.

**Barb's POV.**

_Keep back the orcs_ I thought frantically _Give Emily and the others time to get out of here! Keep back the orcs!_

The wall had been breached, despite all my warnings, despite Legolas desperately trying to shoot the orc down. Now all we were doing was giving the others time. It was dark, it was raining, and the enemy was pouring through the wall in a seemingly never ending stream. I was still on the wall, with many of the younger boys.

" Keep on with the rocks!" I yelled, pulling out another arrow, and shaking my wet hair out of my eyes, I released it. I was beginning to worry, I only had six or seven arrows left.

The boys were pelting the orcs with a veritable hail of stones, and chunks of loose wall. Considering the armor the orcs were wearing, it didn't seem to do much, but that was all they could do.

Oh, and Emily was right about that stupid helmet. If I hadn't been wearing that dorky, uncomfortable piece of metal, I would've been beaned about million times by flying pieces of wall, badly aimed rocks, etc, etc, etc. What an ignoble death! I could see me obituary now "Barbie Of Some Place She Made Up In Her Twisted Mind, died defending Rohan. Was killed by a chunk of rock from wall she couldn't stop from exploding."

"We're running out of rocks!" A plaintive call jolted me back to reality, and I looked with dismay at the dwindling pile of stones and such. Not enough men, not enough arrows, and now we were running out of rocks!

"**Just**_there's an orc heading for that elf_**keep**_aim carefully now, don't waste this shot_**throwing**_release the arrow. Too late, the orc swings it's sword_**ROCKS**!" I finished vehemently, resisting the urge to throw up. I reached back again, fumbled around in my quiver, and pulled out my last arrow.

Picking the ugliest orc within my range, I pulled my bow back as far as it would go, and then watched with vicious satisfaction as it sank deep into it's unprotected back. Only then did I let the realization sink in…I had nothing to fight with.

"There's no rocks left!"

I turned, just in time to see a fresh group of orcs swarm over the walls, shouting and wielding their dull, iron weapons. Our tiny bunch…was trapped, unarmed. Between them, and the forces below.

"Hang on! We're commmmming!"

A sudden shout rang out, and I turned to see Hadrien and Boromir charging down the wall, cutting through the orcs like wheat. Boromir was swinging his sword left and right like a madman, and Hadrien was using a flail, which is basically a spiky metal ball on a big stick. He was smashing orcs right off the wall as he ran, actually cracking through their thick armor.

"Hurry!" I screamed, filled with relief, and yet fear.

There would be an absolute slaughter if the orcs reached us before Boromir and Hadrien did. I heard a frightened whimper, as one of the really young boys, he couldn't have been more than six, crowded up close to me, tears streaking down his round face. The orcs were almost upon us, and as one was lifting up a huge, wide sword, I just put my arms around the poor kid, and closed my eyes. The blow never fell.

With a deafening clatter, Hadrien smashed his flail into the sword, sending the orc reeling backwards, falling right on his botto. As the other orcs stumbled back, jostling and teetering, Boromir drove his sword straight through the orc's chest. The creature screamed in mortal agony, body twisting under the impact of the blow. They say there are some things you can never forget, and that scream is one of them.

"Thank you guys! I owe you, majorly." I gasped. Boromir kept on fighting, slashing ruthlessly into the orcs.

"Well.." he said "It wouldn't_smash_be very_slit_good_crash_if my wife's sister_crunch_died_bamboozle_what kind of_wham_marriage would I have_take that scum!_then!"

"Good point!" I said, wincing as I watched him get an orc right in the gut, sword sliding right through the armor with a odd, sucking noise.

I don't care what I do in battle, but when I'm not doing anything, just watching, I can be pretty squeamish. One of the little boys threw up, and I patted his back, and remembered that I still had Gimli's old handkerchief still in my pocket. I gave it to him, and he sort've hid his face in it, shoulders shaking.

"Hadrien." I said, holding back tears, there wasn't the right time or place "Where can I take these kids?"

"You can take them to the Hornburgfilthy beast!" By the way, he was referring to an orc he was busy impaling, not me.

_Hornburg._ I thought vaguely _Definition, a character created by Dr. Seuss in his happy world involving sterile library books, which always get checked out by happy five and six year olds. _

"The stairs! Run!"

I made the boys run ahead of me, pushing them faster and faster towards the tower steps. It was half-way there that I realized that one of the boys was missing, the one who had thrown up.

"You!" I said, picking at random one of the older boys "Take them up into the tower, I'll be right there!" To his credit, he didn't stutter, or look confused, he just grabbed up two of the littlest boys, and ran with them, the others flocking behind.

Dodging the dead bodies, and a few random orcs who were milling around, looking a bit confused, I spotted the little boy. He was huddled up on the stone, curled into a tiny ball, as if he were trying to escape this terrifying place by not looking. Utterly unprotected, he was completely vulnerable to an advancing orc, who gripped a long spear in one grimy hand.

_If this kid dies, I'm going to kill myself."_ I thought, running forward as fast as I could, despite the fact that I had no weapon. I wasn't going to get there in time though, already the orc stood poised with it's spear. As it fell, I screamed.

When the deep sound of the Hornburg's trumpet rumbled across the walls, it was already over. Hadrien had come too late, slaying the orc with one, enraged swing of his flail. And as the sun began to barely show over the horizon, I was left there on the wall, clutching my empty bow in one hand.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

"Get out of the way!" Hadrien yelled as a mace swished through the air where my head been a second before. I saw my chance as the orc struggled to remove his mace from the wall, I swung up with my "dull" sword and sliced through the thing like a hot knife through butter.

It fell dead and we went on, Darafeth and I kept just behind Hadrien as the orcs tried to force a way through to the last door that stood between the helpless women and children. Everyone thinks that because the rest of the men had ridden out to fight that it automatically saved those inside from any attack. Well, that's just hogwash, because the orcs were pouring in any space they could find.

Darafeth really knew what she was doing and had already killed at least ten of the things. I watched as she drove her sword deep into an orc and give some war cry when her pulled it out, black blood dripping everywhere. Finally we had found a way to defend the door so that we only had a small area to keep them back from, however this also had us penned in a bit.

"Keep it up the sun is rising!' I yelled, my voice was really hoarse by this point and only Darafeth heard me.

"What good will that do they can walk around in the day." she yelled back while ducking a scimitar blow.

"Eomer will be here in a few minutes with Gandalf!" I cried back as a stray knife sliced through my sleeves and cut my arm. Thanks to Hadrien it didn't go very deep because he had driven his flail into the orcs face causing him to miss making a more dangerous wound.

And just then as if saying the words had called them closer the figures rode over the hill, only instead of standing there to make a little speech to each other like in the movie they just rode down screaming and yelling all the way.

This distracted the orcs long enough for us to kill a few more with any attack focused on us. And then they just turned tail and started running in the other direction!

"Hey, I can work with this! Just let them go!" I said, as Darafeth and Hadrien were about to go after them. They looked at me as if I was crazy and then watched as Eomer's forces devastated the remaining orcs, driving them father and father away from the Deep. I could see in the cold morning light the forest of Fangorn was indeed hemming in the way and I watched as Aragorn and Eomer told the rest of the men not to follow them.

And by the way, the sound of the trees eating, or killing the orcs was horrible. It was something that nightmares are made of and sometimes I will wake up with the sound ringing in my ears.

And then it was all over.

They were gone, and we finally stopped to look around at the numberless bodies that littered the Deep. The carnage of battle is like nothing I had ever understood before, because unlike the movies people didn't die immediately of clean and painless wounds. No, they some of these men had died terrible deaths and even here and there I could see the slender body of a fallen elf, golden armor still gleaming through the blood.

"Eru have mercy." Hadrien whispered.

I was frantically looking for my husband, I couldn't see him anywhere at all.

"Boromir! Boromir! Where are you!" I cried. I looked around the rocks and bodies looking for that telltale show of red and gold. Suddenly I was being crushed in a bear hug against Boromir's chest.

"You little fool, what were you doing out there?" he said as he pulled away to look me over. He saw the cut on my arm and crushed me to him again saying, "You don't know what was running through my head when you ran out into the battle. I really should bend you over my knee and spank the life out of you."

"Look at you only our second day of marriage and your already threatening to beat me! So much for respecting me as you would yourself!" I laughed.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and laughed as tears run down my cheeks. It felt so good to be in his arms to know he was alive, in the middle of a battle field we were together and at this point nothing mattered.

"Don't you ever do something like again do you hear me!" he demanded. I looked up at him for a minute and had about one tenth of a second before his lips claimed mine and we both forgot about promises and battle.

But then we had to turn to the horrible task of picking up the pieces of the shattered Deep. Can I tell you what went through my mind as we picked up the dead and dying men and elves and brought them back to the Hornburg? The cries of pain and death are…..I can't say you simply cannot understand.

Gandalf, Aragorn and everyone else helped as we searched for the living in the masses of reeking orcs and other bodies. We found many alive that only lived for a few hours and died peacefully in the arms of their families.

It was hours and hours later when we finally had all the dead men and elves buried. It was hard, but it had to be done. We left the orcs where they were we weren't about to worry about those things until the next day, at this point everyone was dead on their feet. Barbie was already sleeping with her head on Legolas's shoulder and he looked like he was sleeping as well, I mean the way his eyes were unfocused on anything. I had heard her crying earlier, she had witnessed the death of one of the little boys and it was effecting her deeply.

I found Boromir in the hands of one of the women who was binding up all his wounds and he was wiping the dried blood off his face where the scratch of the day before was bleeding again. I took the rag and did it for him as the woman, I think her name was Mara, finished up with his arm.

He leant back again the wall and I sat beside him under the shelter of his unwounded arm. He kissed the top of my head and said, "I think we should start a model of marriages for the people of Gondor, get married and spend the first few days killing orcs. What do you think?"

"Only if your father approves it. I really think that we should. I certainly think that we have set a standard that won't be met by most people." I would have said more but a yawn the size of Alaska overcame me and I just rested my head against Boromir's shoulder. He started playing with my hair with his free hand and I wrapped my arms around him to feel the rise and fall of his breathing.

I was about to drift off when he suddenly laughed.

"What?" I asked sleepily.

"They won."

"Who? We won the battle." I muttered.

"No, not this battle. The one about marriage, we lost at the very end, we lost." he laughed again and stroked my cheek saying, "But I think I'm a pretty good loser this time."


	21. Of Hobbits and the Dark Lady of Rohan

**After**

Take the cloak from his face, and at first

Let the corpse do it's worst.

How he lies in his rights of a man!

Death has done all death can.

And, absorbed in the new life he leads,

He recks not, he heeds

Nor his wrong nor my vengeance- both strike

On his senses alike,

And are lost in the solemn and strange.

Surprise of the change

0

Ha, what avails death to erase

His offence, my disgrace?

I would we were boys of old

In the field, by the fold-

His outrage, God's patience, man's scorn

Were so easily borne!

0

I stand here now, he lies in his place-

Cover the face.

_-Robert Browning_

_dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb_

**Chapter 21Of Hobbits and the Dark Lady**

_bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbddbbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd_

**Emily's POV**

Afterward it got two days for us to pile up the dead bodies of the orcs, everyone had to help with this task but the children. They were hurried off under guard of the Rohairim back to Edoras. With the wall breached Helm's Deep was pretty worthless and the stench of bodies filled the air and choked your breath.

Unlike the movies we did not go off riding to find the hobbits, because we didn't know where they were. At least most of us didn't know, I knew of course and so did Barbie, but she wasn't talking and I knew we would find out sooner or later. At this point we were trying to clean up the filth that was still lying around the Deep.

I had seen Hadrien crying silently as he dragged pieces and bits of his beloved Deep to the large piles of debris. His left arm was in a sling, and he limped a little from a gash on his leg but other then that he was alright. His black head was bowed in a kind of permanent respect and mourning for the ones we'd lost.

Speaking of the ones we had lost, Barbie has been in a strange silent state since the death of the little boy, I never did learn his name, but she helped bury him herself. She had buried him with her bow clasped in his hands, saying, "He deserved a lot better then this."

And that was all, she hasn't cried a tear since that first exhausting night and I am more worried by this silence then anything else. I confided my fears to Legolas and he said, "Just give her time, she is grieving inwardly as the elves do. In time she will see the light again, but now her heart is clouded in darkness."

Well, I don't know about you, but that sure didn't sound too peachy to me. However I wasn't about to gainsay the elf. Especially since I could see the other elves doing the same thing. Of the fifteen elves that Haldir had left with me, only five remained. The other ten had given their live to save ours.

Last night Aragorn, Legolas, Barbie, Gimli, and Boromir and I all gathered to say our last farewell to the elves. They had built a kind of funeral pier and they set fire to it and as if they were dried flowers the delicate bodies were consumed. And unlike the burning of human flesh, the smell was of the earth, sweet and bitter. Tolkien wrote that after death the bodies of elves disintegrate quickly, eager to return to their maker.

"Emily? We 're ready to go."

I looked up and saw Aragorn holding onto Pigeon's reigns. He looked worse then most of us because he had been on the wall when it blew; so his was black and blue all over and moved really stiffly.

"Thank you, have you seen Barbie anywhere?" I asked as I swung up onto Pigeon's back. Aragorn nodded toward the grave of the boy and I saw she was with Legolas so I let it go. As we rode away from the Deep, Theoden and Gandalf in the lead, Eomer's last few men lit the fires around the piles of orcs. With the wind blowing toward us it kept the disgusting smell from following us.

As we rode to ward the newly relocated forest I couldn't help but think that we were just not really going through all of this. We had become warriors in one night and I hardly thought about going home anymore. Home was just a word for a place that didn't exist in the real world, at least not this world.

I looked down at my hands when the reigns were lying between my fingers, a few months ago I couldn't ride a horse. The sun gleamed off my wedding band and I smiled, I hadn't been married a few months ago either. And this reminded me of all the good things that had happened since we came.

I looked over and saw Boromir watching me a small smile tugging on his lips as he rode toward me.

"And what do you think? I think we should go find the hobbits!" I declared.

"But Gandalf sent them back to the Shire, they should be there by now." Boromir answered, but he looked as if the sight of one of the jolly little guys wouldn't have hurt.

"I'll bet you that we'll go to Orthanc and find them eating salted pork and smoking pipe weed." I said fearlessly. Gandalf shot me a look and asked, "What do you know of this Emily?"

"Lots, now if you just take us in that direction I can say that we will find them very happily in the care of Treebeard and his fellows. Besides I am sick of this place and want to see some happy hobbits!"

Theoden and Gamling exchanged looks that clearly said "She's gone crazy!" But they didn't say anything. Barbie looked at me and said, "I think that, they think that you're crazy. At least they're not saying anything!"

"That's a good thing because now I have a big burly husband to kick your bottom if you look at me wrong! I answered with a wink at Boromir were was trying not to laugh. It was terrible to be laughing, but if we didn't laugh, we would all be crying.

After Theoden, Gandalf and Aragorn talked about where we should go Legolas showed Barbie how to talk to trees and thank them for their help in the battle. She seemed a lot more calm after that, it was as if the trees had in some way comforted her. Finally Theoden called out, "We make for Orthanc!"

"Yippy! We're off to see the Wizard! The wonderful Wizard of Orthanc!" I sang, I was feeling oddly giddy. Go figure.

_bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd_

**Barbie's POV.**

_I am a tree._

_I am really, really, really, tall. _

_Ha, and I have a green, bushy head._

_I can feel every single leaf on my boughs, like every strand of hair on my head._

_I am alive._

Slowly, and reluctantly, I pulled away from the tree I had beendon't laughhugging. It's, um, therapeutic. Oh, and you don't really talk to a tree. You absorb it's thoughts, if that makes any sense. It's hard to explain to someone who's never done it, but it's actually easy after a bit. And if the tree likes you, you can read it like an open book.

"Barb?" Emily's voice broke me out of my reverie.

"Yes?" I said, giving "my" tree a last, comradely pat before turning away.

"Are youhmok?" She looked worried, and I wondered vaguely why. Then I snickered a little. I must have looked a little odd, standing there, hugging…a tree.

"Um, yeah. I was just communing with nature, you know?" Emily looked relived, and laughed a little too.

"Ok, I was just…wondering." she said. I shook my head was she rode away. Emily could be so weird sometimes.

As we were making our way to Isengard, I thought of Eowyn, and the women. The poor thing was shooed off to go and…I'm not sure what she was going to do, but it definitely wasn't as interesting as what we had to do. She was always getting the short end of the stick. But no matter. I knew she'd be getting hers in the next few weeks.

Speaking of our Rohirric friends, you should have seen the reunion between her and Eomer, our knight in spiffy armor. He and Theoden were being all stiff, and very dignified ( Oh, you like my tie? I didn't think it looked too bad myself.) when she came running up.

"Eomer!" she screamed out, flinging herself at her brother. " 'Wyn!" He cried and grabbed her up like a little girl, whirling her around, his relieved laughter ringing all over the shattered remains of the Deep.

When we had to leave of course, it was really sad, they hugged, and he gave her a kiss on the top of her golden head, and she tried to pretend she wasn't about to cry, and _he_ tried to pretend that _he_ couldn't have used a Kleenex about then.

I wasn't fooled a bit, though, even if he is a really big, six-two Rohan warrior. Well, actually, that makes him three inches short of Boromir's height, and four of Aragorn's, but he's six inches bigger around. No, he's not fat, just really built, especially around the shoulders. Think, really compact, really built, really hot…where did THAT come from? Anyway, shorter is better. I think.

_bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd_

**Emily's POV**

We could tell we were nearing Isengard when the horses started sloshing through murky water. Hadrien had been sent on to Edoras with Gamling and the rest of Eomer's men. Thandiel had insisted that I take at least one of the elleths with me. I had picked Erumára because she was quiet and calm; and I thought if we ever needed a calming influence, it was now.

She was lovely really, not like the other Lorien elves. Instead of the light blond that most of them had she was black haired like Elrond and Arwen. But instead of blue eyes she had these odd colored eyes that seemed to change color depending on what she was wearing at the time. Sometimes slate grey and other times even tan. Her name meant _Heavenly One, _and she almost never spoke. At times I forgot she rode with us, but still she was good to have around for safeties sake.

I had ridden up to where Theoden and Aragorn were talking with Gandalf as we reached the tree line.

"I doubt Saruman will show his face now. Not after that defeat." said Aragorn his eyes going to the huge black tower.

"Do not underestimate the greed and power of Saruman, he is set on reaching power. I don't think that one set back…" he trailed off as we saw the ruins of Orthanc castle.

First the black spike of the tower loomed above us into the bright blue sky and then around it the watery ruins and crumbled partitions that had once been a garden wall and bridge.

"Well, looks like someone was having a party while mom and dad were away." I said as Barbie rode up. She snorted a little and said, " While the Valar are away the Istari will play!"

"But not you Gandalf." I said quickly as he looked a bit miffed. As we rode through the water I was busy looking for the two hobbits. It didn't take long to find them as they were both singing a song in rather bleary sounding voices.

"But the only brew…._gigglegigglegiggle_…….for the brave and true…._giggglegiggle _comes from.. Merry I can't sing if your chucking walnuts at my mouth every few seconds!" Pippin's indignant voice came to us from the other side of a wall.

"You've been singing all morning, can't you stow it for now? I'm trying to get my beauty sleep."

"Goodness knows you need it, I never did see such a stubborn chin and pug nose in the same face in my life." muttered Pippin.

"Boromir has a very fine chin." said Merry. We all smiled and traded glances while Boromir looked slightly embarrassed. "In fact I fancy myself quite like him really."

"And that's all it will ever be Merry, a fancy, because you will never look as good as him. Pippin said laughing as he did so.

"Well then don't go giving yourself airs about having Aragorn's profile, I know your thinking that Pip. And I can tell you this, not in a million years!"

"You just go back to that salt pork Meriadoc Brandybuck, I could think of a lot of nasty things to say about you too, so now!"

As we rounded the wall we heard sounds of slurping and munching and then Pippin's voice trying to finish his song.

"But the only brew for the brave and true.." he began again and then as we came into sight Barbie and I finished from the Green Dragon!"

"Hey!" shouted Pippin struggling to get up and falling back down again. Merry, who was not as….tipsy as Pippin stood and uttered those famous words.

"Welcome, my Lords! To Isengard!"

"You, young rascals!" Gimli sputtered from his spot behind Legolas. "A merry hunt you've lead us on, and now we find you feasting and...and smoking!"

"We are sitting on the field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts." smirked Pippin as Merry blow a smoke ring in the dwarf direction. "The salted pork is particularly good."

"Salted pork?" Gimli said, his face softening as he said it. His voice had an almost wistful sound to it as he said pork.

"We're under orders! From Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard."

Just then Erumára, Eomer and Boromir came around the wall, at the sight of which the two hobbits went crazy with happiness. They launched themselves off the wall toward him. Merry made it, but Pippin fell short and hit me full on. And into the drink we fell, girl, hobbit, and all ingloriously.

The water was cold! And dirty! And I had a hobbit struggling around his feet hitting me in the stomach as he tired to get up. I wound up drinking some of the water as I pulled up and gasped the air, gagging as Boromir helped me up and smacked my back a few times. (And it hurt just as much then has it did months ago! He just doesn't know his own strength.)

Pippin was dangling from Eomer's arm and coughing up the brown water as well.

"Well," I gasped "At least everything's back to normal!"

Pippin was sputtering an apology his little face red from coughing. I hugged him and said "Don't worry, I'm just glad to see you two alive."

And then a big….tree came over and spoke!

"Young master Gandalf. I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a wizard to manage here; locked in his tower."

"And there Saruman must remain. Under your guard, Treebeard." Said Gandalf.

"Well, let's just have his head and be done with it!" Gimli said practicality. I grinned as I dragged my hair out of my eyes and Boromir lifted me back onto my horse. My poor dress….

"No, he has no power anymore."

"You want to bet?" Barbie asked as she urged her animal toward the black tower. After Pippin and Merry were given sits we all followed. The tower was dark and seemed to reek evil from inside it's black depths. Treebeard didn't hear and was waxing poetic in a slightly absentminded way as he walked with us.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here." Silly old tree! (Did I just write that?)

And would you believe it or not, Orthanc was empty? Somehow Saruman had crept out and away when no one was looking! So we didn't have the big scene with Grima and the wizard dying. I can tall you that was weird. What was evener weirder (is that a word?) was going through the tower looking for clues as to what was going to happen next. Of course Barbie and I knew, but no one ever asked us these things.

The tower was big and made of black marble, the rooms were beautiful with vaulted ceilings and gothic designs on everything. But then everything had a feel of being….dirty, infected with evil. Gandalf told us on to touch anything because you never knew what would wind up on your fingers.

"Yeah," Barbie whispered, "Like deadly killer dust!"

"I guess they need some strawberry bubble bath!' I said and we shared a smile. I was glad because Barbie was too serious the last few days. Now as we went through the castle with the Fellowship and the Rohirrim king and prince I felt….safe. Even if this was Orthanc, it felt safe to a certain degree.

Besides Orthanc wasn't always an evil place, and I don't believe that you can just rid a whole place of its goodness in a few months.

"You know this place would be pretty nice is we could redecorate in warmer colors." I whispered to Barbie. She snickered and said, "I think that lavender or spruce would be nice, perhaps even some white!"

Yeah, things were back to normal, besides bringing the palanatir with us.

_bdbdbdbdbdbdbbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb_

"This seems so utterly…

"Surreal?" finished Gamling helpfully.

"Exactly." I agreed, mouth still hanging slightly open as I surveyed the colorful scene before me.

We had reached ( insert deep, impressive British voice) "The Golden Hall" a bit late in the day, and all I wanted to do was crash. Well, apparently that wasn't an option here, unless you wanted to try and crash a party. And what a party!

I couldn't even begin to count the number of people there, finding a friend was hard enough in that jostling crowds. But even if you did get bumped a bit, every one seemed in high good humor, obligingly stepping out of the way for you, or giving their friends a hearty shove to accomplish the same.

I had also apparently made some friends I had no idea even existed, mainly guys who had survived Helms Deep. They even argued over who had seen me there and who had not.

"There she was." one said, taking a long pull at his tankard…thing "Letting off arrows like a full-grown warrior, and her no bigger than a flea."

"You did not you big oaf." another fellow with twinkly brown eyes "I saw you, and you were fighting at the opposite end of the wall the _entire _time, so you couldn't have seen her!"

"Well, I did, maybe I have remarkably good eyesight." the other shot back. I was sortive smashed in-between them, unable to slip away. Brown-eyes turned to me.

"Did you ever see him? Ever?" he said, appealing to me like a judge. His friend smashed his cup down on the table.

"That wasn't the question Aldor!" he growled "It was if _I _saw _her_ and I did!" He looked at me for confirmation. "Didn't I?"

I was becoming very confused. He saidnot Aldor, the other guythat the argument was over whether he saw me, or Aldor did, not whether I saw him or Aldor see me. And then henot Aldor, the other oneasks me if I saw him see me!

"Personally." I retorted "I wouldn't have cared to see either of you in the battle. Your bad manners are more appalling than the Uruk Hai's."

They both stared at me for a minute, and then burst into uproarious laughter, Aldor's eyes twinkling even brighter as they guffawed.

"Haha, Freawine ( pronouncedthis is the honest truthFree-wine) too bad they didn't have her shooting insults at the enemy instead of arrows." Aldor wheezed.

"Right. Then we wouldn't have even needed Lord Eomer's help at all! They would've all run back to Saruman shrieking in terror!"

Finally spotting my chance to get away, I managed to squeeze between them and find a nice, quiet spot in the corner. I had already eaten enough to shame an Oliphant, and now I was content just to sit back and watch. I've never really been a partier myself, I prefer just silently observing.

The food was spectacular, even though I didn't now what everything was. Figuring ignorance is bliss, I just didn't ask, deciding I'd rather eat something gross like wild boar than to actually _know_ that I was eating wild boar. The meal was composed mainly of meats and things like that, so I had to figure vegetarians must be severely discriminated against in Rohan. Though I have to admit, I didn't see anyone whip out their tofu bars!

I had only been sitting in my corner long before I was joined by Gamling, who looked as if he were running/sneaking from something.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He put a finger to his lips, shushing me.

"What are you doing?' I asked again, whispering this time.

"Hiding." he said simply, pulling a chair next to mine, deep in the shadows…_ya, ha, ha._

"Um, ok." I said, a bit bemused at this odd response.

So we just sat there together, two ant-socialsjust kiddingenjoying not being the life of the party. What a dynamic duo! Then, about half-way through the evening, it hit me.

_The drinking game!_

"Gamling." I asked "Please look over the crowd, and tell me if you can see Legolas, or Eomer ok? Gimli should be there too, but I don't think you'll be able to see him."

"Alright." he said, and stood up, scanning the crowd. Suddenly he pointed somewhere off to the left.

"They're over there, Legolas, Eomer and the Gimli-who-you-can't-see."

I still had no idea where "there" was, so I climbed up on my chair, and looked around. Spying Legolas wasn't difficult at this height, considering his shimmering hair acted as a sort of a beacon guiding a floundering ship through treacherous reefs to the safety of the soft, silver beach. Sorry, I only wax poetic once in a while.

"Thanks Gamling!" I said, even though he hadn't actually helped.

"Hoi! There he is!" Three people in the crowd suddenly spotted Gamling. He paled visibly, and gave me a nervous nod.

"I'll see you later." he said, and commenced trying to sneak quietly away.

Wondering who those people were, I began trying to shove my way through the crowds again. It wasn't working too well, when Eomer suddenly shouldered his way through, and grabbed my hand.

"Come on." he said jovially "You wouldn't want to miss this!" I was dragged through the crowd like a too small tug-boat being pulled by a very friendly, drifting barge. Or maybe he's more like a bulldozer…

"So it's a drinking game?"

I got there just in time to hear those lines! Oh epic lines!

"Yes!" all the men surrounding Legolas and Gimli raised their mugs en-unison. Since Eomer had so kindly yanked me along with him, I was respectfully given more than three inches of breathing room.

"Last one standing wins." Gimli chortled, a glint of challenge in his beady little eyes.

"What'll we drink to?" asked a voice, and I turned to see Freawine there, who was waving his silly mugas in, a drinking container, not his facearound again

"Let's drink to victory!" shouted another man, and the others agreed, shouting out his words "To victory!"

"This should be interesting." I muttered as I watched Gimli glug his tankard down with gusto, emptying it at light speed. Legolas was slower, taking a cautious sip of the ale or whatever it was that they were drinking. His nose wrinkled slightly in aristocratic distaste, but he threw his head back, and drained the rest of the glass as quickly as he could.

Eomerthe rascalwas aiding them by refilling glass…after mug…after tankard…after pint…after what seemed to be small buckets of ale again and again. It was fascinating to watch them at their game, even if I don'tand am too young fordrinking.

Legolas invariably took that first, tentative sip before he would drink the rest, as if he were hoping this one was better than the last, even though he was keeping up neck-and-neck with Gimli…not literally of course.

Gimli on the other hand, slurped his down with gusto, slopping ale all over the place. He could sense most of the men were rooting for him, and he took to bragging outrageously as the game progressed.

"Forty-three." he slurred "And it would've_glug_been more if I hadn't had to_gulp_ rescue that scrawny elf_bamboozle_at least a hundred times that night!"

"That_sip_is not_glug_true at all."

Eomer continued to fill the tankards from a really big cask, with a little twisty knob. I looked up at him for a minute.

"I notice you aren't drinking anything." I said pointedly. Eomer grinned.

"That's because I'm not a fool." he said, handing Gimli another mug.

I snickered into my sleeve, and settled myself down for a long wait. I heard mutterings in the crowd, as people made their own predictions, and tried to count how many both Gimli and Legolas had each had.

"I'd stake me money on that dwarf." one man said "At least he just drinks it straight without fussing about." There was a general murmur of agreement, and sage noddings of heads.

"I wouldn't be so sure." I said, lifting my chin up haughtily "Sometimes it's the quiet ones that win out in the end, not the braggarts." Only a tolerant chuckle met my remark, and I bristled. If they wanted to throw away their money on gambling, that was their decision.

Suddenly, Gamling appeared at my elbow, slouching behind the cask, and peering about in a furtive manner.

"Who are you hiding from?" I inquired.

"My nephews." he whispered "There's three of them, all walloping monsters who are convinced that I am their most favorite person in the world."

"Oh." I said, giggling at the thought of three monsters giving Gamling a slimy group hug.

"There they are!" he whispered in horror, ducking his head, and trying to look inconspicuous. I looked over the crowd, and saw three bewildered boys looking through the crowd.

"I was sure he was right here." one said in whiny tone. One of the other cuffed him on the head.

"Well, he isn't around here now stupid, so he must be somewhere else." His logic was irrefutable, and they were soon lost in the crowd.

"They're gone." I said.

"Thank Eru." Gamling sighed with relief. I studied his slouching figure.

"Why do you hunch over like that?" I asked.

"Because I do." he said dryly. "I just like it."

"Right ." I said with spirit "Then I dub thee...Sir Hunch-A-Lot of Rohan, fearless in the face of orcs, but one who cowers in terror before his nephews." Gamling looked thoughtful for a moment, rubbing at his lower lip.

"All right then." he said "I shallhe turned to Eomerdo I have your permission my Lord?"

"Of course." Eomer said, with a sneaky smile.

"Then I dub thee… the Dark Lady Of Rohan!" Gamling said, and grabbing my hand, turned to the crowd.

"What say you men." he shouted, ignoring my furious blush "I present to you the dark Lady of Rohan!"

"Yes!" the men shouted back, cheering madly, and clinking mugs. If they were drinking my health, then were certainly ruining their own, I thought, but smiled, and tried to look as heroic as I knew how. Like…Joan Of Arc...only much, much prettier. _Heehee._

Just then Gimli who had finally reached his breaking pointbroke. And fell over backwards off the bench. Legolas smirked and said "Game over." Disappointed groans came from the men who had bet on the dwarf.

Emily came up looking flushed and I hate to say itpretty and said ," I just heard about you new title _my Lady." _

"At least I'm not known as the _Rose_." I retorted delighting in the confusion her my sister's face. Teeheehee.

"I don't get it." she finally said.

"Well, you and Boromir are being called the _Briar and the Rose_, which ranks as a 10 on the Sap Factor Scale." I sniggered.

She frowned and nodded, "That _is _pretty bad, besides I resent them referring to my lovely Boromir as a briar! Really some people have not respect for position."

She probably would have gone on to say more about how wonderful Boromir wasblah-blah-blah-Boromir-blah-blah-so handsome-blah-blah-blah-greatest man who ever walked the earth-blah-blah.

But she was cut off by three little boys who sprung out of nowhere and tackled Gamling.

"WE FOUND YOU!" they screamed as they wrapped themselves around his limbs.

"Aha!" he said in the tone you would use if you suddenly came upon a murdered person. I don't know if it's me or was he just not wanting to be around these kids? Baaaa-baaaa-baaaa (I know I know, terrible pun!)

"You love us, don't you Uncle Gamling?" one of the three asked his face bright and expectant.

"Oh yes certainly." he answered wearily.

"Then let's play a game!"

"Oh yes a game, a game! The other two joined in. Gamling sighed and then I saw a funny light come into his eyes and he said, "Alright the first one to bed wins!"

The boys were off like a shot and down the hallway as fast as they could go. Gamling looked at us and shrugged, "They win!"

_bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbbd_

**Emily's POV**

The level of energy in the Meduselde was high as music played and people were laughing and drinking. Now, I never drink and all that, so it did get a bit tiresome to have everyone saying how much they liked you in a alcohol laden breath.

The musicians weren't bad, but the music was not your run of the mill party music. It was hard and fast to the point you couldn't even tap your foot to it. I said this to Boromir, who leaned over to Hadrien, who leaned over to the musicians and they nodded. After they talked among themselves a few minutes they began playing a lyrical melody that sounded elvish of all things!

Everyone turned their attention to the music and even the really drunken men stopped their arguing and listened. Then to my massive pleasure Legolas pulled Erumára onto the cleared dance floor and they began to dance! They bowed to each other and then joining hands began in slow and measure movement to sway and move with the music.

I have never in my life seen such a beautiful thing as the two elves dancing in the lamp lit hall, their long hair gleaming in the light and, their feet never making a sound as they moved across the floor. ( oh my gosh! That was a run on sentence!) Some of the women were crying and I heard Pippin give a contented sigh.

Then just as we thought the song was winding down to a gentle end and the elves stood toe to toe, they broke apart and twirled as the music burst into new life! One of the musicians gave a whoop, and others soon joined the elves on the floor. Unfortunately Boromir is not a dancing sort of man, and I was content to watch, but Hadrien whirled by and after asking permission of Boromir he whisked me away into the dance.

Thankfully I am not a Mary Sue so unlike them I didn't learn the steps of the dance in a snap and finish the song with a lovely flourish and gain the praise of all present. Rather I made mistakes the whole way through and ended up laughing at myself instead. I had a marvelous time!

And that night we got to sleep in a real feather bed! Life is good indeed, and everyday Frodo moves closer to Mordor.

_bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd_

**Annamariah**As I am writing this Winkle is at his desk slowly licking his Easter bunny to a sticky death. Gag! Yes, about the boy dying, it was very hard to read but that is the price of battle, innocent people die. I hope you liked this chapter!

**Slayer3 : **_Slightly obsessed fangirl? _I'm beginning to wonder!

**Valiant Pancake : **Yes, with battle comes the sad loss of life even those of young children. I am sorry if it caused you any undue grief or sadness, but we simply publish it the way Emily and Barbie sent it to us. About the Princess Bride, we'll see what we can do. If Peter Falk is in it then maybe our parentsersponsors will like it. Grin

**Siriusly Sirius Lily Black**Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Lily! Happy Birthday to you! And a lovely one at that! This could be your early birthday gift! Luv, huggers and kisses!

**Winkle : **Oh yes, very much! Many happy returns!

**Primevera Took**Oh now I feel really guilty! I am so sorry for causing you nightmares! Poor sweet Primy! (gets pat on head) We'll be there in about a week, I hope you'll have sweeter dreams by then. And gave those two hobbit's a pince for Barbie, she says they deserve it for all the pranks they pulled on her over the months.

**BubblyLOTRfan : **I love new reviewers! Yes, I love new reviewers ! And I am so glad you like the story, please keep reading and reviewing of course! So sorry about the whole dragged-drugged thing, we do use a spell check because Winkle is a terrible speller!

**Winkle : **I am not! We use it because you can't spell your own name!

**Snodgrass : **I most certainly can spell my name! It spelled C-a-l-v-y-n!

**Winkle : **I hate to disappoint you sir, but Calvin is spelled C-a-l-v-i-n.

**Snodgrass : **Oh shut up!

**Kelsey Minnick : **We are certainly going to keep this up! As long as we receive such lovely reviews from people we will! And welcome to the fold of our reviewers! I hope you keep up with us!

**chelsey-pudge**You appear in this chapter as…yes…yes..yes you are indeed Erumára. Yes…calm down dear….yes..we know you danced with Legolas….yes you're very lucky…of course…yes….you're welcome.**  
**

**AnbuShinobi379** Not all the elves died! But thank you for the offer, you are too sweet. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. I still can't believe we have gotten this far! I hate war.

**Darafeth : **Oh my Lady! I am abased by your presence! Your clever tongue and ready wit are know throughout the land as well as your use of the word woot. I gavel at your feet! (Snodgrass gets down on his knees and begins kissing her feet. Winkle kicks him and says, "It's gravel not gravel sir, now get up your making a fool of yourself and getting the lady's shoes all wet!)

**ellinde : **The last line was a reference to the chapter where Emily and Boromir talked about people always trying to marry them off to someone. They lost the game in the sense that they did marry…each other! It's a beautiful thing? We salute you back!

**Elvin BlueEyes**Dramatic effect darling. No really the reason the boy died was because as sad as it is the poor child was slain during the battle. I am sorry if it makes you sad but that is how things are.**  
**

**AraelMoonchild**Winkle loves to use the word "nimrods" I don't but I can't stop him. I am so glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Kisses!

Snodgrass & Winkle Co.**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**


	22. I Cannot Sleep and Skizzarinkdum

**Annamariah **I thank you for your quick eye at spotting all those typo's, as you can guess their all Winkles fault. And all your wisdom teeth? Ouch! And we cannot give up the end now can we? Or can we really?

**Winkle **No! No, No, No, No! I cannot allow that to happen. Step away from the key board Snodgrass!

**Snodgrass. **Never mind then.

**Nolitari**Since we dislike reviewers with voices like horses we have fulfilled your request. I sincerely hope you enjoy this as well. Oh and another review would be nice. (Hint, Hint)

**Winkle **"Snodgrass you really shouldn't be so obvious about these things!"

**Snodgrass **"Buzz off!"

**Slayer3 **Well, you're rather funky aren't you? Did you see the long four minute trailer that just came out, it rocks! I see that calendar around all the time! Poor you!

**AraelMoonchild**Gamling asked Eomer if he could give Barbie a title and that was the title of the Dark Lady of Rohan. Since Eowyn is the White Lady, Barbie is now the dark Lady because she hair and skin are darker in coloring, more olive. And we will keep up the awesome work we cannot help, but do so! **  
**

**Ty-Kwan-Do**Dear Ty, when we received your post we both cried. We are very sorry for you and Darafeth's family. We felt like we knew her a little from her reviews and your posts. The night both you wrote we had been stargazing as we normally do, and we saw a beautiful blue and white shooting star. Perhaps it was her, saying good-bye. We're praying for you.

**Siriusly Sirius Lily Black**We are so glad that you had a merry birthday! And the fact that you love Hadrien as much as we do makes everyone happy all around! He will still figure in the story later so you'll want to keep up with it! Luv and kisses!

**Zarz**I cannot tell you the end can I? No indeed I cannot, at least Winkle won't let me. But I can say that Haldir will appear later, when and where it is not given to me to tell as yet. And if we can we'll try and squeeze in your OC later, perhaps you would like to be in Gondor? I KNOW! You can be one of Prince Imrahil Swan Knights! They kick major..

**Winkle **"Bottom!"

**Snodgrass** "Yes, bottom. They are very cool and are of eleven descent so you'll fit right in!"

**chelsey-pudge**No, I am sorry to say that you do not have a romantic interest in this elf. At lest not in this story however you were the envy of many of the other eflleths. I will see what we can do for a romance in another direction if you want, maybe even a mortal! Wouldn't that be fun?

**Primevera Took**Gamling's nephews are a riot! Sweet dreams waft thee to thy rest sweet Primy! And yes we leave tomorrow for the Shire! I can hardly wait, I Haven't had a descent Shire cake in two years! Tee hee hee! Two little wet hobbits! What fun! And as to appearing in the story….you'll have to keep reading because we'll probably do that somewhere along the way. It's not everyday that you have a hobbit OC..I beg your pardon, I mean a real hobbit lass. Kisses!

**  
**_bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd_

**Chapter 22 I Cannot Sleep and Skizzarinkdum**

_ bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd_**  
**

**Legolas's POV**

I cannot sleep, but whether it is due to simple sleeplessness or drinking, I am unable to know. I taste the odd liquid on my tongue and feel the faint fuzzy tingling in my limbs, but that is all. I have seen that humans do not as they put it "hold" the drink very well, and I am glad that I am one of the Eldar. Gimli however, is sound asleep and snoring so loudly that Gamling and some of his men actually moved him into the hallway so as not to disturb the sleep of the others.

I hope he does not waken Lady Eowyn as she sleeps in the hall curled up like an elfling by the fire her golden hair falling around her much like an elf maids. I have always seen her as a cold and distant young woman, but as she sleeps all the hardness drops away. As she sleeps I see her as a youth, much like Barbara, only fairer in colouring.

Tonight Barbara had shone as a deep emerald, her dark eyes shining with mirth and her step light as I had danced with her. In her green gown she had brought to my mind the thought of my kin that wait for my return to Mirkwood. Her brown braids were elvish and her step sure of our dance from the knowledge that I had unwittingly given her. Where Eowyn was distant Barbara held nothing back and her spirit warmed to those around her, a queenly jewel for the Edain.

I go out to the large stone porch of the Golden Hall and scan the sky, and almost immediately a sense of dread grips me. I see the familiar stars of the evening sky, but something…..something is not right. The chill wind is stirring unnaturally around the city, kicking up the red earth of this land into small whirlwinds, that dance across the road and are gone.

I almost hear a faint sound, a whisper of hatred, and it comes over me in a heavy feeling of tirelessness searching evil. It tries to invade my thoughts, I know not how, and I shake it away drawing my hood over my head, the magic of Galadriel protecting against any evil.

Now I cannot sleep for I must stand guard against the thing that seeks around this hall, searching for some inlet to the mortals that dream inside. I feel alone in this as none of my companions can know the evil that waits outside their doorstep. The horses whinny in fright, for they are sensitive to it as all beasts are. The fires and torches on the porches are blown out by the wind and again the night grows darker.

Suddenly I hear a familiar step behind me and the sound of a pipe being lit. I would know Estel's tread anywhere, I did not watch him grow up not to know his usual walk, the firm and solid slapping down of each foot. I always thought that even his walk proclaimed his kingship and as he comes to my side I feel that I can share with him my concerns. But at first I cannot find the words to explain this burdening weight that rests on me, how can you describe in words the feelings of such as Sauron?

"Something stirs in the East." I finally say, and he nods, I should have guessed that he would feel it too, the pure blood of the Westennesse flows through his veins like the men of old, so I continue, "A sleepless malice, the eye of the enemy is moving."

Again he nods as if he knows already and lowers his pipe and listens, for as the words slip passed my lips the wind rises and then I feel a rush, an overwhelming thrust of hate come over me and I know,

"He is here!" I cry.

_bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb_

**Pippin's POV.**

I canna' sleep. With such a thing as a palantir near, I wonder that anyone can. I can feel its presence, in an odd sort of way that I don't really understand. Gandalf, of course, has taken immediate possession of it ( the stuffy old grouch) and has it tucked under one of his arms. He always was a selfish old wizard, that Gandalf, grey or white.

But I'm sure he's quite sound asleep, so this should be easy. I am already halfway across the room, when Merry's voice gives me a dreadful start.

"What you doing?" he whispers furiously.

Before he can stop me, I slip silently to Gandalf's side, and almost cry out in my surprise as I see that his eyes are wide open! But he doesn't say anything, and slowly, I wave my hand in front of his face. Good, he didn't blink or react, he must be sleeping like the elves do. Really, he must be spending altogether together too much time with those creatures.

"Pippin. What, are you mad?" Merry hisses, sitting up in alarm.

"I just want to look at it." I said, gently easing the palantir out from under Gandalf's arm, and quickly replacing it with a handy jug. "Just one more time."

"Put it back!" Merry orders, in an almost desperate tone now.

I will, in a moment, for now I am enjoying the smooth, heavy feel of the palantir in my hands, looking into it's mysterious depths. I fancy, that if I tried, I could almost see the Shire through it.

And then suddenly, something very strange began to happen, a dark, red light seemed to grow, inside of the palantir, sending bolts of odd heat shooting up my arms. Then what seems to be a white explosion flashes before my eyes, and all I can see now is the palantir, flickering with inner flame, burning with an intense heat, but I cannot put it down.

"_I see you."_ a dark voice seems to echo in my mind, and all that is wrong and evil was invading my mind, and I recoiled away from it's presence. The knowledge of what "it" was seemed far away, and very faint, but it was there.

_The Eye!_

"_Who are you? You name, halfling, now!" _A surge of agonizing pain is sent ripping through my body, and I cry out in torment, not answering his question. I must not tell him anything, anything.

"_What are you doing? What is your place in this, little hobbit?"_

The voice is overwhelmingly powerful, filling all my mind, and it is all I can do to keep the images of what has gone on before away from his questing touch. As I resist, his presence grows, and my breath is cut off by the suffocating heat. I can dimly hear someone calling out to me, and I can hear myself screaming, but this connection fades as another question is put to me.

"_The Ring, I would know of my ring, who has it, tell me, where is it hidden?"_ A rage seems unleashed with these words, and the pain grows even more intense, and I wonder how that could be possible.

"_Fool, fool, ever hopeful fool. Why even resist me, my work shall all come to pass in good time, all in good time." _

As he spoke, visions of the Shire filled my sight, hobbits screaming in fear and pain as orcs stampeded through, slaying all, and everyone, children, women, babies. Even as a hoarse sob is wrenched from my throat, the scene passes away, another taking its place.

Slaves doing the bidding of their orc taskmasters, flinching away from flailing black whips, misery stamped on their starved, hopeless features. But it just wasn't hobbits, it was men, and elves, backs bowed, the starlight fading from the eyes of the elves.

I saw friends, Merry, Frodo, Sam, Gimli, Boromir, Emily, Barbara, Legolas, all of them enslaved, all of them slowly dying under the harsh treatment of their joint master, Sauron.

"_My ring, fool!"_

"No!" My helpless scream rents the air, as I try to release monster that seems growing, swelling in my hands, the fiery eye coming ever closer, and closer.

Then, of a sudden, the connection snaps, and a merciful blackness sweeps over me.

_bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd_

**Aragorn's POV**

I cannot sleep this night, the merriment of the evening has plagued my with memories of my youth and I know that I will not find rest. Even as I watch the people rejoicing over victory I think of the battles ahead. I know the time to reveal myself to Sauron has come, but I dread it as I dread seeing my companions die. Thoughts of Arwen, of Undomiel, haunt my mind as I know that it is for her I fight more than any other.

Seeing Boromir and Emily together bring such a longing in my heart to see her fair face again that I feel a physical pain in my heart. As his eyes follow her movement around the room I wish more than anything that I might for a moment behold my love. As these thoughts come to me the Evenstar warms against my chest and I feel her gentle touch as though she were with me.

Eowyn's dream concerns me, she should never have to bear such a burden. She is too young to withstand the trials of this trouble on her young shoulders. She is strong, but I have seen in glances her fear, her hopelessness. Ah! I feel that I have…I must do something to ease her pain and yet my path does not call me to help only one, but all. My hands are bound to this one task.

At least the night is clear and as yet the shadow of Mordor had not reached this land. The night air is cool, and I welcome it's refreshing touch on my face. But I see Legolas is standing guard and as I reach his side I can almost feel his disquiet. He finally speaks to me of his fear and as I hear it a prick of something runs down my spine.

"He is here!"

Without asking where, I seem to know, we run into the hall and passed the sleeping maid and burst into the room where the others lay resting. There I see young Pippin wrestling with the glowing palantir. His small form is twisting against itself as he screams in pain. Knowing that this will reveal my presence to Sauron I take it away and immediately his overwhelms my senses.

I feel myself weaken as if all my strength were drained away in a moment of time, and I feel hands catch me as a voice whispers in my mind.

"_Ah! Isildur's heir, …Elessar!"_

And then it is over, I open my eyes and meet those of Legolas as he pulls me to my feet. The Palantir is covered by Gandalf's cloak and all of us turn to see the still form of Pippin lying his eyes unseeing and blank. I would go to him, but my body is still bereft of all strength.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf shouts but the words are checked as he sees the hobbit. He pushes Merry away in his rush to Pippin's aid. He tries to rouse the poor halfling but no response comes, as Legolas helps me toward them I see Gandalf whispering something over Pippin.

With a gasp he opens his eyes and seeing us all around him, his eyes fill with tears and Gandalf speaks to him asking and propping to know what has happened.

"Look at me."

"Gandalf, forgive me!" he says his voice pleading. All of us lean forward afraid of what he will say.

"Look at me, what did you see?"

"...A tree...There was a white tree...in a courtyard of stone...It was dead." He says "The city was burning."

As I hear it a horrible pain wrenches at my heart. A white tree, the sign of my house.

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?" Gandalf asks his voice urgent. Pippin's eyes overflow with tears and he whispers, "I saw…I saw him!"

"Come Peregrin, what did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?"

Pippin looked back at us and cried.

**Later**

We gather in the hall around the morning fire and Gandalf explains to Theoden what happened during the watches of the night. Barbara is not here, she went with Eowyn out to the stable. Emily and Boromir sit near the hobbits, and Pippin huddles under her arm for comfort. She looks like a mother with her gentle ways of soothing his fears and building his confidence again. He did not after all reveal the whereabouts of the Ring.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes." Says Gandalf as he paces, "A fool...but an honest fool he remains."

Emily shoots him a look at is not kindly and I see that he thinks him too harsh, she is not used to our ways.

"We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantír a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing: He knows the heir of Elendil has come forth." He turns to me and smiles slightly, "Men are not as weak as He supposed; there is courage still. Strength enough perhaps to challenge Him. Sauron fears this."

Theoden pokes the fire and I see the wheels of thought turning in his mind, what will he do?

"He will not risk the peoples of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of men. If the Beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me, why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?" Theoden says and faces me, I know what he will say but I wish I could not hear it. "What do we owe Gondor?"

"I will go." I say, and I will. I will not remain in Rohan while my people suffer death from Sauron, they are my people! "They must be warned!"

"They will be." Gandalf comes to my side and whispers. _"You must come to Minas Tirith by other road. Follow the river and look to the Black ships." _

Turning to the group he continues, "Understand this: things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith...And I won't be going alone."

I see Pippin swallow and Emily's eye grow large and she holds Pippin closer to her.

_bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd_

**Barbie's POV**

This sucks. This so, so sucks.

"Whaddya mean you're going to Gondor?" I asked incredulously.

"Gandalf said he needed me to go with him and Pippin." Emily repeated, shrugging a little.

"But why? I mean, honestly, all there is in Gondor is empty streets and a weird old man! Besides, how is Shadowfax going to carry you as well as Gandalf and Pippin, I don't think he's three-seater."

"Look, Barb." Em said in exasperation "Pigeon can take me there just fine, and "that weird old man" is my father-in-law." Abruptly she shuddered.

"Then why go?" I insisted "You always let people make you do these things, why not stick up for yourself once in a blue moon?"

"Because I'm a wimp. There, you happy?" Emily said, glaring at me.

"No, you're not." I said, and sagged "You're just…too good for your own good."

"And that is supposed to mean…?" Emily looked at me inquiringly.

"Skizzarinkdum."

"What?"

"Skizzarinkdum. It's what you say when you don't know how to tell a disgustingly perfect older sister you're going to miss her like a toothache when she goes on her heroic way to visit with a creepy in-law that ranks right up there with the Adams family." Emily laughed suddenly.

"I can see it now." she said "Denethor the Vampire Steward, complete with pointy teeth and a spiky sofa."

"Yeah." I said, enjoying this image, and adding in a fako German accent "Oh, velcome mine leetle daughter-in-law, velcome to mine home. I hope wery much you like your mattresses hard."

"Barb, that isn't very helpful." Emily sighed. "I am, after all, going to be with this guy for some time. Maybe he won't be so bad."

"Or he wouldn't have had such a dashing, valiant, and loyal son?' I teased.

"Exactly." Emily said "But you forgot brave, strong and handsome."

"Oh, and the part about being a good kisser." I said, wrinkling my nose at her. She swiped at me, and I ducked, laughing.

"You have just never fallen in love and so you know nothing about it." Emily said with an air of superiority.

"Oh, apple seeds." I said, dismissing her ridiculous notion "It doesn't depend on experience, only upon innate knowledge."

"Uh-huh, like you have a lot of that." Emily snorted.

"Lady Emily, we must leave soon." Gandalf said, appearing suddenly, and waving around his white staff ( which, by the way, I think is, like, totally sweet)

"Whatever you old crustacean." I muttered.

"Don't be cheeky young miss, or I'll be obliged to tell Gamling you do not deserve your title of lady." Gandalf said, in a mock-serious tone.

"Please forgive me Father Gandalf." I said, pretending to fall to my knees in repentant sorrow.

"I declare you officially forgiven." Gandalf declared, waving his staff around "Now get up, and say a proper goodbye to your sister, we will be leaving in a few minutes."

"Hurry, hurry, hurry, rush, rush, rush, you want to give yourself ulcers there father?" I said teasingly, though I don't think he knew what I meant.

"Don't be nasty Barb." Emily said, and gave me a quick hug "Bye Barb, I'll miss you."

"Bye Em, and don't do anything naughty when I'm not around."

"I am a married woman you know." Emily said "You should treat me with more respect, or Boromir will have to teach you how."

"Like I'm so scared." I said, rolling my eyes "What's he going to do, hit me over the head with his horn?"

"Hey, that horn could really hurt." Emily said. "Besides he lost it in the Warg attack."

"Well, he wouldn't be allowed to, since I'm a lady of Rohan and"

"And officially declared the mascot of the troops and Gamling." Emily said dryly.

"Exactly. And mascots, are, as you know, very large dogs with _very_ large teeth."

"That's mastiffs, not mascots!"

"Same difference."

_bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd_

**Boromir's POV**

"Will this always happen to us Boromir?" Emily asked. She was packing her little bag as I watched her. She looked queenly this morning her sword hanging from her hip and her hair swinging just above her shoulders. I love to watch the light play across her hair as it changes from brown to red as she moves.

"I certainly hope not, but Gandalf thinks you will be safer there." I say as I tighten a strap on her pack for her, I catch her hand and look at it against my own. It's so small and frail, I wonder how she ever swung the keen eleven blade.

"Sometimes I wonder about him." she says her brow wrinkling in a childish manner, and I am reminded how young she is to my forty years. Why did she marry me?

"Now I want you to tell me what I should say to your father when I meet him." She says and sits on a low stool at my feet she hands clasp before her like an eager pupil. I cannot help, but smile at her and she cocks her head to one side and says, "What is so funny?"

"You, you're so odd." I say. She draws back and says, "Oh? Really? Well I know someone who'll be sleeping in the dog house!"

"Doghouse? What in Middle Earth does that mean?" I ask. She smiles sneakily and says, "That means I get the bed all to myself, and you have to sleep with the horses!"

I waste not one moment and swoop down and gather her up in my arms holding her just off the ground so she cannot escape me. "I hardly think that will do Madam, in fact I can tell you it will certainly not do at all. However if you truly wish to know how you should greet my noble father I hope you will be more….teachable."

Pecking on her on the cheek I set her down and say, "The first thing that you will do is to make it know who you are at the gate. Show the guardsmen my ring and once they see it they will admit you. If nothing else they will drag you to my father and claim that you have killed me and demand your death, that should give you a chance to make your case before my father."

"Oh joy! If they don't think you married me they will think _I killed _you! Like that would ever happen."

II cannot help laughing at this, she has no idea how quickly she could kill me if she knew her power over me. "When you are shown into my father's presence you must make a courtesy to him."

"Do you mean curtsey?"

"Well, yes, but you must lay both hands upon your heart as well, and not look on him until he bids you too."

"Okay, what then? Boromir, I am afraid of your father, a little. What if he dislikes me?"

"He will love you for my sake, as I have told you he long desired my marriage and this will be glad tidings for him. Greet him with love and respect due him and all will be well."

She nods and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, her wedding band flashing in the light. How I will miss her…

"Now if you see Faramir give him my love, he is not loved by our father and being separated this long is hard for both of us. He has no wife to comfort his heart."

"Not yet, but he will." Emily smiles and I gently catch her hand again, "What do you know of this my wife?"

"I am not at liberty to tell you. Just know that he will find great happiness soon, someone who will delight him far more than anything else could."

"Do you know this maiden?" I am puzzled at this, I do not understand the reason she keeps this knowledge from me. "Come Emily tell me, I will not disclose it to any other."

"I love the way your accent grows thicker when your serious." she sighs. "Boromir I am afraid that if I tell you that something could go wrong and stop it from happening. There are many things that I may be able to stop and cannot take the risk of doing."

"You warned the Marchwarden of his potential death." I say flatly and immediately regret it.

She drew herself up and said "Boromir that was a life or death situation, and I felt that I must. I knew he was not to die and I was not about to cause his death because he was to guard me. It wounds me greatly that you think that I hold him greater in my esteem then you."

She comes to me and lays her hands my on chest and my I feel the warmth of her touch against my heart. I take her ringed hand in my own as she speaks.

"I value thee as no other and as long as life is given me I will respect and honor thee above all others. To you I swore my love and not to an elf lord great though he may be. But to my eyes the greatness of the Eldar is counted little for the strength that flows through your veins. I love thee alone, do not doubt my love."

Every word she speaks touches my heart and I tell her so, truly I have wed a noble wife. Youth seems not to have made her any less a queen in my eyes and I know my father will love her as I do. For she is fair…


	23. The Three E’s And Denethor

**chelsey-pudge**Very well then, if you wish a romance then you shall have a romance! Thank you and keep reading! (Snodgrass blows you a kiss.)

**faeriekittie306 animelover** WOW! You have a long name! And we've never heard of you before! But you know that's okay because we love new reviewers! Keep reading!

**LadyElenath**Aw, that was such a sweet review! Smooch, smooch! ( Winkle hands her a sterilized handkerchief so she can wipe off Snodgrass's kisses.)

**AraelMoonchild : **This will answer your question, and we have up dated so I hope you enjoy it. Wait a minute! You have to enjoy it, because we tell you too! HAHAHAH! Um…yeah. That's it, cut.

**Primevera Took** Ahhhhhhh! I love Rosie's cakes, I shall never be satisfied with any other kind! And swimming in the Brandywine was heaps and heaps of fun. Gandalf's fireworks were great! And I had no idea how lovely you were! I can see why Merry and Pippin watch over you so carefully, they don't want you marrying some fool Sackville-Baggins. Luv Snodgrass ( flips up collar Bilbo-style and sneaks away)**  
**

**Slayer3 : **I should have known that you would have seen it, too bad that it is going to have a sex scene in it. (Pouts) I am going to use one of the lines in that trailer in our story, you may guess and see if you can read my mind and guess which one it is.

**Annamariah**You must wait and see if you are right about Barbie and Emily. I cannot wait to see Emily and Faramir interact too! Poor old Denethor.

**Zarz**You will of course be a very cool Swan Knight and thank you for correcting the typo's. We can't always catch it, and Legolas and Aragorn are Primo! And the word Sizzarinkdum is kind of like Supercalafragalisticachsbeealidoucious. Something to say when you have no idea what to say!

**Nolitari**Here is chapter 23 and I hope you like it as well as the last one.

**Elvin BlueEyes**Yes, Barbie isn't the brightest bulb in the pack if you get me.

**Winkle : **Sir you shouldn't say that because she'll come after you with her sword.

**Snodgrass : **What can she do? AAAHHHH! Here she comes! I am sorry I am sorry! You are a wonderful genius! (Snodgrass hides under couch.)

Winkle sniggles to himself and going over to the wall rolls up the films screen and pulls a reel of film out of the projector marked with the words "Barbie's fake attack" written on it. Winkle leaves thinking, Revenge is sweet!

**Kamui Gaia 07**My dear reviewer the reason it all fits so well is because it really happened! Emily and Barbara were meant to go back, now whether or not they stay there or return home is the subject of later chapters, so keep reading.

**Indigo Moon : (Snodgrass is sitting trying to pull the cotton wool out of his wavy golden hair as he types) **So sorry to have stopped your read, here's the next chapter, let us know what you think lovie! I'll try and not do it again, but if I do let me know!**  
**

_bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd_

**Chapter 23**

**The Three E's And Denethor.**

_bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd_

**Emily's POV**

What is like to gallop for a full day? Tiring. And my backside had never been more sore in my life! I know I shouldn't bring it up, but in real life riding like that hurts your bum! And Gandalf didn't want to stop for any reason other then to let the animals drink and to swallow some food from our packs, and in this case we got one bathroom break. So all in all, the first day was horrible.

Besides the fact that we were being followed by Nazgul, and yes we were being followed. It was like in the books, you never saw it but you would get the sensation of being watched and every one in a while the sunlight would flicker as something passed through it. Creepy! And I mean The-hair-on-the-back-of-your-neck-stands-up kind of creepy!

Leaving Boromir and Barbara behind was very hard, especially since Boromir and I had a sort of tiff as I was packing. I would have hugged him god-bye but he won't have felt comfortable doing that in front of everyone. Unfortunately Boromir is not a demonstrative man, but for that one time we kissed when we found each other again in Fangorn. I thought that I knew more about this world then other people, I mean hey, I had read the books and gone through all the Lost Tales and everything, but I hadn't counted on this.

I hadn't counted on marrying into a family of such nobility and I never counted on coming to love the whole "milord, milady" formality and honor to everyone. It gave birth to a desire to be worthy, to reach and surpass all the standards that everyone strove for themselves. I loved it here.

But I had forgotten who I had married, as I rode I went over what I knew of Boromir and mentally kicked myself all the way to Gondor. I made a mental list of all the pros and cons of how I had treated my dear husband.

**Cons**

1.) I had punched him in the nose when I met him.

2.) I thought he was unjustly suspicious.

3.) I pretended that I didn't like him because he was 18 years my senior.

4.) I said that Haldir was very handsome and never said that I thought Boromir was.

5.) I had pretended that I didn't notice he disliked elves so Haldir would be the best man at our wedding.

6.)I told him to his face that I thought his father was creepy and that I was afraid of him

7.)And last, but not least I had pretty much told him that I didn't trust him.

I think I rate up there with the world's worst wife in the first two weeks of marriage. And it hadn't even been two weeks! What? Oh, yes the Pros, I almost forgot about those. (No rhyme intended.

**PROS**

1.)I had been fairly respectful to him even if he was rude to me at first.

2.)I had taken care of his hands.

3.)I had been friendly and open where we were tramping for the forests around the Cadras mountains.

4.)I married him, but I guess that was as much for me as for Boromir.

5.)According to him I am a very good kisser. (Tries to look humble but fails totally.)

So in the end I have fallen short of what my dear husband deserved and I had just said good-bye to him. I probably wouldn't see him for at least a week and a half and before that I had to meet his father and that was frightening enough.

As evening drew on we came to a small village and I was glad to see signs of the living. But wait, I didn't see anyone at all, the houses and cottages were closed up tight and not in little bit of lamplight could be seen.

"Gandalf, what's going on? Where is everyone?" I asked. He looked over head and urged Shadowfax on faster to a big empty house at the other end of the village.

"Do not speak until we find shelter, come!" and we rode on to the house and lead the horses in with us. As we did so a shadow flew over head and a cry thundered through the air. I ducked my head and felt my heart quiver with fear at the sound. It was a Nazgul.

The house was empty and our footsteps echoed through it in an eerie way. Pippin was sleeping in the saddle and we left him there as we fed and watered the horses. Shadowfax was fine, but Pigeon was tired and sweating with exhaustion.

Thankfully Gandalf offered to care for her if I would see to Pippin. I lifted the sleeping hobbit down and he snuggled his head on my shoulder like a little baby. Oh no! what would Boromir think!

Just joking.

But he was just like one of my little brothers or sisters, so I patted his back and made a bed on the floor for him out of Gandalf's voluminous cloak.

He curled up and slept, his weary frame showing that his strength was spent. Perhaps he was twenty-nine but hobbits are very childlike through most of their lives, and I don't wonder that Gandalf loved them.

All through the first watch of the night the Nazgul flew over head as if searching for us. With Pippin asleep I couldn't feel safe in the dark house alone. I went to where Gandalf was standing at the door, he leant on the door posts and smoked, the smell of the pipeweed had finally become a symbol of safety. The men never smoked when there was danger of any kind and so we must be pretty safe. I found out later that Gandalf smoked that night for the very reason, it wasn't really safe. But he wanted Pippin and I to feel secure enough to be able to sleep.

But with the overwhelming feeling of dread and fear I couldn't sleep very well anyway. I pulled my cloak around me and leaned on the opposite doorpost from Gandalf and looked around the dark countryside. The moon was dim, and looked as if it was tossed about on the stormy waves of clouds, and cast a ghostly light on the paths.

During the night Pippin snuggled into my arms and I held the little guy close wishing I was home.

_bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd_

**Barbie's POV.**

_I snuck around…think Gollum, without all the hissing, and muttering noises. I drew my somewhat raggedy cloak ( think Aragorn style without the dirt) around me, and flipped my cowl over my head ( think Legolas, only where he looks slightly foolish, I look completely idiotic). Now, I only have to_

"Barbara, what are you doing with a cloak in the middle of the day?" I jumped about a mile in the air whenEomer's voice interrupted my sneaky thoughts. I blushed a little, because I assumed that anyone could've read this, but remembered with a jolt that he couldn't.

"Um…I…I'm just kind of cold." I stammered, trying to look innocent, but failing miserably. I have never been too great of an actor.

"What are you up to?" Eomer asked, looking at me in an "tell me all, and your father confessor shall have mercy upon you" sort of way.

"Not much." I said "I'm only up to about the middle of your chest."

"I didn't mean that." Eomer said exasperatedly "I mean, what are doing that makes you look so guilty."

"I'm planning to assassinate Lincoln, that's what. Honestly, what do you think I'm going to do?" I said, putting note of indignation into my tones.

"Well." Eomer began deliberately, stroking his chin thoughtfully "You could possibly be just being your usual self, and wearing a cloak in the afternoon could be one of the ways you are attempting to convince us all that you are mad…which by the way is completely unnecessary. Or------- and he leaned forward, bending down to meet my eyes "You could be planning to slip in amongst the men, and trying to follow them on the Dimholt road."

I tried to protest, but Eomer started to laugh in triumph.

"I knew it." he said "I just knew it. You idiotic girl, don't you realize the dangers that lie along that path?"

( Note. I didn't care when he called me an idiot, because I knew he didn't actually mean that I _was_ an idiot…or at least I seriously _hope_ so!)

"How did you." I sputtered "This is just not fair! I do know about it, a little anyway. Besides, I really, really want to go with them!"

"Well, I have some very bad news for you." Eomer said "I am much bigger than you, and I am not going to allow you to risk your life just because you have fallen in love with Lord Elrond's sons."

"I have not!" I said indignantly.

"Yes, you have."

"No, I haven't!"

Ignoring me, Eomer leaned against one of the pillars of the Golden Hall, and asked "Which one do you like best, Elladan or Elrohir?" He frowned. "Not that it makes much difference."

Oh, yeah, and you know what? It wasn't just Aragorn, Boromir ( thank Eru!) Legolas and Gimli venturing along the creepy Dimholt road it was also….

Perhaps I had better explain.

( instituting Flashback mode. By the way, I think anyone who has to put "flashback" in front of an obvious recollection of something that happened earlier is an absolute nimrod, but that's not the point here!)

_It was a dark, and stormy night. While everyone is supposed to be peacefully settling down for a much deserved rest in the Rohirric camp, a mysterious stranger is lurking about the outer fringes. Unbeknownst to the stranger, he is also being followed…and unbeknownst to the follower, she is also being followed. What do these people think this is, Follow the Leader?_

_Anyway…_man, these italics are giving me headaches!…_anyway, the tall, mysterious figure, cloaked in mysterious black cloak/hoodie combo, tells one of the unfortunate mortals who are stuck with guard duty that he would like to see Lord Aragorn. Are you beginning to think what I am thinking? Yeah, me to. _

_So, the follower of the mysterious cloaked figure tiptoes closer as he disappears into Theoden's private tent…which, by the way, wasn't very fair, because I had to double up with Merry, I had wanted my own tent. But I suppose it's because he's a king._

And yes, if you are so dense that you haven't guessed it was me following Elrond…oops, I mean the mysterious cloaked strangers, it was me. But even though I prided myself upon "discovering" him, I still had no idea that _I _was being tracked as well.

_I quietly slipped by all of those dozy guards, and, and slyly peeked through the side of the tent. And if I ever thought Hugo Weaving made a good Lord Elrond…I was absolutely right. The same, noble nose, the intense eyes, the entire aura of um, regal nobleness and ancient-elveness , it was all there. And there was this incredible sense of something that made him so freakin' cool!_

Barbara looks to the right.

Barbara looks to the right.

Barbara looks to the ground in utter embarrassment.

Barbara distracts the crowd by throwing a poster of Legolas in the opposite direction.

_Lord Elrond began to speak, and I moved closer, trying to catch every, single, hallowed word! I am disappointed when I realized he was only talking to Theoden, and asking if he can see Aragorn. How boring! Theoden's cool with that, so he sends another minion to go get the ranger…who is still not king yet._

_Aragorn arrives, looking slightly ruffled about something…I wonder what. Exit Theoden, who realizes that he is in the way. In fact, he is always in the way, nobody likes him, nobody loves him, he's all alone and…sorry about that…that was just, um, my insanity._

_I moved closer, closer, closer…wait, move back a few inches, you don't want to fall right into the tent girl…listened intently, wondering if this is going to go exactly like the movie, or if Elrond was just dropping by to "You stole my daughter, she's dying, and I hate your miserable Edain guts."_

_But before anything really happens, I am suddenly seized from behind…by two sets of hands! I struggled, and kicked, and would have screamed but whoever it was had wisely covered my mouth._

"Mhatooyoinyooin?" I muttered behind the hand, I was trying to say "What do you think you are doing?"

"We might ask you the same question little spy." one voice hissed, and I was unceremoniously dragged into the tent where Elrond and Aragorn were speaking!

They both whirled around, Aragorn automatically whipping up the long, beautiful sword he held in his hand…Narsil, Flame of the West and all that stuff.

"Elladan! Elrohir! What are you doing here?" Elrond demanded, glaring at us all "And what are you doing with that girl?"

"Let her go, that is a noble woman of Rohan not a spy." Aragorn said in exasperation.

I was reluctantly released, and I am sure my arms were permanently bruised. I looked to see who exactly had so rudely accosted me. At first, I thought I was seeing double, double of the same, rangerly looking elves, with the same, Aragorny haircut, and wearing the same, silver gray cloaks with the same gray eyes, same silver pin fastening the cloak…and then the two names clicked in my mind.

_Elladan. Elrohir._

"Wait a minute!" I said, pointing at one "You have an earring!" And the twin on the right did, a small gold earring in his left ear!

The twins exchanged glances, and Elladan ( for I learned later that Elrohir was the one with the earring) said "Do you think she's mad?"

Interlacing my hands, I smiled up at them.

"Well." I said "I do try to give that impression."

"Oh God." Elladan said.

(End of flashback)

And now, when I was just trying to go with them all, to _assist _them on the quest, Eomer had to stick his nose into it.

"Stupid old codger." I muttered, and sulked.

_bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd_

**Gandalf's POV**

"We really shouldn't have come." Emily states it is not a question, but a statement. I shrug my shoulders; there is no use to worry about it now.

"You presence is not entirely without use. Barbara may have saved the life of Meriadoc and Peregrin, as well as helping with the defense of Helm's Deep." I say.

Emily shuffles her feet as little and tugs on her cloak. She is afraid and nervous; unlike her sister Barbara, Emily is more sensitive to the spirit and atmosphere of the world around her. She feels everything deeply as the elves do, and does not hide her emotions very well. I have seen this seeming fault cause people to surround her with love and caring, people wish to protect her. She is fortunate in that.

"Will Barbara be safe with Théoden and Eomer? Because the King doesn't have..." she stops.

"What? Come tell me child, what is your concern?" I ask I am afraid of what she will say.

"Won't….well, I know that Théoden will die during the battle of Pelennor fields!" she burst out.

"I am not surprised; the knowledge must weigh heavily on you." I say calmly. She blinks and a frown tugs at the corners of her mouth.

"You know he's going to die? Did you…..does he know?" she asks now.

"He does, it was one of the things that Saruman revealed to him. It helped cause

Théoden's despair and doubt. It is unfortunate; he is a mighty king; brave and kindly."

"Rather like the uncle that everyone wishes they had. Mine always wanted to kiss me on the cheek, or give me presents they had obviously picked out on their own. Mine always told me where all the Easter eggs were hidden too." Emily volunteered, and then looked slightly embarrassed. "I liked him for as little as I knew him."

"Yes, Rohan will have lost a great king in him. It is a sad thing that we should see such days for the kingdoms of Middle Earth I feel worse for you, you have never known the peace of former days."

"Well, I wasn't here in former days either so I guess that's alright." She laughs a little and the sound makes a bright mood settle on his dark valley. Only one who did not understand the danger around us could have laughed at this time. Emily doesn't understand that mirth and merriment at a time like this is the most powerful weapon of all, it gives what no charm can…….it brings hope.

"Gandalf?"

"Yes, child."

"Why am I going to Gondor?"

"Because you are Boromir's wife, I hope that you may help in our councils with Denethor.

He will perhaps listen to the wife of his beloved son sooner then me and my words. He does not trust me, but we must have the ability to communicate." I look at the white faced girl before me; she looks so young and helpless.

"I hope your words will touch his heart, which is his only weak point. You know what the Lady Galadriel told you; now will be the time to use you power for good or ill."

"Um….Mithrandir I don't know what you heard, but I don't have any power at all. I know she thinks so but I don't have what she thought, I am very sorry to disappoint you."

"You do not disappoint me at all. Rather your doubt of you ability is what makes it so strong. Your insecurity gives you the power to wield an influence greater then mine. Denethor thinks me eager to rule and disregards everything I say." Emily shakes her head at this and yet a light of knowing lights her eyes.

"You come across as uncertain and yet speak the truth, so he is more likely to listen if he is not looking to you for influence." I finished, she wrinkles her brow and says, "It is rather inglorious to say that you one good point and strength is that your considered weak and unthreatening."

"Not weak Emily, for the power you wield goes unseen and yet can sway the hand of giants. "Many a kingdom has risen and just as many fallen at the influence of a woman. But come you must rest, we will not stop again to rest before we reach Gondor, sleep and hope for brighter days ahead."

The next day when we are stopped by men I speak to Ingold and he allows us passed. But I advised Emily to causally let her wedding band be seen by Ingold and his men. That way if any news reaches the city before us (and I know it will) then Denethor will know who she is. I heard the men gasping as they whispered the news that a young maiden wearing Boromir's ring. I am not prepared for what Ingold says next, "Mithrandir, is this Lord Boromir's widow?"

I search his eyes and see that he is earnest. "What news has come to you that Lord Boromir is no more?" I ask. Ingold's eyes widen and he leans close saying, "Lord Denethor was brought the shattered remains of Lord Boromir's horn and Captain Faramir has been disturbed by dreams of his brother's death. From these signs we have been told that he must have fallen. We have been mourning that in this our last task he is not at hand to lead us."

"The dark evil of the enemy has allowed this rumor to abound and flourish, for Boromir lives and is with Theoden King of Rohan readying aid for Gondor." I say and glance at Emily, her face is white, but she holds steady and does not cry. Good girl.

One of Ingold's men approaches Emily and after bowing asks cautiously, "My good Lady, please tell me, that is a strange ring you bear. It is marked with the symbol of Gondor and the Stewards house, how is it that you carry such a thing?"

Emily drew herself up to her greatest height (which next to seasoned warriors is not much) and said, "I bear the ring of marriage that my husband gave me on the day we exchanged vows. For though I hail from a land far removed from this, my husband is that Captain of Gondor, Boromir son of Denethor who I seek."

"Then go forth my Lady for he is greatly loved by my men and me, we are honored to see one such as you to grace our land. But are you not of Gondor? Surely your eyes are brown, but you countenance is like that of our people, perhaps your forefather's hail from Gondor?"

Emily smiles at this and says, "It may verily be, I know not but as long as Gondor stands my allegiance is to it. I must not tarry any longer, but go with Mithrandir to my husband's father and see what comfort I may give at this dark hour. Keep heart for in a few days time Boromir will come to you. I know he longs to lead you, but in his absence he trust your might to keep his homeland safe. Do what you can, be strong and fight for, you fail then the world will fall into shadow. If we die, we die, but let it never be said that we surrounded or bowed the knee to any such as the enemy. Be valiant and hope for help is coming."

The men bowed and kissed her hand. As we rode away I heard one of the men say that

"_Her words were like the queens of old and she bore the sweet countenance of Finduilas."_

Emily does not know of this resemblance, no one has told her, but it will help in the council with Denethor, for she is like Finduilas as no other I have seen since that great lady died.

_bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd_

**Reginald, a random guard of the Citadel's POV**

Mithrandir and the Halfling Prince come through the gate and behind them walks a woman. She is young and cloaked in elvish grab, we have had news that she is Boromir's wife and that he is alive. I can't not see her very well as they walk toward us the cheek guards of my helm make my range of vision small; but as she passes I almost want to draw away, for she is like a ghost of the Lady Finduilas come to life once more.

Surely we are living in strange times.

"Lady Emily, you should wait here, I must speak with Denethor alone first. If he first sees you I fear his attention will not be upon the matters at hand. Please remain here, you will be quite safe, but speak to no man. Wait, as I say and I will call for you."

"Alright, but be careful, Gandalf." she says and even her voice sounds familiar to my ears. Yet her speech is slightly odd, surely she comes from a far land.

After the grey wizard and the Halfling disappear into the Citadel she wanders around the tree and looks at us guards and of course we do not make any eye contact at all. She came right up to me and stared at a me a few minutes before turning away saying, "You guys are too good."

She wanders over to the peak of the Citadel and looks down the rings of the city. I wonder what she sees….

Suddenly raised voices come from the main room and she turns and hurries back pressing her ear to the door. I hardly think this is very good behavior for a young woman. And then we hear a voice shouting,

"And to him there is no purpose higher in the world as it now stands than the good of Gondor; and the rule of Gondor, my lord, is mine and no other man's, unless the king should come again!"

Than the lady tapped her foot a few seconds and muttered, "I cannot wait out here any longer!"

_And she went in!_

Eru help us!

_Bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb_


	24. Lady Of Gondor & Lady Of Escapes

_We see Winkle once again at the computer, nervously biting his fingernails, and hesitantly pecking at the keyboard._

**Winkle.** "Now let's see, how exactly would Snodgrass do this, um, uh, how exactly does he do the reviewers response?

**The Computer. "**In the most insane way possible, Mr. Winkle, sir.

Winkle. "Oh! All right, whatever you see…computer.

**faeriekittie306animelover. ** I could put down Fk306, but it seems so disrespectful, especially with a lady. Thank you so much for your review, if Mr. Snodgrass were here (he's away on a business trip) I'm sure he'd be doing a dance, or something…interesting like that. One little thing I feel it is my duty to point out. In your name, you have "animel". the correct spelling is "animal. Just my writerly observation!

**Hitokiri Yumemi**Twice in one day! You can't imagine how flattered we are! And we will attempt to give you each perfect chapter as frequently as we can! College of course, makes it a bit difficult for Snodgrass sometimes, but he valiantly plugs away at it.

**Primevera Took**( _Winkle is now seen jamming cake into his mouth, spraying crumbs everywhere as he tries to speak.)_

**Winkle.** "A hake heavy hine hwe hupdate? Ippy!

**Primy**. "Excuse me?"

**Winkle.** "I said, a cake every time we update? Yippy! And it is yippy, I love Rosie's cake! I love hobbits! I love their cake! I love hobbits, but especially their cakes! And about Lady Barbara listening to Eomer…well, just consider how she handled past situations…and enjoy this chapter! And don't you just love Elrohir's earring? I thought it was the funniest thing!

**Slayer3. **This is Winkle, so unfortunately I have no idea what you're talking about, since Snodgrass usually does reviewers response. He's away, you understand, so I volunteered for the job. But thank you so much, you're one of our most faithful reviewers ( hands you a sparkly gold wand) Enjoy!

**Annamariah**. Yes, I think it was disgraceful the way PJ left out Glorfy and the twins. But as you can see, the twins did have a big part in it, since Barb and Em were actually there! And those guards are so stoic…I've always wondered what would happen if I poked them in the stomach…but don't tell Snodgrass that! He'd do it!

**Valiant Warrioress/Pancake.** I have to say, I love your name. It's just so unique! And I know exactly what you mean about horrid eyesight; my glasses are so strong you could probably use them as magnifying glasses! And are you addressing the random question to us ( Snodgrass and Winkle) or Emily and Barbara? For myself ( Winkle) I would like to be one of the Istari, but I'm a bit short for that. Snodgrass is much taller, but I think he'd rather just be a chameleon, so he could change to whatever he wanted. Barbara, I think, always will belong to the that race of which the bard doth so eloquently say "There are souls like stars that dwell apart." And Emily…I'm not sure, but I have the sneaking suspicion that she would be an elf. That's unfair, but I just think she would be. But a Gondorian-dwelling elf seems a little odd…ah, well. Enjoy this chapter!

**Nolitari**. Barbara is, as she herself as admitted, rather sneaky. Elrond must've been pretty occupied not to have heard her! Poor Peredhel, nobody gives him the respect he deserves. And I hope you weren't tapping your foot the entire time you were waiting! You probably would've worn a hole through the floor!

**AraelMoonchild**. If you return to the Helms Deep chapter, read Barbara's battle POV. She watches in helpless horror as an elf was killed by a sword-wielding orc. It was you. WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I FEEL SO GUILTY! SOBSOBSOB, FORGIVE ME!

**Indigo-Moon.** Liked your review, it looked rather like a free-verse poem. Emily is so flattered you like her best, and sends you a white flower from the tree of Condo… I mean. Gondor! Mice on coke are dangerous, so be careful! And please…NO MORE COTTON-WOOL

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Denethor's POV**

I am mad surely, the wizard has cast a spell on me! He must have for before my eyes……Finduilas?

She whirls into the room a sword high and deflects the swords of my men without harming them and stands her back to us. But I have seen her face…….

The men look to me, "At your ease! You there, maiden, what is your name and for what cause do you dare to burst upon a private council of the Steward?"

Her back straightens and she sheaths her sword, she is trembling.

"Speak your name now!" I command my own palms are shaking and cold as I clench them.

"She is our companion…" the Mithrandir begins, but I will hear from her own lips. So I silence the wizard with a look.

She turns without raising her eyes or looking at me sinks slowly to her knees hands crossed over her heart.

Her hands…..

There gleaming on her ring finger is my son's ring, she is the one I have had word of. This is Boromir's wife. All at once my heart softens and I go softly to her as she kneels, she trembles more as I near, she is afraid of me.

Gently and tenderly I lift her chin to look into my eyes. Truly, truly she is like Finduilas and her large eyes fill with tears. I wish, dearly wish that Gondor was safe enough to shield this young woman, my last reminder of my Boromir.

_bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd_

**Emily's POV**

I don't know what you would want me to say. I find that my words are stupid and halting in my mouth and I know what it is to be totally without words. Even "uh" and "hm" are not there.

I am buried in a strong embrace from my father-in-law, he is crying, I can feel the hot drops soaking into my hair and hear the sobs deep in his chest. I find that I am crying as well, I can't even say just what I am crying about. I feel so stupid.

"Oh my dear child, I am so sorry that this pain should be yours." he says and pulls away looking at me with damp eyes. I am frankly surprised that he doesn't mind crying in front of his most hated enemy, but I don't point this out.

"Beregond please show the Mithrandir and Master Peregrin to the rooms that have been prepared for them. And please send Ioreth to me."

A tall handsome man bows and leaves with Gandalf and Pippin in tow. I cast one pleading glance at the wizard and _he shrugged his shoulders_! He was leaving me at the mercy of my father-in-law and all he could do was shrug his shoulders! How dare he!

I must have shown my displeasure on my face and Denethor followed me glance and seemed satisfied that I disliked the Mithrandir as much as he did.

"I see that we are alike my dear, I have very little love for the Mithrandir as well." said Denethor and lead me to a chair at his side.

"And so my child you are Emily of Lincolnshire? And where is that?"

"How did you know? I mean how did you know where I hail from?" I asked the idea was slightly creepy and his fiery eyes didn't do much to make me feel at ease.

"Wait a minute," I said, "I can answer that, "You know everything" right?"

He smiled and for a moment he was almost handsome! Oh my goodness! I think that Denethor is good looking? What is wrong with me?

"You are rather open and slightly bold young woman." he says.

"I've never been known for being very tactful, I have my moments, but not very often." I answer and my voice echoes in the huge room.

"How do you fair…since my son's death?" he asked next his voice barely above a whisper. The way he said it made little shivers run down my spine, as if by saying it he had convinced me that it had happened.

"He…he not dead my lord, when I came to you I had just left him. He is returning in a few days time!" I said. His brow darkened momentarily and his said, "My dear child, do you still hope? I am sorry for I have seen his death, perhaps you did not know."

"But…" I began and then stopped, the voice of my Psychology teacher Mr. Santer echoed through my head,

"_Never try to take away the delusion of a mentally unstable person, this will only make them turn against you."_

"I choose to hope for the best." I said, "I _want to _hope."

"Of course, I understand. I want you to know that as long as Gondor stands there will be a home for you here." and he smiled a warm and genuine smile that lit his blue eyes and made him look amiable. I see where Boromir got his blond hair and there are little hints of his face in his father's features.

Just then a tall young man came into the room and bowed politely to the Steward and cast a furtive glance at me before saying, "My Lord, Lord Furlong and Lord Imhrail have arrived with their people. They request an audience with you as soon as you are free."

"Very well, see that they are taken to the council chamber, and see that they lack nothing. I will join them as soon as I may, dismissed." and Denethor waved his hand toward the door.

"Now my dear, I am sure that you are weary from your journey and would wish to rest, I will have a room prepared for you. Also I will see that proper clothes are put at your disposal."

"Thank you my Lord," I said and bowed.

"Please my child, call me Father." he said and turned to the woman who came into the room.

She was kind of dumpy in figure and her eyes were glued to the floor, she looked like she was angry about something and when Denethor told her what she was wanted for she turn several shades deeper in color. Oh great not only did I have a slightly weird father-in-law, I had to deal with a temperamental maid.

This is not what I had expected for Middle Earth.

Darn.

_bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb_

**Barbie's POV**

_Barbara surveyed her prison. It seemed to follow the usual quota. The black walls of her ugly cell dripped with slime, and she fervently hoped those little black specks hopping through the heap of moldy straw in the corner weren't fleas. _

_Still defiant in the face of her captor, she folded her arms over her skinny chest, and glared at the stolid back of Prince Eomer._

Ok, so I wasn't actually in a dungeon, and I wasn't in a cell, and the "heap of moldy straw" was Eomer's dog, an enormously hairy creature who was so ugly it deserved to have fleas.

"Jerk." I muttered, and slumped rebelliously in my chair.

After I had started to argue with Eomer about whether or not I should go on the Dimholt road, he kept insisting that I couldn't. The debate had gotten louder and louder, and curious people were starting to gather around when I told Eomer, right to his face that I thought he was a "male chauvinistic pig."

It was about that time that he finally lost his temper, and dragged me off to his tent, to "stop me from doing anything as idiotic as trying to behave as though I were a man." this made me so mad, I couldn't even think of what to say, which is pretty stiff for me.

And now I was here, desperately thinking of how I could possibly sneak past him, past his guards, and past anyone else who had such nimrodic ideas about men doing all the exciting things.

"I also hate your dog." I added.

"Regent, if that girl tries to leave this tent, you have my leave to bite her.' Eomer said calmly, addressing the dog rather than me. The dog looked at him adoringly, and made happy panting noises, wagging a long, fuzzy tail.

"Regent, please tell your master I think he rates lower than Morgoth in my opinion."

The dog looked at me confusedly, decided I was EVIL and growled menacingly. I growled back, and he began to bark in doggy fury. I stuck my tongue out at him, and he barked louder, and waggled his bottom about in what I suppose was meant to be a menacing manner, but only made him look like a rather fat man trying to do the polka.

"Be quiet!" Eomer snapped, and I'm not sure if he meant me or the dog. Regent apparently took it personally, and sunk to the floor, whining pitifully, and pawing at his face in shame. I giggled, and imitated Eomer's voice.

"Yes, Regent." I told him in a ridiculously deep voice "You are a very bad dog! Bad doggie! In fact, you're almost as much of a nuisance as a poor little girl that can't possibly help on a quest! Oh, no! She's _only_ survived a Nazgul stab, fought in Moria, was dragged around by orcs for three days, fought Wargs, and valiantly defended my uncle's little fortress, Helms Deep. But oh, no, she's too wimpy to go on the Dimholt road."

When I said the word "Dimholt" a big gust of icy wind came out of no where, and practically blew the tent over, and Regent whimpered, and crawled over to Eomer, and lay on his feet, hiding his face. I mean, Regent hid _his_ face, not Eomer's!

"Wow! That was like, cool! Literally." I said in self admiration. Eomer, of course, only used this to "prove" his point.

"Don't you see." he said "Even the mere mention of that cursed name causes the very elements to quake."

"Yeah, but we all came from dust, and that's a mineral, not an element. So there." I said, and sat back. Gamling abruptly stuck his head inside the tent.

"Lord Eomer, King Theoden requests your presence." he said, and gave me an odd look. I suppose he was wondering why I was making such nasty faces at Regent. Hey, ugly to the ugly I say. Then I froze. Maybe, if I could speak to Theoden, he would let me go.

"No." Eomer said, apparently reading my mind.

"But Eomer please"

"No. I am quite sure the King would concur with my decision, and that decision stands unchanged, you may not go. Gamling, please remain here, and make sure that Lady Barbara does not leave. She has some…she's is not well, and needs to rest herself." And Eomer exited the tent, apparently undisturbed that he had just told a bald-faced lie.

"Oh." Gamling said, and looked sympathetic. I noticed he didn't sit down, and finally I asked him why.

"You have not asked me to." was his bland answer, as if this made everything clear.

"Well, sit down then." I said. I didn't mind manners, but I thought that this was a bit ridiculous.

What then passed had to have been the most tedious…and tortuous hour of my entire life. Tedious, because Gamling seemed inclined to nodding off every now and then, and Regent had given up on barking, and was sleeping on his back, all four paws stuck into the air, so that he appeared to be dead. Tortuous, because that one thought kept nagging at me.

_Had they left yet? Had they left yet? Had they left yet? Please God, please Eru, oh any higher powers don't let them leave without me!_

"Gamling." I finally said, in a carefully controlled, perfectly innocent voice "I am not feeling very well, and I wish to rest in my tent. When Lord Eomer returns, please tell him that I do not wish to be disturbed, unless the matter is a very urgent one"

Gamling, who had practically began snoring within the last twenty minutes, sat bolt upright, and rubbed at his eyes. He actually looked kind of cute when he did that.

"You should have told me earlier my lady, please, allow me to escort you there." he said worriedly, taking my arm as I stood up rather stiffly from my chair. Oh…biscuits and defrosting Frigid-Aires! If he came with me, my entire plan would be ruined!

"Yes, yes, do that Gamling." I said faintly, and put a hand to my forehead "But...I think I might need to be carried, please, I think…" I trailed off, and sat back down on my chair.

Gamling reacted beautifully, in a gallant, Dr Watson "allow me to carry that anvil for you ma'am it looks a bit heavy for your delicate arms" way.

" I shall go for assistance immediately." he said, and looked as if her was going to run straight out of the tent, shouting for help, but I stopped him with an effective wave of my weak hand.

"Please." I whispered, gesturing towards Regent "Remove that animal. He…he distracts me dreadfully. I cannot abide his presence. And I couldn't feel right about you getting help if I thought you had hurried!"

My plan worked like a dream, and the instant Gamling and the dog were gone, I jumped to my feet, all signs of the suffering lady disappearing almost as fast as I slipped under the side of the tent.

_bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb_

**Emily's POV**

"Now if this isn't just like the master, to keep us here and then have us fussing over some girl off the street!" muttered the old woman as she bustled around the room. She was digging through trucks and throwing dresses of every color around the room.

"I am not a girl off the street! And I didn't ask for anyone to fuss over me." I said tartly, who was this woman anyway?

"Sure, I am sure." she went on as she went through yet another truck, she still hadn't looked at me. "But I have to get the Healing Houses ready for the wounded, and here I am dressing a young woman in mourning instead of tending my real duties as I should. But no one asked me if I wanted too. No, they didn't!"

"Look if you just leave the things out I am quite sure that I can dress by myself ma'am." I said going over and pulling the dress out of her hands. "Besides I would rather not have the grudging help of such an old fusspot as you!"

She huffed and finally looked up at me, and stood stock still. "My…my…lady.." she muttered, and she swayed a little on her feet. I think she was ready to faint when I caught her. Was everyone here going to have this reaction to me? I sincerely hoped not, it was already getting old.

"Look sit down okay, you're looking a bit peaky." I said hurrying the dear old thing over to the chair.

"I'm feeling a bit peaky, your….your just like…"

"I know, I know, the Lord Denethor already told me." I said, I poured a cup of water for the woman and perched on the bed. She sipped it still eyeing me, she was very old and surely had known the real Lady Finduilas, so I must have been shock.

"Your dress is elvish." she suddenly said, "And that cloak is too, I'll warrant."

"You'd be right, I was given these when my own were ruined during the attack by orcs in.." I trailed off when I saw her pale again, this was probably not the moment to bring up a cave troll and swallowing orc blood.

(That's right you old woman, I have slain many orcs and drunken their blood as well! No one can stop me! Mwhahahahah! I am a fitting companion to the Count Denethor am I not?)

In reality I didn't say any of that, can you guess why? Teeheehee.

"Well now, if you're _really_ the Lord Boromir's wife, and _really_ the daughter-in-law of the Steward, then you must have proper clothing. Now since your in mourning, _I am sorry for you my dear, _we must find you a proper mourning dress."

"No, you see that's all wrong, Boromir isn't dead, he's alive!" I said as I followed her through into the next room. She smiled and patted my arm with her wrinkled hand saying, "Grief can make you believe anything sometimes, why I remember the time.." and she trailed off into some hideously long story about her crazy niece. God, why me?

She stopped in front of a large closet thing and pulled a bunch of keys out of her pocket. After picking out a large brass key she unlocked the closet and opened it. I almost gasped as dresses long and bejeweled poured out the closet in every color of the rainbow.

"Now, since you the exact height and measurements of the Lady Finduilas, _are you sure you're not related? _We can easily find you another gown. I mean really we can't have you trotting around Gondor looking like one of the fair folk."

"I think my gown is lovely as it is, " I said feeling slightly miffed. She went through the closet and emerged, her grey hair a mess, but triumphantly holding a long black gown.

"Here it is, and I think that will be just right!" she shoved it into my hands and then me behind a dressing screen. I looked down at the heavy velvet dress, the black was very black indeed.

Shrugging out of my cool elven dress I couldn't help but notice that it was a bit thin to wear in a city made of cold stone. I had a bit of trouble because the silly dress laced up the back so after calling Whatever her name was, to come help me I finally came out and stood in front of the mirror.

"Well, I can't say as the color does much for you, but then it never did much for Finduilas either." she clucked as she looked me over.

"Did you know her well?" I asked, I turned this way and that seeing the dress from every angle. It was heavy and warm but had one of those odd Henry the 8th type of square neckline's that go from shoulder to shoulder and ends just above your….um….you know. It was edged all around in silver embroidery like my belt.

"It's out of style by at least twenty years I know, but in times like these. Anyway as to your question, Yes, I came with her when she married the Lord. I was her nurse. Ah, but she was a pretty thing, younger then you by far, maybe seventeen, I think. You're older to only just be married, were you a widow?"

"No, I've never been married before. In my land the young woman chooses her own husband and sometimes never marries at all!" I said this enjoying the shock on the woman face as she heard this.

"Why! I've never heard of such a thing in all my born days! A girl choosing for herself? Well, that's a fool thing. What if she chooses for love or something silly like that?"

"But you see we only marry for love, at least where I come from." I paused and forgive me, but I had too, " Boromir and I married for love! I haven't a drop of royal blood in my body and no dowry to speak of!."

"The gods save us! Wait till the Lord finds out, no I suppose he won't care, and considering the fact that we none of us will live much longer I don't guess it will matter much. But what outlandishness!" she gasped.

Just then a knock came at the door and a boy entered and said, "The Lord Denethor sends his complements and requests your presence at his side for dinner this evening my lady."

"Thank you, you may tell him I would like to dine with him." I said adopting my maidenly air, funny how I was using it so much that it was becoming more normal then…well normal. Anyway he bowed and I clasped my belt around my waist smoothed my hair and went out with the little woman trotting right behind me.

"My Lady, will you wear this? It was the Lady Finduilas's favorite necklace." she said and thrust a box at me. I opened it on an elaborate necklace of gold laden with rubies.

"Oh my gosh! She wore this necklace all the time?"

"Yes, she loved it. Perhaps the Lord Steward would want you to have it." she said.

"Then again he may not, besides if I'm in mourning.." I said. (feeling like a traitor somehow!)

"Oh, my Lady please forgive me! I forgot all about it! Never mind forget I said anything!." she made as if to run off down the hall but I stopped her, "It was a lovely thought and maybe someday I might wear it, don't feel badly."

She smiled and wiped away a tear, "You're just like her, I am glad you came my Lady."

_dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd_

**Barb's POV.**

"Please forgive me whoever's sword that was." I muttered, as I slunk through the tents.

Since I had, um, given away my bow, I didn't have anything to fight with. So, I, kind of, uh, "borrowed" a sword I found in one of the tents I ducked through. Yes. That's it. I borrowed it. Then why do I feel like a rotten Sackville Baggin's?

_Come one Barb, you don't have time for ethics right now. It's not like you're not directly disobeying the prince of Rohan after calling him names no friend should. What more have you got to lose?_

_My nerve?_

_You don't have nerves. Now, all you have to do is find out where they put your horse, and then find out if they've left yet. Wait a minute! What about your chain mail? It's still back in your tent!_

"Rats!" I bit my lip in irritation. Now I would have to go all the way back to my tent, without being seen by any suspicious persons.

So, slipping and running and ducking, I almost managed to get there, when I nearly slammed directly into a hurrying Aragorn!

"Ah!" I squeaked in fright, but he _brushed right by me_!

Wow, he was preoccupied! But before he could wonder "Oh, what's that ugly little what's-her-face doing?" I ran into my tent, but pulled up short when I realized Merry was there! Oh ye gods that gave me a tent mate, please don't let him ask me anything!

"What are you doing Barbara?" Merry asked innocently.

"Please Merry, you really, really don't want to know the answer!" I told him.

"I don't?" he said doubtfully.

"Yes." I told him firmly "it's the kind of not wanting to know like when Pip needs to hide under your bed and he asks you to look away so you can tell anyone you didn't see him."

"Oh." Merry said with understanding "I know exactly what you mean. Well, I have just been talking to a noble woman of Rohan. I don't know anything about that sneaky little girl who's really going to get it when whoever it is that trying to find you discovers whatever it is you did."

That was complicated, but at least it made sense.

"Thank you Meridoc." I told him, and grabbed my chain mail. "And Merry.' I added, just before I left "Goodbye, and when you meet up with Dernhelm, please tell him that the Dark Lady sends him her greetings…and to watch out for people in black."

Five minutes later, I had finally found my horse, and if you think it's hard for a single girl to sneak through a crowded camp, it is _way_ harder for a girl and a horse to sneak to do the same! My heart had sunken permanently to my shoes after being asked at least four different times what I was doing, especially in war gear!

"If it's any of your business…wait, a minute, it's not any of your business. So what you go and…clean your sword or something?" I told one nosy man. He sputtered, but I was gone before he could shut his big mouth and actively try to stop me.

"_Male chauvinistic pig. They're all chauvinistic around here. All of them. Well, this is just their bad day, because I'm nearly where I think I have to be going, and when I am no one's going to stop me!"_

Whilst thinking these pleasant thoughts, I had another of my near heard-on collisions, only this time it was _King Theoden! Theoden King, whatever they call him! I'm DOOOOMED!_

"Eep!"

"What?"

"Ack!"

It was Théoden king who finally said anything that made any sense. Looking very kindly, and fatherly, he said

"Excuse me my dear, I didn't see you coming. By the way, how are you feeling? Gamling has just been telling us that you are not feeling well, and Eomer just left to see how you fared."

How I fared my foot, I'll bet Eomer fed him the same line about my not being quite myself. But, feeling like I was stabbing my only friend, I smiled up at him, in a meek, see-what-a-submissive-maiden-am-I way.

"Your men are too solicitous, but I assure you the chivalry of their over-concern is not lost upon my attentions, and I beg you to inform them that my gratitude is unbounded, but I am "faring" in a most satisfactory way. And I feel that they should focus their sympathy towards Lady Eowyn, for I fear she is not taking the imminent departure of Lord Aragorn very well."

This was a genius sentence, it fished for information, and it also showed my own worthiness as a friend concerned for Ms. Ice Princess.

"Yes." Theoden agreed, with a slight sigh "I suppose someone should go to her. Though I have no idea who she would even listen to. She's always so…distant these days." He looked a little forlorn as he said this, and an spasm of sympathy tickled my nose.

"I'm sure she would listen to you." I said encouragingly "I think she kind of thinks of you as a foster dad."

"Do you really think so?" Théoden said, a pleased smile smoothing away some of his care-wrinkles.

"Absolutely." I assured him "She just needs to know you're there for her, even if you don't actually "do" anything."

Why do I suddenly feel like I'm on a sitcom?

"Anyway." I said hastily, because I was starting to feel stupid "Where, um, are the guys? I mean, Aragorn and Co?"

"Ah.' Théoden said, a bit startled at my sudden change of subject "I think they're over there."

He waved one hand in the vague direction of where Aragorn had practically frightened the wits out of me. I was about to dash away, when something occurred to me. If I was going with them…I would never see Théoden again. Once again feeling like a complete fool, I asked him.

"Uh…uh…can…can I give a you a hug?" I asked awkwardly.

"Why?" Théoden asked, once again knocked off his guard.

"Because." I faltered, and swallowed the confounded lump that was choking up my throat "I'm…I'm saying goodbye."

I don't know why I told him I was leaving, and I'm not sure why I was holding back tears, but I was. I just did. So there. Go and knit some potholders if you have a problem with that. I could use a potholder. Or a handkerchief.

"Poor dear." Theoden said, and I could tell that he was a bit wee bit weepy himself. He shook his head, and repeated "You poor, poor child." And he put his arms around me, and I hugged him back, and was everything I despise in womankind; weepy, and wimpy.

And y'know…

Maybe being a male chauvinist isn't that bad after all.

_dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd_

**Snodgrass : **Hello everyone! Sorry about taking so jolly long to up date, but it's drawing on to finals week in collage and I have to study. I have some very good news though, I will be free for a gloriously long summer in two weeks!

Yes, my little pigeons, two weeks! And that means I will…and Winkle of course…Will be able to up date even more often. That is of course provided that Winkle isn't a stick in the mud about writing. In any case your long wait is almost over.

Kisses and Huggles!

C. B. Snodgrass


	25. In Laws and Buttinskies

**Nolitari**Snodgrass hereYes, we got the longest review! We got the longest review! And yes poor Emily having to continually hear how Boromir's dead. If you think about it that would be a sneaky weapon that the enemy could use. Throw all of Gondor into mourning and sadness over something that never happened! Glad you liked the chapter, you're so sweet! Here's another one for being so good!.

**Ty-Kwan-Do**NO! NO! NO! NO! Emily did NOT think that Denethor was hot! That's disgusting! She noticed that he was good looking for an old man! That is not the same thing as having the hots for someone. You have a horrible mind Shame, Shame! Hope you like this chapter!**  
**

**Slayer3 : **Yeah, I would say that you and Barbie are two of a kind! Keep reading!

**faeriekittie306 animelover**Winkle is always making silly mistakes like that, that's why he doesn't do the reviewer responses. In any case, she has no idea what anime is anyway. Here we have up dated! And whether you love animals or not is okay because I don't care for the things myself. Grins!

**crazyroninchic**Finals are going wonderfully well, I also have five tutoring students that I'm helping for our history final. That's harder then taking the test myself. And parting is so sad! I felt just horrible when I read that too. Sniff, Sniff**  
**

**bunnychica9**Here's another chapter! You needn't beg dear child1 Here go and read and be happy. Also I want you to review when you're done! Okay? Love you.

**Siriusly Sirius Lily Black**Shame on you for swearing! Bad girl! But yes Denethor is a jerk, and by my standards not a very good dresser. (Snodgrass surveys his orange suit in the mirror happily.) And here is Boromir and Faramir in this chapter, let me know what you think! Kisses!

**chelseypudge**Thank you dearest1 We love it when you love our story. We try hard just for you! Keep reading darling and reviewing!

**Pancake : **Of course George Bush needs a hug! He not only has the world's hardest job but also gets all kinds of crap for being president. I would give him a new suit if I thought he liked the color lime green. And you may see in this chapter just how long Emily can live with the treatment of Denethor. And Barbie was a dear to hug Theoden, we all want to do that since we all know that he will die soon. Sniff, sniff!

**Primevera Took**Yes, now my holidays are only a week away! (Laughs evilly) and thanks for the cake! Winkle is in bed now with a tummy ache because he ate more then half the package last night before I got home and stopped him, the pig. Poor Emily And Barbie having to deal with some really interesting people. I always love seeing how they will deal with them. And Pippin did hide under Merry's bed? Teeheehee!

**Annamariah**Yes, I have one week till I am home free for the next three glorious months! I have only two more finals and I may kick up my feet (Snodgrass puts his long legs on the desk and moves his laptop to his lap and continues writing) and do what I please!

I refuse to say anything more about the family situation with Faramir and Denethor. You must read on to see what happens, then you can judge for yourself to see what should be done! Keep reviewing!

**ImaNewReviewer : **Hello and welcome my dear new reveiwer1 We love having new people!. Although we don't wish to have you up so late that you can't function properly the net day. Do take care of yourself dear! The girls really are rather marvelous aren't they? And so much fun!

**Elvin BlueEyes**Yes, having to continually hear that your husband is dead isn't a good thing. The poor dear child…er… woman. Hahahahah I have to do finals but I have only one week left and two finals to finish and I am done for the summer so blah! (Blows a raspberry) Sorry that wasn't exactly mature, glad your luving the story. Keep loving it.**  
**

**theycallmemary**You command and we obey! Read on Mary! And I hope no one calls you Mary-Sue.**  
**

**AraelMoonchild**I like the maid as well, she's just like mine. Like Gollum? Well, I can't say that I really think so, but oh well. She is a canonical character too, if you read the books she's in there. And I was furious with Winkle when he told me that he had killed you off! I could have killed him! That is why he is not longer allowed to write readers responses. The idiot, opps I'm beginning to sound like Elrohir. Darn. **  
**

_bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd_

**Barb's POV.**

On a lighter note, I made a classic James Bond getaway; clean, fast, and about as subtle as a herd of stampeding elephants. After I finished my soggy farewell to Theoden King, I decided that I would just have to ride my way through camp. So, in my "graceful as a one legged emu" style, I swung up onto my horse, and slowly began to make my way to where I figured the guys had gone.

Incredibly, no one bothered me like earlier. It's like being on horseback conferred some kind of official status upon me. I even relaxed enough to dispense royal waves of my hand, like the pope dispensing blessings upon the wicked masses. I was nearing the edge of the camp, and turned to see if there was anyone I could ask for directions.

There was, and it had to have been the dirtiest man I have ever seen in my life. He was sitting outside of a tent, sharpening an axe.

"Hey, you." I said "Where'd our Dimholt adventurers go?"

The man continued sharpening his axe, and then stared at the pitted edge for a minute. Then he tested it on one, yellowed fingernail. I watched, fascinated, as it fluttered to the ground.

"Who?" he said slowly, looking me up and down.

"The head honchos? Quest lovers? Sierra club frequenters?" The man seemed to show no visible response to any of these hurried queries.

"Aragorn? Legolas? Gimli, fat little guy with an axe like yours?"

"Oh!" the man said "That dwarf! Yes, I saw them. They went left at least…they left awhile back."

"And they went where exactly?" I could barely keep the impatience out of my voice. The man proceeded to trim a few more hangnails before he answered.

"They went." he lowered his voice, and glanced furtively around "_to the Paths of the Dead!"_

Another blast of icy wind came out of nowhere, and swept through the camp. The DOM (dirty ol' man) looked scared, and clutched his axe tighter, knuckles growing white under the grime ingrained into his skin. Somewhere, a dog howled, and I think I recognized Regent's mournful tones.

"Does it always do that?" I inquired with interest. Without waiting for him to reply, I yelled out "I'm going on the Paths of the Dead!"

The wind blew harder, and the dog trailed off in a yelpy whine.

"Quiet." DOM hissed "Do you wish the spirits of those traitors to venture forth again to haunt our people?"

"Hey, with you around, I don't think anyone has to worry about being haunted, the post is already filled. Anyhow, I know they went on the…Paths of the psychologically disturbed undead. Where exactly is that?"

"Uh…over there." the man pointed to the exact opposite direction from which I had just come.

"ARGH!" Wheeling my horse around, I kicked it in the sides "Bye Dom!" I yelled, and charged away, going around the camp so I wouldn't trample anyone.

_dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb_

**Emily's POV**

Neither Denethor or I ate much of anything. I sipped water from a heavy metal cup and nervously watched him from through my eyelashes. I was a little afraid of him because not only was he physically intimidating but he also didn't like my name. In fact he never used, calling me "my dear" or "dear child" even "daughter", but never Emily. He wasn't really looking at me or perhaps I should say he wasn't _seeing_ me. No, he was sitting there staring at me and seeing Finduilas, and he was undoubtedly thinking of Boromir.

I know this because

A.) I am perfect and all knowing anyway

B.) Denethor told me

C.) Denethor had the same habit of stroking his chin as Boromir did when he was thinking.

If you picked C you win the prize! Because Denethor and Boromir both have the same absentminded habit of stroking their chin when deep in thought, plus he (Denethor) kept looking at my ring.

"Lovely evening for March, perhaps a bit too warm." I said, my voice sounding thin and tinny in the vast dinning room. Denethor nodded and stroked his chin.

I looked around the room and at the servants who hovered by the doors, they stand staring straight ahead and of coarse _not listening _to anything Denethor and I might say to each other.

I poked at the grapes on my plate and watched them roll around leaving little damp trails behind them. Finally I speared them with my fork and ate them one by one.

"Do you always do that?" Denethor suddenly asked. He sat forward now and actually began eating.

"What?" I asked.

"The way you ate those grapes, do you always do it that way?"

I looked at my fork and down at the plate, I could see that this was going to be a session of "How much is my daughter-in-law like my dear departed wife?"

"Well, no I don't. I usually eat them with my fingers but that seemed a little too…informal for the occasion." I laughed a bit and immediately stopped because my dearest father looked happier.

"Oh, I wondered because my wife always ate them with her fingers too. You needn't feel that you must stand upon ceremony here." Denethor sighed, "I want you to be at home in Gondor for however long it stands.'

"I have a feeling that we'll be okay, we have to hope for the best." I said trying to sound cheerful.

"Hope left Gondor when Boromir died; we haven't a chance what with Mithrandir sending the weapon right into the enemies realm." Denethor said as he delicately ate a cherry tomato.

"But Boromir isn't…" I stopped, the voice of my Psychology teacher Mr. Santer echoed through my head,

"_Never try to take away the delusion of a mentally unstable person, this will only make them turn against you."_

"I choose to hope for the best." I said, "Rohan will come, Theoden is an honorable man."

Denethor smiled bitterly, but said nothing. Just then Pippin was announced and by was I glad to see him. After spending so much time with My father-in-law I was beginning to forget that we actually won the war.

Even Denethor brightened up at the sight of the hobbit in his splendid black and silver livery.

"Well, Master hobbit, how do you find the city and your new responsibilities?" asked Denethor waving a servant to bring a chair for the short hobbit.

"A bit overwhelming, but I find the people very kind and generous." Pippin said sending me a small smile and wink down the table.

"Yes, the people of Gondor are noble. They sent Beregond to you, how did you find him?" was the next question. I leant forward at this because Beregond had always been one of my favorite Gondorians. Even if I had seen him that wasn't the same thing as knowing him a little.

"He was very good to me and explained everything very clearly, and he showed me how loyal the men of this city are to it's Lord." Pippin said attacking a plate of apple pie and cheese.

"Good, good. I am pleased that you find the city to your liking. You will spend the rest of the evening with Lady Emily, (again the grimace at my name, what was wrong with it?) and myself. The arrival of some many nobles is not common to my people."

"Nor to mine, I have never seen so many worthy men in my life! And the Swan Knights!" Pippin whistled a little.

"I missed their arrival? I wanted to see them so much, were they singing?" I asked as I listened, "Do they really look like they have elven heritage?" (Opps bad move, I wasn't supposed to know that,)

"I think they must because they look something like the fair folk we saw in Lothlorien." answered Pippin, munching away.

Denethor had leant back in his chair and now spoke, "What do you know of these people my dear? According to you the lands and people of Middle Earth are not greatly known to your own kin."

"Well, I read a lot and ….word came of them for their beauty and lovely voices." I said and quickly stuffed something into my mouth to hold back anymore stupid slipups. He knows that I have more knowledge then I will admit too not I am not going to bring it up. He smiles in a slightly creepy way and his eyes gleam with fire. (I'm going to suck your blood! Mwahahahahahah!)

He turned to Pippin and says, "Have you seen Gandalf today?"

Here Pippin looked nervous and I intervened saying, "I saw him riding through the lower ring around noon today." This was a lie but I hoped that Denethor wouldn't catch it, from his expression he didn't. All the Steward's attention was on the poor hobbit.

"N-no, I didn't but I guess I will tonight, did you need him for something?"

"Indeed not, I did wish to know if he was still in the city."

"Well of course he's in the city. Where else would he be?" asked Pippin confusedly.

Denethor shrugged his narrow shoulders and said, "I thought he may have found it prudent to leave while he still could."

"That's a disgraceful thing to say!" I said and stood, sending Denethor and Pippin to their feet in seconds (they're so polite.)

"Gandalf came to help you and all you can do is whine about the fact that other people trust him and depend on him for guidance." I paused and hit home, "Boromir trusted him."

A gasp came from the until now silent guards (Aha! Score one for me!) and then dead silence reigned in the dinning room. Pippin stared at me with wide eyes and trembled slightly, Denethor stood and said in a quiet yet threatening tone, "You are not yourself, you must take some rest."

He clapped his hands and a servant came forward who he instructed to send for the woman whose name proved to be Ioreth. She bustled in and bowed.

"Please show Lady….my daughter to her room, she is fatigued and must rest." he then swept from the room the servants following close at his kneels.

We all stood there in the silence a moment, I stamped my foot, "Crap!"

_bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd_

**Barbie's POV**

The grandsons of Earendil.

The great, great grandsons of Beren and Luthien.

I wanted to reach out and touch them.

They were hallowed beings.

"They're not hallowed beings, they're just Elladan and Elrohir." Legolas scoffed "Besides, what sort of hallowed being has an earring?"

"Or a tattoo." Elrohir volunteered, as he slouched in his saddle. What a minute? Hallowed beings don't slouch! And they certainly don't have a…

"What did you say?" I said sharply, smoothing out Jackie Chan's ( my horse) mane.

"A tattoo." Elrohir repeated, earning a deathly glare from his twin "Elladan has a sunflower right on his neck."

"It's on my shoulder you idiot.' Elladan growled, turning a charming pink color.

I'm sorry. But this was striking me as an extremely weird conversation to be having on the Dimholt road. Sunflower tattoos? On a son of _Elrond?_

"Does your dad know about that?" I asked, trying to see that if I stared hard enough, I might be able to burn a hole through Elladan's cloak to see that unholy, unelven flower there.

"Of course he does, don't be an idiot." Elladan said "Sorry."

"You have a bad habit of calling people idiots don't you?" I shook my head in mock mourning "Tsk, tsk."

"At least I'm forthright and upfront about things.' Elladan reached back, and flipped up his collar, as if…well, he probably was reading my thoughts, that nasty princeling. "I don't go sneaking around camps, stealing _other people's _swords." I flushed, and felt mildly guilty for a minute.

"Now that's just stupid." Boromir interjected "Naturally, she had to have stolen someone else's sword, it's not like she could have stolen her own."

Someone in the back tittered…no, it wasn't me, I promise. It was…Legolas. That's right. Legolas. But then, Gimli, being the buttinsky that he is ( it means someone who interrupts way too often, think of your Aunt Amelia at those family reunions) had to say something.

"Now, Barbara wouldn't do that, she's a nice, sensible girl." he began "But it wouldn't surprise me if _elves_ would do that sort of low down, crazy thing."

"Oh honest to Eru!" Boromir exploded "Why must you two always make this an elves against the dwarves issue? Why can't you just kiss and make up?"

As both Legolas and Gimli made sounds of complete revulsion, Boromir kicked his poor horse in the sides, and joined Aragorn at the front of the column we had formed as we rode through the gnarled Dimholt forest.

"He has to be missing Emily if he's thinking about kissing." I said, and smiled. That seemed so sweet! Who's a big, lonely Gondorian. Yeah, you are!

"That's revolting!" Legolas said, still gagging a little, I think Gimli has having a kind of epileptic fit, clutching at his throat, and wheezing like a stuffed wombat that someone has squeezed too hard around the neck.

"Your sister is married to Boromir of Gondor?"

"How did that happen?"

The twins, who dropped back to flank me on either side looked at me encouragingly, bright grey eyes sparkling in that "maiden, thou shalt fall as many before you" way, waiting for an answer.

"Uh, which one should I answer first?" I said, looking from one to the other in considerable confusion. (Hey, you ever have an elf look at you that way? Sure they just wanted to gossip, but they were cute!)

"His." they said simultaneously, which was creepy.

"No, his." Elrohir said politely.

"No, I insist you answer his first." Elladan insisted.

"Ok, ok, timeout you two. Now, yes, my older sister is married to our charming, handsome, valiant Boromir.' I raised my voice, and yelled "Isn't she Boromir?"

"Yes, quite." Boromir muttered absently. "What?"

"And I have to admit, I have no idea how they ever fell in love, because Emily gave him a bloody nose after taking one look at him. She told me later she thought he was a biker or kidnapper."

"Hahaha." Gimli had apparently recovered from his temporary spasm, and was laughing a kind of gurgling way "I'll wager he doesn't know that!"

"No, he doesn't." I said "And if you ever tell him, I will wring your fat, dwarven neck."

"Oooh, someone's on a vendetta." Legolas crowed "Now we have to figure out what's set her off this time."

What was that supposed to mean "What's set her off this time"? What did he think I was, a firecracker?

"Would you stop your petty arguments!" Boromir was apparently suffering from Severe Withdrawal. "We are on an important mission! We are traveling on the Dimholt road!"

A blast of icy wind roared through the woods, plastering my eyebrows tightly to my forehead.

"And why does that always happen!" he yelled furiously.

_bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd_

**Emily's POV**

I was pacing the walls in frustration. I had finally managed to get passed the guards and out into the fresh air. The wind was strong and whipped my hair into my eyes and mouth in quite an annoying way. I had found that the city was beautiful and had been walking through the different gardens that belonged to the Steward's household and the ones probably reserved for the King.

As I walked through the well tended little flower plots I couldn't help but try and see Aragorn and Arwen walking through them. In a matter of months they would be reigning no matter what Denethor said or did.

You may think it was creepy to wander through the great empty halls and gardens alone. But I really found the silence comforting, in a strange sort of People-once-lived-here-and-were-happy way. I had found my way into Boromir's room and had the delight of seeing the things that he treasured. I found a portrait of his parents when they were newly married and I really do look like Finduilas! It looked like a younger Denethor and me in the picture, now I wonder why Boromir never told me that I looked like her?

Maybe he didn't want me to think he was marrying me because I reminded him of his mother. In any case, I found a portrait of Faramir as well, it was smaller and I saw a handsome man who was smaller in frame and height then Boromir and eerily like Denethor. But Faramir's eyes were gentle and his stance was relaxed, at ease. I couldn't wait to meet him.

After going through all the rooms that I thought I was allowed I had fund myself out along the wall. So I walked them now watching the activity of the soldiers. Banners of every color and shape snapped and flapped in the breeze. It was hard to imagine that in a few short hours the city would be aflame and surrounded by enemies. Certainly a heavy sense of fear and drear ruled the population, but Minas Tirith was so strong that I couldn't see it falling.

The wind suddenly grew cold and as the sunlight shuddered the scream that I had grown to fear split the air with a fell shriek. I fell to my knees without realizing that I had until my knees hit the stone parapet. You cannot know what it is to be afraid of the Nazgul, certainly I had helped fight them before but as Sauron had grown stronger so had he ability to spread fear and despair. Even though I knew we would win I was terrified! Then I remembered that Faramir would be among those that were being attacked by the Nazgul!

So I jumped up and looked far below where the fell beasts were dipping and swooping down on the poor men. They would grab up two or three men at a time and kill them. It was a horrible sight and I cried as I watched for Gandalf to appear. One of the leaders in the group was someone (Faramir, with long black hair.)

I found myself shouting and cheering them on toward the gate. Just as one of the creature swooped to take out the black haired rider Gandalf shot out of nowhere and did the whole shiny stick and light trick. I felt such relief wash over me that I had to sit, I was becoming a woman of the world I was living in, that and plus the dress was snug around the lungs. Teehee.

I stayed where I was as the men came tramping up in an exhausted group to the citadel. No one saw me from where I was and I had the chance to get a good look at my brother-in-law before he was gone.

He was tall and lean kind of like Legolas, but black-haired and pale, he was also covered in sweat. Gross.

_bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd_

**Elrohir's POV**

How Aragorn and the Fellowship have gotten this far in the company of this…this insanely hilarious girl is beyond my mind to comprehend. When she is not jesting, she is singing very strange songs, or leaning over her horse, brooding in the most disturbing manner. There is something entirely…in all events, Barbara is certainly a strange person. But I like her anyway.

"_Like her Elrohir?"_

"_Yes, but of course not in that way. How old could she be?"_

"_In all the love stories you've ever read, did they writers ever worry about age differences?"_

"_I do not read romances like that ridiculous Lindir does. That sort of thing is extremely bad for your brain."_

"_In your case of course, a brain wouldn't really matter now would it?"_

"_Go away Elladan. You are being quite annoying."_

"_You are avoiding the question brother mine. You like her. Actually, I think Atar would like her too."_

"_That's…probably true. But that still means nothing."_

"_Ha, ha, ha."_

"_Stop laughing, or I'll tell Barbara about your other tattoo."_

"_You wouldn't dare."_

"_Oh, wouldn't I?"_

_bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd_

**Emily's POV**

I have spent the last hour pacing (I seem to do a lot of this lately) in my ridiculous dress in front of the main war room where everyone is. They have been talking in heated tones for the last age and I personally was tired of waiting for them to make an appearance. Just as I was about to give up on them come out Faramir stumbled out and nearly fell into my arms.

"Forgive me my Lady. I am not well." he mumbled and tried to steady himself.

"Look just lean on me and I can help you, what are sisters for anyway?" I said as he leaned on my shoulder.

"Sisters? I wouldn't know dear lady I never had a sister." he said and he tried to focus his bleary eyes on me.

"But you do have a sister-in-law. Now come on you weigh a lot and I don't think that I will make a very good cane for make longer."

"Oh? Of course." he said placidly and a bit sleepily.

"I don't think you're really quite awake right now are you Faramir?" I asked.

"Probably not, I don't know you do I?" he asked as we trekked through the garden.

"You will, lets just get you somewhere to sleep." I said, this guy was heavy even if he was lean and elf-like. What are these Gondorian men made of anyway, brick?

"Yes, sleep. I haven't slept in weeks…not since Boromir went away…he's dead now." slurred Faramir as he fell into bed. I swung his feet up on the bed and patted his hand.

"Whatever you say, now go to sleep and try to rest. You have one heck of a task ahead of you."

I closed the door as he muttered, "Night Mum."

Oh brother! I hate looking like Finduilas, I mean I am sure she was great, but I want to be me! Here I felt like breaking into the song of the same title, but I didn't. Denethor would probably think I was clean off my nut in grief and have me locked in the tower.

That would be a peach wouldn't it?


	26. The Balance of Terror

A peaceful scene as Snodgrass and Winkle sit at their desks eating Rosie's cyber cakes and donuts from PlainandSimple. Snodgrass stands and admires his reflection in the full length mirror on tacked to the office door.

**Snodgrass : **You know Winkle old chap, people seem overly interested in the location of Elladan's other tattoo. Wouldn't it be a hoot if it ended up on some place perfectly innocent like his ankle?

**Winkle : **It could be somewhere…er…sensitive…that's why he wouldn't speak about it.

**Snodgrass : **You have a filthy mind Winkle old chap. But I suppose you could be right. Does this suit make me look fat?

**Winkle : **How did we get from Elladan's tattoo do how fat that suit makes you look? By the way, did doesn't make you look fat, it makes you look like an gargantuan heap!

**Snodgrass : **Oh! And I thought that orange and silver were my colors!

**Winkle : **Not in horizontal stripes!

**Slayer3 : **Down with the Green Day CD and step away from the twins! That's right step away from the twins! There's a Elrohir and Elladan fan club?

**Annamariah**I am sure that I got all A's and B's on my tests and there I am not joking! As to Ioreth, I personally find her annoying, but she's in the story and I have to put up with it.

**Nolitari**Why shouldn't elves get tattoos anyway? I was going to get one, but then I realized that there is just no way to make me any more dashing then I already am! As to "minor infractions" who cares if the stories good! No, seriously thanks a bunch for letting us know! Kisses!

**faeriekittie306 animelover**Poor old Faramir, I wouldn't want Emily for a mother anymore then he would if he was awake when he said that. As to whether or not Elrohir likes Barbara well…wait and see!

**  
****crazyroninchic**OMG! I LOVE THE TWINS TOO! WHY AM I WRITING EVERYTHING IN CAPITELS? KEEP READING!**  
**

**AraelMoonchild**Elves are cool! Sugar is cool! You are cool! And so are your reviews!

**Pancake : **I love replying to your reviews because I love your name! I love the Emily too but what can we expect from a crazy blood sucking steward? Oh, sorry that whole blood sucking part was made up. I'll see what I can do about more OC's for you. Kisses and here's a handkerchief.

**Amfmchic**We heart reviews and Faramir! Keep reading!**  
**

**theycallmemary**I will kill any who dare to call you Mary-Sue, just let me know who they are! The twins are just too-too aren't they! Opps no pun intended.

**Indigo-Moon : **(Missing the cotton wool already) Of course we forgive you darling1 We always do don't we Winkle? Oh, never mind he's eating a donut. Keep reading!**  
**

**chelseypudge** (Gives non-girlie yell) We will keep it up for you guys! We love you!**  
**

**PlainAndSimple**I don't know what to say! We are hugely flattered that you were so interested in our story! But darling don't kill yourself over it! Then we won't have you beautiful little reviews! And you may "stuff" as much as you please!**  
**

**Eruanna92 : **Review soon! You are awesome!

**Carlithirel Amarantha**Darling you almost scared us to death with your review! Are you related to Elrond in any way? **EVERYONE NEEDS TO READ THIS LADY"S REVIEW ON OUR FIRST CHAPTER! DO IT PLEASE! DON"T MAKE ME BEG I WON'T YOU KNOW. **There are you happy darling?

**Primevera Took**We love you cake! And Yes the lucky stiff who reviewed before you is lucky to know my beautiful self and that of my friend Winkle. Love you Primy!**  
**

**Erasuithiel : **We love your very insightful reviews darling. However we cannot always promise to do what you ask. We write as we feel the story lead, and you don't really want Boromir dead do you? No wait, don't answer that! I hope we made the deadline even if we didn't we're sorry because Winkle has been gone, traveling all over the US. Keep reading!

_Mfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmf_

**Barb's POV.**

Have you ever walked onto a stage? Your hands are damp, and your knees feel weak, even if you're like me, a totally non-shy person. All the people in the audience stare back at you, their blank faces the page upon which you will fill with joy, sadness or, Eru forbid, boredom.

But do you remember the tiny second, right after you clear your throat, and before you take a deep breath…the _quiet._ It's as if the black, velvet curtains behind you have swept over the entire auditorium, stilling every sound.

That is what Dimholt was like.

Unlike Moria, which was full of dripping noises, the fluttering sound of wings when a bat would dive-bomb your head, or the slightly childish complaints of Pippin, Dimholt was eerily silent. I should say the hill of Dimholt, we had reached it around mid-afternoon. You know that time, when it's so warm and humid you feel as if you _cannot_ move.

The first sight that met our eyes was a skeleton. I am not joking. A few steps lead to the wide opening that seemed to grow out of the looming hillside. Slumped over them, almost as if whoever "it" was had lain down to sleep, was a long, white skeleton, crumbling with age.

"Hmm." I said, peering down at the pathetic heap "I don't think that's a very good sign."

"I don't think it was meant to be." Boromir muttered.

It was weird, but the closer we got to Dimholt, the guys had slowly begun to surround me, like a protective shield. So I couldn't see much, since I'm short, and with the exception of our dear Gimli, they were all much, much taller than me.

"Who do you think it was?" I asked.

Then Aragorn proceeded to tell a really creepy story about some old geezer that a some random person had found sitting there, and after saying something like "This is the point of no return," he croaked. Just keeled over for no reason. Probably a stroke or something like that.

"And we're walking in there?" I said incredulously "What're you, off your meds or something?"

"If you wish to turn back." Aragorn said seriously "This is your last chance, no one would blame you."

That is what he said out loud, but I could read the follow up in his eyes "_No one would blame you, you're just a little girl, have a pat on the head."_

"Ok, I'm coming."

Someone behind me snorted.

"Estel." Elladan said, rolling his gray eyes heavenward "That was probably the to surest way to make her come." Aragorn stared at him with a sarcastic expression on his face for a few minutes. Finally he said

"I know that Elladan, that's why I said it. Do you honestly think I wanted her to travel all the way back to the Rohirric camp alone?"

That little! I mean, that big sneaky…wait a minute, I did want to come to Dimholt anyway. Everyone conspires against me.

"Well," I said with an exaggerated sigh "Now that you've all managed to make me feel like a complete nuisance, I suppose we can proceed into Doomland."

We tried anyway.

But the horses, being smarter than all the rest of us, were very, very stubborn, and kept trying to pull away. Poor Arod was shaking all over, and tossing his head, practically whimpering if a horse can. So Legolas was like "oh my poor, sweet baby, is oo scared of oo big cave? It's all right, Daddy will take care of oo! Yes he will!"

Actually he didn't. He just patted Arod's mane, and sang a little song to him ( is oo scared of that cave? Is oo?) until the horse finally calmed down. Hmm, maybe I should act scared once in awhile!

"I'm glad Legolas finally got the stupid horse to calm down." Elrohir remarked, as we proceeded into oo scary cave "Because if he hadn't, we would all probably be standing there, listening to him crooning over the idiotic thing."

"Arod is not an idiot." Legolas said defensively, "He is simply a very high strung animal, not like your mindless brute."

"My mindless brute does what it's told, and that's that." Elrohir said, lifting his chin with a superior look.

"Your mindless brute broke my foot three years ago." Legolas narrowed his eyes, until they were slitty as a cats.

"Elven bones can break? Man, I thought you guys were perfect. How'd that happen?"

"Because Legolas is just an utter…" began Elrohir

"Because Elrohir's horse is the…" Legolas interrupted

"Hey, guys, look, an oliphaunt is ready to throw a giant watermelon at you!" They both froze, and looked around for a minute, then back at me. I crossed my arms over my chest, in a school teacher "who threw that spitball at me way".

"Look dudes." I said "Maybe the ghosts of men don't freak you out, but they sure as heck scare me. And I'm fairly sure that Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli would say the same. So please, please try and be elvenly quiet, and confident looking? Wave your bows around, or something like that."

"Wave our bows around?" Elladan said with a stupefied expression on his face "Why would we do that?"

"I'm sure I don't know, darling." I said dismissively "Luck favors the prepare"

"I think luck favors those who are quiet, and don't chatter so much." Gimli said grumpily.

"Exactly." Boromir's glare dared anyone to say _one more thing_.

"One more thing." I chimed in, smiling up at him. He couldn't kill me, he was married to my older sister.

"Barbara, you know what Emily would do to me if you died in here." Boromir said warningly.

"You'd be in the dog house." I said helpfully.

"I would be dead. So please try to restrain yourself." Boromir looked at me, a little desperately, and I melted, poor guy. "Is Oo missing oo ikkle bikkle wife? 'es Oo is!"

"Ok, ok, I'll be good."

"That'll be the day." **Someone** said.

**Someone** was going to die.

_mfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfm_

**Emily's POV.**

It was late.

It was very late, and no one was in the throne room when I came into it. Either everyone was in bed or was getting ready for the coming siege. I looked at the throne, it was made out of black marble shot with grey swirls.

Denethor's chair was empty, as I said, and so I sat in it. "I sure hope that I don't get killed for this." I muttered, then I had the most ghastly vision of myself being thrown from the peak of the citadel for sitting in the steward's chair. I slid to the floor and leant against the chair instead. I wanted to sleep, but I knew if I tried that I would be wide awake.

The room had a splendid echo and being the sue that I am I hummed and then quietly began singing in the silence of the chamber. I love the echoes that chased around the corners of the room as I sang Pippin's song from the movie. You all know the words so I won't rewrite them here. I guess it was enough to say that the words had a totally different meaning to me then ever before.

I pulled my knees up and buried my face in the folds of my gown. It smelled like a closet and faintly of wind because of the time I had spent outside.

"Here I was worried about you all this time, and I find you at the feet of the throne." a voice said quietly. I looked up and saw, to my relief, Gandalf in his long white robes. He leaned on his staff wearily and his kind blue eyes smiled at me.

"You look just like Finduilas in that gown." he commented next. I sighed and said nothing. He sat next to me and set his staff across his lap.

"It must be hard knowing how helpless we are in this city, isn't Gandalf." I said, I ran my finger along the polished length of the staff and noted that there was a knot hole in the wood near the bottom of the rod. I felt like laughing at the idea of the wizards staff having faults.

"Yes, today as I met with the different soldiers and officials I couldn't help but realize that many of them will not live through the siege." he looks at me and says, "But you know all this, the burden must be just as bad for you."

I felt a knot of anxiety tighten in my chest and said, "Well, Boromir…"

"I won't worry about him..." began Gandalf. I really couldn't take another, "Don't worry about your husband he can take care of himself" kind of speech.

"You are more needed here, Denethor seems to dote on you."

"I'm tired of being doted on and trying to keep people happy Gandalf." I said, then I got the creepy feeling that someone, somewhere was listening. I remembered the palantir. So I had to switch modes and fast.

I stamped my foot on the floor and swished away saying, "Just mind your own business Gandalf, you may have some hold over Faramir, but I am not about to fall under your sway!"

Gandalf sat there and for a few seconds stared at me as though I had grown another head. He actually had his mouth open a little in shock, then he blinked and said, "But Emily I.."

"And you may call me My Lady for this day forward, I will allow no such formality with me. Now be gone to your rooms before I summon the guards to take you!" I stood and drew myself as tall as I could and tried to look threatening.

He stood with the air of one who is totally and utterly confused( how odd, Gandalf was rather like that when we first met him) and bowed saying, "Very well, my Lady, I take my leave. I hope that whatever has caused this…falling out will end soon." he looked at me again, "Very soon."

As he left I felt like my last friend was leaving me in the lurch and what was worse was the fact that I had been forced to bring it about. Gathering my skirts into my arms I headed for a certain staircase that I knew lead to Denethor's tower room. If he was using the planatir then I was going to do something about it.

Like spy!

_Mfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmf_

**Barb's POV.**

_Long ago the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last King of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their oath. _

I swallowed hard, and gripped my sword more tightly. We had been traveling through the empty grey passages of Dimholt for what seemed hours…and nothing was happening.

No, we didn't just walk for about fifteen minutes, and suddenly we were there. No, and as hour after hour passed…the tension was beginning to build. It's like that game where you stack up those little sticks of wood and pull them out, one by one, trying to avoid breaking it.

Did I mention I have mild claustrophobia?

As we walked, the path began to become more and more narrow, until we were walking single file, and Gimli was a bit squashed since he's so wide, and Boromir was scraped up since his shoulders were so broad. Naturally that didn't bother Aragorn, since he's more tall and lean, and I don't even have to mention our slender elven friends.

"Is it just me, or is getting darker in here?" I whispered.

"It's darker…and colder too." Behind me, Gimli gave a very slight shudder. He seemed more affected by Dimholt than any of us, and despite his normally stolid personality, the strain was beginning to show.

"I wonder what happened to my flashlight." I murmured, more to myself than anything. "If I had to guess, it's probably back by that stream, sitting there in my backpack. Then some random person will come along, and be convinced it was the magic lamp of some great wizard…if they even now how to turn it on. Wait a minute, didn't I have my…oh no, I left my poetry notebook in that thing!"

"Poetry notebook? I didn't know you wrote. Hmm, that might explain a few things though." I bristled at Elladan's remark.

"Now what is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Well Elrohir writes, and I've always said that-

"Elladan, you promised not to tell anyone!"

"I didn't tell anyone, I just told her."

Elladan's voice had a distinct hint of laughter in it. Why that big-then I realized something. It had been Elladan's voice earlier, making that equally insulting remark. _Make mental note, Elladan has one coming…_

Well, he "got it" in about three seconds. As a rule, I almost always stare at the floor when I'm walking through very dark caves to avoid stepping in anything. Like…bones…puddles…that sort of thing. To make it simple, I was not looking where I was going, and walked straight into Elladan.

He has a very bony back.

"Ow." we said simultaneously. I suppose he thought I had a very hard head.

"Why'd we stop?" I said, rubbing my poor abused head.

What had "happened" was that the narrow path which we seemed to have been traveling for days had widened out, becoming almost street width. The ceiling stretched upward, seeming to fade away into blackness. But that isn't what was frightening.

To the left of the path, was the tall, figure of a man, clad in armor that was layered thickly with dust. The cry that rose in my throat was choked away by an overwhelming sense of fear…of dread.

Only a skeleton remained in the empty shell of metal; it was bent on it's knees, gauntleted hands outstretched, clawing at what looked to be the faint outline of a door. Deep scratches gouged into the dull rock testified to his desperation…I could almost hear him, breath coming in ragged gasps, blood trailing from torn fingertips…a last, wild attempt…then sinking to his knees in defeat.

This was Dimholt.

_Mfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmf_

**Emily's POV**

The staircase was long and icy cold as I crept along it. The only light was the one ahead that seeped out from under the door of the tower room. In the little light I had created a creepy atmosphere around me or maybe it was the growing sense of dread that hang over everything.

I could hear sound coming from the room, a kind of painful and hopeless crying as the light flashed and shifted. If there had been any doubt in my mind about Denethor using the seeing stone it vanished at the sight of that weird glow.

I wasn't even sure what frightened me more the thought of the coming attack of the knowledge that Denethor was so afraid even he was crying! I mean come on, what a Sue!

I knelt down by the door and peered under the thick wooden entrance. At first I didn't see anything because I was blinded by the blaze of red light that filled the room before me. Then slowly I could make out feet and the edge of Denethor's heavy black robes and chain mail.

I pressed closer and to my horror the door wasn't latched and swung forward revealing me where I knelt! I was frozen in place for a moment but Denethor didn't seem to see me as he gazed into the glowing orb in his hands. When I made out what he was gazing at I felt my heart jump into my throat.

It was as if you had taken the Fellowship of the Ring and fast-forwarded to the death scene of Boromir and muted it. That was what Denethor saw, he was crying heavy gut-wrenching sobs and tears chased each other down his face, staining his robes. Whispering filled the room and seemed to writhe around me, dominating every sense and I heard a voice speak,

"_Such is the doom of all Gondor and the world. Nothing can be done to save your people son of Ecthelion. Since even your pride and joy was smashed by my might then what hope can you have to save any other?"  
_

Such an overwhelming feeling of evil pervaded the chamber and I felt all my strength seeped away as I tried to fight it. It's a strange feeling to be touched by something o purely evil and it was like being wrapped in freezing bands of utter loneliness. Despair was the foremost thought at emitted from it.

But as soon as I felt the cold touch of Sauron I remembered all the good of the Elves and Rohan and Lothlorien and I felt the strength of the foggy evil weaken.

I found my eyes fastened on the seeing stone and saw that I was displayed there. Denethor cried out and said,

"No! No! I beg of you! She is my last hope please touch her not! I swear that I will not fight you if mercy is shown for her! I beg of you, I beg you!." he cried and clutched the stone closer to him.

Horror bubbled up in me at the thought of Gondor's defense falling for me! I should never have come! I should have stayed at home and only worried about things like nail polish and which movie would be coming out that weekend.

"_But you see I cannot have mercy on one who carries the potential for creating another enemy to my rule. No, I will crush her as well and you may do nothing to save them. Despair Denethor, and weep for your lost nation!."_

The stone discharged another flare of icy light and the room was plunged into darkness thickened with the presence of Sauron's malice. I lay on the floor too weak to do anything, the stone was so cold that my skin burned where I came into direct contact with it. I heard Denethor scrabbling around on the floor as he stood to his feet. I heard the sounds of his ragged breathing and words muttered under his breath.

"I must…try to save…Gondor…Faramir…save the people…Faramir…hopeless wizard's pupil…my sons…my daughter…no hope…Must save the city! I must!"

A flicker of a match being lit and then a lantern came and I saw Denethor's sweat dripping face suddenly hard and flinty. His shaking hands were the only things that spoke of his overwrought emotions. I tried to call to him but my throat felt raw and painful.

"No one will take Gondor from me…nor my sons…son…no one!"

He stormed across the room and seeing me lying there he pulled me up by the bodice of my dress his eyes blazing with hate, I don't think that he knew me as he spat out his words with as much hate as if I was Gandalf.

"No one will take my son from me! No one, do you hear me! The end is coming and you like all others will fall under the tide of never ending blackness. Think not that hope lives for it died as we all will come the fall of night!"

He threw me back and I hit the wall before slipping to the floor pain exploding in my body from the impact. As the light from Denethor's lantern disappeared I felt utterly and totally alone in the room. Faint sounds of people building came from the windows but ever and always the sound of despair ruled the wind.

I lay trying to pull myself up and away from the dark and vile room, but my limbs had other things in mind, like sleep. I felt myself drooping more and more as my vision grew dark.

My tears froze when they hit the floor


	27. The Plunge And Dead Earnest

**Annamariah**I feel so loved when people like my suits, at least there are other people who have good taste besides me. (Glares at Winkle.) I was wondering if anyone would catch the whole Incredibles thing. I love that movie. Hope you like this chapter as much as the last.

**faeriekittie306 animelover**Well I am glad to know that you are not as crazy as Denethor, that is a great relief. Be nice to the people at school and don't throw anyone up against the wall.

**PlainAndSimple**Darling we simply adore your reviews they're always so nice and long! As to hurting Emily well you will have to wait and see what may happen to that sweet cherry! And I sincerely hope that no one gets a planatir as a Christmas gift.

**Carlithirel Amarantha**Just because they are good writers doesn't mean that their always geniuses as to what they do, honestly! Lembas bread and cherry tomatoes? Yuck! (guzzles the rootbeer and burps politely) Thanks!

**Nolitari (too lazy to actually sign in) : **Now everyone will know how lazy you are! Hahahahahahah! Otherwise thank you for the hideously long review we love them! As to what we may or may not do with Glorifindel you will have to wait and see. Thanks again for the pie!

**theycallmemary**Thank you so much for all the kudos people! I love writing something and having you all love it! H-u-m-o-r-o-u-s that's how you spell it, you weren't too far off the mark.

**  
chelseypudge**Beyond good? WOW! Thank you! Please keep reading, let us know if our quality ever lessens and we'll fix it!

**AraelMoonchild**The Fellowship on Ritalin? Scary thought. Leggy? Did you say leggy? I sincerely hope that you do not belong to that faction of girls that gives the PRINCE OF MIRKWOOD silly nicknames. Kisses!

**Slayer3 : **No they are not yours! They belong to themselves and should never, I repeat never used as little pets and lap dogs. Shame on you! Shame, shame, shame!Winkle and I are Reliant K people ourselves.

**crazyroninchic**Here is our up date really really soon!

**Amfmchic**Woot: an exclamation of happiness. The Merriam Webster Dictionary.It's a real word now!

**Pancake : **Coping with doting, physiologically unstable in-laws is a rare talent that you are born with rather then learn. Emily's just lucky she has it or she would be dead by now! Thank you so much for your comment about our story be your favorite, it makes little circles of happiness chase around our hearts! And it's Authors in the plural, and be blessed as well!

**  
Eruanna92 : **Denethor needs to be locked in a cage and left there with only Mr. Rogers for entertainment.!

**Elvin BlueEyes** WE LOVE YOUR REVIEWS SO MUCH! REVIEW SOON!

**Chicky Poo** Yes, Barbara needs to fall in love with someone who will calm her down a little. She's everyone's favorite I think.

**Erasuithiel : **Aha! Cakes all round! I want Boromir to Gondor soon too, beside Emily misses him and the men need his leadership, they're not used to Gandalf or Aragorn for that matter.

**Ty-Kwan-Do : **Read the chapters darling! And then you will not be confused anymore! By the way its great to hear from you in such a long time!

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Chapter 27**

**The Plunge and Dead Earnest**

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

"Oh my soul! Whatever can I do? Please wake up my Lady, please! Oh, I'll have to fetch help!"

I heard this as a vague cry from far away and felt warm hands slapping my own. I tried to answer but what came out of my mouth was a groan. I opened my eyes and my focus landed on the black wood beams embedded in the chamber ceiling. My hair had fallen into my face and mouth and I wanted to brush it away.

However my arms had taken my hands and all motor movement to Hawaii for a vacation and the best I could do was blink. This seemed to throw my rescuer into fits of crying as she "fell on my neck weeping and sobbing" (note to remember: this is a disgusting experience)

All over my body was pins and needles that weird feeling that comes when blood starts flowing back into your leg or arm when its fallen asleep. I laid as still as I could as the hysterical girl on my shoulder sobbed and jerked me around. Swallowing I finally croaked out, "Will you shut up and help me?"

A gasp came from the girl and she sat back amazed her stupid face half frightened at I was actually alive. "My lady…forgive me…I…shall I go and fetch Ioreth?"

"Yes, go and find her and tell I need some help, but if you some much as cry or wail I will see you are dismissed from your post in the citadel. Do I make myself clear?" She nodded and ran off down the staircase and I was left alone in the dark tower room.

Now I knew that would not come, but I can't explain what the Sauron enforced darkness was like. There was a thick soupy like a dense fog but still there was a luminous quality that allowed me to see the outlines of the room. I still lay on the floor where I had landed the night before, but the planatir was missing (What a surprise.)

I was helped down the stairs in time to see Faramir leaving with that lost hurt expression on his face and Gandalf running after him shouting something about Denethor really loving him. All I can say is "Gandalf you don't know nothing!"

Oddly enough I wasn't really hurt I had a few bruises, but other then that I was okay. Ioreth found another black dress for me and I spent some time in front of a roaring fire trying to defrost my blood. Denethor sent for me, but I told Ioreth that I was feeling weak and ill (not a lie I was feeling ill at the idea of seeing him again)

So it was much later in the day near three in the afternoon that Denethor was announced at my door. I can't tell you how afraid I was when he swept into the room his brow furrowed, his long voluminous black robes making him look like a great black crow.

I sat beside the fire still and tried to look neutral, I wanted to yell at him for sending Faramir off to his potential death and the certain deaths of all his men. But I didn't get the chance.

"My dear how are you? I hope you are feeling better?" he said as he sat. Well, I guess he really didn't remember what had happened the night before, so I suppose that I won't bring it up.

"Yes, my lord much better. It was just so cold in the towe-- in my room that I think I caught a cold. How goes the battle?"

He sighed and looked into the fire drawing eerie recollections of the night before by the reflections of fire in his grey eyes. "We are attempting to retake Osgililath so that Sauron's army cannot control the river. We continue to enforce the battlements and walls, but I have no hope that we will be able to resist the coming tide."

He stood and went to the window saying, "All the land beyond the river is possessed by the orcs and we continue to be harassed by the Nazgul."

"Shouldn't you say that a little quieter?" I said, I had learned that mentioning them usually brought them out of no where.

"What's the purpose?" Denethor snorted. "We'll all fall some way and at this point the only thing to wonder about is how we shall each meet our end."

He turned at this and saw my face which I hope looked ghastly, "What is it my dear?"

"You…you fault Faramir for trying to save Gondor, you send him on a hopeless mission and to save Gondor and all you can speak of is the fall of it. Can you not try to think beyond what you saw in the palantir?"

He froze and I stared right back at him, I moved slowly across the room and laid my hand on his arm gently, "Father, please. Don't allow that tainted vision direct your judgment, all it can do is deceive you. Please…I don't ask you to seek council in Gandalf, but inside yourself. Remember whose blood flows through your veins, you are of such a noble line that you can surely defend Gondor as the kings of old did. More depends on you then you know."

He covered my hand with his and for once his eyes grew soft and his voice lost the mocking coldness of earlier. "You truly believe that Gondor can be saved?"

"I know that it will be saved Father, we…I…all of Gondor looks to you for its strength." I said.

He smiled ever so slightly and squeezed my hand, "You never called me Father before, and I am sorry that it could only be said now when I would have liked to hear it more. But if Gondor is to fall then it will make a glorious ending."

I nodded and he went to the door stopping at the threshold, "My dear, I have one question yet."

"Yes, what is it?" I asked, Here it comes, the whole "What were you doing spying on me?" thing.

Instead he came back over to me and asked quietly, "Is…is there a child?"

"A wha…whoa!" I said, okay this was taking an unexpected turn! "I…I don't know, Father maybe…I can't be sure. I am sorry."

His face fell a little and he nodded, "Well, I could only hope my dear. I hope that you feel better and thank you for your words. If we ever get out of this alive I promise that I will not use that…that thing again."

"I am so glad." I answered although I didn't have much hope for that big a turn around for him. "You'd better go and see to the city, I may join you later."

"Very well," he said and with a bow and smile he was gone. I sat down on my chair by the fire and took a deep breath, okay so he wanted to know if I was…if I was…if I had…if I…was…pregnant?

Unconsciously my hand crept down to my stomach, felt normal to me. I shook my head, now I was being weird. I shouldn't allow my father-in-law to make me second guess myself or I would become as weird as he was.

But was I?

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Barbara's POV.**

After leaving behind the skeleton, we continued on the road, which seemed to grow progressively wider. Side streets branched off, disappearing into the dull grey gloom, and gaping windows yawned in crumbling houses. It looked like a huge, abandoned city, left there to rot thousands of years before…

Aragorn was at the front, and I could read high tension in the way his eyes flickered and searched every corner, a certain muscle in his jaw twitching every now and then. As he walked, I could also see the Ranger, the way he leaned slightly forward, the way he blended into his surroundings. His hand was resting on the hilt of Narsil, and it was a testament to his control that he wasn't clutching or gripping it, he was just prepared to use it.

Legolas was like a shadow. He was here, and there, slipping in and out of the shadows like a ghost, eyes darting here and there. You would turn around to say something to him, and discover that he was gone, prowling through yet another musty corner that might conceal some hidden enemy. He reminded me distinctly of a cat, and I have never been able to shake the idea since.

The twins had suddenly changed also, instead of jesting and arguing with each other, their faces were calm and serious, and in the way they moved their heads, and used their hands, they reminded me very much of Elrond. Except that I don't think Elrond carries rangery, leather-handled knives inside his cloak. I always imagine him with a stethoscope, or tongue depressor anyway.

And me? I have no idea what I looked like then, though I have the idea that I looked like a sixteen year old who's clothes could use a wash ( by that time we all could have used some Tide) and who has _no idea_ of what she was getting into.

Gimli looked like a dwarf who did know what he was getting into…and he didn't relish the thought! His big, greasy hand was wielding his axe in a death grip, and instead of bragging like in Lorien, he was deathly silent, glancing about in a kind of horrified interest. Instead of thinking he was a coward, I was glad to find someone who felt the same way I did.

Because I was _terrified._

Now, I have never been a coward, and I have never believed in ghosts. But I could _sense_ a presence in Dimholt, and I had no idea what it was. It might have helped if there had been some swirling mist or "ooooooahhhhhhhpeanutbutterandjellywohohooooooh" noises coming out of nowhere.

But it was silent. Completely, and utterly silent.

"What is it? What do you see?" Gimli whispered hoarsely, and I jumped about a mile high, hand automatically reaching back for an arrow-for I still wasn't used to my sword. I awkwardly let my hand drop, hoping nobody had noticed. Nobody did. They were listening to Legolas.

"I see shapes of men." Legolas eyes were wide, and glowing with an odd light "And of horses."

"Where?" Gimli looked around, as if expecting to be able to see what the elf did. I would have made a sarcastic reply ( try the ceiling shortstop) but I was too scared.

"Pale banners like shreds of cloud. Spears rise like winter-thickets through a shroud of mist." And silently I mouthed the rest of the words along with him _"The Dead are following. They have been summoned."_

"The Dead?" Gimli said, coughing nervously "Summoned? I knew that. Very good. Very good! Legolas!" The dwarf started walking faster, trying to keep pace with his stork-legged friend, who obligingly slowed down.

_  
_"Do not look down." Aragorn's quiet command was well meant, but both I and Gimli automatically looked down, we're weren't about to walk into something nasty. Such a hundreds upon hundreds of musty, yellowed and grinning skulls.

"Omigosh." I said in disgust "It looks like they've got the entire population of California here.

At first I simply picked my way through them, trying to avoid touching them. At one point though they became so thick we literally had to wade through them, ignoring the skulls as they clunked about our ankles. I supposed that this is where the Dead usually asked their round of questions ( Why are you here? Do you have any Hostess cupcakes? Right then, you must die.)

And then…they thinned out, until there were absolutely none. At first I took this as a good sign-but then an ominous thought occurred to me. Maybe there were no skulls here because no one had gotten beyond that point. Our skulls would make an all-new record for idiots who ventured into Dimholt.

We were just entering a huge, shadowy hall…when it started. The mist I had been "hoping" for had begun to gather around us, green and cold. Icy cold, and you could almost see hands reaching out…ready to touch you.

"Who enters my domain?"

The hair stood up on the back of my neck, as I slowly, slowly turned around, along with everyone else. My jaw dropped.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

I made my way to the throne room where I found Denethor deep in council with one of his captains. As soon as I caught my father-in-law's eye Denethor dismissed the man with orders to "Keep reinforcing the walls and gatehouse."

Denethor met me halfway and lead me to a chair, I let him because I still felt wretched from the night before. Obviously Denethor had no recollection of the encounter and I wasn't about to remind him. We sat in relative silence until it felt like the whole mountain shook. One after the other wave after wave of shock hit the mountain and made the cups on Denethor's table dance to the floor where they shattered.

We were hard put to it to stay in our seats and when the door flew open on its own from a blast we ran for the out of doors. The sight that greeted our eyes was one that could make a strong man faint. The city was surrounded on all sides by thousands, hundreds upon thousands of orcs and Uruk ki. They had catapults that fired round after round of flaming missiles into the city below us.

"Oh my God!"

The exclamation broke from my lips as the realization of what was happening hit me. You know in Fan fiction usually the girls who get thrown back in time find the battle of Pelennor fields to be really uninteresting or seem to make it small. They're idiots. I repeat "Idiots."

The whole country side was swarming with black armies and the only light that came was from the fiery balls that were killing people every time one landed in the city. Screams and cries echoed around us as more and more men and young boys fell to the cursed things.

But at the walls and gate a vast brigade of archers manned their posts and legions of orcs were being cut down before they ever got close to the walls. Already heaps of them were forming.

We had some hope, I knew that, Aragorn would come soon and so would the Rohairrim. But watching people dying around you can shake even the greatest certainty. A wild scream behind me made me aware that Denethor and I were not alone. A small number of soldiers brought a bleeding and half dead Faramir to us. Denethor fell to his knees and wept.

"My Lord I think he will live if we take him to the Healing houses immediately." said Beregond. Denethor ignored him, and wailed, "My line has ended!" Faramir moaned softly and tossed to and fro on the meager cot. He was bleeding badly but the worst was the fever. I have never in all my life felt a higher fever then Faramir's, by rights he should already have been dead from that alone.

Beregond looked to me desperately, I knew his hands were tied since he was a guard. I knew too that Beregond would only break his oath later when Faramir was sure to die. I knelt beside Denethor, "Father, Father? Come let Beregond take Faramir to the Healing Houses, that way we can know for sure if he's truly dead or not. Please Father don't despair so quickly."

He trembled and I saw with horror that his eyes had that eerie cast and that his features had hardened. I backed away immediately and shook my head at Beregond and his men.

"Take him inside Beregond now!" Denethor barked.

He cast a glance at me and went by to the wall and did the whole "Flee! Abound your posts!"

A flash of white and a stir of wind and then a satisfying "Thunk" as Denethor sank to the ground. I was never so glad to see someone knocked out in my life!

"Thank God you're here Gandalf." I said and hugged him and then Pippin as the little guy came running up.

"I am glad to see you retuned to your normal cheerful self." commented Gandalf dryly. I nodded and he went to Beregond and issued orders in rapid fire fashion. "Prepare for battle! Pull them in! To the wall and return to your posts!"

The soldiers stalled a moment and looked from Gandalf to Denethor and back to the wizard. I guess they were tired of following the orders of a manic because they nodded and at Gandalf's order to "Send these foul beast into the abyss!" they let fly such a hail of arrows that the sky darkened as they sailed through the air.

Pippin and I left with Faramir's guard. "Do you think he'll be alright?" the hobbit asked. I nodded and called for a bowl of cold water and a rag. I would do what I could and wait till Aragorn showed up to heal Faramir. "By the way Pippin, you must stay at the side of Faramir and not leave for any reason, not one. Do you understand?"

Pippin smiled and said, "I can't do anything a else I might as well to this. Where are you going?"

"I have something to find before Denethor wakes up, just stay with Faramir, wash his forehead over and over with that water and see if Ioreth can do anything for those wounds." I said.

I was a woman on a mission…quest…thing. I had to find the planatir before Denethor woke up and was poisoned by its power anymore. With every hit the city took bits of dust and stone fell covering everything in a powdery film. When I made it to the courtyard where we had left Denethor he was already gone and one glance at the tower was enough to met me know that he was in the grip of the seeing stone.

Okay, well I couldn't help with that but I had to find Gandalf and warned him about Grond the big iron wolf battering ram. Personally I never thought the thing in PJ's movies looked like a wolf, more like a demonic rat but that's just me.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

**Barb's POV.**

I suppose in some respects he looked like the King of the Dead we all envisioned…but he was so much worse. It was if the green mist had gathered itself into a shifting, transparent human form. He was tall, taller than Aragorn even. His body seemed disconnected from his limbs somehow, and they shifted and flickered as he moved closer.

But he was not a ragged figure, rather he was resplendent in long, flowing robes, a jeweled crown resting upon his head. But it was the furtive way he looked around, and the fierce, burning light of his eyes made you feel as if he could look directly into your soul.

"One who will have your allegiance." Aragorn's voice was hard, and he stepped closer to the chilling King.

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass." the King rasped, face twisting with hate, and I noticed his hand reaching…reaching for a sword. But he did not withdraw it.

"You _will_ suffer me!"

But instead of getting angry, the King began to laugh, in a hysterical, maniacal way, and the sound seemed to grow and warp until it echoed all over the cavern.

"Oh, no." I said automatically.

Out of every crook and cranny, ghosts of men, men in armor and carrying weapons were emerging. There was even one bearing a high, floating banner, a dark reminder of what these creatures used to be.

"The way is shut...it was made by those who are dead...and the dead keep it."

I was petrified, standing there, slack jawed and frozen. As the ghosts neared, Boromir stood solidly in front of me, but I literally could not move. When our perfectly friendly Legolas said it, it was creepy enough. But when it was said by someone who was in "dead" earnest…wait a minute, dead earnest? Ok, that was intentional.

"The way is shut. Now you must die."

Now see here, Legolas was not such an idiot that he thought he could kill someone who was already dead with a stupid arrow. He looked desperate though, and I think that counts for something. The King was coming closer to Aragorn, who stood his ground. "I summon you to fulfill your oath."

"None, but the king of Gondor may command me!" he gritted back, and there was a sudden clash as his sword met Andúril.

"That blade was broken!" he said, tone changing to a whiny pitch.

"It has been remade." Aragorn snarled back, and pressed the sword closer to his neck.

The ghosts surrounding us recoiled, and a distressed hiss arose from them. Even the king tried to pull away, but Aragorn only stepped closer, his sword glinting with an inner fire.

"Fight for us and regain your honor." He said, and backed away, trying to reason with them. He looked around at all the men, and then back to the king. Nobody said anything.

"What say you?" he demanded, holding the sword high, letting all the dead…spirit…things see it. No answer.

"I can see they're in a talkative mood." I muttered "Must be one of those strong, silent types. Like Celeborn, look impressive, but don't say anything." Elladan glared at me out of the corner of his eye, but didn't say anything. Oh, yeah, I forgot. Celeborn was his grandfather. _The question is, did the twins ever call him Gramps?_

"What say you?"

"You waste your time, Aragorn! They had no honor in life, they have none now in death." Gimli said, and glared at the king, apparently having forgotten his fear for a minute.

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me, and I will hold your oath fulfilled!"

But instead of being _cooperative_ and saying something _nice_ like "What ho, chaps, lets chuck these bally caves up and follow this flippin' heir." they started to laugh again. And then they started _mellllllting_ like the witch in the wizard of Oz.

So we were left, in these huge empty caves; one ranger, one steward's son, one son of Gloin, twin sons of Elrond, and me, someone who was still staring into nowhere with somewhat vacant eyes.

But you know what gets me? Why, or how did ghosts store all those skulls in giant vats? Bet you a fiver they didn't even know Isildur even had an heir, to say nothing of said heir coming to knock on their door and asking for help. But they had millions of these skulls, and now they were going to kill us, heir or no heir.

The whole room started to tremble like in an earthquake, and we all were frozen for an instant, watching a veritable _ocean_ of skulls come pouring towards us. I finally found my voice, an instant before they reached us.

"_Run!_" I screamed.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

I didn't have a real plan after I lost Denethor, but when Ioreth ran by with the other women from the houses of healing I went with them. Ioreth was barking out orders in much the same way that Gandalf had been earlier.

"Melba, Felicity, fetch all the caldrons you can from the kitchens. Kessla set up a bucket chain so the House yard so we can fill them without stopping! Hurry, we need to be fast."

I helped in the bucket brigade and we passed hundreds of buckets of water to the women in the courtyard of the healing houses. I wasn't sure just what we were doing, but I had to do something to help. In the city ring below us the men were holding off the trolls with a tiny gate, I knew it wouldn't last much longer though.

The women were bringing wood and starting fires under the caldrons that were full of water and in some cases oil. Once they were filed we set about tending to the wounded who began pouring into the yard from the lower ring. Beds were filled and many hands went to work helping to staunch heavy wounds while food was given to the those who were not badly hurt.

What made me sick to my stomach was the realization that there were so few men to treat.

The fact that so many were dead already filled me with a horrible dread, we were losing and losing badly. The heavy weight that had fallen on me earlier felt worse as I began to doubt that we would last till Rohan got there.

Till we died or were saved I had to think outside of myself and I went from man to man binding wounds and saying encouraging words. One poor man whose son had died right before his eyes was sobbing wildly as he fought to get away from his friends.

"You don't understand he needs my help, he's only a lad! Let me go I tell you!" he cried. One of the men holding him back said, "You can't do anything for him, Hadler, he's gone!"

"No!" he sobbed. His friend struck him hard across the face and said, "Get back to your senses man, Gondor calls you to defend her not to forget your duty!"

I recoiled from the insensitivity of the solider but the call to duty seemed to snap the other man out of his grief. They stood and went back to help hold the gates and for a moment I marveled at the amazing sense of duty that drove these men.

Below us the gate broke and the trolls came smashing through with huge maces and clubs. If you have never seen a man smashed to a pulp with one of these weapons you are a lucky person. I did, many, many times that night, the sight haunts me still.

The men ran for the next gate that the soldiers were readying to close it after their comrades got through. This is where we women came in. Lifting the caldrons of boiling water between poles we took them to the wall and poised them on the brink.

As our men ran by we all heaved and just at the moment that the trolls came under we tipped hundreds of boiling water onto them. I could go on about the horrific cries and screams of dying trolls, but with the cries of men dying in our ears we didn't care two cents. Suffice it to say that our plan worked and the trolls died.

We filled them again and again and for a few hours held off the orcs and Uruk-ki with boiling water and at times oil.

The men brought hunks of wall and brick and the archers finally arrived with their bows and we gave them everything we had as the night stretched on. And we were doing a darn good job.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_


	28. The Rigmarole of Silver Trumpets

**Nolitari** All right, I must admit that you have redeemed yourself and ARE NOT LAZY! It would seem that our posts always hit you at a time when storms come or maybe they deliver the storm and post at the same time? I'll have to think about that. And I'm glad to hear that you don't drool, nasty habit that. And I am just loving the whole Dr. Estel thing. Keep reading!

**faeriekittie306 animelover**I never threw anything at you ever! And Denethor didn't know if she was or not that is why he asked. If you go back to the whole tower room scene with the seeing stone and if you read what Sauron says, then you should get it. Keep reading!**  
**

**Chicky Poo** You'll have to wait and see about Emily and don't assume that she is because people ask. Keep reading!

**AthranZallaLover : **Nice review! Review again soon!**  
**

**PlainAndSimple**_Lunch Lady Surprise? _That sounds…interesting. I love the whole Elladan tattoo mystery thing, it was my idea! I love it when my idea's are good.

**Winkle: **Sir, you didn't think of it! It's merely the truth! Besides, you said that you wouldn't tell about the other one unless he gave permission for you to. You're not going back on your word are you?

**Snodgrass : **Of course not! Here Plainandsimple, sent some more donuts. (Shoves a donut into Winkles mouth and walks away huffily)

**Eruanna92 : **Mr. Ticehurst our third office man is the same way, that's why nobody knows about him!**  
**

**Amfmchic**Yes, it is awesome. Woot!

**Slayer3 : **They like being shut up in your room? I don't think so, and we're sending over the EPS (the Elf Protective Service) to free them from your evil clutches ! Mwhahahahah! And yes, Relient K is awesome!

**Siriusly Sirius Lily Black**You will have to wait like everyone else to find out about Emily. And it was great to hear from you after so long! Hadrien is in this chapter! And about Denethor? Well, madness is funny thing that sane people don't fully understand.

**Mr. Ticehurst: **(mumbling) You can say that again!

**Snodgrass : **Ticehurst! You actually spoke! Do it again!

**Mr. Ticehurst: **(silence reigns and crickets chirp)

**Elvin BlueEyes**Possessed? Eep! How would that happen? Oh, Sauron's wicked influence you mean? Yeah, that would be bad. Keep reading.**  
**

**Primevera Took**Naughty Hobbit! Bad hobbit to miss a chapter! Shame, shame! But…the cakes are lovely! We forgive you!

**Ty-Kwan-Do** We're so glad to hear from you dear! And as to Orlando Bloom making that name up? Well, remember that he _is not the real _PRINCE OF MIRKWOOD! Green Tea SoBe and Cappuccino Mocha Ice Cream" Hummm sounds scrumptious!

**Erasuithiel : **Family curse ah? Well, that's rather interesting and thank you so much for the encouragement about the story. Winkle needs constant ego inflation. And as to page 27? I have no idea.

**chelseypudge** Edge of your seat? Well I should say that we did our job rather well. Keep reading!

**AJ : **Thank so much for saying we're a favorite! We love that kind of thing, by the way, if you know any other fics as good, can you give us names because it is soooo hard to find ones worth reading!

**Pancake : **This is just a sneaking suspicion but are you (by any chance) a Brian Jacques fan? As in Redwall and Martin the Warrior? I love those books and so do Ticehurst and Winkle. Keep reading!

**Annamariah**Winkle loves the whole "Path of the Dead" (blast of icy wind) thing and he edited that part himself, so he thanks you personally. And the people in POTC weren't scary at all! I mean really how fake can you be? Not _you_ I mean the people who made POTC. And I felt bad for Denethor in the book version, in the movie, well, I think he deserved everything he got! Hurmph!

**Indigo-Moon : **I hate error messages! They always appear when I am having a great read of something or other. (Places the World's Funniest Fan Fiction trophy on the mantle piece and admires his reflection in the shiny gold surface.) I should say that the while "Off with her head" thing is NOT the way to win over the man of your dreams. That is if you haven't already forced into marriage on pain of death. Keep reading lovey!

**Carlithirel Amarantha** Darling, we think of these things long before you ever do! But of course that doesn't mean that they never happened. Thanks for the suit ( admires himself in the mirror _again_ and Winkle straightens his t-shirt carefully under his rumbled brown suit coat.) And stop bragging about going to Florida because it makes me jealous inside. I have just begun reading "A Wrinkle In Time" out loud to Winkle and Ticehurst against their wills. It's a great book!

**AraelMoonchild** : Great to hear from you! I hope you like this chapter as well! Because if you DON'T ( eyes a box full of stale, custard-filled donuts and those revolting cinnamon peppermints they give you at Pizza Hut)….you get the picture.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Chapter 28**

**The Rigmarole of Silver Trumpets**

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Boromir's POV.**

The skulls are now knee deep. The dust is incredible as the grinning trophies continue to slide down in an awesome avalanche of bones, on and on. There seems to be no end to them, and I fight to keep my footing as the shaking ground disappears under the skulls.

The place where we stood but a few minutes ago is buried completely out of sight. The "King" of Dimholt and his men are gone. Twice traitors, may Eru send them to the Void for their foul betrayal!

I plunge ahead, scarcely able to see through the clouds of dusts, which fill my eyes. Tears run down my face as I try to blink it away. I could be going in the completely wrong direction and not know it.

"Run! Get out now!" I turn, following Aragorn's shout, muffled under the thunderous roar as the cavalcade of skulls actually seems to increase. I am beginning to think I can see a faint glimmer of light ahead, when I heard another, different kind of shout. More of a cry really, and I realize who it is.

"Barbara!" I yell, looking desperately around.

A sort of squeaking seems to come from my right, and I began shoveling through the skulls. I am rewarded when my hand touches armor. I grab onto it, and yank. Barbara comes tumbling out as I drag her by her shoulder, over the bones, towards the light. It seems to be growing stronger.

Suddenly, we burst into the sunlight, white and blinding, and I trip, collapsing on the ground. Dust coats my throat and mouth in a dry, thick layer and pure, sweet air rushes into my aching lungs as I cough furiously.

"T-thanks." Barbara wheezes out.

I stand up as my eyes adjust to the light and my vision begins to clear. We have left the caves behind us, at last. But the sight that greets us now in hundred times, a thousand times worse.

"Corsair ships." I whisper, my heart sinking at the sight.

There has to be thirty of the black-sailed vessels, all crowded with men. There seems be no end to the fleet, which lines the river. And with a sudden premonition, I look towards Gondor, towards the White City. A dark cloud lines the horizon-and then it hits me-it isn't a cloud. It is smoke, rising from Minas Tirith, our last hope.

And I am powerless to do anything. To attack the ships would be useless. There must be a hundred or more corsair on every ship…ships going to my city, the city where my wife could even now- I choke the thought back. She can't be dead.

Despair fills my heart, and I looked to Aragorn-heir to a city that is burning, and one who should have been King. He has dropped to his knees, a hopelessness darkening his eyes, a look of one who has given everything, and lost.

"_Sometimes it's the quiet ones that win out in the end, not the braggarts." _

Suddenly, the hair stood up on the back of my neck. Slowly, we all turned in unison. There, robes flickering a little in a breeze unfelt by us, was the King of the Dead.

"We will fight."

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Eomer's POV**

As we reach the brink of the hill I give the order to any men with a horn to blow such as blast that it will shake fear into the foul beings that crowd Pelennor fields.

"Eomer! Take your _éored_ down the left flank! Gamling, follow the King's banner down the center! Grimbold, take your company right, after you pass the wall!" Theoden shouts. "Hadrien, carry on to the city gates!"

Calling the scant hundreds into ranks is difficult but by the time my uncle speaks we all listen with our hearts to the last words we may ever hear. I feel pride and love for my uncle swell in my heart as I hear his kingly words,

"Forth! And fear no darkness! Arise! Arise, Riders of Théoden!" He calls and we answer with a cry that leaps straight from our souls. I feel wrath coursing through me as I think of the faces of the men that died at Helm's Deep of the helpless villagers that were slain…I think of my cousin Theodred who should be leading the charge at his father's side.

"Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered! A sword day...a red day...and the sun rises!"

We lower our spears and raise our sword high, the white horse of Rohan raised proudly above our heads and for the moment the snapping of the cloth is the only sound we hear. Theoden lifts his sword and rides down the line, the sight of the traditional rite shows that he does not expect us to all survive this encounter. So be it, I will die with them, I know that if we all die that Eowyn will lead Rohan with wisdom.

I cannot help but wish that I parted with more love on the part of my sister, but she turned a cold shoulder to my farewell. I would not fear for death yet for this unfinished farewell. All thoughts of her leave as my uncle calls us one last time.

"Ride now...Ride now...Ride! Ride for ruin and the world's ending!"

"Death!"

With the cry of death ringing in our hearts we charge across the vast spread of Pelennor fields. The sound of our beasts gallop is enough to cause havoc in the orcs as their ranks as we thunder through taking the fouls beasts to the abyss. Leaderless and faithless the orc scatter or flee, only a few fight in return, we spend more time chasing them then out right fighting. Many die with an arrows lodged in their backs.

I set free all the rage and hatred that I have kept inside and unleash death as I ride through them. Never have I felt such power in my body and none could stand before my spear, all the years of war and practice have come into play but no longer is it a game, but real blood and death that I deal out. It is for my sister, for my cousin, for my uncle for the world's ending.

_Death!_

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Barbie's POV.**

Imagine this. You get a phone call that your house is on fire, with your sister, and a bunch of your friends trapped inside. They are your last to defense against the Big Bad Guy who is currently bent on taking over the world. By the way, he has sent his henchmen, and they are attacking the house, with the purpose to KAD ( kill and destroy.)

Of course you begin to run to your car…but say this gang has stolen your keys, and you have to persuade them to return the keys first. Then you get in your car…after the gang helps you to empty it of cockroaches the size of a hamburger. You can see the smoke on the horizon, and you sister is on the phone, sending frantic messages ( oh my god, they're coming through the windows, they have axes, oh gosh)

It's about then you discover that you are out of gas. There are no BP's for the next two hundred miles, and the phone is ominously silent.

This was our situation.

_Dear God, if you can please, please, please help us I promise I will be the perfect girl. I will not annoy Boromir, tease Legolas or Gimli, I will be respectful to Aragorn, I will not tag along with the twins, I will be extra nice to the slaves…freed peoples… and not mention the fact they really need a bath. I will be docile and apologize to Eomer for running away, I will return this sword to it's owner. We just need a breeze! God, I have my sister in that city, friends, all our hopes are in that city. I will do anything, ok, just send some help."_

I stopped for a minute, and realized I was gripping the railing of the ship so tight my knuckles were literally white. What a minute, maybe it should be "Eru".

"_Eru, please, please, please…_etc.

It was difficult to pray while the "freed peoples" were dumping the bodies overboard. They were weighing them down with chains, and they would cheer every time one would hit the water. So finally I gave up, and slumped down on the deck, watching them with morbid interest. Splash, whoomp, sploosh…

"Oh, yuck!" I jumped up, with the disgusting realization I had been sitting in a puddle of blood. "This is so sick. I already need new clothes, I've been swamped in skulls today, and now I'm covered in blood. Agh!"

In actuality I was trying very hard not to cry. I do not cry in crises. My mom and my sisters do that, while I try to maintain my cool. I remember during a tornado warning, my whole family was in our hallway, and all I could think of was _"Now, after all of this is over, I can go and finish that thing I was working on. I wonder what we're going to have for dinner._

But now I couldn't do that. I couldn't say "after" because I wasn't sure if there would be an after. Why couldn't we just sail up the river like everyone thinks they did? I had started reading the Return of the King, but with school and all, I hadn't been able to finish it before….everything.

"Why can't things ever be easy!" I said aloud to myself. "Why can't life be like a film where all the bloopers are edited out and you can always retake a scene!"

"Excuse me?"

Elrohir was passing me, dragging a body with him. He was doing his level best to not actually touch the revolting cadaver while getting rid of it. I was already dirty enough so I grabbed the unfortunate corsairs by his scruffy sea boots, and with no compunction whatsoever, helped to heave the limp body over the side.

"Goodbye." I said automatically, watching it disappear. It was weird, but by that time I was feeling weird. The caves, the skulls, the blood, the bodies, it was just too much. And now my sister could be getting killed because we didn't have a stupid breeze.

"Barbara, what's wrong?" Elrohir grabbed my arm, as I sank to my knees, and I rested my head against the railings. I was starting to cry, when his question hit me.

"What do you mean you idiot!" I said, wrenching away, as the tears ran down my face "We risk our lives, we have the ships and we're stuck! I'm tired, my sister's in a doomed city, I'm covered with blood and you are asking me what's wrong?"

I was starting to think I had finally lost my grip. I had imagined all of this, I was in a fantasy world and I had cracked. I was vaguely aware that Elrohir was talking to me, and he was taking me by the hand. By the time he had taken my into one of the cabins, I was already half dead on my feet, and still crying. I collapsed onto one of the bunk beds there, ignoring the fact that my pillow smelled like beer and tobacco.

I had tried, hard. But it finally seemed we had lost all hope. And I curled under the stale blankets, and cried, finally falling asleep, still aware of the heartbreaking fact…we had failed… we had failed…

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Denethor's POV**

"Boromir, I will not allow you to go on some foolhardy journey to Rivendell and that is final! Faramir can go in your place just as well."

"Father, I will not allow you to send him away just because you cannot control your anger! Faramir is a Captain with honor and duties that call him to remain!"

"You are Gondor's general Boromir, how much more do you have to look after? Your brother is nothing and therefore more readily spared."

"How can you say that about your son? Your own flesh and blood?"

"Because he is weak!"

"Compassion is not weakness, he would last through trials that would ruin me. I do not understand why you blind yourself to it.

"You speak to me of blindness? Really Boromir…"

"What is that supposed to mean?

"You don't want him to go anymore then I do, and it is because you want to go yourself. You need to have the answer to this dream, I see it eating away at you and you blind yourself to it."

"Why would I blind myself Father? What would be the purpose?"

"The other dreams."

"How do you know?"

"I know everything that goes on within the walls of Minas Tirith."

"I have not even told Faramir of them…"

"He is your confidant even before me? Have I not reason to dislike the Wizard's pupil?"

"Your son!"

"So have I lost you to the wizard as well?"

"_Gandalf came to help you and all you can do is whine about the fact that other people trust him and depend on him for guidance." She paused , "Boromir trusted him."_

Oh, that my last thoughts should be tainted by remorse for such as this! I did my best for my sons and later my daughter, they never understood.

"_You truly believe that Gondor can be saved?"_

"_I choose to hope for the best." she said, "I **want **to hope."_

Such a foolish hope, nothing to look for, not even this Aragorn. But as I sleep in this cocoon of flames I think it is a pity that we could not have saved Gondor.

"_I don't ask you to seek council in Gandalf, but inside yourself. Remember whose blood flows through your veins, you are of such a noble line that you can surely defend Gondor as the kings of old did. More depends on you then you know."_

I am sorry indeed that the blood of the Hurin house has failed, but I am too old to continue to fight for a dream that died long ago.

_So long ago…_

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Gandalf's POV.**

The doors of the hall slammed shut with an enormous gust of heated air. A dull explosions followed. The fire must have burned through the straw, and reached the oil-soaked wood at last.

I am walking away, as a great, terrible cry reaches us, and then a silence. As wounded and sick as he is, Faramir starts in my arms, muttering a single, incoherent word. I know what it is.

_Father_

What kind of a father does this? I am bearing Faramir as swiftly as I can to the Houses of Healing. He should have been brought there hours ago. Instead his wounds have slowly crusted over, clotted with his own blood. His eyes are bright with fever, and his skin is a pale, sickly color, dangerously hot to the touch.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asks fearfully, hurrying to keep up with me. I open my mouth to reply, and then shut it.

"I don't know. Peregrin, go and tell Ioreth that Captain Faramir is seriously wounded; he has several chest wounds and a very high fever."

Silently Pippin mouths the words _"several chest wounds and a high fever" _ and then takes off like an arrow from a bow, dodging dead bodies, and simply jumping over others. Good hobbit. Ever since volunteering his services to Denethor, he has taken his responsibilities more seriously than I have ever seen him take anything.

When I finally reach the House of Healing, the Warden meets me in the midst of the courtyard. His normally calm, stolid face looks haggard, and it whitens as he sees how badly Faramir is hurt.

"Oh, no." he says, shaking his head in denial "Oh, no. Oh, no, oh, Eru not this."

"Where's Ioreth?" I demand, this no time for delay.

"She's far too busy, she's been run off her feet and she won't sit down for even an instant. I'll-find somewhere that you can put him."

"Then hurry man!"

I follow him through the hallways, as Faramir begins to struggle, murmuring in his delirium. They are so low and jumbled I can barely make out what they are. But a fear begins to grow in my heart. I have seen others like this, those touched by the dark evil of the Nazgul.

And yet-and yet something seems terribly wrong, Faramir met the Nazgul a few days ago. If he was affected by them, he should have shown it earlier. Then a small voice reminds me. _He did show it earlier._

The night of his encounter, I remember how tired he was. There was a look in his eyes, and I would have said something to Denethor, but I did not. He was already suspicious of me trying to steal Faramir away from him. Now I regret my silence. But I cannot dwell on the past, not now.

"In here."

The Warden leads the way into a small, quiet room; a bed, a small table and a window, nothing else. I gently lay Faramir onto the bed. He is silent, but still restless, as if searching for something. The Warden paused a moment, and laid a pale hand on Faramir's forehead.

"I'll get Ioreth." he says in a low voice, but he practically runs from the room.

I know why too, for Faramir's fever has only increased, and sweat is pouring down his face. And I am helpless in the face of it, since I am not a healer. And I realize, listening to the sounds of battle raging outside, that the battle for his life has only just begun.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Theoden's POV**

"And so Théoden someday when you are king you will be responsible for all of Rohan, not just Edoras." Thengol said gesturing over the wide spread fields.

"But it's so big Father! How can a little boy like me take care of everyone in Rohan? If I was big and brave like you I could." the boy by Thengol's side pouted.

The older man knelt and laid his hands on his son's shoulders and looked into blue eyes that mirrored his own. "Theoden, you have all the bravery you need deep inside of you. Do you know why?" Thengol asked.

The boy thought about it, screwing his little face in his effort to understand his father. Finally he sighed and candidly said. "No. I don't know why."

"Because in your veins flows the blood of kings. Kings that reach back as far in the past as the beginnings of Rohan herself. This passes onto you all the power and bravery that you will ever need to have to defend your land. The people will look to you when I am gone."

"Where are you going Papa?" asked the boy lacing his hand into his father's. Thengol smiled and lifted his son to rest on his shoulders, "No where for many years I hope, but the time will come when you're the king. I trust that you will."

"Oh I will, I'll be the best king of Rohan ever!" boasted the pint sized prince.

"Remember Theoden, pride goes before a fall." cautioned Thengol.

"What's that mean Papa?" Theoden asked, he gave a shriek as he was suddenly swept from his safe perch and through the air. He grasped for a hold on anything to find himself safe in his father's arms.

Thengol laughed and said, "That my little prince is what I mean, you thought you were safe didn't you? Well, you need to always be on your guard because an attack can come at any moment from any side and you must ever be ready."

Theoden looked around the hillock they stood on and said, "I never let nobody get me! Not ever again! Not even you Papa!" and with that the tyke hurled himself at his father and they fall to the grass laughing and wrestling in the sunlight.

_vyvyv_

It was curious, Théoden thought, everyone always said that your life flashes before you when death came. All that he could see or remember was his father and that day in the fields.

Funny, the things you remember, nothing that really counts in the whole scope life perhaps, but feelings remain… the feeling of safety and happiness survived the test of time.

All the pain was gone now and all he could think of were the days he was with his family. So long ago now that he couldn't even recall most of his siblings faces. His sister…his pretty golden haired sister he remembered her. As if she was before him now he saw him.

"I know your face." he gasped. She smiled and nodded as tears ran down her cheeks.

"_Eowyn…"_

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Galley Slave's POV**

It was odd, I reflected, that all I seemed to be able to concentrate on was the deep, crimson pool of blood that stained the deck. Orlan, the corsair, Orlan the slave driver who yet clutched the hated whip in one, bony hand, was dead. He was crumpled up in the throes of death, mouth still open. A sword had swiftly cut off his scream of fear, and he had died quickly.

All around me the other slaves were weeping with fear. Others like myself were still paralyzed, frozen by the memory of what had happened. It was like…it was like a cold wind, howling through the ship. Shapes of what were once men, had swept through, their faces, what looked to be faces, contorted with a terrifying rage. All bore weapons, and their eyes were like white, hollow fire. But they had not touched us, though I do not know why.

Rella, the slave chained next to me, had screamed with fright, and cowered against me, as much as her chains allowed her. Like all of us, she had been assigned and then shackled to a specific oar. You worked in twelve hour shifts, no matter how old or young, sick or tired. And like all of us, her back was covered with the cruel marks of the whip. You rowed to the whip, woke to the whip and eventually died under it.

"They're gone. They're gone." I said dully, and patted her arm. She continued to sob uncontrollably, tears coursing down her thin, young face.

"W-what were those things Aman?" she whispered, breath coming in jerks. I took her hand in mine, realizing that my own was trembling violently, and I gripped hers all the more firmly.

"I do not…' I swallowed hard "I do not know. But I promise Rella, I promise if anything happens I'll make sure you're safe. You have my oath as a knight."

She nodded, and stopped crying, leaning against me. And then it was quiet. Except for few slaves who were still whimpering softly, it was completely silent. After the screams of dying men, and all the sounds of war, the quiet seemed very loud.

Suddenly footsteps trod the deck above. I strained to hear. They were not the heavy _thump_ of corsair boots. Nor could they be orc. Eru, what was it?

"A…girl." I said, and blinked a few times.

There, standing on the steps that led up onto the upper decks, was a girl, in what I recognized as Rohirric armor. She held a Rohirric sword, but she was dark-haired, and short.

"And an elf." the girl said, as if nothing was wrong. There was indeed an elf next to her, but although he was also dark-haired, he had to duck under the low entrance.

"Greetings, friends, I am Elrohir of Rivendell. You have nothing to fear, for we come in peace. But…" the elf paused a moment "It would be helpful to know where the keys are."

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

**Emily's POV**

Have you ever worked so hard that you feel as if you never did anything else? If you have you'll understand what I'm talking about when I say that I couldn't remember why or how I came to Middle Earth only that I was carrying pot after pot of boiling water and oil and dumping it over some…things on the other side of the wall.

Gosh my arms hurt!

Not to mention that my stupid dress got in the way of everything I was trying to do! Finally one of the women had shown me how to loop it up into my belt and because the long was so full it still went passed my knees! At least I had more freedom of movement.

And by the way, do not knock the women in skirts everyone because trust me, we have it way harder then you chicks in slacks do. You have no idea how much I wish I had my denim skirt right then.

I know this will sound weird, but all I could think of was the troll attack in Moria. Remember I was the one that hid behind a rock most of the time while the fellowship was getting creamed? Right, well that was me. Now with the stink of burning troll bodies in my nose , all I can say is that Moria was a walk in the park compared to this encounter.

Oh, blissful moment when Rohan's horns blasted across the plain, for a second the attack on us stalled and we all (orcs and us) looked out and saw the gleaming army banners waving.

Coming from the east with perfect timing it looked as if they had dragged the sun along with them, because that selfsame orange ball came beaming over the horizon. I was never so glad to see her, even if I would have wrinkles someday because of too much sun.

We all began whooping and hollering and hugging and crying when I remembered something.

"Silver trumpets…we need to find the silver trumpets and …and the bells, we have to ring the bells!" I said. I grabbed the arm of the girl called Melba and headed for the citadel.

"We need to answer with the trumpets and someone has to ring the bells." I shouted as we dodged falling debris.

"But all the men are fighting, there's no one to blow the trumpets!" she answered.

"If you can blow air ring the bells, I'll try the trumpets with anyone I can find, just get us there."

Whoever thought it was a swell idea to make Gondor a maze should be shot and that's all I'm saying. Thank God that the instruments were all together, Melba and some other boys we had found jumped on the strings and the sound thundered around us.

I tagged a few more "willing helpers" and grabbing a horn each we blew as hard as we could. As the blast soared through the air clear and crisp as an autumn morning.

_Have you ever seen it ? White tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. It's banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets? _

Well, they would if I had anything to do with it, by jingo!

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Legolas's POV**

Running my hands along the smooth wood the bow and my eyes follow the lines of the sagging sails. The lazy waves lap at the sides of our vessel as if they are too weary to aid us.

Barbara weeps, Elrohir and Elladan row with the men and Gimli is uncharacteristically helping the freed slaves tend their wounds. I feel oddly detached to the people here and then a breath of air comes and a voice,

"_Thranduilion, it is time."_

I know in my heart that I have reached the point in my life that will never come again and breathing deeply I reach out in prayer. My pleas have never gone unheard and never were they more vital then this moment.

"_Illuvatar, send your breath to speed us to the aid of our friends. No longer will I remain without thought of Valinor and your presence. Please… _

A squeal behind me comes as Barbara is knocked from her perch by a massive gush of salty pure sea air. The roars that a thousand lions and the sail billow like black clouds. Throwing my hands up I cannot help but laugh as we are driven with great force toward Gondor.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Hadrien's POV**

_"I do not love the bright sword for its sharpness or the arrow for its swiftness, nor the warrior for his glory. I love only that which they defend."_

As we near the city somewhere high above our heads the clear blast of trumpets breaks the gloom and sends the orcs screaming back as they cover their ears against the sound. My men and I charge through them and cut them down in scores. I had no idea the damage they could do to my mother city.

I never thought to come to Minas Tirith because of war, but now I see her gleaming like a pearl despite the smoke and fire I know why Lord Aragorn loves her. I understand why Boromir would die to defend her. And I know deep in my heart I will do the same if it is asked of me this day.

Ragged defenses around the walls of the third city ring is all I can see of Gondor's men. A strange smell is blown on the breeze; singed flesh and burning corpses.

"Haleth, take the right flank and come around the gate as I lead the charge and stay close to the wall away from their arrows." I heard myself shouting. Urging my horse onward I bring my flail down on the skull of one of the foul scum that threaten us. A satisfying crunch follows and I go on to the next and the next.

They have trolls I know, but it seems that they are all in the higher rings breaking down doors and obstacles that the orcs cannot. The roads are littered with the bodies of fallen Gondorian soldiers with wounds that only teeth and claws make. It makes me sick to think of the beasts feasting upon men and youth who they should have shuddered in fear from.

The Rohirrim pour into the streets and any orc stupid enough to show its face is cut down, but they raise the alarm to the others farther up the city. We're met by a fierce attack and a road barred by overturned wagons and handcarts. I urge my horse on faster and we clear the barricade with ease.

Unquestioningly my men follow me and even in the thick of battle we triumph against them. Some men fall but for everyone who does at least ten times that number of the enemy fall too. No sacrifice is made that does not move us closer and closer to the gates that the trolls beat in fury.

Then even I watched the trolls are bathed in a steaming cascade of boiling oil and they die quickly, much more quickly then is their just right. What remains of the orcs are dashed away by our spears and never before has my flail worked with such deadly speed.

Just when I am sure that victory is ours we find ourselves corned by orc reinforcements, and soon overwhelming odds begin to cut us down. With a cry I hurl myself into them I will not let my men die in vain.

Suddenly pain explodes in my chest and I fall without breath and my vision blackens.


	29. A Piece of the Action

**Annamariah**We have to forgo the cookies. We simply have no info during that scene, beside (Snodgrass leans forward and whispers in Annamariah's ear) It's over done! Keep reading!**  
**

**Chicky Poo**Barbara comes back into her own in this chapter so don't feel too badly. I think everyone has a moment when they break down. Poor darling. Keep Reading!

**Nolitari (Not signed in) : **We frankly love the e-mail alerts they are so wonderful! And we're glad to see you love them as well. Congratulations on graduating, it has a liberating feeling doesn't it? Keep reading.

**Princess Siara**Okay, I fall to the bait, what kind of character? If you say elven warrior I will kill you! Not really but I will feel like it!

**Ty-Kwan-Do** We love it when the readers love the story so much that they jump around and their siblings think their crazy, it gives us a warm fuzzy feeling inside. As for Hadrien, keep reading!

**Primevera Took**I trust that we will deserve Rosie's cakes and we have been busy writing, writing, writing! Keep reading, and reviewing of course. I am so thrilled you like each chapter enough to continue the supply of food.

**Fk306 animelover** : Gum in your hair? ( Snodgrass hides his wavy blond hair under a grey cap.) You poor dear, I seriously hope that doesn't happen to you again. If it does we always have my family's bodyguards around to beat them up for you! Keep reading.

**PlainAndSimple**Yes, bad Barbara, not finishing the Return of the King, how could anyone do that? Donuts and milk are always a very good bribe I think (munches happily)

**Eruanna92 : **Why thank you girl of few words! Keep reading!

**AthrunZallaLover** Yes the chapter is longer then the others. And the confusion is to show the confusion that results from a battle. I am glad, in a sense, that you felt that way! I am sorry to say that neither of your names ring a bell. Maybe I just forgot? And who was it that you were going to blow up? I feel confused.

**Erasuithiel : **Yes if the chapter was too poetic for you. I love reading your reviews for the eloquence that they (pale fingers of morning) so funny and (blond beautiful maiden) I have to stop the eloquence monster is attacking me! (Snodgrass waves a fly swatter threateningly and the monster disappears into corner) Keep reading!

**Siriusly Sirius Lily Black**Everyone seems so against us killing you that I am afraid you must live….for now. (Smiles evilly at his own reflection) It goes to show you how much you are loved. I sorry that this chapter made you see all those horrible things but that is war. I have a frined in Iraq now and I am always afraid we'll find out he was killed. War is horrible, but Emily and Barbara always bounce back, don't worry.

**chelseypudge**Oh yeah, we got it! We got it! I knew it! I knew it! Keep reading!

**Pancake : **After a while they do have a ….sameness about them. Some of them I find very dark, but some are great. I always wanted to know what Strawberry fizz tasted like. Hum! We've read the C.S Lewis books or at least I have, and we just read "A wrinkle in Time " out loud to the family. We loved it! I've heard good things about the Zahn books too. We love long reviews so don't feel bad, and we're thrilled you love Hadrien so much!

**Princess Siara (Again) : **Winkle says that he would rather have one of those bright green desk lamps with those glass shades. E always fall for bribes.

**AraelMoonchild**Wrong with Emily? Whatever do you mean? More donuts! Yippee! Keep reading!

**Nolitari**** (Again) : **This is the first time we have had more then one review from the same person! I mean, in this chapter we've had three reviews from one person, but I mean, you're the other one to do the same thing! No, we didn't write the quote, Tolkien did, but it is beautiful and soul stirring. (Snodgrass puts a shoes sole in a bowl and stirs it around) We want plushies! We want Haldir and Legolas!

**Princess Siara ( Again, Again) : **You have the tenacity of a lobster don't you? We don't often leave people hanging like this so here is you chapter, now be a good girl!

**Elvin BlueEyes** About the calling Legolas thing, pretty much. When we got your review it was just in time for us to post so your lucky to make it girl! Review sooner dear or we may miss you next time.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Chapter 29**

**A Piece of the Action**

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Barb's POV.**

This was "The Big Battle"

This was Pelennor fields.

I was there.

And so far, I had not killed a single thing.

I know that sounds a macabre thing to say, but after awhile, you recall battles by how many orcs you had dispatched, or Easterlings you disposed of.

I can still remember, at Moria I had gotten eight, and one that was iffy. When the Uruk Hai showed up at the river, I got five. When the Riders of Rohan showed up, none, because an orc had swiped my bow. At Helms Deep, I got nineteen and a goblin. It doesn't sound like much when you write it down, but actually those are pretty good figures, if I do say so myself.

And I do.

But here I was, wandering towards Minas Tirith through carcass covering battlegrounds, wondering what to do. My arm was tired after carrying "my" sword for so long, and I sheathed it. The Dead had literally swept through the ranks of orcs, Oliphaunts, etc, leaving me nothing to do.

"If only I had my bow." I said with frustration. In all honesty, I hadn't used a sword since Moria, and it was pure luck I survived there. So I was more used to long range combat than knife to knife, shoulder to shoulder, breathing down your neck fighting. But now, I didn't even have the chance to try it out!

Not looking where I was going, I tripped over a spear haft that was stuck in the ground. I wondered what hapless solider had done that ( yeah, kill the ground, keep stabbing there Smith) and then I mentally kicked the solider as I landed on a huge, bloody corpse of an orc. It looked like someone had taken a cleaver and played connect-the-dots up and down his chest.

"Ugh." I muttered, but I seemed to be growing used to this sort of thing lately.

As I was hurriedly extricating myself, and brushing at my armor, I noticed something strange. I bent down to look closer at the orc. He was your standard, run-of-the-mill orc…except for his eyes. Wide and unseeing, they were a clear, sky blue. Not the ugly rheumy yellow or dull black of most, but actually beautiful.

"What the-" I thought.

And as I investigated the grimy battlefield, I found the same thing everywhere. This orc had blue eyes too, this one had those cat-green shade, the other a delicate grey. In every other way they were the disgusting, repulsive creatures that killed and hurt everything I loved most.

But it was as if, after death, something changed. I knew where orcs had come from, and most of these were descendants of what used to be elves. And that now, a chain had been snapped, showing what these might have been, but for evil. And showing that in the end…evil did not always win.

I felt like I should say something poetic and moving at that time, but the only poem that came to mind wasn't very appropriate. It ran something like, and I recited it aloud.

I love little pussy

Her coat is so warm,

And if I don't tease her

She'll do me no harm

So I'll stroke her and pat her

And feed her with food

And pussy will love me

Because I am good.

"Amen." a voice proclaimed reverently.

I jumped about a mile, and looked around like a frightened seagull.

"Who's that?" I said.

"Behind you." the disembodied voice said politely.

I turned around, and saw what has to be the tallest person I had ever seen in my entire life. This man wasn't Shaq-size, Shaq would have looked small next to him. He wore beautiful silver armor, and if you don't think armor can be beautiful, think again. He didn't wear a helmet, and his hair was pulled away from his face in a neat braid. His eyes were a bright grey, and he had a strong, patrician nose that made him look like a kindly hawk. And oddly, his ears had the precise upsweep of an elves, and they came to a delicate, elven point.

"Oh. Hi." I said, more in surprise than anything, and held out my hand. The hand that shook mine was long, and deceivingly thin looking. _My_ hand barely escaped alive from his agonizing handshake. I don't think he meant to though, because he smiled; a thoughtful, pleased smile as if to say "Why, isn't this a nice place to meet such charming, gore-splattered, sword-wielding maiden."

"Hello." he said "I hope I didn't interrupt you earlier."

"No, no you didn't." I said, and felt a little silly "My…eulogy was quite over thank you. It was, to, uh, honor the fallen dead. All of them I mean. I'm Barbara Paul, and I've been basically wandering around here, I've never been to Minas Tirith."

I desperately wanted to know who this man was, but I didn't ask his name, purely out of stubbornness. Looking back on that now, I could kill myself for not realizing sooner, but hey, I was only sixteen.

"Paul.

"What?"

"Paul. It seems to be an odd second name for a girl." He looked serious, as if considering this quite an important matter. I seized my opportunity.

"Well, what's your name? I bet it's a lot weirder than mine." He drew himself up- as if he could go _up_ any further- and said gravely

"I am Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth, and I dare you to say that Imrahil is an unsuitable name."

"Ah-haaaaaa." I managed "Ahhh-ahha. That was- a mistake. A very leetle mhistake." (Note; that was not a typo. That is me and my German accent.)

"Ah." _Prince_ Imrahil looked vaguely confused at this sudden accent switch, but he covered it by looking intensely somber.

I was bamboozled. I had not finished ROTK, but Emily had told me all about this elf/man guy, and I had skipped to all the parts involving him. I thought he rocked, and hated the fact that he had no screen time. This guy was the leader of the Swan Knights, the super cool Swan Knights with a super cool banner, who lived in a super cool seaside resort.

"Did you say a seaside resort?" Imrahil said, and looked at me quizzically. Mentally I cursed every single mind reading elf, or even men with elven blood who did this? Mentally? Mistake! Mistake! Oo naughty girl, oo bad mistake!

"Are you reading my mind?" I asked bluntly. I resolved to kick him on the shins if he said yes. Imrahil stepped back.

"Yes, I'm afraid it's sort of a habit." he said apologetically, and then incredibly, added "Do you need a lift?"

"What?" I said incredulously. Imrahil laughed lightly, as if at me, but he did it with such good humor it was hard to stay angry with him.

"I'm sorry, I simply find your vocabulary…very singular."

"Singular? You're the one that's singular.' I said indignantly "You have ears like an elf, but you're a man. You and your knights have come to help capital of Men-dom, yet you can read minds like an elf."

Imrahil shrugged off what I thought was quite a compelling argument. "Perhaps, but I think we should probably be heading back to Minas Tirith. We can continue this debate later. Coming?"

He held out his hand, and reluctantly I took it. I didn't want my hand to be completely smashed by the time we reached the city. Thankfully, this time he did not crush it.

"Are you reading my mind?" I asked nervously as we began the long trek towards the city.

"No." he said.

"Yes, you are, I can tell."

"I am not."

"Promise you aren't?"

"I already told you I'm not."

"Pinky-promise?"

"Absolutely not."

"Why not?"

"I don't have to answer that question.

"That's a dodge."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

Silence. Then, pleadingly

"You really aren't?"

Pause.

"Ohhh…maybe."

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

"Get out of my way! Come on move it people!" I fought and clawed my way around the barricade of bodies that choked the street. The people were rushing by me in terrified brunches away from something…bet I know what it is!

Just as I came to the marketplace an unnatural wind literally gushed into the streets with a piercing whistle and mass cry rang as the Dead Army swirled around the city in a pitiless slaughter of Gondor's enemies.

I was knocked flat by them as they surged passed in search of more prey. I was seized around the waist and looked up into the face of (wait just a second did he even have a face?) a Dead solider. He stood me on my feet and said, "Beg your pardon my Lady."

"Hey, don't mention it." I answered, he smiled (ghastly) and with that he was gone.

I still can't get over it, I was knocked down and helped up by a member of the Dead Army! This was freaking not supposed to happen!

Omigosh, I just used the word "freaking" that's not like me at all!

Argh! and I used the expression "Oh my gosh" without spelling it out properly! And did you know that if you write "oh my gosh" in the abbreviated form then the spell check will try and fix it with the word amigos.

Sorry, I have to get back to the story in hand. Once the Dead Army went through then it was pretty much over. As I raced to the wall I saw the last oliphunt being taken down by a misty green shadow, awesome!

The harbor was filled with the black sailed corsair ships and I knew that if everything had gone as the books and movie said then Aragorn, Boromir, Barbara and Legolas and Gimli would be aboard. I also knew that if everything went according to book that they wouldn't get to the city for several long hours yet.

As I turned away I was crushed in a frantic hug from a screaming and crying Melba and Felicity.

"We won! We won! We're saved!" they screamed and for once I threw normality to the wind.

"Yeah we won! We're alive! Take that Sauron evil dark lord scum! We won!" I yelled. We danced around for a few minutes as the cheers spread throughout the ruined and crumbling city. You have no idea what it felt like to be alive!

But our victory dance was short lived because we came down to earth with the realization that we had a lot of soldiers that needed help and fast.

"We have to get back to Ioreth, there's going to be a lot of causalities." I said and dragged the other to girls with me.

"I have to go to the kitchen to prepare food." said Felicity and with a squeeze around our shoulders she nonchalantly skipped off jumping over orc corpses and other nastys. Melba was a little more timid about moving over bodies and so it took us more time to get to the Healing Houses.

The scene there was nothing short of horrific, if you want to know why think about the weapons that the orcs and trolls were using and use your imagination. I'd never seen a disemboweled man before. I had never held the hand of a man as his other arm was amputated to save his life. I had never held a man as he died.

But I did that day.

As evening drew on rumor spread that Lord Boromir had returned and I was surprised to see the effect this had on the people. They brightened up immediately and soldiers cheered on their dying mates to "Wait, the Captain's back!" And the soldiers all braced themselves as if energized. More then anything I wanted to see him alive and well, I knew that shock was setting in and I needed someone to lean on.

Even as we worked there was a hugely happy underlying feeling through us all. We had won, against odds way bigger then Helm's Deep had been, we had won!

A gentle touch on my arm and a quiet voice saying, "Ma'am we have one here who knows you."

I turned to find Ioreth, covered in blood, at my elbow. "Who is it?" I asked afraid to know. I mean it was my worst nightmare for someone I really know well to die.

"He's not dying Ma'am but he won't let us tend him. Could you come and speak to him?" She jerked her gray head in the general direction. I saw a badly beaten young man in Rohirric livery and pushing away the gentle hands of a tearful Kessla.

The poor girl was in near tears as the young man carefully and firmly told her that he wanted her to scram.

I went up behind him and said, "Why Hadrien! How kind of you to _willingly _allow that sweet and _emotional_ girl to treat your _grievous_ wounds! I stressed every important word while looked into his exhausted eyes.

"My Lady! I glad to see you alive and well, but I must go to the aid of my men." he said, his words slurring slightly.

"Hadrien, I know that your are Rohirric by birth but your mother was Gondorian and by that authority I order you to sit yourself down and let us take care of you. The other men will be treated by the other healers and doctors, having you collapse from exhaustion will do no one any good. NOW SIT! I yelled.

He sat.

"I am so tired." he sighed. Timidly Kessla offered him a cup of water and he took it saying, "I hope you understand that I wasn't angry with you miss, just worried for my men."

"That's all right, I understand. Lord Boromir was always the same way after a battle." she smiled.

"Did you tend him after a battle?" I asked, this was a new thought. I guess I always assumed that Boromir had never been around women before. I suppose that I, like a lot of fan girl's, though he never left the army or training grounds.

I felt really stupid, as if Boromir had never seen a women before. Not that I was jealous of another women caring for him, not at all…it was just that…

_**I was insanely jealous of other women tending to my husband!**_

Okay, I'm fine now. I just needed to get that out of my system. And I really would like a big glass of Diet Coke right now.

"My Lady?" Hadrien asked. I blinked and realized that I was holding his hand in a death grip. I released it and said, "Sorry Hadrien, now you be a good boy and let Kessla take care of you. I'll go and see if I can find anything out about your men."

Night was falling around the city as I went through it stepping over rabble and dead orcs. That was weird, I mean, to have no feelings whatsoever when passing the body of a dead thing. It was the lulling feeling of security that made me so calm, with all the big huge men of Rohan and Gondor now moving about the city in a fairly calm way give a peaceful atmosphere to everyone.

So when I was completely bowled over by a short, fat hairy thing and caught by a tall, slender thing, I was rather taken aback.

"Lass! You've no idea how glad we are to see you!" Gimli choked out. He squeezed me tight and smiled up through glistening tears that streamed down into his beard. Legolas righted me and said, "Indeed Emily, we were deeply worried for your safety. Have you seen your husband?"

"No, is he here?" I asked hopefully. Legolas's brow furrowed as he shook his head, "Not since entering the city a few hours ago. As soon as he received news of his father's death and his brother's illness he went to the Houses of Healing."

"I just gave from there! I missed him? Crap. I'll see you two later." I said and gave the a quick hug each and hightailed it to the Healing Houses.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Barb's POV.**

By the time we reached the city, the sun was falling lower, and lower into the horizon. I was not particularly tired, but I was absolutely ravenous.

"I am absolutely ravenous." I said.

"And seeking what you may devour?" Imrahil put in.

I sighed, and ignored him. I had found that you could not argue with him, because he always had a good answer. You could not cajole or plead with him, because then he would simply ignore you.

It seemed odd, but though he was friendly, apparently did not resent my insistence that he not read my mind, he simply did not talk much. He did hum, and that drove me minorly insane while I was trying to talk to him.

The only subject that drew him out was when I asked him what it was like to be uncle to Boromir and Faramir. And, for protection of those who are NOT innocent "coughBoromircoughFaramircough" but who can wield some serious sword, I will not record his answer here. It just wouldn't be nice to Bori, especially after he dragged me from the skulls in Dimholt.

What he said is this, and it is a very loose translation.

"Bzz, energetic, bzz, bzz, something about a sword training session, bzz, bzz, bzz, sneaking up from the left, bzz, bzz, bzz, two against one, bzz, bzz, bzz, impromptu wrestling match, bzz, bzz. Bzz, bzz, bzz. Bori, bloody nose, Fari's fault, Fari crying, complete accident. Bzz, bzz, mother's fury knows no bounds, bzz. Me, black eye. BZZ, BZZ, BZZ!"

As I said, a very loose translation.

The gate was completely destroyed. Not only had to been smashed with Grond, it had trampled by thousands of amour clad bad guys, Oliphuants, someone had tried to burn it (?) you get the picture. Even the part of the arch had been knocked away, probably by one of the oliphuants.

"Looks like Gimli's going to have a job on his hands." I said, skittering through the rubble. I was able to hop through the ruins, like those fat, prehistoric mice things they show you in "Science" textbooks ( yes, that's right Galadriel, you descended from a fat prehistoric rat!)

Imrahil was able to simply wade through it all, without getting any deeper than his knees. I resent tall people.

"Terribly sorry, I can't help it." he said.

"I bet you can, you just don't want to-ugh!" I was suddenly enveloped in a hug, which had to have had murderous intentions. I was also being held about six inches off the ground.

"Dearest-fairest-Boromir put me down I can't breath!" I squeaked.

"Sorry." he said, and set me down on a big piece of rubble. I felt like he was inventorying me, like a can of soup, as in "Oh, goody, Campbell's is still alive, Ramen Noodle's is intact, very good indeed."

What followed was the usual round of "What ho, my dearestest nephew, I find it pleasantest that thou art still alive!" and "the same to you, my revered uncle, still showing off that amour I see!" Why couldn't they just say "yo, dog, it's freakin cool to see you again, let's go visit the royal digs for some eats."

No, they would say something like " Why tally here, let us off to the castle".

Which is exactly what we did in the end. Note; it is rather hard to learn of your daddio is dead, because every single Tom, Dick or Harry refer's to you as the Steward, or "my lord Steward"

Oh, and we're forgetting the part where the Warden of the Houses of Healing rushes up, saying something about your younger brother dying, and that it's your daddy's fault…oops, you didn't know?"

"What?" Boromir exploded, and the Warden jumped. He was like a tall, skinny, scared looking hare, long grey robes drooping from his limbs.

"We're doing all we can, he's in the room up the stairs-" Boromir was already running, and the Warden shouted after him "THIRD DOOR ON THE RIGHT! THE RIGHT!"

"Come on." Imrahil said, pulling me along with him "Didn't you hear him? Third door on the right!"

I am quite sure that my arm was pulled quite out of it's socket by the time we reached the top of the stone staircase. I was beginning to think that Imrahil had many good intentions, he just never _thought_ about those shorter than himself. Did you Imrahil? No, I didn't think so.

However, before any of us reached Faramir's sickbed, we met a minor roadblock. It came in the bloodstained dress, dark braids wildly askew shape of my sister, Emily. She looked like she had been through World War three, but this did not apparently deter Boromir, who crushed her in one of his signature, bone smashing embraces, but this one was accompanied by a deep kiss. As in; deeeeeep.

"Hurrah!" Imrahil cheered "Bravo! Hurray!"

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Prince Imrahil's POV**

I stood there amazed that this but then Boromir rushed off leaving a dazed and red faced young woman behind him. Behind me the two Half Elves Elrohir and Elladan appeared. They had seen everything and smirked knowingly.

I must admit that I am quite pleased to see my nephew has finally married, but my thoughts are spoiled by the girl, Barbara, saying, "Why does that never happen to me?" In a whining voice.

Before any of us could move Elrohir winked and said, "If you don't mind." and swept her back and kissed her quite thoroughly and soundly to the shock of everyone in the room, including his brother.

I was beginning to think the girl might need some air when the elf pulled away. However in true dramatic fashion that she would have described as "funky" Barbara fainted dead away onto the floor.

Elladan kicked Elrohir in the leg and picked the girl up saying, "You idiot! Look what you did to her!"

I must say that she appeared to be perfectly fine to me. Prince Legolas shooed them both away with threats of impalement for their actions. I believe he said this because he, like everyone else, has trouble telling them apart. The twins sulked off with Gimli poking at them with his axe.

"Keep it goin' ya rogues!" he brawled. Legolas patted Barbara's hands and slapped her face lightly. Since this wasn't working he called her name a little, she blinked and sat up shouting,

"I've been kissed by an elf! I've been kissed by an elf, bring the disinfectant, get some hot water, get some iodine!"

"There, there you're all right now." Legolas soothed. She pushed him away and stood up a bright blush on her cheeks. I could see that this was not only a humiliating experience for her, she seemed…upset. As if something had been stolen from her.

Elrohir, very unwisely, appeared around the corner and said, "I am so sorry Barbara. I…" he leapt back as she hurled herself at him fists flying. Legolas and I made a grab for her and hauled the struggling creature back.

"Let me hit him ! Please let me hit him! He stole my first kiss from me without asking!" she said. "He assaulted me!"

"Barbara, I cannot allow you to do the same thing to Lord Elrohir." I said. She snorted and said, "Let me hit him! He deserves it!"

"I said no!" I thundered, "You cannot hit him, you are a young lady!"

I handed her over the Prince Legolas and turned to Elrohir, "However, I am not!" And I without hesitation slammed my fist into his shocked elven face.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

"Do you think he'll be alright?" I asked, bending over the unconscious form of Elrohir Halfelven.

"I dare say he will." Legolas commented dryly. "It may take him a bit longer to heal, since he isn't full blood elf, but I seriously doubt he will have anything so much as a bruise."

"Too bad." Barbara said. I shot her a look and she said, "What?"

"Aren't you ashamed of yourself? Honestly making such a to-do about it."

'To do about?" she shrieked "He _stole_ my first kiss! He just…took it!"

"Well, he seemed to do a pretty good job of it, with you fainting away." I smirked. She blushed red and said, "Marchwarden!"

"Never mind then." I said hastily. Legolas snickered and Elrohir moaned. Barbara jumped up and said, "Aha! The thief awakes!"

"God no!" Elrohir groaned and rolled upright. He fingered his jaw and winced. Legolas said, "Now aren't you ashamed of yourself Elrohir! Look at that poor young woman, she's broken hearted."

Barbara didn't look broken hearted, she looked at once triumphant and murderous in the same glance.

"That's right," she declared, "You have broken my poor maidenly heart."

"I was only trying to make you feel better." He said.

"Make me feel better! I want to be kissed by someone who loves me! Not someone whose…oh what the word?"

"Stupid?" Gimli suggested hopefully, "Dumb? Silly, Rude? A rogue and scoundrel? And an elf?"

"Yes." Barbara said. I felt horrible for poor Elrohir, I mean what if he did like Barbara? It would be pretty hard on the poor dear if he loved her and she as much said she didn't love him. Gosh, this is turning into a sappy movie!

"_Tell me Marsha do you love me? John asked breathlessly. The lovely woman shook her head and said, "I never can John, my heart belong to another."_

"_I should have known, you never loved me, you were always in love with Roger wouldn't you?"_

"May I inquire as to who is Roger?" Prince Imrahil asked pleasantly. He flexed his huge hand slowly and smiled down at Elrohir.

I smiled back at my uncle-in-law, Barbie had told me about his habit of reading minds. Even though it was a bit annoying at times he seemed to do it more by accident then anything else. Beside he was so amiable about it no one cared.

I was about to answer when a maid came and told us that we were needed. Aragorn was healing Faramir and Boromir wanted me there. Barbara And I took off leaving the dazed Elrohir in the care of Legolas and Imrahil.

I heard later that Gimli had cornered Elladan somewhere thinking he was Elrohir. The poor elf escaped after wrestling the dwarf to the ground and running for his life.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Special Request : **It has been long a concern that many of you wanted OC's and we have never given you one. For those of you who asked and never had one please let us know and we will fix it for you in the next few chapters. We cannot have a horde of elven warriors because there was almost none at the last battle, so please have mercy.

Those of you who have had an OC need not, indeed, should not apply! Love Snodgrass, Winkle and Co.


	30. Something Worth fighting For

**Slayer3 : **My dear girl, I am so glad you show such violent appreciation for our story. But please, we don't wish you to kill yourself with laughter!

**Nolitari (Not signed in) : **We did not make him do anything, he was a willing elf. Someday you will graduate and you will understand the liberating feel of no more school! We will of course give you an OC in one of the next few chapters. And no, we will not make him a karate guy!

**Fk306 animelover**I hope you like this one too!

**Annamariah**My waist line! I cannot take anymore cookie really! (grabs cookies and eats them) I believe that Imrahil was his uncle actually, anyway, yes he is cool. And you shouldn't have told us you were going to be in France for two weeks! Now we're insane with jealousy!

**AthrunZallaLover**No, all of these things are foreign to us. And your other names don't ring a bell, sorry. We' are glad to have you anyway, no matter what your name is! Unless it was something dirty. Grin

**Carlithirel Amarantha**Oh so you like the cool mind reading hunk of Imrahil do you? Well, well, not bad for a man in his fifties right? You cannot punish me with a plain suit or we won't up date at all so there ! I refuse to be bribed! But we are glad that you loved the chapter, and of course the writing gets better!

**Amfmchic** : She didn't make out with an elf. Everyone is not itching to snog with on of the Eldar either! She was just being maidenly.

**chelseypudge** : No, darling you don't get another OC. I said that before. (Snodgrass looks annoyed) You must learn to be satisfied dear. Keep reading however!

**AraelMoonchild**Can you say "wicked awesome" ten times fast? Thanks again, I just love your screen name!

**PlainAndSimple** : Love the ice cream, love the long reviews, love that you love, to love that we love, and that you love to love our story! I don't think that made any sense at all! Keep reading!

**Luthien and Tari Oronar**Thanks a lot! We love the whole thing too! And of course your reviews!

**Ty-Kwan-Do**Oh let us come on the picnic too! Please, please, please! And we are quoting our story all the time too, it's like a secret code! Keep reading darling! And Kai too!

**Eruanna92 : **You should read each book each year like Christpoer Lee does. One because their great books and two because…their great books! Keep Reading!

**Princess Siara**Your OC is in this chapter and will be in later chapter's as well. We gave her your name to help you find her! You have no idea how flattering it is that you print out all of our chapters! That most be like a million pages of paper! Winkle loves the glasses and the lamp and I love that you review so much! We hope you enjoy your OC.

**Primevera Took**He was glad to see her alive I think. After all Elrohir's in love with her. (Winkle whispers in Snodgrass's ear) What? He doesn't? Oh well, never mind! We will give you an OC in the later chapters too !

**Siriusly Sirius Lily Black**If you can translate what (any chancec that liil youn' me Hadrien with 'er) means we may be able to help you. Until then we love Hadrien as much as you do! And I think anyone would be glad to be kissed by Elrohir, I mean, that's a girl.

**Pancake : **I love big brothers in a story they always do something exciting, like hitting people! I think it would be wonderful if Sauron was torn apart by wild animals, wouldn't that be satisfying? You know more about inter family relationships in the following chapter!

**Zarz**Bad girl reading when you should be doing homework! But we are glad you like the story! And we will make you a lovely Swan Knight like we said. Look for them in the next few chapters!

**Elvin BlueEyes**: I love Gimli and his reaction to elves, it is always good for humor points! Keep reading!

**kaleidoscopic blueberry muffin** : Wow that was a mouthful! And not being able to tell if there are two of us or one of us is part of the mystery that surrounds the firm of Snodgrass and Winkle! You must keep reading and make a guess! Keep reading!

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

_Where is the King? And where is his throne?_

_High in the city of purest white stone_

_With one act of kindness, his kingship will seal_

_For the hands of the king, are the hands that will heal._

This verse repeated itself in my mind a hundred times as I watched Aragorn calling Faramir's name. Hopelessly it seemed and even Aragorn, as strong as he was, was growing weaker. Have you ever seen someone turn grey? Aragorn's face and hands seemed to drain of blood as he called "Faramir, Son of Gondor. Faramir?"

Hours of searching were still in store before Bergil would appear with the Kingsfoil. As if sensing this, Boromir knelt beside Aragorn and laid a silent hand on his King's shoulder. Aragorn's eye flickered but didn't open and as I watched Aragorn seemed to draw off the strength of Boromir. With frightening rapidity Boromir's healthy tan was underlined by a kind of unearthly paleness.

They didn't falter and instead breathed as one man Aragorn's voice ever calling "Faramir, Faramir?" It was a painfully beautiful sight that comes to mind whenever the three of them are together.

After what was an eternity of waiting little Bergil burst into the room with a pitiful bunch of leaves in his handkerchief. He was already crying helplessly as he begged Aragorn to tell him if it was enough.

"Is it? Is it? Please Sire." He sobbed, Aragorn rumpled the boy's hair and smiled, "It will serve."

Then a thing happened that I have never seen again in my life. Aragorn breathed a sigh onto the leaves and crushed them together like ash. Such a sweet scent filled the room as I have never known before, except on early morning camping trips.

Flinging the bits of leaf into the steaming water Ioreth hustled in they steeped and the smell was wafted down the halls to every room. Aragorn and Boromir stood together a hail and hearty as they ever were. Ioreth began chattering in the background but no one listened.

Faramir roused and rubbed his hands across his eyes like a sleepy child saying, "You called me, my lord. I come, what does the King command?"

Aragorn leant over him and smiled into Faramir's face, "Walk no more in shadows, but awake. You are weary, take food with your brother and be ready when I come."

Faramir's eyes flew to those of his delighted brother and repressing a gargantuan grin he nodded solemnly. "I will, lord. For who would lie idle when the King has returned?"

Aragorn smiled again and left with Eomer following to go to Eowyn. The instant he left Boromir and Faramir embraced heartily Faramir crying out, "What fair marvel is this that my brother returns from the dead even as I? Boromir can it be you?"

Boromir rumpled his brother's hair like Aragorn had Bergil's and laughed in that superior way older brothers will. "Faramir, welcome back to the land of the living. What is this foolish about death, am I not as living as you?"

Boromir considered his faint brother and said, "Or perhaps more so considering your illness."

Faramir shook his head in wonder and a dazed expression came into his blue eyes. "I have had too many shocks in one hour to be able to answer any questions put to me Boromir."

His eyes flicked to me and he said, "Boromir, will you not bide this poor maid to her leisure? Surely she is wearied of caring for me."

"What? Do you not know who this is?" Boromir asked in disbelief. He looked at me and I shrugged saying, "Your Father never told him, I guess."

Faramir's gaze went from me to Boromir and back to me again, then his eyes went wide. Swallowing he said, "Brother, lie to me not. Is this fair maiden thy wife?"

I learned later that Faramir lapses into "thee's" and "thou's" when under a great deal of stress. Boromir took my hand and pulled me to his side and said, "Brother, meet your sister, Emily. My wife."

I could see it was just too much for the poor guy and after a quick hello I ducked out of the room and away. They really needed to be alone for a while and I could find something else to do. I peeked in on Eowyn and she was asking Eomer about Theoden, and they were weeping together. But not all reunions were sad, because in the next room Aragorn was already encouraging Merry to smoke!

"Bad Aragorn! Bad man!" I said as I came in. He smiled as he passed from the room with Gandalf following behind. I mooched up on the bed with the hobbits as Pippin said admiringly, "Was there ever anyone like Aragorn?"

After this poetic comment he went on to call Merry an ….you can read it in the book, and show him the pack hidden under the bed. We talked about the battle and Merry told us first hand how Eowyn slew the Witch King.

"You'll never believe my surprise when she took off her helmet! All her beautiful gold hair fell around her shoulders, and I fair gasped my heart was in my throat so!" Merry said.

"What happened?" Pippin urged, he was perched on the end of the bed and could barely breath for the suspense.

"Well, the Witch King say something boastful about no man killing him. And then she said "I am no man." and up and kills him! He crumbled up like a little ball of twine!" Pippin gave a squawk of surprise and fell of the bed with a thump. I helped him back on the bed and he grinned sheepishly.

Merry took a pull on his pipe and stared off into the distance, "Yes, sir. Now that's a sight I'll never forget, what a wonderful woman she is."

Then, as if he suddenly remembered he sat bolt upright and asked, "Is she alright? She's not dead is she?"

"She's fine Merry, don't worry." I said, "You can go see her tomorrow, if she's awake. Now I'm leaving because I cannot stand that hideous pipe!" I fled to the delighted giggles of two naughty hobbits.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Barb's POV**

Chomping is a funny word.

Elrohir was _chomping_ his food that night, because he couldn't chew correctly. In fact, he could barely move his jaw at all. Hence the odd, straight up and down _chomping_ way his jaw moved up and down as he tried to eat.

Now, as his twin. Elladan should rightfully have been offering proper sympathy. He didn't. In fact, every time I would look in his direction, he would wink, and nod his head towards Elrohir, who was sitting across from him.

The ridiculous spectacle Elrohir made always sent me off into giggles, so I would always ask to be excused so I could explode in the hallway. I was the Mysterious Vanishing Dinner Guest.

Boromir sat at the head of the table, which is one of the biggest I have ever seen in my life. It looked like you could've sat half of Gondor down to dinner there. Boromir, of course, was not _chomping_ his food, but he was eating quickly. Faramir was better, but still _very, very weak._ That was exactly how the Warden had phrased it, voice dropping to a whisper, and it sounded very impressive.

I had the lovely fortune of sitting across from Pippin. Hey, he was battered, he was bruised, but he practically inhaled his food. _Snork! _and his plate was clean.

It had to be better than sitting across from Gimli however, who ate like he'd been starved from his cradle, and hadn't had any practice in table manners meanwhile. Sometimes he would remember what his fork was for, but usually he used his knife for everything. Once in awhile, Legolas, who looked slightly green, would say "_Gimli_" in a pleading tone.

Aragorn was actually a very methodic and delicate eater. With what careful swipes of his knife would he cut his beef into neat slices. Tenderly he arranged the peas into a little green hill, which he proceeded to consume. He showed particular devotion to the strawberry jam.

If I was Arwen, I think I would start worrying right now. _But Mommy, why can't I make my peas into a mountain, Daddy does that and he's the king._

Gandalf was eating quite unhealthily, consuming his share of carbs for the next thousand years in slice after slice of bread, positively layered with butter. He did not, as he put it "take jam" the same way people say that they do not "take sugar" with their coffee.

I was rather afraid to eat. After what I had heard of medieval times, nothing was cooked long enough, and you were quite likely to die after eating any food. That is why wine was so important.

No, I was not sitting there, swigging down glasses of wine and mead. I don't drink. I sat there, drinking water, and I am sure, withering away right there. At least Elrohir was able to _chomp_, I was afraid just to eat. I looked around.

No one, from Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Elrohir, Elladan, Pippin or Prince Imrahil ( who always looked slightly melancholy and benevolently cheerful at the same time) appeared to be dying.

I was defeated, and picked up my fork.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

After observing Aragorn, Boromir, Faramir and Imrahil I have realized something.

**1.) I listed them in alphabetical order**

**2.) That they love Gondor, but for different reasons**

**3.) And that as much as I love Boromir, Aragorn is the perfect man for the king.**

Now I know what you're going to say, "Of course he's the perfect man for the job, he's the heir!"

Aragorn wasn't just the heir of Isildor, I mean you could be an idiot and be the heir of Isildor. But Aragorn was the breathing embodiment of all the goodness and greatness that was once Numenorean ( I think I spelled that wrong)

Boromir loved Gondor, he was one of the people. Amongst the soldiers there was not a man greater then he was. To them he was the driving force behind Gondor's glory, and anyone of the men would gladly have laid down their life for him because they knew he would do the same for them. Boromir loved the human beings that made Gondor great.

Faramir is, and always will be, more of a spiritual being then anyone I know. He breathes and lives in a world reserved for great artists and musicians. His presence was like one very wise in a way that filled you with hope. Whenever I was with Faramir, (and not arguing with him) I felt like a part of the world was visible to me that was closed at all other times. Faramir loved the spiritual life and nobility that was Gondor spirit.

Now, I have to say that Imrahil was not Gondorian, but I think you already know that. But he was unfailingly faithful to her (ships, cities and airplanes are always referred to as "she") and would have given all of his armies to protect her. Since he was not a son of Gondor and he lived in Dol Amroth he stood for those who love Gondor for the ideals it represented. Gondor was the hub of all strength and life in the years following the war, and Imrahil was always near. But like I said, he loved the ideal of Gondor.

But Aragorn? He loved all of Gondor. He was a son of the people in a way that Boromir never can be, they were his people. Not just looking to him for direction, but safety and happiness. His joys were the people's joys and their tears were met with his own. Long before Boromir fought with the armies, Aragorn bled and nearly died with them.

While Faramir dwelt in the spiritual world of Gondor, Aragorn was the _center _of that world. He was like the high priest in the Old Testament, he brought the fears and pleas of the people before God, (in this case called Eru, or Illuvatar.) It was more then the Healing Hands of the King, it was the dynasty of those who were especially blessed.

And Aragorn was the fulfillment of the ideals. It was a wonderful thing to watch Aragorn shoveling in peas and strawberry jam; and know that everything would be alright now because he was here. Barbara, who I had been watching, suddenly went from staring at everyone else and began inhaling her food.

She wasn't as bad as Pippin or as gross as Gimli, but she wasn't exactly ladylike. I was seated in between Legolas (fan girls swoon wildly) and Elladan. I had always disliked Elladan's character in J.R's books because girls in fan fiction always (and I do mean always) fall in love with him or he was the center of the story. I always thought Elrohir got the short shaft. However, as Elrohir was now nursing a sore jaw, I discovered that Elladan was really quite likeable.

Likeable if you over looked the way he ate mashed potatoes. He had never had them before and once discovered he ate nothing else. I was mesmerized by the way he piled every other food onto his potatoes.

"So how do you find Gondor Lady Emily?" He asked, as he heaped butter onto his food.

"I think it's lovely, I mean if you look passed the scorned and burnt out buildings." I added sadly.

"It needs far more gardens." Legolas chipped in famously. Gimli snorted and said, "The city needs a better gate then that…that…kindling they had before. What was the Steward about? Thinking that little thing could do the city any good? Bah!"

Legolas delivered a swift kick to the dwarf as Boromir shot a murderous glance at the blunt personage. Gimli grunted and moved on to the pie in front of himself.

"Is this your first time here my lady?" Elladan inquired politely, (more butter, more potatoes.)

"Yes, I've never really left home before this, excuse me do you think it's healthy to eat that much butter?" I asked hurriedly.

Elladan looked down at the blob of churned cream and said, "I think so." and gulped it down. I shook my head, for someone who was almost three thousand years old, Elladan was pretty funny. I asked him about and he made a face saying, "You cannot survive the passage of hundreds of years _without_ a sense of humor."

"And an immense pleasure in using it on other people?" I inquire with a wink. Elladan snorted into his potatoes and looked at his brother. Elrohir was trying to eat a piece of meat without using his jaw. It wasn't working.

"I see what you mean." Elladan snickered. "We do have a habit of exercising our…humor on people. I suppose it was obvious?"

"Oh, fairly." I answered and we burst out laughing.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Barb's POV.**

Aragorn. Elessar. Thorongil. Strider. Estel. Bob.

Yes, the future king of Gondor had many names, as well as many skills. Rangering, looking mysterious, kicking orc bottom, bossing people around while appearing to be simultaneously self-effacing-a word which here means extremely reluctant to become king-_he was a skilled Man_.

Currently he had become Doctor Aragorn. Or Elessar. Or Thorongil. Or Strider. Or Estel. Or Bob.

Something seems a little wrong with that list for some reason…

"The Lady Eowyn " Aragorn instructed the Warden, who was leaning forward in a shortsighted way "will wish to rise and depart, but she should not be permitted to do so, if you can in any way restrain her, until at least ten days be passed."

The Warden nodded vaguely, his arms crossed over his skinny chest "Ahm." he muttered.

Gandalf, who apparently was not about to be left out of the business of bossing poor, sick, innocent patients around, put in.

"As for Faramir, he must soon learn that his father is dead. But the full tale of the madness of Denethor should not be told to him until he is quite healed, and has duties to do. See that Beregond and the _perian_ who were present do not speak to him of these things yet."

"Ahm, ahmmm." the Warden nodded again. I could see one of his shoes lightly tapping the floor impatiently.

"What's a pear…Ian?" I asked. No one was listening.

"And the other perian, Meriadoc, who is under my care, what of him?" the Warden asked, squinting at Aragorn. He-the Warden, not Aragorn-seemed unduly grumpy about something.

"It is likely that he will be fit to arise tomorrow, for a short while." Aragorn said "Let him do so, if he wishes. He may walk a little in the care of his friends." He turned to me, and said, in what I cannot but think was an over superiorly way "And a _perian,_ Barbara, is a hobbit. They are also known as Halflings."

_Who got straight-A's in school? Yes, Aragorn, you get another gold star for your chart. Here's a pat on the head._

"Hmph." grumbled the Warden. He seemed itching to be away, the way someone is when they know how to do something, and someone else is instructing them how to do it, in a long, boring, and tedious way.

"Now I must go, there are others waiting." Aragorn said mysteriously. He might have been off to sign autographs the way he put it. Gandalf followed him. He was very stately in his Gandalf The White mode, and he never seemed to hurry at all.

"Hmph!" the Warden glared after Aragorn, and made an ugly face. Then he noticed me, and glared at me, as if daring me to say anything.

He swept away down the halls, gliding like a grey-robed ghost over the stone floors, muttering as he went "Young upstarts, telling their elders how to do their own jobs, when it's been seventy-and-two years I've lived, and forty of 'em in this very House. Some people don't know when to…"

His voice trailed off, wavering behind him like his trailing robe, until he disappeared into one of the rooms. I knew what he would say if I told him that Aragorn was actually older than him by fifteen years.

"Hmph!"

_Abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa_

"Hmph!"

It was the next day. I had fallen ( literally) into bed once I let my poor body realize how tired I was. When I got up, no one was around. Really. I got up, I dressed in the clean clothes I found hanging over the back of a chair, and wandered out into the hallway.

May I mention how big the Steward's house is?

It's big.

And stony, and cold, and drafty and ornate and huge, huge, huge. The nicest part of the house was the windows. They ran from almost the top of the ceiling to the floor, and sunlight was pouring through them as I wandered around, feeling lost. At least it wasn't like Lothlorien, where almost no one spoke English and the servant I ran into was most helpful.

"I'm looking for my sister, Emily." I said "Can I ask where everyone is?"

"Oh." Siara ( I learned her name later) was surprised "You must be Lady Emily's sister. I believe she is in the garden with Prince Legolas and his friends."

When she said _Legolas_, her eyes went sort of dreamy, and she sighed slightly. Gondorian-born, but she was showing classic symptoms of a fan girl. I had to interrupt her reverie however.

"Can you show me there?" I asked "I have no idea how to get around this place."

At the thought of being able to see Legolas, Up close and Personal, Siara's brown eyes became even bigger.

"It's not too far." she said, and I followed her, down stairs…and more stairs, and around corners, and past statues of ugly ancestors that Emily had willingly related me too. The house Hurin! Ah, alas, oh cursed House!

Ok, I'm sorry, I have no idea where that just came from.

"Do you-know Prince Legolas very well?" Siara asked shyly, breaking into _my_ reverie.

"Best friends." I said breezily "He actually saved my life you know. I was stabbed by the Witch-King, and if he hadn't saved me, I would be a horrible, creeping Wraith."

"He saved your life?" Siara turned to me "He saved you from the Witch-King? How valiant, and so brave, and princely, and courageous."

"Yep. Absolute dreamboat isn't he?" I said dryly. It went completely over her head, as she nodded, sighing again.

Once we finally reached the garden, I was surprised to see that instead of crying "Oh, Leggy my darling!" and flinging herself at him, Siara said "I think I should go now, I have other things to do."

"Morning Barb." Emily called out, and scooted over, making room for me on the stone bench she was sharing with Prince Legolas himself.

I of course, was stuck in the middle. I wasn't squashed, but Emily's skirt took up a ton of room. Gondorian dresses, especially the skirts, are very full, to achieve that sweeping, queen effect. Frankly, I detested mine, but it was clean, and I've always liked black, because it's mysterious.

"Morning Em, Dreamboat, where's everyone else?"

"Other than Gimli, Merry and Pippin, we're the only ones around. " Emily explained "Boromir and the rest are at _the_ meeting."

Her voice was excited, and she nudged me a little.

"What meeting?"

"Barbara! The last Debate. The meeting of the lords of the West! How could you have forgotten." Emily said incredulously.

"Do you mean where Aragorn goes "Blah, blah, blah" and then Gandalf goes "Bleeh, bleeh, bleeh, we're all going to die"?"

"Barb." Emily looked at and rolled her eyes "This is very important."

"Then how come I wasn't invited?"

"You mean "why weren't _we_ invited"." Emily corrected.

"That's what we meant." I amended hastily "We meant us. But…why?"

"Because we're woman." Emily said with finality.

"Then why is Legolas here?" I asked "He's not a woman, and neither are Gimli or Merry, or Pippin."

"Because none of us are Lords of the West." Legolas said.

"But what about Elrohir and Elladan? They're not either."

"They are representing their father, who is King of the elves." Legolas said, and did not at all look put out that he was not there.

"That's one thing that bothers me." I said, seizing on this "Why is Elrond King of the elves, and Galadriel Queen of the elves? Why isn't Celeborn King, since he's married to her?"

"I think that's because…because…"

And for once, Legolas did not have a complete, prepackaged, shrink-wrapped answer.

"And how can your dad be a king, if Elrond is the king? It just doesn't make any sense."

"It makes perfect sense " he shot back "It is very easily explained, and I shall explain it to you…later."

"Copout."

Legolas was saved from having to answer this, when Boromir strolled into the garden. He looked somewhat preoccupied, but said "You all look very cozy here." then he kissed Emily's hand, in a such a cute way, and said "How are you my dear?"

"Alright, the boys have been telling me about the Dimholt." she replied sweetly.

They were acting as if they hadn't seen each other in a million years. In the background, Merry and Pippin were miming them, with Merry taking the part of Boromir. Pippin, fluttering his eyelashes madly, was Emily. Silently they mouthed words like "oh darling" and "smoochie."

"Gentleman." Abruptly Boromir rounded on them both, and they froze. "We will be leaving tomorrow, and I suggest that you make your preparations now, it will be an early departure."

"Oh lord." Emily said.

"Pick me! Pick me!" I said. Boromir smiled.

"Of course you're coming." he said, and patted me on the head.

I was…bamboozled. I looked around. The nearest person was Gimli.

"This is so touching." I said, and gave him a tearful squeeze.

_Onward Middle-Earth soldiers, we're marching to war…_

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

Barbie and I were helping Faramir out to the garden. His was still pretty shaky on his feet, but he insisted on seeing the armies preparing to leave.

"Only a few more hours and everyone will be leaving." I said. Barbara sighed and said, "Why does it seem like the hours are just crawling by? I want to get going?"

Faramir smiled faintly and said, "You are quite the fiery one aren't you?"

Barbara's head swelled at this and she said, none too proudly, "I guess I am."

"And you sister are more docile?" Faramir asked. I nodded and winked, "Unless roused by the evil of the enemy."

He smiled again and said, " I wish I was fit to go with you, but the Warden fairly hounded my footsteps!"

"That's what he's supposed to do. Besides Boromir knows that if he didn't that you would be following on behind." I said.

"Like I did." Barbara quipped.

"Like you shouldn't have." I added. We all fell silent and watched the ant like people milling about below us. The breeze was fresh and still blew off the sea. The weather was fine, but had an underlining tension too it.

"So many men." Faramir murmured. "So willing."

"Gondor's finest." I said.

"And Rohan's." Barbara added, being the faithful little Eomer fan that she was.

"And Dol Amroth's." Faramir conclude. " All come to fight for freedom."

The sun blazed in a brilliant red and gold sunset and as it did Faramir whispered, "And that's something worth fighting for."

."


	31. Alpha of the Omega

**Disclaimer : While we own many lovely suits…we own nothing of the Lord of the Rings.**

**crazyroninchic** : Barbie and Legolas are rather funny. As to the last line…well.Thanks…I wrote that. (Snodgrass blushes)

**Winkle: **No you didn't! Emily did!

**Snodgrass: **She won't care if I take the credit.

**Winkle : **I'm not so sure…

**Snodgrass : **Oh shut up!

**AraelMoonchild** : Yes, we did notice that rather unfortunate mistake. It was Winkle's fault!

**Winkle : **It was not! You're the one who posted the chapter not me!

**Snodgrass **: Don't listen to him, he's feeling cranky to day.

**Slayer3 : **Due to the laughing incoherence of your review we reply with this. Hehehehehehehehehahahahahahahahhohohohohohohohohoteeheeteeheeteeheeteehee. (Snodgrass gasps for breath) Thanks again!

**Siriusly Sirius Lily Black** : You are so glad you're into your character. I can't speak for his further devolvement but we'll see. It touches us every time that you say things like that about our fic. We always want to remain true to the book and a humorous and serious fic at the same time.

**Elvin BlueEyes**: Thanks for the heads up on the mistake. We took care of it as quickly as we could. I am glad you liked the chapter. You'll find out whose going in this chapter. Keep reading!

**chelseypudge** : Yeah, we know everyone had already told us! No, we're not really mad at you darling, just cranky. Winkle's making feel mad because he's in a bad mood. I can't even get any kicks out of my new suit (Snodgrass pouts into his mirror)

**Zarz** : Well, this Swan Knight is a man and we don't give him a name. However you will undoubtedly know who he is when you read the story. We'll bring him in later chapters as well. Thanks again for your encouragement in writing. Someday we hope to publish our own work and when we do we'll let you know. The thing about this fic is that from our stand point, (Snodgrass looks down from his height of 6'6) everything happened this way. We find it impossible to think of it any other now. Keep reading!

**Princess Siara** : You don't die and yes, you will appear in later chapters. Kisses!

**Primevera Took** : Next chapter you appear! And thanks for the compliment, we always need them. And as always the cake is wonderful!

**Fk306 animelover** : I know that was one of my favorite lines as well. The story just keeps getting better. I find that interesting considering that I don't do much work on it…. (Snodgrass looks ashamed for two seconds) There I'm out of it. Keep reading!

**Annamariah** : I think that Elrohir would be too proud to go to Aragorn, besides the fact that he was skilled in healing as well. The book says that the three of them worked into the night leaking people. He'll be alright himself, if I had to guess. I always find it hard that Tolkien killed Boromir off when he and Faramir were so close. That just wasn't' fair.

**Nolitari (too lazy to sign in) : **Oeewww! Relatives you've never met before? How uncool is that? We won't write anything more about Dr. Aragorn, but we needed to make some play on it considering that he was a healer. Poor little Ro indeed, you wouldn't have thought that if he had kissed you! And as to the all powerful key board? You're dead right!

**Chicky Poo** : Yes, Legolas is the dreamy kind. He always will be of course but fan girls all over America and other continents always want to marry him off. Poor thing, if we went by that he'd have more wives then Solomon! keep reading!

**Carlithirel Amarantha** : Hubbsy? Hubbsy! How dare you! I would never call such an honorable man like Boromir hubbsy! I doubt that Emily would either! Shame, shame! We are preparing a special OC for you but you won't show up for a few chapters yet. Bide your time and be good!

**Eruanna92 : **Never ending Fic's? What is that? (Snodgrass trying to be a man of few words. It's working very well.) Keep reading!

**Ty-Kwan-Do (who couldn't login) : **What's a wife beater? I hope I don't sound totally stupid but I don't think that falls into my wardrobe. What does, "FWA the quotes the quotes" mean? I wrote that verse at the beginning, not Tolkien. Anyway, Black and red are good colors and for Kai? Hummmmmmm, White and royal blue! My brain is on strike and I can't think of anything. As to food, Pepperoni Lovers Pizza with stuffed crust. Kisses!

**FallenTruth** : A new reader! (Snodgrass covers you in kisses! Winkle hands you sanitizer to get rid of any germs) We love you name, lovely. Barbie is unpredictable and she will sock a guy for a kiss and let another guy pats her head. She's weird, I know. She doesn't like Elrohir, no. I hope this chapter will answer your questions. Keep reading, we'd love to hear more from you.

**AthrunZallaLover** : Lovely review! Not too long, not too short! Sooper kewl! Review again soon!

**PlainAndSimple** : Bread is a good friend! Curious…do you "take jam?" Love the donuts although I probably shouldn't eat them! Love that you love "wink, wink!"

**Danigrebel** : Wow! Another new reader. We're so popular! (Snodgrass and Winkle try to look humble) To Greta the Muse : We'll do what we can. It's our mission in life to make everyone happy! Welcome to the fold.

**Waterbook** : And last, but not least! Another new reader! (I love your name by the way) Swan knights rock! I hope you enjoy the next chapter, and s to my suits. I e-bay them of make them myself. I am sooo creative!

**Winkle : **He is sooo annoying!

**Snodgrass **: Shut up!

  
_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Chapter 31**

**The Alpha of the Omega **

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

The moon rose like a great orange disk riding on the mountain tops. It immediately drew the eye and I found my own fixed on it in a kind of morbid fascination. It was the deep crimson of blood, and considering what the men were riding out to do the next day, it seemed horribly appropriate.

All evening as Barbie, Faramir and I watched the armies or what was left of them, massed in preparation for departure. Barbie was in the armory being fitted with new weapons and some loose fitting trousers and shirt. Boromir said that she must wear men's clothing in the battle because she would be a prime target in a dress.

So she appeared in a shirt two size too big and somewhat baggy leggings, (I hate that word, I think I shall just call them pants.) Over the shirt she wore a flattering leather vest that kept all the extra material from getting in her way. She wore her hair in thick braids crossed over her head and a new sword hung from her hip.

"Well…you look interesting." I said. She shrugged and said, "It feels odd to wear pants, I mean I haven't worn them since I was four!"

"You know what Boromir said." I answered. I nodded to the other girls as we packed food packages.

"Oh, I know why it's okay. I just keep getting disapproving glances from all the men and women in the city."

"I can't say I envy you." I said, trying not to look smug as I smoothed my skirt down. I was helping the girls and so I had found a ordinary gown like the servants. Much better.

"Sure, just rub it in." Barbie tossed back. Just then Elrohir and Elladan came up the stairs and Barbie squeaked and hide behind me.

_"Just pretend I'm not here." _she whispered. I struggled not to laugh as the twins approached.

Throwing aside the silly jokes, and youthful behavior they were all elf now. They had fastened their crowns on their foreheads and grey cloaks were pinned at the shoulder with a bright star like brooch. I noticed that most of the girls paused to cast them an admiring glance. I had to admit, they were terribly good looking.

"Good evening, Lords." I greeted, they bowed as one person and I returned it. Then before things got too formal I said, "You have lovely crowns, are those diamonds?"

"No, they're stars." Elladan answered, he lifted the crown off his head and held it out to me. I felt Barbie jab me in the ribs, I knew she was jealous that I got such a close look. I kicked her silently and she subsided.

"I've never seen anything like it." I said, "They glow all by themselves. Who made them?"

"My Atar said that Celebrimbor did, but even he is uncertain." Elrohir chipped in. "Lord Cirdan gave them to my Atar after the death of Gil-Galad, and when his Kingship was proclaimed."

"I never did quite work that one out. How is it that your father was made King?"

Before either of the twins could answer Legolas and Gimli appeared out of nowhere and Legolas said, "_I _have the answer to that, and if Barbara was around I could tell her…"

"I'm right here!" she announced and sprang out of hiding. All the four men's mouth's fell open and Gimli spluttered, "A girl! In men's clothing!"

In a flash Elladan had covered her in his long cloak and all the other men had turned away in seeming embarrassment. Barbie stood there in the elf's overly long cloak and looked confusedly from me to them.

I burst out laughing and wheezed, "Oh Valar help me! You should see your faces!"

All the ears of the elves and the back of Gimli's neck were a charming shade of red. Barbie's face matched it too. I was pleased, (although I was laughing rudely at it) a perfect example of Medieval modesty. It was a beautiful thing to see the men trying to preserve my sister's modesty.

"Uh, guys. I think it's safe to turn around. She's completely covered from head to toe." I said.

"I think that maybe I should ask Boromir if I can just wear my jean skirt." Barbie began.

"No, I think that you should just keep yourself heavily cloaked though." Boromir's voice came out of the darkness. He gazed at the backs of his comrades and at Barbie's miserable figure and I could see a faint smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. I mean, he might have been smiling, but it _was dark _and I just couldn't tell.

"Lady Barbara, if you wish to remain in your own clothing till departure I think that would be fine." he finally said. Barbie breathed a sigh of relief and hurried toward the house stopping behind Elladan to say, "I'll return this later."

"Very well." he returned calmly.

"You can all go now if you want." Boromir said. He stood with his arms crossed behind his back, like a general in command. As if he had said, "At ease men." all the embarrassed elves and dwarf sagged in their stance and made their way toward the steps. Just as they reached them Legolas turned and said smarmily, "What if I want to stay?"

"You can _all go_." Boromir said emphasizing the words "all" and "go" with a glare. The maids filed away tiredly as snickers went around as the men followed, Gimli said something that made them all laugh loudly.

"Someday that dwarf will say something that…ufp." I had started to say something, but I don't remember what it was. At least not anymore, because I found myself in a rather interesting kiss.

I wrapped my arms around Boromir's neck and returned it happily. We never had enough time together and they were leaving tomorrow. (Sometimes I really hate Sauron, but perhaps not for the reason one would first think of.) His arms snuggly around my waist, I felt loved. (Sighs happily.) He pulled away and buried his face in my hair.

"You're beard scratches my lips when you kiss me." I said. He chuckled deep in his throat and said, "Should I never kiss you again? Because my beard comes first in this relationship you know."

"My marriage ruined already?" I asked planting a kiss on his temple. His arms tightened around me, and I announced to the waiting food packs, "That's right my lords, my husband loves his beard more then me."

He kissed me again and only when we remembered that we needed to breath did it end. I sighed and leaned against his chest. I was quite happily married. As always he began playing with my hair that was just pass my shoulders now.

"At least I don't look like Aragorn anymore." I said.

"What? Look like Aragorn? I should say not." Boromir said, "You're lovely."

"Thank you. You're a bit of alright yourself." I answered.

He frowned slightly and said, "Only a bit?"

"Well, perhaps more then a bit." I teased. He laid his cheek against my hair and said rather unromantically, "You smell like my mother's closet."

"I'm wearing her clothes. But how would you know what your mother's closet smells like?" I asked. I looked into his laughing brown eyes and he said, "Whenever Faramir or I were in trouble and we didn't want to get punished we'd hide in mother's closet. It was the only place no one ever looked."

"But you weren't a bad boy, were you?" I asked. He feigned shock and said, "Of course not."

"Actually, I was in more trouble then Faramir. Father," and here his voice caught, "Said that it was in my nature to seek out mischief."

"When will you tell him? About your father, I mean?"

"He already knows. Aragorn said that we should wait, but I know Faramir would do more harm to himself if he was tormented by not knowing." Boromir answered.

"How did he take it?"

"As well as you can take finding out that your own father tried to kill you. Thank God Pippin and Beregond were there!" a shudder went through Boromir and I smoothed my hand along his face saying, "You look exhausted, you should try to sleep before tomorrow."

He shook his head a few stubborn hairs falling into his eyes, "I can't, there is so much to be done before we can ride. Aragorn wants to leave before sun rise, I should be down there even now."

I kissed him again and said, "Thank you for visiting me, it does get a bit wearisome to have nothing to do in helping you."

He considered me a moment and toying with my hair said softly, "You've done so much already that more is not required. Go rest and for Valar sake don't let any of the men see Barbara in that outfit until it's too late to return to Gondor!"

He gave me another peck on the lips, a wave and headed for the next level gate of the city. Things were going to be horrible once they rode away, especially for me.

Because I wasn't going.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpp_

**The Dark Lady Of Rohan's POV**

"Excuse me…"

I turned away from my horse. A tall person in Swan Knight armor, was staring at me.

"I hate to bother you, but do you know where Prince Imrahil's banner is? I can't seem to find my place."

"I have no idea." I sighed "Weren't you here five minutes ago?"

"I'm not sure…" he trailed, and clanked away, looking confused.

I turned back to my horse, and began to tighten the straps. I had been up since early morning, and every minute since breakfast had been one of hurrying, scurrying confusion. The situation with the Swan Knight was a common one, as all the men attempted to find their proper places.

For the life of me, I couldn't see why everyone could just line up and start the march. It had to be nearly noon, and it didn't seem like we were going anywhere soon.

"Excuse me?"

I turned around again, to see the same Swan Knight standing there.

"I was looking for Prince Imrahil's banner you see, and I was wondering if you had any idea where it was." he said hopefully.

"No, I don't. I'm with the Rohirrim." I said tersely.

"Oh. Thanks anyway."

Once more the solider wandered off, losing himself in the crowds of people, saddling their horses, slinging on packs, and testing weapons. I had seen Aragorn somewhere earlier, but in this jam of people, I had lost everyone, especially since I had to be the shortest person marching to Mordor, and everyone else seemed to be six-six.

Jackie Chan (my horse) shifted uneasily, and was trying to back away from me. Someone cursed, and came charging around him.

"Your **_deleted_ **animal just stepped on my foot! If you can't handle a horse…" the Rohirric soldier trailed slowly off. His eyes bulged when he realized that I was a girl.

"I didn't know…" he stuttered, all colour draining from his face "You see, I thought…"

"Never mind." I said "I should've had better control of Jackie. He's a little skittish sometimes. I hope your foot's ok."

"It's fine." he said immediately, and began to edge away "Don't worry about it."

With that, he disappeared.

"Looks like we're never going to be going here." I told Jackie "Everyone seems to be-"

"Excuse me?"

I had a feeling I knew who this was going to be.

"Yes!" I snapped, glaring at the Swan Knight "What is it this time?"

"I was just looking for Prince Imrahil's banner, and I was hoping that someone here might be able to direct me to it." he said, and leaned forward expectantly.

"No!" I exploded "You asked two minutes ago!"

He jumped away, and gave me a look that clearly said that he thought I was crazy.

"Very well." he muttered, with an air of offended dignity, and marched away.

"Weirdo." I shook my head in disgust.

To tell the truth, I had nothing left to do. I had checked all my supplies. One clean shirt, check, two full canteens, check, food, check, extra knife, a roll of bandages I had pinched from the Ward of Healing, and ( my personal favorite) a whetting stone.

My saddle was secure, the reins were looped securely around the saddle horn, and I was simply waiting for the signal horn to be blown. Jackie tried to shift again, but I tightened my hand on the cheek strap, and pulled him up short. I wasn't up to a repeat of the earlier incident with the Rohirrim soldier.

"Excuse me?"

I didn't even turn around this time, but gritted out

"No. I do not know where Prince Imrahil's banner is, but I hear they're giving out brains at the armory, why don't you try there?"

"Oh, thank you, I hadn't thought of that." was the unbelievable answer. The familiar clunking noise of the Swan Knight faded.

"I think I'm starting to lose my temper." I muttered to Jackie, who snuffled sympathetically, and leaning over, stepped on my foot.

"Of all the! You-you!" my courage deserted me "You stupid animal!" I finished lamely. I bit my lip, and resisted the urge to begin hopping up and down in pain as my foot throbbed mercilessly.

Therefore, it was not a silly reaction, when, a polite "Excuse me?" interrupted my thoughts, that I whirled around.

"Get away from me!" I yelled "Back off!"

The hapless Swan Knight's mouth fell open.

"I was just…" he began miserably

"Away from me!" I ordered, pointing dramatically "Demon!"

The Knight's face fell, and he walked away, with a distinct air of wounded dejection.

When finally it seemed that I was to be left to myself, gentle tapping on my shoulder assured me that I was not. Prince Imrahil himself loomed over me. The same, delighted, smile he always wore light his face as he said cheerfully

"Ah, hello Barbara, I'm so glad they let you come. Now, I was just wondering if you could give me some directions. The blamed herald who's supposed to have my banner doesn't seem to be anywhere, and I thought perhaps you knew where…"

At the look on my face, he began to back away hastily.

"Never mind!" he said, bumping into people in his hurry "I think I'll go look in the armory!"

At the very moment I was about to launch myself in his direction, the signal came. A long, clear note from a Gondorian horn rang out through the air. Everyone stopped, and stillness swept over the jostling hordes of men, and horses. There was a pause, until it was blown again.

Then with a snap the stillness was broken as everyone began to move at once. I swung onto Jackie, trying to remember Eomer's orders to his men that morning. There was confusion when one Gondorian soldier bumbled into our ranks, and more cursing, and some laughter as the embarrassed rider found his correct place.

"This is it." I whispered to Jackie, who was already tensing.

"It" did not actually come until ten minutes later, when Imrahil's **_deleted!_ **herald made his flustered arrival, and the silky banner floated to the head of the Swan Knights, beside Imrahil's horse.

The horn was blown one last time. The horses began to move.

The march to Mordor had begun.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpp_

**Emily's POV**

I gave my sword to Hadrien.

I knew that he would need it and since he understood what it said I figured it would be best to hand it over to him. Oh, and he knew how to use it.

I had found him arguing with Kessla in the Houses of Healing. She was trying to convince the warden that he should stay and Hadrien was afraid she was succeed.

"But Lord Hadrien you could be killed if you go to war with a wound!" she said her hands on her hips.

"So could any man whose going to war tomorrow. I will not be kept back by a mere scratch." Hadrien said moving his arms around to show that he was well.

"But your…you…I…" Kessla looked at the Warden helplessly. He shrugged and said, "He's right dear. I can say that for a bad a wound as he received he healed wonderfully fast, thanks to Lord Elfstone."

Hadrien looked happily at the girl who broke into tears and said, "Then go to war and die, see if I care!" and she ran off down the hall her long curly hair bouncing behind her.

"Well, that went great." I said. They both bowed respectfully and I said, "The sword suits you well Hadrien."

He touched the curved hilt gently and said, "I thank you my Lady, I have never had such a fine weapon in my life."

"But I hear that Lord Boromir had to force you to take it." I teased. Hadrien blushed, the Warden cuffed him lightly and said, "What? You would pass up such a wonderful gift?"

The Warden clucked his tongue and muttered something about the "foolishness of youth." Eomer came sweeping down the hallway in full dress armor clanking and jingling as he went. He saw Hadrien and said, "Aha! Keeper, I am glad to see that you may join us. How fairs your health?"

"I am very well Sire. The Lord Elfstone healed me as I slept." Hadrien answered proudly. The Warden sighed with exaggerated disgust, he was tried of hearing what a wonderful healer Aragorn was. I had to feel bad for the poor guy, imagine working hard at your job all your life and suddenly a seeming upstart replaces you in a minute. Poor old guy.

I came back to earth when Eomer and Hadrien bade me farewell.

"Oh, yes, goodbye. The Valar be with you." I said. They had reached the door when Hadrien came running back and said, "My Lady may I speak to you a moment?"

"I have to be going, the battalion will be massing soon and I still have to find all my men. Goodbye Lady Emily and fare well." He turned to go and as if remembering something said, "Remember me will you?"

"Certainly." I said. He nodded once and ran after Eomer. I would go down to the fields soon. The men were leaving and I wanted to be right there when they left.

It's not about me anymore, it's everyone. Everyday Frodo and Sam walk and stumble closer to Mordor.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpp_

**Frodo's POV**

Nothing existed before the Ring.

I live and breath for the Ring. Everything I have done over the past months has been for the Ring. As I walk my hand grasps it, as I breath my lungs are filled with the smell of the hot metal in my palm.

All my senses are failing me as I come closer to the mountain, every sensation is painful. The back of my neck is deeply cut and crusted with scab from the biting chain. The chain, where did it come from? I don't remember, just the Ring.

Always the Ring.

I must destroy it…I must. The horrible, black mountain, belching fire and ash high into the air. I must get there, I must crawl my way there.

"Here, have some water." a voice at my elbow says. What? Who is this? Sam?

He is still with me then? I thought I'd lost him long ago, the Ring had said he'd left me.

The Ring, I must protect the Ring!

Stale acrid water flows passed my lips and I swallow the fluid and am suddenly aware that my lips are parched, cracked and bleeding. I look at Sam and his face blurs slightly, my eyes are weak.

"Mr. Frodo? Come on we have to keep going, we're nearly there." he says. A strong hand grips my arm, pulling me up. I lean against the strong one, and think only of the Ring.

I must go on because of the Ring

For the Ring

The Ring.

Always the Ring.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpp_

**Sam's POV.**

Frodo is grasping more and more tightly to my arm. But his hand is cold, and fragile, almost transparent.

I'm trying my best to support him, but every time I come nearer, he shies away, eyes brightening with fear. He doesn't realize that his grip on the Ring is so tight, blood is slowly seeping from between his clenched palm, and whitened knuckles. I'm not sure he knows, anything, now.

_Not even you_

I try to ignore the poisonous whisper, but I can't. He doesn't know me, even though I've been with him, since the start. I was there when he started to change. Suspicious, fearful, angry, questioning and accusing.

And now that is all gone. He doesn't even pull away when I put my arm around him, half-dragging, half-carrying him up the mountain.

I'm not sure I could help him, but for the memories. Over the harsh, cracked ground, the Shire's green meadows arise. Farmer Maggot's fields are there also, the faint rustling indicating that Merry and Pippin fear no hobbit, punishment, or pitchfork. And my garden, my poor garden is there too.

This is the only way I can continue on, or the weight of the land would come crashing down on me, as it has on Frodo. The thought repeats itself. He doesn't see the meadows, or the fields. For him, the choking heat and weariness are not lightened by the thought of past rains, or the clean, sweet smell of the earth afterwards.

_Frodo is gone. It's not really him you know_

It has to be the Ring. The possession that now possess the owner, stranding him with no thought, but of itself. No love, but for itself, no _self_ but itself.

_You are strong Sam, you could return to the Shire_

"No." I grit out, blinking away dust from my eyes "I made a promise."

Frodo, his hand, dusty with drying blood, tightens around the Ring. Defensive reaction, he's protecting it from an enemy. No, the Ring is defending itself. Frodo is the tool, but _he is there. Frodo is there._

It is for him that I go on.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpp_

**Aragorn's POV**

I do not know what strength lies in my blood, but I will not let the white city fall. I look at the young and old men, the dwarf, and my brothers. I see Legolas proud and ready for battle. Barbara sorry to leave her sister behind. I see Imrahil and his singing knights.

I see Boromir with the men, heartening them onward and casting encouragement my way. He is a friend true and solid. I see Pippin with Gandalf, his little face a study of emotion. Calmly Gandalf rides, his staff held high.

Eomer, grief stricken yet at my side a tower of might and faithfulness. His banner flying beside that of mine. We ride forward, ever forward toward the black lands and yet I feel ready. I have done all that I can do and now Frodo holds our lives in his hands. I can only pray that they made it through unharmed.

The continual sound of the trumpets and heralds calling and shouting, shatter the evil quiet of Mordor's outer lands. My hand grips my sword hilt. These are no longer Sauron's lands, but the lands of my fathers, and their fathers before them.

These are my lands!

This is the reason I was born, this is the time. I have reached the point of no turning back. I will go on to the end. It is in my blood to do so, and I can never fail while I follow it. Ilúvatar has given me strength and I will use it. Even if I die, I will gladly do it for my people.

"Estel? Are you well?" Legolas's voice breaks my reverie. His ageless face is crossed with concern.

"No, I am fine. I ache to think of all the evil dwelling here where Gondor's people should be flourishing."

"I know, I feel it too." He scans the sky as the sunlight flickers. "They hunt us even now." he whispers.

The Nazgul." I answer bitterly, "They may carry news of us back to their master so he may fear in his tower."

"I should say!" Imrahil's rich voice booms behind me. He calls to the heralds and gives them a new call. "Say not, "The Lords of Gondor" but the King Elessar! It will give the enemy more food for thought if they use that name!"

The heralds cried and Boromir roused the men and Eomer's trumpeters joined the call. Cheering and shouting broke out as they called my name to all of the enemies of freedom.

Truly I have been the most blessed of all my kin to have such mighty men behind me in this…the last fight for Middle earth.


	32. Concluding Negotiations

Winkle and Snodgrass sit at their desks and read over the next chapter they're about to post. Snodgrass is biting his nails and sniggering quietly. Every once in a while Winkle looks up and opens his mouth but always changes his mind.

Suddenly Snodgrass looks up and says, "Winkle, I have a joke for you."

"I'm not in the mood." Winkle replies grumbling.

"Oh come on, it will make you feel better." Snodgrass wheedles. Winkle rolls his eyes and says, "Fine, go ahead! But if it's stupid I will absolutely strangle you."

"Okay,." Snodgrass says. "Knock, Knock!"

"Who's there?"

"Jonas the interrupting cow!"

"Jonas the inter.."

"MOOOO!" Snodgrass says rudely and dissolves into fits of hysterical giggling. Winkle smiles slightly, sets down his pen and stands up.

"Wasn't that funny?" Snodgrass gasps.

"Not as funny as watching you die!" Winkle says and tackles Snodgrass. As the two grapple and roll into furniture as they wrestle, the computer up-dates the chapter.

**crazyroninchic** : We thought it was about time for the wee cute little hobbit to appear. We're so glad you liked that part.

**  
Slayer3 : **I am glad you liked the chapter. I am, however, afraid to ask what "IMSGSET" means. I will do so, because I am so perfect!

**Ty-Kwan-Do**I've never had a punk friend before! Do you all have multiple piecings? I told Emily what you said about the quote, and she was so flattered. She has an inferiority complex because she thinks that her sister is a better writer then she is. _I'm not you know._

**Winkle : **Which is probably true."

**Snodgrass: **That's a horrible thing to say! So soak your head and stop reading over my shoulder!

**Fk306 animelover**The female dealing with the Swan Knight was **Barbie**. I think her choice of using her title threw some people off. **Barbie** is known as the **Dark Lady of Rohan**. Thanks for reading! Whenever we write your name on the Microsoft Word program it wants to change it to "animalize." Curious no?

**Princess Siara** I figured you weren't that much of a fan but you know we had to make someone like that! I like that you put them into the story now. I find myself doing the same thing. I'm like, "That can't happen! Emily was there!" Too weird.

**PlainAndSimple**I like your name so much, it's so plain and simple. Have you ever read Lemony Snicket's Vile Village? You should, then burning at the stake would take on new meaning! I tell you what, waiting in Gondor sucks! They don't have any TV or anything. And we're eating the donuts even as I type! The crumbs are getting in the keys and I can't wirte ayhintyg rgiht!

**Primevera Took**I hope you like your OC as much as we do! But shame on you for swearing! If you have noticed, there is not one swear word in this lengthy Fic. Bad girl! Bad girl! Now give me that cake! Go review and we might forgive you!

**AthrunZallaLover : **Here you go! Thanks for reviewing!

**chelseypudge**I love your review, concise and to the point! The point being of course that we are perfect writers and you adore us! What could be better?

**AraelMoonchild**The herald is…disturbed. Hey, they can't all be perfect. And we are always glad to see our reviewers so totally blown away that they can't think of anything to say! Keep reading!

**Siriusly Sirius Lily Black** : From your name I would think that you like the Harry Potter books? (Snodgrass spits out the taste of those words) Who died? Not that I would know who you meant. I'm just seeing if you read the book yet. And yes girls always say the thing opposite to what they mean! Our characters are deep and real, because they are real! Keep reading!

**Archimedes-Factotum**Medieval dresses rule! Not that I know because I am clothed in leggings and tunic (Snodgrass preens in front of the mirror) But I am glad you want to see the next chapter so much. Welcome to the fold of new readers! Proud Writers since 2004 December Second!

**Annamariah** I thought that fact (Barbie in a skirt) would get lost somewhere along the way, But yes. The girls were raised in a modern day family that wears only skirts! Not the men though, they wear pants. Yes. Here comes the Black Gate!

**Elvin Blue Eyes**Don't be glad for Emily yet! Boromir may die in the last battle! And yes, be sorry for the poor likkle hobbits! If you were a man raised in a time when women never wore pants then the sight of one would probably be kind of startling! I liked their reaction though, "Preserve the maiden's modesty always!"

**Eruanna92: **When we got your review we were so jealous! We want the ROTK EE! But we can't because…well, never mind. And I think the end of this fic is nearing! And Oscars? Who cares about them?

**Princess Siara Again! **Yes, you do have to wear dresses in Middle Earth! I cannot stress this too much my minion! ( Snodgrass grins evilly) Sorry we missed you!

**FallenTruth**Is FANTALOUS a real word? …never mind I'm not coherent right now… I always try to reply like your review…and I wonder…if you…can notice the trend …I'm setting…? Keep …reading!

**Chicky Poo**Er…I don't mean to be curious or rude but who is Rebecca? Do you mean **Barbie**? I thought so. Dory rules by the way. "I'm going to P. Sherman 42 Wallaby Way Sidney!" Here's your up date!

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Chapter Thirty Two**

**Concluding Negotiations**

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Barbie's POV**

The sky was a brooding mass of black and orange clouds. White-blue lightening flashed continually, and the sun never showed his face. The fortress and mountains of Mordor reared black and threatening on the horizon, and a sense of Impending Doom hung over us all…

Most of us anyway.

"No, no, no and no! I've said it once, it was completely impossible for your grandfather to have killed that elf by-"

"Of course you don't want to admit it!" Gimli shot back at Legolas "You don't want to admit that elves aren't perfect. I'm sure you would die if someone actually-"

"But no one did, and _no one_ ever killed an elf using-"

"Quiet!" Eomer exploded finally.

Legolas and Gimli were once again at their favorite activity, arguing. The entire atmosphere was of tense, half-dreaded anticipation of the coming battle, and Legolas and Gimli seemed to be ignoring that.

"He couldn't have anyway." Legolas whispered.

"He did." Gimli muttered

"If you keep insisting on this ridiculous idea, I have a good mind to-"

Legolas's sentence ended in an undignified squeak. Gimli, who was naturally riding with him on Arod, had poked him in the stomach with one, gauntleted fist.

"My grandfather would never lie, and if you don't think that an elf could die that way, I could just try it on you!"

"Shut up!" I hissed furiously, was Eomer's eyes began to glow in a dangerous way, and his hands tightened on his reins "I don't think anyone's in the mood for you guys to be fighting."

"We're not." Legolas said, having recovered himself.

"You are."

"Aren't."

"You _were."_

"Was not."

"Hitler also only did what he thought was good."

"Who?"

"What?"

"Be quiet!"

We- which here means me, Legolas and Gimli- all jumped in surprise. Eomer's face was pale and strained, and he took a few deep breaths. They whistled in and out between his clenched teeth.

"Why don't." he began, in a an unnaturally high, polite voice "You three ride elsewhere? I believe you have friends who are riding under King Elessar's banner. I'm sure-" his voice here took on a steely edge "they would be very happy and pleased indeed to see all of you there."

We could take a hint.

"We just leaving." I said, and added, in lower tones to Legolas and Gimli "Why would we want to stay here and get killed before we even reach the Black Gate?"

Gimli started to laugh, and swiftly covered it with a cough. Legolas urged Arod to go faster. The white horse sulkily obeyed. The horses resented every step we took closer to Mordor, and it did nothing for the morale of the men.

"Come on Jackie." I coaxed, trying to urge him on faster "You don't want Eomer to smite my head from off my shoulders do you?"

Jackie Chan wriggled under his saddle, but obeyed. I was lucky. Some men actually had to abandon their horses because the animals simply refused to go on. They just dug their feet into the swampy ground and stopped. And I knew why, too.

The Nazgul were hunting us.

Even as we jostled through the Rohirrim to reach the Gondorian ranks, I knew they were there. It wasn't that I looked up and said "Woohoo chaps, some threatening black thingamabobs are wheeling overhead! I think it's Nazgul!"

It was just a…feeling. The kind where you turn around, sure you heard something…and nothing is there. The shadows with nothing to cast them. Of course, the men tried to ignore them, but the horses had no reputation to uphold.

**Man: **"I must uphold my reputation of bravery and fight for my darling wife and sixteen adorable children, whom I love!"

**Horse: **"Ack! Scary black wraiths trying to _get me_! RUN AWAY BLACK BEAUTY, RUN AWAY NOW!"

"Now that we can talk without fearing for our lives." I began.

"Actually, we still should fear for our lives." Legolas remarked cheerfully

"Now that Eomer is not around to kill us" I said, trying to be patient

"Though there are many others who would also do so." Gimli threw in.

"Now that we have as much a chance as we ever will, can you guys please tell me exactly how Gimli's grandfather killed that elf?"

"He did not kill that elf!" Legolas came closer to shouting than I have ever heard him.

"How did his grandfather _supposedly_ kill that elf?"

"There isn't any maybe about it!" Gimli gritted out angrily.

"Just tell me, please!" I begged pathetically.

"Well…" Gimli looked at Legolas, and then leaned as close to me as he could. "It went like this…"

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Sam's POV**

"Come on Mr. Frodo we're getting closer now. Come on." I try to encourage but my words are harsh and grating in my dry mouth. I swallow but my tongue feels like sandpaper against the roof of my mouth.

"I can't go on anymore today Sam." Frodo gasps. I sink down beside him a little relief coming over me as I rest. Even in this barren wasteland there is a little comfort in the sandy ground.

"He's looking for me Sam." Frodo says and I take his blistered palm in my own. He would weep but the land has dried any tears we have left.

"I'll go look for water, there has to some even here." I mutter and drag myself up again. Frodo huddles under a rocky cleft and tries to sleep.

The rocks are unbelievably sharp here, I've never seen such rocks in all my life. But then again I'd never left the Shire either. If I had to make the choice over again I'm not sure if I would have come at all.

A strangled cough comes from my master and I could kick myself. Of course I would have come. I could never have left Frodo's side. This was my task and if I couldn't do this little things then there was no one who was going to do it for me.

I found water, brownish and stale, but it was water and wonderfully cool to my lips. I drank my fill and filled the little bag for Frodo, he would need it even more then I would.

He is tossing and turning in his sleep when I get back. It's kinder to wake him and give him the water then to let him dwell in dreams of the eye. He gratefully gulps the water down and sighs.

"We have to reach it soon Sam. I can't go on much farther." He says.

"Of course you can. We'll go together. Gandalf wouldn't have let us come if we wouldn't be able to get there." I say.

Frodo looks at me, his bright blue eyes standing out against his dirty face, "I'm sorry I brought you into this Sam. I'm sorry."

I don't know what to say to comfort him, not now.

I feel so useless.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

We have succeeded in getting Eowyn back into bed the first day and the second, but by the third day I was ready to give up and let history take its' course. I admit this much, I was in the room when they met and I did see Faramir totally fall for Eowyn, but I promised him that I would never reveal how _silly and besotted _he looked when he saw her.

But like I said, I promised I wouldn't tell.

On the fourth days of the army's absence the Warden came in search of me. I had spent some little time with the old duffer the last few days and found he was quite nice. His real name was Galen and he had lived in Minas Tirith all his life. Apparently he and Ioreth had a long standing feud about who was the better healer. I'm telling you now it was Galen because when…

Well, now. I'm getting a little ahead of myself aren't I? Anyway Galen came to me and handed me a letter.

"What's this?" I asked. I looked at the folded paper for a moment and saw the black seal of the steward.

"It's a letter from his lordship the Steward." Galen answered, "Lord Boromir." he said helpfully, as if I didn't know who he was talking about!

I opened the letter and stared at the handwriting before laughing a little. It was in pure Westron and I couldn't read a word.

"I fail to see what is so funny about a letter my lady." Galen sniffed. He shifted in his long grey robes and tapped a foot against the flagstones.

"It's not funny at all." I agreed, "I just can't read any of this. You see, we don't speak or write Westron where I come from."

"But you speak it rather well, if with a faint accent that I find quite charming." he said.

"Well, thank you but I still can't read this." I looked fro the letter to the Warden, "Would you mind reading this to me?"

The Warden looked aghast, as if I had asked him to run away and elope with me.

"My Lady, that is a _private_ letter from his _lordship_ to your _ladyship_. I wouldn't _dream _of invading your _privacy_!" he said.

"But I can't read it!" I said and waved the missive under his long nose, "Please!"

"Well," he looked around the room and seeing no one said, "Since you insist. But please tell no one."

"I won't." I said. As we settled on a bench I hoped Boromir hadn't written anything too personal or it may just kill off the poor dear Warden.

"_Darling Wife," _"the Warden began turning a delicate pink, _"I have entrusted this letter to my faithful Warden knowing he will not fail to deliver it to you."_

_I wanted to say so much before we parted and yet there was simply no time. My dear love, if I should not return please carry on for Gondor. _

_The thought of never returning to you torments me, but I must prepare myself for the fact that I may have left you forever. Please know that I have treasured every moment we have spent together, and I thank you so much for your dear love. Every moment of battle, be we victorious or no, I will be fighting for you and the life I hope you live with you._

_But should I fall to the hand of Sauron and his forces I will count it but a just payment for the joy you have given me. Oh my dear one, I can't tell you how your love will speed my blade and strengthen me. I could not have known when we met how I would come to care for you and how you would help me. For you have given me a reason to fight when all was hopeless._

_Know that I love you, and every precious minute we have had. _

_Boromir, of Gondor_

The Warden lowered the letter and handed me a handkerchief. As I blew my nose and scrubbed at the tears that were dripping down my cheeks, I noticed Galen make a quick motion with his hand to rid himself of any telltale tears.

"Thank you Warden." I said, I took the letter and looked at the words knowing they meant love to me. Galen cleared his throat and said, "It was nothing my lady."

"No, it meant a lot to me." I looked at him and minute and said, "Can I have a hug?"

Wordlessly the Warden enveloped me in his dear old arms, and let me cry on his shoulder. Like I said, he wasn't such a bad guy.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Barbie's POV**

In his right hand, the Mouth of Sauron held a wicked looking spiky staff.

In his left hand, he held a pathetically gleaming bundle of mithril chain mail.

And in his _middle_ hand, he held the cloak of Invisibility, which is known for…

Scratch the last one.

"My master, Sauron the Great, bids you welcome."

I couldn't help snorting.

"If Sauron the "Great" wanted us to feel welcome, I think he sent the wrong person." I said mockingly, not even bothering to whisper.

The Mouth of Sauron turned slightly, sending hateful daggers my way with his pale, pale eyes. He turned back to face Gandalf.

"Is there any in this rout with _authority _to treat with me?" he said, disdainfully.

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed." Gandalf's voice rang out, stern and righteous "Tell your master this: The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return."

"Old Greybeard" The Mouth sneered openly, and was as about to make more smart remarks, but I couldn't resist the opportunity.

"You know, if you hadn't noticed." I pointed out "Gandalf's beard is _white_. That is why he is now known as Gandalf the _White._ But then, you probably see in black and grey."

I barely caught the mithril coat, as it smacked against my chest, and Jackie Chan shied nervously. The Mouth of Sauron had cast off all pretenses of "diplomacy" and snarled, black lips curling back from yellow teeth

"There is your token, fool!"

"Frodo!" Pippin cried out, frightened.

"Silence!" Gandalf ordered, but he could not conceal entirely how hard this had hit him- actually, though, I had been the one the mithril coat had…never mind.

"The Halfling was dear to you, I see." the Mouth of Sauron gloated, smiling a terrible smile "Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did, Gandalf. He did."

"Did not, fathead." I muttered. I gathered the coat up in my hand and wondered what I could do with it. In the end, I just stuffed it into my saddlebag. It's not as if I could have worn it. Aragorn, his eyes taking on an odd, dangerous glitter, approached the Black Thing.

"And who is this?" ( _Bobo the clown, who else would we send?)_ the Mouth asked "Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a king than a broken Elvish blade."'

I have to say, I believe when Aragorn comes to kingship, his strongest point will be the way he handles his enemies. Just that subtle, thoughtful, manipulative way he lifted that sword and decapitated the Mouth of Sauron was amazing.

"I guess that concludes negotiations." Gimli said in a subdued voice. 

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

"And you came here how many years ago?" I asked.

The girl shook her head and said, "I've lived here all my life, my parents moved here from Rohan years and years ago."

"So you're Gondorian?" I went on.

"And proud of it!" She returned. We weren't walking along the walls, (Like I've done anything else since I got here!) We were in my rooms and going through the piles of dresses I now owned.

Lily was a seamstress and was helping me decide which gowns I wanted altered. I had discarded a lot of the heavy embroidered things that Finduilas seems to have favored. They lay in neat rows along the bed. I would never wear them, but I knew that they were priceless reminders to Faramir and Boromir. A the rest of the dresses hung above our heads on the closet bar. It groaned ominously every few minutes, but it held.

"Do you like this gown?" she asked. She held up a deep green velvet with a few gold highlights. It was more like something Eowyn would wear, but I nodded. It was one of the more simple gowns. I sighed and stretched a little, I was so tired!

"I never knew that picking out clothes could be such exhausting work!" I said.

"From what I've seen of your sister's clothing it's no wonder! Your own clothes are so lightly made! I declare they would never hold up very long." she prattled on. I liked her though.

She was rather short with curly blond hair and deep green eyes. I had found her with the help of the Warden and we had been holed up all afternoon with a bunch of dresses. I felt a hand patting my own and looked up to see her smiling encouragingly at me.

"I know it's hard. My betrothed is with them too." she brushed away a tear. "We're going to marry as soon as he returns, hopefully by then we won't have so much war to worry about."

'It's hard you know? To sit here worrying about clothes when the men are…out there." I said. We were just about to give to a real old fashioned crying fit when it happened.

There was a loud crack and suddenly all the dresses above in the closet fell on top of us. The ends of the bar gave us each a sound smack on the head. As we swam out of the heavy dresses I couldn't resist a giggle, I pulled a weighty wine colored thing off my noggin while a hat with a plume adorned Lily's head.

We were enjoying a good laugh when an icy wind suddenly rocked the very foundations of Gondor.

"It's an earthquake! Quick get outside!" I said and fairly dragged the smaller woman with me. We reached the balcony and heard cries and exclamations all over the city. But as suddenly as it had begun it was over.

A few large rocks came hurtling passed but by staying close the walls of the house we were alright.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Nolitari Guard of the Steward's House POV,**

After the fright of the earthquake I ran to see if the Lady was alright. I found her with the maid Lily. They both seemed fine but the Lady's eyes were focused on the sky.

Thick black clouds had come to cover the sun and the air was oppressive. Lady Emily was pale and her dark eyes stared out in grave concern.

"Something's happening. I know it." she said, "Lily, how many days have they been gone?"

"Why, seven my lady." Lily looked at the Lady as though she couldn't believe that she could have forgotten already.

"You there, what's your name?" the Lady asked next.

"Me, my lady?" I asked.

"Yes, yes. You what is your name?" she inquired hurriedly.

"Nolitari ma'am." I answered. For a moment she almost seemed to recognize it but surly not. I have never met the Lady before.

"How many days will it take them to return from Mordor?" she asked next. She twisted the ring on her finger around and around.

"Provided they aren't under attack and have a clear path, near another week I'd guess."

She stamped her foot and said, "Why must everything be so far away! I hate being trapped in Gondor!"

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Frodo's POV**

I can't seem to reach the top of this mountain. I have been climbing it for lifetimes, but always the black peak stretches away, high and mocking. The clouds that wreath the peak have grown thicker, ashy greys, black, and the fiery orange that is the only color in Mordor.

And the Eye still watches…searches…the probing fingers always are pulling at me, seeking to push their way into my mind. I am losing the strength to push them away. I have nothing more to give. And now that I let myself realize, I just stop. I am numb to anything but the dull pleasure of not moving.

Sam, of course, is here again. He always sets me on my feet, pushes me onward. A hot wave of anger flares up, for a moment cutting through the apathy. I can't go on, doesn't he see? What does he know of the Eye, of bearing the Ring?

Then the anger fades, and I let his words simply flow over me. I don't understand them, strange words, foreign words.

"Do you remember…" his voice almost begs me to answer, as if this would somehow comfort him. There are those words, though, those words that hold no meaning.

"Nothing…I don't remember…just this. And the Ring, only the Ring."

Those last words come easiest to me, these are the thoughts that come easiest.

"Then let us be rid of It once and for all!" Sam says, harshly, and puts his arms around me "I can't carry It for you, but I can carry you. Come on!"

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqqpq_

**Important Announcement! Calling all loyal readers and whoever less is lurking around in the corners!**

We have just began another story in the Silmarillion section called, "The Man With Red Eyes!" Ooo creepy! Yes, and if you would all trot over there we'd love you even more then we do now, which is a lot!

We will be tying to two stories together in later chapters so you'll want to keep up! Of course, we can't tell you how we're going to do that So you'll have to read to find out!

_Love,_

_Snodgrass and Winkle_


	33. For This, The Good Die Young

**Ty-Kwan-Do** : Sorry if that came across as rather odd. I just wanted to be funny. I think too that Winkle and I have equal talent, just in different areas. Thanks for your encouragement! Now hand over that pizza!

**Fk306 animelover**Yes, I thought that was rather a funny word. Thanks for reading and here is another up date sooner then even you thought!

**Elvin BlueEyes**As we creep closer to the end I hope you will continue to review. We value all feed back, good and bad. Keep reading!

**chelseypudge**Oh Pudge! My Pudge! I love thy pen name! And yes, you must look into the new story. We want as many of you reading it as this one. Especially since they were eventually tied together. Keep reading!

**crazyroninchic**Wow! I checked out your profile the other day ad saw how many reviews you have for "never leave Fan fiction lying Around' (which I have not read yet) and I was blown away! And you bother with our story because…? Keep reading and remember, all good things must come to an end.

**AraelMoonchild**: Are you ever going to find out? Not in this chapter, maybe later though. Thanks again for the kudos on our writing. Keep reading!

**Laer4572**That's okay. We probably have millions of lurkers that we never hear from. But that's okay, because it isn't all about reviewing, But that doesn't mean that we don't love it when you do! Keep reading!

**Annamariah**Thanks for all your review darling! We always can count on you! Yes, the Mouth and Legolas and Gimli were great, they always make for the best art of the story. Keep reading!

**Nolitari : **Sorry for the mistakes, we try and catch them every time, but you know how it is. And as for the OC, no problem. You have a little cameo in this one two. Keep reading!

**Chicky Poo** That's quite all right, Winkle just wanted to make sure that you knew that it was Barbie. I am much more forgiving in matter like this. All though we were a bit confused when your review initially came in. But all's well that ends well. Keep reading!

**Archimedes-Factotum**Testing you? With cliffhangers you mean? I didn't think so but if you think otherwise that's fine. And if you have ever had a loaded closet pole hit your head you know what I mean. As for the character POV's sorry we have to have them. Because Emily's in Gondor and Barbara wasn't everywhere at once. I hate Mary Sues that manage to be at all the important parts of the story at the same time. Beside how can you know where everything happens if you don't know when the Ring is gone? Keep reading!

**Erasuithiel : **We will be slower to up date "The Man With Red Eyes" at least until this one is finished. I don't believe in making people wait but we wanted to let you all know about the story before we closed this one. Thanks for the cookies (Snodgrass munches happily.) Keep reading!

**FallenTruth**Sugar is a good thing, but for God sake girl have some healthy stuff! And I can't help but wonder why all our readers eat loads of sugar while or right before they read our story? And what exactly is the anwersingness?

**madam ichiban yuk yuk : **Well that was quite…different or as Haldir would say, singular. And yes we have up dated soon! Keep reading!

**MnM1803**I hope you have caught up on your sleep by now? Yes? Good. Now I cannot tell you how much your review meant to us. When we find out that people join the story we fairly weep with joy! Keep reading and reviewing!

**Zarz**: No! No! absolutely not! We just thought it would funny to have him that way! No we don't think your that…um…you are nowhere near that gentlemen's level of intelligence. And Barbie may tell in the later chapters and then again Legolas or Gimli might spill the beans. Oh my gosh I just used another slang term! (Hides face in shame)

**Princess Siara**You have a cameo In this one, Not much but you are mentioned. And welcome back! I trust your journey wasn't too bad? I totally feel sorry for Emily, there's just nothing for her to do in Gondor! When you say truffle do you mean chocolates? If so, Yes! Keep reading!

**Slayer3 : **(Snodgrass hides under couch as Slayers woot and he he's sail passed his head.) Okay! Okay! Please stop! I wasn't trying to insight a fanatical cheering session! But thanks for the definition and for the review! Keep reading

**Carlithirel Amarantha**We were wondering where you were! And you have to check out our newest story "The Man With Red Eyes!" I thought you would like the hobbits, you love Sam don't you? Yes, you do! I can see it all over you face! Keep reading!

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**For This… The Good Die Young**

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Barb's POV**

There's always that one moment.

Not many people will admit to feeling this way, but I know that they do. Right before the battle. Right before your blade touches another, or when your bowstring is taunt, still holding your first arrow.

You suddenly become aware of everything. The entire world is sharply, vividly defined, as it is before a storm. And then you wonder why on earth you came

Right now my world consisted of the two, ugly yellow eyes of the orc facing me; only a few yards now separated the two armies.

The army of Sauron had silently flowed from the Black Gates, coiling around our force like a boa constrictor, until we were completely surrounded.

Although the battle had not yet begun, the music had. The eerie music of swords being withdrawn from their sheaths; the slight creaking as bows were drawn, aimed, the fluttering of the enormous silk banners.

My hand felt cramped and heavy on the hilt of my sword. I had unsheathed it, intending to go swinging into battle Aragorn-style. It had always seemed to work for him.

For an instant I felt a little afraid, and wished I had my bow. I reminded myself sternly that even our legendary bow-elf Legolas was going to have to use his daggers. Swords are easy, just remember which end is the sharp one.

"I guess this is it." I said, and felt a little silly. Of all the noble things one was supposed to say before a battle, this was not one of them, like "My only regret…" " Tell my family I love them… "Let's roll…"

Legolas nodded gravely

"Yes." he said quietly, and somehow his nod vindicated my statement

Gimli cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an elf." he said, in an embarrassed voice. Legolas smiled, in a way that was decidedly cheeky, as if he had just won a long, hard argument.

"What about side by side with a friend?"

Gimli smiled a small, crooked smile, as if to say "it took the all the forces of Sauron you princeling you…"

"Aye." he said gruffly "I could do that."

I swallowed hard, and tried not to cry. The emotion of this moment was all too great…I was probably the only living fan girl to witness this event…

I turned an about-face- and screamed

"Get back here!"

No horn had been sounded, no call given. Yet there they were, Merry and Pippin, charging forwards, straight for the grim forces of Sauron.

We had no choice but to follow, and we charged forward.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Elladan and Elrohir's POV**

We stand and fight, back to back.

Like always, of course.

The main force has been split, each group of Rohirrim, Gondorians,Swan Knights, surrounded by the overwhelming enemy.

But always, we remain together. Though separated from others, we still stand.

_I fear not for long, Elrohir_

_No, but long enough_

_Yes_

The orcs are becoming bolder. In fear of our blades, they hung back, unwilling to be the first to venture, and fall by them. Made confident by sheer numbers, they surge forward, weapons held high and glittering.

They always make the same mistakes.

One sword sweeps low, the other is raised high, brought down with vengeance. Vengeance for a mother, broken. Vengeance for long grief, and the bodies fall to the soaked earth like brittle leaves.

Not all the blood is orc.

Spurred on by the scent of elven blood, the orcs press closer, a crazed look in empty eyes. Only a sword length holds them away from us. As one falls, another crowds to take it's place, vicious, snarling. We laugh, call them to our blades, to death.

_Our blood soon may mingle with theirs._

_Then I offer it, gladly._

_As I._

When orcs come nearer, when the orcs press us hard with their blades, we, brother and brother, are only closer.

_Together now._

_Until the End._

_pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

The walls of Gondor was lined with people. Every level of the city was packed with men, woman and children, all with their eyes turned toward Mordor. Where the wall was broken down from battle, people stood in large crowds and the hum of their conversation drifted up to us.

Along the wall with me stood Galen, Lily, Nolitari, Siara and every other maid or man servant in my household. A little below us, more toward the garden Eowyn and Faramir stood close together, his arms resting just a little around her waist. The wind had picked up and blow hot and humid from the deep south.

Sand and grit of all things was swirling around in the air and once in a while there was a cough, while everyone's eyes watered because of the dust. The stone was oddly cool under my hands and even though the sun shone dully it was hot. It beat down in a relentless white beam. But much to my shame, all I could think of was whether or not Gondorians had deodorant.

Mt. Doom began to belch out all kinds of nasty stuff in huge sooty black clouds. They seemed to roll out and away from Mordor and come and cover even the white sun. The shadows were heavy and choking but we stayed at the wall. Unconsciously we sought a hand to hold.

The Warden took my right hand and I took Siara's with my left. Nolitari was apparently related to Lily's fiancée and he was taking care of her. I felt, so safe with them. I knew that even if Frodo didn't destroy the Ring like I knew he would, I would still be able to count on the people of this city.

"I hope Barb's all right." I said.

The Warden smiled thinly, "From what I have seen of the young lady, I dare say she will be fine."

"Yes, she's always been that way…no fears." I smiled.

At that moment all stilled, the wind stopped, the earth quieted; and everyone seemed to take a deep collective breath waiting….waiting….waiting.

Then Mt. Doom exploded.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpp_

**Barb's POV.**

I had never fought anyone bearing a pike before. Our force had broken through the first rank with surprising ease: sheer desperation can add strength.

The second rank were the pike carriers. For the uninitiated, a pike is a long, wooden staff with a blade almost like a spears' at the end. Except for the fact that one side of the blade forms a long, vicious hook, perfect for ripping and tearing.

I prefer my innards to remain intact, and I lunged forward, sword sweeping upwards to parry the orc's thrust. He was taller than I was, and our blades slammed together. What felt like an electric shock ran down my arms, ending right in my funny bones.

"Ah!"

My grip weakened slightly, and the orc now took advantage of his extra height and weight to bear down. His pike slid, inch by inch down my sword- and my innocent, unsuspecting stomach.

He grinned, laughing into my face, brutal, eager laughter. I smiled back- and whirled to the side, pulling my sword from under his pike. The orc stumbled forward, caught off balance. He didn't have a chance to regain before my sword found his side. It went deep, and I knew from the sick look in his eyes I wouldn't have to strike again.

I wrenched my sword out, trying to ignore the wet sound it made as it pulled free from the black flesh. Equipped with my dripping sword, I was trying to get my bearings when it happened.

At first I didn't realize what happened. I only knew of an terrible, white hot pain erupting in my right shoulder, and being knocked back with the force of the blow.

"Oh my-" I bit off the sentence, mouth opening and closing as I resisted the urge to scream. I was my knees, left hand reaching upwards to feel what _It_ was. I didn't want to be a wimp, but a odd, low moan found it's way from my throat.

It was an arrow.

Long, black and ugly, the arrowhead was buried in my shoulder, along with at two inches of shaft. I didn't realize till later that it had actually pierced completely through my shoulder. The third rank was Sauron's archers, and one of their arrows had found it's mark…in me. For the first time, I watched my blood slowly soak into my chain mail, around the ugly arrow.

_I'm never going to be able to fight with this thing in me_

_Then pull it out you nimrod you, be valiant, be smart, yank it out…_

I couldn't pull it out. Instead, Gamling ended up breaking it off. The arrowhead jerked upwards as he did so, slicing agonizingly into the muscles and flesh. That time, I did scream, unable to keep myself from doing so as a grey-yellow cloud of pain shot through my arm and shoulder.

"Sorry my lady." Gamling gripped my other shoulder, so strongly the pressure helped to take my mind off the other wound.

"I'm…fine, Gamling. Thanks…" I gritted the words between my teeth.

"You shouldn't fight anymore…" Gamling trailed off helplessly. Our forces were completely surrounded and there was nowhere to take the wounded.

"I said I'm fine!"

I grabbed my sword in my left hand, and stood up, wobbling only slightly.

"Call me Maedhros." I said, and managed a weak smile "Elf-lord lefty, lived thousands of years ago. I was always one of his biggest fans."

Gamling opened his mouth-then shut it abruptly, whipping around and effectively decapitating the orc who had tried to sneak up behind him.

"Great!" he shouted over his shoulder "But I think you should try to stick close to me for awhile 'Maedhros'."

"No objections there." I held up my sword, nerved myself, and stepped back into the fray.

Fourth rank…axes.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Frodo's POV**

Thump, thump thump, thump, thump.

My heartbeat has never been so loud before. The sound roars in my ears accompanied by the whispering cadence that has been in my dreams for months.

_Claim me, I will give you all power and glory. Claim and I will be yours, there will be no need to destroy me anymore._

I want to obey, I desperately want to obey it, but I cannot! I can't…

But can _I _? The Ring lies cool and heavy in _my _hand and _I_ have carried it this far. Surly _I _have proved that _I _can handle the burden. _I_ bear the scars of the burden, and _I_ have the wounds to show _my_ loyalty.

"Frodo!"

What? What is that?

_Don't listen! He'll try to get me away from you my master. No, please don't listen to him. Only I truly love you._

But Sam has always been _my _friend, he helped _me_ get here. He wouldn't want to hurt _me_ now. _I _know he'll join _me_, for you…_my perfect Ring_.

"I'm here, Sam..."

"Destroy It!"

What is it he's saying? Destroy the Ring? Of course. that's why we came. I remember now. Gandalf trusted me to destroy. Strider and Boromir…

_No! You can't _

I watch it glisten in the light of a thousand fires below and around me. I have come here to..to…why have I come?

"Throw it in the fire!"

_To claim me as your own!_

"What are you waiting for! Just _let It go_!"

"No" I pull it to me, _my_ Ring, _my_ Ring. All _my_ own.

"The Ring is mine Sam."

I don't care that he cries, he will understand in time that I have every right to it. The Ring was meant for me, yes for me. I don't care that Gollum hurts him, I can always worry about that later, when I have full control. Yes, I will have it.

Wait! What is coming on? Why don't you help! I can't fight him off he's..argh! He has it! My hand, what's happened to my hand! No! He can't have it! I won't watch him triumph over me, I have suffered too much for this to happen now!

The Ring is mine!

I grab him, I hold on, but the ground drops away from under me and I fall.

_Tricked you_

No! I…the rock is hard and hot under my hand, the weight of the creature falls from me as I cling to the rock. Something drags me down but I cannot let it take me. I can't understand why I don't let go.

Then I realize, I have failed…utterly. The Ring wasn't mine at all. I won't be able to hang on much longer.

"Give me your hand!"

I know that voice! I know that voice…so familiar. Sam. He holds out his hand that is cracked and bleeding, he holds it to me.

"Take my hand!" he says again. I look down once more at the Ring, how is shines and gleams in the light. So tempting. I have to make Sam understand …

"No! Don't you let go!" he commands me. His words ring in my mind, "Don't let go."

"_Reach!"_

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Boromir's POV **

The mountain erupted in flame, the heavy crown of the volcano crumbling under the force of the explosion. The air was thick with ashes, and rocks that whistled by, always just missing us. My men stumbled and fought on trying to maintain their balance.

A second shattering explosion cracked the earth around us and piecing wails filled my ears as cries of orcs sounded. They fled my blade as if I had become some great terror in one moment. Overhead the scream of eagles and Nazgul continued, but farther and farther away.

With a rocking snap the earthquake ceased. All was silence but for the moans of dying orcs. I keep my sword raised and back away from those I have killed. All around me lay the death and dying, but few of my own men have suffered that greatest grief.

A crack of lightning and the deep growl of thunder sound overhead as rain, clear and cleansing, pours from the black and deadly clouds. As the smoke clears with the downpour, I see my comrades.

"Boromir, look to the men!" Aragorn directs. He is bloodied, but alive. At his side the Mithrandir stands his white robes covered with black orc gore., tears stream down his face I go in search of my men when the mountain exploded, spending tons of rock and ash far into the sky. Fire belches out in huge clouds

"Beregond, have the men rally under the banner!" The solider jumps at the sound of my voice and spins to face me. His eyes are wide and his face pale as death.

"My lord…I."

"What is it? Are you injured?" I asked.

"No…the young commander from Rohan." he says. I see one of the Rohirrim supporting their captain, but I didn't hardly recognize the crushed and bleeding body before me. His helmet is gone and blood mats his hair where a long cut runs along his face, and my stomach churned at the sight of his own flail buried in his chest.

"Can't they take that thing out of him?" I asked, the sight was so ghastly. Beregond shook his head and whispered, "That's all what's holding him to life my Lord. He won't last much longer."

I kneel beside him and his wandering eyes find me and he blinks trying to focus. All else

"My l-lord. Is all well?" he gasps.

"Aye, we have the victory." he reaches out and I grab his hand in mine. He struggles a little to speak and finally, "I…I know that I'm dying." Pain wreaked his body as he labored to breathe. I took his bloodied hand in my own. He felt so _light, _as if the life that was leaving him was all the substance of his being and his body just a fragile shell.

"Hush now, don't try to speak it'll only make things worse for you." I said, tears were gathering in my eyes, I tried to blink them away. The crimson flow of blood kept spreading and soon he would be gone. I don't know how long I stayed with him…minutes, hours…it seemed like days.

"Hadrien, if you have any family, I'll see that their well taken care of. I promise you." But he shook his head and gripped my hand tightly.

"No…family…alone…just the Deep."

"Helm's Deep?" I inquired, he nodded his eyes suddenly filling with unshed tears.

"My…b.beautiful Deep…"

"I know…I know what you want…I am sure that Eomer will rebuild it. I know he will, and if he does not…well, then I'll rebuild it myself." I said. He smiled again, his radiant smile.

"Thank you for the chance to serve you." he manages. I feel my chest constrict with pain as he thanks me for his own death. So many have been lost.

"My lord…I have…she…Kessla."

The name rings a bell, but I can't visualize her, "What about her, Hadrien?"

"She didn't want me to come…she was so lovely." he gasps and tears slip freely from his eyes. "I…tell her…I loved…"

"Hadrien you must try to hold on." I said knowing that he is slipping away even more. "You can't die, not on the brink of victory."

"I am s-sorry…but you'll…remember me always…now." He drew a ragged breath, "And…it…it was worth it…_for Gondor_.."

He gave one last sigh and just as he did the wind stirred around us as if angels had come to wing him home. I slowly released my hold on him and laid down peacefully. Beregond covered his face with a cloak and all his men knelt to pay tribute.

I stood and walked away, the feeling of regret weighting heavily on my shoulders. I had seen many men die, young and old, but not like this. He was but a lad and yet he had given all his blood for the hope of freedom.

I yanked my quiver from my shoulders and threw it down in a heap. I would never become accustomed to the sight of death in a man's eyes. Aragorn lays a hand on my arm.

"It isn't your fault Boromir."

"I know but it never changes does it. The feeling of guilt. To be alive and see them laying there dead."

Aragorn was about to answer when a shout came from one of my uncle's Swan Knights. He stumbles toward us holding something close to his chest. Blood and dirt are smeared across his face but the fear is still there. " I found her! Hurry!"

I look at the bloodied body, limp and broken in his arms. "God no!"

It was Barbara.


	34. Breathe Into Me

**Ty-Kwan-Do**HA! Crazy mind rays have no power over us anyway! We will do that occasionally…mess with your mind I mean. Please keep reading, perhaps this chapter will put you as ease.

**AraelMoonchild**Okay. Okay Stop and take one slow deep breath, exhale. That's right…breath! Okay, now talk, if you want too. We try to be astounding but we find it hard sometimes. Just kidding! Keep reading!

**Fk306 animelover**But wouldn't it be cool if she did die! I mean, how many fan fiction writers has exactly killed one of the most popular OC's in history? That would be a very un-Sue thing to do! Keep reading!

**MnM1803**Almost isn't good enough! You must learn to be wholly patient my young padawan! (I think I spelled that wrong!) But thanks for the review, the story only takes a long time to read the first thirty three chapters.! Keep reading!

**crazyroninchic**Thou shalt not take the names of the Valar in vain! (Snodgrass waves fake lightning bolt at you!) So here is our up date as requested!

**Laer4572**My name is Calvin, Winkle's given name is Hobbs. I don't think those are "maiden's" names do you? No, they're not. But thanks for the review anyway! Keep reading.

**Slayer3 : **There, there my poor sweet slayer1 I hope this chapter will dry your tears and bring up your spirits. Keep reading dear.

**Nolitari : **Did we mean it? The mistake I mean….I'll let you wonder. (Winkle pats your back and wipes your tears away with a blue silk handkerchief that you must now keep) Please write and we will review it! Keep reading too!

**Annamariah**How did you know that Hadrien was going to die? When we read that one review we could hardly believe it! Can you read minds? Keep reading the story and don't scare us anymore.

**theycallmemary**Thank you! We have been teasing people about who 'fancies' whom through the entire story. The only people who openly love each other is Boromir and Emily and they're already married. As for whether or not they go back or stay…well, that would be telling wouldn't it? Keep reading!

**Erasuithiel : **First you're hiding under rocks and now you're worshiping the gods! No wonder you're so upset! I am glad to see that the chapter touched you so much. And remember amateurs borrow, but writers steal! Keep reading!

**Waterbook**Winkle bides me tell you how much he adores your choice of screen name. And really, how often do we make it a cliffhanger? Almost never. Keep reading.

**Chicky Poo**One wound could be enough to slow you down in battle, then you wouldn't be able to defend yourself very well, would you? Keep reading and see if she lives!

**Princess Siara**Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Even deep commanding voices didn't make the cliffhanger go away so (Snodgrass blows a raspberry) and your OC is safe in Gondor, not in battle. The truffles are great, thanks. Keep reading mellon nin!

**Elvin Blue Eyes**YES! We made you cry! (Snodgrass does the happy dance until Winkle hit him over the head with a large cucumber) Sorry, that wasn't very nice. To say sorry, here's the up date. Keep reading!

**Pancake : **Well, we haven't heard from you in quite a while. Slacking off are you? Well, never mind that, YOU WENT TO EUROPE WITHOUT ME!

**Winkle: **"You mean us!"

**Snodgrass**: "Um…yes, yes, we meant us!"

Anyway, keep reading and so tell us where you went!

**chelseypudge**Thanks so much for the compliments and all the reviews for both stories! Keep reading!

**Archimedes-Factotum** The arrow in the shoulder was the first of many, many wounds! (Snodgrass laughs evilly until Winkle waves a large threatening cucumber at him) She fell from many more wounds then that. And thank you, we will do what we want. (You're my kind of person!) Keep reading!**  
**

**PlainAndSimple**Yes, the Jonas cow joke is quite popular, although Winkle still doesn't think it's funny. The only way you can redeem yourself is to never miss reviewing gain and to go tell us what you think of our new story. Then you should be forgiven my child! (Snodgrass makes sign of the cross above Plain and simple's head) Keep reading!

**Siriusly Sirius Lily Black** : Poor Sirius….we should have warned you. And with you putting flowers on his grave everyday with Kessla for company, I am sure he will always rest in peace. Hugs.

**Eruanna92 : **Poor you! Starting school so early! I start on the twenty second. Blah! And as for Barbie, well, read on!

**Joeela Alinn**Welcome to the fold! We always welcome new readers and reviewers! We're sorry to hear that you were sick, but we hope that our story made you feel better! And Hadrien will be mourned by many I believe, but there is always hope for another to take his place. Keep reading! (Snodgrass hands you a glass of orange juice.)

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Chapter Thirty Four**

**Breathe Into Me**

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Elladan's POV**

I feel for Barbara's pulse, and my fingers slip on the blood slicked wrist. I press down, harder, and barely, I can feel a faint throbbing.

"She is alive."

I say this, yet I can almost see the last remnants of life leaving her body. The loss of blood drives her ever deeper into unconscious, and she cannot hold on much longer. Her eyes are slightly open, the dull brown iris stares as sightlessly as though of the dead.

"Elrohir, get Estel."

"Of course." His voice hesitates, and I look up.

"Can she be saved?" he asks, uncertainty strong in his tone "She…she's lost so much blood."

"I don't know Elrohir, I don't know." my temper, as well as my voice begins to rise "But Illuvatar himself couldn't save her if you don't do something other than stand there!"

Elrohir gasps a little at what I suppose he thinks is my blasphemy- and doesn't move. All color drains from his face

"Elladan." he whispers "I don't think we're going to need Estel."

His gaze is fixed on something beyond my shoulder- and I realize, as is everyone else's on the battlefield. And suddenly the brief, eerie silence is broken by the high, harsh cry of an eagle. Even Barbara moves a little, the eyes flicker for an instant.

"Oh Illuvatar." I manage to say "It's- that blessed idiot isn't here is he?"

A huge, uncontrollable smile breaks over Elrohir's face like a newly-risen sun.

"Yes." he answers "It's Glorifindel."

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpp_

**Barb's POV**

Someone was shaking me. I tried to move away from the hands. Every movement brought pain, hot lightening bolts of agony.

"Leave…me…alone." I said. I must have sounded like a drunk because my voice slurred heavily. I wanted to cry from the pain.

"Wake up!" the voices shouted, practically directly in my ear.

" I can't." I said, and almost whimpered, the pain was so bad "Leave me alone."

For an instant, there was no reply. The silence quickly allowed me to slip back into darkness of unconscious. The pain wasn't so bad there.

"You can't do this." the voice said, low and firm. Something about that made me angry, and for an instant I struggled against the darkness. In the light, I saw the vague outline of a face, and something golden.

"Why…not." I said "We won…I fought. Just leave me alone now…"

"So that's it." the voice becomes half-mocking "You fought, now all you want is a heroic death."

"Yes" I could hardly believe what I said, but it was true…wasn't it?

"No, you don't." the voice softened a little "We have only a little way to go now. You only have to stay awake for a little while. You only have to fight a little longer. You can't depend on others now Barbara. You have to fight this yourself."

"I can't!" I screamed the words out, and the face came into sharp, detailed focus: a pale, strong face and dark blue eyes. They caught mine, staring directly into my soul it seemed. They didn't condemn…they understood.

"I know." he said "I know you can't. But you have to try. _You must try."_

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Excepts From Bilbo Baggin's Journal**

My goodness! I have so much to write I hardly know where to begin! I was sleeping in the garden a usual, when a vast storm broke over Imladris and drenched me to the skin! I ran inside as fast as my feet could carry me.

I hardly patted inside where Elrond and Erestor flew passed with tremendous speed! They ran straight out into the rain, braids flying! You can imagine how amazed I was to see them pound out into the fields and stand staring up into the sky! I was sincerely worried that my dear friends had finally cracked.

But instead showing proper concern over the bizarre behavior of the their lord, they all went around with idiotic grins on they're faces. None of them seemed puzzled by Elrond's conduct.

Carlithirel whirled by planting a kiss on my cheek declaring that I was 'an old dear.' Well, I don't mind that so much.

Suddenly a huge gush of wind swept through the house accompanied by a piercing eagle's shriek! A moment later, one of Glorifindel's birds landed in the field where the demented elves had been standing a second before.

Then all those tall elves got in my way and I couldn't see a thing! I heard shouts of "he's got someone with him!" and questions like "Is it the halfling?" answered with, "No it's a girl! A human girl!"

I was totally confused as to what was going on. Even when Elrond and Erestor rushed by all I could see was Elrond's white face as he followed the chancellor into a prepared sick room. Erestor was clutching a wet and bloody bundle in his arms.

Looks like another healing job. I hope Elrond doesn't over do it. It would be a shame if he was the first elf to die of exhaustion.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

I can't cry. I want to, have too. But a big tight knot rests in my chest and I can't even breath normally. Elladan and Elrohir came into the city for fresh horses and to hug me before they left. I watched them as they rode away, as if the very devil himself were at their backs.

Boromir explained in quiet, loving tones what had happened. How they had found her and how Glorifindel had taken her back to Rivendell. How Elladan and Elrohir had done everything they could before she left. But we wouldn't be able to know if she would live until word came from Elrond.

"God only knows when that will be." I said.

"As soon as they get there the twins offered to send back a meager." Boromir soothed.

"Boromir, tell me the truth. Do you think she will live?" I asked I looked deep into his eyes and he said, very softly, "I don't know." And I saw that tears were in his eyes. The knot in my chest loosened and I began to cry.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Excepts From Bilbo Baggin's Journal**

It has been two days since the arrival of Glorifindel with the girl. She seems to have put a damper on the weather. I say this because it has rained solid sheets for two days!

Fires burn in every grate to try and keep the damp from reaching Elrond's precious library. Erestor is ruling for the time being because Elrond has been so busy with the girl. I haven't even seen him for all this time. Ellons and elleths file in and out all day with herbs and water, towels and such.

The first days the clothes and ruined chain mail were taken out fairly dripping blood. I wonder if she will live. I've asked Glorifindel but all he says is, "only time will tell, and "It's all in Eru's hands now." Why must he be so stupidly mysterious? What is any of that supposed to mean?

I could ask Erestor, but any important information he has would not be worth the verbal battle. Who is this girl anyway? I find no help from anyone in this area and I wish I could get a few plain answers to some plain questions!

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

The first day after they returned was like one other that I have ever seen before or since. I woke up before dawn, and I slipped down from the big, high bed the cold stone floor against my bare feet. Even in the summer the castle's rooms were cold so I pulled on a big robe thing of Boromir's.

He was sleeping heavily, with his bright red/gold head buried under a pillow. So I crept around the room as quietly as I could. We used Boromir's old chambers because frankly we still had to clean Denethor's things out of the main bedroom. I wasn't even sure that I wanted to move into that room considering the past events. But then again we'd probably clear his stuff out and replace it with our own.

I laughed a little as I went through my things, I didn't have much. In fact, I had never been as poor in earthly goods since I came to Middle Earth, but then I was so unbelievably rich in everything else. On the table in the middle of the room lay my sword and sheath, Boromir had told me about Hadrien as well.

I cried for him and had gone to see his body where it was laid out in the Healing Houses. Would I be cruel if I said I wasn't surprised? If you ever meet someone like Hadrien you'll know that there is something so good and so precious about them that they will live a short time. You know they'll burn up quickly and brightly, touching a lot of people and then pass away quietly.

Kessla cried in my arms when Boromir gave her the message from Hadrien. Her mother had arrived soon after and mother and daughter were given some time alone to grieve.

I went to the windows and as quietly as I could I lifted the catch that held them closed. I opened them and they creaked a little bit as they swung wide. The world outside was magical, the city was shrouded in a veil of mist. All around the white city was sparkling with little kisses of dew. The pale rays of dawn were truly golden and they touched the mist turning it into spun gold.

I inhaled deeply and felt the weight of care from weeks, months, roll away in a huge sigh. The birds were beginning to sing and chirp their good morning to the world, a new kind of peace in the music. The Mordor skies were blissfully clear and blue even from here I could see it, as far as the eye could see.

The sight, or maybe it was the golden air, made me hopeful. I knelt down in the golden light and thanked God that he had given me this morning, this sunrise. I thanked him for my sister and husband, giving Barbie into his care. I prayed that no matter what happened that I would have the strength to face it. And you know what? I think he heard me, because just then the soft dawn turned into the full morning light with a brilliant rainbow through the mist.

The subdued morning horns sounded, waking the sleeping city to the new day. I went over to Boromir, there was a new, I don't know…. Something bursting inside of me that I wanted to dance and sing and cry again at the same time! I knew that no matter what was coming that everything would be all right!

After all the king was returning today! For the first time in my life I understood what everyone must be thinking and gong through because of Aragorn.

"Wake up sleepy head." I tickled Boromir's temple lightly with my finger. He swatted it away as though it were a fly, and I did again with the same result. So instead I kissed him.

He woke up then.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

**Barb's POV**

It seemed like I had been sleeping forever.

The brief times of conscious were just that: brief. I was vaguely aware, in a fuzzy sort of way, that people were around. Coming in, talking, in hushed, scared voices. They kept coming, and I tried to tell them to leave. Words wouldn't come though, and someone would always tell me that "you need to rest child, rest." I couldn't even find the words to tell them that I _was not _a child.

Mostly, though, there was dark.

Mostly, though, I couldn't find any strength to fight back the dreams that came, over and over. All of battles, of fights that were…lost?

I can't wake up.

_qpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

**Snodgrass : **Sorry this is a shorter chapter then normal, but winkle is ill and unable to write much.


	35. Still Not King Yet!

**kaleidoscopic blueberry muffin** : Going blind. . .ah? Well, that might've been a good idea but not for this story. I hope this chapter can calm things for you a bit. Quick up dates will not always be, but for the time we like to treat you! Keep reading!

**PlainAndSimple**Calm down! We're not going to burn you at the stake! Winkle and I both came down with a horrible chest malady and we were both soup sipping for a few days. Winkle thanks you for your thoughtfulness. As to whether or not we kill Barbie…in the words of the Prime Minister, "Wait and See!" Keep reading!

**Laer4572**Emily and Barbie are telling their own story. We (Snodgrass gestures grandly to himself and a shy Winkle) are merely the humble publishers. We simply don't like being referred to as ladies. Of course, you couldn't refer to Emily and Barbie in any other way. The mistake is forgotten, keep reading!

**Elvin Blue-Eyes**I hope you like this. Keep reading!

**Nolitari (not signed in) : **You know I used to be annoyed that you wouldn't sign in but now I confess I rather like it. It makes you unique! Sorry about the Glorfindel mix up, my bad. (Snodgrass feels cool for using slang!) as for the ficlet, don't sweat it. Breath deeply and try and imagine yourself in Rivendell watching them fight. (Snodgrass sends glossy picture of Glorfindel, the twins and Aragorn to Nolitari) Keep reading!

**Kamui Gaia 07**Japan! Wow! A long distance traveler! Don't worry about gifts of screen names, we welcome the attention anyway! Keep reading!

**Luthien and Tari Oronar**Yes, you are over reacting. We would never kill off a main character in such a way. No way! As for how Winkle is…much better than you! And as for Barbie? Keep reading!

**Archimedes-Factotum**I'll tell Emily to watch her head if there's a great cupcake hovering over the city. Okay, as to the magical appearance by Glorfindel here's the scoop. 1). He was there to help fight and save Frodo, not Barbie. 2.) The Twins made him take Barbie while Gandalf took Frodo and Sam back to Minas Tirith. Except for Hadrien, Barbie was the next worse off person.

I believe that no other lives were lost in the book so stick that in your self-opinionated pipe and smoke it!…Sorry, keep reading!

**chelseypudge**We try and give you more then only two thousand words but we just couldn't give anymore without giving away too much of the story in one chapter. I'm glad you liked it! Keep reading!

**MnM1803**Thank you!( Snodgrass looks smug) We are always pleased when you're pleased that we're pleased to give you another chapter to make you pleased! And I agree! Glorfindel rocks, he so should have gotten screen time in the movie. We thought it would be funny to have her in Rivendell at the end instead of the beginning because everyone starts there! She ends there…no! No that's not quite what I meant! I mean…well, read the chapter.

**Annamariah**Yes, Bilbo is very huggable. No! Tell us your predictions they're really quite thrilling! Hadrien was one of those people who was just too good to live in this wicked, wicked world.

**Winkle : **Not that Snodgrass would know anything about that!

**Fk306 animelover**Barbarians! You coined a new term from the story! Great! As to what we do with Barbie? Keep reading! You animalizer, you!

**crazyroninchic**Awwww! You like romance? But then again what girl doesn't? I am sure that Barbie feels all the cyber love that you people are sending! (Snodgrass wipes away tears) Keep reading!

**Pancake : **We are green with envy! You sound like you've been doing a lot of work. Would it surprise that Emily and Barbie come from a family with 11 children counting them? Well, they do! Keep reading!

**Slayer3 : **I will sing for feet! Because they are neat! They have a kind of best! Pitta patta on the ….road! Throw what you like! Say what you like! We will publish whatever the truth of the story is! So…keep reading!

**AraelMoonchild**Last time Elrohir kissed her, by Prince Imrahil punched him. If you would wish that on him again then shame on you! And she's human so yes! She can die! Keep reading!

**Princess Siara**Thanks for the soup you are too kind. Actually, I have to ask you something. Could you please E-mail us? Personally? I have to ask you about something very important. It has to do with the story, and I don't want everyone to know what it is. I can't e-mail you, so please! Yes, it was reference to the song, we're freaks for names ! But if you can please contact us! It's about you printing out the chapters of our story, we lost the file, and we must replace it soon!

**Joeela Alinn**(Snodgrass wipes away Joeela's tears and pats her shoulder.) Keep reading luv!

**Celegorm**Celegorm? The Celegorm? If so…we are so honored sir! And when you said very good were you referring to yourself? Or the story? Humbly sir, truly humbly! Keep reading!

**Primevera Took**Wow! You sound poetic! Maybe you could crave his gravestone! As for Barbie…keep reading! And give me those cakes!

**Kerri : **We will! We will! We will never leave this story unfinished, we love it too much. Keep reading!

**Erasuithiel : **Halfway sane! What do you mean by that! I dare you to a dual sir! I must defend my honor! While I fetch my sword fighting gear, keep reading!

**Discalimer: **We own nothing, including any jokes around the title of the chapter!

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Chapter Thirty Five**

**Still Not King Yet!**

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Elrohir's POV**

"We really shouldn't."

"It's not a wise idea at all."

"No."

"It isn't appropriate at all, considering the circumstances."

"Yes."

We looked at each other, then down into the peaceful valley of Imladris. The Last Homely Home could be seen from here. Serenity ruled with a gentle smile.

It didn't look natural at all.

Elladan gathered his reins into his hands.

"They always expect it of us you know."

"Ahmm" I said thoughtfully.

"They'll think something's wrong if we don't."

"I suppose we ought to then."

With what Erestor always described as "blood chilling war cries" we spurred on our horses, and charged down into the valley. Elladan and I must have done this a hundred times, but everyone's reaction is exactly the same: horrified faces, and a dreadful lecture.

Glorifindel scowled at us both as we pulled up. However, he is not very good at scowling, and instead, began to beam at us both.

"You idiots." he said "Welcome home."

Elves begin to spill out of the house, most beginning with a frown like Glorifindel, and then ending with rib crushing hugs and "We're so glad to have you backs."

Somehow I ended up in a rather close embrace with Laleth, the pretty maid who works in the kitchens.

"I'm so glad you're back!" she cried.

But she never got to say anything else. Because I kissed her.

More interesting things may have occurred, but Arwen, pale, but smiling arrived at that moment. Naturally Elladan and I had to play the role of adoring older brothers.

So we hugged her, and kissed her, and the first words out of her mouth were "How is Aragorn?"

"Wretch." I said, and hugged her again. I don't _want_ to think about that now. Then something occurred to me- and of course, Elladan- at the same moment

"Where's Atar?"

"The Wards naturally" Arwen looked surprised "He's been with that little Edain girl ever since she arrived with Glorfindel."

"How is Barbara?"

"She is resting now." Arwen led the way inside.

There was something so strange about being home again, the familiar halls that I thought I might never see again. And the Healing Wards, of which I have absolutely no fond memories. Most of them involve rather painful wounds, and nasty tasting medicines. I remember once asking my father why he could never invent something that tasted pleasant, if he knew so much lore. That was a long time ago.

"Now, try to be quiet." Arwen cautioned. She pushed open one of the doors. "Father hasn't slept in days."

Atar was stretched out in a chair by the bed, asleep. His head tilted back on the headrest, his eyes are half closed, a tribute to his Edain heritage. I'm not sure how many times one of us have found him this way, when he is too busy to catch sleep otherwise.

Barbara is curled up on her side. Her right arm is in a neat white sling, but under the blankets, she would otherwise look almost well. Her face, however, is pale under her usual tan, and she is thinner. Her left hand holds my father's. She shifted, and his grasp unconsciously tightened.

"I think she'll be alright." I said and we left.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

I would have been perfectly satisfied being a weepy Mary-sue for the time my sister was in Imladris…sorry, Rivendell. (I have personally always thought that 'Imladris' was slightly snobby.)

Like I said, I would have been very happy to have poured out my emotions and feelings onto my pillow. I would be the picture of the woeful medieval maiden, minus the long flowing hair.

However, I couldn't.

Before the coronation of the king I had to go through my own little …coronation thing as well.

He went on to explain that when a king is crowned all the nobles of the realm wore coronets as well. When the crown was lifted above the king's head all the nobles raised theirs over their heads, and lowered them only when the crown was placed upon the king's head. I was annoyed (That wasn't in the movie!)

"Why? I'm not a queen or anything." I said after Boromir had told me.

"No love, but you are the wife of the steward and you have to be appointed the coronet of office and swear fealty to Gondor and …" he smiled sneakily, "..me. So, tomorrow you have to go through this boring service where I boast about Gondor and how much you must love it."

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard." I said, "I mean, the boasting part."

"Shame , shame!" he teased. "You have to learn this oath before tomorrow and it's rather long." he handed me a scroll and I unrolled it to see something about the length of John Steinbeck's 'Grapes of Wrath.' (Wow, that was a boring book!)

"I can't possible learn this before tomorrow!" I gasped.

"I know. My mother had at least six months to learn it, and even then she had a maid in waiting whispering to her whenever she forgot something." Boromir said thoughtfully.

"Yes, but at least she spoke the language, I can't even read this." I said. I pointed to what I thought was a sentence, "What does this say?"

Boromir leaned over my shoulder and silently mouthed the words. He blushed and snickered a little, "I would have…someone else read that for you. One of the women, perhaps."

"Is it that bad?" I asked, this could be worse then I thought.

"I would _strongly_ advise you to have one of your maid read it to you." He smiled, "Unless you want me to telling you how you're supposed to be, and I quote "Bonny and buxom in bed and board."

"I'm supposed to say that out loud!" I squeaked. "In front of other people!"

"You have to swear it!" he smiled even bigger "You have to ensure the line of Stewards for the sake of Gondor!"

I rolled up the scroll and began to hit him with it. "Be gone thou evil steward! Thou maker of indecent oaths!"

Laughing hilariously, he exited.

I closed the door and leaned against it. I had never thought that being a wife was going to entail such…singular requirements. I straightened up and rang for Melba. If I was going to be a good wife I was going to have to grin and bite the bullet. But at that moment I was longing for the simple, easy vows that you only say at marriage.

Melba entered with her usual grace and asked quietly "May I be of service?"

I sighed, "Have you ever read the vows of a steward's wife?"

She smiled and tittered a little, "Yes, my lady."

"Good, because your going to help me learn them for my appointment." I said and handed her the rather crumbled scroll. She covered her shock and unrolled the lengthy document. Clearing her throat she began,

"_I, Emily, do swear my heart, mind and hand to the service of Gondor, Her King and Steward. To robust and fertile, to ensure the glory and honor of Gondor all the days of Her reign." _

"You're joking!' I said. Melba re-read the sentence and shrugged, a smile tugging on her lips, "I'm afraid so my lady. "

"What's the next line? Something about being fruitful and multiplying?"

She looked at the document in her hand and said, "Yes."

"Oh god no!"

Thus began my introduction into Gondorian life and ways. Trust me, you don't want to know.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Galen, Warden Of the Houses Of Healing POV**

I watched over the hobbits all night, especially the little dark haired one. I've never seen creatures in worse shape in years.

I have been up to my ears keeping the other two out but as always I am the conqueror the …wait! What are they doing?

Get away from that door!

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

I was robed in white from head to toe, and a crimson cloak was pinned to my shoulders and I was laden in golden bracelets and necklace. I looked like a million bucks. I was probably _wearing _a million bucks too. Melba pinned up my hair a little in the front and gave up on the rest. Oh well, we can't all be perfect.

I do flatter myself _now_, that I handled the appointment of office extremely well. That is after I choked my way passed the many passages swearing to give birth to many children. I mean, what would most women say today if they had to swear to bear children, raise them, keep a noble house, be honorable and virtuous, and still be bonny and buxom?

Then again, maybe people would take marriage more seriously if they did. Anyway we went ahead and held a little service with Boromir, Faramir (I can't believe I had to promise to be a bonny and buxom in front of my brother-in-law! It made me want to crawl into a hole and die!) and Mithrandir, not counting the multitude of maids and officials that were there as witnesses.

I have to say that no seemed unduly disturbed by the terms of the vows, that is no one but me. But then again I remained myself how much it meant to Boromir and all his people that I be 'sworn into office.'

"Especially because you're a foreigner." he had said. "I we didn't do all the usual rites then you would fall under the critical eye of Gondor."

I would soon learn that the critical eye of Gondor meant all the old betties that had nothing else better to do then mind my business. As soon as I was "coroneted" (Is that a word?) they flocked around me.

"_When did I expect?'_ they wanted to know.

"_I would have a Gondorian healer would I not?"_

"_I would give birth in Minas Tirith of course?"_

And I had so much fun teasing them! I said that I doubted that I would ever have children, and if I did they would be girls. I regaled them with stories about having a dwarven healer for my doctor. And finally I said that I would most certainly wish to give birth in the forest of Lothlorien with the Elf Witch at my side! Boromir was giving me the most murderous look over their heads!

"But surely you jest my lady?" one poor white haired thing asked hopefully.

"Certainly." I wrapped my arms around two of them and smiled, "I'll need your help to know just what to do." I gave Boromir a wink and he smiled happily.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Barbie's POV**

Sunlight crawled under my eyelids.

Really, it did.

It wouldn't go away.

Slowly, slowly, I opened my eyes.

I could not believe what confronted my eyes.

"A ceiling." I said, or tried to say.

There it was, in all its' plain white glory.

It was beautiful.

"Barbara?" A quiet voice interrupted my admiration of the ceiling, and someone leaned over me.

"Are you awake?"

"No." I answered. My voice seemed rusty.

There was a short pause.

"That didn't make much sense. Hardly any, really."

I tried to sit up. My body refused to move. It did, however, ach. All over.

"What happened to me?" I mumbled.

"Let's see." the person sat back "There's the arrow in your right shoulder, your arm is also broken, you have a fractured rib and numerous scratches, bruises and cuts all over your body. Ah yes, and your right ankle is broken. "

I listened to this cool inventory of my body.

"Oh…" I managed "I guess I won't be doing any clogdancing anytime soon."

"You won't be doing _anything_ very soon. By the way, my name-" (and here I can only imagine a formal bow) "-- is Elrond Half-Elven"

Something far away, in the back of my mind, made an odd, clicking noise. Something that seemed terribly, quite horribly familiar. And I said the only thing that I could have said right then.

"Welcome to Rivendell…Mr. Anderson."

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Excerpts from the Journal of Bilbo Baggins**

The girl woke up today, I suppose that means she's going to live.

Everyone takes this as a signal for a party, so they rush around making food and singing. Not that I mind the food part, but Lindir just won't be quiet! The idiot has been twaddling away on his whistle all morning despite the glances that Elrohir and Elladan have been throwing his way.

Argh! That stupid minstrel just blasted us with a very piercing note, and all of us had to cover our offended ears. If I had a mind to I would go after that elf with a …

Oh well, there goes Elladan, he's looking murderous.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Special Request **

Snodgrass here. We, Winkle and I, were talking and ohhing and awwing over some really great fan art that we loved and it sparked an idea.

**Is there anyone out there who could possibly do any fan art for some of the scenes from our story?**

I cannot draw at all, and neither can Winkle. But if there is anyone out there with a heart of gold and a hand of gold that can draw or paint really good we would love you to do this for us. I wish we would have a way to convince you…but we have no money.

(Snodgrass looks unhappy.)

But we would love you forever! And ever, really! All due credit would be paid of course, and we would be so thrilled to have illustrations for WTRMA.


	36. Good Friends A Crown And Rivendell

**Crazyroninchic:** Ah, an artist. A noble profession! Mr. Snodgrass and I are honored with each offer we receive. We would appreciate it, if you could send us samples of your previous works ( our email is in our profile.) Thanks for your faithful reviewing!

**Nolitari (Who never signs in):** But you have signed in before! HAHAHAHA! WE HAVE YOU, WE….

_Snodgrass trails off, looking embarrassed_

Anyhow, thank you for your review, and I am sure that somewhere, Glorifindel is rejoicing that someone knows how to spell his name correctly. Wait a minute…you say I spelled that wrong…what the…never mind! Keep reading!

**Laer4572**: Ah, flattery, how we all enjoy it! And printing out the entire story, and with pictures will take _massive _amounts of ink, so be careful! Mr. Snodgrass and I are quite looking forward to seeing samples of the works of the various artists who have offered to illustrate the story. Lots of love, and keep reading!

**Ty-Kwan-Do: **AU means simply that you have added original characters, or messed around with the original plotline. Which means that all of those horrific Legolas torture fics ought to be labeled AU….or, as Mr. Snodgrass says G.A.R.B.A.G.E. Thanks for your charming review, they make our day! ( Winkle kisses her hand)

**kaleidoscopic blueberry muffin** The recitation scene was rather amusing. I do have to pity Emily though. I personally believe Boromir should have to do what Carlithirel Amarantha ( another reviewer) suggested. But since he's a man, I suppose they decided that he probably didn't need the advice. Keep reading, and thanks for being a reviewee! If that's a real word!

**Luthien and Tari Oronar** I'm sure Barbara is also probably glad that she's well! In fact, she's going to have lot going on soon, because…but then, that would be telling! If your little sister does not want to, that's fine. We love you anyway, and all of your kind reviews!

**theycallmemary: **Nope, this is not the end. Although, as you have suspected, it will be winding up fairly soon. And is Barbie getting married? I'm dashed if I know, Snodgrass never tells me anything!

**Snodgrass: **As if I knew anything! Stupid Winkle!

**Winkle: **Snodgrass! How did you get here?

**Snodgrass: **I don't know. How the devil do I ever get anywhere?

**Fk306 animelover: **Of course she's alive! Barbara's just too stubborn to be killed.

**The Cap'n: **Snodgrass Winkle & Co would love to see some of your work. Just email us a link to whatever page you have them on- although please, please email us. They don't work in a review. Although I don't know why ( Winkle pouts childishly)

**Slayer3:** You're a Nazgul! You don't have a name, you're just Nazgul number 3! AHHHH!

_Winkle throws cold French fries at her. Snodgrass hits him with a rubber paperweight._

**Snodgrass: **You idiot! At least she reviews!

**Princess Siara: **Thank you! Thankyouthankyoutahnkyou for our chapter. Snodgrass is such an idiot sometimes! And I am sorry to say, we couldn't find your friend, or her pic anywhere on elfwood, you may have to email us a link. We are forever indebted to you!

_Snodgrass and Winkle give her a rib crushing hug_

Snodgrass taking over because Winkle just isn't up to all the reviews we got.

**Annamariah**If you want to go ahead and try you're welcome too. You're predictions are neat-o! but really! Poor Lindir! Keep reading!

**PlainAndSimple**I've never even heard of those…stories? But we are not into everyone dying. We are both fully recovered thank God! And we like short noodle soup better then the ramen stuff. But thanks for the thought! Keep reading! See the announcement at the end of the chapter.

**Primevera Took**Darling if you want to draw them please see the announcement at the end of the chapter. As for the cakes? Nothing could disturb my cast-iron stomach! That is after a whole bottle of Tums went down! Keep reading!

**Archimedes-Factotum**We liked quite a few of your drawings and paintings. See the announcement at the end of the chapter for specifics. Keep reading!

**Siriusly Sirius Lily Black** : Would you believe that those are actually vows from the Middle age….I mean Middle Earth? Well, they are. I suppose it wouldn't be embarrassing if everyone expected you to say them. I loved the whole throw back to the first chapter too. It was…homey somehow. Keep reading!

**chelseypudge**We want the next few to be longer. But thanks for liking even the short ones! Keep reading1

**Carlithirel Amarantha**So that's where I've heard it before! I'm a big fan of Enya, but don't tell anyone! We were crying with laughter over your review. I think a lot of people would agree with you. But if you check on the review response we gave **kaleidoscopic blueberry muffin**, you'll see that it probably wouldn't be necessary! Keep reading!

**AraelMoonchild : **I hope this is soon enough for you! I think we all breathed a sigh of relief when she woke up. I am actually a every good morning person. Winkle is like a concrete sheet. You can't move him until he's good and ready to wake up. Keep reading!

**Eruanna92 : **Short review! Keep reading!

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Chapter Thirty Six**

**Good Friends, A Crown and Rivendell**

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

I walking through my house, (That doesn't sound weird!) and humming under my breath.

It was just after dinner and everything was settling down nicely. I had spent the day in the houses of healing with the hobbits. I wasn't allowed to see Frodo and Sam for the first week that they were there. However, each of us took the chance to see them as soon as Galen allowed.

"I'm blue da ba dee da ba die…" I sang.

I know, I know! It's totally corny, but I was wearing blue that day. My blue dress had become my favorite because it was the simplest dress that I owned. It's all very well to like fancy gowns and feel princess like but in reality they're itchy as…well, I can't use that word so I'll say this.

They were as itchy as a very itchy thing.

I found Boromir standing on the doorstep. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest in his usual fashion. I just stood there allowing myself to watch him, without him knowing I was there.

He and Faramir had gone and said a final good bye to their father. They had gone alone and returned quiet. I never learned what happened and I never asked. There are some things in life that are too private and I couldn't bring myself to invade their silence.

Boromir shifted a little and said, "You sneak around like Faramir did when he was little."

"I didn't want to disturb you." I said. Stood beside him and looked over the city. It was decked out in all kinds decorations for the coronation the next day. Far below in the fields of Pelennor the tents of Aragorn and all the visitors were spread like white sheets.

"Aragorn must be nervous." I said, "Are you? Big day and all for the family."

Boromir looked at me, "You talk as though it was ever so slightly boring to you. Does that have something to do with knowing all of us when we came to your home?"

"Yes, I don't know how many times I read about the coronation, and how Faramir brought the crown out of…" I stopped dead.

I had made a huge blunder. Boromir looked at me for a moment, his eyes searching mine. Then very quietly he said

"I died, didn't I? That's why you mentioned Faramir, because I didn't make it back to Gondor."

He said it very calmly as though he had thought long and hard on the subject. As though he had suspected all along.

"How did you know?" I finally asked. He shrugged in a deceivingly off handed manner. He didn't look at me.

"It was just the little things that you and Barbie said and did. At Amon Hen…I knew that Barbara was trying to protect me from something, keep me busy and talking. You didn't think you would see me after that." He looked at me, "Did you?"

"No." I admitted, "I didn't."

He took my ring hand in his and stroked the back of it a few times before asking, very quietly again, "How did I die?"

"Don't ask me Boromir! Please! I don't …I can't tell you. "I said. "I really, really couldn't."

"Please, I need to know." he asked, he cupped my face in his hands, "Emily, I need to understand it. All of it."

And so I told him. You can give me credit for leaving certain details out of the story. He already knew about Frodo…I just hinted a little bit. But he knew, no matter what I left out I think he knew. I cried, but just a teensy little bit when I described his death.

"Was I right to tell you?" I asked.

He sighed, and laughed a bit, "Yes,…yes. Because now I can be so glad that I'm alive. But if you ever make any jokes about 'Let's take a boat on the Audaine' I will spank you."

"Shall we start with a clean slate?" I asked.

"Let's shake to beginning the reign of Elessar with a perfect day!" he said. And like we had done, so many weeks ago, we shook hands, good friends.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpp_

**Barbie's POV**

_Scene: Frodo, lying on the biggest bed you have probably seen in your entire pathetic existence. Birds are singing, the sun is shining, and you know that this is Imladris, and the Last Homely Home. You sigh, and think what a pleasant thing is must be to find yourself sick there. Your typical fan girl is thinking along the lines of…Elladan and… Elrohir… Glorfindel. All of whom live there. Wow._

Aside from the fact that "homely" is the "last" thing that comes to mind when you are in Rivendell, nothing could have been farther from the gritty truth of the situation. No matter where you are, being sick is…not fun.

I stared down at the stuff in my bowl. Pale, watery, and smelled vaguely like stable feed.

"What is it?"

"Gruel." Elrond said, too cheerfully "I have found it the best food for recovering invalids."

"Yeah." I muttered, and picked up the spoon in my left hand "They get well just so they avoid this and those medicines."

Elrond looked at me for a long minute. He had a completely unreadable face, I had found. You could not tell if he were going to smile, yell, or start a brand-new company that sold collectible toothpicks.

"It isn't that bad." he said finally.

I couldn't tell if he were referring to the food, or his medicines. Probably the medicine. Which I assure you, is horrid.

I had survived Moria. Amon Hen. Helms Deep. The Paths of the Dead. Pelennor fields. Elrohir's kiss. The Last Battle. I could handle some soupy oatmeal.

"This is disgusting Elrond." I stated flatly, and put down my spoon.

"It is healthy." he informed me.

"Like tofu is healthy."

I enjoyed for a moment the look on Elrond's face. He didn't know what tofu was. He stood up, and said stiffly

"I hope you enjoy your meal."

Then he left the room.

I felt guilty, and ate my gruel, because it insisted on looking at me in a very condemning manner. It seemed to say _Barbieeeee, heeeee savvvvved yourrrrr liffeeeee! You must eat meeeeeee to purify yourseeeeeelf._

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpp_

**Emily's POV**

You know, they lied to us. Both of them.

Tolkien and Jackson. Lied.

Because the coronation was nothing like the movie and not quite like the book. For one thing, Arwen wasn't there, she wasn't even close. Nope.

Another thing was the absence all around of elves of any kind. I mean, beside Legolas who was busy planting peoples gardens of all things! But he was the only elf at the coronation! I still can't believe that PJ could deceive us like that!

And the finally thing was the crown. It was not like the movie and certainly not like the book. As I stood beside Boromir I felt gibed somehow. I was supposed to know how everything happened! And here I didn't even know what the crown looked like!

In the book the crown was like the helmets of the soldiers, only taller with sea bird wings wrapped around it. Oh! and there were these little white jewels all around the crown. So imagine a crown taller and dorkier then the helmets of Gondor. Yep, that's what Tolkien said it looked like.

Thank God, he was wrong! Tolkien, I mean, not God.

In fact, I have never looked looking at any of the men in those dorky things. I have a personally vendetta with the designer, who ever he is.

Anyway, behind all the glamour of the jewels and gowns, swords and banners. We had to get up hours before dawn and array ourselves in the heaviest, most jewel bedecked, itchy clothes we could find. After arranging my too short hair into an almost amount of braids I was given my coronet to wear.

Now I had worn it before, but only for about fifteen minutes. Now, I was faced with wearing it for hours!

"You'll be lovely my lady!" Melba and Lily were my maids for the day and Siara was the one who had done my hair. I poked the braids.

"Is any of that false hair?" I asked. They looked at one another guiltily. "Well? Is it?"

Siara coughed and said, "No, my lady. Of course not."

I smiled frozenly at her in the mirror and said, "One of the things I love about you all is the fact that you're so honest."

Boromir swished into the room in full chain mail and a stunning black and silver tunic. He was magnificent! "Emily, we have to start for the …" he looked at my head and asked, "Is that all of your hair?"

"That's it girls, take it out! I won't have someone else's braids mixed with my own!" I said and rapidly pulled the pins out. Boromir burst out laughing and said he would wait outside.

Siara worked like lightening, a comb held between her teeth. She barked out instructions to the other two and in no time my hair was braided. I surveyed the effect and was rather pleased that it looked like it had on my wedding day.

"Perfect ladies!" I praised, "Thank you."

They fastened the coronet in place and pinned my, as I put it, stupid, overly heavy, crimson cloak on my shoulders. I was ready. Boromir beamed when he saw me and we went down to where the horses waited.

You would think we arrived in grand style, but we had to get there early and wait around for Aragorn's entourage to arrive. Eowyn and Faramir were making moo-moo eyes at each other while Imrahil kept an amused, but stern eye on them. As if they would start snogging in front of everyone! Really!

Imrahil tried to look serious on all other accounts, but that was a complete joke!

Legolas did look just like the movie only much, much handsomer. Gimli looked…well, like he always did. Hairy, and frizzier then thou! Gandalf never looked more wizardly then he did that morning, I was placed by him and told not to move. Boromir had to attend to the last few minute things that had to be done.

The area was choked with people and flowers, and people with flowers; and even flowers that looked vaguely like people. The mood was just like the crowd has before a big concert, barely contained excitement. Only we were not here to listen to Simon and Garfunkal sing. We were here to crown a king.

I already had a headache from the coronet.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpp_

**Barb's POV.**

I slept a lot those first weeks. But gradually, I started to sense when anyone was in the room. You know, like Spidy sense! Actually, not like that. Despite the medicines, I had not developed any mutant qualities.

I had that feeling now. I opened my eyes, and found someone breathing into my face. I stared that them for a moment, and then screamed.

"Ah!"

Elladan jumped back, and looked sheepish. His hands were hidden behind his back.

"Sorry about that Barbara." he apologized, and added cheekily "At least you're awake. I've been waiting for the past age it seems, Atar didn't want me to wake you unnecessarily."

I sat up ( one of my great accomplishments, along with rolling over and playing dead).

"What are you doing in my room?"

"I brought you a present." Elladan said, and showed me what he had been hiding behind his back. It was long. It was gleaming. It was-

"A crutch?"

"Yes." Elladan said in a hurt tone of voice, and pointed to some elvish script carved down one side "It even has your name on it."

"I did that." Elrohir volunteered. He picked up one of the bottles of medicines, and began to cough. He wheezed desperately, and sneezed a few times. Elladan thumped him on the back.

"It's pretty." I said "Thanks guys. It's the, uh, nicest one I've ever had."

_The only one I've ever had_ I wanted to add, but they looked so pleased I didn't have the heart.

"Though one would debate your need for a crutch, especially with these two around." said someone from doorway.

"Lindir." Elrohir began in a threatening voice "What are _you_ doing here?"

Lindir leaned against the doorframe. He was a slender elf, and not very much like I had imagined him. His face was a pointy sort of face, and his hair was a whitish blond that can only be described as straw colored, and it appeared shaggy, as if he had hacked at it with a pair of pinking shears.. His eyes were a an indefinable hazel color, almost green, but not quite.

"I'm supposed to be playing for our dear lady here." he said, and drew himself up to his full medium height. "However, my whistle seems to have disappeared."

Elladan shifted uneasily

"I might have seen it around the stables." he muttered "Come on Elrohir, let's go look for it."

Elrohir gave the medicines one last hostile glance before he followed Elladan from the room. I looked at Lindir.

"I don't think you're going to be seeing your whistle again." I said apologetically. Lindir shrugged, and shlumped into the chair by the open window.

"Oh that doesn't matter much." he confessed airily "I can make a new one. I'm Lindir, the minstrel of Imladris. I was going to play for you, but I can just as well talk"

"I know who you are." I couldn't resist. I really couldn't.

Instead of looking surprised however, Lindir shot me an impish look. His eyes, I noticed, were even greener in the sunlight.

"I see my fame has spread abroad." he said, and leaned forward "Though you aren't from anywhere near here, are you?"

I felt unsettled. Unconsciously, I reached up to adjust glasses that hadn't been there since Lothlorien. When my brain caught up with my hand, I pretended to brush away a strand of hair.

"No, but you probably wouldn't believe me." I answered, and wondered suddenly why I was telling this relative stranger about this. Lindir seemed to catch this, and sat up a little.

"Yes, I will." he said persuasively, and added meekly "I'm quite tame, especially if I'm told a good story."

I smiled at him. I couldn't help it, not with the pathetic expression he was wearing. I sat up straighter- and winced as various parts of my body yelled at me for making them move.

"Well." I began, and decided I could tell the story lying down as well as sitting up "It's called Earth. Not Middle Earth. Just Earth, and if you want to believe evolutionists, it all began in a gigantic explosion."

"An explosion?" Lindir ejaculated the words incredulously

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes "But it really began with a glass of orange juice."

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpp_

**Emily's POV**

When Aragorn arrived, he did so with such a blare of trumpets and horns that I think the whole city shook. We all shouted and called out as he came forward, throwing flowers and petals. The energy was infectious!

People who hadn't smiled in weeks were grinning and nearly crying with happiness. It was like being at a Clay Aiken concert! But here came Aragorn towering over everyone around him, bare headed, Anduril swinging at his side. His face was excited, but a solemnity of what he was coming too showed plainly.

He had taken so long to come here, as king, that he was probably nervous as can be. And so the life of me I couldn't think of anything, but that corny Celine Dion song about a New Day. Lord! Save me from the schmaltziness of Celine Dion!

I can't remember just what Boromir said, or what Aragorn's answer was, it all went by in a blur. I remember seeing Gandalf take the crown and Boromir came back to stand by me. I won't say that Boromir was crying, but his eyes were very _damp_ looking. Aragorn knelt and Gandalf raised the crown high so the sunlight danced across the metal.

All of the nobles (me too) lifted our own coronets and waited as Gandalf intoned, "Now come the days of the King. May they be blessed."

We lowered our coronets and I was crying I admit it. I feel so stupid sometimes. But just when I thought I couldn't have done anything more stupid my coronet started slipping off my head! It slipped slowly and surely off the back of my head.

"Boromir!" I hissed, "My coronet!"

He looked and quick as wink wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back against him. The coronet was pushed forward by Boromir's hand, and I was saved much embarrassment. As Aragorn took his place above everyone he quirked an eyebrow at us and just the hint of a smile played over his face.

He looked out over his friends gathered close around him and smiled. "This day does not belong to one man...but to all." I looked over at Frodo and I mouthed the words, 'thank you.' He nodded, smiling that sad, weary smile. Beside him Sam looked fit to burst, he was having the time of his life. The sound of Aragorn's voice brought me back to reality.

"Let us together re-build this world...that we may share in the days of peace."

I held my breath as he began singing quietly and beautifully, "Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien...Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta!"

Then, that was about it.

There was no romantic reunion between Arwen and Aragorn, no great honoring of the hobbits, those were just in the movie. When Aragorn finished his song, Boromir proclaimed the kings name and we all bowed. Very subtlety I reached up and adjusted my coronet so it wouldn't end up on the ground.

Such is the life of a lady.

_qpqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

**Special Announcement! **

This is to those of you who so kindly offered your drawing services!

We would love to see examples of all your drawings! As long as they aren't stick figures we'll probably want you all to do one. If there is a scene you have a fondness for in the story let us know. You think of one you think you could do and we may suggest one to you.

We can move on from there! Best wishes and orange soda pop all around!

Love,

Snodgrass, Winkle & Co.


	37. From The Middle earth Post Office

**Ty-Kwan-Do**If you like the suits you will probably like the new vision that I have (Snodgrass gestures to the orange suit with green labels) We're both thrilled that you're doing a picture for us! We can't wait to see it! We also love Phantom of the Opera only the version with Michel Crawford singing the Phantom's part. Keep reading!

**Archimedes-Factotum**Emily and Barbie both have dark brown hair, but Barbie's eyes are dark brown and Emily's are hazel. You know, that color somewhere between green and brown? They are also rather on the short side…well, Emily isn't anymore. But they are full figured, (Note: That does not mean fat it means they have curvy figures, I personally think they're rather Sueish in their body type but they can't help how they were bornIf you want to do Barbie, you could do one with her standing there with all the weapons circling her in. I think that would be sooper kewl, but you want to do it differently okay. Sorry we haven't replied earlier! Keep reading!

**Fk306 animelover**Great to hear from you! Keep reading!

**Nolitari : **Sorry about that. When it was typed up we did notice that and just forgot to fix it. As for the high elves, most of them didn't have blond hair, in fact more of them were black and red haired then blond. But as for Lindir….TOO BAD! THAT'S THE WAY IT IS! After all Lindir isn't from Rivendell anyway, he just lives there now.

**Anon Junky**Sorry for the wait but we are busier now that college was started. Keep reading!

**Annamariah**Barbie didn't need her glasses after Lothlorien, because she wasn't using glasses while Haldir was teaching her how to use a bow. Re-read chapter eight for details. I think Lindir's rather underrated. Keep reading1

**kaleidoscopic blueberry muffin**Lindir was a character in FOTR and he had one line. Something about not knowing the difference between Bilbo and Aragorn's writing. He is a minstrel. Sorry to break the happy stream of quick up dates! Keep reading!

**theycallmemary**Elves have gray, green, blue and golden eyes. The elf with golden eyes was Elmo, Celeborn's grandfather. Yes, the whole speech thing was not written out just referred too. Re-read chapter Thirty- Five. Keep reading!

**Primevera Took**Actually Emily will always be the highest woman in Gondor because Arwen is an elleth! Tee hee hee! Would love it if you could draw a picture for us! Keep reading and sending food!

**The Cap'n**Oh! Oh! Oh! Emily and Boromir kissing! That would be perfect! And Legolas giving his life's grace that would be great too! We can't wait to see your drawing!

**Princess Siara**I thought you would, you see I can read minds! Well,…sometimes. And even people in high and low places have problems that are annoying. Keep reading!

**Laer4572**I think there are millions of girls would be thrilled to be stuck in elf land. However, not with a million wounds. I think Emily handles things as well as could be expected. Keep reading!

**Luthien and Tari Oronar**As for a picture**…**Barbie and Haldir learning how to shot with a bow. Thanks for the squashed cake! And thank you so much for the award although we already knew that!

**Winkle : **Snodgrass! How can you say such an arrogant thing! We're wildly grateful for your sincere love and reviews! (Winkle kisses your hands.)

**Siriusly Sirius Lily Black**Thank you! We always glow when people love the Emily Boromir parts, their my favorites. Keep reading dear!

**crazyroninchic**(Snodgrass standing tapping his foot while glaring at his watch) Still waiting to see your drawings! Keep reading!

**Chicky Poo**I suppose that the elves didn't care because they rarely get sick. Although they do sometimes get sick, Tolkien said so. Keep reading!

**Slayer3**Once again we have no idea what you're talking about. Keep reading!

**Pancake (aka: Panqueque) : **I know they're just riddled with typo's. We're soooo lazy! Keep reading!

**PlainAndSimple**Don't allow the evil children of this world to lead you to believe are so bad. It's not fair to the rest of them that are nice! However, I am glad our up date cheered you! Make sure you eat lots of Dr. Pepper even if you hate it. If you can't draw don't sweat it! Keep reading!

**Nakara**The "afterwards" parts will be in the sequel, "The Man With Red Eyes." And thank you so much for the huge complement that you gave us.

**AraelMoonchild : **He was probably trying to see if she was sleeping or something like that. He sleeps with his eyes open. Keep reading!

**Erasuithiel : **Send it to us in an e-mail. Just make sure that you tell us who you are in the subject part of the e-mail. We have a few more chapters to go so don't start crying now! Keep reading!

**Eruanna92 : **Crazy? Well, then you fit right in! Keep reading!

**Elvin BlueEyes**Well…we haven't heard from you in a bit. Glad you like it! Keep reading!

**halfelvenmedea**WoW! We haven't heard from you ages and ages! You just found out that Boromir lived? WoW! We haven't heard from you in ages! Keep reading!

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

**Middle Earth Fun Fact: **Rivendell is freaking far from Gondor!

A carrier, even a swift rider, takes over a week to get more the Last Homely home to the white City. Therefore, as you read this remember that weeks and weeks are accounted for in this chapter.

Sincerely,

H.F. Winkle

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

**From The Middle earth Post Office**

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

**_From Emily, Lady of Gondor, Wife of the High Warden of the Tower, Captain of the Guard, Steward of Gondor. _**

_**To Barbara Dark Lady of Rohan**_

_Dear Barbie_

Sorry for all the pompous mumbo jumbo, but I have been informed that I have lots of titles and even more then I used there. You'd think that they'd get tired of saying all that stuff after a while.

I was so glad to get Elrohir's letter! I was imagining all kinds of horrific things like you being dead. A few broken bones will heal in no time, especially with Elrond tending to you. What is he like? Is he anything like Hugo Weaving? You have to remember I never got the chance to meet him, worse luck.

We have been mindlessly busy here since Aragorn was crowned. The city is sure getting a shake down and suiting up. Boromir is gone all day with Aragorn, trailing around the city writing down what needs to be done, where and when. Gimli is already drawing up plans for the new gate.

As I write he is perched on a stool nearby muttering under his breath and squibbling all over a piece of parchment. Legolas is nowhere to be found these days. Aragorn appointed the dear elf to the returning and replanting of Gondor's gardens…all of them!

He shows up every night with dirt under his finger nails and a happy satisfied look on his handsome face. There just something wrong with the picture of Mirkwood's finest with dirt under his nails. His dinner conversation is usually along the lines of what kind of manure should be used.

Merry and Pippin spend their time with Boromir and Aragorn, although they make sure every evening is devoted to Sam and Frodo. The two brave fellows are still on the recovery list, Galen is thrilled! He's always glad to have someone to worry about.

For the most part I have been spending time with them. I sing (Such a Sue!) and tell funny stories about our childhood. And yes, I did tell them the one about you putting socks in the toilet when you were little. They thought that was hilarious!

Gandalf has holed himself up in the library writing down an account of the tell to the dictation of the two scribes. I met them the other day, they were rather nice chaps named Sturgis and Arik

When you can write back please tell me all about Rivendell! I can't wait until you come here with Arwen. By the time you get here you won't recognize the city, it's so beautiful!

_Lovingly!_

_Emily_

_P.S _Gimli says hello!

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

_**From Barbara to Emily (You're still just my sister!)**_

_Dear Emily,_

I am dictating this letter to Elrond, because my right arm is still healing, and my left-hand writing still resembles dying spiders from a Garfield comic strip.

Does Elrond look like Hugo Weaving? Yes, except for the fact that _Elrond_ looks younger. And handsomer ( and I had to tease him to write that down!) The reason I had to tease, is because he says that one should "always strive to present a correct representation of the facts"

**Here is an Opinion: **Elrond is handsome

**Here is a Fact:** Elrond is _really _handsome.

**Here is Elrond's Opinion:** That if that is " all you intend to write about, continuing to write this letter would be a useless waste of paper and ink"

Sniff, ok, I'm sorry. Anyway, I'm sitting by the window, and since Elrond is fwumpled, I will describe the peaceful happenings taking place.

Actually, not so peaceful. Elladan and Elrohir are practicing their swordsmanship in ( of all places) the garden. I think they want to entertain me, but the gardener doesn't look too happy. He's a rather haggard elf, and every time the twins come too near his tulips, he threatens them with a deadly garden hoe. Unfortunately, the hoe isn't that deadly. E & E are happily ignoring him, and the tulips are looking frightened.

Other than these incidents, my stay at Imladris has been very peaceful. Other then Elrond's disgusting medicines, everyone is remarkably nice.

I met Glorfindel. He is tall, handsome, and married. Yes, married, and absolutely thrilled that his wife ( Cathy-something-or-other) is going to have twins in five months, yes, and he hopes they'll look just like her, yes. Thanks Elrond, her name is Carlithirel.

I have also met Lindir, the minstrel of Imladris. I have been told that he can play the harp, flute, piano, and electric guitar. Ok, I'm just kidding on the last, but he also sings. I'm miffed because I have not heard him play any instruments, or heard him sing.

But he comes and talks to me every single day, and he has these weird green eyes. I asked him why he visits, and he said because he didn't know much about mortals.

Well, I hope I have given him a correct representation of our race so far. If I haven't, may Eru Illuvatar strike me down. Elrond says I shouldn't say that unless I have a death wish.

Guess what! In a couple months or so, we're coming to Gondor! The entire household of Elrond, for Arwen's wedding. Everyone is thrilled…except you-know-who. He's looking grumpy now, and I should probably stop now

Love and Huggles

_Barbie_

**Post Script **

Greetings Lady Emily,

I would just like to say that your sister, while charming and sweet, has a bad habit of exaggerating. Please, disregard any comments upon my physical appearance and the taste of the medicines I make.

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Elrond_

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

_**From Plain Ol' Emily**_

_**To Barbie of Rohan**_

Dear Barb,

Confound it Barbie! I had to wait all day to have Legolas read your letter! It's rather stupid to get a letter from your sister and have to ask an elf to read it to you!

Legolas sniggered through most of it and then teased me about not telling me what it said! Silly elf.

We are in the middle of designing my garden right now. It's more complicated then it sounds. I have to make sure that I have the right kinds of flowers so that they are blooming most of the year. They also can't be anything that makes Boromir break out in hives. Can you believe that he's allergic to some flowers? Neither can I.

My garden is wonderfully big! It has a pond and a fountain and several levels which is just too posh for words! The balcony runs all the way around the east side of the house and all of the family bedrooms open out onto it. I have such a big house I haven't even seen the whole thing yet!

Anyway, I'm glad to hear that you're doing so well in Rivendell. I'm mad with jealousy! I can't picture a younger Hugo Weaving, but that's alright. Who's Lindir again?

Tell the twins I miss them and I can't wait for you guys to come back. My hair has finally grown to a length that doesn't look too bad for a lady of position. I'm only disappointed that it is not as curly as it was before. Boromir said he doesn't care because he loves me no matter what. What a comfort.

Aragorn's coming to dinner again tonight as is the rest of the Fellowship. It's a treat to watch them all together, arguing and joking, laughing. After all the pain and grief that we've been through I think it's wicked cool to see them so happy. Gimli and Boromir are arm wrestling as are Aragorn and Legolas. I think you know I'm rooting for!

I get to pick out the colors in Arwen's bedroom so please ask her what she likes because I wouldn't want to pick something she really hates.

_Miss You!_

_Emily_

**P.S. **Pippin and Merry send kisses and hugs back to you.

**P.P.S. **Legolas says to watch out for Erestor and his books. "Whatever she does, make sure not to eat jelly and bread in the library!" he says. I know there's a story behind that somewhere, but he won't tell me! (Grrrr!)

**P.P.P.S **Aragorn says that he wishes you well and you would like to be the Gondorian maiden cup bearer? I would advise you to say no, because it's a position usually held by the king's sister and to take such a post would be so Sueish. Aragorn demands to know what that means? I won't tell him.

**P.P.P.P.S. **Boromir says that I should send more time with him then writing letters to my silly sister, but he doesn't mean it. He named a horse after you today, so he likes you….I think.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

**To Emily**

Tell Legolas I don't care for jelly-slathered bread but I'll have to check out the library. I'll just hop along on my crutch.

Yes, that's right! Your youthful seventeen year old ( and I can't believe that I forgot about my own birthday, but then we were on the quest at the time) is hobbling around on a crutch. I feel like Bilbo.

Bilbo, by the way, is the most shriveled, irascible curmudgeon. He is continually stumping up and down the halls with his cane. He claims this is exercise, but I have found that he is usually just moving from one chair to another. He snores when he sleeps, a kind of open-mouthed, wheeeeeezing. You can practically see down into his stomach.

Tell Boromir that I positively forbid him to some horrid horse after me! It's very insulting! And what are Arwen's favorite colors? How should I know!

I just asked. Apparently her favorite colors are blue and silver. Wow, that's original! About fifty billion fan girls have the same idea! Sorry for the sarcasm. I just naturally resent perfection. Grrrrrr….

Tell Aragorn that I would _love_ to be the Gondorian maiden of liquid refreshment dispensing. I bet he makes a sweet lil' king. Ahh! Elrond influence! He's bending my mind.

Ah yes, on my end of things, there is Lindir. By now he should be completely educated about mortals, but he still hangs around. Literally.

The other day in the garden, I was peacefully minding my business, sitting on a bench. Suddenly, I noticed two, long legs dangling from a nearby tree. They were swinging back and forth….back and forth….back and forth…

"Um…hello?" I ventured.

There was a rustle, and Lindir was there. He dangled upside-down, his legs now hooked around the tree branch he had been sitting on. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he said pleasantly

"Good morning Barbara."

In spite of myself I had to laugh at the ridiculous sight. His face was slowly turning pink as he hung there, acting as if he did this everyday.

"What are you doing?"

"Talking to you of course." Lindir returned, and smiled an upside down smile.

"Ok…" I shook my head "Isn't that kind of uncomfortable?"

Lindir was about to answer, when we interrupted by a sudden shout

"Barbara!"

We both started-- a bad idea for Lindir. With a frantic "ahh" he fell from the tree, arms and legs waving frantically. He had to be going at least seventy miles per hour when he connected with the gravel garden path.

"Ouch!' I said automatically, then "Are you ok?"

"I don't know." Lindir said quietly, eyes slightly glazed "I think I've broken my head."

"What's going on?" Elladan skidded to a stop on the path, and looked from the prostrate figure of the minstrel to me.

"Don't worry about him." I said sweetly "He's just playing possum."

So, dear elder sister, if you've been wondering what I have been doing, I have simply been "hanging out."

Lots of love. This letter is much too long, and the courier who brought yours is looking fidgety.

Send huggles and kisses to everyone. The twins say hello.

Love,

_Barbara_

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

_**From Lady Emily to Barbie**_

_Dear Barbie_

First of all, who wrote that last letter? A baby? Legolas could hardly read it! It was so bad we even asked Aragorn, thankfully he could read it easier. I think, therefore that one of the twins wrote it. I can't think that Arwen's handwriting is that bad.

You'll never guess what happened today! Aragorn came home with the sapling shoot of the tree! Fairly dripping silver light the precious plant was clasped in Aragorn's hands as tears, real tears flowed down his face. I've never seen Aragorn crying before but he was almost sobbing with emotion over the little thing.

Boromir and Faramir were speechless with joy and a kind of sad regret. Together all three of them removed the old withered tree from the courtyard of the citadel and carried it to the (now cleaned) burial chambers.

Then, with Boromir and Faramir at his side, Aragorn lovingly planted the sapling in the freshly turned earth. It looks a bit stupid, being so tiny in place of the massive old trunk that was there before, but I didn't say that. After all I didn't want to get hung for treason.

I'll finish this later, Boromir is calling me.

**Two Days Later**

Sorry for the delay, but a massive party was held in honor of the tree's return to Gondor.

I couldn't help but think my description of the tree-finding-bringing-home thing was terrible. But I can't tell you what it was like to see the looks on all of their faces! I think Peter Jackson totally lamed out on that part. I mean, you saw the old tree, dead as a bone and dried out like stale bread. That thing couldn't bloomed again even with an overdose of Miracle Grow.

As for the party…well, I had the swell job of carrying around a whacking great drinking horn for all of the warriors to take a sip from. It's supposed to be a great honor but it struck me as rather unsanitary. Once again I didn't say anything about it.

Miracle Grow…is that the same thing as Ent draught? Because if it is…I drank Miracle grow!

I am so good.

_Love Emily _

**P.S. **Frodo asks if you have done any sleeping in the gardens groves yet? He recommends it.

**P.S. **Prince Imrahil says he hopes the twins are behaving. He says he is at your beck and call should you need help warding off kissing elves. Tee hee hee!

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

_**From Barbie To Emily**_

Great news!

I am rid of the hated crutch!

Yes, three days ago Elrond poked at my cast, furrowed his brow, and said that he could take it off. He was also a little startled when I hugged him, but after all he's done, it's the least I could do.

I was a little disappointed to find that I still couldn't walk very well yet. In fact, I cannot walk at all. My leg sort of buckled under me, it felt like a Olympic Barbie doll leg, the sort that you can bend back and forth.

So most of the time I hang onto Elrond, and he still has to help me everywhere! The whole time he coaches he on taking small steps, and resting frequently. I think maybe my leg's slowly getting stronger.

Last night though, I got to see the Great Hall. Or Hall of Fire, as it's called, because at one end is the biggest fire place you have ever seen in your life. It took up an entire wall, and there are actually chairs inside of it. Unfortunately, I have never seen it lighted, probably because it is the middle of June.

Clustered around the fireplace are many, many chairs and couches. There are also innumerable pillows and cushions, for sleep on, leaning on, and the twins tell me, for throwing.

There is also the main table. It stretches almost the complete length of the hall, and there are also many kinds of chairs there, even stools ( for children I think). At the head of the table is an impressive, high-backed chair where I assume Elrond sits.

I was surveying all this from the couch on which the twins had deposited me.

"We thought you might like a look around." Elrohir said

"Before the dinner rush." Elladan added

"Because it's going to get rather crowded later."

"So we brought you now." they finished together.

Then, to the twin's deep disgust, Lindir strolled into the hall. They have a sort of eternal feud going on. When I asked why, there were devious mutterings concerning buckets of water, doorways, and nasty surprises.

"We're going." Elladan muttered darkly.

And they did too.

Lindir only smirked, and ensconced himself in the opposite corner of the couch. He commenced tuning his violin, which I believe he had strung with his own hair. There seemed something terribly wrong with that. What is it with elves and using their hair for everything; bows, ropes, violins!

And the twins were right. Around half an hour after they left, stalking, and muttering, people began to pour into the hall. The majority were elves, but there were also rangery-types, a few dwarves, and of course, Bilbo, who arrived before anyone else.

And if you want to know if there's anything odder then listening to a dwarf speak Dwarvish, it's hearing Elrond speak Dwarvish. The language entails lots of guttural, back of your throat noises like "ack" and "waggh" and other various growling sounds.

Speaking of noise and sound, you can't imagine the unbelievable din that results when you stick at a few hundred hungry people of varying races into one room. The servants rushed around, with bowls and plates and pitchers, and one of them brought me a tray, so I didn't have to "inconvenience" myself.

The only silence that lasted for any length of time was when Elrond stood, and thanked Illuvatar for the 'bounty which thou hast so graciously provided.' He seemed to have the wisdom the make the prayer fairly short, yet still slightly pompous.

I saw a few people I recognized. Glorfindel, and his extremely pregnant wife Carlithirel were there. (Only a month till the big day I believe)

There was also a tall, elegant elf with dark hair that Lindir pointed as Erestor. Apparently, he is not only an advisor, but steward of the household. Contrary to the nerdy librarian most people see him as, Erestor was actually good-looking, in a dark-eyed, hawk-nosed sort of way.

After dinner, which was a lengthy, and concentrated affair ( I believe that the Rangers ate the most) the servants once more began to rush around, clearing away plates and such. When that was done, the table ( which is actually separated into several tablettes) were pushed back to the wall.

"What are they doing?" I asked Lindir.

"For the dancing of course." he said, as if I should have known this "I'm playing for them."

I spent the rest of the evening watching other people dance. Lindir played the violin the entire time, beginning with a slow, mournful piece. Each note was spun out slowly, deliberately, and everyone stopped talking…or moving…or breathing.

Then the sudden hush was broken by the sound of a drum. One of the Ranger types held a small drum, and was beating out a swift pace with some sort of drum stick thing. He played alone for a few moments, until there was a seconds pause. Then Lindir, a spark lighting his eye, lifted his bow, and began to play.

Quick, lilting, the violin kept easy pace with the drum. The Ranger looked at Lindir, and there seemed to be a mutual agreement to play as fast as possible. The violin went higher, the drum played faster.

People began to tap their feet, and clap their hands in time with the catchy music. I watched, fascinated. At all other times the minstrel adopted a half-languid, almost bored attitude towards everything. Now he seemed to come alive, swaying with the music as his fingers flew over the strings. The clapping ceased, the beat was too fast to follow.

When the song finally ended, everyone cheered, for the Ranger, for Lindir. He looked a little startled, like a sleepwalker suddenly awakened. I was to embarrassed to cheer, so I just smiled in his direction, and hoped he looked my way.

All in all, I had a wonderful evening, even if I couldn't take part in any of the dances that followed. And they lasted for hours, until I fell asleep, dizzy from watching the intricate twists and turns of a proper Elvish dance.

I can't wait to see you Em. Give Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Sam, Pippin, Frodo, Imrahil, Galen, Faramir and Eowyn all my love and a kiss.

_Love Barbie_

**P.S. **I have discovered what Imladris is.

It's a commune!

**P.P.S. ** I sternly commission you with this: when you get this letter, give the courier a pat on the head. I really think he needs one.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

**_From Lady Emily To Lady Barbara_**

_Dear Barbie,_

Your letters are bringing all kinds of questions to my mind but I will not ask them until I see you. I know it won't be much longer, Aragorn…sorry, King Elessar, stands on the walls staring off toward Rivendell.

He is so excited that I think he might explode when you finally show up! Even with the heat of summer the house is deliciously cool inside. The cool darkness of the stone is very nice after a hot day in the gardens.

Earlier this morning Gimli's magnificent mithril gates were lifted into place. They're very ornate and shining so brightly that you can't even look at them while the sun is high. I have to say that the people are vastly impressed and love Aragorn more and more everyday he is king.

But back to the gate, everyone helped to lift it too. Well, not me, but I wasn't exactly surprised not to be included. The scary thing is that I have become more and more comfortable with my role as Lady.

I just hope I never lose sight of the values I hold dear to me. I can just add on to the new ones I am gaining. But here I'm getting all stuffy and old sounding so I say that I have the wild desire for a great big glass of Coke with lots and lots of ice in it. Unfortunately Coke won't be invented for ages (literally) and I have to live with a fizzy thing called baby soda. It's a drink they give little child so they can feel grown up. I feel so special.

You're coming by mid summer so I only have a few more weeks to go before I see you! Yippee! Miss you heaps!

Lady Emily

**P.S. **Poor Ingold he didn't know where to look when I patted his head! I think I've given the poor man a complex.

**P.P.S. **Boromir says that I may not kiss all the people you wanted me too becaue he is too selfish! Miss you


	38. Here, There and Everywhere

**Fk306 animelover**There's one up date coming at ya! Keep reading!

**Luthien and Tari Oronar : **We can't wait to see the picture! As for the other story we have to wait on up dating it until we have finished this story. Keep reading!

**Princess Siara**Poor sweet baby! (Snodgrass pats the poor over stung Siara.) We hope you feel better soon and that your daddy will figure out how to use the scanner. If they weren't sending us a picture by you I would say they were of the devil! We'll be working on an OC for your sister, would she mind if we used in "The Man With Red Eyes?" she sounds lovely! (Snodgrass blows kisses her way) Keep reading!

**theycallmemary** : The people of ME seem to be very hardy in that they put up with just about everything. Gimli is terribly proud of his gates, and Legolas hasn't come from the gardens yet. Keep reading!

**Annamariah**I'd say yes to the buckets of water question. Question: Do you pat Elrond on the head? I'll have to think about that one. Keep reading!

**chelseypudge**I'm glad you liked the format this time. We always like to mix things up a little to make them more interesting! As for school, yuck, except for English Literature. Noli me tangere, (That means 'touch me not' in Latin) Keep reading!

**Laer4572**Start over at chapter one! (Snodgrass and Winkle tear up at this sign of devotion) Thank you so much! Our lives are not wasted! Keep reading!

**Siriusly Sirius Lily Black** : If I was Boromir, and had waited all those years to marry I would pretty selfish of my wife's kisses. Like you say, he does have the right. Keep reading for more laughs! Oh, and a few surprises.

**Joeela Alinn** : Short way to write a review! Keep reading!

**Silveni**The story was called that because it was the first real line that anyone in the story said. As well as being a play on words. This is first and foremost a humor and action adventure, not anything else. Well, everything else is secondary. Keep reading!

**PlainAndSimple**yes, Humtpy Dumpty and Lindir have nothing to do with each other. After all, the egg was on a wall not in a tree. Dr. Pepper is sooper kewl! Keep reading!

**Archimedes-Factotum**Best chapter yet? Thank you! We are going crazy to see how you do that picture! However, we can have patience when we want to. But that's not now so hurry up! The down to earthiness of the story is because it was written by too very human and down to earth girls or girl and young woman. Keep reading!

**Slayer3**What exactly do you mean by War of the sues? If we can have characters we'd love it. Just let us know exactly what you mean okay? If that is even possible. Keep reading!

**Elvin BlueEyes**Still loving the reviews! Keep reading! And smiling!

**AraelMoonchild**Elrond has a god complex? No way! How did you know! Keep reading!

**halfelvenmedea**I know we had a few people wondering if we were going to kill him off, but we just couldn't, it didn't happen that way! The twins and Lindir having a fued might put a stopper on a relationship er? Well, there may be other things as well. Think about and red this chapter! Oh, and review too!

**Eruanna92 : **We'd be very interested to see what you wrote! And we hope your pesky headache will go away. Keep reading!

**kaleidoscopic blueberry muffin**I'm not sure about the Dwarvish but I think that they trusted Elrond after hundreds of years. It would seem only fair, between friends and allies I mean. as to Barbara and Lindir, keep reading!

**MnM1803**We missed you too! I hope your new place is nice and that you won't have to miss anymore up dates. Keep reading!

**Alateriel567**We could this out as fast as we could so any typo's are your fault! Snodgrass (that's me) and Winkle (a small glasses wearing man waves) are the publishers of this true story that was sent to us in a mysterious letter one day. We love people who love the story. Keep reading!

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Chapter Thirty eight**

**Here, There and Everywhere**

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Boromir's POV**

"Ah!" I cried out. I lurched up right and just in time choked off my exclamation. It was the middle of the night. Cold sweat trickled down my back and I was breathing hard, like I had just come from the heat of battle.

I looked over at Emily, she was sleeping on her stomach her mouth slightly open as she breathed. Her hair was curling all around her face and falling across her eyes. I carefully reached over and brushed it away. She swiped weakly at my hand and rolled over.

I had dreamt about her. Such a strange dream…

I slipped out of the bed grateful for the cold floor. This was reality. I pulled myself some water and sat watching my wife sleeping. As if I was once again asleep my dream played before my eyes.

A waking dream.

Faramir. I had to tell Faramir, he would know what it meant. I certainly trust my own interpretation.

I quickly dressed and walked out into the hall, but just as I reached my brother's room I stopped. Could I ask to do this? After all hadn't I bustled about the first dream of Frodo and Aragorn? I had insisted on my way with Rivendell.

I raised my hand to knock but the door flew open before I could lay knuckle to wood.

"Boromir!" my brother's eyes were wide with shock and surprise.

'Faramir." I answered, "Have you..?"

"I did.'

"What do you think?"

"I…don't know."

"What will you do?"

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Barbie's POV**

I had been sent to the garden. No sooner had I recovered, and gotten used to the routine of the household of Elrond, then everyone decided to start packing for Gondor.

In the midst of all the hurry and scurry, Erestor was an impressive figure. As steward of the household, he had a lot of responsibilities. And as a classic type A, heart-attack before I'm thirty elf, everything had to be perfect. The way God is perfect.

And he kindly, but firmly insisted that I stay out of the way. The garden was his favorite place to send me: I think he suspected me of having designs upon the library. He didn't care at all about the garden. In fact I had no evidence that he had ever been outside in his life, and therefore, it was always the garden.

Not that I minded these "exiles". I love nature, and grass and singing birds. And I especially appreciated all the little hidey-holes, where I could read one of the books I had filched from the library.

Currently, I was deeply involved in _The History Of The Noldor: Their Kings And Realms_.

An interesting fact you may note, is that in Noldor history, the only woman who seem to be named are Aredhel, Nerdanel, and Galadriel. And they all end in _el_. Other then that, you got sentences like,

"Fingolfin's wife, who didst bear him three noble children"

And

"Gil-Galad, son of the valiant prince Findekáno.

I mean, Fingon couldn't have had Gil-Galad himself!

All that aside, the volume was fascinating- though I had to wonder about a few pinkish stains on the margins. Jelly, perhaps?

I was in the middle of poem…

_The sun rose upon that most noble day_

_In which Fingolfin and his hosts did_

_Set foot upon Middle-earth_

_Escaped from the cruel Helcaraxë_

_Through much strength and valor…_

When I became aware that someone was breathing on the back of my neck.

"You know." I said aloud "If someone is sneaking up behind me, I am armed with a very heavy book, and I am not afraid to use it."

"Barbara, Barbara." Lindir- because of course it was him-said reproachfully "I'm dreadfully hurt."

He sat down beside me

"Why?" I asked, and couldn't help smiling at his woeful expression.

"Well, one doesn't normally threaten dear friends with a heavy book." He made a face, and took the book away "Especially that monster."

"Hey!" I tried to grab it back "I'm reading that."

"Talk to me." Lindir countered

"No, I'm busy."

"Please."

I tried for the book again, but Lindir sat on it, and then took both of my hands in his. I'm not a wimp, but I could not pull my hands out of his, no matter how I tried.

"Let me go." I said in exasperation.

"Why?"

Lindir's eyes were twinkling. I was very close to laughing, but I couldn't.

"Because…" I flailed around for a good reason "If you don't, I'll cry."

"No, you won't." he answered, finally allowing me to pull my hands away.

"And why wouldn't I?" I said, as I tried to gather my dignity.

Lindir smiled brilliantly

"Because you love me." he said persuasively.

"No I don't." I said, smiling "I hate you."

"I hate you too." he said.

"I hate you more." I countered sweetly

"No, you don't." Lindir answered " You know that I will always_, always _hate you the most"

Then, for no reason at all, I blushed.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Faramir's POV**

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"One hundred percent almost sure."

"That doesn't make any sense Boromir."

"Well, what do you think?"

"It's a hard question to be sure…"

"Don't dodge."

"It's a delicate subject."

"I know that blast it!"

"Shh…you might wake her up."

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Barbie's POV**

Glorfindel was pacing the hallway. Up and down, his long legs hardly had room for five strides before he would turn, and start marching in the other direction. Carlithirel, his wife, was currently occupied with the mundane business of having twins in the birthing chamber.

I was there, because I had nothing better to do. For some reason, I hadn't seen Lindir since lunch, when he had disappeared like he always does. The twins lurked about, probably engaged in a nefarious scheme involving vases…

"Why are babies always born at night?" I asked from my spot on the window seat.

"I'm sure I don't know." Erestor said tersely.

He followed Glorfindel down the hallway, trying to get him to stop.

"She'll be fine." he insisted.

"Fine?" Glorfindel's face grew tragic "She is _suffering_ in there!"

"Too bad." Erestor answered callously "You aren't going to help her, if she thinks you're working yourself into some sort of hysteria."

"I. Am. Perfectly. Calm." Glorfindel gritted.

Erestor reached over, and gripped Glorfindel's wrist. The warrior's strong hand trembled like an aspen leaf.

"I might be…a little worried." Glorfindel conceded finally.

"It's the Vanyar blood." Erestor muttered "It's always the Vanyar. I don't know why."

"I beg your pardon." Glorfindel drew himself up to his full height, and things might have gotten messy if…

"Eep!" came from behind the door at the end of the hallway. Presumably-

"Carlithirel!" Glorfindel lunged towards the birthing chamber.

"Don't do something foolish!" Erestor, tried to stop his friend "Elladan, Elrohir, stop gaping and help me stop him!"

"Jolly good idea." Elladan said admiringly "I say we should help."

Glorfindel fought his way, inch by inch down the hallway. Even with the twins, hanging off both arms, the warrior simply dragged both them and Erestor with him.

"I must go to her!" he insisted.

"Wait!" I yelled "Think of your mother!"

There was a moments pause. There Glorfindel stood, Elladan and Elrohir practically pulling his arms out by the sockets, Erestor, probably about to tackle him, when we all heard it.

A high, thin screeching noise, like a sock monkey with laryngitis being strangled with banjo strings, coming from the birthing room. Another joined it, only this one sounded more like a printer that ran out of paper.

A remarkable expression came over Glorfindel's face. Like choruses of angels adorned in purest white singing by a river of flowing gold…

Actually, it was more like "Duh!"

"Back away…slowly." Erestor whispered.

He and the twins backed away, as Glorfindel walked, as if in a trance, down the hallway. His eyes were wide, but he didn't seem to see the door before he smacked into it. Finally, after fumbling around for a few minutes, he found the doorknob, and disappeared inside.

A long while later, he reappeared. He held two, tiny, tiny bundles in either arm.

"It's a boy." he said, and a tear ran down his nose "And a girl. I have one of each!"

"I want to see them!" I said hopefully. I didn't want to be left out!

"Us too." the twins chorused "We're twins!"

"No." Erestor said sternly "I, however, am their godfather, and I intend to see them."

"A boy. A girl." Glorfindel repeated, and Erestor gently, gently, took one of the newborns into his arms. The advisor's keen face softened, as he stroked the wisp of golden hair that stuck out from the blanket.

"Vanyar." he murmured fondly "Definitely Vanyar."

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

It is a fact that I sleep on my stomach. It is a fact that Boromir sleeps on his back.

It is also a fact that Boromir is a blanket hog, and that I tend to spend half the night tossing and turning around like a discontented baby.

But that morning I woke up after sleeping like a log. When I opened my eyes I found Boromir gazing at me with the most unreadable expression on his face I had ever seen. I should say that there is a difference between gazing and staring. The difference being one is romantic and sweet and the other is weird and unacceptable behavior.

"Good morning." I yawned.

"Hmmm." he answered.

"That was articulate." I smiled and snuggled closer.

"I had a strange dream last night." he said, "I couldn't sleep after that."

"Was it that bad?" I mumbled sleepily, "You should have woken me up dear. I would have kept you company."

"No," he smiled against my hair, "I had to think. Do you remember why I insisted on going to Rivendell?"

"Something about….a halfling and a sword." I murmured, "Because of something that happened to you and Faramir."

"It was a dream." he said, "This one was just like it. And since everything in that dream came true, I tend to wonder if this one will."

"What was it?" I admit, I wasn't very interested. It was awfully early. He whispered a few words in my ear, his lips moving slowly and distinctly the shocking…

"What on Earth! How could you? I mean, what? I have no idea!' I shrieked. I bolted up right cracking my head on Boromir's chin and seeing stars while he tried to keep from dripping blood on the sheets from his now busted bottom lip.

Ah, insanity!

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Elrond's POV**

'Lindir, please take a seat." I said motioning to a chair. I watched the minstrel closely as he sat, his nervous hands resting on his knees. "What can I do for you?"

"I…I need to speak to you about going to Valinor, Lord Elrond" he said, his voice was harsh and dry. It was then that I noticed the high color in his usually pale face.

'What is wrong my friend?" I asked. I went to him and felt his pulse, it hammered through his veins alarmingly. He pulled his arm away and cradled his wrist in his other hand.

"Are you ill?" I asked next. It was not uncommon for elves dwelling in Arda, only in Valinor was illness unknown. "Lindir?"

He started up and began pacing frantically back and forth across the study floor. I haven't seen him in such a state since he came to us as a child. He had always been high strung but this was a deeper problem.

"I have decided to leave for Valinor." he said again, "I would like leave to depart with the next party."

"No." I said. I settled back in my chair watching his shocked expression.

"Why not?"

"Why do you want to leave?" I asked.

He looked away, "I'd rather not say."

"Then I can't allow you to leave." I answered.

He shifted his weight again and looked from me to the window. I waited, he would tell me, I just had to be patient. When he was a boy Lindir would bottle things up in a rage to hide his emotions. Sooner or later (usually later) he would come to me on the verge of crying to tell me he had pulled a cat's tail or called someone a name. He was always sensitive to other's feelings.

"It's about the girl." he finally said. He flung himself into a chair and sighed, "I like…I have feelings for her that are more then friendly."

I could barely keep a smile from coming to my face. I knew how to deal with this. Lindir was always falling in love with elleth or the other. It never came to anything but he seemed to suffer a great deal.

"Who is it this time? Lothirel? Élanor? Don't tell me that you're pining after Carlithirel, she's married now."

"I mean the child." he whispered.

I felt my throat constrict, "Barbara?" I managed, "You love…a human?"

He raised pleading eyes to mine, "I've tried not too. She's too childish. She doesn't even know, but I can't ..I feel." he stood and began pacing again.

I couldn't speak, I was paralyzed with shock and fear. I forced myself to breath again. In, out, in out.

"I don't know what to say." was all I could offer.

"But you see don't you?" Lindir leant over the desk, "You see why I must go to Valinor. If I stay I will be unable to…every time I see her."

He went to the window, girlish laughter floated into the room, Barbara's laughter. Lindir smiled sadly, "I found a poem she wrote, she doesn't know I read it. But it was about my violin playing. She is so free and easy, and yet so fragile and delicate."

"Yet, you know it cannot be." I said, "It should not be."

Lindir looked down at the sun casting playful shadows cross the floor, "I have seen Arwen's tears, her struggle, her joy, she loves Estel so much. I'm…I'm not so strong." he finished.

"Arwen's choice is not for the faint of heart, Lindir." I said, I went to his side and looked out to the garden, "But you are not weak. It is not weakness to do what is right. Perhaps you should leave."

I sighed. Barbara looked up at the window and waved happily unaware of the struggle she was causing. She was lovely for so young a girl, her dark complexion exotic and eye catching among my people. Elladan was helping her walk through the garden, he waved as well.

"Perhaps we have been wrong all along." I said.

"About what?" Lindir's voice was slightly absentminded as he watched the girl.

"About the separation between elves and men. If we had not been so careful we may not be facing the challenges we are today. To forbid or discourage something so beautiful as love is not right."

"What should I do?" Lindir asked.

"I…don't know." I answered.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

"But you shouldn't over do it Emily." Legolas was trying his darndest to keep me from moving, "Not in your…(here his voice dropped to a whisper) ..delicate condition."

"For heaven's sake Legolas, I'm fine. Really." I said. I gently pushed his hands away. "I can walk in the garden without hurting myself."

Gimli smacked Legolas' back and said, "It's not like you haven't see an expectant woman before."

Legolas blushed a little and said, "Well…not human."

I couldn't believe it! "You've never seen a human woman..?"

"No." Legolas said, "But, that doesn't mean I don't know anything. I know Aragorn's mother and she was always of delicate health. I naturally assumed that when a woman was …well.."

"Pregnant?" I volunteered. I couldn't figure out the reason why they always avoided the word.

"Yes." Legolas said, in an embarrassed voice "But that's hardly a subject to discuss causally."

"Why?" Pippin asked, we were picnicking in the garden and the hobbits hadn't finished eating, yet.

"Because it's embarrassing him obviously." Frodo said, "I don't blame him. I feel nervous around expectant women too." he said, using Gimli's phrase.

"I suppose that comes from being the only child?" I asked. Frodo nodded thoughtfully while munching on a chicken wing, he was nothing like the overly depressed Frodo at the end of Return of the King. But, that would come later, how depressing.

"I can say that I don't mind." I said, "But please don't fuss over me. I let Boromir and any number of Gondorian women do that. You've no idea how many 'helpers' I have in that department."

"What did Boromir say when you told him?" Sam asked, "Went crazy probably."

"I bet he said something like, 'I…I….I…I.'" Faramir volunteered from his corner of the garden. "That's what he usually said about important matters."

Boromir protested and I threw an apple at Faramir which he daftly caught and ate. "No, he actually told me."

"No doubt he's vastly pleased and wants a boy." Èowyn said tartly, "My uncle and parents always wanted a boy."

"Actually, I want a girl Boromir said, "Emily wants the boy."

"Really? How very odd." Èowyn said, "A man that wants his first child to be a girl. Faramir, would you mind if we had a girl first?"

"No such luck with me." Faramir grinned, "I want heaps and heaps of little boys so I can have an entire ranger detachment of my own sons."

Everyone laughed at that. Boromir and I had invited everyone over to tell the good news. We had kept it a secret long a possible, but soon that wouldn't work so we arranged it perfectly. We had the fellowship over with Faramir and newly arrived Èowyn; and Boromir made the announcement amid wild applause and cheering.

I had never been cheered for doing something in my life. But then again, this was hardly something mundane. We were due sometime in January, and counting everyday. I was only a month along but that was still enough to make me throw up every morning. I didn't have morning sickness, I had all day sickness.

So, I didn't eat hardly anything other then water and fruit. Galen was fussing over me and trying to get me to eat this watery looking oatmeal that he called gruel. Barbie wasn't the only one suffering. Oh right, and I hadn't told Barbie yet. I figured that she needed only to worry about getting better and not overreacting to the news.

Okay…who was I kidding? I was flipping out! I wasn't just married to Boromir, the Boromir of Gondor, I was going to give birth to his children! I admit freely that I danced around the Houses of Healing when Galen confirmed it. I even made him dance with me while I sang something about "Hey, I got you babe." only I substituted the word baby.

The old biddies of Gondor were thrilled with me. They all sent name suggestions, all old family names of course. I have the feeling that naming is going to be more then opening a book and saying, "George, that's a nice name."

Oi vay!


	39. And So It Goes and so it goes

**Silveni : **Is your interest on a timer that makes you get off so you don't over do it? If not then I shall invent such a devise and make myself wildly rich! Keep reading! I…I…I

**Annamariah**Actually, in the books it was a fact that there was a very….pregnant thing to the air. There were record numbers of births all over the world. By the way, Elrond is allergic to almonds but not walnuts. Keep reading! (Give me those cookies!)

**Princess Siara**Thank you for the pictures! As soon as we figure a way to do it we will make them available to everyone to see. And in general guys are more embarrassed about pregnancy unless they were involved in the …er….begetting themselves. Wow, that was awkward. Poor Lindir, he was just learning about humans. He merely found that he learnt to love them as well. Keep reading!

**Ty-Kwan-Do**Really? What exactly does Oi vey mean? I never could think of that. I hope this chapter continues to cheer you up! Keep reading!

**Laer4572**I believe that Lindir is looking though rosy tinted glasses on the part of Barbara's looks. Really, she's rather plain. (Lindir, back away with that sword!) Keep reading!

**Fk306 animelover**Are you sure that your aunt and uncle aren't Emily and Boromir in disguise? Hmmm, I'll have to think about that one. Keep reading!

**Slayer3 : **Take several deep breaths! Good girl, now CALM DOWN FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! I'll ask Winkle about doing Sues. Keep reading!

**AraelMoonchild : **Everyone gets worked up over a birth of any kind. And if you think about the fact that elves have the greatest sorrows and the greatest joys then it makes all kinds of sense. Keep reading!

**Eruanna92**That was a really short review! Love you! Keep reading!

**PlainAndSimple** : Lindir is still wondering about that donut. By the way, no child of Gondor is going to be named Twiggie. And chocolate milk and donuts do not go well together. Keep reading!

**Georgianna**Well, a new comer! Welcome. Snodgrass (That's me!) is flattered that you like him so much. (Snodgrass pats Georgianna on the head.) We did read your Profile by the way. We are way flattered! As for whether or not the girls leave or stay? Wait and see! Keep reading!

**kaleidoscopic blueberry muffin**We glad that you're so happy for everyone. As for Russell Crowe? Who needs him? I mean really the best actor in Gladiator was Joaquin Phoenix. Keep reading!

**The Random Cat13666**Oh thank you! (Snodgrass preens in his new coal and tangerine suit) Keep reading!

**theycallmemary**We always feel warm and fuzzy when people say that our story is one of the best. Someone should make a list of the twenty best stories of each genre. Hmmm, I'll have to think about that. Keep reading!

**halfelvenmedea**If you have any ideas about names for Glorfindel's twins we would love to hear them! Thou who art fluent in the elvish language (Snodgrass kneels before you and moans, "I'm not worthy!') Boromir is not such a stick in the mud anyway. Keep reading!

**Chicky Poo**To answer your various and misspelled questions, keep reading!

**Pancake : **It wasn't supposed to be a surprise you silly thing! We were just confirming what everyone thought all along anyway. And before you judge the Barbie/Lindir thing a sue just wait and see what happens. Obviously you have been burned many times. Keep reading!

**chelseypudge**We love showing off! As if you didn't already know that! Keep reading!

**Elvin BlueEyes**Bob? Where did you get….never mind. I have a feeling I don't want to know. Keep reading!

**MnM1803**We worked hard not to make this a Mary Sue or a Legomance and you want us to turn around and do that? WHAT IS RONG WITH YOU? Never mind I've had too much sugar today. Keep reading!

**Trumpet player : **Okay! Okay! Okay! Okay! Okay! Okay! Okay! Okay! Keep reading!  
**  
OnceRemebered : **We are so glad that you changed your mind. We love all those who have journey with us thus far and….what a second this is starting to sound like an Oscar acceptance speech. (Snodgrass checks his hair in the mirror and throws kisses to the crowds!)

**Wren Da'ar**Whoa, you had us goin there for a second. We thought you really had a problem! Well, thanks for the huge heaps of time you gave us to up date. We decided we needed a little more. Keep reading!

**Carlithirel Amarantha** Now only a woman who is expecting herself would say something like that. You're due on Frodo and Bilbo's birthday aren't you? Good for you! Wonderful planning. Keep reading!

_pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

**And So It Goes. And So It Goes**

_pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

"Bastien?"

"No. Too pushy sounding."

"Richard?"

"No, then he'd be called Dickie."

"Faramir?"

"We already have one."

"Okay, Ian?."

"No, that sounds too…too…"

"Wizardly?"

"Oddly enough yes."

"What if it's a girl?" Boromir said, "We have to allow for the possibility that it may be a girl."

"Okay." I conceded, "Did you have anything in mind?"

"Hummmm."

"That's not a very good name." I teased.

Boromir chuckled in an uncharacteristic manner and winkled up at me. We were sitting in the living room (Okay, it wasn't a living room, it was the vast cave that I called the living room. People had no idea of small rooms in Gondor.) and Boromir was reclining on the couch (no, it was more like a wooden bench with thick materiel over it. No padding and that could be uncomfortable, hence the use of my lap as a pillow.)

Okay, I just realized that I used way too many words to describe the fact that we were in the living room and Boromir was laying with his head in my lap. There.

We were also talking about names. So far, Richard, Faramir, and Emily had been considered and thrown out.

"What about Zîrâneke?" Boromir said seriously.

"What! What kind of a name is that?" I laughed, he was pulling my leg.

"It's the proper way of saying your name in Gondorian." Boromir replied. I suspect he maliciously enjoyed watching my face turn red!

"That's how you say my name in Gondorian? Seriously?" I looked him in the eyes and he was telling the truth. "What's Barbara's name?" This should be good.

"Narâkanâgad."

We laughed hilariously over that one. I still don't know how to pronounce it. Faramir floated into the room at that moment with the starry expression of man just from his beloved's presence. Somehow he managed to stay on the floor and said, "You all look nice and cozy."

"We've been trying to think of names for the baby." I explained.

"Any luck?"

"No." Boromir said. He swung his legs around and sat up, "I'm sure it's a girl and Emily is sure it's going to be a boy. Which do you think?"

"Yes. I say yes." Faramir said slyly.

"We had considered traditional Gondorian names like Zîrâneke and Narâkanâgad." I said brightly.

"You're not serious." Faramir looked aghast, "You wouldn't curse a poor unsuspecting baby with a name like that would you?"

"No." Boromir said, "But since the duty will fall to me I can name her anything I want. Or him." he amended quickly.

The custom was for the father to name the baby but everyone knew that couple choose the name together. In cases of a marriage of convenience (They happened all the time) the father was usually the one who chose. So that would explain all the Nardûpûhs', Aglahadbanhêrs' and Nagags.

All of them had very nice meanings I'm sure, but for the love of all that's holy they are the ugliest names I've ever heard. I can't help but wonder how the steward's sons could have gotten by on Faramir and Boromir. They sound so generic next to those weirder ones.

"Did you and Èowyn chose a date yet?" I asked.

"We thought a winter wedding would be nice because her brother and family will all be here anyway." Faramir explained, "Unusual, but cozy."

"She'll make a lovely winter bride." I beamed. Boromir coughed something under his breath about "_And as cold as one too." _But I ignored it.

"By the way, what's wrong with King Elessar?" Faramir said, "He spends time pacing the walls and looking toward Rivendell."

Boromir smiled and said, "Two words little brother. Lady Arwen."

"Ohh!" Faramir said, "The beautiful Evenstar? I have heard of her certainly, but I had no idea that she and the king were…"

'In love? Yes, for the last sixty years." I supplied. They looked at me and I shrugged, "Remember? I know these things. Besides I'm sure Aragorn would tell you."

"King Elessar." Faramir corrected.

"Sorry, Elessar." I mimicked. Aragorn was still trying to get used to his kingly name and so was everyone else. Well, everyone but Faramir, he used it because he never knew Aragorn in any other way.

Boromir threw a few more logs onto the fire (Stone houses are cold year round) and said, "I get the distinct feeling that they'll be arriving any time now."

"What makes you say that?" Faramir asked, he lounged back against the couch and tossed his riding gloves onto the nearby table. Boromir stood with his arms behind his back and smirked knowingly.

"Emily told me." he finally said.

"I did?" I asked confusedly, I hadn't told anyone about knowing when they would come.

"Well, by carrier a letter from Gondor takes at least a week and a half to be delivered to Rivendell. You haven't written a reply to Barbara's letter yet because you know she won't be there to receive it."

"I concede to your great deduction Mr. Holmes!" I said and gave a little curtsy. "Now if you don't mind I think I'll turn in. It's rather late and no doubt you have manly things to discuss." I kissed Boromir goodnight and messed Faramir's hair up as I passed.

"I hate it when you do that!' he called after me.

"That's why I do it!" I cheerily answered.

As I turned the corner I heard Faramir say, "Who is Holmes?" and Boromir begin to explain the Detective whom he had only learnt about the night before when I had told him the story of the Red Headed League. It was priceless.

But then I found myself walking along the family portrait gallery instead of going to bed. The walls were lined with every steward since, God only knows when, and each was different and quite handsome. Well, not Denethor, I doubt he was ever really good looking. (Hey, if you'd seen him with a seeing stone you would change your mind too!)

I had made my way along the first wall and was just coming to my aforementioned father-in-law when I stopped at his father. A broad shouldered giant with a mass of black hair grinned (actually grinned!) out at me. Instead of his son's black, he wore a cheery green color and he looked really kindly.

I read the inscription under the picture _"Ècthelion, Steward Of Gondor." _I drummed my fingers against the brass plate a moment, looked into his kind eyes and headed back to the living room.

"Boromir? What about the name Ècthelion?"

_pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Barbara's POV**

"No colors?"

Amryn, a lady-in-waiting to Arwen, looked disappointedly at my wardrobe. I was packing, and had asked for a bag to stuff it all in. Amryn had materialized, kindly lending me a backpack to haul my clothes in.

"I have colors." I said, indignantly "Brown, forest green and grayish-blue are all colors. You couldn't expect me to travel dressed in Pepto-Bismol pink."

Lovingly, I patted my long, swirly grayish-blue cloak. The wooden clasp was carved in the delicate form of a butterfly.

"I know." Amryn said, almost sorrowfully "But what will you wear at the wedding? Surely, you do not intend to wear…boots to such an occasion."

I looked at my slim, beautiful traveling boots.

"They're perfect." I argued.

"But you cannot wear traveling clothes. I am sure they're very pretty, but a girl should wear something…"

"Girlish for a wedding? I'm not going to be the flower girl." I said "Besides, nobody looks at anyone other than the bride at a wedding."

Amryn opened her mouth, as if she were about to say something--- and then hesitated. Finally, she said

"Surely you prefer some color other than green or blue?" She bit her lip thoughtfully "I'm sure you would look lovely in a pale rose shade. It would complement your unique skin color."

Sudden visions of a gigantic, pink, ballerina dress arose in my mind. Complete with those horrid, itchy tights. I can see it now, the _Sugar Plum Fairy_ attending the single most important wedding ever.

"Agh, no! The agony!" I shuddered "I'll be fine Amryn. Really."

She shook her head.

"If that is what you really wish. Still, I am sure that rose would…"

"Pink would be perfect." finished Elladan cheerfully. He stood in the doorway, a bow slung over one shoulder, a sword in his belt, and a pack over his other shoulder.

"I just wanted to see if you were ready." he said.

"Do you mean pink is perfect for me, or perfect for you?" I teased, and began to stuff clothing into my pack.

"Rose, you mean." Amryn corrected. Elladan smiled at her winningly

"Can't we just call it pink?" he said.

"No." Amryn said, her chin rising half an inch. She swept from the room.

"Someone's prickly today." he said, suddenly grumpy.

Too grumpy, I thought. The course of true love…hmm

I looked at Elladan, and thought of Amryn. He was tall, black-haired, grey-eyed. She was also tall, but fair-haired, and had pale blue eyes. They would make a stunning couple. Sigh.

Packing finished, I slung it over my shoulder. I felt like an elvish ranger. Okay, except for the fact that I was too short. Okay, except for the fact that my ears aren't pointy. Okay, except for the fact that I had dark skin, dark eyes, and no bow, knives, or secret elvish ninja moves.

"So we're leaving now?" I asked, following Elladan down the hallway.

"Yes, as soon as a few hundred odd people finish packing, readying their horses and finding straying family members. Do you know, Glorfindel is actually bringing Carlithirel and the twins with him? He's strutting around as if he didn't realize what a horror he's unleashed on the world."

"I'm sure your dad was proud of you when you were born. I'll bet you were a sweet little baby."

"Perhaps." Elladan looked embarrassed "Besides, that was so long ago, that it is completely irrelevant now."

We entered the Hall of Fire, which was the main gathering place for everyone.

Bilbo, oblivious to the hum and buzz of activity around him, snored loudly in an armchair. Elrond seemed to be in the midst of conducting a rock concert, as he waved his arms around, directing everyone where to go, what to do, how to breath…

Glorfindel stuck out of the crowd like an tall dandelion. He looked so proud, holding a small blue bundle. Probably Glorfindel Jr.

In short, I saw everyone I knew, except for…

"Elladan, do you know where Lindir is?" I asked.

He shrugged

"No. Why?"

"No reason." I said "He's usually around, that's all."

"Is he now?" Elladan looked at me significantly.

"What?" I said, feeling a hot blush slowly creeping up my neck "What?"

Elladan smiled beneficently, and patted me on the shoulder

"You'll know…someday."

_pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

"I really like the Isobella." Boromir volunteered one day, "It's very feminine."

We were sitting around the dining room after breakfast and soaking in the sights and sounds of the garden. It was a very cozy scene I have no doubt.

"What? I'm sorry I wasn't listening." I answered. In fact I was busy knitting. I was trying to make a baby blanket, but I had never worked with wooden needles before and it wasn't going so well.

"I said that I like the name Isobella for a girl." he patted my stomach, 'If it's a girl you know."

"Okay, I like that too. If the baby's a girl we'll name it Isobella." I answered sweetly. I was being charming on purpose.

"I'm glad you suggested the name Ecthelion, it's a good family name. I'm less sure about Theodore for his middle name but then you want it for your Grandfather." Boromir replied. He reached over and began untangling my wool for me.

I smiled, "You're rather handy to have around aren't you?"

"I wasn't always a solider Emily." he returned.

"Really! I thought you had just sprang from the ground in full armor and mail with a war cry on your lips." I teased.

"Well, you seem to like my lips well enough." he replied wickedly.

"Now none of that!" I swatted at him as he began tickling me.

Pretty soon he had me pinned down but when things might have gotten …erm….interesting he sighed and said, "I'm sorry to say I have to go. Aragorn is wanting to finish the refitting of the lower Citadel."

"Oh bother." I said, "Well, help me up, I can't very well sit knitting on the floor like a gooseberry."

"I think you look sweet, very girlish." he answered, but lifted me up none the less. He handed me my discarded knitting and sat me back in my chair. I snickered and said, "You're treating me like a favorite dolly."

Boromir smiled and patted my head exaggeratedly, "Now you stay here dolly and wait till I come and play with you later."

"Okay." was my cheerful reply, "Oh! I have to ask you, is it alright to put Barbie in the south room when she comes?"

"South room? What's that?" he asked.

I waved my hands toward the south side of the house, "You know the room in the south of the house. The one with the bed with those fat puffy curtains in that weird orange color?"

He silently mouthed the words 'puffy curtains' and then shook his head, "Whatever you like my dear. But please remember that the maids are to do the work and you are to only watch."

"But it's boring to just sit and…" I stopped at his look.

"O-key dokey Captain." I saluted smartly and laughed, "But I reserve the right to ditch the orange curtains."

"Very well. Have a good day darling." he kissed me and left. As soon as I was sure he was gone I rang to the maids and set after the south room armed with ideas and new curtains.

The maids and I were the Fellowship of the Redecorators.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Barbara's POV**

Something was wrong.

1: I could not find Lindir anywhere.

2: Erestor was my traveling buddy.

3: Yes, elves do have traveling buddies. Especially when they're, um, traveling.

Which we were.

Finally, after innumerable preparations, packing of bags, and miniature crises ( usually mine) the entire household of Elrond had set out to Gondor. The way I ended up as Erestor's traveling buddy was by picking a paper out of a bowl.

Actually, the first paper I picked read Melpomaen. Which is Figwit's ( and yes, he does exist!) fancy name.

And so I stuck it back, because he's nerdy, needy, and he…he… okay, I admit it. He's fine, but I was _trying_ for someone who didn't look like a girl.

In the end, Elrond ended up with him. I believe he muttered something about being singled out by the Valar for such trials…

"Erestor!"

He flinched, visibly. I didn't get the impression he had been thrilled that we were traveling buddies.

"Can you see Lindir from here?" I asked, as I climbed up beside him "I can't see anything, everyone's too tall."

Below us, lay the Gap of Rohan. Erestor, who stood at a vantage point at the mouth of the Gap, had been looking out over the long streams of horses, elves and men ( women too!) that streamed through mountains. Banners snapped in the brisk, mountain wind that blew continually. I felt cold, even though it was the middle of summer.

Erestor, of course, remained above this all. He looked vaguely like Abraham Lincoln, sorrowfully gazing across the unwashed masses. Tall, dignified figure, dark hair, eyes, the hawk nose. Yeah. I could see him on a penny. I bet a lot more girls would become coin collectors.

"Who?" he said, absently.

"Lindir! Aka, a raggedy haired minstrel. Harp-bearing, tree climbing, magically disappearing personage." I said impatiently.

"Ah." Erestor's eyes swept over the Gap, seeming to take in each and every person separately.

"Do you see him?"

A long moment, then-

"Yes." he announced gloomily "And if you were taller, you probably could also, and if you were elven, you would. But you are human, and of somewhat stumpy stature. Therefore, I could conclude that you will only see a moving shape, nearly indistinguishable from many elves, humans, horses, and dwarves traversing this Gap."

"You think I would confuse Lindir with a horse?" I said, and put my hands on my hips "Just tell me his general location. I wanted to ask him something."

"Over there."

Erestor pointed at a vaguely moving shape, nearly indistinguishable from the many elves, humans, horses and dwarves traversing the Gap. I sighed.

"I can't see anything."

Erestor sighed.

"We'll be in Gondor soon." he said finally "I'm sure you can find him then, or he'll find you, I don't suppose the order matters. In any case, who can say who finds who, since both parties may believe that they…"

He stopped at the look on my face, which ranged from utter boredom, to a tragic realization that I was wasting precious moments of my young and beautiful life. I smiled.

"Never mind." I said "We'll be in Gondor soon."

_pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

Where was I when the call of the elves arrival came? Leaning romantically on some pillows in the garden? Standing dramatically on the wall with my hair blowing in the wind?

_(The answer my friend, is blowin' in the wind, the answer is …)_

Sorry.

No, rather I was bent over a bucket bringing up my lunch and breakfast. Ah, the beauties of pregnancy are many indeed. Along with never having the strength to do much of anything, and having to use the bathroom all the time. Yup, life was great. Just great.

However, I had Boromir, Legolas and the hobbits always watching out for me. That was nice, only they always argued over what was and was not good for a woman "carrying a child" is how they finally termed it.

I like being the center of attention. I knew it wouldn't last though, as soon as Arwen showed up I would be cast out and forgotten. Not of course that such a thought bothered me.

Much.

However, since I was barfing (to put it crudely) when they were sighted coming I wasn't about to fight about it. Lily patted my back and helpfully held my hair out of my face.

"There, there, you'll be alright in a moment my lady. Tis only natural." She said.

I forgive Lily her unhelpful comments because she was floating on a cloud of wedded bliss. She and her fiancés had been married for over a month now. As much as she went on about him I never learned his name or where he was from. So many couples had married over the last few months that names and faces ran together into one Sue-like lump and I only remembered Lily's.

Anyway, the point is the elves had arrived.

I should have run off with everyone else but I couldn't. I made Boromir go off with the promise that he would snatch Barbie away the minute he could. I tried to slap some color into my yellowish face.

_pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Barb's POV**

The new mithril gates were lost on me. So were the many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,

many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,

many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,

many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,

many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,

new gardens.

"Look at these charming gardens." Erestor said "Lovely petunias."

I pulled an ugly face behind his back. I was only a human. Which means I was shoved to the back of the line of elves, all eager to get a good look at Minas Tirith.

"Excuse me." said a familiar voice.

Boromir looked splendid. Steward robes and all, he seemed taller, and looked devilishly smug about something.

"Boromir." I cried "Brother-in-law."

I held my arms out for a hug, but he hesitated for a moment.

"You are quite…recovered?" he asked, looking me up and down.

"Yes. I'm so glad to see you, I feel like I've been away from everyone forever." I said.

A lump spontaneously formed in my throat, and I found myself blinking back tears. Happy tears, this time. Boromir cleared his throat awkwardly, and got down on his knees, saying

"Oh…come on and give me a hug."

And I did. I even wept a small weep on his shoulder, while he hugged me tightly. Finally, I pulled away

"Blast it." I said, embarrassed "I need a handkerchief."

Boromir reached into a pocket, and produced a handkerchief the size of a small pillowcase. A silver _B _edged in black was stitched in one corner. I wiped away the tears, laughing shakily

"Where's Em? I mean, why didn't she come out to meet me?"

A curious expression came over Boromir's face. At once happy, but very, very tender. Then it was gone, and he said quickly, as if he were a little embarrassed

"I can tell you that later. Besides…" and now he looked conspiratorial "I have an idea…"

_pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

"I am honored to meet you Lady Gorothlothien. I have heard much of you from your dear sister." Arwen said as her clasped my hand. Her voice was soft and sincere as she smiled down at me, "I hope we will be good friends."

"As do I my Queen." I said in awe, "Many good wishes on your wedding and welcome to Gondor."

She nodded and moved on down the line of well wishers. She was so beautiful, her iridescent gown swirling around her like a cloud. Aragorn stuck to her side like glue and never took his eyes off her figure as he greeted his guests.

I was instantly loyal to her. And I know what you're all going to say,

"What the heck did she call you?"

**Answer: **My high elvish name. Apparently she was not raised on Westron and after spending so much time in Lothlorien it was more natural for her to use elvish. Wow. Besides it was such a Sue name, you know totally unpronounceable. I've always hated stories where the elf girl has a name a mile long and everyone just call her Gil or Sam or Berty.

Now I was committing a Cardinal sin of Fandom

Now I must repent.

See, I have always maintained that Arwen was a Mary Sue.

I had no idea how true that thought was until I first saw her. Aragorn called out Tinúviel

the first time he saw because she was so much Luthien. How he knew what Luthien looked like I still have to figure out.

Anyway, I felt like falling to my knees and crying out my unworthiness.

"Don't you even dare." Boromir whispered.

"What? I didn't say anything." I defended.

Boromir's hand wrapped around mine and he whispered, "You aren't a very good liar sweetheart."

"I am sorry." I said ridiculously, "I just…I thought that Barbie was going to be here and well, I can't help …but.." I blinked furiously as tears began to flood my eyes blurring everyone around me.

"I need a handkerchief." I said.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Barbara's POV  
**

I stood a few feet away, hidden behind a few people wider than myself. The wedding procession had immediately proceeded to business: the wedding. People were still arriving though, and Aragorn had to wait a few more minutes of the sixty-seven years he had waited for Arwen.

The White Tree in the midst of the courtyard, was tiny, but beautiful. Pure…white…it glistened with the same…whiteness…of Minas Tirith. In fact, the White Tree was very…snowy.

I waited a few moments, then edged out a few inches. And then I couldn't hide. Emily was crying. Instant outrage filled my righteous soul. Boromir's idea of surprising her was extremely stupid. Besides, she looked vaguely ill, and a little blue under her eyelids.

"I need a handkerchief." she said.

I pulled out the pillowcase handkerchief, and cleared my throat rather loudly

"I think I can help with that."

Emily looked up. Her eyes widened, and she turned to a guilty, shamefaced Boromir.

"But I thought you said…"

"I'm sorry my dear, I had no idea." Boromir apologized.

"And- and." Emily seemed ready to start crying all over again.

This was ridiculous. I marched up to Emily, and handed her the handkerchief.

"You brute!" ( This was to Boromir, by the way)

And, as the Bible would put it "they didst fall upon one another's necks, weeping". Except that I wasn't hugging Em's neck, just her waist. Which seemed to have expanded noticeably. But not the usual too many cupcakes way.

"Em." I said, sniffing "Why…"

I trailed off at the look on her face.

"You're not." I said.

"Yes!"

Whereupon I was about to hug her again. She stopped though, and said, seriously, "Remember today, little sister."

And we said, together, like clones.

"Today…life is good."


	40. Eat, Dump the Drink and Be Merry!

**Laer4572**Thanks for your review, although you seemed to be clearing your throat of phlegm through the entire thing. Yuk. Keep reading!

**Ty-Kwan-Do**I'm glad you brighten you life. And the name Isobella is a lovely name, I think. You know what they say, Great minds…think like Calvin Snodgrass! Keep reading!

**Elvin BlueEyes : **Sorry that it took so freaking long to up date but we've had a very busy life lately. But late is better then never. I just hate finding a good fic that someone never finished. That is so un-kewl! Keep reading!

**PlainAndSimple**Oh believe me, my mother is always giving those kinds of looks. Only hers say things like, "are you really my son?" The main problem with the name "twiggy" is that is sounds like something you would call then elf that you keeping enslaved in your bedroom closet. Not that I think you would, but it had bad connotations for me. Keep reading!

**Princess Siara**In sooth good maiden, if a battle of wording is what thy heart doth desire then surely my pen is greater the any. If that noble elf Lindir hath departed or remained my heart must silent on that subject be. At least until you read this chapter! We never meant to wait so long o this chapter, it just happened that way. Thanks for the ideas for Glorfindel's twins. I'm not sure if we'll mention the babies again but you never know. Thanks for your many reviews and keep reading!

**The Random Cat13666**Well, havoc? I'm not sure but I can ask Boromir next time I se him. Keep reading!

**theycallmemary**Yes, I think that Glorfindel would make a lovely dad! A good fighter and very blond haired. As for Lindir you must continue to read if you wish to know. And of course elves are great fun. They wouldn't be much fun if all they did was go around and say solemn things. Boring! Keep reading.

**Senda Kenobi** Thanks for the review! We will continue to weave our web of magic fan fiction over you! Keep reading!

**Slayer3 : **Encouraging him? Right. **Up against that wall! Put your hands over you head and reach for the sky!** Keep reading!

**Archimedes-Factotum**Well, we've not exactly been keeping up with the up dates as fast as we should. But please! We would love to see your pictures soon! You do whatever picture you want. Keep reading!

**Wren Da'ar** : You'll see a lot more of the "there's no place like hominess' in this chapter. Just wait and keep reading this chapter!

**Nolitari (yet again) : **The very reason that the very long elvish name was mentioned was because of how Sueish it was. We try to make fun of the Sueness at the same time show that some of it might have happened. And Glorfindel immature? Please, a thousands of year old elf who was reincarnated to boot. Really! Keep reading!

**Silveni : **confusing them? How would we manage to do that pray tell? Anyway, Arwen is only the original Sue and so doesn't count as one. Keep reading!

**Annamariah**Isobella is from a song of Enya's single CD May it Be. We all love weddings. Although my reason is simply for the cake. Keep reading!

**AraelMoonchild**Glad your so happy that their all together again. We missed them being together didn't we. Keep reading!

**crazyroninchic**That wasn't quite the ending though, so keep reading!

**Fk306 animelover**You will see about Lindir in this chapter. Aunts, Uncles, its all the same to me. Keep reading!

**Pancake : **We enough tasteful Sueishness and so we forgive you. Siblings are, to put it quite simply, the bomb. Keep reading!

**Hyper Trumpet Playing Person : **Love the name! Keep reading!

**ArwenEvenstar83**Wow! Thank you so much for all the compliments. We love it for people to love us. Please keep reading!

**HalfelvenMedea : **Mmm as in Vanna White? No thanks. I don't even know if we're going to have the twins again. Just kidding! Keep reading and thanks for the ideas!

**Elvin BlueEyes** : Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last! Keep reading!

**chelseypudge**Oh Pudge! My Pudge! Oh beautiful Pudge! Glad you continue to love us as we love you! Keep reading!

**Alberix.Silver.Quill**Thanks very much! You have an interesting name, where did it come from? Keep reading!

**Georgianna**(Snodgrass clutches his throat and slowly backs away from the computer.) You love me? I …uh…don't know what do…I…uh (Snodgrass turns and runs into the other office.) **Winkle! Help! **….Keep reading!

**eruanna92 (too lazy to log in) : **Glad you find the humor in all that. It's kind of hard to always have humor in everything. Keep reading!

**Luthien and Tari Oronar**No the story is not over yet. But may I remind you that you haven't up dated your stories at all either and I hate that! Keep reading!

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

**Chapter Forty**

**Eat, Dump The Drink and Be Merry!**

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

**Barb's POV**

The wedding. Ah, yes, the wedding, which lasted all of fifteen minutes. The prize for Stupidest Wedding Remark had to go to the man, who grinned widely at them both, and said loudly

"May Gondor soon be blessed, not only with a beautiful new queen, but a healthy young heir as well!"

"Ahhhhha." Aragorn managednodding rapidly, a strong blush suffusing his face.

Arwen giggled slightly: both of them seemed in uncharacteristically euphoric mood. But, after sixty years, I couldn't blame them.

Unfortunately, the crowds of well-wishers, rejoicing friends, and random people of no importance to this story, seemed to be increasing. Everyone wanted to say a word to the King or Queen, or bestow some gift, which included flower wreaths, jewelry, and wine. This last gift was announced as being "fifty years old, and strong enough even for a king."

When both Aragorn and Arwen seemed resigned to the fact that they would be trapped there for at least the next seventeen hours, there was an interruption.

"Good people!" Boromir shouted this a few times, over the deafening rabble. Once heard, however, everyone turned to see what he had to say.

"Good people of Gondor." he began "This is a most joyous occasion."

Aragorn and Arwen began to edge away. Aragorn still held that silly bottle of wine in one hand.

"Now, as the Steward of Gondor, I have a few words to say."

Instant hush. Some people looked uncomfortable, as if afraid that Boromir ( Denethor-like) would say something stupid like "We shall veil ourselves in black and spend the day in mourning! Ack! Death!"

"Take this." Aragorn whispered furiously, and handed me the wine bottle "Do something with it."

"What am I supposed to…" but he was gone.

I looked at the bottle, and shrugged. I wondered if it would kill the nearby shrubbery.

"As this is a joyous occasion, it calls for celebration." Boromir announced with relish "Everyone in the city is hereby ordered to feast, dance, and rejoice."

A deafening cheer met this. Leftover flower wreaths sailed through the air, as well as a helmet or two. I waved the wine bottle energetically.

"Hurray for the Steward!" I shouted, caught up in the excitement "Hurray for the city!"

Oops.

Instantly, everyone in the crowd took up the cheer. People alternately shouted for Boromir, and for the King, for the Queen, for the future heir, and finally ended with a thunderous "Gondor! Gondor! Gondor!"

If you have never heard such a shout, then you won't understand how it seemed to shake the Minas Tirith itself, how the banners trembled, and the ground shook as people stamped their feet.

"Hurray." I whispered, and dumped the fifty year old wine onto the bushes.

The liquid was pale brown, and a strange, purple sludge seemed to have settled to the bottom. I set down the bottle beside it. Someone would find it later.

I turned around, to see everyone pouring down into the lower levels of the city. Apparently, to dance, feast, and rejoice. I was about to join them, when-

"Barbara." someone called out "I haven't been able to find you anywhere."

Legolas pushed through the crowd, and waved a hand. Apparently, he did not carry his coronet around with him, because he wasn't wearing it. Instead, his hair was braided like it always is, and like always, he looked fantastic.

Suddenly, the world seemed to shrink.

"Legolas." I called out, and ran forward.

We embraced. I pulled away a little, and looked into his deep, blue eyes.

"I've been wanting to do this for…a long time." I breathed.

"Have you?" he answered, in a deep voice that played havoc with my heart. Vaguely, I wondered where on earth he had gotten a deep voice.

I reached up with one hand, and brushed away one of his long, golden braids. And then-

"Beedle, deedle, deedle." I whispered, and tickled the point of his perfect, elven ear.

Instantly he jerked away, placing a protective hand over the offended ear.

"Don't do that." he protested, half-incredulous, and half-laughing "You crazy, insane Edain, I will repay you for that. And I always keep my word."

"Oo, I'm feeling threatened." I rolled my eyes.

Legolas of Mirkwood, had, and always would be, as threatening as a gigantic, marshmallow teddy bear.

At least, where friends were concerned.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

**Emily's POV**

I looked at him.

He looked back at me.

"My lord, "I curtseyed.

"My lady," he kissed my hand.

"It is a pleasure to see you again." I continued.

"Likewise, I wish you every happiness and congratulations." he smiled.

I narrowed my eyes, and a note of sarcasm crept into my voice, "You said that we would never meet again." I said.

He shrugged and held out his hands, "My exact words were that I feared we would never meet again. Not that we never would."

"Elves do make mistakes then." I smiled.

He raised a delicate brow and looked mildly offended, "I did not make a mistake."

"Yes, but you left a loophole." I said, "You were covering all bases."

He looked solidly confused at this reference to baseball, but he went on as if he understood it perfectly.

"I was unsure and did not wish to alarm you needlessly." he said.

"I see." I answered.

He offered his arm, "Would you do me the honor of this dance?" he asked politely.

I looped my arm through his and smiled, "Of course, anytime you wish."

So, as we danced all was forgiven and forgotten. You never can stay mad at Lord Celeborn long, he's just too cute in grey brocade.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

**Barb's POV**

At the dance, I certainly wasn't a wallflower. In fact, I had to be one of the most popular girls there. So popular, in fact, that I was asked to dance by every single skinny, adolescent, Gondorian male who was there.

Ah, yes. And my dress. It was a magnificent blue dress, with silver accents, and a dangerously drooping neckline.

Okay, okay, I'm kidding. However, Amryn, apparently not satisfied with my contentment with 'boy' colors, had pulled me away from the celebration, saying it was urgent. When I saw "The Dress" I weakened. Amryn looked so proud of it.

"I thought you would prefer something simpler." she explained.

It was more a robe than a dress, and a pale rose color. A long sash tied around the middle, and the only decoration was a tiny, tiny gold butterfly on the collar.

"Oo, it's silky." I said, feeling the soft material.

"Quite suitable for a young lady." Amryn threw in hopefully.

"Well…I don't normally…" I fought for a few more minutes "Oh…fine."

So now, I almost regretted the dress. I should've gone with a Denethor look: gigantic black robes, and a faint glitter of insanity in my eyes.

"Thanks."

I accepted the cup from my latest dancing partner. He was two inches taller than me, black hair, extremely skinny, with a pimple by his nose.

"What is it?" I asked, tilting the cup to look at the liquid inside. It was grayish, with little specks of spicy things floating to the top.

"Try it." Cyril said eagerly "It's very good."

As if to give evidence, he slugged his in one enormous gulp.

"That's okay." I said hastily "I choose life."

Cyril looked puzzled, but shrugged. We had sat down for a few minutes, and watched the other dancers whirl by. Eomer danced with a pale, slender young woman with long black hair, and wickedly modest blue eyes. She seemed to bewitch the poor young man with them, and he gazed at her, as if she were the only person in the entire room.

"They look happy." I said finally.

"Ahmm." Cyril answered absently, and seemed to move a little closer.

I froze when I felt him put his arm around my shoulder. He seemed fascinated with my silky dress, and touched my sleeve, rubbing part of it between his fingers.

I stood up abruptly.

"Excuse me." I said frostily "But I did not ask for such attentions." I had read that in a book, and had been dying to use it.

"I'm- sorry-" Cyril stammered, jumping up "I didn't-"

"I should talk to my brother-in-law about this." I shook my head "I don't think he would approve at all."

"Brother-in-law?"

"Yes." I answered loftily "The Lord Steward."

Cyril blanched, face a pale grey color, except for his pimple. He actually swayed, and looked like he was ready to throw up.

"Oh, brother." I said, feeling ashamed, but almost laughing at the spectacle "Don't start crying now"

He sat down, and put his head in his hands.

"Oh dear." he muttered, over and over "Oh dear. My family will forever be cursed for this foul deed of mine. Oh dear. Believe me, my lady, I meant nothing untoward. Oh dear."

Frankly, I felt ready to cry myself. I hadn't danced with anyone except people I didn't know, and now I had a sixteen year old practically on his knees begging for forgiveness.

"I was kidding. Jesting, I mean. I'm not going to tell him anything."

"My lady." he gasped "I would forever be in your debt if you would- would-"

"I promise not to tell. Satisfied?"

"Yes, yes, yes." he gulped, and wiped his eyes on the back of his slightly grubby sleeve.

I wanted to give him a handkerchief, but the only one I had was a few centimeters of silky white material that came with my dress. I wasn't about to have it covered in phlegm. Fortunately Cyril solved this problem by also wiping his nose on the back of his sleeve, so that didn't matter.

"Thank you my lady." he choked out, and staggered away. He'd probably never come near a girl for the rest of his life.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

**Emily's POV**

My mouth was hanging open and I was staring with all the power that my eyes had. I gave my hand to him and he bowed gravely over it and murmured something about, "It is a pleasure my lady," but I didn't answer.

Hey, before you judge remember that you have never met him before.

I mean, I was just introduced to Elrond Halfelven!

"Barbara wrote much of you my lord." I managed, "Thank you for taking such good care of her."

Elrond looked embarrassed and said, "Think nothing of it my lady. The dear girl is rather too profuse in her compliments."

Looking at the willowy strength of the King of Elves I felt like laughing, but instead I smiled faintly and said, 'Of course my lord, whatever you say."

Elrond was tall, Elrond was crowned with shimmering black hair. Elrond was in everyway, shape and form the most…wow. People talk about the best of both worlds?

You can see it in the perfect, perfectness of Elrond Halfelven.

It may disappoint you to know that I never spoke to Lord Elrond after that. For the rest of the time that he was in Minas Tirith I never spoke to him about anything. He was more interested in his daughter and her husband. They had slipped off when Boromir made his announcement and Elrond wandered around looking mildly unhappy. L.

Erestor and the twins finally got their hooks into him and they made him join in the dancing. I think I saw him dancing with one of the oldest women in Gondor. She had once mentioned that she had never seen an elf before Legolas and now she was dancing with their king. I think she might die of a heart attack!

I found myself a seat beside the hobbits who were in an argument about who could drink the most. Even Frodo looked happy considering the things he had been through. I know he and the rest were anxious to get back to Hobbiton, but Aragorn had begged them to stay longer. I think that Aragorn knew that one they all left the city that it was the end to the Fellowship.

(**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)**

As long as they were all together everything was set and seemed to follow a perfect pattern. But once they left…well, real life would set in. I know that Aragorn was always pompous and self assured in the books, but I think he was nervous about being king.

As I sat there I couldn't help but notice how lonely poor old Eomer looked sitting across the hall. Eowyn and Faramir were dancing and having a lovely time, but the king of Rohan (it's so weird to think about him like that.) was all by his lonesome. That was until I noticed Imrahil introducing his daughter to him.

Tee-hee! ( Spell check always wants that to be Teepee!)

"And why are you sighing?" Barbie asked as she plopped down beside me.

"Just how wonderful it is to see everything falling into place like it should. I tell you what, if girls really knew what being a Mary Sue required, then they'd run screaming for the hills." I hugged her, "But you know more about that then anyone else I think."

"Yeah," she smiled.

Suddenly everyone's attention went to Faramir as he called for a dance between all the married couples.

"I guess that means me!" I said cheerfully. Boromir lead me to the floor and we lined up in a dance that I knew only half of. I think I blundered through it well enough, except for the time when I smashed into one of the Dukes of the city.

It never occurred to me that Barbie was lonely.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

_Blue moon_

_You saw me standing alone_

_Without a dream in my heart_

_Without a love of my own_

**Barb's POV**

I felt like the only girl at the prom without a date. I wandered out onto the balcony for some fresh air. In a nearby dark corner, two people were kissing.

"Darling." said Person One

"Dearest." murmured Person Two.

"Dearest darling." Person One answered.

More kissing.

The night seemed chilly outside. A brisk wind snapped at the darkened banners on the wall top, and swept through the levels of the city. Minas Tirith glowed palely under the moonlight. Aragorn's banner now flapped from the Citadel. Everything seemed complete.

Sometimes, though I couldn't help wondering where I fit in. I, probably the most Edain human ever, dressed in elven clothes, former warrior ( celebrate the Mary Sue in YOU!) sister-in-law to the Steward, sister to Emily, friend to the Fellowship. And aunt. I could hardly wait for that part.

But…somehow, that wasn't enough. Sometimes, when other people move on with their lives, you're left behind in the whirlpool, wondering where you should go.

Then other times, you tell yourself that you're an insanely lucky person who occasionally has these overdramatic fits.

A polite cough interrupted these melancholy musings. If you've noticed, people like nothing better than interrupt these kinds of musings. Like when the entire world is against you, you never should have been born, and your mom says "If I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times…PICK UP YOUR SOCKS!".

I turned around.

"I'm don't intend…" I began, meaning to say "I don't intend to dance anymore this evening."

Lindir looked at me quizzically, and took his hands out of his pockets.

"Intend to what?" he asked. For some reason, he seemed more serious. Revise that. That he looked serious at all was a first.

"Have more punch." I amended my statement quickly.

"Punch?" Lindir blinked, and then added hastily "Ah, yes, the punch. I'll go and…get you some."

"Lindir, wait." I protested "I haven't seen you for ages. What'd you do, crawl into a hole? I was looking for you all day."

"Were you?" he asked, a different note in his voice than I heard before.

Something about the question seemed too earnest. Too real, as if it demanded more of an answer than usual.

"Uh…yeah. I wanted to introduce you to my sister, and…and everyone." I answered lamely.

"Loveliest love!" Person Two's voice suddenly broke into our conversation.

For a moment, Lindir and I just stared at each other in startled silence. Then I covered my face, muffling a undignified snicker.

"Oh, dear." I said, desperately fighting for my dignity "This is so silly."

Lindir struggled for a moment, and finally smiled, restrained laughter behind it. Them, composing himself, he held out his hand.

"My lady." he stated loudly "May I have this dance?"

In the corner, the kissing couple gasped, and jumped apart. Apparently they had only just noticed our presence. Once more, I struggled not to laugh.

"Of course, my lord." I managed.

As we walked inside, Lindir whispered

"Don't start laughing now. Because then I will, and everyone will think we're lunatics."

"Doesn't look like there's very many people left anyway." I whispered back.

It was true. The dance floor had slowly emptied of all but a few people. It was late, and even the musicians looked like they were tiring. They were playing one of those 'slow' dances. You know, at the prom, where all the girls lean against the guy's shoulder.

I felt suddenly apprehensive.

"I'm not good at dancing." I said weakly.

"Then you're in good company." Lindir returned "Neither am I."

He took my hand in his, and awkwardly, I rested my other hand on his shoulder. He put his hand on my waist. I realized suddenly that I was _touching_ him.

If moving back and forth counts as dancing, then that's what we did. Standing six inches apart, that is.

"I'm not so bad at waltzing." I said finally "The waltz is an old…Edain dance."

"Do they waltz with their eyes closed?"

"Yes." I answered quickly.

At that moment we collided with another couple.

"I'm so sorry." Lindir and I apologized simultaneously.

"That's…fine." Eomer answered absently, still gazing into his partner's eyes "I'm…fine."

Hastily, we 'danced' away.

"I don't believe you." Lindir said quietly.

"You shouldn't." I said, looking down to hide a smile " Because I lied."

"Is that also an old Edain tradition?" he asked, and moved closer.

"No…no." I said, swallowing hard.

"You might be lying now." Lindir teased.

"Of course I'm not." I protested, glancing upwards.

Lindir didn't answer. Instead, he just…looked at me. For one, ridiculous instant, I thought he meant to kiss me.

And of course, that's when the dance ended.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Nolitari's POV**

"Excuse me miss, but your sister sent me for you." I spoke to the young woman.

She blushed and nodded good night to the young elf by her side. She followed me through the streets and stair till we came to the door of the Steward's house. She turned on the steps and thanked me.

"The moon shines bright." she said.

The moon did indeed glow like a bright silver medallion in the night sky. Around the circle of the moon a faint ring glowed.

"It's a lovers moon my lady." I said.

"Is it?" she asked and blushed again, "Is it indeed?"


	41. The World Has Changed Forever

**Laer4572**Yes, everyone is happy but don't get too comfortable. Things are bound to be…changeful. Keep reading!

**Fk306 animelover**One of the things about this fic that make it great is the fact that you never know what's going to happen. Ever. Therefore, you shall have to read this chapter and wait and see what happens. But please keep reading.!

**Princess Siara**If the fair Barbie doth like Lindir then thou shalt continue to read the fair writings of these two noble Lordlings. If thou would also keep reviewing fair lady we would also love thee forever! Keep reading!

**Ty-Kwan-Do**Sorry we haven't up dated sooner but we have both been sick. The cough and hacky-lung has taken a huge toll on us both. We need reviews to make us better. Keep reading!

**Slayer3 : **You never need any encouraging you beastly girl! Keep reading! Oh! Darn it there I go again!

**Joeela Alinn : **Yes, Barbie needs a little romance to keep things interesting. Keep reading!

**Angel Rage**Really? Well, we love you too. Keep reading!

**PlainAndSimple**Dear Plain and Simple, have I ever told how I love your name? Well, I do. And as for weird dreams this chapter kind of…well, I can't say…you have to read it….go on! Keep reading!

**crazyroninchic**Yes! We love making people's day! You have not seen angry until someone gives you the "Denethor look" it could froze a raging dragon in its tracks. Keep reading!

**Georgianna** Look here. I am not the kind of man to play with a girl's emotions and so I must kindly insist that you find someone else to smoother with love. I am a very busy man and…back away! I said back away! I will not hug you! No! No! No! …..Winkle! Keep reading!

**Archimedes-Factotum**I think we caught the whole, "Dropped off the face of the earth" thing too. We've been out of our minds busy with work and everything that we hardly have time to breath. I assure you that whenever your picture comes we will remember you and will wept tears of joy that it finally arrived.

**The loon from down the block : **Too much candy? Is there such a thing? Keep reading!

**Annamariah**The love boat is about to set ship! TooT! TooT! We love stealing lines from other movies and good stories. I mean…cough cough…that we used them first and they were stolen! Thieves and robbers! Keep reading!

**Chicky Poo**I'm sorry if we have been keeping you all on a thin thread of waiting but we've been busy/sick/tired and we hope you forgive us. Keep reading!

**Silveni : **You're awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome-er! Keep reading!

**ArwenEvenstar83**I love your name! I hope you keep loving our story!

**AraelMoonchild**Sorry we haven't written in so frigging long but …well, I think I've said this already but we weresicktiredbusyanddowntrooden. There, I'm sure you understood that. Keep reading!

**Alateriel567**I, (Snodgrass) am in the process of getting my driver's license as well. I have always been too lazy to get it before. Enjoy your up date!

**Princess Siara (again) : **Dude! We loved the picture and will post it on the fan site as soon as we can so everyone can see it! Thank you so much all over again! We kiss your feet!

**halfelvenmedea**We love Lindir too, but not in the way that Barbie does or at least we think she does…or…never mind. Keep reading!

**chelseypudge**Oh Pudge! My Pudge! Oh, beautiful Pudge! Keep reading!

**Elvin BlueEyes**I love a good lover's moon as well. I hope this chapter is what you wanted but I'm guessing not because…well, keep reading and you'll see what I mean.

**Alberix.Silver.Quill**Ah yes, the reviewer who will not stop sending messages to up date. Well, I hope that you enjoy this one as much as the last. We're sorry it took so darned long to write.! Keep reading!

**Jo : **No, I regret to say that I am my own person and not the person in the mag. However, since I have no idea what kind of crappy writing the other person might be doing I suppose I don't feel bad about it after all. Hashanah! Keep reading!

**Ithildi Blaque**I'm sorry if we missed your birthday but…We hope that you like this chapter as well. It has a different tone to it. Happy late Birthday though! We are so glad that you have reviewed and that you love our story as much as we do. Keep reading!

**Luthien and Tari Oronar**I suppose that we're happy that you dwell in a little world of your own making. Coughfreakcough. I hope you plan on up dating your other stories as well. I know we haven't been the best example but then you shouldn't always use us. Keep reading!

**The Reviewing Llama : **Thank you for keeping track of the time it helped snap us into action...if a little slowly. It always thrills us when one of you guys come along who have read the story and are reviewing for the first time. I hope you continue to love the story! Keep reading!

**Snodgrass: **Boy! My hands are killing me from all those reviews! I hope we have ever more next time! Hooray! Let's get this party started!

**(Snodgrass begins to dance around the office much to Winkle's disgust. Snodgrass proceeds to knock into all the Christmas decorations and the lights go out. The computer sighs again and hit's the up date key.)**

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

**Chapter Forty One**

**The World Has Changed Forever**

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

**Emily's POV**

"Emily, wake up. Come on you've been asleep forever!"

Hands were shaking me in that annoying way that people have when they're trying to wake you up. I was particularly tired the night before and I wasn't…

Wait a second! What was Barbara doing in my room! Where was Boromir!

I sat up too fast and smacked my head on the bottom of the top bunk bed. As stars whirled around in my head and I felt strange like I should be remembering something, something had happened that shouldn't have.

"Whoa Em, what's up? I mean I know that jetlag can be bad but this is…what!"

I looked at Barbie sitting on the edge of my bunk bed at home. She was wearing her Sweet Dreams jammies and her glasses were perched on the end of her nose. She was looking at me like she thought I was crazy. I looked hard at her for a moment and then I looked down at myself.

I was wearing a wrinkly jean skirt and my "I survived Helms Deep" t-shirt. I suddenly felt like someone had kicked me in the stomach.

"Barb?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened when I came home last night?"

Barbie smiled uncertainly, and said, "Well, you came in and went to bed after saying something about not feeling well."

"That's it?"

"Yep. Why?" she asked, "Was there supposed to be something else?"

"What about Boromir?" I jumped out of bed and wandered around my room touching the dresser and piano and my Lord of the Rings Books. The last family portrait was smiling back at me and I was on the verge of tears.

"Uh…Boromir?" Barbie smiled, "Dude, what kind of dream were you having? What kind of dream were you having?"

"I grabbed Barbie and said, "Don't you remember? We were in Gondor! Aragorn and Arwen were just married and you were dancing with that blond guy! I was married to Boromir and …" my hand went to my stomach. Nothing, it was flat and empty.

"My baby." I said. I felt that hard knot in my chest and tears, hot and painful began to pour down my face, "I didn't get to say goodbye."

"To who?" Barbie looked really scared now, "What are you talking about that? Man, what kind of medication are you on!"

"We were in Middle Earth, Barb I…I" I sat down in the middle of the floor and Barb patted my arm.

"That must have been some food they have over there." she smiled, "Don't cry Em, I'm sure you'll go back to England some day."

"But I never said goodbye." I cried.

"_Emily, Emily! Emily. Emily!"_

The room was too warm, the air was hot and heavy. I wanted to push away Barbie and cry. But she was suddenly much stronger then I was and she was calling my name over and over. I tried to block the sound, it hurt my ears.

Someone was shaking me again, but their hands were stronger and their voice was deep and afraid. My eyes flew open and for a second I could only see the candles on the table by the bed. Wait. Candles?

"Boromir!" I flew into his arms, because of course it was him shaking me awake. He wrapped his arms around me and smoothed my sweaty hair away from my face. I cried into his shoulder and held him as close as I could. The familiar feel of his embrace and the smell of his hair and skin.

One of my maids stood there with water and a glass in her hand and she looked ready to cry. I stopped struggling and gasped great lungful of air into my chest. I felt like I'd been holding my breath the entire night. Boromir rubbed comforting circles across my back to calm me. He nodded to her and she left the water and we were alone.

"There now. Don't take on so love. Was it a bad dream?" He asked, soothing me as only he could. (I know it sounds sappy but when your married you'll understand what I mean.)

"It was the worst dream I have ever had in my life, and I was so…so afraid." I cried and cried. With my free hand I felt the bump of the baby through my nightgown.

"Is it the baby?" Boromir asked concerned, "Should I call for a healer?"

He got out of bed and poured me a glass of water. I drink it but it was stale and bitter. Then I realized that some of my tears had gotten in the way. I wiped my face and looked around the room. The curtains, the candles and the fireplace, rug and Boromir's armor and sword laying on the huge wooden chest in the corner.

"No," I reached out for him, "It was just a dream I had that the baby was gone and Barbie couldn't remember and .." I looked into his eyes.

They were dark with worry and he pulled me closer and said, "What else?"

"I was back at home." I said, "Barbie was there and she didn't remember anything about you or Middle Earth and…I was so alone. I never felt that way before it was so…terribly complete."

Immediately his arms tightened around me and he kissed my cheek and hair and shoulder. He didn't say anything but he looked deep into my eyes and his face a mask of unreadable emotions. I touched his face and said, "I would never leave you like that."

"No." he said, "I know."

But all night either of us slept, and he held me tighter then he ever had as if I would disappear from his arms. I just lay there in his arms thinking that if I made sure that whatever powers that be knew I was happiest with him then I would have to leave.

But as suddenly and weirdly as the Fellowship had appeared in our time, how shouldn't we return to it the same way? Without warning. Without goodbyes.

_apqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpp_

**Barb's POV**

Someone jabbed me in the side with their elbow.

"Barb." Emily said in an annoyed voice "You've been falling asleep ever since I got back. I am _trying_ to talk to you."

I growled

"Don't poke me." Then I stopped.

I opened my eyes, and sat up. I froze. I was on the old, brown couch in my living room. Luggage was scattered over the floor, and Emily sat on the other end of the couch. She was wearing her "I Survived Helms Deep" t-shirt, and she had that different smell and look about her that people do when they have been away for a long time.

"Em." I choked out "What's going on?"

Emily laughed.

"You _are_ sleepy. Remember stupid? I just got home, and I have been _trying_ to tell you about that cute guy I met at the museum. Horribly old, but he knows the most interesting stories."

"But- but what about Gondor?"

"What!" Emily said incredulously "Look, Barb, I know you haven't been feeling well, but you need to distinguish between Middle Earth, and reality. You sound like you've been reading one too many fan stories about mystical portals, and hairdryers and girls falling into Middle Earth."

"Emily!" I screeched "You were married to Boromir. For heaven's sake, you gave him a bloody nose in this living room. There were the Nazgul, and then Galadrial got in touch, and then Gandalf took us back with the Fellowship...and…and then…"

I trailed off. Emily sat there, open-mouthed , staring at me like I was insane.

"Em." I said, in a small voice "You don't…

"Barb." she began, looking worried "Did something go wrong when I was gone? I can call Mom and Dad if you want to talk to them. You're really weirding me out."

It felt like an icy waterfall was cascading over me, the Niagara roaring in my ears.

"My glasses." I reached up. There they were, perched on the end of my nose, as if I had never been to Lorien. I pulled up the edge of my pajama shirt. That's where the Nazgul had stabbed me. That's where a small, thick scar should still be.

Nothing.

Emily touched my arm. She looked scared, and if she was about to cry.

"Barb." she said in a trembling voice "If this is some sort of sick joke, I am going to strangle you."

I just sat there. All the memories raged against each other, clashed with what I saw, felt, heard now. The living room. Emily not remembering. For what seemed an eternity, there was nothing. Just the rock hard, terrible realization that all along, I had been dreaming. That I was insane or something. That all those memories were nothing.

That I was home.

When I sat up, it was with a jerk. I shook all over, clenching fistfuls of blanket in my hands. My face was wet, as if I had been crying in my sleep. Yes, this was Gondor. The eternal breeze tugged at the curtains that hung at my window. When I checked yes, there were all the scars left from the Last Battle. The Nazgul, and a few from Helms Deep, Moria. I had been dreaming.

"I was dreaming." I had to repeat that to myself.

And maybe that scared me most of all. That despite my memories, I had believed I was home. The world I had lived in for the past months wasn't real enough for me to believe in it, if I couldn't touch the scars, see Boromir. Or the city, or a dwarf, or an elf, or a wizard, or a hobbit.

Somehow, in that dream, if only for a few minutes, Middle Earth had vanished from my mind, as if I had never been there.

As if I had never been there.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

**Emily's POV**

There was a couple times in the next few weeks that I almost told Barbie about the dream. But every time that I got up the courage I felt a kind of check on my words. It was as if this wasn't the time to say anything.

See, in Middle Earth that kind of spiritual sense is heightened. You come to a kind of understanding that some one is helping you along over your shoulder. And sometimes that means not letting you go on about something.

There was a new air to Gondor after the wedding. The fact that we had a human/elf queen kind of created a more magical mood over the realm. I know that I changed a lot too. I don't think it had a much to with the dream, but with a sense that this was a new age of the earth and changes were to come with it.

The world had changed forever and things were going to be different then we had ever thought of. We were all older and wiser, and for some reason I would burst out crying about it at the worst moments. All my maids cooed that it was just normal with the baby and all.

I suppose but I had that feeling that something was going to happen. It might not be just what I wanted, but I knew that it would have to happen for everything to settle down.

"You seem most thoughtful of late." Faramir said. He came into the living room where I was sitting.

"I've had a lot to think about." I said, "I decided to start writing down the story of the Ring and how Barbara and I were involved. I was just thinking of what a strange story it was proving to be."

"You and your sister are full of strange tales." Faramir grinned. He looked over my writing and said, "You really should learn Gondorian. It isn't proper for the Steward's wife to write in a language no one understands."

"Well, Eowyn writes in Rohirric and no one understands that besides you and a few scholars." I pointed out, "Not of course, that you want anyone reading your love letters."

"Certainly not." Faramir had the good grace to blush.

"The city is so quiet these days." I said, "I've never known it to be so silent." I said. I laid down my pen and went to the window. The glass was frosted over with the first cold of the autumn and I saw that Barbie had already written, "Barbie was here" in it with her fingernail.

"I suppose it must always be this way after a war. The quiet is strange to our ears." Faramir said, "I think that the people are resting as well. This is the first real peace we've had in all of my life. Before this we have allows hang under Mordor's shadow."

"What on earth are you two gloomy pusses' doing staring out of the window in that down hearted way?"

Suddenly, out of the wood work as it were Legolas and Gimli were in the room! There were greetings all around and I have to say that I was never more glad to see the little hairy dwarf in my whole life. They were tight lipped about the trip they had taken but we didn't mind that. We were all so glad to see them.

That night we went to the palace for a feast and I can remember a happier time. Unless it was the one that was to come a few months later.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

**Barb's POV**

The next few days after my dream were…calm. You know when you've been really scared, and after everything's over, and nothing happened, you feel relieved? And then stupid, for even being relieved? Because there was nothing to worry about in the first place.

I didn't tell Emily my dream. She hadn't been feeling well. Boromir hovered around her, and when he absolutely had to go, legions of maids hovered around her, and I didn't feel much like baring my soul before them as well.

And so I was left rather alone for a time. There was not a lot to do. Once, I took out my sword ( which Elladan had brought back to Rivendell with him, and I had brought with me) and made threatening gestures toward my curtains. But the sword didn't feel right in my hand, and something seemed to tell me that that time was over. I put the sword away, and it felt the right thing to do.

So I took long walks through the city. The gardens, especially. It was early September, and there were still autumn flowers in bloom. The young trees that had been planted were beginning to turn gold and red. They all added some color to the White City.

There had been visitors from Ithilien. Legolas too. I felt I hadn't see him in ages. As usual, he didn't hang around indoors much. He always said he could never love Minas Tirith, because it was to much stone and marble for his taste. He stayed in the gardens as if that was the only place he could draw breath.

He was now, as usual. He was kneeling besides a brilliant bunch of carnations, weeding, and humming under his breath, occasionally singing a few words of the song.

I knew some Elvish, after living in Rivendell, and I could make out a few words. Nothing that, put together, made much sense, but it sounded pretty. He looked up, and smiled. That was thing about Legolas I liked most. No matter what he was doing, he always looked as if he was glad to see you, and he had been waiting for you all along.

"Barbara." he said, and stood up, brushing some dirt from his hands "I have not seen you for some time."

Another thing. When he was around a garden, he was became more Elvish, if that is possible, and spoke more formally.

"Hmm. I hear you visited the Glittering Caves awhile back. How was it? And Gimli, of course." I asked.

Legolas's face twitched, as if he wanted very much to laugh. Instantly though, his face became very serious.

"We had pledged to never reveal what-ah- transpired in our journeys, either to the Glittering Caves, or Fangorn Forest. It- changed us both, greatly, and- is too near-"

He stopped, still struggling not to laugh.

"Gimli is very well." he ended finally.

With wisdom beyond my years, I, in wisdom, wisely decided not to pursue the question.

"I am pleased to hear it." I said gravely "You may convey my good wishes when you return to Ithilien." I sat down on the garden bench, and Legolas sat besides me.

"Perhaps you could do so yourself." he suggested.

"What?"

"Well, you might visit Ithilien, before the seasons turn. The whole realm waxes more beautiful day by day. You would be a welcome guest."

I shifted. A small, crisp breeze whirled by, and a few leaves tugged free from their branches. I cleared my throat.

"I am not sure I should leave." I said awkwardly "Thanks for the invitation. Maybe I'll take you up on it someday. But you know…Emily's getting along there, and I think I should stay. A little longer, anyway."

"A little longer." Legolas repeated thoughtfully. He paused for a moment, and looked out, over the city. He nodded, slowly, and then turned to me, taking both my hands in his.

"You feel called away, do you not?" he asked, very gently.

I drew a shuddering breath.

"How do you know?" I managed, unable to call back the tear that slid, unbidden, down my cheek.

Legolas said, softly "I, too, feel called to another place." He stopped again, and drew a deep breath, as if trying to remember something. The air of another country…and what his song was about.

"But now is not my time." he said quietly "Neither is it yours…not for a time yet."

"And waiting may not all be sorrow." he added, and smiled a small smile, and he reached up and brushed the tear away.

"Okay." I said, in a tiny, tiny voice. I understood.

And that's why I cried, all over his shoulder.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

**Another special frigging Announcement!**

Because we have such a loving fan base we started a Yahoo! group that you can join! That way we can share stories and pictures and get to know each other better without having to wait for up dates! We'd love to hear from all of you. So, hop over to the site that you can find in our profile and join the group! Mention who you are in the chat box and we'll join you up!

Love,

Snodgrass and Winkle.


	42. Something Special

**Luthien and Tari Oronar : **We would take the Christmas thank you. And you may scream all you like, it will not bother us!

**Alberix.Silver.Quill : ** Language! Language! Shame on you for a nasty mouthed girl! Have a cake of soap. And what on earth makes you think they're going to Valinor? Keep reading!

**Silveni : **Yahooing is a good idea and I think you should go ahead with it. We would love to hear from you guys any time! Questions, ideas and things like that. Keep reading!

**Slayer3 : **Yes, we decided it would be fun to be the cruel ones this time. And you can rant all you want it will not move us. We will write as we see fit! Keep reading!

** AngelFaith : **We would never imagine giving up or stopping the up dates at this point. The idea is perfectly ridiculous! However, we are glad you care enough to bother saying so. Keep reading!

_qpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

**Chapter Forty Two**

**Something Special**

_qpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

**Barb's POV**

There is something you must understand about Gondor. They never, never, never do anything by halves. If they decided that March 11 was to be named The Official Gondorian Twinkie Day, everyone would immediately rush out to buy as many Twinkies as they possibly could- whether or not they liked them. And everyone, from the highest to the lowest, would eat Twinkies until they could not move hand to mouth. Then, of course, they would feel very ashamed for not being able to go on.

This was not March 11, but it was Eowyn's wedding, and everyone seemed to have grand time going mad over the arrangements. Everyone had been slightly disappointed by the King and Queen's wedding. Now, they were making it up.

It also was compounded by the fact that Rohirrim choked the city, all intent on seeing their warrior-princess-Mary-Sue ( oops! J) get married. Besides which, Rohirrim and Gondorians have a bad habit of getting into quarrels.

Fights broke out in the streets, until Aragorn issued a warning, that anyone found disorderly, Gondorian or Rohirrim would be locked outside the city gates for a week. Then he said something pompous about believing that the honor of both sides was such, that he would not have to do so. Then of course they had to behave, and they did, right up to the wedding day itself.

Which was now.

I had wandered from one side to the other. Eowyn, calm as a cucumber, except for spurts of nervous giggles. Emily hovered around her.

"You look beautiful." she said "It is so nice you can have a real wedding. It's a little odd. We both married Gondorian men, but I married mine in Rohan."

Eowyn giggled again, as if this was terribly funny in some way. It is a strange thing to see Eowyn giggle.

On the other side, was Faramir. He looked terrible. His face was absolutely white, with a few splotches of red. He kept twisting his hands together, and he hardly spoke above a hoarse whisper. Boromir made him sit down.

"This will be easy." he remarked pleasantly "I thought I should faint at my wedding. You have much more people watching of course, and more nobles as well, but you were always more sensible than I."

Faramir's eyes became haunted.

Other than that, and about five hundred maids and pages and soldiers, hungry people, and joyful people, mournful people and noble people, more hungry people and a few dogs and cats rushing around, everything was completely peaceful.

I found one of the more secluded hallways, and retreated into one of the window seats. I had no part in the wedding, and felt a bit put out. I was even more put out when I found I would have to share the window seat with Imrahil, who had come for the wedding, Sharing anything with Imrahil is like sharing something with, um, a very large person.

"If you are looking for something." Imrahil announced pleasantly "As everyone else seems to be doing, I do not know where the pantry is, no lost children, and I have stolen _all _the extra pillows."

"Peace and quiet?" I ventured hopefully.

He laughed, and moved over "Yes, plenty of that, unless I fall asleep. They say I have a bad habit of shouting then."

I sat down.

"As long as you aren't expecting to get married anytime soon. Because I've been hanging around soon-to-be-weds all day long."

Imrahil stretched out his long legs in front of him, and thought about this for some time.

"Well," he drawled "I might, but I would have to ask my children before hand. They might not approve."

"Yeah. It's like buying the Brooklyn Bridge. I could've once, but the price was a million, and I only had $999,999,999.50."

"Too bad." Imrahil said lightly. He never, never was in a bad mood, that I had seen him. Even in battle, he seemed in a remarkable good humor, while gutting orcs, and bellowing out orders.

He leaned against the window, and tilted his head back, staring at the ceiling. Strangely no matter what he did or said, his eyes were always absolutely serious, and noble, and impressive. Suffice to say, I do not have eyes like that, and you do not have eyes like that.

"Come for any other reason?" he asked causally.

"Not really. It's just…" I felt frustration squeeze tight in my throat. "It's just that everyone's marrying, or doing something these days. I feel left out."

I stopped, and hid my embarrassment behind one of the fat, blue pillows.

"I feel like someday I'm going to wake up, and find out that Legolas and Gimli are getting married."

Imrahil made a sound like a choking screwdriver. I looked at him, and tried to figure what the heck was wrong. His face was screwed up into an expression of…

"What?"

"Legolas." he gasped "And Gimli. Married."

"Nooooooo." I managed to wheeze, as terrible mental images flooded my mind "To _other people! _Other, _female_ people."

Imrahil was one of those funny people, who either laugh hysterically, or do not make a sound. Tears ran down his face, and he shook. Finally, he burst out with a lion's roar of a laugh. The curtains enclosing the window seat exploded outwards, as he laughed as I have never heard someone laugh in my life.

I could not help it. I hid my face in the pillow, and tried not to suffocate. Oh dear. Legolas and Gimli. If they knew, they would never forgive me.

And that is why I would never, never tell them.

_qpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

**Emily's POV**

"Now my poor dear you look just lovely. But remember you need to keep that train out of the dirt, I'd better go and find some of those thoughtful little pageboys to do it for you. Now Lady Emily if you would…"

Lady Fabian, a dear woman of Gondor, was puttering around the room that Èowyn, Barbie and I were sharing right before the ceremony. Èowyn was looking lovely, her gown was pale blue silk trimmed in white rabbit fur (if you are part of Peta don't hurt me!)

She had bound her hair a little at the front and then let the rest flow down her back. Therefore, except for the fact that she was terribly pale, she was beautiful. The little blue jewels she was wearing helping to bring out the color of her eyes.

I was sitting there trying to find a comfortable position, but when you are as far along as I was it is nearly impossible. Besides the fact that Gondorian chairs are generally hard as rocks and the baby kicked like anything. I rubbed the spot where I figured the bay's head was and tried to think of what a wonderful day it was.

Lady Fabian (I still can't imagine where she got that name) was bouncing around the room with joyful happiness.

"Now, Lady Barbara you will be escorted to your seat by the honorable lord Gimli and Legolas, isn't he simply _a dear_? Lady Emily, the Prince Imrahil is taking you ,of course since His Lord the Steward will be with his _dear_ brother, and Lady Eowyn of course King Eomer will lead you as well."

The Lady heaved a great breath and beamed upon us all.

"How lovely, _lovely_, lovely! Oh! But Lady Eowyn! Where is your pearl necklace? I thought you had already got it on! Dear me, this is bad!"

"I think my brother the King still has it," Eowyn said.

Lady Fabian suddenly gave a laugh and said, "What would King Eomer want with it? Can you imagine how silly he would look wearing a pearl necklace? How droll you are! Ha ha ha ha!"

She burst out into a gale of laughter that was only interrupted by a heavy knock on the door and a loud, "The wedding is ready!"

"Just one moment!" Lady Fabian called, she flew into hyper gear and went around smoothing Barbie's hair one last time, making sure my coronet was fastened right and then stopping in front of Eowyn with a frown.

"You are so pale my dear," she said and then in the blink of an eyes she gave each of Eowyn's cheeks a quick little slap.

"Ouch!"

Eowyn jumped up and looked ready to plant a fist in Lady Fabian's face when Barbie opened the door and Eomer sailed in looking regal and kingly in his dress armor. Eowyn snapped to attention and smiled, her cheeks a nice rosy red color.

I stood and took Barbara's arm and pulled her toward the door, "I think we'll leave you both for a while. We'll be waiting outside if you need us!" I said.

Lady Fabian closed the door with a sigh, "I love a good day's work. Now, I must go and see that Her Highness the Queen lacks nothing. I declare that those elvish maids of her's are not quite up to snuff!"

With that, Lady Fabian vanished like a discontented fairy bowing to Prince Imrahil as she passed by. His returned the gesture and walked up to us, his bright silver helmet tucked under one massive arm.

"Good morrow Ladies, how lovely you look."

I looked at Barbie and she looked at me and we both mimicked, "_How lovely, lovely, lovely!"_

Prince Imrahil smiled, a bit confusedly, and said, "I think I might have to find out what's behind that but come. Are we quite ready? Is there anything I can get for either of you?"

"An elf and a dwarf?" Barbie asked, a twinkle in her eyes.

Imrahil chuckled in the back of his throat and said, "I believe they will follow just presently."

And they did, looking like they just stepped out of a band box. (Note: A band box was a box that young woman would bring with them to a party to carry anything they needed to keep fresh and beautiful at a party.)

Legolas was saying something like, "It is impossible! It is simply not true that you can kill an elf by…Oh! Hello everyone! Aren't we all looking…"

"Lovely," Imrahil, Barb and I all said together.

"Pleasant, was the word I would have used," Legolas said primly, "But if you're so fond of your own looks …well then."

Gimli was too busy polishing an extra shine to his newest axe to notice anything about our looks and so said nothing. But he was looking rather splendid in a bright burgundy tunic with gold trimming.

Just then the door to the room opened and the bride and her brother appeared. They both looked rather like they wanted to have a good cry, but were holding it back. Around Eowyn's neck a….okay, I will use the word, Lovely necklace of pearls rested. Her cheeks still pink she was the picture of a blushing Rohirrim bride.

They stood at the head of our procession and chain of pageboys sent the message forward that we were coming out to the great hall. Music started playing and it all seemed very much like a wedding back home. Except that we had elves and dwarves and magic things all around us.

Imrahil offered me his arm and I beckoned him down to my level for a moment. When he was where I could get at him I gave a little slap to each side of his face. A red blush flooded his cheeks and he asked, "What on earth was that for?"

"To make you look lovely, lovely, lovely." I whispered back and took his arm.

"What a very strange woman you are Lady Emily, "He said good humouredly.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet." I smiled and out we went.

_qpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

**Barb's POV**

I have never believed in fate. Fate implies some arbitrary decision, made by some Greek god. Fate, in my opinion, is usually decided by the quickest sword, the swiftest bow, or the insurance salesman.

However, I believe that it is Faramir's fate to be continually overshadowed by his older brother. Even if it is his own wedding to one Lady Eowyn.

I sat in the front row, next to Emily. I might have noticed something earlier, but I was fully engaged trying to maintain my composure.

You see, Legolas and Gimli were also sitting in the front row, and I could not look at them without…thinking. Throughout the entire ceremony, tears ran down Gimli's face, and he blew his nose like an elephant, during the most touching parts of the wedding. Periodically, Legolas would hand him another handkerchief, of which he seemed to have an endless supply.

Pippin also attended, AND his sweet wife. Occasionally, Pippin would turn to look at her, and she would turn to look at him, and they generally behaved as a pair of besotted newlyweds should.

Finally though, I did notice that Emily was breathing oddly. Short, shallow breaths, and she gripped the edge of her chair.

"Are you okay?" I asked innocently.

"No." she said. Her face was pale- I mean, _palerer_ than usual. "Actually...oh dear…Barb, I think I'm going into labor."

My mouth dropped open.

"You can't do that!" I hissed "Not in the middle of a wedding!"

"What do you expect me to do?" she hissed back "It's not like it's my decision. And I don't think this is going to wait. I think I need to go lie down."

All the whispering seemed to have attracted undue attention. Several people in the seats behind us leaned forward slightly, and rustles ran through the aisle. I sometimes forgot that Emily was one of Gondor's Most Watched People.

"Okay, okay." I whispered "Do you want me to come with you?"

Emily's hands pulled away from her chair's edge, and tightened into fists.

" No, I'll ask Imrahil to come. I think someone should tell Boromir." she muttered "Just send a page or something, okay? I think the contractions are getting stronger."

She stood up, immediately became absolutely white, and left the room as fast as she possible could, leaning heavily ( no pun intended) on Imrahil's arm.

By this time, everyone except Faramir and Eowyn was watching us. Ah, and Boromir, who was going through his "I'm a noble older brother- and better looking as well- routine".

By the way, pages are an all-purpose career for skinny, preadolescent boys. I slipped out of my seat, and found an intelligent looking one. By the way, all pages have wrinkly tights which bag below the knee. All of them.

"Look, I need you to do something." I whispered as quietly as possible. I could feel eyes all over the room focused on my back.

"Yes, my lady?" he asked, too loudly.

"Shh! I want you to unobtrusively inform Lord Boromir that his wife requires his presence, _now_."

His wide blue eyes clouded slightly.

"I don't want to interrupt." he said uneasily "Why does she need him?"

"Look, buster." I growled "You will go, and tell Lord Boromir that the stork has just about arrived, and his charming wife needs him."

The page became even more confused.

"What about storks?" he whined loudly.

I resisted the overwhelming urge to kill him.

"She's about to have baby, and I want you to tell the Steward that."

His jaw dropped.

At that moment, silence reigned through the room, as Faramir placed a ring on Eowyn's finger.

"A BABY!" he gasped.

Every head in the room turned, just as the happy couple kissed. The page scampered up to Boromir, who was beaming, and whispered ( thank Eru!) something. Then Boromir turned and actually ran from the room.

A gasp ripped through the rows of people, and one lady exclaimed loudly

"Oh my! The Steward running!"

As if he should have forgotten how to run when he became Steward! I thought.

Thus, Faramir's wedding was only remembered as the one where the Steward ran from the room, because his wife decided (?) to go into labor. I followed him, although not running.

Eomer, who was completely confused, followed me. Outside in the hallway, he stopped me.

"What on earth is going on here?" he demanded "My sister's wedding has just been completely disrupted. Has the Steward gone mad?"

"No." I said "But he just found out his wife is about to have a baby."

Eomer became instantly red, as if I had said something disgraceful.

"Oh-oh." he spluttered "I see. I suppose…Holy Tulkas! This news must be known."

He turned, about to rush away, and then stopped. He said solemnly

"I will pray for the health of both mother and child."

I stopped, and gasped. I hadn't even thought of that. Somehow, in modern culture, we forget that having a baby was, um, dangerous. And how many times both the baby and mother…died.

I ran pell-mell down the hallway.

You see, there are many different sorts of battle.

_qpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

**Emily's POV**

By the time that chaos was exploding in the great hall, Imrahil was all but running with me in his arms. His long legs were covering the distance to our house in no time, but I didn't really notice as I was trying not to cry every time a contraction hit.

"My lady," Imrahil said through his teeth, "My wife and I have five children and I will quite understand if you need to scream a little. I'm sure I can bear it."

"I don't….want to …oh, please hurry!" I couldn't help begging him.

Since he said I could I gave in and let out all kinds of dignified 'meeps' and 'squeaks' that had the combined effect of making me feel better and Imrahil to run faster, if that was even possible.

Where we burst into the house Imrahil bellowed out orders to the frightened maids and pages in such a way they actually got something done. A few boys went after the midwife and healer and my army of maids arranged my room into order. They took me away from Imrahil and helped me out of my silly dress and coronet.

You cannot imagine how lovely my night gown felt! Big and roomy too. The bed might have been comfortable if I wasn't feeling like my insides were being torn out. But other then that I was already feeling better. Sort of.

After that I don't remember what happened for a while because the pain was getting …just terrible. But only a few minutes must have gone by because a moment later Boromir flew through the door looking wild eyed.

"My darling, how are you?" He said. He was breathing hard and sweaty.

"I'm….rather….afraid." I confided, "But you will stay with me won't you?"

"I will, oh my poor darling. I'll never forgive myself if…"

"And NOTHING will happen!" thundered Galen as he sailed into the room. He pulled Boromir up and slapped him hard, "Don't be such a fool Boromir! How can you inspire confidence in your wife with words like that! Don't come back until you can think of something intelligent to say!"

And he shoved Boromir toward the door. I began to cry, "I want him with me! He's not depressing me honestly! I want him around!"

Barbie told me later that I was wailing and scaring everyone to death. I have to say that I am not sorry in the least. Galen was distracted by the entrance of my army of helpful maids and Galen forgot to shoo Boromir out again. It was because of this he was at my side the entire time.

"Boromir,….nothing is going to happen is it?" I asked. He looked into my eyes and squeezed my hand.

"No, of course not."

_qpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

**Barbie's POV**

Of course something happened. It happened in the form of a brand-new baby, born about three hours after Emily went into labor. Ioreth said that she had never, ever seen a birth so quick.

I do not know what happened when Boromir looked upon his firstborn, or what Emily said. I expect that it was very touching, extremely moving, and involving of tears.

I do know, however, what happened when I was finally allowed to gaze upon my dear…nephew.

He was a tiny, tiny black-haired munchkin, swaddled in about fifty-seven yards of cloth. Emily had a beneficent glow on her face, like the Virgin Mary in calendar pictures.

"Come on, you're his aunt."

I held my breath, and perched on the edge of the bed.

"Be careful." Boromir said jealously.

If you want to see an insane Gondorian, you just missed it, because in the times when he was not in the room, he was distraught. He walked, forth and back, back and forth, waited by the door, bit his lip, ran his hand through his hair, and became absolutely incoherent when a maid gave him any news, such as "Comin' as natural as you please."

He did not know what this meant, and no one knew what this meant, but he waited for such news like a man who expected to die soon.

"What are you going to name him?" I breathed. I hesitatingly reached out, and brushed my fingers along his soft, round face. His eyes were scrunched shut, and one tiny fist curled up by one cheek.

"We decided." Emily explained "What do you think of…Ecthelion."

"It is my grandfather's name." Boromir interjected, glaring at me, as if daring to dislike it "A very ancient and noble name, befitting the heir of the Steward."

"Of course." I agreed mildly, and turned back to the baby "Oo's a ikkle baby? Oo's a sweet ittle boy? Is oo like oo aunt? Is oo?"

Ecthelion stirred abruptly, and yawned a pink baby yawn. Then, slowly, sleepily, he opened his eyes.

"Oh my." Emily drew in her breath. Boromir leaned forward.

The baby blinked wide, blue eyes, and yawned once more. He closed his eyes, long, dark lashes brushing against his cheek.

"He has your eyes." Emily said. Her voice was full of those happy tears, the ones that come at very special times.

"He's beautiful." Boromir said, which, in light of Emily's comment, was somewhat arrogant."

Somehow, I had the feeling that even though I was there, none of this involved me. I bent down, and kissed the baby. He was full of sweet, baby scent all babies have.

Soon after that, Galen and Ioreth drove both Boromir and I from the room. Both fussed like angry hens, and worried over Emily, and cast hateful glances our way.

Boromir decided to make a formal announcement of the baby's name, to all the various nobles and such, who all wanted to see the baby. They would have to wait.

Even the King and Queen were there. Aragorn and Arwen were never apart, and he held her on his arm like a crystal statue.

Boromir held up a hand to still the murmurs and whispers running through the crowd. He stood proudly, every inch a noble, and a rejoicing father.

"God, in his mercy." he tried to begin, but immediately choked up. He looked down, trying to regain his composure. "God in his _mercy_, has…has…gifted…"

Everyone held their breath, watching him. He stood still as a stone for a moment, and then lifted his head, tears streaming openly down his face.

"He has gifted the House of the Steward with a young son." he said. Once more, he forestalled the cheers "I thank God for this wondrous gift, and that he watched over my wife, and the child. In tradition of my house-" people were already starting to cheer "I have named him after the Noble Lord, my grandfather. His full name shall be Ecthelion, Theodore Aldamir."

Through the shouting, Aragorn spoke, and instantly, silence fell.

"Blessed may be the reign of this son." he said "May God always bless Gondor, as he has this day."

Then he grinned, in an unkingly manner, and said something, very quiet, to Boromir.

Boromir, who had managed to compose himself, grinned back. And he reached for the horn that always hung by his side, and blew a mighty blast, that awoke the whole of Gondor!

_qpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

We are now working on a special audio recording of the story read by one of the authors.

This will be available (if we can get it to work) to those who are part of the Yahoo group. If you would like to join go to our profile and click on homepage.

Love,

Snodgrass


	43. Balancing Act

**No time for review replies, sorry.**

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Chapter Forty Three**

**Balancing Act**

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Five months Later**

**Elrond's POV**

The horse snuffled softly, and again attempted to chew on my collar.

"No, no, behave yourself." I slipped the bridle on, and the creature happily began to snuffle around my pockets, probably looking for an apple, or sugar, or something. Rather spoiled, but the only horse for the task at hand.

For a purportedly high-strung animal, the horse seemed perfectly happy to follow me from its stall, even though it was still a few hours before dawn. The night still held warmth from the summer sun, and the valley smelled sweet.

The peace and quiet was abruptly broken by someone in a dreadful hurry. Lindir stopped abruptly, his mouth open. He held a disorganized pack in one hand, and the strap of his violin case hooked over one shoulder. He looked even more disreputable than is usual.

"Master Elrond," he gasped, looking from me to the horse "I had absolutely no idea- I did not think that you would understand, and decided that-"

"Lindir, please," I held up a hand "You need not explain."

"Oh." Lindir looked at the ground for a moment, and then lifted his chin.

"I am going." he said firmly "I hope you don't want to stop me. Because I will go."

He was completely serious, something he hardly was about anything.

"Well," I said "I hope you were not considering running the entire way to Gondor."

I held out the reins, and he took them. Then, his eyes widened in shock.

"But this is-"

"An emergency. I am sure Glorfindel will understand." _Ha._

Lindir paused for a moment. I knew why. He hadn't left Rivendell since he came here as a child. And perhaps he knew, as I knew, that if his plan succeeded, he would never come back.

"Well, goodbye," he said gravely "I'm glad that you-- understand, and all that. It would've been dashed difficult, you know."

"Dashed difficult, perhaps." I knew I was delaying as well, trying to tell myself that this was not yet another parting, another goodbye without the promise of meeting again. That is part of Arda Marred. I am glad, to be leaving soon.

"What." Lindir blurted out suddenly "Do you think of this? Really, I mean?"

That was Lindir. Defying all the world to stop him, then asking if it was a bother.

"Do you need my blessing?" I asked.

"No, but I should like to have it all the same." he said honestly.

"Go to it then."

He departed then, and now, my biggest concern was explaining to Glorfindel that I had just handed Asfaloth over to Lindir, who intended to marry a mortal in Gondor. He would never understand.

Then, perhaps…perhaps, he would. It was, after all, true love.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Barb's POV**

"The houses are filling up again." Boromir's voice pulled me from my reverie over my breakfast plate "Pass the muffins, please." he added.

Emily passed him the plate of muffins. Ecthelion was asleep, so he was not in his usual place- drooling happily on her shoulder.

"When I think of how empty it was, I can hardly believe it myself." she agreed "The city's positively bursting with new arrivals, children. There weren't any children here, before."

Boromir twinkled something at her. She laughed, and said "You" in that way.

"Pass the muffins, please." I requested. They both started slightly, as if they had forgotten me. I hate when people forget me. I took a muffin from the plate. I love muffins.

"So," I said, while buttering it "What's today's schedule? I know you're probably going to be doing something stewardly today, Boromir, but I was sort've hoping I could see the city today. Those guards at the gates keep asking for some secret password, even though they _know_ I'm not a murderer or something."

"The gates aren't all locked." Emily said "The lower gates of the city are opened during the daytime- it's too much trouble to keep opening and shutting them all the time. Especially with all the new people. Only the higher gates are shut- that way, an axe murderer or someone doesn't sneak in to assassinate the king or queen- and even those gates aren't shut all the time."

"Well, every time I go there, they're shut."

"Maybe they think you look suspicious." Emily said, adding kindly "You don't look Gondorian- I'm not trying to be mean, you just don't."

She took a muffin.

"Maybe you should just stay home today. I'm sure there's plenty to do around here- the garden, for instance."

_I hate the garden I thought, and Boromir is at the muffins again._

"Maybe you could tell me the passwords. That way, I can roam through the streets of Gondor unattended."

"Aha, ha." Boromir laughed. He knew me too well by now. He knew I wasn't kidding about the unattended part. He stood up from his chair ( the muffins were gone, I noted) "I'm afraid I can't do that. Those passwords are not to be given to someone who is not Gondorian- well, except for Gandalf, and that was different. And the queen, in truth, is not either, but she is the queen."

"What you mean, not Gondorian?" I protested "Emily's not Gondorian, but she probably knows them- and does that mean Ecthelion won't know them either, because his mom was born in New York state?"

"Barbara, some other day I will take you to see the entire city, and you can prowl about. I must leave now. Goodbye my love ( note: he was talking to Emily here) take care of yourself and the baby, remember, Ioreth is here if you need help."

He bent down and kissed Emily on the cheek, and left. Emily looked at me.

"I know you don't like staying in the house all day, Barb," she said "Boromir's right about those passwords. You wouldn't believe all the fuss that was caused when Denethor insisted on allowing his wife- his own wife- to learn them. I think it was because people didn't trust her, really, she was too much of an elf."

"You mean, she didn't sit home all day and embroider cushions?"

Emily swatted me on the head lightly.

"You know they aren't that bad. She just wasn't happy here. They said, she loved to stand on the wall top, when the wind blew from the sea.. She liked to roam too, like you."

"That isn't very comforting, considering she died." I grumbled, but felt intrigued.

Intrigued, because it seemed so strange to think of a serious man like Denethor ( you can from the pictures, ok?) marrying a wild, roaming girl from Dol Amroth. If she was anything like Imrahil, I thought, she must have been quite a person.

"Tell you what." Emily suggested "I think we all should get out of the house. Ecthelion's old enough, I think, and I hardly see you anymore. Put something light on, I think the day's going to be humid."

I nodded. Perhaps this would interesting. I didn't know about the lower levels of the city, but merely walking by myself drew tons of attention. Sometimes, a particularly earnest guard would ask if I wanted an escort. Other people talked about how bold (?) this was, and how I obviously was trying to attract the attention of everyone. Then, this was usually said by the city's hags, or some girl obviously in love with the guard!

I knew people talked about me. I pulled a pale, spring green dress from the wardrobe. The lack of layers on my clothes was also a subject of concern among the 'noble' ladies. However, I asked Emily, and she said my clothes were perfectly modest. Her mouth had tightened, and I later heard talk about how the Steward's wife had 'spoken' with some ladies.

After that, those discussions ended. I still felt wary, but decided "Hang it all" and decided to wear my simplest dress- the green one.

I am sorry. It must sound strange, but if you have never been at least semi-famous, you will not understand how every behavior is noted, and scrutinized- especially if you are a girl. The City gossips considered it their bounden duty to insure there was at least some major scandal each week- my dress was one.

I blinked back tears, trying to put on a brave face before I rejoined Emily and baby Ecthelion. She understood, a little, but not really how miserable Minas Tirith was beginning to seem to me. I knew how Finduilas felt. All those dozens of gates, creating a splendid white cage. All those miserable gossips inside, creating smaller cages with their sharp tongues.

I couldn't burden Emily with this. She loved Minas Tirith. To her, the zigzagging gates were a quirky trait of a wonderful old city, and the gossips were old women who couldn't really harm anyone. Emily lived here now. You know, at a hotel, you are staying there, not really living there. She lived here.

Not me.

A bright smile came on my face, before I opened the door. I had no idea that this night would be the last night I ever spent in that city.

**Emily's POV**

"Sometimes I wonder what women were thinking when they insisted that Ecthelion be wrapped in yards and yards of material," I said as I hitched up another fold of Ecthelion's blanket, "They always think that he's going to catch cold."

"When you pointed out the fact that he might be just as warm in smaller clothes I think Ioreth's eyes nearly poked out of her head," Barbie smirked.

Ecthelion sighed and sucked on his fist in a drooly way as I tucked the blanket around him a little more. The wind was warm from Dol Amroth, but I didn't think it would do him any good to catch a chill. After the last three months we had learned that he got earaches easily and so for the sake of health for him and my dear Boromir I kept him warmly wrapped.

"I think you might consider a visit to Dol Amroth soon," I told Barbara, "Imrahil's very fond of you and it might do you good to get away from the city for awhile. At least until the old crones of the court get used to your ways. Besides, Legolas and Gimli are spending the summer there before going on to Ithilien. They could even escort you."

"Yeah, that sounds great," Barbie answered half-heartedly.

"Look Barb, I know you're not quite happy with the city and the whole deal about the passwords, but you could pretend."

Barbie had turned away when I began speaking and now she turned back and there were tears shining just on the edge of her eyelids.

"I have Em. I really have, but …I can't…keep…" she blinked furiously and scrubbed at her eyes, "Do you ever think that Ecthelion looks like Teddy?"

At the mention of our oldest brother I stopped cold in my tracks and looked down at my baby. He looked back at me and smiled at my worried expression. The picture of my brother came to my mind and I saw that Ecthelion did indeed have my brother's mouth. He also had my brother's baby habit of staring at light for hours and hours.

"Yeah, yeah I do." I said, "It just that…it hurts a lot to remember home. I do, all the time. You're not the only one who misses our family."

"But you have your own now," Barbie replied, calmer now, "It's easier for you to think about other things. I have so much time on my hands that I hardly know what to do."

"There's always embroidery," I answered, "And you know I did hear that Haldir and that elleth aren't getting married."

"Really?" Barbie asked, "Do you know why not? I thought he seemed pretty keen on her."

"I don't know just why yet, but Queen Arwen said that Legolas had mentioned it in a letter his father sent…"

"….after hearing it from Galadriel who had heard it from Celeborn," Barbie grinned, "Presumably from Haldir's lips. I'll bet."

"Well, news does get around no matter what." I answered.

Just then a clanging, clashing sound pulled my attention away from Barbie and I saw the open door of our forge. It seems so rich and important to have our own forge, but we did. And a stable and garden and heaps of smelly animals. I headed in that direction to watched the blacksmith work for awhile. Since college I had known a few blacksmiths and I always found their work very interesting.

Barbie followed me a minute later and we stood working the blacksmith work a bright band of glowing steel with his hammer.

He was a big man, tall and broad shouldered in a leather apron, but his arms were bare in the fierce from the oven. He didn't look at us or seem to notice that we were standing there so we had the chance to hear him sing under his breath as he worked. The song was beautiful, about home and a sweet lass on the hearth or something like that.

Ecthelion took this moment to cough and cry so the blacksmith saw us. He quickly bowed and wiped his sweaty face on a rather dirty looking rag.

"I'm sorry milady, I didn't see you there," he said, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"No, we're just joining watching you work," I answered, "What are you making?"

"Just a mite of a band for the leaky water barrel," he answered smoothly, "But I think I have something your ladyship might like to see."

"Really?" I looked at Barb with a raised brow and hefted Ecthelion on my hip. He was know staring at the glow of the fire pit as if his eyes would start right out of his little head. The blacksmith was rummaging around in the shelves around the shop while taking enough time to offer to grubby stools for us. Barbie grinned at the thought of what the ladies of the city would say if they saw her sitting in a dirty smithy. She immediately gathered up her skirts and plopped down.

The blacksmith noticed and smiled approvingly, "That's right young miss, make yourself right at home, it's been a long time since you were there ere?"

"What?" I asked, little alarmed.

He smiled comfortingly, "That's right, you're from another country isn't that right?"

"Yes," I answered, "But people generally don't …well, talk about it like that."

"Begging your pardon Milady," he replied, "I hope I wasn't taking a liberty." He smiled again and something about his deep blue eyes made me look away. I felt like I did with Gandalf, like he was looking right through me.

"No, that's alright," I said. Ecthelion cooed softly and the blacksmith's face softened.

"Is that young prince Ecthelion?" he asked.

"Yes," Barbie answered for me, "He's the cutest baby this side of the world."

"I am sure he is," the blacksmith moved toward us and held out his hands. Cupped in his massive, rough hands were two metals I wasn't familiar with. Even in their dull and unworked state they caught the fire light and sparkled.

"What is it?" Barbie asked.

"Well," the blacksmith went on, 'It's something special, if you follow me."

He went over to the table and set the little piles of metal on a clear workspace, "You see, if I would use either of these metals alone to make anything, say a sword or a pot, it wouldn't be strong enough." he pushed the piles closer, "But if I mixed the two together they would combine to make a nearly unbreakable metal."

As he spoke he had looked at both Barbie and I and his words were soft and direct, carrying heavier meaning. I felt a little thrill down my spine and looked down at the metal again.

"You see, I have to use just the right amount of each for the metal to cure properly," he said, "I have eight parts of this and eight of this." he moved the parts around as he spoke, "But if, say, two of these parts fell in the melting pot as an extra, and they sometimes do, then the balance or the mixture would be off. If you follow me?"

Barbie released a breath and nodded shakily, "Go on."

"You see how they would be imbalanced and that would cause a major disruption." he looked at me, "And some of the metal would immediately bond to the other creating the third mixture that is the strongest." He smiled at Ecthelion who burbled happily back.

"But the balance would still be off," I answered slowly, "What…what would that do?"

"It changes the course of how things are meant to be," he answered kindly, "Not necessarily for the worse, but from their original state. Neither of the mixtures would be perfect. If you follow me."

"Part of the metal would be taken away," Barbie supplied. The blacksmith met her eyes and nodded seriously.

"That's right, but only if it didn't bond to the other."

Barbara and I looked at the Blacksmith and then at each other. Ecthelion sighed and then blew a raspberry at the blacksmith who smiled as he scooped the metals back into his bug hands. A low rumble in the west made us all look out to where storm clouds were gathering in the distance. Barbara went to the door and stood framed in the dimming light.

"You ladies may want to get back home now," he said, "A storm is coming and tis an uncommon one at that."

"Yes," I answered, "I know."

The blacksmith looked right into my eyes and I felt my stomach flip flop for a moment. I felt poised on the edge of something, the wind might change it in a second. For one breathless moment I knew…felt that the world was just beginning to weaken around me. The fabric of the smithy was tearing a little at the seams.

"Are you sure you know?" he asked.

I was afraid. I knew there would be no changing my mind with this one, no going back. The warm weight of my baby came to me through the fog and I felt a hot tear slid down my cheek. I kissed the top of Ecthelion's fuzzy head.

"Absolutely," I said.

I turned around and I never looked back.

**Barb's POV**

A summer storm had wandered across Middle Earth, seeking a suitable place to drench. Spying Minas Tirith, it apparently decided to settle there, and the dark clouds began to gather more and more thickly. I like rain. I like the calm before it breaks loose. I sat in the Steward's garden, watching it come. I needed the quiet.

For the life of me, I could not forget what the blacksmith had said. Despite his funny habit of repeating "if you follow me" his words carried more weight than they should have.

"Hey, Barb." Emily carried Ecthelion on one hip, and stood at the end of the path "You're going to have to come in soon. Feel the wind picking up, you don't want to be caught out in that."

She waved towards the slowly roiling, boiling clouds that smothered the sky.

"Em, wait." I called before she turned away "Wait. Come and see, I've never seen a storm so close. I'll come in for dinner soon."

Emily could never resist romantic views. She stood beside me, the wind catching her hair, and pulling it into a long dark stream behind her. She looked like a medieval noble lady, in her clothes and, now, even the way she moved. It wasn't an act for her, I realized. She actually was…uh a medievilly ( that's definitely not a real word) noble lady.

"Ga." Ecthelion said solemnly, and pointed a chubby hand towards the storm.

I raised my eyebrows. Emily shrugged.

"That is his new favorite word. Everything is 'Ga' including me and Boromir.

She smiled, and gathered up her skirt in one hand.

"I think we should take that as "We need to go inside before the storm drenches us all, and we have to change our clothes, and dinner would be cold"." she said.

Not yet, I thought, not yet. I'm not ready.

"You go ahead. I'll be there in a minute, ok?"

Emily paused, her eyes dark for a moment, as if she were trying to see beyond me. Then she smiled faintly- though, for a moment, her eyes seemed full of bright tears.

"You take care." she said softly, and turned away, slowly. Ecthelion looked over her shoulder.

"Ga." he called back, and waved.

"You too, baby." I called.

Then I was alone in the garden. The very wind seemed to start darkening, and began to blow faster. It pulled at my hair and clothes, like thousands of hands urging me away, and pushing me somewhere safe. I didn't want to leave, not yet, not before- and just then raindrops began to fall. Few and scattered at first, it came in weak gusts.

I felt disappointed. The way the wind was blowing, the storm would sweep right past minas Tirith with only a light shower.

I was about to leave, when I saw, like a wall of water, the rain sweeping towards me. I have never seen anything like it, before or since. I can only describe it as it was: rain before it hit, rushing towards me. I gasped, and as the first lightening flashed above, I seemed to be able to see actual hands, moving, working in the wind, pushing the wall towards me.

It washed over me, before I had the chance to run. In one shockingly cold burst, I was soaking wet. I stood, trying to find my breath. I was still standing there, when suddenly the blacksmith was there. He wasn't wearing his apron, and his eyes shone a strange, urgent blue. He held out a big, rough hand

"Come on." he shouted over the first roar of lightening "We cannot afford to miss this."

It made no sense, but I put my hand in his, and he pulled me along. Not inside, as I half-expected, but away, away, and out into the streets.

"What's happening?" I almost had to scream. The storm seemed to fling itself downward, a grey mist filling the white streets. No one else was around of course- anyone with good sense was inside.

"Our only chance is now, we must take it." His hand gripped my wrist tighter, and he glanced back briefly, black hair whipping about his face "You must trust me, Barbara."

As we ran, the wind seemed to be growing stronger and stronger. Anything that wasn't nailed down was picked up and carried by the breeze. However, I found the tighter I held his hand, the easier it was to run, and the less the wind hindered me. A strange, heady exhilaration pumped through my veins.

Then in a moment, my heart failed me. He wanted to take me to the wall top. While lightening flashed almost continuously, and thunder roared louder than a thousand battles, he was taking me-up!

"What on earth are you thinking about?" I yelled "Are you trying to get me killed?"

He stopped so suddenly, at the bottom of the stairs, I skidded into him, almost falling on the slick white stone. He half-caught me, and gripped my shoulders. His eyes now shone brighter than the lightening, his face white. I knew, this was not the blacksmith, puttering about his anvil, and making Ecthelion laugh. It wasn't even the man I had seen in the garden, or who pulled me through the streets.

"This." he shouted, even his voice seeming to change "Is where _trust_ comes in. I cannot help you if you fight me."

I stood for a moment, and in that moment, there was a single instant of calm.

"Trust me." he whispered.

I took his hand again.

"Ok." I whispered back.

Up the steps we ran, the storm continuing as if that moment had never been. No, worse. We stood together on the wall top, and, far away, another wall of dark, hideous rain swept towards us both. I could not help, but be afraid. He turned to me, and I clung to him, feeling that I would be blown away when it hit.

"The balance," he called, into the face of the storm "Will be renewed. Will become complete, and shall be whole."

His voice, rose, stronger and stronger, overcoming the wind, the thunder, until it was only his voice.

"And shall…be…whole!"

Then, the rain swept over us both, everything becoming dark. For a brief second, I felt the rain, and the strong arms of the blacksmith around me. Then, I was falling, weightless, but falling. Falling. Like…coming to Middle Earth, like coming to Cadaras. The voice seemed to follow, so powerful and terrible I could not bear it.

_This is trust_

And, then, silence.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

The rain poured over the city in wave after wave. Ecthelion was peacefully sleeping in his cradle and Boromir was going over a few papers at his desk. I walked up and down the hallway waiting for Barbie to come in---although, I somehow knew that when she left with the blacksmith that she was going home.

"Excuse your lordship, milady," a soggy foot solider came dripping into the room a bit out of breath, "But there is a person at the first gate demanding to see you."

"Who is it?" Boromir asked he rose and fastened his sword on as he went. He was always cautious.

"A elf milord. He says he is from Rivendell and is a friend of the Lady Barbara. He says he must see her immediately."

Boromir glanced at me and I nodded, "She's often mentioned him."

"Then have him brought in…and see that he is treated well, he is a friend to my sister-in-law," Boromir directed.

As soon as the messenger left I went to Boromir and explained that I didn't think that Barbara would be found. He started across the room saying something about her not having got far and the soldiers would never be so remiss in their duties as to allow her to leave the city unattended.

"I don't think she did Boromir," I said. I took a deep breath, "Did you come to our world with an armed guard?"

Boromir stopped and faced me, "She has returned?"

"I believe so. I don't know how or when but I think she is gone. If you searched the city from the top to the bottom I don't think you will find her." I answered and suddenly felt a jerk in my throat as tears began to work their annoying way up to my Mary-Sue eyes.

Just then the door open and a dripping, soaking elf came in and looked eagerly around the room.

"Where is she?" he asked breathlessly.

I shook my head, "She's gone."


	44. Too Mary Sueish

**Alateriel567** : Real life is when we act stupid and is confusing. Remember my dear that everything is not always spelled out for us. Sorry for the delay but we're just lazy. Keep reading!

**Elvin BlueEyes**In the words of the Prime Minster (I don't know who) Wait and see! Keep reading!

**chelseypudge**Sorry for the long time between up dates but life is…no, we're just lazy authors. But other then that I hope you like the up date! Keep reading!

**Princess Siara******First Reaction: YESSSSSSSSSSSS! We up dated! We up dated! Keep reading!

**Phantom666**Barbara went home of course!

**E.Tphonehome******I hope this wasn't too long for you. I had to drag Winkle to the keyboard and strap him down to it. It wasn't my fault! Keep reading!

**Laer4572**You'll just have to wait and see what happens. We are very sneaky authors after all. Keep reading!

**kaleidoscopic blueberry muf...** : I hope you enjoy this chapter as much. I still love your name by the way. Keep Reading!

**Fk306 animelover**Here you go! Keep reading!

**PlainAndSimple**Ah good plainandsimple how we love thee! We always love getting reviews from our very old reviewers. Good to hear from you. Keep reading!

**Annamariah** : you will have to wait and see but I am glad you liked this last chapter so much. The audio version is getting a long time in finding a way to launch it. But hopefully we can work something out. Keep reading!

**Prettygoblinprincess**What a groovy name you have there! We love pineapple cake! (Snodgrass eats all of it) Keep reading!

**Luthien and Tari Oronar**You guys need to up date your story too! And as for Lindir you learn a tiny bit more about him in here. Keep reading!

**Slayer3 : **Harry Potter? Grrrrrrrrr! Keep reading!

**Siriusly Sirius Lily Black**Of course she isn't going to forget it all. But she doesn't really fit and never would. Trust me I know her too well. But I understand the wish that she would stay in ME. Of course, you have to keep reading to see what happens!

**Alberix.Silver.Quill : **Lindir isn't exactly a little elf. But I'll let that slid. I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long! Keep reading!

**Time and Fate** : Ditto!

**Silveni : **I agree. Keep reading!

**Pancake : **Hey! The Pancake is in the house! Go Pancake! Go Pancake! Go Pancake! Keep writing and you will see how your style impressive and changes. Trust when this story began we had a lot to learn. We're so glad that you like out story and that it was interesting enough for you to keep reading all the chapters. Keep reading!

**crazyroninchic**I hope you didn't hurt yourself dear. Keep reading!

**Lady Boromir** : Wow! Thanks you so much for the complement! We really try hard to write a good story and of course we love your name! I ( Snodgrass) sometimes wonder if Emily and Boromir are less loved then the others but you set my mind as ease. Keep reading!

**halfelvenmedea** : You spelled it right, but not quite correct in the idea of who he was. Anyway, I hope this chapter will lift your spirits! Keep reading!

**Georgiana : **Wow, you write reviews just like my sister does….not of course that I have one. But we were all like "cool when we saw the spell check and then we were like "Snap!" when we got all these reviews and then we were like "totally" when we heard we should up date again. Keep reading!

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Chapter Forty Four**

**Too Mary Sue-ish**

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

Earth.

A different heart beat in the midst of it, the pulse felt different. You don't really feel this, unless you've been somewhere else. Even astronauts can feel this, that's why they're so moved when they return. Now, they realize why only one place in a huge universe can feel like home.

It also smells a heck of a lot different. I tilted my head back, and breathed in deeply. Cars, fast food, and a brisk cold breeze that said, yes, this is fall. Autumnal zephyr is probably what Haldir would have called it.

I didn't really think about how much I missed trees. Our town was an out of the way place, and huge maples still lined the streets. They exploded in golden, red, and orange leaves, falling in a slow rain, continually frustrating the efforts of neighborhood nitpicks who wanted to keep their lawns green all year long.

It hurt, at first. You see something like a airplane, and for this brief time, it's like "Eru, what's that!" I'm not kidding. I always thought it was stupid when writers made a person from the past fascinated with ordinary objects- the faucet, for instance, but I found it somewhat true.

Naturally, places like McDonalds and a shower took about 1.5 seconds to appreciate. The doctor said ( and I was trying not to laugh at the time, because I kept thinking about how his big, mournful eyes looked like a cow) "Ms. Paul, you should get out more. Go shopping, or on walks. Maybe you could sign up at a gym."

My version of "getting out of the house" consisted of going straight to the bookstore. There were some books I definitely wanted to get my hands on. Mom and Dad thought the best thing for me was to forget the whole thing.

The 'whole thing' consisted of my obviously crazy insistence on the fact that I had spent a year of my life in another world. Emily's copies of Tolkien had 'mysteriously' disappeared.

I pushed open the bookstore door, setting off a ghostly howl that told the owners that someone had entered the shop. The whole place was bestrewn with fake cobwebs, and pumpkins. A cheerful lady in a bright red sweater was behind the counter.

"Need any help finding anything?" she asked brightly "No one else is here, so you can just prowl the store as much as you want."

"That's great. I just need to know where you keep fantasy."

She hurried out from behind the counter and led me to a dusty little corner, marked fantasy.

"We don't get many people in here looking for anything other than Harry Potter." she apologized "If you have something special in mind, we might have it in the back room. It's so hard to keep up with all the new stock coming in."

"Thanks" I said, already reaching for some books on the shelf "I've found what I wanted. This is great."

All three of the books sat on the shelf. They looked familiar, and I found out why when I opened the first cover of the first book.

Written in a round, beautiful hand under Property Of were the words _Emily Paul._ This was her book. Mom and dad must've donated them to the shop. Hurriedly, I flipped open the next book. _Emily Paul._ Inadvertently , I had found my own sister's copies of this book.

I found a stool, and sat down hard. Then, I opened the last book. A small piece of paper fluttered out, in Emily's handwriting.

"Those were donated a few days ago." Sweater-Woman loomed over me "It's such a shame when someone gets rid of such nice books. You know, when you can tell someone really loved them. Oh, well. Sometimes people get rid of such wonderful books when they move."

I sat, burning with impatience, but forced a smile on my face.

"Yeah. It's a real shame." I nodded, clutching the paper in my hand. Sweater-Woman seemed to be trying to see what it was. Maybe she thought it was some money or something. Unfortunately, I usually found receipts in books.

"Well, I'll just leave you to enjoy your find." she chirped, and moved away, not without casting a last, curious glance over her shoulder.

Carefully, I smoothed the paper over my knees. Silently, I wished Emily wasn't so fond of cursive. Still, I managed to decipher it.

_Hey, Barb!_

_I KNEW you'd be snooping around my shelves after I left. Oh well. I suppose I don't really care, I'm so excited about this trip to Europe. I'm sure I'll meet someone incredibly handsome with a name like Fitzwilliam the Millionth or something._

_Watch over everyone for me, and don't be too jealous. You're too American to travel anyway, or at least, too you to get along anywhere but the land of the free and home of the brave. Well, maybe you'd get along in Rohan. It's too bad some places exist only in the imagination. _

_Love, Emily._

_PS. There are jellybeans in my top drawer._

Automatically, my hands smoothed the paper, as tears ran down my face. Good tears. Happy tears. Emily was always right, even when she had had no idea what was going to happen to her. She belonged there, with all of them.

"She was wrong, though, you know." I sniffled, as the sweater lady hovered in anxious confusion "His name wasn't Fitzwilliam. It was Boromir."

When I finally left the shop, I had all three books, a muffin, a phone number ( in case you need someone to talk to honey) a red scarf, and the firm conviction I was right where I belonged. That I was, truly, home.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

The waves made a soppy smack as they splashed down upon the golden shores of Dol Amroth. I had taken off my shoes and allowed the water to ruin the hem of my dress and shock my feet with icy saltiness. Ecthelion was sleeping in his little beach tent after wearing himself out on sea shells and lunch. It seems wrong some how to see his nurse sitting by him with an umbrella over her shoulder. It doesn't seem like an object you'd find in Middle Earth.

It was exactly three months since Barbie had disappeared and I was still in Dol Amroth 'for a rest' as King Elessar had advised. There was nothing whatever the matter with me. I wasn't wasting away in depression or loneliness, but Aragorn thought I might so I was hustled off to the seaside. Boromir also thought this was a splendid idea, and I can't help but wonder if it didn't have something to do with the fact that his mother faded away.

Oh well, I can't say that I don't like being pampered, because I do.

My feelings on discovering Barbara's going home were mixed. We received no sign that she had gone other then that I knew she had. Unfortunately we never had messages of certainty from Elrond, Galadriel or Gandalf stating it as fact. Worse luck I think.

As for the elf who had arrived as she had left, his name was Lindir. I learned very quickly that he was the one who Barbara had mentioned in her letters all the time. He is charming, but heart broken. Legolas confided to me that if he had sat around composing romantic ballads of lost love he wouldn't worry. But Lindir walks the city streets with his hands in his pockets and his face hidden by his rather shaggy hair.

I feel very sorry for him because it's plain enough to see that he loved…loves her. Imagine that, what Sues we both turned out to be!

"Emily! There you are. I had visions of you tossed into the sea and drownED!" Imrahil called out cheerfully. I looked up and saw Imrahil wading across the sandy beach with his trousers rolled up to his rather hairy knees.

Ever since we had come to Dol Amroth Imrahil had become more nautical. He said things like argh, matey and aye all the time. Now he was looking rather lordly and slightly silly as he came rambling down the beach.

"I do not look silly," he called out.

"Stop reading my mind!" I shouted back and grinned. I really loved Imrahil.

"I have a letter from Boromir: he chortled and waved a long slim packet around in the air.

"Oh? What does it say?" I asked as I made my way toward him.

He reached me and laid the letter in my hand breathing rather hard, "I didn't read my dear. Let's have a rest shall we?" and he flopped unceremoniously unto the ground. He stretched his long legs in front of him and rested back on his elbows.

I plopped down next to him and broke the red wax seal before reading the letter. Imrahil said nothing but I could tell that he was scanning my reaction with his thoughts. If you ever meet someone and you get a little tickle in the back of your throat see if their a mind reader because that is a sure sign that they are.

"Boromir says that all searchers have come back without any sign of Barbara from Rivendell to Mirkwood," I said, 'But I knew they would. He tries to be so careful about how he words everything."

"He is a very good man, my nephew," Imrahil said, "He takes after Finduilas that way…tact you know."

"I can't say that was always true," I laughed, 'He also says that he means to be here by the evening."

"Good, being shut up in that stuffy city for months is hell! I am sorry I meant, ah, it is hard on the nerves," Imrahil coughed and sat up right, "I suppose you'll be heading back to Gondor then?"

"I assume so," I answered, "I'll miss you and this place."

"Aye," Imrahil said and winked, "Let's head on back to the house. If Boromir sees you looking like this when he arrives he'll think I'm a terrible host."

"Argh," I answered, "As if you don't already spoil me completely."

"Tis too true matey," he smirked and we laughed as we went back to collect Ecthelion.

The baby had grown like a weed in the fresh sea air and his head was now covered with a heavy brown of straight black hair. I missed his baby curls, but I had kept them when we cut his hair the first time. I cried when they came off but I think I was crying for more then the curls. I think the idea that Barbie and the family would never see my baby was the hard part.

"Lindir arrived today as well," Imrahil commented, "I mean to set him to work on a new ballad for me. Hopefully that will keep his mind off of your sister."

"What is the song going to be about?" I asked interested.

"The aftermath of battle," Imrahil said happily.

I looked off to where the sea gulls were weaving in the air over the waves, "Then I hardly think he'll be thinking of anyone else."

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Three Years Later**

**( I know, I know the 'handy time lapse' thing. Work with it.)**

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Barbara's POV**

Exactly three years from the day I left the bookstore, and an entire world behind, I became a Famous And Important Person Who Is Worthy Of Your Attention. No, I didn't astonish people by my skill with elvish ( let's just say Elrond asked me to stick to common when I was in Imladris) my magical bow skills, or sword skills, or intimate knowledge of Minas Tirith.

I became famous for another reason, and the instrument I wielded was a pen.

My doctor (I love saying "my doctor", it's like saying "my car" or "my useful household appliance" ) had advised writing. His big ponderous hands folded over his clipboard, he said

"Writing is a useful way of ridding oneself of inner demons. Just write whatever comes into your head, and you'd be surprised. Don't worry if what you write scares you. Let the emotion pour out."

It was hard to concentrate on what he said when I kept noticing the ketchup on his tie.

But I did write. At first, it was about what happened. I began to want to remember it, all of it, so I would never forget. Even when memory began to fade, I would still have it on paper. No one would tell me I had imagined it all because my mind was unbalanced.

Then, after that, I found I enjoyed writing. Not because I released any inner demons, although I did admit some things to paper I hadn't to anything, or anyone else. I just enjoyed the flow, the accomplishment I felt through writing. College became easier to swallow when I found out they had writing courses, literature courses, even English became easier.

And one day, I began my book.

I began hesitatingly, haltingly, but I worked on it. Don't get any ideas that writing's easy. It's hard. It's harder than anything, including disemboweling a fully armed orc, who carries an axe, when all you have is a rusty dwarf sword. Actually, it was a lot harder.

When finally I finished it, I felt like I never wanted to see it again. That lasted for exactly two weeks. I pulled the unwieldy manuscript from my binder, and set about the dreary task of editing and revision. In a way, that was easier than writing the book itself.

Ms. Engle, my English teacher, poked and prodded me. She was sure I was a hidden genius, and I would blossom like a magnificent rose once I realized my true self. She talks like that a lot.

She was also the one to push me to submit the book to a publisher, a living, breathing publisher. In fear and trembling, I did. A couple of months later, I still hadn't heard from anyone. Magnificent rose or not, I was beginning to feel that maybe a living breathing publisher didn't want the work of a college student.

"Don't you pay any attention to one silly rejection." Ms. Engle had told me that day. Her perfume filled the room like a million lilacs, as she leaned towards me "Jack London received hundreds of rejections before a single story of his was published."

I sighed, and hefted my backpack over my shoulder. Maybe I should let this book live a graceful retirement. After all, maybe first books were more like practice runs.

Winter was beginning to make itself felt. It snapped brusquely at my hair and clothes, as if it was in a very bad temper. A few snowflakes fluttered from the grey, early afternoon sky. From the way the clouds bulged, a lot more was going to follow.

College students scurried everywhere through the town, probably stocking up on essentials--- you know, chips, pizza, soda. I shivered, wondering how someone could wear shorts at this time of year.

When I reached my apartment, it was freezing. I dumped my backpack onto my roommate's skinny futon, that seemed to whimper under the weight. Our landlady had a bad habit of turning off the heat, to save on electricity, so it was always cold when I got back.

The temperature had reached just above freezing when the telephone rang. Why is it that people call when you've just begun to eat something that has to be kept cold or warm?

"Hello, Barbara Paul speaking, may I ask who's speaking please?" I rattled off the greeting I'd learned at the tender age of nine. I eyed my soup jealously. Already, I thought I saw a thin layer of ice forming.

"This _is_ Barbara Paul?" said a high, yet not unpleasant voice on the other end. It sounded as if the person had just run very fast, or was very excited. I learned later that this person always spoke this way, no matter what was going on.

"Yes. May I ask who's speaking?" I gave up the soup for lost, and sat down. It was probably good that I did.

"Hugh," the voice answered promptly "But you wouldn't know my name. I'm calling about your book. I read it today, and I think I may safely assure you that we are very pleased with your manuscript. I called to see if I could arrange a meeting at my office, so we could discuss it together. Of course, we'll be talking about the rights to a film, and all that. "

"Oh," I said weakly.

There was silence on the other end.

"Is that _all_ you're going to say?" Hugh said, in a slightly injured tone "I hope you haven't gone and signed a contract with someone else, that would be _so_ inconvenient."

"No." I regained my voice "No! I was just so surprised…this is awesome. I was just so.."

"Surprised? Never mind that. I was thinking tomorrow, in fact, if you're not too busy, or anything." He then rattled off an address and his office phone number, his personal number, his personal cell-phone number, and "Celia's number , who you'll probably only talk to if I am lying dead in a ditch somewhere." I had very few chances to say anything, something else I found was usual with Hugh.

"Tomorrow's great." I said blithely. That would be some excuse to give my horrible math teacher. I'm going to be rich and famous, so I'm going to skip your class! "I'll just come over, and look at the contract. I'm just flabbergasted. Film rights…"

"Yes, film rights and all that. I do hope you'll be able to come through the snow, it's looking ferocious where _I_ am, positively _horrific_." Hugh sounded decidedly cheerful about this.

"I'll be there, count on it."

When I finally got off the phone, I was astonished. I covered my face with my hands, trying to take it all in. This was too much. Then, I had to laugh. I found this hard to believe, when most people thought I was crazy talking about some other world.

I think I surprised my roommate most of all, however, when she came in the door, and I was dancing, and singing "Oh What A Beautiful Morning".

"You're insane.' she grumbled.

But then, of course, I didn't care. Everything was going my way.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Emily's POV**

"And I shall protect you my lady! No evil dwarf shall put a hand on you!" Ecthelion shouted.

He held his small sword aloft toward Gimli's advancing figure. Behind Ecthelion the princess Royal was pretending to be afraid. She clutched at Ecthelion's sleeve and made little screeching sounds whenever the wooden swords clashed. Our second son, Bedivere screamed with excitement and clapped his hands. Bedivere was tied to the leg of the work table. He was a fast crawler and had already fallen down several steps because of his adventurous nature.

"I don't think that you should be playing so near the windows!" Arwen called out calmly.

She was holding Falawen, the third in the royal family. Eldarion was playing at her feet with her dress tassel tied to the dog's tail. The dog was so good and patient he would never dream of running away from his evil little charge.

"Ecthelion, come away from the window," I called, "Gimli please?"

"Right you are," the dwarf said and he and Ecthelion steered their fight toward the outing into the large hallway. Bedivere pulled at the sash around his round tummy with they disappeared but soon found his fingers interesting enough.

"When do you expect the king's return?" I asked.

Arwen took the baby's fingers out of the raspberry bowl and answered serenely, "He and Prince Legolas will arrive before the end of the week. I suppose that Prince Faramir wanted them to stay for the blooming of the cherry trees."

"I hear that the orchard is very fine," I agreed, "But it does seem slightly silly for grown men to be hanging around an orchard waiting to see flowers blooming."

"Emily, they are only enjoying the world around them," Arwen said, a gentle tone of reproof in her voice.

"But surely your brother did not send their time so," I laughed, "Indeed I hardly think they would stand still long enough."

Arwen laughed out right at that and the babies both stopped and smiled at the sound, "I believe you are right. I cannot say that they ever took a great deal of joy in nature. But it is important that his grace the king show the appropriate interest in the people's interests even they do not enjoy them over much."

We continued our work in silence for sometime. The queen and I had started on a tapestry depicting the last battle and we were just getting to the middle of it. Now I know why the old things are so valuable, because the poor women (Arwen and I) work on them for years.

Boromir was announced and came in looking grumpy and uncomfortable. He bowed to the queen and kissed her hand before saying, "This heat is rather too much! I thought the rain would lessen the torrid onslaught of summer, but I have been proved wrong again. How do you do my dear?"

I patted Bedivere's curly red head and took a piece of dust out of his hands, "Fine, but I think he should defiantly be in the army. You should have seen him carrying on while 'Lon and Gimli were fighting."

"Was he indeed?" Boromir smiled proudly and released Bediever before throwing him high into the air. Bedivere screamed with delight and fear much to the shock and interest of the two quiet little princesses sitting with their mother.

Ecthelion and Royal came running into the room at that moment. They stopped and bowed to Boromir and Ecthelion began, "Mother, may we go and paddle about in the fountain?"

"I have no trouble with it my dear," I said, "But the princess must apply to her mother the queen."

Ecthelion turned his blue eyes on the queen pleadingly, "May we your grace?"

Arwen looked to Royal and asked, "Do you want to?"

"It is hideously hot Amme," she said dramatically.

"Then you may, but do change into your swimming things," Arwen nodded and the children ran to the door, and bowed before running off. Princess Royal was already taller then Ecthelion was but that didn't seem to bother the two children. She had been a surprise to everyone. We had all thought that the first child of Arwen and Aragorn would be the only boy. But instead we had the lovely Princess Royal who was already the spitting image of her uncles Elrohir and Elladan. They weren't at all round of her.

"They make me tried just watching them," I said yawning, "I don't know where they get their energy. I feel old."

"Imagine how I feel," Boromir said, "You're young yet, and here I am an old man of forty four. You've no idea how ancient I feel."

"Indeed, you are standing on the grave," Arwen said as she calmly threaded her needle again. Her merry eyes flashed up and twinkled with that something that made her different.

Boromir smiled and bowed, "You have bested me Your Grace. I shall never talk of age again. At least not in Your Grace's presence."

The evening passed nicely and we returned to our home. The children were taken to bed by their army of nannies and Boromir and I went for our usual walk in the gardens. Over time I had learned every plant my dear husband was allegoric to and the garden was a safe place for was both to walk. Bedivere followed his father in nearly everything including his allergies.

"I received a letter from Lord Elrond today," Boromir said, "About young Lindir."

"Oh? How is he? No worse I hope." I asked anxiously.

Lindir has stayed in Gondor for a year and a half after Barbara went home. He had composed the ballad for Imrahil and had haunted Dol Amroth and then Gondor with its wild and mournful strains. Finally, Elrond had sent for him and he had left looking ill and heart broken. We heard every once and a while how he was but every time he was worse off then before.

"I don't know how to say this but--he's disappeared," Boromir said carefully, "During a--storm."

A thrill of hope and excitement ran through me and I clutched Boromir's arm, "Do you think?"

"It is possible," Boromir admitted cautiously, "I am beginning to believe that anything is possible in the world now."

I clapped my hands and said, "This is just wonderful. If he went back to our world then everything is just as it should be. And they could meet and again and fall in love and marry and that would be.."

"Amazing, if she isn't already married to someone else," Boromir said, "Remember she's nearly twenty one by this time isn't she?"

"Yes, I suppose she is, but Boromir, do you think she would marry someone who wasn't him?"

"I don't know. But if he did go back to your home I hope that they will find each other."

I nodded replying, "I sure they will. Our lives are too Mary Sue-ish not for it to happen."


End file.
